Innocent Whispers
by Jhiz
Summary: President Lory maneuvers Ren into participating as the pink protector in a drama with the three LoveMe girls.  Fun with handsome/evil co-stars, Bridge Rock, Kuu&Juli and of course Sho are included at no extra charge.  Rating placed at M for safety due to topic in part of plot not explicit content - so no citrus for those who were hoping
1. Headache

**Headache**

"I'm so glad you had time to see me today, Ren," states the normally vibrant and enthusiastic president of LME.

Although Takarada Lory sits at his desk dressed fully as a gunslinger from the American Wild West, he lacks his normal vitality and verve. Lory's beaten leather Stetson shades his expressive eyes. Even without a clear view of his expression, Ren can tell that something is bothering the older gentleman who his family has always considered the best of friends.

A sudden lump lodges in the actor's throat as he worries about the reason the president insisted he meet with him in private. Lory was adamant about not bringing Yashiro to the meeting.

"Sir, is something wrong?" the suddenly nervous actor inquires.

Lory pushes back his cowboy hat and meets the concerned glance of his number one actor. For the first time, the older man smiles softly. The gentle reassurance relieves Ren's panic and he drops into one of the overstuffed leather chairs positioned across the desk from the LME president.

"Well, I do have a problem," admits Lory as he again glances at his paperwork on his desk. "But it does not involve _those people_."

The remaining tension releases from Ren's shoulders and chest as he waits patiently for Lory to continue. The actor settles more comfortably into his chair as he suppresses his nervous desire to laugh in relief. Instead, he listens intently as the head of LME rambles in a rather distracting manner.

"I realize that I promised to never interfere in your career decisions. I never offered you any special treatment nor did I ever offer any real advice. Well, I never offered any besides to warn you about your previous lack in skill in love acting and the difficulty it would cause with Dark Moon. I have neglected you which now makes it difficult to ask for a special favor from you."

The president pauses before admitting that he feels guilty asking for a special favor when he has not provided any in exchange.

"That's not true," Ren counters earnestly. "You gave me a place in the world."

"Bah," argues Lory with a wave of his hand. "I gave you nothing. What you have is yours by virtue of your talent and dedication."

Although the compliment warms Ren in one of the coldest regions of his heart, he still feels that the president does not realize how much he has guided and supported his career.

"You have always supported me," the actor replies. "Perhaps not always in ways that most people in the entertainment industry would consider supporting, but you have always given me the things that I truly need. Even if I didn't realize I needed it."

Ren thinks back to the little sister Lory foisted upon him as a talisman against himself. Setsu Heel was exactly what Cain Heel needed. There had been no better support the president could have given him. Even the acting test for Dark Moon was a support of the kind best suited for the young actor. He needed the test to force him to truly evaluate his emotions and grow not only as an actor but as a man.

Breaking from his thoughts, Ren adds, "If there is anything within my meager power that I can do to help you, I would offer it happily."

President Takarada nods his thanks to his number one actor as he picks up a thick pink folder. Ren's suspicions tap dance across his mind at the dreaded color. Silently, he hopes that it is just the color folder that occurred by chance and not by design.

"You declined an offer last week for a television series," Lory states as he hands the folder across the desk to Ren's outstretched hand.

Ren glances at the typed file name. He does not remember seeing a proposal for Innocent Whispers. With a frown, the actor flips open the folder. On the opening page, he reads the name of the director involved with the project and realizes why he did not see the proposal.

"This is being directed by Kingo Kurayami. Yashiro would have rejected it as soon as he saw who was involved. I never even saw the request."

Lory rubs his hand across his chin. "So given the director, there is no way you would consider the project?"

"Why?" asks Ren uneasily.

"Kingo-san's project is perfect for my LoveMe girls."

Horrified, Ren just stares at the president. Lory falls silent as he waits for Ren's response. It isn't long in coming. Sputtering, Ren demands harshly if Lory has lost his mind. The president gives his charge a stern glare, and Ren scrambles to validate his accusation.

"You've gone out of your way to nurture the actresses in the LoveMe section. You've slowly been exposing them to all the different aspects of the industry while developing their innate abilities. How could you even think about putting them in a project with Kingo? Working with him is, at best, frustrating but given his character, it is sure to damage your LoveMe girls. He's, he's..."

Ren can't even find a suitable yet appropriate for the workplace word to properly describe Director Kingo who has a history of chewing up his talents and spitting them back up only to step on them and grind them into the ground under a heavy steel-toed boot. He had heard a rumor that the last production he did resulted in one actress withdrawing from the industry and another actor taking an extended vacation for mental health reasons.

"He's an ass," Ren finally states throwing caution to the wind and abandoning his normal gentlemanly persona in favor of the truth. After all, if he can't be honest in a room with the only man in Japan who knows his past, then when can he ever be honest.

Lory sighs.

"So there is no way you would consider helping with this project?"

Ren flips open the proposal and skims the content.

"There are no parts assigned for the scripts," he comments.

Lory nods and smiles eagerly.

"It isn't a normal kind of program," explains the president. "Each week will be an individual story that stands alone. This will make it a challenge because each talent will need to create a new, believable character for each episode. It will require a lot of intensity and dedication in order to succeed. The actors and actresses will not have time to become truly comfortable in their parts before they are asked to shed them and become someone else. There will be a cast of six core actors and actresses who will be in each episode and extras will be coaxed into helping as needed. I can't think of a better acting exercise for training my LoveMe girls."

Ren continues to flip through the different scripts. He can't help but smile at some of the stories being used for the plots. A couple of them will definitely appeal to his favorite kohai. He can already imagine her rapture at the chance to play a true princess in a fairy tale. Ren's face slips slightly as he pictures Kyoko's adorable image as she clasps her hands and her golden eyes shimmer in joyful abandon. Just as quickly, the image is shattered though when Ren contemplates the young actress under the direction of Kingo-san. He shudders at the imagined tattered remains of his sweet kohai.

"It seems like an interesting proposal. Is there any way a different director could be persuaded to participate?"

Lory shakes his head as he explains that the project is Kingo-san's proposal so he can't intervene in the personnel. The only thing he can do is try to mitigate the intensity of the contact between his LoveMe girls and the director. The president looks at Ren meaningfully. The actor sighs.

"Who are the other two actors involved?"

"Kijima Hidehito and Koga Hiromune."

Mentally, Ren kicks himself for what he is about to say.

"Alright, I will do it," he grumpily agrees as he imagines the disasters awaiting him with three LoveMe girls, two tabloid kings, and one director from hell looming in his near future. As he exits the office, the young actor makes a mental note to have Yashiro pick up a large quantity of headache medication. He already knows he will need it.


	2. Doodles

**Doodles**

"Hi, Big Sis!" greets Takarada Maria as she slides into the vacant seat beside Kyoko who sits at the end of a large conference table in an unused LME office. "What are you doing?" asks the child as she stares at the huge pile of papers strewn across the entire length of the sizable table.

The pink clad actress smiles affectionately at the blond haired girl dressed in a knee length dress and oodles of ruffles.

"I'm sorting entries for the Bridge Rock Party Contest."

Kyoko then explains that there is a contest on Kimagure Rock for children between the ages of eight and fourteen. If the contestants successfully answer a series of trivia questions about the show and about the hosts and also submit a drawing of Bo the chicken, then the children would be entered into a random drawing to attend a huge party hosted by Bridge Rock.

Maria lifts an entry and laughs at the comical depiction of the chicken mascot playing badminton. Shuffling through more pictures of Bo dancing, cooking, and carrying a basket of eggs, Maria comments that some of the drawings are actually quite good. Kyoko nods and pulls one of her favorites from a box on the floor which is filled with entries. It's a picture of Bo tied to a spit over a fire. At the end of the spit, three well drawn cartoons of the Bridge Rock boys are casually turning the spit as it slowly roasts the chicken mascot.

Maria can't help but laugh along with her big sister at the silly yet very well drawn image.

"Why's that one in the box on the floor?" Maria inquires.

Kyoko explains that the box on the floor is for the entries that are missing part of the contest requirements therefore are not eligible for the drawing. As Maria thinks how sad it will be that the kid who drew the funniest Bo picture won't even have a chance to go to the party, an announcement filters through the entire office building.

"Will all members of the LoveMe section please report to conference room one. All LoveMe members to conference room one."

Kyoko sighs as she hurries to stuff the remaining entries on the table onto piles. She still has a large quantity to be sorted but figures she better answer the summons to conference room one immediately. After all, conference room one is right next to the president's office which most likely means he has yet another LoveMe task for his three pink prisoners from the war of love. As Kyoko turns off the light and heads into the hall, Maria grabs the disallowed entry from the box and hides it under one of the many layers of tulle supporting her dress. Mindful that she is not caught, the young girl scurries after her big sister.

LoveMe number one and her young shadow arrive at President Takarada's private conference room just a few moments after her two other pink comrades.

"MOOOOOKKKOOOOO-SSSAAAANNN!" squeals Kyoko as she catches sight of her best friend for the first time all day. With her typical abandon, the young actress flings herself at LoveMe number two who, just as typically, side-steps the attack. Instead of connecting with Kotonami Kanae, Kyoko staggers into the third LoveMe girl who looses her balance and lands on the ground with number one in her lap.

"Aim a bit off today, Mogami-san?" chuckles President Takarada as he sweeps into the room flanked by both his aide and Sawara Takenori. They all watch in amusement as Kyoko disentangles herself from Amamiya Chiori. Finally standing, she bows in apology to Amamiya before formally greeting the others.

As the LoveMe girls settle into seats at the dark wooden table, Lory scoops his granddaughter into his arms.

"I didn't know that you had joined the LoveMe section, Maria," teases the cowboy clad gentleman. "Should I order you a pink uniform also?"

"No thank you," Maria answers with a shudder. "I was just visiting with big sis when the voice of doom tried to steal her away so I came along. Do I need to leave?"

"Not at all," indulges her grandfather as he stands Maria back on her patent leather Mary Janes. Happily, his granddaughter skips over to again sit beside her adored big sister all the while keeping one of her hands tight against her leg. Once everyone is settled around the dark wooden table, Lory announces that he has a new LoveMe task for his ambassadors of love.

Kotonami and Amamiya cringe slightly as Lory's aide places thick pink folders on the table in front of each actress. Hesitantly, the two girls slowly mirror Kyoko's more enthusiastic flipping open of her folder in order to peruse the contents.

"Oh, its a new television program," exclaims Kyoko as she flips through the proposal.

Suddenly more interested, the other two actresses quickly shuffle through the folder also. The actresses flip through the script and notes for character sheets and part assignments. When they find none, all three raise confused expressions to the president. Lory chuckles and repeats the explanation that he earlier provided to Ren. Just like Tsuruga, all three actresses are intrigued by the concept of the program.

Lory explains that the first production meeting will actually be on Thursday morning so they will only have two days to familiarize themselves with the scripts.

"When will we be told our characters?" Amamiya inquires.

"Most likely the first script will be assigned at the meeting this week but there will be a couple weeks before filming actually begins," replies Sawara as he slides out his production schedules. "You all need to report this week to Fuji TV on Thursday morning at 8 am to meet the other cast and Director Kingo. Normal filming will be done on Wednesday afternoons and Thursday afternoons with Friday morning set aside for any issues that arise. In addition, you will be expected to attend rehearsals every Monday morning but I have Kingo-san's assurance that you will be dismissed in time for your afternoon shoots since Box R has still not finished shooting its final episodes. After Box R is done, there might be some adjustments on the schedule."

Kyoko smiles because the filming will not interfere with Kimagore Rock. Every time she is offered a new project, she always worries that it will require that she leave the program. She might not receive any credit for acting as Bo but Kyoko loves the part anyway. Although it is physically taxing, it is emotionally freeing. Bo ensures that Kyoko has a chance to play every week with her three funny big brothers at Bridge Rock. The older boys always make her feel so happy and carefree. She grins to think that they are far better than any stuffy therapist could ever be for making her feel relaxed.

Kyoko focuses momentarily on her best friend as she asks who else will be acting with them in the production. When President Takarada mentions that Tsuruga will be one of the participants, Kyoko's mind wanders again as she imagines all the wonderful acting she will be able to see once again. Meanwhile, Kanae's lips compress slightly as she makes eye contact with Takarada before raising her eyebrow and nodding ever so slightly towards Kyoko. The president smirks and his eyes twinkle in response to LoveMe number two's subtle inquiry.

Unaware of the undercurrent passing between Kanae and Takarada, Sawara plows through the last of the mechanics of the meeting and sends everyone on their ways. On her way out the door, Kyoko attempts once again to embrace her best friend but Moko expertly blocks her.

"Mo, just get back to work," she grumbles as she cautiously removes her hand from Kyoko's forehead. Suddenly remembering that she still has a pile of entries still to sort, LoveMe number one bows good-bye and practically teleports from the room. Shaking their heads, the other LoveMe girls follow number one at a much slower pace down the hall.

Instead of following Kyoko as Lory expected, his granddaughter pulls some crinkled papers from under her skirt. Maria crawls into the president's lap and whispers in his ear.

"Hmmm, sounds like a good plan, Maria," her grandfather comments as he flattens the paper with the entertaining cartoon that Maria saved from the trash. "Perhaps you would like to stroll with me down to the marketing department right now?"

With a triumphant look, Maria nods.


	3. Teacher

**Teacher**

Kyoko places the last of the dirty dishes into a tray and slides it into the industrial-sized dishwasher found in the kitchen of her restaurant home. Walking around the machine, she moves to grab one of the finished trays when her body starts to shimmy and shake.

"Ohhhhhh," she calls as the actress pulls her company cell phone from the pocket of her jeans. Noticing the blocked caller identification, Kyoko flips open her phone and greets the unknown caller.

"Good evening, Mogami-san," purrs Ren in a silky voice which elicits an unconscious smile from Kyoko. Holding the phone in place with her shoulder, the teen sets aside the tray of clean dishes before asking about her senpai's health and supper. The actor chuckles and assures her that he has just finished eating a healthy dinner that did not involve any convenience food. Glancing down at the half eaten remains of his cheeseburger and french fries, Ren reminds himself that he really did eat some vegetables although he seriously doubts Kyoko would call two pickle slices and some shredded lettuce a serving of vegetables.

Slightly suspicious of his claim, the young actress none the less accepts his response before asking why her senpai called.

"Well, I was wondering if you needed a ride to the meeting in the morning."

"Oh, I would not want to be a bother," Kyoko quickly replies.

Ren sighs.

"Mogami-san, we've been over this before. I would not offer the ride if I thought it would be bothersome." The actor chuckles to take some of the sting out of his next comment. "You do realize that we've been having this same conversation for over a year. My reply is always going to be the same. I would like to drive you to the meeting."

"If you would like to drive me, then I would love a ride," Kyoko answers politely.

"Then I will pick you up at seven tomorrow. Oh, and Mogami-san, you have never worked with Kingo Kurayami, correct?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, in that case, make sure that you wear something conservative to the meeting tomorrow. You will want to make a good impression," Ren advises as casually as he can.

"Thank you for the advice, Tsuruga-san."

Another tray of clean dishes slowly emerges from the dishwasher and Kyoko tells her senpai that she needs to get back to work. Ren wishes her a good night and reminds her not to work too late. As he disconnects the phone, the actor can only hope that the other two LoveMe girls dress similarly to Kyoko in the morning. He groans as he wonders why he allowed the president to coerce him into the position of pink protector in the first place. A fleeting image of his lady love weeping at the feet of the demon director is reminder enough. Rubbing the back of his head, Ren cusses as he realizes that he forgot to ask Yashiro to get him pain killers. He then rubs his stomach as he realizes he should have really had some vegetables with his supper because his fast food feels like a brick in his queasy stomach.

Meanwhile at the Daryuma, Kyoko giggles at her overprotective senpia who worries about how she plans to dress for her cast meeting and that she has safe transportation to it. "He's such a good teacher," she mutters as the clean dishes fly back onto the shelves with the assistance of her skilled hands.

Across town, a particularly sharp pain pulses in Ren's head.


	4. Daisy

**Daisy**

Promptly at seven in the morning, Kyoko quietly eases out the door of the Daruma-ya into the cold November air and scampers quickly down the pedestrian walk to the street where Ren's sports car awaits. Kyoko slips into the front passenger seat when she notices that Yashiro is missing from his normal spot.

"Where's Yashiro-san?" she asks as she snaps her seat belt into place.

"Kingo-san does not approve of actors having managers so he will meet me at the office later today."

Thinking this is a bit strange but that it would be rude to comment about someone else's quirks, Kyoko just nods as she unzips her worn winter jacket. Ren's car is cozy and warm as compared to the outside which is blustery and cold. The inside air is much too warm for her coat. The actress fights with her zipper for a while before finally wrenching the mechanism apart. The three year old metal closure crumbles in her hands and Kyoko sighs in frustration as she realizes that there is no way she can fix it now. She shoves the pieces into her pocket as she adds the cost of a new coat to her ever growing list of expenses.

Taking a swift glance at Kyoko's now visible outfit, Ren mentally congratulates the teen on her attire. She sits demurely dressed in a long dark skirt and a soft gray sweater with a modest scooped neckline. Her make-up is understated and she wears only a single piece of jewelry, a small silver stickpin.

Ren suddenly feels uncomfortably warm as he remembers the embarrassment of all but forcing the gift on Kyoko for White Day last spring. She had been so adamant that she did not expect anything in return for the wine jelly she made him on Valentine's Day. Kyoko had cutely stuttered and blushed when she had insisted that he had already given her something as a thank you. Luckily, it was Yashiro who had rescued him from his plight when his manager had pulled a small white box out of his pocket and handed it nonchalantly to the young actress. He had simply said thank you and walked away from the pair.

Kyoko had stared in horror at the second White Day gift and then at the retreating form of Tsuruga's manager. Given no choice but to accept Yashiro's gift without protest, the actress had then been forced to more graciously accept Ren's present. Her eyes had glowed with pleasure though when she opened the small jewelry box to reveal the silver fairy stick pin holding the tiniest polished blue iolite stone. Kyoko had squealed to see the fairy holding it's own version of 'Corn'. The teen had been so excited that she had actually hugged Ren in thanks before she realized what she was doing. She had instantly been embarrassed but the actor had relieved her guilt somewhat by assuring her that her hug was appreciated. After all, he had given her a kiss as a thank you for his gift. This comment had led Kyoko into a rousing scolding of his playboy attributes but it had thankfully driven all thoughts of her own spontaneous affection out of her mind.

Ren suddenly frowns and Kyoko almost immediately asks what is wrong.

"I never did find out what Yashiro gave you for White Day," he replies as he pulls into the mostly empty parking lot beside the television station.

Not following the logic of the seemingly random thought, Kyoko replies, "he gave me a hair pin with a daisy on it."

Thinking that the innocence and purity of a daisy perfectly matches the adorable girl beside him, Ren comments that it must be quite cute. The teen nods in agreement as she shuts the car door and pulls the sides of her coat together and holds them in place as protection against the cold wind. Noticing Kyoko's discomfort, Ren uses his long legs to stride forward and act as a human windbreak. Kyoko scurries behind him the whole way to the building while still clutching her coat closed.

Once safely in the warm building, the LME talents are directed to a third floor conference room. The pair stroll into the room fifteen minutes early for the early morning meeting to find that only a single, middle-aged man sits at the table with a number of scripts and storyboards scattered in front of him. The gentleman scribbles notes in the margin of one script then flips open another folder and shuffles through the contents until he finds a number of wardrobe designs which he then matches with the script. Kyoko politely approaches the man she rightfully assumes to be Director Kingo and waits for him to look up and greet her. Ren leans casually against the edge of the large table and watches this first exchange nervously. He crosses his arms and clasps his own elbows tightly to resist the urge to pull Kyoko away from near the director.

With the patience born from her time working at the Fuwa ryokan, Kyoko silently waits for the director to acknowledge her. After a few minutes, Kingo sets aside his pen as he realizes that the small annoyance standing over him is not taking the hint and going away. He sighs dramatically and looks up at the actress.

"Good morning," Kyoko states happily before introducing herself and bowing formally. "I am Kyoko from LME. It is a pleasure to meet you. I look forward to working with you on this project."

Kingo's eyebrow rises slightly as he contemplates the very formal introduction from the youngest member of his new cast. His eyes expertly scan her posture, dress, and demeanor. Finding nothing to fault, he waves his hand.

"Good to meet you too," the director replies with a touch of insincerity in his voice. At his reply, he notices the slight stiffening of the shoulders of the LME actor standing behind the young actress.

The director smiles smugly as he addresses the actor.

"Ah, Tsururga-san, I am _so_ happy to see you joining this production."

A shiver runs up Kyoko's spine as she turns to see the brilliant gentlemanly smile Ren offers the director as he replies politely about how thrilled he is to be part of the new show. On the top of her head, a small grudge sensor trails towards her agitated senpai. Kyoko catches its wispy tail and shoves it home to prevent it from worshiping around the thinly veiled aura of the demon lord. The tension level in the room begins to rise as all three inhabitants fall silent.

Much to Kyoko's relief, the undercurrents are interrupted when Kijima Hidehito meanders into the room. Kyoko rushes to greet the handsome playboy who she has not really seen since Dark Moon wrapped up.

"Good morning, Kijima-san," she says with a bow.

Kijima smiles at the young actress as his eyes inventory her physical growth since last spring. His eyes come to rest on her bust. " Why, good morning, Kyoko-chan. I like your fairy pin."

Kyoko's face lights up as she explains where she got the pin.

"Really?" replies Kijima as he darts an apprising glance towards Tsuruga. He watches the slightly younger actor's response to his next comment.

"Perhaps this time around, you'll give me some Valentine's Day chocolate and I will have a chance to give you something pretty too. Ogata-san and Momose-chan both raved about how yummy your treats were."

When Kyoko blushes and stammers about Vain Day being a long time from now, Kijima looks perplexed for a moment but decides to let the comment slide. After all, there will be ample time to tease her later. He is also disappointed when he fails to elicit any response from his fellow actor at his flirting with Kyoko. All thoughts of Kyoko and Ren rush out of his mind though with the arrival of LoveMe girl number two.

Kanae stalks into the room dressed sharply in a designer skirt, pale sweater and a trendy leather jacket. Her long black hair is swept back from her face and held in place with two golden combs. Around her waist, a linked gold accent belt draws attention to her feminine curves. Kijima is instantly enthralled.

As he steps forward to introduce himself to the gorgeous young woman, his path is disrupted by a LoveMe guided missle.

"Mookkoo-ssaann!" greets Kyoko as she attaches herself to the front of her best friend.

Since it is the first meeting with their new director, Kanae incorrectly assumed that Kyoko would be a bit more reserved and so she is shocked when LoveMe number one adheres herself to her body in a crushing hug.

"MO!" huffs the trapped actress. "Let me go, you weirdo. It's too early in the morning for this kind of greeting."

Kotonami peels herself from Mogami's grip and straightens her clothes. Once the wrinkles are addressed, she turns to LoveMe number one whose eyes are rimmed with tears and whose hands are clasped to her chest like she is suffering a terrible pain. Kyoko's devastated expression haunts the older girl.

"Don't look at me like that," Moko softly scolds. "I just saw you yesterday. There is no reason to look like I just ran over your pet."

Before Kyoko can reply, Amamiya and her manager from Softhat, Yoshimoto, arrive. Ren flinches as he wonders why no one warned LoveMe number three not to bring her manager to the meeting.

A throat clears and the actors all turn to the now standing older man.

"It is now eight. It is time to get started."

As everyone settles into seats, the director makes eye contact with the lone manager in the room.

"Are you Koga Hiromune?" he asks caustically.

"Um, no, I am..." Yoshimoto begins.

"If you are not Koga, then that means you are not a cast member. So why are you at my cast meeting?"

"But I'm..." the manager begins again but falls silent when she notices the extremely annoyed appearance on the director's face.

Amamiya tries to explain the situation.

"Kingo-san," addresses Amamiya. "My manager normally comes to all my meetings."

The director looks at her disdainfully. "Are you under 14?"

Chiori shakes her head.

"Then you don't need a manager present. You leave," Kingo states as he waves his hand towards Yoshimoto. The manager slowly rises and head towards the door. The director then turns to LoveMe number three. "You and your manager need to prepare better for your parts. It is common knowledge in the industry that I do not allow managers at my productions. You would do better to spend your time researching and preparing for your parts over whatever it is you have been doing."

Her cheeks first suffuse with pink in response to her embarrassment and then Amamiya nods as she whispers "yes, sir." At the same time, Ren calmly comments that he is sure that Amamiya-san will not make the same mistake again.

His comment draws the ire of the director away from the original target. Kingo glares at the actor who sits innocently beside Kyoko with his most friendly smile pasted on his face with super glue. His kohai shivers at his harsh aura and she fails miserably at trying to manage the grudges swirling happily in the angry energy of the thinly veiled demon lord.

Strangely enough, no one else seems to notice the anger emanating from Ren. Kyoko glances surreptitiously at her costars' reactions. Moko stares intently at the director while Kijima stares equally intently at Moko. The director is staring at Ren but he still seems unaware of the riot of emotion emanating from the target of his intense vision. When Kyoko checks Chiori's reaction, she notices the other LoveMe member looking at Tsuruga with a thankful and slightly dazed expression. Kyoko stifles the urge to giggle at Amamiya's reaction since most woman seem to react that way to his gentlemanly smile. She has never understood it.

"Don't they see how terribly scary the expression truly is?" she thinks to herself with a shiver of dred.

Admitting that the meeting is getting nowhere fast, Director Kingo finally decides to stop glaring at Tsuruga and start talking about the production.

"By now, I hope that you have had a chance to review the first couple scripts," he begins. "The first story is based loosely on a modernization of the original Little Mermaid, only with no magic. It's not the happy cartoon version either but the original one where the mermaid ends up as sea foam."

The director pulls out fitting schedules for wardrobe and hands them to each member of the cast. He also hands them a photo shoot date schedule.

"Since this will be the first installment, the producers asked that I ensure that Tsuruga-san headlines the story. I agreed this once but all subsequent part distribution will be completely at my discretion. Impress me and you get the better parts. Disappoint me too much and you'll be playing the janitor who sweeps up after the credits."

"For this first program, Tsuruga-san, you will be playing Keitaro, second heir to the Numamura fortune, Kotonami-san, you will play Kimi, the woman he ends up loving, Kijima-san, you will be the lawyer who is searching for the first heir, Yoshie who will be played by Kyoko-san. Amamiya-san will play Yoshie's friend and if Koga-san ever arrives, he can have the part of Keitaro's college friend."

"Ah, man," moans a raspy male voice from the doorway. "the lame-o-friend? What a waste."

The entire cast turns to watch Koga Hiromune slouch into the room and drop dejectedly into a vacant chair. Koga lounges with his long leather clad legs stretching out under the table. He rolls his neck and runs his fingers through his shoulder length red and brown dyed hair to better reveal his masculine features and electric green eyes. The handsome actor yawns loudly and absently rubs his bloodshot eyes before shrugging out of his heavy leather jacket. His shirt, a flashy net affair, does nothing but draw attention to his well defined chest and stomach muscles.

Kyoko's mouth drops open slightly and her eyes grow wide in amazement at Koga's complete lack of professionalism. Unfortunately, Ren doesn't realize the reason for his sweetheart's reaction to the gorgeous bad boy now lounging entirely too close to _his_ Kyoko. Ren's gentlemanly smile slips a bit as his green-eyed monster peeks over his normal mask.

Unconsciously, Tsuruga reaches out and touches Kyoko lightly on the arm. A blush rushes up Kyoko's cheeks to her ears as she interprets Ren's touch as being a warning to stop staring and behave more professionally. When Kyoko blushes, it makes Ren believe that Kyoko is embarrassed that he noticed her unguarded attraction to the new arrival. This only serves to make him even more angry.

Kanae and Chiori both stare at the late arrival with obvious disdain and Kijimi never takes his eyes off his newly acquired target.

Watching the small exchanges by all the cast members, Kingo barely suppresses a smirk. The director offers a sharp warning to Koga that if he is ever late again that he will be fired on the spot no matter how much Akatoki fusses. He then calls everyone's attention back to the meeting and directs the actors into a quick read-through of their parts. As he listens to the actors interpretations of their parts, he can't help but smile outright.

"Oh, this is going to be fun," he thinks evilly to himself before stopping the reading to harshly correct the manner in which Kijima is reading his part.

"Lots of fun."


	5. Letters

**Letters**

Kyoko once more glances at the silent, stewing celebrity sitting beside her in the car. She doesn't understand why her senpai appears so angry. The read-through of the script went surprisingly well for having their parts sprung on them just moments before the task. Kingo had only stopped Tsuruga once to interject a strong suggestion. The director had corrected the rest of the actors at least three times a piece but each of his directions had been insightful. Kyoko frowns slightly. She just wishes Kingo-san was a bit more pleasant in his tone of voice and manner. Fleetingly, Kyoko misses Ogata-san's soft and kind demeanor. She shakes the unkind comparison between the two directors from her mind. Kyoko resolutely reminds herself that she can handle whatever her new director gives her. After all, she may be a relative newbie to the acting world but she is still a professional actress. She will do her job and make her senpai proud.

Stealing another glance at her senpai, Kyoko once again tries to ask him what is wrong. This time, Ren just sighs instead of insisting that everything is fine.

"How do you always know when something is bothering me?" he mutters quietly. Ren thinks about how Kyoko knew he was bothered the day Fuwa visited them on the set of Dark Moon. To the outward world, he had been calmly practicing his piano fingering but not to Kyoko. She had still known he was upset. Ren wonders if she can read the anger he keeps hidden inside so easily, why can't she see the love too? The actor sighs again.

Kyoko tilts her head to the side. She isn't sure if Ren meant the question rhetorically or not so she smiles and places her hand on her chest. She can't explain about her grudges for fear he will think her truly crazy but she has another explanation that her senpai may understand.

"I feel it," she replies simply. "Sometimes, being with you makes my chest tight and my stomach feel queasy. It's a bit like standing along the edge of a high cliff above a thunderous sea. The wind buffets my body slightly and the crash of the waves thunders in my ears but the ground is still solid beneath my feet so I can experience the chaos while still feeling safe. Your chaotic feelings are like the sea and wind that batter my being."

Now it is Kyoko's turn to sigh. "When I feel you like that, I wish I could help you more. I know that I am just your kohai but you do so much for me. I truly wish there was something I could do for you."

In her mind, she wishes the her senpai would trust her the way that he trusts her alter ego, Bo.

The driver glances quickly from the street to the young woman in his passenger seat. Kyoko sits with her hands clasped in her lap and her eyes on the floor. Her cheeks are flushed with embarrassment. The moments tick slowly passed. The tension in her chest slowly dissolves so the actress looks up at her senpai. Ren stares intently at the road but a soft smile now rests on his face. Happily for both talents, the tension does not return for the remainder of the ride to LME.

* * *

A sudden fanfare shatters the quiet of L.A. Hearts and all the patrons jump. Coffees spill and food flies as all eyes swivel towards the entrance to the small office cafe'. Two attendants in medieval European garb enter with trumpets resting against their shoulders like a musical honor guard. Following the trumpeters, President Takarada sweeps into the cozy restaurant dressed in all the finery of a French king. He regally strolls past the booths of employees searching for his intended target. Spying the energetic teen in a corner booth enjoying the end of her lunch with Ren and Yashiro, Lory approaches and revels in amusement at the apprehension on her male companions' faces.

As if cued by an unseen force, the trumpeters blast another fanfare when Lory stops beside the table where LoveMe number one grins first at her lunch mates and then at the cos-playing head of LME.

"Ah, Mogami-san!" booms the president's deep voice.

Kyoko joins the fun and stands so she can curtsy to the mock royalty as she imagines a medieval vassal would have done. The feminine bow is a bit difficult in her slim skirt but she covers well. The _king_ laughs. Reaching out for Kyoko's hand, he pulls the teen to stand properly before raising her delicate hand to his lips and brushing her knuckles with a faint greeting befitting his costume. Kyoko grins and laughs in response.

Lory chuckles at her willingness to play along with his whimsy and tells his first LoveMe girl to have a seat. He turns to his aide who hands him two thick invitation sized envelopes as well as a thin airmail envelope. He hands one of the thick envelopes to Ren and another to Kyoko. Lory then waits for his talents to open them. Ren watches too as Kyoko opens her mail first.

In order to preserve the elegant envelope, Kyoko carefully slides the sealed part of the envelope free. She pulls an embossed invitation card from the small envelop. She gasps as she quickly scans the contents. Surprised yet excited, the actress turns to the president to confirm that the invitation is true. He nods.

"What does it say?" asks Yashiro when he can no longer control his curiosity.

Kyoko smiles then reads the short note.

_**Kyoko: **_

_**Congratulations**_

_**You have been nominated for an **_

_**Asian Television Award**_

_**in the category of**_

_**best dramatic performance by a newcomer**_

_**for your performance as **_

_**Hongo Mio in Dark Moon**_

_**ATA Ceremony 8 pm December 14th**_

_**Pan Pacific Hotel, Singapore**_

"Congratulations, Kyoko-chan," gushes Yashiro as the actress falls silent. She raises her large sparkling eyes to the three men sharing her joy. Lory pats her on the shoulder and grins at her like a proud parent. Yashiro continues to exclaim about what an honor it is to even be nominated for an ATA. Finally meeting her senpai's eyes, Kyoko freezes momentarily and four of her sluggish grudges fry to a crisp under the radiant beams of Ren's tender smile.

"Good job, Mogami-san," murmurs the actor in his quiet, silky voice that so well matches his tender expression.

Noticing Ren's face slip, Takarada and his aide nonchalantly step forward to block the view of the celebrity from the rest of the cafe'. Although Lory's goal in life is to share love with the world, he realizes that witnesses to Japan's number one actor's unrequited love for his number one LoveMe girl would never help the tenuous situation. The president clears his throat and rubs his face in warning when Ren glances at him. Quickly, the actor recovers his control by turning his attention to his own invitation. Just like Kyoko, he has been nominated for the ATA for his part as Tachibana Katsuki in Dark Moon.

"Congratulations, Tsuruga-san!" states his kohai with more pride in her voice than she showed for her own nomination. "I am sure that you will win. Your Katsuki was incredible.

Ren thanks the actress as Lory hands the third envelop to Kyoko. One look at the return address and the actress squeals at a level to rival the pair of Lory's trumpeters. Unable to contain her excitement, she tears open the envelop and completely ignores the confused faces of her two younger companions as her eyes devour the contents of the letter.

Lory shakes his head in amusement at her reaction as he quietly withdrawals from the cafe'. He wonders briefly how the real Kuon will react when he learns that his parents have been in contact with their surrogate son for the past eight months.

Back in the cafe', Kyoko finally finishes her letter. Ren and Yashiro sit mesmerized by her expression. Her golden eyes are large and dewy and her face reflects an uncontrolled delight. The pair can practically see the glittering flower petals and twittering birds fluttering about the teen's head as she travels to La La land over the content of her second envelop. When Ren can no longer contain his amusement at Kyoko's enchanted reaction, he starts to chuckle into his hand. Yashiro nudges him none too gently with his elbow as if to say "stop laughing at the girl you love because it will only cause you grief." This just makes Ren laugh harder which, in turn, pulls the beautiful resident of the magic kingdom back to the real world.

In an instant, Mogami shifts from Fairytale-mode to Mio-mode which quickly sobers both her companions. Ren grumpily wonders why his manager always seems right about Kyoko's reactions. Attempting to redirect the malicious energy, Ren asks Kyoko about her second letter. Mio falls away as the teen returns to her good mood.

"It's from father. He wanted to congratulate me on my nomination and tell me how proud he is of me. Of course, he knows because the Boss told him long before our invitations came. That was kind of cruel of the President, wasn't it? Anyway, father recently finished a huge project and he and mother are planning a trip to celebrate. They hope to have a chance to spend some time with me. In fact, mother mentioned that she has a small project that she will be doing at the end of the trip and so she may get to spend extra time with me."

Confused because he thought Kyoko was on bad terms with her family, Yashiro comments that her parents must be proud of their daughter.

"Actually, I am their son," Kyoko explains as she grins at her private joke. At her comment, Ren stiffens and Yashiro gapes.

"Son?" Yashiro repeats.

Kyoko nods. "Yep, son. I know it's silly but the Hizuris call me son instead of daughter which I guess doesn't hurt anything since, well, I'm not their real kid anyway. It's all just for fun."

Yashiro agrees with Kyoko and laughs at the silliness but Ren remains surprisingly silent.

* * *

In the mail office of Akatoki Agency, another letter does not receive the same excited response as the personally delivered mail from the president of LME. This letter is shuffled into a pile of other fan mail. A part time employee opens the letter and skims it. She then tosses it into a box full of other similar letters all addressed to Fuwa Sho. In a week or two, someone else may read the letter or it may be tossed in the trash. Either way, it will never make it to the musician's attention.


	6. Very Special Guest

**Very Special Guest**

"Doing homework, Kyoko-chan?" inquires Ishibashi Hikaru as he looks over the younger girl's shoulder at the collection of figures on the page.

Kyoko sets aside her pen and shakes her head.

"No, just trying to figure out some changes to my budget. I need a new winter coat and I need a fancy dress."

"Why do you need a fancy dress?" Hikaru asks. His chest suddenly feels tight. "Do you have a special date or something?"

Again, Kyoko shakes her head,

"Not exactly," Kyoko explains. "I was nominated for an ATA and so I will need a dress to wear to the ceremony. I'm just trying to figure out how I am going to pay for it."

"You were nominated for an Asian Television Award? Kyoko-chan, that is GREAT!"

"What's great?" asks Ishibashi Yuusei as he enters the lounge being trailed by Ishibashi Shinichi. The arms of the two young men are filled with a variety of junk food and drinks. When Hikaru tells them about Kyoko's award nomination, both drop the snacks and rush to congratulate her also. While Shinichi and Yuusei fawn over Kyoko's achievement, Hikaru once again glances at Kyoko's finance page. He is shocked at how little money she actually has compared to her expenses. With a worried frown, he shifts his attention to the cute young woman who is obviously struggling to support herself.

When his counterparts finish their wishes for good luck, Hikaru grabs them and pulls their heads down into a huddle. Embarrassed at all the attention, Kyoko wanders back to her budget paperwork and tidies up the table. She can not hear the whispered exchange but she suspects it involves her because Shinichi keeps peeking over Hikaru's shoulder to steal looks at her. Kyoko grins. Whatever they are suddenly planning is sure to be funny. It always is.

The Bridge Rock huddle is interrupted when the producer swings open the door with his normal scowl in place on his face.

"I have the guest list for next week," he announces as the Ishibashis grab their snacks for consumption during their production meeting. Hikaru grabs a normal anpan and the lone tea and hands them to Kyoko who bows her head in thanks. The young man smiles and winks before opening his own favorite calorie bomb and golden cola.

"I have confirmation on Koga Hiromune who will be our acting guest next week as well as confirmation of Ogata Hiroaki who will be spotlighting the upcoming Asian Television Awards."

The producer glares viciously at Kyoko before his second announcement.

"We have also been lucky enough to secure Fuwa Sho for the musical slot. Given how his last guest visit went, we are fortunate that he agreed to a second appearance. That being said, you need to treat him with kid gloves. Understood?"

The producer again stares directly at Kyoko when he asks the question. All four talents nod in agreement but the LoveMe girl silently laments her cruel fate. She obviously offended some great deity somewhere to be forced to cater to the cockroach musician yet again.

"When you are all done stuffing your faces, you should get ready. Oh, and Kyoko, congratulations on your ATA nomination."

All four talents stare in amazement at the producer as he smiles at Kyoko for what might be the first time ever. "You did a good job in Dark Moon. I am glad that you are being recognized for it. Sawara-san contacted me and requested a substitute for the weekend you will be gone."

Too stunned by the producer's kind words to do anything more then quietly thank him, Kyoko watches as the normally grumpy older man exits the lounge.

"Wow," Shinichi exclaims in a teasing tone. "Boss-man congratulated you. That's even more impressive than being nominated for the award."

In defense of his young crush, Hikaru elbows the Bridge Rock joker. A short, good natured scuffle ensues. As the calming voice of reason, Yuusei attempts to pull the friendly combatants apart and reminds them that they need to hurry and set a date before they head to the stage.

"Oh, yeah," exclaims Hikaru as he immediately releases Shinichi from his headlock. Shinichi elbows the short host one more time before standing up.

The air rushes out of Hikaru's lungs making his invitation freeze in his mouth. Shinichi takes advantage and asks Kyoko instead. She looks confused for a moment but she tells him that she is free on Sunday evening.

"Great. Then how about we pick you up at your home around six and take you to get a dress," Shinichi plans.

"Eh?"

Hikaru recovers his breath and explains that they want to buy her a dress for the award ceremony. It will be their way of congratulating their co-star. When Kyoko shakes her head and stresses that it wouldn't be proper to have them buy her a dress, Yuusei reminds her that they are her senpais and that it is their job to help her prepare for her jobs properly. Hikaru and Shinichi echo his argument. Unable to resist their combined persuasion, Kyoko writes her address down for the boys and agrees to meet them on Sunday at five at her home so that she can make them dinner before they take her for the dress. She hands the note with her address to the group's leader. Hikaru glows at the prospect of a Kyoko cooked meal and he misses Shinichi's attack. The younger man grabs the address from Hikaru's hand and stuffs it into his pocket while laughing hysterically at his dumbfounded leader. Another scuffle ensues which Kyoko expertly resolves by offering two more pieces of paper with her address on them to Yuusei and Hikaru. Shinichi huffs in mock disgust at her simple solution.

As the co-stars complete their plans for Sunday, the assistant director for the show sticks his head in the door and prods them into moving.

Fifty minutes later, Kyoko races across the stage sweating in her over-sized chicken costume which has been accented with a colorful apron like kindergarten teachers wear. Bo frantically chases the three Ishibashis who are dressed as kindergarten boys and in turn are chasing three kindergarten age actresses. The members of Bridge Rock each hold a realistic looking creepy critter which is why the girls are running about shrieking in mock fear. The audience roars with laughter which reaches its peak when the actresses suddenly stop running and turn to the Bridge Rock boys who, in turn, hand them their plastic critters before scooping the young girls onto their shoulders. The actresses then fling the creepy props at Bo who acts horribly scared and flees the stage.

Kyoko exits the stage and heaves a sigh of relief. Running in Bo's costume has never been easy but she realizes that she is not getting as much exercise lately. Vowing to increase her activity level, Kyoko pulls off her chicken head and heads towards the storage room as she hears the Bridge Rock boys reminding the audience to tune in next week for their exciting guests. LoveMe number one grumbles all the way to the storage room as she imagines all the awful things she still hopes to do to next week's _very special_ music guest.


	7. Roles to Play

**Roles to Play**

Ren glances at his silent passenger as they drive to the wardrobe fitting for Innocent Whispers and the photo shoot scheduled afterward. The actor admits to himself that he has once again bullied the young actress into accepting a ride to work with him. Last evening, Kyoko had been quite adamant that she wanted to ride her bike to work but Ren had complained about how lonely the ride will be since he can't bring Yashiro. As expected, Kyoko caved.

Today, she sits silently in the passenger seat stewing about something. It seems strange for Ren because he is normally the one who is silent and she is the one who blurts out everything. He can't help but wonder what she is thinking about so seriously. She assures him it isn't work related so he doesn't feel right trying to force the information out of her. He doesn't want to scare her or make her think he is once again bullying her.

The pair have driven for almost fifteen minutes before Kyoko finally decides to voice her concern. She stares at the hands in her lap and twists her fingers nervously around the end of her broken coat zipper.

"A senpai can be your friend, right?" she finally asks.

Of all the questions his kohai could ask him, this is not one he expected. Ren smiles softly towards the nervous teen before returning to face forward and answering her question.

"Of course they can be friends," he replies as he adds 'and lovers' in his head but he doubts she is ready to contemplate that thought yet.

"I've always thought it's okay to accept gifts from friends without feeling indebted. Friends share. It's one of the things that makes them friends. So that means if a senpai is a friend that it would be okay to accept a gift from them without feeling guilty too. Right?"

"Of course," confirms Ren as he pulls his car into a parking spot and turns off the engine. The actor feels a warmth in his chest at the thought that Kyoko might be willing to see him as a friend. He shifts in his seat to watch the weight of the world drop from Kyoko's shoulders as she unhooks her seat belt. Before exiting the vehicle, she bows her head and offers her senpai her heartfelt thanks. Her innocent smile pierces Ren's chest and makes him catch his breath.

"Any time," he whispers as he lightly touches her cheek and he tenderly smiles at the girl he loves.

Kyoko's expression takes on her impression of a small scared animal before she scurries from the car with her coat flapping in the wind. Watching her retreat, Ren can't help but sigh.

"Friends should be able to touch each other too," he dejectedly mutters to himself before exiting his car and following Kyoko into the studio. Unfortunately, he is obviously not the senpai on Kyoko's mind currently. A gnawing pain settles in his stomach as he worries about who the other person is. He silently hopes it is his parents or the president but has the sinking suspicion it isn't.

* * *

A whirlwind of measuring and fitting ensues for the six cast members of Innocent Whispers all under the critical eye of Director Kingo. The large production room is filled with rolling wardrobe carts from which the staff pull pieces for the actors and actresses to try. Each cast member has their own private little booth with a privacy curtain where they can change. Although Kyoko is nervous at first with changing so close to her male co-stars, she soon finds herself pulled into the frenzy and she quickly forgets her reservations.

"No, No, NO!" the director suddenly yells as he reaches out and rips a silken scarf off Kanae's head and waves it at the head wardrobe mistress. Kotonami flinches slightly as the director tears some of her long tresses from her scalp along with the scarf. Her eyes narrow in annoyance. Her hand smooths her hair back into place as her best friend turns to the director who is ranting about mixed up costumes.

"Begging your pardon, Kingo-san," interrupts Kyoko with a strangely blank face but a tone of voice like a parent correcting a willful child. "You need to be more careful when handling the costumes and props. You could have damaged the material or injured Kotonami-san with your display. As it is, you should apologize to her for pulling her hair."

The veteran actors and wardrobe staff stare in utter disbelief at the youngest member of the cast who has just reprimanded the director as if he was a wayward youth. From his position across the room, Ren groans. He hadn't imagined Kyoko starting an incident this early in production but then he shouldn't be surprised. Kingo's action caused harm to her precious Moko so of course she would be compelled to react. Just like her defense of her favorite senpai when Kuu had slandered him, Kyoko will not stand for anyone hurting her favorite friend. Ren shakes his head as he starts towards the two parties who are currently staring intently at each other.

Before Ren can intervene, Kingo surprisingly bows his head slightly towards LoveMe number one before turning to Kotonami-san and offering a brief apology for his actions.

Director Kingo then turns to the rest of the room and barks sharply that everyone should get back to work. He notices Tsuruga half way across the room from his fitting area and follows the actor back to his space.

"A bit slow on your white horse, Knight-san," the director mutters derisively to the handsome actor in a voice only Ren can hear. Ren turns and offers the director his patented smile but no reply. He silently counts to ten as he works to hold his formidable temper.

Denied his second prey of the day, Kingo withdrawals to the back of the room where he splits his time between calling out waspish orders to the wardrobe staff and writing notes on his clipboard.

* * *

After a short ten minute break, Kingo calls everyone together.

"The photographer is here now, so we need to get ready for the photo-shoot. The shoot will be done in two parts. One set of pictures will be with all six of you together then another set with each of you in pairs. These pair pictures will each have a theme and you will be expected to act accordingly. Tsuruga-san and Kotonomi-san will be the first pair, Amamiya-san and Kijima-san the second and Kyoko-san and Koga-san will be third."

"Your first set of clothes should be in your changing booths. Please be at the set in 30 minutes ready to shoot. I suggest that you get moving so that the make-up artists have time to get you all ready."

Although it is close, all six cast members arrive on the set in time thereby avoiding any scathing comments. The three males are dressed in soft gray slacks, dark shoes, and pale yellow dress shirts. Kotonami has a matching pale yellow slip dress with a gray sweater draped casually over her shoulders. Kyoko and Amamiya both have gray skirts and yellow sweaters. LoveMe number one's skirt is ankle length and conservatively cut while LoveMe number three's skirt if flirty and full and falls to just above her knees. All six cast members wear a pendant with an **IW ** on the end of the gold chains.

The director and photographer are deep in discussion so Kijima takes the opportunity to compliment Kotonami on her appearance. Although she thanks him, she does not start a conversation with him. Instead, she excuses herself and strides across the set to stand beside Kyoko and Ren.

"Crash and burn, man," teases Koga as he watches Kijima's prey slip away. The green-eyed man smirks at his co-star. "She seems like a bit of an ice queen. Don't you think there would be better pickings in other orchards?"

Kijima rubs his hands together and grins. "I'm an experienced harvester. I like this orchard fine even with the chill. I'll just need to wear a sweater until it warms up."

"Whatever you say, man," concedes Koga as he really looks at Kotonami. He guesses that she is classically attractive. In Koga's opinion though, one woman is just as good as the next. Their parts might be slightly different but they all have the same functions. Given his money, body, and status, the green-eyed actor never has to search hard for a bed warmer if he really wants one and he doesn't seek them for company. In his jaded opinion, his well stocked bar is better companionship than the fairer sex anyway. His attention falls onto the conservatively dressed teen speaking in an animated manner to their other three co-stars. A small smile quirks across his lips.

'At least that one's got some spunk,' he contemplates silently. 'She might be good for some free entertainment.'

Koga's thoughts are interrupted when Kingo and the photographer, Endo-san, finally call the cast onto the set to begin taking pictures. The first half of the shoot moves slowly. As a photographer, Endo has captured the images of everything from industrial tractors to risque centerfolds. He moves slowly and purposefully; he meticulously records the entire cast in a variety of positions. Endo then completes a couple individual shots before Kingo announces that it is time for the second part of the shoot. He sends Ren and Kanae to wardrobe to start getting ready while he reviews his expectations for the other two couples.

"Kijima-san and Amamiya-san. You will be acting the parts of childhood friends. I want to see your characters glow with your platonic love for each other. Like best friends and siblings rolled into one."

The pair nods in understanding.

Kingo then turns his attention to Kyoko and Koga. He keeps his face devoid of any emotion as he informs them of their roles.

"You two are to be my bad boy and bad girl. I expect your characters to scream with attitude and sexuality."

Koga nods but Kyoko's eyes flash wide before she quickly ducks her head and blushes. Kingo watches her reaction and smirks. This is just what he was hoping would happen. He rubs his hands together in glee as he anticipates the tongue lashing he will be able to unleash on the young actress who dared to stand up to him earlier in the fitting. The director is sure that an innocent young thing like Takarada's little favorite will never be able to fulfill his request properly. As the four cast members head to the wardrobe area, Kingo can't help but chuckle evilly.


	8. Predator and Prey

**Predator and Prey**

Kanae and Ren return to the photo-shoot studio dressed in formal wear. His black tuxedo has no tails but the purple vest matches her shimmering floor length, backless gown. The make-up artist has expertly twisted Moko's long dark hair into an elegant twist and hung glittering jewelry from her ears and neck.

"Ah, you both look lovely," Endo comments as he turns from directing two of his assistants from moving a tall white pillar onto the open set.

Kingo approaches his first couple and explains their parts. They are supposed to act as a couple who are in love but that they each believe their feelings to be unrequited. The second half of the shoot will be of their reactions after they both learn that they love each other. Ren and Kanae both nod their heads that they understand their casually outlined characters.

Endo directs them to the set and has Ren lean on the pillar as he watches the object of his affections as she goes through the motions of fixing her make-up and hair. Ren watches his partner intently and lets all the love he feels for Kyoko wash across his face. A shiver runs up Kanae's spine so she turns to stare at the actor who is staring at her. As she makes eye contact with Ren, all she sees is his normal pleasant smile which makes her frown slightly.

As his camera snaps in rapid succession, Endo murmurs his approval. Kingo clenches his hand into a fist in frustration as he watches the scene play out. He barely breathes in his desire to find something to fault with the pair. His first chance comes when Ren and Kanae switch roles and the actress is watching the actor drink slowly from a flute of fake champagne.

"Tsuruga-san," he starts in his slightly condescending tone. "I need you to show a more casual atmosphere. You look too stiff. It's like you don't want to be here. Lower your shoulders slightly and tone your smile down a bit. It almost seems forced. Kotonami-san, you need to show more nervousness. You are showing that you like him but you come across as thinking you can get him without a problem. Try moving your hands a bit nervously or duck your head a bit more and worry your lower lip. Remember that you are trying to look attracted and nervous at the same time."

Both actors adjust their actions slightly and Endo tells them that their expressions are better. When they move to the final phase of their shoot, Endo takes a number of shots of the pair formally dancing. Kingo does not comment on these shoots but he picks apart their interactions when they settle on the prop couch. He harasses both Ren and Kanae that they are too formal and stiff with touching each other.

"You look like you're on your first blind date and not like you're with your true love. Unless you're that stiff with your real love, huh, Tsuruga-san? She must be a real nasty piece of work if you're that afraid of touching her."

Ren presses his lips together and Kanae's eyes spark momentarily with anger at the veiled insult to Kyoko. They both take a deep breath. Ren rolls his head and relaxes his shoulders. Being near Kyoko does tend to make him tense, but mostly, it is because he is trying to control his baser desires. Anger bubbles under the surface as he realizes that Kingo has noticed this tension. He will need to be more careful. If the director has noticed, others might realize his feelings too.

"Count to ten," whispers Kanae as she fervently hopes that they finish these scenes before Kyoko comes out of the wardrobe area. She lays her head against Ren's chest and smiles gently at the sound of his heartbeat. She notices the beat slow slightly as the actor regains control. Ren trails his hands into Kanae's hair and pulls free the long tresses from its elegant twist. He brings the end of her hair to his lips and kisses it before letting it fall from his fingers.

The soft sound of the door from the wardrobe room opens and Kingo glances back at the returning cast members before he calls out loudly.

"Finish it," he orders.

* * *

While Ren and Kanae are starting their shoot, the other four cast members enter their wardrobe booths to find their costumes. Kijima and Amamiya have an easy time with them. They have blue jeans, sneakers and light blue or soft pink shirts. Their make up is simple and so couple number two returns to the studio before Ren and Kanae even start the second of their three part session.

Kyoko does not have as easy a time. She enters her private cubicle and the first thing she sees is the black leather duster laying across her straight-backed wooden chair. The coat automatically reminds her of Cain's duster. Setsu bubbles towards the surface but Kyoko quickly pushes her back into place.

"No, you can't come out now. Tsuruga-san isn't Cain now so it would be bad for you to make an appearance. I need to come up with another character in order to do this."

Kyoko picks up the skimpy black leather shorts and the equally skimpy leather halter top. Both are items Setsu would have been comfortable wearing but make Kyoko blush. She slips out of her gray skirt and yellow top and slides into the leather shorts. The stiff material resists her and she ends up battling to zip shut the tight bottoms. Kyoko stretches and bends to try to break in the fit a bit better. From her experience as a Heel sibling, she knows that leather has a life of its own and often take a couple times of wear before the pieces are truly comfortable and becomes like a durable second skin.

Kyoko discards her bra and pulls on the small vest-like leather shirt. She zips the three inch zipper that holds the small vest closed between her breasts. She snaps the spiked dog collar onto her neck as well as the two chunky leather studded bracelets. Kyoko then picks up the leather knee high boots that will need to be laced up the back. She slides her foot into the boot and slowly begins lacing the footwear up her ankle and over her calf. It takes her a while to get both boots properly closed. She slips into the heavy duster and leaves it hanging open.

She then takes a look at herself in the full length mirror at the back of the booth. The teen blushes at the image but begins to construct a character for herself.

"You're Ami," she tells her reflection. "You are a tough as nails chick who ran away from home at the age of fourteen when your beloved father died. Your mother was jealous of you because her new creepy boyfriend seemed to like you better. You've supported yourself since then by working a number of thankless jobs but you refuse to let your circumstances affect your outlook on life. You're gorgeous and confident. Guys find you fascinating and will do whatever they can to possess you, but you have been unmoved by any so far. You won't let anyone push you around. You believe that you are worthwhile and taking what you want from the world is your prerogative. Others might see you are a bitch, but you are just looking out for yourself because no one else is going to do it for you."

Kyoko opens her eyes and she squares her shoulders. Gone is the painfully polite and innocent Mogami Kyoko. Life and determination flash in _Ami's_ golden eyes as she turns and stalks from the dressing booth. _Ami's_ rolling gait reminds all the onlookers of a graceful predator stalking its poor hapless prey.

Sitting in front of the large make-up mirror, Koga watches Kyoko's image move across the room. A shiver runs up his spine as he makes eye contact with her startling image. He swivels in his chair to watch the real thing take the last couple steps to the make-up area. His breath hitches when fearful goosebumps skim across his arms as he imagines himself at this leather clad stalker's mercy because she obviously has none.

"Uh, Kyoko-san, would you like to sit here?" asks one of the make-up artists with a quiet, nervous voice when _Ami's_ aura washes over her.

After dropping her coat from her shoulders directly to the floor, _Ami_ drops nonchalantly into the make-up chair. She continues to stare aggressively at Koga. He watches her tongue slip seductively across her lips and his eyes dilate as his body responds to the gorgeous creature enticing him with her every movement.

'Damn,' the actor thinks. 'I didn't expect her to be quite this entertaining quite this quickly.'

Koga watches the entire time that Kyoko has her make-up applied and her hair styled. Although the accents further establish her physical "bad girl" presence, they are still just trappings. Kyoko's real talent lies in her body stance, expressive eyes and overwhelming aura. When _Ami_ stands, slips her arms back into her duster, and stalks towards the studio, Koga rushes to follow her. For the first time since he was a child, he is mesmerized. His excitement at acting against his chameleon co-star leaves him giddy with anticipation. The older actor finds himself hurrying to catch up to the leather goddess as she enters the studio.

"Finish it," orders Director Kingo and _Ami's_ golden eyes travel across the studio to watch the couple on set.

Ren's hand moves to cup Kanae's cheek. In response, she tilts her head back and stares lovingly into his eyes. Slowly, so the photographer can capture each movement, the actor lowers his head to faintly brush his lips against Kanae's waiting ones. LoveMe number two wraps her arms around her partner and returns the kiss. A collective sigh echoes across the set at the poignant drama.

Watching the shoot unfold, _Ami_ suddenly stumbles on her boot heel. Without thinking, Koga snakes his arm out and catches the teen from falling. He pulls the seductress against him. Kyoko emerges from _Ami's_ personality momentarily from the shock of seeing her best friend and favorite senpai kiss so passionately. A sharp prick in her chest needles her for an instant before Kyoko forces the unidentified pain and her own personality back beneath _Ami's_ hastily constructed defense.

The drama on the set is dropped from _Ami's_ interest as she attends to the arm currently restricting her movement.

"I suggest that you remove your hands from me unless you want to loose them," she quietly threatens Koga. The actor chuckles and pulls the leather goddess tighter against his body as he embraces his own "bad boy" character.

"Tell me pretty please," he whispers seductively into _Ami's_ ear.

_Ami_ grasps Koga's hand and forces her thumb into the space between his thumb and fingers where they have slipped inside her open coat to clutch against her bare stomach. At the same time, she lifts her leg and stomps her spiked heel onto his foot.

"Yah-oow!" the bad boy shouts as the teen flings his arm from around her middle and turns to face her previous captor.

"I beg for no man," she murmurs dangerously. _Mio_ offers some of her malice to lace _Ami's_ threat and Koga finds himself taking a step back from the significantly smaller girl. He swallows and nods.

By this time, all the crew and cast are watching the fascinating character drama unfolding in the wings of the set.

_Ami_ takes another step towards her prey who suddenly realizes that everyone is watching. The avid audience keeps the actor from stepping back in fear again and so _Ami's_ next step brings her back to his chest. She pokes her finger against his exposed sternum as an evil yet seductive leer spreads across her face.

"I beg for no man," she mutters "but you are welcome to do so."

Koga's eyes widen and his breath catches at the raw sexuality blanketing his body. His blood pounds in his ears and his mouth and throat suddenly feel dry. As _Ami_ spins on her heel to walk away, he can't help but reach out to her and beg.

"Pretty please," he whispers before he catches himself.

To Director Kingo's horror and amazement, it is the veteran actor who blushes in embarrassment at the end of the exchange and not the impudent little LoveMe teen.


	9. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

"Sir, Director Kingo is here to speak with you," prompts Lory's aide from the doorway of his private office at his home. It is late Saturday evening and the president has been waiting on pins and needles for an update on his current project.

"Why don't you take him to the study and I will join him there shortly," Lory replies as he gathers up the script he is reviewing as well as two others that he has already approved.

The powerful entertainment magnet flows down his hallway in his favorite Arabian prince costume. With a flourish, he sweeps into his study to greet his clearly agitated co-conspirator.

"Are you trying to drive me insane?" accuses the director as he paces from one side of the opulent and richly decorated room to the other one.

Lory chuckles. "Many would say that you have already been on that trip many years ago."

Kingo freezes and turns to the head of LME with a vicious expression on his face.

The president waves off the moody reaction as he places his scripts on the mahogany table. At the end of the meeting, the president will make sure that the director takes the scripts with him. They are for episodes four through six of Innocent Whispers. He had sent the stories back to the staff writers for some adjustments the day before yesterday. He smirks at his expert scam. Even though Lory told Ren that the project belonged to Kingo only, he did not let him know that he was actually behind the entire production. The LME president glances at his guest and hopes that he is doing the right thing.

Walking across the study, Lory settles into one of the two leather chairs facing the fireplace. He stares into the leaping flames as he patiently waits for the agitated director to join him.

Kingo sighs dramatically then drops a pink folder on the end table between the two leather chair. He settles wearily into the other leather chair as Lory picks up the folder.

The president flips open the folder and removes a large pile of production photographs. He flips through the full cast images as well as the individual shots. They are professional and perfect. They will be sent out this next week to start advertisements for the upcoming show. Lory has planned an all out media blitz for his newest baby.

The next set are of photos are of Ren and Kanae. Lory can't help but smile at the story being told in the images. He silently congratulates both his talents on their emotional displays.

"How much prompting did these images require?" Lory asks.

"Very little for the first part but the last ones took some effort. Neither talent seemed comfortable being physically close with each other in a romantic manner. I was actually surprised at how stiff Tsuruga was."

Lory snorts. He is not surprised. Kuu's boy is a love idiot after everything is said and done. If he wasn't such an idiot, Lory would not be forced to be so Machiavellian with his plans.

The president flips to the pictures of Ren and Kanae kissing.

"Wow, these are really impressive," he mutters. "Was Kyoko-san on set for this exchange?"

Kingo nods and the president goes back to examining photos as he thinks that they are even more impressive now.

"How did she respond?" Lory asks.

Kingo shrugs. "She was kind of indifferent," he replies.

Lory frowns. That was not the reaction he was hoping to receive.

He flips through the second couple's pictures. This second coupling really looks like they are having a lot of fun and enjoying each others company.

"Impressive. Kijima-san actually curbed his playboy attitude to be able to get a friendly atmosphere going with Amamiya-san," Lory comments.

"Actually, your girl had an easier time then he did. It took her a few minutes but she warmed to the roll of friend pretty quickly. Kijima-san needed a number of prompts though because he kept slipping into his normal attitudes towards pretty females. It would have been even more of a challenge if I had paired him with Kotonami-san."

"Really?" Lory inquires with sudden increased interest. "He seems smitten with LoveMe number two?"

Kingo nods.

"Hmm, that should be interesting to watch," the president replies as he flips through to the final set of images. The folder falls to the floor as the president stands.

"What the HELL is this?" he demands as he turns on the glowering director. Feeling trapped in his chair by the irate cos-player, Kingo also jumps to his feet.

"Those are retribution gone all to hell," the director grumbles as he brushes past the horrified president and starts pacing again.

Lory takes a calming breath as he flips once more through the remaining images. As he looks at the provocative pictures, he shivers not just at the startling depiction of his innocent LoveMe number one but also at how powerfully the drama unfolds.

"How did this happen, Dark?" ask Lory with concern evident in his voice and expression.

Kingo pauses at the utterance of his old nickname. No one has called him that in years. He stares across the room at one of the few people who knew him by that name yet still will associate with him. The director frowns. Even if the president only associates with him through work, he owes him something for that loyalty. Kingo sighs and runs his fingers through his slowly graying hair.

"You promised me that I could be myself with this project, right?" the director stresses to begin.

Lory nods.

"Well, she pissed me off," he rants as he flings his hand towards Lory to indicate the actress whose picture rests in his hands.

"You told me that Tsuruga would most likely cause me some difficulties but he has been almost unfailingly polite. In fact, he's only said one thing so far and that was in defense of your third LoveMe gal. Although, to his credit, Kyoko didn't really give him a chance this morning."

The director accurately relates the events of the morning as well as his attempt at retribution for her publicly correcting his childish behavior.

"I failed miserably though," he admits as he sits down at the table and rests his head in his hands. I expected her to be horrified when she saw the outfit she was to wear. She's so damn conservative and sweet. Hell, even when she was correcting my bad behavior, she was so damn polite about it. I was so amazed I couldn't yell at her. Then when the moment was over, I knew that I had to do something about it or I would lose and we both know how much I hate to lose."

Kingo shares a look with Lory. The president has known him all of his career and he has always known the director to be a driven professional and an artistic perfectionist. He never settles for second best. Even before the accident, he would never have taken a public scolding from a junior in the business.

"Anyway, I expected her to tell me that she couldn't do the shoot dressed in that manner or that she would be so embarrassed that she wouldn't come out of the dressing booth or some dumb fool think like that. I would have scolded her in front of everyone and then either bullied her into the outfit or waited until Tsuruga made a fuss and I allowed her to wear the original outfit. I thought it was the perfect plan for retribution. She came out though. Man, did she come out. Everyone was floored. Me included."

"By the time she came onto the set, she already had Koga wrapped around her finger. She never reacted to the kiss. She then proceeded to sit and calmly watch the entire shoot for Kijima and Amamiya. It was weird. She didn't speak with anyone but watched everything with interest. When I told her what I expected for her shoot, she was completely accepting. I told her that I hoped to see the same type of exchange she did with Koga when she first entered the studio but that I wanted her to end the shots with her accepting his plea."

Lory drops the pictures on the table and spreads them across the dark surface. The first couple show Koga watching Kyoko as she stalks across the stage. Then Koga embracing Kyoko from behind and whispering in her ear. The actress threatens him. He scoffs. She then stomps on his foot and flings off his arm. She turns on him and stabs him in he chest with her finger as she back him across the empty stage. With each step Koga takes backwards, you can see his desire for Kyoko growing. She spins away from him and he reaches out to her. She strides arrogantly away from his outstretched hand but turns slightly. She smirks back at Koga as she lets her coat fall to the ground. The actor step right on it as he follows Kyoko to other side of the stage where a stark white couch sits. Kyoko turns and grabs Koga by the edges of his open leather vest. She first pulls him towards her then pushes him onto the couch before straddling his lap. She runs her hands up his bared chest and laughs. The final images show Kyoko kissing Koga as if she is devouring him.

The very last image haunts the president. It shows Koga with his hands possessively grasping Kyoko's leather covered bottom as the actress pulls away from the kiss with Koga's lower lip between her teeth. A single drop of Koga's blood drips from his lip to his chin to showcase the aggression of Kyoko's seduction.

Lory clears his throat and flips the final picture face down on the table.

"Did Ren watch this shoot?"

Kingo replies that he did. Lory sighs as he steps away from the table.

"How did he respond?"

"Better than Kotonami actually. Afterward, He was kind of quiet about the whole thing although I heard him making some pretty interesting noises during the shoot. I want' sure if they were pain sounds or well, another kind of sound. LoveMe number two's reaction was something else though. When Kyoko exited the stage she lit into her like a fishwife going after her cheating husband."

Lory cringes. Kotonami has a formidable temper. Since she has more understanding about the entertainment world, she had to have suspected that Kyoko's pictures would not really be suitable for promoting the television show.

Kingo laughs mirthlessly. "For a moment, I thought Kyoko was going to hit the other girl but then she suddenly blushed and started apologizing. It was like her entire personality changed. It was weird since she wasn't given a character to play. It was just a photo shoot. Her reaction to her female co-star was what I was expecting at the start of the scene. Not at the end. Are you sure that girl doesn't have multiple personality disorder?"

Lory laughs. "No, she is just that good," he replies as he walks to his liquor cabinet and pours himself a brandy. He offers a drink to Kingo who joins him. They both sip their drinks in silence for a few moments.

The director contemplates the project and the talents that the eccentric president has handed him. Lory considers how he could have misjudged Ren's reactions so badly. The president suddenly smacks himself in the forehead. He had forgotten what Yashiro had told him about last Valentine's Day. He had forgotten that Ren had brushed off Fuwa's kiss and told Kyoko that kissing for her job is not the same as kissing with feeling. Lory groans as he realizes that Ren is once again burying his head in the sand on the beach of his acting career.

"Stupid boy," he mutters.

Realizing what his old friend is thinking, Kingo walks back over to the table and flips the final picture which Lory had previously hid.

"Perhaps not," the director replies.

"You told me that Tsuruga is in love with your first LoveMe girl. That is not LoveMe girl number one," he reports as he taps the picture. His eyes take on an awed expression. "That was someone totally new. Someone who moved and spoke completely different. Hell, I wouldn't have been surprised if she smelled different. She's amazing."

Pushing aside thoughts of Ren, Lory chuckles. "So did you tell Kyoko-san that?"

Kingo glares at his old friend. "Of course not," he replies. "You told me I could be myself on this production."

Saddened by this comment, the president sips his drink and replies "so I did, Dark. So I did."


	10. New Friends

**New Friends**

Kyoko clears the dirty dishes from the final tables as the okami-san accompanies the last customers to the door for the evening. The older woman invites the customers to return again before closing the door and sliding the lock into place. When the two owners of the Daruma-ya join Kyoko in the kitchen, the teen looks up from the glasses and bowls that she is loading into the dishwasher trays. Nervously, Kyoko bows to her landlords before starting a rambling apology.

"I am so sorry to bother you, I realize it gets really busy on Sundays and I normally help with the lunch crowd. I can't help with supper though even though I don't have work because, well, I have a favor to ask, and I realize it is short notice and it's not like I'll make a habit of doing it because, of course, you really don't have time for me to do it that often and then it would be a bother and I wouldn't want to bother you. Except that, well, tomorrow I really need to bother you especially since I already invited them. I promise to clean up and everything and I can even pay for the food and stuff and..."

"Kyoko," interrupts the older woman. The teen falls silent and looks expectantly at the okami-san.

"What do you want to do tomorrow evening?" she prompts since Kyoko's explanation would have most likely have continued for another five minutes and still been just as confusing.

Kyoko grins sheepishly and replies "I invited three friends over for supper."

"How lovely. We've always wanted to meet your friends. Are any of them your boyfriend?"

Kyoko blushes as she insists that they are just her senpais from her job as the chicken.

"Wait, those three cute boys who work with you every Friday night?" her landlady confirms.

Kyoko nods.

The Tashio snorts. Both women look at the chef as he stands by the sink cleaning his knives. They are much too important to put into the dishwasher so every night he carefully washes the tools of his profession. Kyoko explains why she invited the Bridge Rock boys for dinner and about their kind offer to buy her a dress for the Asian Television Awards. When the actress explains that she has been nominated for an award, the Tashio looks up from his cleaning ritual.

"It is good that your industry is acknowledging your hard work, dedication, and skills," the gentleman states in his normally stoic tone before returning his attention back to his knives.

"Oh, yes, Kyoko. Congratulations!" the older woman exclaims as she gives the teen a hug. "We are so proud of you."

Kyoko basks in their warm wishes as she helps finish cleaning up for the day. As the last dishes are stored, the teen stretches and sighs. She wishes the restaurant owners good night then heads up the steps with thoughts of a relaxing bath enticing her. She is gathering her toiletries when her cell phone rings. Vibrating like a cartoon character who put its finger in a light socket, the actress pulls out her phone and checks the identification. Her stomach clenches and her body freezes for a moment when she reads blocked caller. She mutters a quick prayer that it is someone from work and not her senpai. She is horrified by her behavior this morning and she is sure that Tsuruga will berate her mercilessly if he is the caller.

Like a yellow-bellied coward, she avoided him after the shoot. She even refused his ride home by insisting that she and Moko had plans. Luckily, Moko had gone along with her story. Kyoko grimaces. Of course, her best friend had only gone along with the tale so that she could have a chance to berate her behavior once again. Kyoko sighs. She had kind of liked playing Ami but it seems that no one else seemed to like her. Well, except maybe Koga. He seemed to like her well enough. Kyoko frowns. Maybe he liked her too much.

Stealing her nerves and pushing away her thoughts of the photo-shoot, Kyoko answers the phone.

"Good evening," she hesitantly murmurs into the phone.

"Good evening," replies her dreaded senpai. His voice is more husky than normal and he drags his enunciation out longer than would be expected.

Kyoko blushes profusely as she once again dives headfirst into an apology for her unruly behavior at the photo-shoot. She drops to her knees in contrition even though her senpai can not see her action.

"Mogami-san, you already apologized for that. You don't need to do it again," mutters Ren right before he takes another gulp of his golden drink. On his table, a mostly empty decanter of scotch sits beside an insulated bowl of ice. The actor laughs. "You should get off the floor, Mogami-san," he recommends before taking yet another drink.

Kyoko holds the phone away from her ear and stares at it as she wonders how he knows she is on her knees to apologize.

"Do you have ESP or something?"

Ren laughs. "I have something," he chortles. "Definitely something."

"Tsuruga-san, are you okay?" Kyoko asks with concern because something is decidedly wrong with her normally calm and reserved senior.

"ah uh."

"Are you sick?" she asks. Kyoko worries that he is running a fever. A high fever can make a person act strangely and strange is definitely how her respected senpai is acting. She stands and grabs her coat as she hastily decides to go check on her senpai who is obviously sick and by himself. After all, he doesn't care for himself properly when he is well let alone when he is ill.

"Uh huh," Ren replies as he empties his glass and attempts to place it on the table. He misses and drops the glass on the floor instead. The thick carpet protects the glass and it rolls out of reach. Ren laughs as he flops onto his back on the couch.

"I'm deathly ill, Kyoko-chan," he mutters in a suddenly serious tone. "It's terminal. My heart is never going to recover."

Kyoko's chest suddenly feels tight and tears fill her eyes.

"No, that can't be," she denies. "How could this have happened so fast. Have you seen a doctor? You were fine this morning, right?"

Ren snorts. "I was most certainly not fine this morning. I haven't been fine in over a year. You will be the death of me yet, Kyoko-chan. You drive me insane."

"Huh? I drive you..."

Ren interrupts her response, "Hey, do you think Yashiro has to wear gloves with his kitchen appliances or only with his cell phone? I wonder where he gets all those gloves. Do you think he is having an affair with a doctor or something?"

Ren starts to laugh again.

Kyoko suddenly has an epiphany about why her senpai is acting so strange.

"Tsuruga-san, are you drunk?" She asks in a slightly accusing tone as she drops her hastily gathered outerwear and her bag.

Ren instantly tries to stop laughing as he claims to be completely sober.

"Tsuruga-san," says that teen in a tone that makes his name sound like a scolding.

"Well, maybe I've had a drink or two... or maybe three," admits her senpai as he frowns. "Or would that be five or six? Does it count as separate drinks if its all in one glass?"

"Senpai, I think you need to go to bed. Are you at home?"

Ren looks around his living room and nods his head. Since Kyoko can't hear his head rattling, she asks him again. This time he answers properly.

"Then go to bed, Tsuruga-san. Pretty please."

The way she says please reminds Ren of Koga's response to her this morning at the shoot and his alcohol induced mirth suddenly plunges into sadness. In a tone more expected from a lost little boy, he asks her why she acted that way with Koga today. Kyoko sighs as the conversation comes full circle and she is back to apologizing.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I know that I shouldn't have gotten carried away with the character I created but I had to create her. There was no way I would have been able to dress in those clothes on the set without someone to protect me."

"I would protect you. I will always protect you," Ren promises tenderly.

Kyoko sighs. "But you can't protect me from my job, Tsuruga-san. It was my job to participate in the photo-shoot in the clothes the director requested."

"Setsu wore clothes like today without problems and she didn't throw herself at the first handsome man she encountered," Ren accuses jealously.

Kyoko doesn't recognize the tone as jealousy. Instead, she thinks her senpai did not approve of Ami. A small angry ball lodges in the pit of Kyoko's stomach but she pushes down the frustrated bile. "Setsu only had eyes for her brother. She would not have worked at the photo-shoot. She would have realized Cain was missing and tried to force you into the role and that would have been bad for both of us."

Ren mumbles something and Kyoko asks him to repeat it. Ren covers his eyes with his arm and mutters that he misses Setsu. A smile plays across Kyoko's lips as she sits at her desk and admits that she misses her too. Despite everything and all her protests, it was fun playing Cain's little sister. Kyoko had loved having an excuse to be spoiled, protected and cherished. Those are feelings she wishes she could have every day. It was just like being a princess without having to worry about the stupid prince mucking up all the tale by forcing her to fall in love.

Despite his drunken state, Ren summons the brain power for his own small epiphany. "You don't have to be Setsu to feel like her."

"Are you offering to be my big brother again?"

Ren shudders and thinks 'God forbid' but answers aloud "no, not your brother but you mentioned that a senpai can be your friend today. I can be your friend and friends can do all the things that Setsu and Cain did. I enjoyed spoiling Setsu."

Ren's tone turns pleading and Kyoko can just image the puppies lining up in the box behind her senpai. "Will you let me spoil you, Kyoko?"

For a moment, she considers the tempting offer.

"I think I would like that, Tsuruga-san," she finally admits. "But only if you really want to be like that with me."

Ren sighs as he thinks that she truly has no idea how much he wants her in his life.

"Well, then I will let you treat me like Setsu the next time we are together and I will treat you more like Cain. In fact, I will start now. Tsuruga-san, you need to go to bed now," she states in a very firm tone. "Good night."

Kyoko hangs up the phone before Ren can reply. He looks at the phone which is now emanating a disconnection sound and he starts to laugh.

"Good night, my love," he whispers to his empty apartment. Despite the silence that greets his whisper, Ren smiles softly as he plans on ways to spoil his kohai. Images of presents and spending time together flash through his mind as he drifts off to sleep. No matter what Yashiro says, even small progress is still progress in the actor's mind.


	11. The Dress

**The Dress**

Three young celebrities stand in the middle of a pedestrian only street staring first at the entrance to a traditional Japanese restaurant and then at identical pieces of paper in their respective hands.

"I really thought she said to meet her at her home," Yuusei comments as he once again looks at the restaurant and then his paper.

Hikaru frowns in confusion.

"She wouldn't have purposefully given us the wrong address, would she?" he asks in a slightly hurt tone.

Shinichi scoffs, "she might have given a shortie like you the wrong address but she wouldn't stand up all three of us."

The oldest Ishibashi appears crestfallen at the mention of his height as a reason for Kyoko to not invite him to her home. Seeing their leader's reaction, Yuusei tries to smooth his ruffled feathers.

"You know, Hikaru, Kyoko-chan is a really good cook. Maybe her family owns this restaurant. We should go in and check."

Hope springs anew in the oldest member of Bridge Rock. He smiles and strides purposefully towards the Daruma-ya. Shinichi and Yuusea trail him inside the shop.

When they enter, a woman in traditional garb welcomes them to the restaurant and asks if they would prefer a table or to sit at the bar. Instead of choosing one, Hikaru asks for Kyoko-chan. As the okami-san exclaims that they must be her special guests, the young men feel the piercing weight of a deadly aura. After nodding in reply to the older woman, three heads swivel in synchronicity until three pairs of eyes find their way to the source of the cold energy.

The Taisho makes eye contact with each member of Bridge Rock. He does not greet them; he only stares intently at each one in turn. Under the older man's scrutiny, Yuusei and Shinichi both swallow audibly and nervously shift their weight from one foot to the other before lowering their gazes to the ground. Hikaru freezes under the weight of the Taisho's stare. He also swallows and his cheeks flame with a deep crimson blush. This reaction makes the Taisho's eyes narrow and his lips compress in disapproval. The young man tries to find his voice in order to introduce himself but only a squeak issues from his mouth.

Luckily, Kyoko exits the kitchen in time to save him from further discomfort.

"Ishibashi-big brothers," she calls happily as all three members of Bridge Rock sigh in relief. All three young men grin at the teen actress. If one of their expressions happens to be a bit more tender than the other two, Kyoko does not notice. She just beams as she proudly introduces the owners of the Daruma-ya to her coworkers.

Kyoko then ushers her guests into the kitchen where she leads them to the small area that the owners use for their own personal kitchen. She directs the boys to sit at an old yet lovingly preserved kitchen table and chairs. As they settle into their seats, Kyoko serves their dinner. Although the boys normally prefer junk food, they all enjoy the tasty yet healthy meal which Kyoko expertly prepared. Kyoko glows with happiness as they compliment her food and all four enjoy themselves immensely.

When the okami-san stops into the kitchen to retrieve a new tea service, she can't help but smile at the four friends who are laughing with joyful abandon at Shinichi's animated antics. Silently, the older woman retrieves a small camera from under the counter by the register and snaps a quick picture. She can not ever remember seeing the girl she loves like a daughter looking so happy. As she puts the camera away, she can't help but feel proud of Kyoko. She has accomplished so much since she has come to live in their household. The older woman brushes a tear of joy from her eye before calmly heading back to her customers.

Kyoko's guests finally finish stuffing their faces with food. Hikaru leans back from the table and groans. He gently pats his very satisfied stomach.

"I am so full I think even the thought of any more food would make my stomach explode," he jokes. "Thank you, Kyoko-chan. That might have been the best meal I have ever eaten."

His buddies echo their leader's sentiments. Shinichi then teases Kyoko that he is truly jealous of whoever Kyoko ends up marrying because he will be the best fed man in Japan. Kyoko blushes but insists that she doesn't have any plans to ever marry since love is something she hopes to avoid.

Hikaru and Yuusei look at their pretty co-star with concern but Shinichi grins evilly.

"Well, if you don't want to fall in love, you could always just marry me to feed me. I'd love to eat your cooking every day." He laughs. "But then I would always be worried you were cooking for someone else. I'd become jealous that you were secretly making anpan for Hikaru and Yuusei which would lead to horrible bickering and then there would be a messy break up of Bridge Rock. Then you'd refuse to cook for me because they would cancel Kimagure Rock and your would be fired as Bo again. Then we'd have to get a divorce. When we went to fill out the paperwork, we would have to cite cooking as the reason for the marriage dissolving. Of course, the media would be all over our very public break-up and you would decide to run away to America and open a hot dog stand in New York where no one would appreciate your true gift with a skillet and a spatula."

By this time, all three of his dinner companions are staring and giggling in amusement at Shinichi's elaborate tale of woe.

"Ah, perhaps you should just marry Hikaru instead and then just cook for me once a week when we all come over to your house for Sunday dinner," Shinichi decides at the end of his elaborate prediction. "That way, I won't be the cause of your exiled life of hot dog preparation."

"Okay, I will keep that in mind," replies Kyoko in a dead pan tone as she begins to clear the table of dishes.

Shinichi can't resist teasing Hikaru one more time. "Although, maybe a lonely life as a hot dog seller would be preferable to marriage to a shortie, huh?"

Kyoko defends her co-star before Yuusei has a chance to stick up for their friend who suddenly looks dejected.

"Hikaru-san is a kind and sweet and cute guy and he is infinitely preferable to the lonely life of an exiled hot dog seller."

Hikaru glares at Shinichi although the intimidation effect is severely dampened by his blushing cheeks and sparkling eyes which result from Kyoko's innocent compliments.

Checking his watch, Yuusei mutters that they really need to get going if they are going to have any time to find a good dress. The Bridge Rock boys quickly assist Kyoko in cleaning up the dishes before slipping into their coats. Hoping it doesn't get too cold by evening, Kyoko grabs a thick cardigan sweater and buttons it into place.

As they walk out the door, Hikaru worries that Kyoko will be cold in only a sweater. She assures him that she will be fine. After all, she thinks sadly that she doesn't have much choice. This morning, she tried to replace the zipper on her only coat, but when she removed the old zipper, the nylon coat had developed all sorts of runs in the material. It was now nothing but a pile of useless material and stuffing. As an enthusiastic distraction, Kyoko grabs onto Hikaru's arm and drags him down the street as she insists that she is fine. Thrilled with having the actress on his arm like they are on a date, Hikaru quickly forgets about her lack of a coat.

After a brisk walk and a short ride on the train, the four young people finally enter a trendy dress shop that Yuusei's older sister recommended. Kyoko spends the next half hour being dragged from one side of the shop to the other as the Bridge Rock boys pull dresses off racks for her to consider.

Each of the young men has their own distinctive tastes. Yuusie tends towards dark, floor length gowns while Shinichi prefers the bright, puffy sleeved dresses that are covered with sequins and baubles. Because he sees Kyoko as sweet and innocent, Hikaru's tastes run to short, flirty styles in different values of white. In no time at all, Kyoko finds herself with armloads of dresses to try. The three sales women watch in amusement as the three celebrities compete to find the perfect outfit for their favorite kohai.

Staggering under the weight of all the varied selections, Kyoko shuffles towards the dressing rooms. A petite older woman named Aiko meets the young actress in the small, mirror rimmed alcove outside the changing rooms. The employee directs the Bridge Rock boys to have seats on the soft, squishy chairs scattered around the alcove before she follows Kyoko into the changing room. Kyoko begins to undress and the older woman clucks her tongue when she compares Kyoko's undergarments with the designs of the dresses. Aiko pulls one of Shinichi's dresses off the hanger and assists the actress into it. She then follows Kyoko from the dressing room on her way to retrieve more appropriate undergarments for the style of dresses chosen.

A bit self-consciously, Kyoko spins for the boys to see the entire dress before stopping to check her appearance in the three angled mirrors in the end of the alcove. Shinichi crows at how beautiful Kyoko appears and the other two men agree. Kyoko is saved from her blushing as Aiko bustles back onto the alcove and herds the young actress back into the dressing room.

For the next forty minutes, Kyoko repeats the process with each of the outfits chosen. Some of them are met with wild praise while others are nixed as being too gaudy, too revealing, or too bland. While she assists Kyoko with her outfits, Aiko makes a point of asking about the reason for the dress and then about which young man is her date. Kyoko explains about the television awards but then explains that none of the three men are dating her. She expresses that they are her special friends from work and that they are just helping her pick her outfit as a congratulation gift.

While Kyoko models the last dress, a strapless black gown with an asymmetrical hem, Aiko excuses herself for a few minutes. She returns with a set of heels and an armful of dark material. She follows Kyoko back into the dressing room and humbly suggests she try this final outfit. The actress softly fingers the silken gown and nods. As she slides into the outfit Aiko suggested, she can't help but giggle over the animated argument filtering from outside the dressing room. Each of the young men argues vehemently about their preferred dress choice. Kyoko shakes her head. Those three are never going to agree on one outfit so she is going to have to pick one. She fervently hopes that her decision doesn't hurt any of their feelings.

Hesitantly, Kyoko steps out of the dressing room in the final gown. Three pairs of male eyes turn to behold the vision that exits the room. Their arguments fall silent in their mouths as all three stand.

"Wow," mutters Yuusei while Shinichi whistles in appreciation. Hikaru just stands there catching flies as his brain tries to make a permanent picture of the gorgeous woman who stands before them. Aiko smiles with professional pride at the effect her choice has on the trio. Kyoko carefully walks towards the bank of mirrors to get a better glimpse of herself. She turns slowly to get the full affect of the outfit's image.

The gown is such a deep purple that in the right light it will almost appear black. Under the harsh lights of a television camera, the purple will contrast sharply with Kyoko's golden eyes and frame her own expressions more strongly. The slinky silken gown falls to the ground and would trail slightly if not for the substantial heel that Aiko provided. The material hugs Kyoko's slim hips then falls gracefully to the floor. A long slit runs almost to her hip on the one side offering a tantalizing glimpse of skin as she walks. The bodice of the gown mirrors the style of a modest halter top which travels up over her shoulders to be closed at the base of her neck with an over-sized button. Her back is bare to the waist with the exception of the halter back and two dangling strips of material that hang from the back button like two graceful tails that fall to below her waist. The two thin strips of material are weighted at the end with large obsidian beads that match the smaller beads that line the modest V-line of the bodice. The two tails serve to accentuate the expanse of soft white skin exposed by the backless gown.

Hikaru finally finds his voice.

"That's the one," he states in a raspy voice and his companions echo the sentiment.

Kyoko disappears into the dressing room one more time. She is utterly amazed that the trio agreed on one dress so easily. The Bridge Rock members follow Aiko when she exits the dressing room with the gown, undergarments, and shoes. Yuusei and Shinichi hand Hikaru two envelopes as the saleswoman rings up the purchases. Yuusei then grabs Shinichi and pulls him towards the exit. The joker resists for a moment until Yuusei whispers something to him. He laughs before following the dark haired man out of the dress shop. Hikaru is left sheepishly holding the large bag of purchases in his one hand.

"Where did everyone go?" asks Kyoko innocently as she moves in place beside the oldest member of Bridge Rock.

"Uh, Yuusei had somewhere he needed to be so he, um, had to go and Shinichi said that even a shortie like me would still be able to get you home safely alone," Hikaru improvises.

Kyoko links her arm companionably through Hikaru's empty arm and smiles at him tenderly.

"You know, Shinichi shouldn't tease you so much about your height. You're not that short. Your taller then me after all. Now, if you were shorter than me, that would be short."

Hikaru grins as he opens the door to the outside. Kyoko thanks him for the beautiful gown and for taking her home. He assures her that it is his pleasure.

While they were in the store, the temperature has dropped significantly and Kyoko is shivering by the time they reach the end of the street. Concerned, Hikaru states that she really should have brought a coat. Kyoko admits that she should have but that she doesn't have one now. She also admits that it will be a couple of weeks before she can replace it. Horrified, Hikaru scolds her and tells her that he can buy her a coat because she really does need one right now.

"Oh, no, you already bought me a dress," she protests through her chattering teeth. "I couldn't let you buy me a coat too. It wouldn't be right."

Hikaru takes another look at the slight girl shivering in the cold. He places her bag on the ground and pulls off his leather bomber jacket. The older celebrity wraps its warmth around his slight costar.

"If you won't let me buy you one, at least use this one until you can get a new one. I have a parka at home I can use in the mean time."

"Oh, no, Hikaru-san, I can't take your jacket," she protests as she tries to pull off the warm protection.

"I insist," Hikaru states firmly as he retrieves the bag from the ground and begins walking again.

"But," argues Kyoko.

"No, wear it," he insists with a firmness that Kyoko realizes brooks no argument. She quietly thanks the cold young man as she slips her arms into the long sleeves and zips the jacket closed. The warmth in his chest in reaction to Kyoko's sweet thanks sustains Hikaru until he is able to secure a cab to take them home. When the cab pulls up to the pedestrian street where Kyoko lives, it is her turn to insist that he stay in the vehicle where it is warm. Drawing on Natsu's spirit, Kyoko entices him into agreeing to her wish. Shell shocked once again by her sultry demeanor, Hikaru agrees.

"Good boy," Natsu purrs as she pats Hikaru on the knee before sliding out of the cab. She then leans back into the open door and blows the cute boy a kiss before thanking him once again for his coat. She grabs her shopping bag and slips into the night.

As the cab pulls away from the curb, the oldest member of Bridge Rock tilts his head back and groans as he wishes it was his arms keeping Kyoko warm instead of his jacket.


	12. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

"Excuse me, Sir," interrupts a temporary worker from the mail room at Akatoki Agency to the head of the department. The overworked and under-appreciated middle-aged executive looks up from his Monday morning paperwork with poorly concealed annoyance.

"What's the problem?" Mako barks at the timid young woman. He instantly feels remorse at snapping at the soft-spoken little thing but he truly hates Monday mornings because they are always filled with headaches.

The young woman nervously offers some papers to the supervisor as she explains that she read two fan letters this morning that fit the warning signs for which they are trained to watch. The supervisor grabs the offered notes and quickly scans the content. When done, he nods to the temporary staff and thanks her for her diligence. He asks her name and writes it on his note pad. Mako grabs the phone and connect with the music department as he glances yet again at the subtle threats in the letters. They were a good catch by the young part-timer. The department head will need to make a point to remember her name for the next time the mail center hires permanent positions.

Mako's call bounces from person to person in the music department until he finally reaches Aki Shoko.

"Good morning, Aki-san," he greets before diving directly into his problem. "This is Mako in the mail room and we've received two letters of interest for your charge. I'll fax them to your office for review right now. They aren't blatant threats but the potential is there. Please let me know if you have any questions and I will let you know if any more come in from the same fan."

Shoko thanks the conscientious director for the mail department and heads for her office. Because most of her work is accomplished in the studio or concert locations, Akatoki makes the successful manager share a small office space with three other similar managers. The agency feels that their space is better utilized for staff who are present in the office for longer periods of time. Fuwa's manager hates sharing a work space. Shoko enters the tiny office to find Jeremy Johnson already seated at the only desk in the small space. This would be one of the main reason's Shoko hates sharing space. Some people were never made to play well with others and her current office mate fits this category.

Johnson represents Koga Hiromune and is one of the few American's employed at Akatoki. Since his father is a successful Hollywood producer, his contacts are a welcome asset to the agency and all its stars who harbor dreams of fame in Tinseltown. Since Koga has been deemed the actor most likely to have Hollywood potential at Akatoki, Johnson was the logical choice for his manager.

Shoko slides slowly past Johnson who rudely refuses to move his office chair any closer to the desk so that the other manager can more easily reach the fax machine which has already printed Fuwa's questionable fan mail. After retrieving her papers, Shoko glances at the images Johnson is scrolling through on the large computer screen.

"Did Koga-san get caught in another sex scandal?" she asks as she notices the close up of Koga with a leather clad dynamo straddling his lap. Despite his young age, Koga is a heavy party-er with a history of alcohol abuse interspersed with a number of sex scandals. Shoko tries to keep Sho away from him as much as possible. This not only helps protect Fuwa's reputation but it also decreases the tension between the two since they are actually in competition for the number one celebrity spot at the agency.

"No, believe it or not, these are promotion shots for his next television production."

Shoko can't keep the shock out of her voice. "I thought he took his current project as a way to improve his image. Wasn't it supposed to be a more innocent drama."

"I thought so too," Johnson replies as he flips back through the images that are anything but innocent. He then reaches the images of the entire cast.

"No way," Shoko exclaims as she suddenly elbows her counterpart out of the way to get a better view of the images on the screen. The beautiful woman grabs the mouse and flips quickly through the digitized collection of full cast pictures as she repeats "no, no," over and over again. Reaching the beginning of the images, she quickly scrolls back to the partner shoot images. Her moans of denial become louder as she stares in horror at Kyoko, _Sho's Kyoko_, playing the sultry seductress and grinding Koga under her sexy spiked heel.

Sho's manager brings her hand to her mouth and she backs away from the screen.

"Oh, no, oh, no," she mutters in fear as her shapely back side bumps against the metal file cabinet on the other side of the small office.

"Are those actually going to be used for the promotion?" she finally frantically inquires.

Johnson shrugs. "Who knows. They seem a bit mature for the show content so I can't really guess. Why is it so important?"

The American glances once again at the horrified expression on the face of Fuwa Sho's manager.

"Because that is a nightmare of the worst imaginable kind for me," Shoko nervously admits. "I would strongly suggest, that if those pictures are published in any manner that you keep your charge as far away from mine as humanly possible or it might become one of your worse nightmares too."

Johnson just shakes his head at the over-dramatic theatrics of his fellow manager. Unfortunately, there are no theatrics involved in her warning. This is just a powder keg waiting to be set aflame. Shoko stumbles out of the office still clutching her crumpled facsimile copies.

"I wonder if I can take a vacation?" she wonders silently. "A really long one, maybe to someplace quiet and far away. Like Antarctica. I wonder if I can get away before this gets to Sho's attention?"

She sighs because she knows that there is no way she is getting a vacation. Instead, Shoko will get to address the threat already in her hands and just hope that the other doom looming in the horizon stays there for a while at least.

"Just one fire at a time," she pleads to the gods. It is too bad that none of them are listening to her.


	13. The Coat

**The Coat**

A very embarrassed actor waits nervously in his car for his teen-aged co-star to join him. He watches apprehensively for her to emerge from her restaurant home. He fervently hopes that she will forgive him for his irresponsible behavior on Saturday night but he also hopes that she will honor her agreement. Spoiling Kyoko like Setsu will be so fun. Despite his anxiety, Ren smiles softly when he notices Kyoko scurry out the door and hasten towards his vehicle. She quickly yanks open the car door and closes it behind her.

"Wow, it just keeps getting colder," she exclaims as she snaps her seat belt into place. "This has to be some kind of record low for temperatures in November, huh?"

Ren agrees as he maneuvers his sports car into traffic.

"At least you bought a new coat now," Ren observes casually although he is a bit disappointed. He had planned to use a new coat as his first reason to spoil his kohai but now he will need to find another excuse. He considers that maybe he should offer to go shopping with her for her award dress. He can't help but truly smile at this idea. Watching her try on an array of slinky evening gowns would definitely be enjoyable. He glances covertly at the cute girl in his passenger seat and his heartbeat jumps.

Kyoko smiles with her cutie honey look as she remembers all the fun she had yesterday and how kind Hikaru-san had been to loan her his jacket. She absently runs her hands over the soft brown leather with affection.

Ren's response to Kyoko's happy glow is instantaneous. He feels his body temperature rise without the need of the car's heater and he mentally scrambles to crush the perverted thoughts his mind entertains. Images of Kyoko naked in only her new bomber jacket flash in his imagination. The jacket actually covers more of her body than her outfit for the photo shoot and so Ren has no problems creating an accurate image of the practically undressed young woman. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Ren tightens his grip on his steering wheel as he tries unsuccessfully to calm his physical reaction to his kinky musings. A figurative cold shower rushes over him though when Kyoko explains that she did not buy a new coat. Instead, Hikaru-san loaned it to her.

"Who's Hikaru-san?" he asks through clenched teeth as he pastes his gentlemanly smile on his face. The bomber is obviously a man's coat so Ren's green-eyed monster slithers from his cave at the thought of her being close with yet another man.

In the passenger seat, Kyoko suddenly shivers and glances apprehensively at her senpai. A whole herd of grudges erupts from Kyoko to worship in the deadly aura emanating from the driver of the car. She stutters her reply.

"Ishibashi Hikaru. He's a, a friend, uh, a friend from the LME talent section."

"Hmm, how do you know him?" Ren pressures with his smile still firmly in place.

Trapped, Kyoko scrambles to find a viable excuse for knowing the Ishibashi-big brothers that would not include admitting to her part as Bo. She draws her feet onto the car seat until she is huddled in a ball against the hate waves pulsing around her.

"A long term LoveMe job," she finally cries. "I know the Ishibashi-big brothers through LoveMe work."

The angered actor focuses on the fact that it is work relation to try to calm his boiling feelings. Ren finally brings his tumultuous emotions under control and he glances guiltily at his kohai huddled against his passenger side door. Her seeming terror washes away the last vestiges of his anger and jealousy to leave only sadness and guilt in its wake.

"Mogami-san?" Ren hesitantly asks as he reaches his hand to lightly touch her shoulder.

Kyoko screams and Ren jumps. The car swerves in response and Ren instantly reacts to bring the vehicle back under control.

As the anger waves dissipate, Kyoko uncurls from her huddle and glances timidly at her senpai.

"Sorry, Tsuruga-san. I didn't mean to scare you and cause the car to swerve," she apologizes. Ren shakes his head.

"No, Mogami-san. You don't need to apologize. I need to have better control of the car," he says aloud as he adds "and my emotions" in his mind.

"It was nice of Ishibashi-san to loan you a coat," he admits with a sigh.

Kyoko nods with a tight smile on her lips as they fall silent for the remainder of the trip to the studio. The actress continues to steal glances at her senpia though because she really does not understand what could possibly have made him so angry. It is a conundrum for which Kyoko can find no answer.

* * *

As expected, Ren and Kyoko are the first cast members to arrive at the studio but Kanae soon joins them. In deference to Kanae's response to her overly exuberant greeting at the cast meeting, Kyoko offers her best friend a more sedate greeting which only entails trying to squeeze the breath from her body but no screaming. When the older actress finally disentangles herself from her friend's grip, Kyoko gushes that she has to show her something. She drags Moko over to a secluded corner of the set and opens her cell phone. Kyoko pulls up a picture of her dressed in her new gown. The okami-san had kindly taken the photo with her phone last night when she modeled her new purchase to her landlords.

"Wow!" exclaims Kanae as she fleetingly wonders how her best friend afforded such a gorgeous designer gown. Kyoko's best friend glances across the set towards Tsuruga who is now speaking with the newly arrived Kijima and Amamiya.

"You look incredible. Did Tsuruga-san help you get your dress?" she asks. She feels just a little bit jealous at the thought that her best friend did not request that she go shopping with her for such an important item.

Kyoko blushes and shakes her head. She leans close to Kanae and whispers "The Ishibashi-big brothers took me out for it last night."

"Why?"

Kyoko tilts her head to the side as contemplates the questions. "They said they wanted to get it for me as a congratulation gift since they are my senpais."

"What does your _**other**_ senpai think about this?" Moko inquires as she tilts her head towards Tsuruga.

Kyoko frowns and looks at Ren. She then turns back to Kanae with a confused expression. "Why would he care?"

Kanae hits herself in the forehead as she says "Mo, you really are an idiot."

Kyoko looks crestfallen. Her eyes fill with tears and she begins to sniffle that Moko thinks she is an idiot. Kanae tries to hush her.

"Mo, you may be an idiot but I like you that way. I wouldn't want to be friends with you if you were any other way."

"Moko-san likes me!" squeals Kyoko as she dances a short jig around her best friend. Kanae just sighs and decides that she must be an idiot too as she watches her best friend skip across the set towards her other senpai. She hates to admit it but she really would not want Kyoko to change.

"I really am an idiot," she mutters as she follows her friend.


	14. The Little Mermaid I

**The Little Mermaid (part one)**

Director Kingo sweeps onto the set and starts barking orders before he even greets anyone. His cast gathers around him and listens quietly as he outlines the course of the rehearsal. As he falls silent, five of his cast turn to move onto the set but Kyoko remains in front of the man in charge. She smiles, bows formally, and wishes him a good morning. Kingo stares at her with disdain but she can not see the expression because she remains in her bow as she waits for him to return her greeting. The director turns away from the actress and yells a number of orders to lighting and sound technicians. He turns his attention back to the set and notices that his youngest actress is still standing in front of him awaiting his greeting. The irritated director mutters an insincere good morning and Kyoko stands properly and smiles brilliantly at him before skipping towards the set.

Kingo watches her move happily across the studio with a bewildered expression which he quickly covers with a scowl. To cover his uncharacteristic show of emotion, the director yells even louder at the cast to find positions for the first scene. He absently rubs his chest to try to relieve the slight pinching pressure. Focusing on the scene ahead, the director sneers and stalks towards the sets.

Tsuruga and Koga move onto the first set which appears to be the grassy mall in front of a university building. Tsuruga settles into one of the metal lawn chairs with a pile of school books on the table. He shifts one closed and opens a new one as if changing subjects to study.

"Yo, Kei," yells Koga as he slips into his character, Toru. Toru bumps roughly into Keitaro and purposefully knocks his books off the table.

"Come on man," Toru urges. "You study too much. Come and play. A bunch of us are meeting up at the Sugar Shack for some grub and karaoke. You gotta come. Kimi-chan from chem lab is supposed to be there."

Toru nudges Keitaro when he mentions Kimi and grins evilly. Keitaro sighs and closes his book before retrieving the ones from the ground. He grins at his friend but shakes his head. Unfortunately, he has to stay here because the law firm for the Numamura family is sending over a representative to talk to him about his impending inheritance. Toru once again offers his condolences but Kei just shrugs.

"I was never close with Great-Uncle Taro. I always found him to be a bit of a jerk. I mean, he disowned his own daughter because she fell in love with the wrong man."

Toru opens his mouth to remind Keitaro that his uncle did take care of him and his mom after his stepfather died but Kingo interrupts him.

"Tsuruga-san, I need you to put more emphasis on your facial expression when you say the line about disowning his daughter. I want more disgust conveyed."

Ren nods and they restart the scene from Toru's offered condolence. They finish the scene and Koga exits. He meanders over to lounge on a folding chair with the three female cast members. Ren remains sitting at the table as if still studying. He expertly suppresses his frustration about Koga sitting entirely too close to Kyoko as Kijima enters the set. Kingo stops him before he even greets the other character.

"Kijima, you need to be less casual in your approach. You are supposed to be conveying self assurance and a bit of arrogance. Move your shoulders back more and step more firmly. I don't want to see a rolling gait."

They start again and Kingo stops Kijima yet again and goes over the walk one more time. This time, the actor does it well enough that the director accepts it.

"You're Numamura-san, correct?" the lawyer confirms. Keitaro glances at the older man and nods.

"I'm Saito Jun, an associate from Integrity Law. I wanted to meet with you to discuss some of the more unusual aspects of your uncle's will."

Jun looks slightly flustered when Keitaro raises his eyebrow as if to express that he is not surprised that there are unusual circumstances involved with anything to do with his great-Uncle. The lawyer clears his throat nervously and Kei invites him to have a seat. When Kijima sits, Kingo has him change seats so that he is sitting at an angle to Ren instead of across from him. This will allow the camera to catch both of their expressions at the same time.

Again, Jun clears his throat then dives into his explanation.

"Are you aware that your great-Uncle had a daughter?"

Kei nods.

"Of course you would; she would be your aunt after all. According to public records, your aunt died in a car accident three years ago. Records also show that she had a now 20 year old daughter, Yoshie. She seems to be missing at this time. Anyway, Numamura-sama listed Yoshie as his primary heir and you as his secondary heir. You are to receive all his company holdings, personal property, real estate, and investments in the event that the primary heir is not found. The problem is that if the primary heir is not found, your inheritance is to be held in trust and only released in increments every ten years which will allow for at least part of the inheritance to fall to the primary heir if she is found at a much later date. Your mother will continue to receive a stipend and her health care if the primary heir is not found. If the primary heir is found, the will outlines that you are to marry her. If you do so, you, as a couple, will receive the entire inheritance the day the marriage license is signed. Your mother will also be provided with her full inheritance also. If you do not choose to marry, the primary heir will receive a stipend until her death and your mother receives nothing. You will receive nothing. The rest of the estate will be held in trust in case the primary heir ever has offspring. If she does, the first born offspring will become the sole heir at the primary heir's death."

The lawyer falls silent and Kei stares at him for a few moments. He sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

"So I guess I should be hoping that the primary heir isn't found, huh?"

Jun nods and starts to reply but Kingo interrupts again.

"I want to see more embarrassment when you nod, Kijima-san. You're about to admit to the final stipulation in the will that was placed to ensure that every effort is made to find the primary heir. You are searching for her with all your abilities because the lawyer who finds the primary heir along with proof of her identity will be made an instant partner and receive a 200 million yen in bonus."

Kijima adjusts his expression and continues his dialog. The two actors finish the scene without any additional director interventions but Kingo offers no words of encouragement as they exit the scene.

The cast moves onto the next scene where Kanae's character and Ren's character meet and establish a mutual attraction. Kanae does a great job of capturing the intelligence and flirty countenance of her character and Ren flows through the scene without a single need for the director to correct them for anything other than some general staging requests.

Although it is out of order, Kingo then has the young couple act their scene on the college mall where Kei admits his feelings for Kimi but that he is trapped by his inheritance. His mother is ill and so he needs to ensure that she keeps access to the best possible medical care. Unfortunately for the two lovers, the only way to ensure the ensured health care is to follow his great-Uncle's will request.

Kei reaches out to the slender beauty he has been dating for months. He gently touches her shoulder and begs that she turn back to him.

"I love you Kimi-chan. Nothing will change that feeling but I love my mother too. I have to take care of her. She will die without the medical treatments that the Numamura money provides."

Kimi whips around to face her boyfriend. "But we will die, just a little bit every day, if you agree to marry that other woman."

"My love for you will not die."

Realizing that her sadness will not sway him, Kimi reacts in anger.

"You want to marry your silly little cousin," she accuses viciously. "You're obsessed with her simpleminded sweetness and you can't wait to have her dancer's legs wrapped around you in bed."

"Kimi, Yoshie-san is sweet and I enjoy watching her dance but you are the only one I dream about at night." Kei reaches out to embrace his lover. "The only one I want to hold for eternity."

Tears fall from Kimi's eyes as she raises her face to her pleading boyfriend. "You promise me eternity but you are settling for the money and forever with someone else."

Kimi takes a deep breath and smiles softly at Kei. She reaches to his face and rests her hand on his cheek. Her thumb brushes gently across his lips in the kiss that she can not share. She turns and walks away leaving behind her stricken lover. In the shadows in the background, a slight figure watches the two lovers with tears streaming from her haunted golden eyes.

As Kanae leaves the set, she gently wipes her tears from her face. Kijima sidles along her side and offers to help her feel better, a lot better.

"Who feels bad?" she waspishly replies before purposefully turning away from the playboy. Koga snickers but Kijima just watches Moko's attractive back side as she retreats across the studio.

"She's too cold, man," warns the green-eyed star.

Kijima smirks as he replies "she just needs the right heater and I happen to have the body temperature perfect for the job."

"Lines like that are not going to cement Kotonami-san's interest," warns Ren as he attempts to steer the known playboy's attention away from LoveMe girl number two. In his mind, the actor curses the president for forcing him to act as the LoveMe babysitter. This project has too many dangers floating around for his sanity. He decides to kill two birds with one stone, or one suggestion as it were.

"If you want to impress her, you will need to show her your professionalism and acting talent. That's what interests LoveMe number two."

Kijima grins and thanks his co-star as he affirms that he can be even more professional then the next guy if he thinks it will help. To support his claim, he quickly strides away to prepare for his first scene with Kyoko and Amamiya.

Ren and Koga watch his purposeful exit and Koga laughs.

"I guess he doesn't realize that you weren't really trying to help him, huh?"

Ren tilts his head and smiles one of his gentlemanly smiles at Koga as he asks him what he means.

Koga snorts. "I'm not exactly sure what a LoveMe girl is, but I know for a fact that you're gonna drive yourself to an early grave acting the white knight for all three of your female co-stars. In fact, you might need to get on your steed right now," he warns as he waves his hand towards LoveMe girl number one who is currently wiping her tear-filled eyes with shaking hands as the director seems to be berating her about something. Ren suppresses a groan and takes off for his kohai's position.

As Tsuruga approaches Kingo and Kyoko, his kohai bows formally to the director and apologizes then confirms that she will do better next time. Kingo makes a noncommittal sound and walks away.

"Are you okay, Mogami-san?" he gently asks as Kyoko returns to an upright position. She takes a shaky breath and scrubs the tears from her eyes. Kyoko nods. She then excuses herself because she needs to start her scene. Anxious about what the director said, Ren can only watch as his sweetheart resolutely begins her first scene.

Yoshie and her best friend Tama exit the dance school where they teach school aged children ballet. Jun approaches the young ladies and introduces himself. Kingo calls a halt and instructs the girls to both appear more suspicious of the well dressed lawyer who approached them. They nod in unison and return to the scene.

"Excuse me miss, but are you Manai Yoshie, daughter of Manai Yun and Numamura Yuri?"

Yoshie and Tama exchange a concerned expression.

"Who wants to know?" inquires Tama carefully.

"I'm Saito Jun, an associate from Integrity Law. I am looking for the daughter of Numamura Yuri. Yoshie was born in Hirado, Nagasaki and her mother died three years ago. He turns towards Yoshie. You're the girl for whom I have been searching for months, yes?"

Yoshie nervously grasps her friend's elbow. "I don't know why you would be searching for me. I'm not anyone of consequence. You must have me confused with someone else."

The young woman turns and pulls her friend in her wake.

"Wait, you are Manai Yoshie, right? Your father was an entomologist who worked at the Tabira Insect Park."

Yoshie sighs and turns back to the young lawyer.

"Yes, you have the right person but my father died over ten years ago so I don't think I can be of any assistance to you."

"No, no, I'm not looking for your father. I am looking for you actually," admits the lawyer before asking if they could go somewhere more appropriate to talk since he has a lot of private information to share with her.

Yoshie looks to Tama who nods her head slightly.

"Alright, Saito-san," she finally agrees as the scene ends.

Kingo calls a short break for the technical crew while he goes over some instructions for the cast. He spends the next ten minutes outlining the remaining scenes and general blocking for the action. When he finally finishes his directions, he orders everyone back onto the set for the next scene. On her way to the tiny space that represents Yoshie's and Tama's small shared apartment, Amamiya stops to grab a water bottle. As she twists off the lid, Kingo begins yelling at her that she needs to get her butt on the set and that if she was thirsty that she should have gotten a drink before it was time to start.

Chiori puts the cap back on the bottle and is about to drop it back onto a folding chair, when Kyoko stands up for her friend.

"Kingo-san," she begins. "You know it is very important for actors and actresses to keep hydrated. It helps protect our voices and our bodies from the stress placed on while acting. You really should let Amamiya-san finish her water. Professionals must care for their bodies properly, no?"

The director glares at the young actress who has stood up to his irritable behavior twice now. His eyes narrow onto his target.

"Oh, so you think actors and actresses should be allowed to waste their co-workers time anytime they feel like it?" he asks sarcastically.

"It does not take much time to drink a bottle of water and Amamiya-san could have finished her drink in the time we have been discussing it," Kyoko calmly replies.

"Fine," sneers Kingo. "Amamiya-san, drink your damn water. As Kyoko-san has pointed out, it does not take MUCH time."

"But in order to make up the time wasted, we will speed up our conversations," orders Kingo as he settles on a mild punishment for his overly formal actress.

"Starting now, you will all refer to each other by your given names, no honorifics and no surnames. Given names only. If I hear any wasteful additions, you will be fired."

"Sir, I don't think..." starts Ren as he attempts to intervene on the charged staring contest currently issuing between Kingo and Kyoko.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself, **_REN_**," Kingo orders with a nasty look for the veteran actor "or you might not be the one who ends up fired."

As the unreasonable director storms across the studio, all six cast members stare after him in amazement. Finally chuckling at the irony, Koga leans close to Kijima and mutters, "my given name is a hell of a lot longer than my family name."


	15. Interlude

Interlude

Sawara Takenori sits elbow deep in paperwork with a number of files on the corners of his desk that tower above his bent head. Fleetingly, the department manager misses his pink clad assistants. He normally laments the extra burden that managing the three high maintenance teens causes, but he is surprised that he is missing their presence. The president insisted that working on Innocent Whispers was a LoveMe assignment therefore Sawara was not to schedule them for any additional LoveMe hours besides a short weekly meeting with him until further notice.

Until now, the department manager has not realized just how much he has come to rely on their hard work and dedication even on mundane tasks like he is completing currently. The pink clad girls would have made quick work of the seemingly endless piles of paperwork on his desk. They would have sorted, compiled lists, and even screened potential rejections. He would have only needed to review their notes and his current job would have been done. The department head sighs when he glances at the tower of work still to be addressed as it looms along the edge of his desk threatening to topple at any minute. At the rate he is digging through the work, the LoveMe girls might be done filming their new drama in time to help him after all.

Sawara's desk phone rings and he automatically answers it while still reviewing the new season proposals for variety programs that need talentos to fill in positions. He is greeted by an unknown voice so he stops his review and provides the caller his full attention.

"Sawara Takenori?" inquires the slightly sultry voice.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Oh, my name is Aki Shoko. I'm a manager at Akatoki Agency, and I represent the musician, Fuwa Sho."

A pained expression flits across the overworked department head's face as he worries briefly about what LoveMe number one could have done now. He begs the powers above that it did not involve TBM because it would really hurt to have her banned from the studio.

The woman explains that she understands that he is the manager for Mogami Kyoko and that they would like to hire her for a special acting job. Sawara frowns when he realizes that there must be something more to this situation than meets the eye. Not only has Mogami-san caused a number of issues in the past when involved with Fuwa Sho but her family name is also not common knowledge. He decides that prudence might be recommended in whatever Aki-san is proposing.

"I am not sure if Kyoko-san is currently available for any additional work. She recently joined the cast of a new drama as one of the main actresses."

"Yes, I saw the promotional pictures for Innocent Whispers first thing this morning when they were forwarded to Koga Hiromune's manager."

"Really?" Sawara asks as he swivels his office chair from his main desk so that he faces his smaller computer stand. He opens his company email while commenting that he has not seen them yet. As he pulls up the email with the promotional images attached, the department manager tells Shoko that if she has a proposal for Kyoko-san, then she should fax it to his office for review. He rattles off his fax number as he opens the attached images and begins to scan them. He smiles in pride at the excellent job his LoveMe girls have done with the photo-shoot.

"Well, about that. This is kind of a strange request. I don't have a written proposal. You see, the part is not really for any formal production. It is, well, we are hoping that you would allow us to hire Kyoko-san to be a companion for Fuwa for a few weeks.

"What?" sputters Sawara. "You want to hire a LME employee to be a paid companion for one of your stars? I am sorry, but I will need to decline this request. LME is not an escort service. Now if you will excuse me, I must wish you a good day."

Sawara hits the flash button on his phone so he can leave a message for the president about the strange request from Akatoki Agency in regards to his favored LoveMe gal. He hit the speed dial for the president's office before forwarding to the next image from the photo-shoot. His eyes grow wide and he clicks his mouse in rapid succession as his mind chronicles the images on the screen. His phone drops from its secured position between his shoulder and ear. It clatters to the floor where Lory's secretary can be heard quietly answering the phone.

"Blessed spirits, what in the name of creation is this?" mutters Sawara as he stares in a mixture of abject horror and extreme embarrassment at the blatantly provocative images of LoveMe girl number one and Koga Hiromune. The department head rubs his forehead in hopes of warding off the headache suddenly rearing its ugly presence behind his eyes. Remembering his dropped phone, Sawara retrieves the handset and apologizes to the woman on the other end. He begs to speak to the president but is told that he is in a meeting. All the frazzled manager can do is leave the eccentric president a message pleading with him to contact him as soon as possible.

He replaces the phone handset onto the cradle. Sawara glances briefly at the image on his computer screen and sighs. As he pulls a half empty bottle of pain killer from his top drawer, Sawara finds himself once again lamenting his position as manager for the LoveMe section.


	16. The Little Mermaid II

**The Little Mermaid (part two)**

Yoshie and Tama sit at their obviously second hand table and chairs tucked in the corner of their one room apartment. They both stare expectantly at the lawyer who sips from the small cup of tea the girls offered him. He finally places the cup on the table and begins his explanation about the inheritance. The two girls listen raptly until he finishes the tale. They watch Jun for a moment then Yoshie speaks.

"Is he a good man?"

"Stop," orders the director as he moves onto the set. "I want you to hold the silence longer. It needs to be longer. Hold off starting your line, Kyoko, until it feels natural to ask the question to fill the silence but then wait another three breaths to make the moment even more uncomfortably awkward."

Kyoko nods in understanding.

"Start from the explanation of the will, Hidehito," grumbles the director as he silently hopes Kyoko makes the same mistake again. Unfortunately for Kingo, she does not and he has to content himself with looking for some other part to criticize.

"Is he a good man?" asks Yoshie innocently.

The lawyer answers that he is.

"Why did my grandfather want me to marry him? Why didn't he just leave everything to my cousin."

"Well, he isn't really your cousin. At least, not technically. He is the step son of your great-Uncle's only child. You see, your grandfather had only one sibling who died in a boating accident not long after his only son was born. Your grandfather raised his nephew in his home much like he would a son. My understanding is that your grandfather had actually hoped that your mother would marry her cousin but it seems that she had plans of her own. She fell in love with your father and ran off with him. A few years later, her cousin met Keitaro's mother and they decided to marry. Your grandfather approved of the marriage because it guaranteed him an heir because he had already disowned your mother."

"It wasn't until after his daughter died that he learned that he had a granddaughter. He had hoped to meet you but you disappeared from Hirado and no further trace could be found of you. It has taken the better part of three years to finally find you."

"I believe that your grandfather wanted to keep the inheritance in the family but at the same time, he really seemed to like his adopted great-nephew. Having your both marry, fulfills both desires."

Jun falls silent.

"How long do I have until I need to give you a decision?"

Both the lawyer and her friend stare at her.

"Chiori, I want more concern on your face. Hidehito, I want more eagerness," orders Kingo. The actor and actress adjust their expressions as they continue the scene.

"How long do I have until I need to give you a decision?" Yoshie asks again.

"I will need to let the firm know soon. A few days, a week at the most," Jun answers.

Yoshie expresses that she will want to meet Keitaro before she makes a decision. The lawyer nods and promises to set up a meeting. In the mean time, he secures a copy of her family record as well as a couple pictures of Yoshie and her mother to use as proof of her identity.

As the action draws to a close, Kingo does not comment on the scene but instead calls for the next one which is back on the campus set.

Koga and Ren settle at one of the tables. The pair are soon joined by Kijima, Kyoko, and Chiori. The characters are introduced to each other by the lawyer and they settle at the table to learn about each other. The actors move swiftly through the scene without any interruptions from the tyrannical director. In fact, all five actors are so engrossed in the emotionally charged scene that none of them notice that Kingo's lips quirk slightly from his normal frown to the barest hint of a true smile at the point where the ill-fated victims of the Numamura will move away from the others for a few moments of quiet, private conversation. Not even Kanae catches the expression as she too is drawn into the timid yet equally captivating exchange.

Yoshie moves her feet nervously and clasps her hands tightly as she stares at the ground. As the couple stands in silence along the stone wall, she licks her lips and finally raises her eyes to meet Keitaro's own concerned expression.

"What do you want me to do?" she whispers. "I can't hide from the law firm now. I am so sorry. If I had known that admitting who I was would force you and your mother into this situation, I would have denied being Manai Yoshie."

Keitaro reaches out and gently ruffles the young girl's hair.

"You need to do what will be best for you," he counters then tries to relieve the sweet girl's concern for the stranger who could be her fiance' if she chooses but could also be just a stranger on the street if she so chooses. "No matter what your decision is, I will survive and I will take care of my mother."

"Grandfather was wrong to do this to you, you know. He must have been a strange man."

Kei chuckles and agrees.

"So what do you say?" he prompts.

"I think I would like a little more time to think about the situation and have a bit more time to get to know you."

Yoshie looks up at the handsome young man with a pleading, innocent look. Kei smiles a true smile of pleasure at this suggestion. "That would be fine with me." His look hardens as he glances across the mall to the table where the greedy lawyer who perpetrated this whole fiasco sits watching them. "We will just need to stall our backstabbing lawyer friend for the time it takes you to decide."

For the first time, Yoshie offers her own truly happy smile. As Kei walks back to the table, a blush creeps up Yoshie's cheeks as if considering innocent but tender thoughts of the young man she is watching. Jun escorts the girls away from the mall. Watching the trio walk away, Toru nudges his friend.

"So, she seems really sweet. Sweet and cute."

Kei nods his head and sighs. "Yeah, she is."

"What are you gonna do man?"

"Marry her if she will have me."

The unhappy young man sighs and shares a tortured expression with his best friend. "Kimi is going to hate me," he mutters miserably.

Only three more scenes remain to be practiced. Kingo glances at his wristwatch. He is surprised at how efficiently the run through is progressing. In his usual loud and grumpy voice, the director calls for a ten minute break. Movement on the set and surrounding studio stops for a second as everyone stares at the man who just issued the announcement. Director Kingo Kurayami is not known for his compassion or respect for labor laws. Everyone who knows his reputation, approaches their job cognizant of the fact that unsolicited breaks will not occur. Only the three LoveMe girls are not totally flabbergasted by the unexpected offer.

Dark notices the frozen reaction to his announced break and frowns.

"If you don't want a break, then we will start the next scene," he barks.

With this addition, the set and studio suddenly empties of technical staff. Kijima takes the opportunity to try to speak with Kanae once again but the young woman rebuffs him yet again as she grabs Kyoko's arm to drag her towards the dressing room. Chiori trails the original two LoveMe girls into the room also leaving the three older men staring at the closed door.

"Mo," mutters Moko in the confines of the room. "That man is going to drive me insane."

Kyoko tilts her head to the side with a confused look on her innocent face. "What man is driving you insane, Kanae?" asks Kyoko as her eyes glow with a strange light.

Both Chiori and Kanae stare at Kyoko in disbelief.

"Kijima," Moko replies as if stating the obvious.

Kyoko frowns slightly. Kyoko hasn't seen the actor acting any differently than he acted at the Dark Moon set. He has been polite and even extra attentive to Moko which was just like he did with his pretty co-stars on the last drama. She can't imagine that he has done something to offend her best friend.

"But why is he driving you crazy, Kanae?"

Kyoko's eyes glow even more as she repeats her best friend's name.

"Mo, don't look at me like that!" orders LoveMe number two as she shivers under the strangely glowing countenance of LoveMe number one.

"Like what, Kanae?"

Moko throws her hands in the air while Chiori giggles at her frustration. The long-haired beauty then glares at LoveMe number three who mimics Kyoko's expression as she repeats, "Yes, _**KANAE, **_how should we look at you?"

"I think I prefer the playboy to you two freaks," mutters Kanae.

Now tears threaten to fall from Kyoko's golden eyes as she throws herself on the ground and wraps her arms around her best friend's knees.

"Mo, Kyoko!" shrieks Kanae. As she screams her idiot best friend's name, the overly excited teen grins up at Moko in joy at the sound of her name falling from her pouting lips.

"Why do you keep repeating my name?" Kanae asks as she places her hand on Kyoko's head, pushes her back slightly, and steps out of her grasping clutches.

"Because it's so wonderful that the director is making us call each other so familiarly. I've always wanted permission to call you by your given name."

"Good grief, Kyoko. You already call me by a nickname; how much more familiar do we need to be?" counters Kanae irritably in an attempt to cover the decidedly warm feeling Kyoko's silly desire to be closer elicits inside the normally cold actress. She has a sudden idea and can't help forcing the thought on her endearing yet annoying friend. Moko grins slightly with an evil glint in her eyes as she adds, "I am so glad that you are enjoying my name so much. I hope that you enjoy calling your revered senpai just as familiarly."

"Eh?" Kyoko mumbles as she processes her best friend's comment.

"AAAAHHHHYYYEEEE!" she suddenly wails as she throws herself on the floor in abject horror.

On the set, a primal shiver runs up Koga's spine at the sudden banshee-like wail echoing across the studio. With the expertise of a long time survivor of Kyoko's extreme behavior, Ren suppresses his desire to laugh at the wail that he knows is nothing about which he should stress. After all, his precious kohai is in the dressing room with her LoveMe counterparts and they are most likely just picking on her. Ren allows himself to chuckle when Kijima laughs aloud at the strange sound which he had heard a couple times while working on Dark Moon.

Gasping in amusement, the playboy jokes, "I guess some things don't change no matter how much she matures as an actress, right, Ren?"

Galvanized by the lingering strains of the blood curdling sound, Director Kingo stalks to the door of the dressing room and pounds on it.

"Break's over!" he yells harshly.

The three LoveMe girls file from the dressing room. Even from a distance, Ren can see Kyoko apologizing profusely to the director. Loudly, so that everyone in the studio can hear him, Kingo berates the young girl on her lack of professional attitude. She apologizes yet again and bows formally. The director tells her to show improvement and she promises to do so. Ren sighs in frustration as once again he fails to deflect the director's malice from his favorite LoveMe member.

Kingo directs Chiori and Ren to their next scene and the other cast watch as Tama confronts Kei about hanging around the dance studio to watch Yoshie dance. The exchange is not heated enough for Kingo's liking so he has Chiori repeat her part three times until her frustration at the director leaks into her acting. At this point, Kingo finally becomes happy with her performance and allows the scene to finish as Kei pleads his case for staying and watching the young dancer. He insists that he is not there to pressure her to marry him but just to watch her dance. As he describes her movements, his eyes light up and raves about how graceful she moves.

"She is so free when she dances," the college student explains. "It makes me feel emptied of all the negative emotions swirling inside me. Her dancing brings me peace. It's almost magical. Like she is a fairy in the sky or a mermaid in the sea. She allows me to feel free too."

Tama looks disgruntled but stops barring his access to the studio. As Kei moves past Yoshie's friend, she roughly grabs his arm. Their eyes lock in silent battle.

"Yoshie is like a mythical creature, sweet, innocent, and beautiful of body, mind, and spirit. Don't you dare shatter her magic," warns Tama before releasing her grip and storming down the street. Kei watches her go then glances towards the dance studio with an expression of regret.

"That will do," announces the director before calling for scene where they sign the marriage contract. As Ren leaves the scene, Kingo blocks his progress momentarily so that he can tell him that it was acceptable but that he wants more guilt conveyed when they film the scene. Ren graciously promises to do his best.

For the next scene, all the character except Kimi meet in an office to sign the marriage certificate. Before they sign, Kei places his hand on Yoshie's delicate hand and asks her to wait. He smiles gently for her and has her confirm that she really wants to marry him. Yoshie blushes as she nods her head. She promises that this is what she wants, that she truly wants to marry him, and that he is the prince she always dreamed of marrying. She then lowers her head and pulls her hand from under Kei's much larger one and signs the marriage forms. Kei signs it then the couple's friends sign as witnesses. Kei takes Yoshie's hand and says they should go home now. She follows him docilely from the room with an expression of blissful contentment as Tama and Toru watch them with identical looks of concern.

Only one scene remains to practice and so the director shuffles the cast back to the final set, a richly decorated living room. Kyoko and Koga settle into folding chairs off set to watch the final confrontation. As Kingo blocks the final scene and also corrals the single extra needed for the program, Koga leans close to Kyoko's shoulder.

"You are amazing, Kyoko," he whispers in a husky voice close to her ear.

Kyoko jumps a bit at the sudden breath on her neck. "What?" she stammers in reply as she shifts slightly to establish a more appropriate personal space with the handsome actor. Koga chuckles but makes no move to re-invade her space.

"I said that you are amazing."

When the actress just stares at him perplexed, he explains.

"Your character in this first episode is the epitome of innocent beauty. She is a polar opposite to the leather bound sex kitten you acted for the photo-shoot. She is totally different from any of the other roles I have seen you play also. Very few actresses can breathe life into such varied roles in such a believable manner. I look forward to seeing your next character. You are truly an amazing actress. I hope that we can build as great a chemistry on screen as you have with your current co-star."

Koga pats Kyoko's arm and chuckles at both her blush and stuttered thank you. As Koga turns his attention back to the stage, he is not surprised to find Tsuruga watching their little exchange. Japan's number two actor smirks at Japan's number one actor as he pats Kyoko's arm one more time before stretching languidly. As his arms return to his side, he pulls an already open plastic water bottle from his leather jacket pocket. He casually takes a number of large gulps of the drink then drops the bottle back into his coat pocket. He digs out a metal tin full of breath mints and offers one to Kyoko. She shakes her head so he pops one of the strong candies into his mouth and returns the box to his other pocket. The two side lined cast members turn their attention back to the set as the scene starts.

Kei exits from a door at the back of the set. For the filming, he will be dressed in an open shirt and lounge pants and have his hair tousled like he just got out of bed. Kimi soon follows him into the room. She will also appear tousled for filming. For now, she just embraces Kei from behind and teases him that they have a few minutes before she needs to leave since his wife will not be home for a while yet. The doorbell rings and Kimi flees to the bedroom as Kei goes to answer it.

Jun greets him and explains that he needs to drop off copies of some papers his wife asked him to complete. Kei invites him into the house and Jun stares for a moment at the high heels sitting inside the door. He sighs and the director calls a halt in the scene.

"Jun needs more guilt in his eyes when he notices the shoes by the entrance. He knows what they symbolize and he realizes that he is the one who has forced the situation. Now continue."

Jun slides open his briefcase and extracts two forms. Kei asks what they are and Jun replies that they are wills. Yoshie signed her's weeks ago but he had not had a chance to get his signature for his yet.

"She had wills drawn up for us?" Kie asks with a slightly confused look.

Jun nods once then hands the papers to him. He explains, "Yoshie's listed you as sole beneficiary and your mother as secondary heir. I took the liberty of writing one for you that lists your wife as beneficiary and your mother as secondary. If you want to use it, just sign it. If not, let me know what changes you would like."

Jun snaps shut his briefcase and wishes the young man a good evening. The doorbell begins ringing in constant repetition. Jun steps out of the way so that Kei can open the door.

A hysterical Tama launches herself against Kei, flailing at his chest and head with open palms and nails.

"Bastard!" she screams as the victim of her assault tries to contain her violent attack. The commotion draws Kimi out of the bedroom and all three witnesses watch as Tama slides slowly to the ground cussing at Kei and crying the entire time.

The doorbell rings again. Kei and Kimi stand in shock at the hysterical woman on the floor and make no move towards the door. The bell rings again and so the lawyer turns to answer the summons. He opens the door to reveal a middle-aged police officer.

"Numamura Kei?" the officer inquires as he removes his uniform hat and tucks it under his arm. Jun shakes his head and points towards Kei.

"Numamura Kei?" the officer repeats as he draws the attention of the handsome young man staring at the poor woman collapsed on the floor. The officer frowns as he vaguely remembers seeing the distraught young lady just moments ago.

"I am sorry, sir," the officer starts again. "There has been an accident."

All eyes swing from the girl on the floor to the policeman. The officer sighs and apologizes again before telling Kei that his wife has been in an accident at the train station.

"She had just stopped to ask me directions. She was such a pretty little thing. I gave her the information she wanted and I watched her approach the platform edge. Just as the train was approaching the station, your wife tripped and slipped off the platform. She didn't survive. Her body was taken to King Hospital. You can contact them to make arrangements to retrieve her. Again, I am so very sorry."

The officer bows and retreats from the home.

"Oh, Numamura-san, I am so sorry about the accident," Jun offers as Kimi places her hands on Kei's arm in quiet support.

"Hah!" yells Tama as she pushes herself from the ground. Anger seems to radiate off her as she pierces each of the three with her hateful glare.

"Sure, accident," she continues harshly. "Your graceful dancer wife accidentally trips and falls in front of a train with a convenient police officer who's attention was directly on her to witness it."

Kei takes a step towards Tama to offer her comfort.

"Don't touch me, you bastard," she screams as she flicks his arms away. "You know she loved you, right?"

Kei nods.

With enough verbal venom to make everyone in the studio shiver, Tama bites out her parting line as she glares at the three perpetrators of her friend's tragedy.

"The magic may be dead, but the prince gets his happily ever after anyway."

Tama flings open the door and slams it shut in her wake. The scene ends as the three remaining characters stare at the closed door.


	17. Phones

**Phones**

Kyoko sits at her desk in her bedroom on Tuesday busily working on math problems in a desperate bid to finish her week's worth of school assignments this evening in case she does not have time to do them later in the week. She is half way completed with a particularly difficult geometric proof when her phone begins to vibrate. The young actress responds in typical seizure-like surprise. She flips open the phone and answers the foreign number.

"Good evening," she greets calmly. This response quickly changes when she hears the deep and affectionate voice on the other end of the phone.

"Father!" she squeals as she jumps from her seat. Her chair topples backwards and some of her books fall to the floor. Downstairs in the restaurant, the Taisho looks up for a split second and shakes his head at the overhead ruckus that can be heard even above the noise of the restaurant's supper crowd.

Kyoko unfolds her futon so that she can lounge on her blankets as she speaks with her adopted father.

"What have you been doing, father?" she prompts as she settles comfortably.

Kuu chuckles. "Well, I just returned from a moonlit walk on the beach with your mother. Of course, your mother looked radiant in the glow of the moon. You should have seen it. The wind blowing her golden hair gently and playfully as she strolled along the water's edge; it was such a lovely picture. She's in the shower now to clean the sand and sea from her skin."

Kyoko can just imagine Kuu's pride-filled smile as he extols the virtues of his lovely wife. She giggles as he returns to a more normal state of mind and asks her how she has been. He too settles comfortably on a lounge chair on the hotel balcony to listen to his second son.

Kyoko dives into a description of her newest project and the incredible performance at rehearsal that Chiori perfected in the final scene of the first episode.

"You should have seen her, father. She was bawling like a baby, cussing like a reprobate, and violently attacking the main character like a whirling dervish. It was incredible. Oh, and the venom she unleashed in the last line, it was devastating. I cried."

"Was the director happy?" inquires her surrogate parent.

Kyoko frowns slightly as she answers, "well, I think he was since he didn't say anything nasty about it, but it is really hard to tell. Director Kingo is so very grumpy all the time that it is hard to read when he is pleased with something."

"Kingo? Kingo Kurayami?"

"Yep," Kyoko answers. "Do you know him?"

"I knew him a long time ago. Dark was an incredibly talented director and especially good at pulling emotionally charged performances from his actors."

"He still is," raves Kyoko. Even though she finds his demeanor unpleasant, as a professional, she can't help but recognize Kingo's incredible eye for detail and his ability to steer his cast to even better performances through just slight adjustments in expression, tone, or body stance.

"The only problem is that he gets so angry at everything and everyone. He yells all the time and makes strange demands. I have to admit that I was all set to hate him when he pulled Moko's hair during a temper tantrum during our wardrobe fitting and he was very rude to Chiori and her manager at the first cast meeting. He yelled at both of them. He even become upset when Chiori stopped on the way to the set to get a drink of water. He also threatened to fire Hiromune because he was late and he yelled at me for being unprofessional but we both kind of deserved those tongue-lashings."

Kuu shakes his head and admits that he doesn't sound like the Dark that he knew.

"Oh, the yelling about being unprofessional would definitely be like him but not the temper tantrum or the nastiness to your co-star and her manager."

Her surrogate father then asks what she did to be chastised. Kyoko admits to her behavior in the dressing room when she realized that she would have to call her senpai by his first name. Kuu chuckles but then scolds her gently to remember that she must remain professional at all times when on the job even in the privacy of the dressing room. The teen solemnly promises to do so.

"Good girl," Kuu affirms before inquiring about why she was responding in such a strange manner in the first place.

"Well," admits Kyoko with a blush, "I acted that way because I realized that I have to call Tsuruga-san by the name Ren."

The teen then explains about the director's strange decision to make them all address each other only with their given names. She even includes the dire threat of firing for failure to follow the directive. Kuu grins stupidly at the thought of his two sons becoming closer. "Would calling Tsuruga-san by his given name be such a hardship?"

"But he is my senpai and I am just a newbie actress and..."

"Bah!" interrupts Kuu. "You are not a newbie actress anymore. You are a full fledged professional and you are Tsuruga's equal as a co-star now. You should be calling him by his first name already. After all, you've been to his home, ride to work with him, eat dinner with him, and share telephone conversation, right? Sounds like the kind of relationship that should be on a first name basis, don't you think?"

"Uh, I guess," admits the teen reluctantly as she considers all the things she does with her senpai. She giggles as she remembers his drunken call to her when he admitted to missing her character Setsu and her promise to let him spoil her. She suddenly realizes that they are a lot like siblings already so calling him by his given name should be natural. After all, siblings are not normally formal.

Her course determined, Kyoko resolutely tells her father that she will call Ren by his given name starting now.

"Good girl," starts Kuu in an attempt to encourage her decision but his speech is overpowered by the loud grumbling of his stomach.

"Father, is that your stomach?"

The gluttonous actor admits that it is.

"You should go get something to eat."

"I will order a little something from room service as soon as we are done on the phone."

"Okay, than I will say good bye, father," states Kyoko as she imagines just how many carts would be needed to bring '_a little something_' from the kitchens to her father's hotel room.

Kuu stops his adopted son from ending the call though. "No, wait, Kyoko. I actually had a reason for calling. I wanted to make sure that you know when your mother and I will be arriving in Japan so that we can meet you. I am hoping for the chance to come and see you work a bit so I will speak to Lory about it. We will be arriving on Saturday of this week to spend a couple days then we have to head to Seoul for a week to take care of some work for your mother but then we will be back to Japan to finish out the year. We don't want to miss your birthday and Lory promised the we could steal you for a few days between Christmas and New Years so you can see where I grew up. Sound good, son?"

Overwhelmed with the thought of seeing her beloved surrogate family so soon, tears of joy flow from Kyoko's eyes and she chokes on her answer. Not surprisingly, Kuu feels the same way. He can't wait to see his missing family members either.

"Good night father."

"Good night, my second son."

As Kuu hangs up the phone, he wonders briefly if the change in Kyoko's current director is a lingering effect from the accident so many years ago. The veteran actor makes a mental reminder to check with Lory as he grabs the phone to call room service.

* * *

Across town from Kyoko's home, Takarada Lory, the man who can answer Kuu's question, shuffles the last of his evening paperwork off his desk with a flourish. He peals off the latex gloves he has been wearing as part of his surgical scrubs outfit and tosses them into trash as if he has just finished a medical procedure. His assistant pokes her very attractive head through the open door from his office to let him know that he has a phone call from Akatoki Agency and inquire if he wants her to dismiss the caller before she leaves. Suspecting that the call has to do with Sawara-san's repeated messages about his LoveMe girl number one, the president offer to take the call.

"Good evening," he greets in his deep and commanding voice.

His greeting is returned by Aki Shoko who pitches the same unsuccessful plea that she had tried on the head of the talento department yesterday morning. The powerful entertainment executive declines the request just like his subordinate did but he does take the time to inquire about the reason for the request.

Hoping to have an opening, Shoko explains that her client has received a couple of threatening letters which allude to an improper affair with a young girl. She promises Lory that the accusations are untrue but the most recent letter accused Fuwa of a history of hurting women and that she mentions the physical altercation that occurred between the evil girl in Dark Moon and the visual kei musician as proof of his cruelty to girls.

"Did this altercation occur?" inquires Lory although he already realizes that it was most likely the time that Mogami was detained by security at TBM or even possibly the time that Fuwa grappled with his LoveMe girl when she was acting as Bo. He taps his chin as he considers the implications for his number one pink ambassador of love.

"Um, I hate to admit it, but there have been a couple times that Fuwa and Kyoko-san have, well, been a bit physical with each other."

"Just a couple?" Lory repeats as he considers the extensive information that he has gathered on Kyoko and her life and interactions with her childhood friend which he believes to have been the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, or in the case of his LoveMe girl, broke her desire to seek love.

The president crushes Shoko's short lived hope with his next words.

"Unfortunately, your request is not something that goes along with the core philosophy of LME. If you wish to discuss personal issues with Kyoko-san, you should address them with her and not with her company."

"But it might hurt her reputation if someone where to look into Kyoko-san and Fuwa's past history," counters Shoko logically.

"Fear not, lovely lady, there is nothing in the past to find which would link Kyoko-san and your musician in an unseemly manner unless you and your talent divulge it. Now anything that has happened between the two childhood friends after she joined LME would be fair game for the reporters but it is my belief that anything they can find would do nothing but benefit my young talent. Your young man though, not so much. Perhaps you should convince your talent to admit his wrong-doings and seek forgiveness from the young woman in question and then she might consider your request on her own. Think about it, Aki-san. Until such a time, I believe our business is complete. Good night."

When Lory disconnects his phone, he turns to his aide who, as usual, has faded into the woodwork until he is needed.

"Make sure Mogami-san's history is still effectively shrouded, and while you are at it, see what your contacts can find out about any possible leaks with the incidents that we know occurred between Fuwa=san and our young talent."

Bowing in acknowledgment of the sensitive assignment, the aide strides purposefully from the president's office.

Meanwhile, Shoko replaces her company phone on her office desk and rubs her tired eyes. She considers the LME president's suggestion with a heavy heart. Even though she believes that Sho might love the girl he previously spurned, she highly doubts he will even consider the powerful man's suggestion. Shoko sighs. It would be wonderful if Sho would be mature enough to admit his mistreatment of his childhood friend but she doubts that even the threat of a scandal would open his eyes to the truth. After all, he still believes she belongs to him; she's a beautiful, talented, and amazing woman but in his mind, she is still his possession.


	18. Fate

**Fate**

Kyoko slams out the heavy front door of the high school, jumps down the three steps and sprints across the sidewalk to the front gate. She moves so quickly that her bag and the open ends of her borrowed leather jacket flap crazily in her wake. She charges through the open gate while scanning desperately for her senpai's sleek sports car. The young woman notices it parked along the street and she flings herself towards it. She whips open the passenger side door already screaming her apology for being late. Her verbal assault so thoroughly startles Ren's current passenger that his tuna filled onigiri flies out of his hand to momentarily stick on the interior windshield before dropping onto Yashiro's suit pant leg.

"So sorry, Yashiro-san," clamors the teen actress as she skids to a halt just before she slides onto the older gentleman's lap. She hadn't been expecting Ren's manager because they were on their way to film for Director Kingo's drama. Yashiro had been making himself scarce any time they were working on Innocent Whispers so she was unprepared for the front seat to be occupied.

"Quite all right, Kyoko-chan," assures the kind manager as he gently dabs at the spot on his pants with a napkin. "It's been a while since I last saw you."

Yashiro unhooks the seatbelt and offers to move to the back seat. As expected, Kyoko insists that she sit in the back seat and the bespectacled manager knows her well enough to know that it is useless to try to convince her otherwise. Instead, Yashiro settles back into the front seat after she climbs into the back seat and he casually inquires about how the young actress has been doing.

This is just the opening that Kyoko has wanted all day. She has been fairly bursting with excitement to tell someone about her wonderful news. That is to say, she is excited to tell someone other than Moko-san. She had been so excited last night that she had called her best friend as soon as she had gotten off the phone with Hizuri Kuu. Unfortunately, Kanae had not been as impressed with the news as Kyoko had hoped.

The dark haired beauty knew her friend was excited but she couldn't bring herself to echo Kyoko's feelings about the visit. For months now, any time her fellow actress would mention her surrogate parents, a queasy feeling would light in Kanae's stomach and a tightness would clutch at her chest. She didn't like the experiences and was suspicious of the implications. She had already considered and rejected the possibility that she was jealous of her best friend's pretend American family. Just because she doesn't like her family doesn't mean that she would begrudge someone else a happy family, even if it was just a silly game. Hizuri Kuu bothered her for some other reason that she could not quite understand. It was like the answer was there on the edge of her consciousness but when she looked, the image left. She had spent hours listening to Kyoko rave about the Hollywood actor. She had even started gushing about his wife who Kyoko has yet to meet. Unfortunately for Kanae, she could not admit these feeling to her enthusiastic friend and so all she could do was tell her that she hopes that she has a nice visit in a neutral voice.

This was not the reaction Kyoko was hoping to hear and so their conversation had ended on a slightly uncomfortable note.

Therefore, when Yashiro asked how Kyoko is doing, she could not contain her excitement any longer and burst out with the news about her father and mother visiting. Unlike Kanae, Yashiro is the perfect audience for her news. He reacts just the way Kyoko hopes.

"That's so great!" he gushes just as enthusiastically. Ren's manager had been so tickled that he had the chance to meet Hizuri-san the last time Kuu was in Japan and had been impressed with how approachable the world class actor actually was. In their excitement over the impending visit, neither passenger notices the driver's white knuckles as they fiercely grip the steering wheel.

"When will they arrive, Mogami-san?" Ren finally inquires once he is sure that his voice will be neutral.

"They will arrive on Saturday, Ren," she replies naturally.

Both men start at the name that was uttered in the back seat. Yashiro turns expectantly to Ren to see his friend's reaction to the familiar address being uttered for the first time by the girl he secretly loves. Once again, the manager is disappointed to see the complete lack of a response on his charge's face. Yashiro can not believe, yet again, the non-reaction of his idiot-in-love client. "This man is never any fun," he complains to himself.

In the moment his name is uttered, a strange tingle ripples through Tsuruga's entire body but he immediately clamps down on the physical response. He can feel Yashiro's eyes scanning his features for a reaction. He almost pastes his gentlemanly smile on his face to point at his manager but fate must have smiled upon him that day because he hit a pot hole at that exact moment. A look of concern settles on his features instead as he maneuvers that car back under control.

Since there was no gentlemanly smile, Kyoko's grudge sensors never activate and so she happily accepts that her senpai does not mind her using his name even when they are not on set and around Director Kingo. She doesn't even need to give the excuses she has prepared on why they should speak more familiarly with each other. Again, fate smiles on Ren because her explanation would most assuredly have pierced his heart and scuttled his little boat of hope before it even left the port. As it is, fate endeavors to kindly give the couple its first gentle gift in their life time in the form of a damaged road way.


	19. Ache

**Ache**

Kyoko sits on a folding chair in the studio as she watches Ren and Kijima complete their initial scene for the fourth time. If the young actress hadn't considered her new director grumpy before now, her first experience with his demeanor during actual filming would have permanently affixed the image firmly in her mind. Each time he found something wrong with the scene, he would yell cut then immediately start criticizing the actor who he felt had erred in the scene. His words not only provide detailed descriptions of the mistakes but also include a number of insults laced into the tirades. As her co-stars approach the end of the scene, the young actress holds her breath in hope that there is not another cut called.

Finally, the scene ends without an interruption. Director Kingo yells cut and immediately calls for the first scene with Ren and Koga who has just exited the dressing room in jeans and a deep red shirt. Just like her new gown highlight's Kyoko's golden eyes, this shirt makes Koga's unique green eyes also seem to glow. The effect pulls the teen's attention from the set to his face. The actor catches Kyoko watching him and smiles. The always polite Kyoko automatically smiles in return and Ren frowns as he notices the innocent greeting. Hypersensitive to every exchange that Kyoko has with other males, he still worries that Kyoko is interested in the bad boy but lacks the confidence to actually confront her about his concern.

The two male co-stars face each other on the set and Kurayami yells at them both before the scene even begins. Both actors turn to the director as he admonishes them for not being in character. When both of them look perplexed, Kingo yells "stop looking like you hate each other and get into character."

Both actors look blankly at the director then turn to glace quickly at each other before looking back at the director. Neither one is sure how the director picked up their agitation with each other but both are strangely impressed. Ren takes one more quick peek at Kyoko sitting in her pink leotard, tights and shear dance skirt before sliding into Keitaro's personality. Not to be outdone, Koga also slips into Toru's persona and the scene begins. The scene moves flawlessly for the actors but something distracts the director with the lighting. He lets the scene run its course then nastily berates the lighting technician who quickly fixes the problem. Kurayami makes the actors complete the scene once more with the lighting change. Once again, Kyoko finds herself holding her breath when they approach the end of the scene as she prays that it ends without mishap.

Four stressful hours later, Kyoko exits the dressing room in her school uniform and her borrowed bomber jacket. She skitters quickly around the corner hoping to make it to the male's dressing room before Ren finishes changing to go home. As she blindly rounds the corner at a breakneck speed, she bounces off the muscular chest of one of her co-stars, trips, and lands on her bottom on the floor.

"You okay?" Koga asks as he offers her a hand to assist her in standing.

"Oh, yes," she replies as she scrambles to her feet. She allows the actor to grasp her hand and assist her. "I'm so sorry, Hiromune. Thank you for the help. I didn't expect anyone to be around the corner."

Koga chuckles at Kyoko's apology and thank you crushed together.

"You're welcome, Kyoko. And if you want, you can call me Hiro. Since the director wants us to be more familiar with each other, then you might as well call me what my friends call me."

"So does that make us friends?" Kyoko asks hopefully. Since she never had any friends beside Sho as a child, the actress has especially enjoyed all the friendships she has developed through acting.

When Koga promises that he would like her to consider him a friend, the teen glows with pleasure which startles her newly established friend at his momentary physical reaction. He shakes off the response though as the young actress suddenly looks disappointed and moves her attention to the floor. Even though it is out of character for him, Koga finds himself asking what is wrong.

"Maybe we can't be friends," she sighs.

Amused by this unexpected response, Koga casually leans his shoulder against the wall and folds his arms over his chest as he inquires why they can't be more than just co-stars.

Kyoko nervously clasps her hands before raising her head to look the actor in the eyes.

"Director Kingo said that you hate Tsuru, er, Ren and well, I guess I can't be friends with you if you hate him because, well, he is very important to me."

"Ah, I understand," replies Japan's number two actor as he reaches out and brushes Kyoko's hair out of her eyes. Koga laughs as Kyoko nervously follows his touch with a nervous fussing of her own hand with her hair.

"I don't really hate him," Koga admits and Kyoko smiles in relief. "I just want his position."

Now Kyoko looks confused. "His position?"

"Absolutely," the actor confirms as he reaches forward and taps his pointer finger on Kyoko's chest, just off center and directly above her heart.

"I want to be the number one person right here," he whispers seductively as he taps her chest again.

Kyoko's eyes bulge as her hands fly to cover her heart. "He is not there!" cries the young actress in fear as she takes a step back.

"Sure he is," counters Koga as he takes two steps forward and invades Kyoko's personal space when she bumps into the wall and can back away no further. Much like a rodent watches a coiled snake about to strike, the actress watches in fascination and fear as Koga's hand once again moves towards the spot over her chest. She shivers when he gently places his hand over her hands where they rest right above her heart. "He is right here and in the exact same place for almost every other female over the age of twelve in Japan. That's where I want to be."

The panic in Kyoko's eyes fade to understanding. "You want to be the the number one actor in Japan."

With a sexy smile that is almost as devastating as Ren's tender smile, Koga nods. "Yes, I do and acting against him and with other talents like you and your other two LoveMe girls will give me the chance to hone the skills I need to take that coveted spot."

Kyoko's devotion to her revered senpai blazes in defense of his position. "You won't be able to take his spot. Ren is number one because he is the best."

"But that's why I want his spot. I want to be the best so I am going to keep striving to take that spot."

"Maybe we can't be friends after all."

Now Koga appears slightly perplexed. "How come?"

"Because I don't want Ren to loose his number one spot but friends are supposed to support each other in their endeavors. How can I support you as a friend and Ren as a friend if you both want the same thing?"

For a moment, Koga stares in amazement at the innocent young woman standing before him. She looks so earnest and concerned about the personal dilemma. Having been in the entertainment industry long enough to be cynical about the other people in it, the actor is floored by the honesty Kyoko displays. He starts to laugh. It's not his practiced sexy chuckle that he normally shares but a full throttle belly laugh, the kind that infects those around it into laughing too.

"You are so cute," Hiro gasps as he reigns his mirth under control once again. "You are a breath of fresh air in an industry steeped in the fetid squalor of deceit. I love it. You can be my friend without cheering against your precious Ren. You just cheer that we both do our best and we'll worry about who's first and who's second."

Koga grins and affectionately tweaks the actress' nose. "Good night, Kyoko," he wishes pleasantly as he turns and leaves. Kyoko watches as Hiromune walks down the hall. His hand reached into his coat pocket and withdrawals a half filled water bottle which he glances at but just as quickly puts away with a chuckle. Although grabbing the drink was habit, he's in too good a mood to need it right now. With a spring in his step, the handsome man finds himself whistling off key as he exits the studio.

As Koga steps through the door and out of sight, Kyoko turns towards the men's dressing room to meet Ren. He stands in the doorway, frozen by the exchange he just witnessed. Too far away from the pair to have heard their conversation, the seemingly flirtatious behavior of the reputed bad boy appears to have elicited a positive effect on his heart's desire. In his normal bid to cover his true feelings, Ren pastes his cover smile in place. This time, fate does not step in to stop the idiot. Instead, Kyoko pauses mid-step as her grudges swirl out in force to celebrate the dark lord.

Unsure of what caused the cosmic emotional switch in her senpai, Kyoko remains in place.

"Is everything okay, Ren?" she asks hesitantly.

In his mind, the actor cusses as he wonders yet again how she knows his feelings. He takes a few cleansing breathes to regain control and his face relaxes.

"Everything's fine now, Kyoko," he answers. "Are you ready to go home?"

The actress nods and follows her senpai to his car. When they climb inside, Kyoko asks Ren if he has any additional work this evening. He explains that he is done.

"So do you have plans for supper?" Kyoko inquires.

Ren considers making up something but instead ends up shaking his head sheepishly. Even with the seat belt in place, Kyoko is able to put her hands on her hips and earnestly embrace her often rehearsed scolding monologue about her senpai's horrible health habits. With the enthusiasm of a true thespian, Kyoko dramatically expands the dialog until the scolding becomes something to dwarf even one of Kingo's long-winded tirades. Ren listens intently to his kohia's dire words of warning as a sappy grin grows across his face. Kyoko finally winds down her one-sided conversation as Ren pulls into a small parking lot beside a family restaurant. As he shuts off the car, Kyoko ends her scolding with an exclamation.

"Honestly, Ren, you need a keeper."

"Are you interested in the position?" he asks in a joking tone although he desperately would love her to fill the job permanently.

Kyoko laughs. "Taking care of you would be a full time job, Ren. Even with Yashiro's help. I honestly don't have the time to fit another full time job in my schedule."

Ren grins evilly. "Maybe I should have the president assign it as a LoveMe task then. You said that you missed being Setsu, after all."

Kyoko crosses her arms in mock frustration. "You wouldn't dare. And anyway, do you really want Chiori or Moko taking care of you? I'm not the only LoveMe member after all."

Ren shivers. He can't imagine it being any fun stuck under the control of either of the other LoveMe members. He suspects that Kotonami hates him or at least considers him a dreaded rival for her precious friend's affections. She always seems to glare at him whenever Kyoko gravitates to his side instead of her side.

The other girl makes him even more uncomfortable. LoveMe number three seems to watch everything he does as if she is a scientist and he is her test subject. It almost makes his feel like a bug on a pin at times. As a celebrity, Ren expects to be watched. Amamiya watches him too closely though. He wouldn't be surprised if she knew how many times he took a breath when he was on the set. The truly unnerving thing about her attention is that the moment he steps off the set, it's like he no longer exists for her. It's like Tsuruga Ren the actor exists in her world but Tsuruga Ren the man does not exist. It is decidedly disturbing. When he steps off the stage, he holds no more interest and she turns her attention to the next actor or actress in her specimen jar.

"So are we here to eat, Ren?" prompts Kyoko since Ren is just sitting in the driver seat and not leaving the car.

Roused from his thoughts, the actor teases, "No, I just thought we would sit in this parking lot for a while."

"Okay," replies Kyoko as she folds her hands in her lap and looks out the windshield. She sits silently, patient, almost like she is not there.

Ren watches Kyoko for a few moments as he wonders how she can be so still at times but at others be a chaotic whirl of activity. She is a study in contradictions. She has sworn that love is evil but is one of the most giving and loving people that he has ever met. She dreams of being the princess in a fairy tale but can embody the most evil villain almost effortlessly. She is blithely innocent yet arouses him more than the most experienced seductress.

Clamping down on that thought, Ren smiles tenderly and suggests that they go eat. Kyoko simply removes her seat belt and exits the car without commenting on his silly statement about sitting in the parking lot. Ren grabs a baseball cap from under the seat and covers his head before he flips up the collar on his jacket to help cover more of his features. He silently follows the equally quiet girl into the restaurant where Kyoko requests to be seated in a tucked away corner booth.

The silence continues until after the waitress, an overworked and hassled looking middle-aged woman who luckily for the celebrities never even looks up from her order pad, delivers their drinks and takes their orders. As the wait staff bustles back to the kitchen, Kyoko finally breaks the silence.

"You seem rather pensive tonight. Is everything okay, Ren?" she asks with concern evident in her tone and body language. She worries that she might be overstepping her bounds as his kohai but father had told her that they have more to their relationship then she believes. She remembers how Cain responded to Setsu and how Ren himself admitted that he missed Setsu too. If Ren would not tell his kohai what is bothering him perhaps he would not mind sharing with a little sister.

Strangely enough, Ren's thoughts are also on Setsu and wondering how to initiate the more casual relationship that they have both admitted to missing. The problem is that Ren doesn't want a little sister. He wants a lover, but he knows that Kyoko is not ready for that kind of relationship. He frowns lightly. Even if she were ready, he would still shy from the position though because he still believes that he does not deserve her. Remembering the seemingly flirtatious behavior shared in the hallway between Kyoko and Koga, Ren's stomach clenches as he acknowledges that perhaps she is more ready for a lover than he wants to admit. All too soon, he is going to be forced to make a decision about Kyoko. He will need to either step into the ring or throw in the towel.

The silence stretches as Ren worries about the new competition for his heart's desire. He had been relieved to see that Kijima had developed an interest in LoveMe number two. It had kept him awake a couple of nights with thoughts that the playboy would still be nursing a curiosity about Kyoko after the fervor over her Natsu role on the Dark Moon set. Ren feels slightly bad that he was wishing the lech onto Kyoko's best friend but having his attention on anyone else is better then Kijima having a fixation on Ren's present companion.

Now he has to worry about Koga. She obviously finds him attractive which is disturbing for Ren on many levels. He is jealous that Kyoko sees her new co-star as a man. Ren's pride wilts a bit to think that she finds Koga more attractive than him. The actor fleetingly wonders if he would win in the looks category if he still looked like Corn, the fairy prince. Ren also hates to admit it, but Koga is a very talented actor too. He would consider him an equal in talent. In fact, if he spent more time focusing on his roles and less time partying, the position of number one male actor in the country would definitely be a closer race. Although he honestly does not fear the professional rival, the personal one is frightening.

Ren's vision settles on the masculine leather jacket Kyoko has carefully laid on the bench beside her. It seems he has to worry about the guy from Bridge Rock too. When Kyoko told him who loaned her the coat, he made a point of checking out the young man and was very uncomfortable when he learned that Ishibashi Hikaru is a truly nice guy. He had casually mentioned to Sawara-san about his interest in Bridge Rock and a possible appearance on Kimagore Rock and the department head had been so excited that he spilled all sorts of interesting tidbits about the three hosts. All three members of the group seem to be respectable young men and the way Kyoko seemed to glow when she spoke of them just confirmed his suspicions that the Bridge Rock members already hold a special place in his kohai's heart.

Trapped in his unvoiced concerns, Ren does not recognize the rising tension level at the table until Kyoko suddenly starts begging his forgiveness for presuming to intrude on his thoughts. When she attempts to bow while still in her seat, Ren's arm snaps out to stop the motion.

"Stop, Kyoko. You have no reason to apologize. You did nothing wrong. In fact, it was very remiss of me to ignore my dinner companion in such a manner. Forgive me."

"Of course," Kyoko immediately responds. "You obviously had something important on your mind. If you think it will help, you can tell me about it. I might not be the most experienced person but I know it always helps me feel better when you or Moko listen to my worries. I would like to help you."

Ren smiles at Kyoko's earnest yet nervous expression and he is happy that her nervousness seems to slip away when he decides to broach a different worry. There is no way he can admit to the stress her possible love life is causing him but he can admit to something else.

The waitress arrives with their dinners and leaves quickly when they tell her that they do not need anything else. Both diners take a couple bites of their dinner before Ren resumes the conversation.

"I'm not sure how to approach a rather delicate situation," he admits. "I'm afraid I made a bit of a fool of myself a few days ago but I really want to discuss a topic that came up at the same time."

"You could never be a fool, Ren," Kyoko encourages.

Ren snorts.

"So even if I call someone late at night while inebriated rambling about useless topics, you wouldn't think me a fool?"

"You would never... oh," she starts but suddenly stops when she realizes he is talking about his conversation with her.

"Yeah, Oh."

"Well, I would say that if you want to talk about something we discussed in that phone call that you just need to be direct. After all, we already spoke about it once. What could be so bad about speaking about it again. And I would never think you are a fool, Ren."

Ren chuckles as he realizes that Kyoko has no concept of the term liquid balls. Sober, the thought of her rejection of even a minute progress in their relationship paralyzes the actor but staring into her accepting expression, he decides to try anyway.

"I was hoping to discuss you letting me spoil you like you promised," he hesitantly starts but Kyoko instantly starts to interrupt him.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san, I am so sorry, I did not mean to be greedy and presume that..."

"Stop, Kyoko, please. I..." Ren clears his throat. He grabs his tea and gulps some past the sudden lump that seems to be blocking his words. Kyoko falls silent and waits for her respected senpai to continue.

Noticing that the tea is sloshing in the glass in his hand as he trembles slightly, Ren places the glass back on the table and presses his hands against the tabletop.

"You are very important to me, Kyoko and I enjoyed spoiling you when you were Setsu. I would like the chance to do that again."

"But, Tsuru..."

Ren glares at Kyoko with a viciousness to rival even BJ's cold stare.

"So help me, Kyoko, if you call me Tsuruga-san again I am going to be forced to do something we will both regret."

"Okay, Ren," whispers Kyoko as her imagination produces a myriad of torturous images that the Demon Lord would do to her to fulfill his threat. None of her overly dramatic images can compare with the real thoughts in Ren's head though. For a moment he battles with the overwhelming desire to physically show his kohai once and for all just what he thinks and feels about her. Ren forces down the images better suited for a hotel room than a family restaurant and valiantly tries once more to make his point.

"As I was saying before someone so rudely interrupted me. I really enjoyed spoiling you and since you yourself said that we can be senpai and kohai and also friends, then I want you to let me. Let me treat you like my friend and spoil you, Kyoko."

The intensity of Ren's pleading face wipes away all chance of her resistance. Kyoko mutely nods her head in agreement. All the grudges who slithered free earlier to bask in the glare the Demon Lord in BJ's guise, find themselves fried to a crisp in the ensuing glow of ecstasy from the same lord. Kyoko blushes from the tips of her ears across her cheeks and down her neck to disappear under her collar.

"I swear that look should be illegal," she mutters as Ren pulls out his wallet and drops enough bills to cover both their meals and a substantial tip. The actor chuckles evilly as he shrugs back into his coat. Kyoko also slides into her borrowed jacket and slips from the booth.

"I'll remember that," Ren teases as he takes Kyoko's hand and wraps it around his arm and leads her out of the restaurant.

Momentarily confused by the casual touch, Kyoko just mutely follows her senpai's lead. The next thing she knows they are back in the car and Ren pulls the vehicle back into traffic.

"So, when are you free next?" inquires her senpai as they head to her home.

"Um, Saturday, I guess. I don't have classes or any work. The only thing I have planned all weekend is studying my new script. That is if Director Kingo gives us our new ones. And waiting for father and mother to arrive of course. Why?"

"I have an interview with a fashion magazine in the early morning on Saturday but then I am free the rest of the day. Would you like to spend the day with me? I can make sure that you make it to see your guests when they arrive."

Kyoko nods and answers shyly, "I would like that, Ren."

"Good, then I can take you to get a dress for the awards banquet. How does that sound?"

Kyoko suddenly looks crestfallen.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Ren asks. "You said you're free and you need a dress, right?"

Kyoko sighs. "I actually already got a dress."

"Oh."

Realizing Ren sounds truly disappointed, Kyoko asks if he would like to see her dress. As Ren parks the car near her home, he replies that he would love to see it.

"It's a beautiful gown," promises Kyoko. She digs in her bag to find her phone as Ren turns off the car.

"Will you model it for me?" Ren asks with the same pleading look he used at dinner. He wants to see if the look has the same affect on her again.

Kyoko looks up from her bag and stares helplessly at the gorgeous man begging shamelessly. Kyoko glances at the clock and notices that it isn't too late. In fact, the Daruma-ya will most likely still have a few customers present.

"Okay," she reluctantly agrees.

Triumphant, Ren pockets his keys to accompany Kyoko into her home for the first time. He tucks away the knowledge about his begging look for future use and smiles. He grabs his hat again but Kyoko tells him that they might be lucky and he won't need it.

Kyoko enters the restaurant first. A quick scan of the interior reveals only three regulars at the counter in front of the Taisho's cooking station and an older couple finishing their dessert at a corner table.

"Welcome home, Kyoko," greets the okami-san with a pleasant smile as she notices her teenage boarder. The older woman places the older couple's change for their bill on the table and wishes them a pleasant evening before turning her attention back to the actress and her tall, handsome shadow.

Kyoko suddenly feels nervous as she hopes that her landlords like her senpai. For a moment, she wonders why this would worry her so much. The jingle of the door bell as the older couple exits prompts the actress to start her introduction.

"Um, okami-san, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Tsuruga Ren," she stammers. "Ren, this is the okami-san. She and her husband own this restaurant."

As Kyoko utters Ren's name, all three regulars swivel in their chairs to stare and the Taisho looks up from his clean-up routine. The older man sets aside his cooking utensils and turns to wash his hands before walking around the counter to receive his introduction. The two gentlemen take measure of each other as Kyoko introduces them. Ren nervously removes his hat and smiles like he normally does for interviews. The okami-san gasps and grabs Kyoko's arm.

She whispers "he's the one on the poster on your wall."

Blushing slightly that Ren heard about his poster, Kyoko nods and looks back at the tashio who does not seem to be impressed with Ren's interview smile. As the two men continue to stare silently at each other, Kyoko anxiously explains that she wants to show Ren her new gown for the awards. She then explains that he is also nominated for an Asian Television Award for his part in the same drama.

The older woman offers Ren a congratulation before offering to help Kyoko get the dress. She quickly shuffles the young actress out of the restaurant and up the steps leaving Ren alone with her husband and the three regulars. Ren watches them go with a sense of anxiety he has not experienced since his childhood and his mother dropped him off at school for the first time. In fact, he decides as he works to keep his face calm and friendly, this might be worse. At least elementary school had other kids who felt the same as him. They were all facing the unknown together. This time he is on display by himself in a potentially hostile environment. He glances at Kyoko's male landlord and amends his thought to definitely hostile environment.

As the silence stretches out even more uncomfortably, the three customers try to help by asking Ren questions about his job and his relationship with Kyoko. He answers freely about his acting jobs just like he would in any other interview. When he answers about Kyoko though, he stresses that he is her friend and co-worker. The taisho makes a small noise and turns back to his clean up duties. The three customers invite Ren to sit with them and he cautiously complies. All the time, he keeps stealing glances towards the door from which Kyoko disappeared. He hopes she returns soon.

The actor politely declines an offer of a drink from the friendly regulars by explaining that he needs to drive home soon. He then answers a couple more questions about his current project. A noise from the kitchen doorway draws everyone's attention. Ren turns in his seat to see Kyoko standing timidly in the entrance.

Rendered just as speechless as Hikaru, Ren can do nothing but stand and gape at the gorgeous vision who smiles and walks into the room.

The three older men behind him all whistle in appreciation and Ren clenches his fists as he fights the urge to split their lips and knock their eyes out of their head for their reactions to Kyoko in her gown.

Having already seen Kyoko in her new dress, the taisho chooses to watch her guest instead of her entrance. He sees exactly what he expected reflected in the actor's expressive eyes when Kyoko first entered. He frowns slightly at the tension evident in the young man's body when his customers react to Kyoko's appearance. Feeling a similar protective urge but from a more paternal perspective, the taisho growls that the disruptive regulars should get going since they finished eating. When the three older men try to protest, the taisho's glare quickly changes their minds. Offering still more compliments on Kyoko's appearance, the three men finally exit the restaurant and the okami-san flips the closed sign.

The older couple watches as Kyoko stands before her enthralled senpai. She performs a slow spin to reveal the back of the gown to Ren.

Ren's breath catches and his fingers itch to touch the wide expanse of pale skin exposed by the backless gown. He clears his throat and wishes he had accepted the drink offer.

"You look lovely, Kyoko," he murmurs quietly.

Kyoko finishes her slow motion spin and looks joyfully at her respected senpai.

"Really?" she questions as if not sure she should believe him.

Ren swallows again and confirms that she will be the most beautiful woman at the awards. Although Kyoko does not really believe his statement, she still enjoys the compliment.

When Kyoko says that she should go change, the okami-san offers to make them all some tea. Ren politely declines citing the need to leave in order to get home to bed. He confirms that he will pick Kyoko up from school for the afternoon shoot again and then hastily retreats from the restaurant. As he turns the doorknob to leave, the taisho issues an invitation for him to return to share a meal with them some time.

"I would like that, sir," Ren promises before he escapes.

Later, Ren lays wide awake in his ridiculously large bed. He wonders where Kyoko found that dress. He growls as he realizes how many other men are going to see her dressed in that sinfully mature gown and how they are going to react the exact same way the customers in the Daruma-ya did. He cusses and rolls onto his side. He stares at the soft gray carpet of his bedroom floor. In his mind, he imagines how great Kyoko's dress would look lying in a puddle on his carpet.

"Somebody just shoot me now," he grumbles as he flings himself onto his back to stare at his unsympathetic ceiling once again.


	20. Managers

**Managers**

"Ren, you look awful," Yashiro comments as he climbs into the car on Thursday morning. "I thought you were going to be done early last night. You should have had lots of time for a good night's sleep."

Yashiro turns and stares slyly at the actor. "Or did you perhaps have company last night and that's why you didn't sleep?"

"We ate dinner and I dropped Kyoko back at her house," Ren states calmly as he valiantly suppresses the urge to push his manager back out the door and speed down the street.

Yashiro's eyes narrow as he peers intently at his charge. "There has to be more to it or else you wouldn't look like you barely slept. Now tell, me what happened."

The manager reaches into his pocket and extracts a pair of medical gloves. He snaps one into place and opens his phone. "Or do I need to call Kyoko-chan and find out what happened?"

Ren can't believe he is being blackmailed into answering but he does anyway.

"I took her to dinner at a family restaurant. She had a hamburger with egg, by the way, and then I took her home. When we got to her home, she took me inside to see her dress for the ATA ceremony. I got to meet the older couple she lives with. Then I went home to bed. End of story."

"Was the couple nice?" Yashiro inquires as he tries to discover the source of Ren's poor sleep.

"Actually, the okami-san was very kind and welcoming. The taisho, not so much. He didn't seem to like me at first but ended up inviting me to have dinner with them some time so I guess he decided to like me after all."

"Hmm, so the first set of surrogate parents liked you. Then was Kyoko's dress horrible? Was it an awful pink monstrosity? With beads and baubles and a big train like a storybook princess would wear?"

"Uh, no," Ren states firmly as he considers that a dress like that would have been better for his peace of mind.

"Well, did something happen at the shoot yesterday?" Yashiro asks in a frustrated voice. Something obviously happened after he went to the office but his foolish friend will not let him help.

"The shoot went fine, Yashiro. I am fine. I just had trouble sleeping."

"Are you ill? Do you think you need to see a doctor? Has this been happening frequently?" inquires Yashiro as concern for his friend takes over his desire to harass him.

Ren smiles for his companion. "I really am okay, Yukihito."

Yashiro sighs. He wishes Ren would trust him with his problems more because he really does have his best interest at heart.

* * *

"Come on Sho, you need to get out of bed. We have a meeting with both the music director for an upcoming drama in an hour followed by a meeting with the PV director for your newest single. I need you to get out of bed and get dressed."

Sho grumbles and burrows deeper under the feather comforter in the queen sized bed in Shoko's guest room. He mumbles a request for five more minutes.

"No, Sho. You already had five more minutes and ten more before that. You need to get up now," she firmly commands as she pulls back that covers to reveal tousled blond hair and a finely muscled back tapering to slim hips comfortably encased in silky black pajama pants. Sho rolls onto his back and grabs Shoko's free hand. He pulls her off balance. The manager bumps into the side of the bed and tumbles across the musician's naked chest.

"Five more minute," Sho begs as he smiles wickedly.

Shoko shakes her head and pushes herself off the bed and her charge.

"Tempting as you may be, you need to be dressed and in the car within the next ten minutes or I am leaving and you can ride the train to work with the teeming masses."

Sho stretches and mutters that he would never survive the fans on the train.

"All the more reason to get out of bed," Shoko counters as she quickly exits the room.

Twenty-five minutes later, Sho slides into the passenger seat of his manager's sedan. He smirks arrogantly as he taps the digital clock on her dashboard to indicate that he called her bluff on the whole train threat. Slightly irked at the musician's childish behavior, Shoko decides to retaliate by again broaching the subject Sho has been avoiding all week. He can't get away from her now since he is in a moving vehicle.

"So have you decided if you will speak to Kyoko-san?"

Sho instantly looses his joking manner and crosses his arms effectively closing his body off from the suggestion.

"Sho, you have to do something about it. The problem isn't going to go away. If your psycho fan goes to the media with the information about you abusing her, they will crucify you if they find out about the time you hit Kyoko."

"I never did anything to that fan!" Sho yells in frustration.

"I know, Sho, but you did strike Kyoko and if they find proof that it happened it will lend credence to this fan's claim. You should talk to her."

"There is no way anyone could know about that incident," Sho insists.

Shoko shakes her head. "What about any of the other altercations you have had? You've been seen arguing with her and even forcing yourself on her at Valentine's Day on her filming set."

"I just kissed her," snorts Sho as he remembers the chaos his little visit caused.

"Yeah, in front of witnesses, in a manner that could be be seen as an assault. For all we know, this is the event your creepy fan is referencing. Until we can discover the source, we can't protect you from this threat. On top of that, you really should try to see Kyoko-san anyway."

Sho turns to stare out of the side window to hide his expression from Shoko.

"Why, she doesn't want to see me and why should I want to see a plain, unattractive girl like her anyway," he counters in his bratty voice.

"Sho, you haven't seen her in almost five months because you were on tour. Don't you think it is time to stop all these games and just admit that you're sorry that you hurt her?" his manager pleads as she pulls into a parking spot.

"Who cares," Sho mutters in his dispassionate idol persona.

Shoko reaches across the car with both hands and grabs his wrist. She shoves his leather jacket sleeve up to reveal the gold chain with a tiny gold musical note set inside a golden heart charm that he had started wearing almost nine months ago.

"Don't try to tell me you don't care," she accuses as she uncovers the gift the musician had tried to give to Kyoko for White's Day this past year. He had hunted her down at the LME building and offered the jewelry to the actress. Sho had claimed that it was in return for the once in a lifetime gift she gave him for Valentine's Day, her first kiss. She had stared at the small box for perhaps a half a second then threw it back at the blond boy's chest. Kyoko informed him that he had not received her first kiss and that she wanted nothing from him. They had ended up bickering back and forth until Sho had demanded his White Day present then since he had given her flowers and chocolate. Kyoko had countered with the threat that the only thing she would willingly give him was a knuckle sandwich. Luckily, a beautiful dark haired girl in a horrible pink jumpsuit just like Kyoko's uniform had dragged her away from Sho before she could actually deliver the promised punch.

Sho wretches his arm out of his manager's grip and shoves his sleeve back over his wrist and the delicate charm. "I don't care," he shouts as he loses all semblance of his idol image. He storms out of the car and into the building. He has no intention of listening to the good advice Shoko keeps offering him in regards to his relationship with his childhood friend.

Shoko sighs. She wishes Sho would trust her judgment more because she really does have his best interest at heart.


	21. Chicken I

**Chicken (part one)**

"Good afternoon, Yuusei-san!" greets Kyoko ecstatically as she scampers up the steps to the TBM main entrance. The older boy swings open the door for his cute kohai. He grins as he recognizes the expensive bomber jacket currently warmly wrapped around the actress. Now Yuusei understands why the leader has been wandering around with an idiotic grin all week and also why he has been wearing his obnoxiously colored ski parka instead of the leather coat that he loves so much.

"Nice coat," Yuusei compliments.

He suspects Kyoko blushes at his comment but the cold wind already has her cheeks and nose red so it's hard to tell.

"Hikaru-san lent it to me until I can get a new one. It's really comfy and warm," Kyoko replies as she pets the soft leather.

"I hate to admit it, but I'll be sad to give it back. It's the nicest coat I've ever worn, and well, to be honest, it makes me extra happy to know that Hikaru-san was willing to share it with me. I've never had anyone do something like that for me before. I haven't even shared outfits with Moko-san before so he made me feel really special by sharing his coat. It's something I always dreamed about doing. You know, having the gallant young prince put his cloak on the mud to protect the princess' slippers from the muck. It's that kind of thing only Hikaru-san is protecting my health instead of my clothes. Wasn't it wonderful of him?"

Yuusei almost laughs at Kyoko's strange gushing about the loaned jacket but when he sees how much her eyes are glowing, he remains silent. "It's too bad leader can't see her expression now," he thinks. The oldest member of Bridge Rock would certainly be reduced to a puddle of jelly at Kyoko's enraptured expression. In fact, Yuusei finds himself strangely affected too, especially when he suddenly remembers how gorgeous his younger co-star looked on Sunday in the dress they bought her. Instead of laughing, Yuusei decides to make a not so subtle pitch for his slightly shy friend.

"I am sure that Hikaru was happy to share his coat with you, Kyoko-chan. He probably likes seeing you wearing it even more than you like wearing it. I know I like it when my girlfriend wears my clothes."

Completely missing the hint that Hikaru likes her, Kyoko suddenly looks worried.

"Oh, you don't think it will bother Hikaru-san's girlfriend that I am borrowing his coat, do you?"

Yuusei tries to fix the misunderstanding. "Hikaru doesn't have a girlfriend, Kyoko-chan. I meant that..."

"Oh, that's good. I wouldn't want to cause problems for him." Kyoko interrupts as she starts to wave to another member of Bridge Rock. "Hi Shinichi-san!" she calls as she rushes away from Yuusei before he can try to explain yet again. He decides to try again later as he hears Shinichi commenting on Kyoko's borrowed jacket too. Of course, he teases that Kyoko is lucky Hikaru is such a shrimp or else she would need a second body to fill the coat properly. Yuusei shakes his head at his two co-stars as they argue about Hikaru's height all the way to the studio lounge.

"Poor leader," he mutters in sympathy.

As soon as the production meeting is completed, Kyoko rushes from the room in order to get into her Bo costume as soon as possible. She doesn't want Shotaro to see her before she is garbed in the anonymity of her chicken mascot armor. For the second time this week, she rushes around a blind corner and collides with a masculine chest. Once again, she bounces, and trips but this time she doesn't land on her bottom. Instead two strong arms catch her about her waist and pull her back against the sexy, silk-clad chest.

Kyoko automatically starts to apologize but she falls silent when she recognizes the sexy chuckle rumbling from her captor's chest.

"Hiromune," she states with some surprise.

"Hiro," her co-star corrects before adding "and we really need to stop meeting like this. People are going to start to talk."

His arms pull her a bit tighter against his chest. "Unless you want them to talk?" he inquires suggestively.

Kyoko blushes, stutters, and pushes against his chest. Kindly, Koga lets the actress escape his clutches. She takes a step back as Koga chuckles once again.

"Stop harassing the staff, Koga-san," orders his manager as he steps beside Hiromune. Jeremy places a restraining hand on his charges arm in warning. Koga stares at the American's hand for a second as his eyes narrow. A rage sensor grudge suddenly pops up for a second from Kyoko and she glances warily from her co-star to his manager. She watches as the sandy haired, blue eyed man removes his hand from Koga's body and hands him a partially emptied bottle of water. While Koga takes a drink, his manager asks if Kyoko knows where dressing room one is for Studio C. The actress offers quick, concise directions then flees down the hall to the storage closet where Bo's costume awaits.

As she flies down the hall, Koga turns to watch his strange co-star's actions as he briefly wonders not only what she is doing at TBM but also what her hurry is this time. He shrugs as he takes another swig of his bottle and docilely follows his manager to his dressing room. When he enters the dressing room, his manager pulls a promotional disc from his briefcase and excuses himself to deliver the disc to the production staff.

"Whatever, asshole," mutters Koga after the door shuts and the actor drops into the slightly lumpy couch. He hates these types of promotions. Koga swallows the remaining contents of his vodka filled water bottle and tosses it in the direction of the trash can. The actor leans back and drapes his arm over his eyes. He closes his eyes and soon falls into a drunken slumber.

At the same time on the other side of the studio, Fuwa Sho and his manager are being escorted to his dressing room by the producer of Kimagure Rock. The producer promises that nothing out of the ordinary will occur on the show tonight. Other than a mock game show skit, the entire program will be dedicated to their special guests tonight.

"Do you still have the same Chicken on the show?" Sho asks suspiciously as he thinks back to the first time he appeared on this show.

"Uh, actually, I fired the person who was Bo the Chicken in your first appearance on the show," reports the nervous producer. Of course, he doesn't admit that he rehired the same actress for the part later because the viewers loved the original Bo so much. For possibly the twentieth time in the past two hours, the producer prays once more that Kyoko keeps her act together for tonight's show.

Meanwhile, Director Ogata Hiroaki settles comfortably in the lounge with the Bridge Rock members. A make-up artist fusses with him briefly but steps back quickly and declares him and the other hosts ready for the show.

"Thank you so much, Ogata-san, for crashing in here with us instead of asking for a private dressing room. Studio C only has two real dressing rooms available," explains Hikaru.

The soft spoken director waves off the thanks and expresses that he doesn't need anything special. He delicately sips from a can of golden cola as he explains that he is just thrilled with the chance to talk about the nomination of Dark Moon for the ATAs. The Bridge Rock boys answer that they are happy for him and for the other two nominations from the drama.

"Oh, yes. It is wonderful that both Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-chan have been nominated also. If it's okay, I would like to mention them also."

Pleased with the chance to have good things said about their secret co-star, the hosts encourage the director to mention both Mio and Katsuki. Ogata takes their consent as an invitation to rave about the incredible talents he was lucky to cast. Bo gracelessly waddles into the lounge just as the director starts describing all the wonderful chills that Kyoko's Mio evoked. Bo begins flapping crazily at the director's descriptions and Shinichi laughs.

"Hey, Ogata-san, I think Bo is scared of Mio," he observes.

The director offers the chicken a heartfelt apology and the Bridge Rock members dissolve in laughter. Ogata appears confused at their laughter but he will have to wait for his explanation though because the assistant director for the program pops his head in the door and directs the hosts to the stage to start.

Bo waves good-bye to Ogata and follows Bridge Rock into the hall. When the boys head onto the stage, Kyoko takes a minute to collect her thoughts and calm her nerves. She smiles as she prepares to face a show with the potential to cause a lot of chaos for Mogami Kyoko. Luckily for her though that tonight, she is Bo the chicken instead.


	22. Chicken II

**The Chicken (part 2)**

Bridge Rock opens their show with their normal antics but the boys make a point of mentioning that everyone should stick around to the end of the show because they will be announcing the names of the winners of the Bridge Rock Party Contest. Shinichi jokes that Bo has become quite egotistical with all the quality portraits that everyone has sent of him. He adds that the silly chicken likes the drawings so much that he has wallpapered his chicken coop with all the great entries.

Yuusei starts the segue to the first interview. "Well, even though Bo thinks he is the star of this show, we actually have a number of true shining stars on the program tonight."

Hikaru takes over the introductions, "that's right. First off, we have the director whose production at the start of the year broke the all time ratings record by edging out his own father's drama."

Shinichi chimes in with his part "Please give a warm welcome for the Director of Dark Moon, Ogata Hiroaki."

The doors to the studio swing open to reveal Bo the Chicken with a large basket of flower petals. Behind him, the delicate and serene director follows in its wake. The chicken starts across the stage spreading a flurry of petals like a demented flower girl. The crowd cheers loudly as the princely young director finally reaches the Bridge Rock boys. He laughs when he brushes the pink and purple flowers out of his hair and off his soft gray suit jacket. Ogata's cheeks blush slightly at all the fanfare and Kyoko grins inside her chicken suit because the flowers had been her idea. She figured that they would be a fitting opening for the man who she once envisioned a princess. The actress is glad that her favorite director likes her little personal touch to his entrance.

"You know, Bo, some poor stage hand is going to have to clean all those flowers up," scolds Hikaru.

The chicken looks right at Hikaru and purposefully dumps the last of the petals on the floor and kicks them across the stage. The audience cackles at the rude chicken behavior and laughs even louder when Yuusei adds that he told them so. The chicken has really gotten too full of himself. Acting offended, Bo storms off the stage and the audience makes a collective sound of pity for the poor picked on chicken.

The Bridge Rock boys then start their interview by congratulating Director Ogata on his accomplishments with Dark Moon. He politely thanks them but insists that the project was a success because of the work of all the cast and crew. He stresses that having such an incredible collection of talented professionals really made the difference in the production. The kind director makes a point of mentioning all the main actors in the show except for Ren and Kyoko.

"I noticed you left two of the cast off your acknowledgments," Hikaru observes as the director ends his speech.

Ogata nods. "You're right. I failed to mention the cast members who played Katsuki and Mio. I actually did that on purpose because I was saving them for last because both Tsuruga Ren and Kyoko have recently been honored with nominations, just like my drama, for the Asian Television Awards for their work on Dark Moon. Both Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san treated audiences to incredibly complex and expertly depicted characters. I am glad that the industry is recognizing their efforts. Without Tsuruga-san's incredible job as the conflicted and haunted leading man and Kyoko-san's chilling work as the villain and later as an evil minded ally to the ill fated couple, I don't think Dark Moon would have achieved it's record breaking viewership numbers nor do I believe it would have been itself nominated for best television drama at the upcoming ATAs either."

Ogata shares a couple more stories about production of the drama and then reminds the audience to watch for the Awards Ceremony which will be televised live on December 14th. Bridge Rock once again thanks Director Ogata for taking the time to visit them this evening and invites him to stay as they bring out their next guest.

The show cuts for a commercial break and two unfortunate stage hands rush onto the set to clean up the fallen petals. When they move to clean up the flowers fallen at Ogata's feet, the director bends over and grasps a handful of the pretty petals and places them in his pocket. The extra attention that the silly chicken provided his entrance was a sweet gesture and his artistic heart calls for a small reminder of the beautiful flower shower gifted him by a comedic overstuffed bird. If Kyoko knew how much he appreciated the gesture, she would have been tickled. Unfortunately, she doesn't get to see him pocket the petals because she is too busy dealing with her own extra attention issues.

* * *

Bo stalks out the swinging door from the studio in a huff but the chicken relaxes as soon as the door swings shut. It reaches for the white board it usually uses for communication and resolutely heads down the hall to retrieve guest number two. The assistant director pops his head out the production room and stops the mascot. He tells Bo that the producer is going to retrieve Fuwa so she can grab a short break until it's time for Koga to be brought on stage.

Happy to be free of Fuwa babysitting duty, the chicken relaxes and heads down the hall towards the storage room where Kyoko can pull off her head and grab a drink. She has just passed dressing room one when she hears the producer speaking as he opens the door from dressing room two. Kyoko freezes for a heartbeat before taking a big step backwards and barging into dressing room one. She fervently hopes her new co-star will forgive the interruption but she isn't prepared to face Shotaro at that exact moment. Kyoko silently closes the door and leans her chicken head against it as she slows her breathing and focuses on her task at hand.

As her breathing stabilizes and her Sho sensor grudges recoil, Kyoko becomes aware of a rumbling sound behind her. She slowly turns to investigate the growling noise. The actress is amazed to find the awful noise issuing from Koga's wide open mouth. The number two actor in Japan sits sleeping with his head thrown onto the back of the couch in a position that has to be uncomfortable.

"Wow, you must really be tired to sleep in that position," murmurs Kyoko as she moves across the room towards her co-star. Thinking to move him gently into a more comfortable position, Kyoko steps close to the couch and gently places her wings on Koga's shoulders and tries to shift him sideways so that his head won't be at such a strange angle. The actor is heavier then she expects and she struggles to move him while still trying to not wake the obviously exhausted actor.

Suddenly, Koga's snoring stops and his eyes fly open to find a large chicken seemingly trying to choke him in his sleep.

"What the hell!" curses the actor as he roughly shoves the menacing mascot. Bo stumbles back and lands on its padded backside and Koga jumps up in alarm. The sudden movement is too much for the inebriated actor and he sways. He drops back onto the couch and moans.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asks.

Koga puts his hands on his head and moans. "Great, now I'm hallucinating about freaking talking chickens... I have got to stop drinking so much."

Kyoko levers herself back onto her over-sized chicken feet and approaches the actor again. "Are you okay?" she asks once again, concerned about his pale appearance and bloodshot eyes.

As she moves towards Koga, his eyes widen in a panic and he starts sliding down the couch away from her. Realizing that Koga doesn't realize who she is, she tries to comfort him.

"Look, Hiro, I'm not going to hurt you."

The actor shudders when she calls his name and backs further away.

"Sure, that's what all the psychopathic serial killer chickens say right before they choke the life out of you."

The actor who fully believes he is hallucinating suddenly starts to laugh hysterically as he starts repeating "choked by a chicken" over and over again. He reaches the end of the couch and can not retreat any farther without wobbling to his feet. Kyoko reaches out to him once more trying to assure him that everything is okay. Koga suddenly launches himself off the couch and tackles the supposed imaginary chicken.

"Hah!" he calls as his own hands settle around Bo's neck. "I've been choking the chicken for years. You can't beat me!"

Kyoko struggles wildly against the large man still laughing maniacally while sprawled across her chicken-clad body. The large costume protects her from his hands actually hurting her but she starts to panic when she can't seem to get free nor can she seem to stop his frenzied attack. Finally giving up on trying to reason with him and realizing that her padded wings are keeping her from actually doing anything useful, Kyoko pulls her arms out of the wings and brings them up into the head of the chicken. She unhooks the over-sized chicken head and forces it off her head.

Koga cackles gleefully as he tears the head off Kyoko's shoulders and flings it across the room.

"Take that you stupid psycho chicken!" he calls as he stares down at the chicken's body. A look of confusion crosses his face as he recognizes Kyoko.

"Kyoko? Kyoko, did the chicken eat you?" he asks as he sits back off her body.

Kyoko sighs as she pulls herself off the floor. "No, Hiro, the chicken didn't eat me. I am the chicken."

"Sure, that makes perfect sense," mutters Koga sarcastically. Kyoko doesn't understand why it would make more sense for the chicken to have eaten her but she doesn't have a chance to clarify.

All the frenzied movement finally catches up to the drunk star. He suddenly shifts sideways and vomits all over the floor. The contents of the actor's stomach splatter across the carpet and onto Bo's feet and body. More concerned about her new friend's illness then her costume, Kyoko pulls off the chicken body and tosses it towards Bo's head and kicks off her soiled chicken feet. She kneels beside Koga who continues to retch violently from his position on his hands and knees on the floor. Kyoko murmurs softly that he'll be better soon. As his spasms subside, Kyoko assists him back onto the couch then hurries to the small sink and wets some paper towels. She returns to Hiromune and gently wipes his face and arms clean.

She throws the soiled towels away and returns with cool fresh ones which she folds and holds gently against the back of Koga's neck. Like a little kid seeking comfort, Koga shifts sideways on the couch then leans towards Kyoko and rests his forehead on her shoulder. The young actress stiffens and stammers that he needs to sit up.

"Can't," Koga stubbornly whines as he breathes across her neck. Goosebumps travel across her neck and down her arm as she again asks him to sit up.

"Please don't make me, Kyoko. If I stay like this the room stops spinning," he whispers in a pleading voice.

Worried that her co-star will become ill again if he moves she allows him to stay despite how uncomfortable she feels. To cover her nervousness, she starts to ramble that hopefully his manager will return soon and can take care of him.

"Kyoko, be quiet," Koga entreats as his arms snake around her waist.

"Hey!" she exclaims as her hands try to dislodge his hold around her middle. As she admonishes him to let her go, Koga's manager and the producer for Kimagure Rock enter the dressing room.

"Koga!" yells his manager at the same moment as the producer yells "Kyoko!"

Horrified to be caught in such a ridiculous position when she is supposed to be in her costume and acting as Bo, Kyoko tries to apologize while she again tries to escape Koga's tightening grasp.

Thinking his client is assaulting the young girl, Johnson rushes towards the couch. He fails to notice the pile of vomit still on the floor and steps right in it. His smooth soled dress shoes skid on the mess and he flails his arms to try to keep his balance. The motion doesn't help and Jeremy ends up on his backside in the middle of the smelly disaster. This leads to a string of English curses.

Meanwhile, the producer has been screeching at Kyoko to get off the guest and get back into costume and that if she doesn't do it right now that he will ensure that she never works at this studio again. Kyoko keeps trying to explain what happened but no one will listen to her.

Finally, Koga screams "Shut up!"

His outburst is followed swiftly by a grumbling groan.

Kyoko stops struggling. The producer stops yelling and his manager stops cussing. All eyes turn to the pale actor who pushes himself back into an upright position.

"Sorry about that, Kyoko," he apologizes with a shadow of his normal smirk on his face. He glances at the mess he made. He stands a bit shakily but finds his feet in a couple heartbeats. Koga turns to the producer.

"Sorry, Man, I was feeling really ill and Kyoko was kind enough to help me. I am sorry for the hassle."

The producer accepts the apology from the second most popular celebrity in the country and offers a quick one of his own for jumping to the wrong conclusion. He had thought Kyoko had attacked the star but looking at the room more calmly, Kyoko's stumbling explanation now makes more sense. He notices the mess on Bo's costume and grumbles. There is no way Bo can return to the show in that kind of condition so they are in trouble because his participation was necessary for the mock game show skit.

Koga's manager extracts himself from the mess on the floor and stands there in disgust. He watches jealously as Koga whips off his soiled shirt and tosses it on the floor before retrieving a clean one from his personal bag. As the actor shimmies into the same sexy net shirt he wore for the first cast meeting, Kyoko offers him a bottle of water. He takes a couple sips then rinses out his mouth and spits into the small sink. Koga inspects his pants for any traces of illness but decides that they are fine. He digs in his bag again and retrieves some eye drops. He uses them then tosses the bottle back into his bag. His hands still shake slightly but he is slowly getting himself back under control.

"Do you have a make-up tech available for some touch up work?" he asks.

The producer nods yes and sticks his head out the door to yell for the show's make-up artist to help Koga. The executive turns back to the room and he suddenly has a brilliant idea of how to cover for the skit that needs dropped.

"Kyoko!" he barks and the actress jumps slightly. "Do you have a nice change of clothes?"

"What I wore to the set today," she confirms.

"Go put it on and report back here immediately."

Confused, Kyoko still rushes to comply. She passes the make-up technician on her way out the door and returns dressed in her jeans and flattering white shirt before Koga has his new make-up in place. When Koga is done, the make-up artist turns to Kyoko and soon has her presentable for the camera. Finally realizing what the producer is expecting her to do, Kyoko tries to tell him that she isn't ready for an interview. He counters by informing her that she does ad lib stuff all the time as Bo so she should have no problems doing it as herself. He shoos the two co-stars out the door and down the hall just as Fuwa's music spot ends and a commercial break begins.

Kyoko and Koga stand staring at one another as the producer rushes out to warn Bridge Rock about the emergency change to the program.

As the door slides shut, Koga apologizes to Kyoko for messing up her program. He leans against the wall and rubs his throbbing head. He promises himself that he just needs to keep it together for a little bit and then he can sleep.

"Don't worry about it, Hiro. You're sick. We'll deal with it."

Koga shakes his head. He can't believe how adaptive his new co-star actually is. "You really are something else. You know that?" he comments.

The Kimagore Rock producer swings open the door to usher them onto the studio stage.

"Well, whatever that something is today, it's definitely not a chicken," she whispers back to Koga as she wraps her arm around his and pulls him through the door and into the light.


	23. Spotlight

**Spotlight**

"So please give a warm welcome to two of Japan's shining acting stars, Koga Hiromune and Kyoko!" exclaims Hikaru as a spotlight centers on the entrance to the studio.

With a confidence and poise that belies her rioting nerves, Kyoko glides across the stage while providing a stable anchor for her still slightly shaken co-star. Trusting that Kyoko will get him where he needs to go without making a fool of himself, Koga lowers his eyelids and forces his customary sexy smirk onto his lips. His shaded eyes and languid movements make him look like he just rolled out of bed and the fan-girls scream even louder. The sound pierces his head like a pickax but he summons his considerable acting talent to cover his suffering. Only the slight tightening of his right hand resting on top of Kyoko's hand below his left elbow indicates his distress. Kyoko gently flexes her fingers against his skin in silent encouragement.

As the couple reaches the center stage, Kyoko notices that one of the stage hands has found another plush chair for the stage because Director Ogata now stands in front of it instead of the normal couch.

"Welcome," calls out Yuusei to the new arrivals. Kyoko bows formally and wishes everyone a good evening. Koga smirks and repeats his own short greeting before dropping casually onto the end of the guest couch. For a moment, Kyoko stares at the couch with Koga on one end and Fuwa Sho on the other. Unlike Ogata and the Bridge Rock boys, Fuwa did not stand up when the two actors came onto the stage. Instead, he remained lounging on the couch in his practically painted on leather pants, bare chest and short, studded leather jacket.

Refusing to acknowledge the musician, Kyoko turns and primly sits in the middle of the couch. When she sits just a hair closer to Koga then to Fuwa, no one in the audience notices but Sho's eyes narrow slightly.

In the production room, Shoko watches the screen and once again wishes that she was on vacation. All things considered, Antarctica seems a bit too close for her all of a sudden. She wonders if perhaps a shuttle to the moon would work.

Back on stage, Hikaru asks Koga about his new drama.

The actor stretches his arm across the back of the couch and runs the other one through his hair. The girls in the audience squeal and sigh.

"Well, the drama will be premiering the first week in January and is called Innocent Whispers. It's an innovative concept brought to life by Kingo Kurayami, a veteran director in the industry as well as some of the leading young talent in the Japanese acting world."

"Another one of those talents accompanied Koga-san tonight. Kyoko-chan, do you have anything to add about the drama?" asks Hikaru.

Kyoko smiles sweetly and replies "the show is unique because each of the episodes will stand alone. Unlike traditional dramas where the same cast members play the same characters in every episode, this one will be completely different. The characters and stories will change each week. What will stay the same is the core actors and actresses participating in the production. There are six professionals who have agreed to lend their talents to the project every week as we try to bring new and fresh friends for the audience each time."

Yuusei steps into the interview. "I understand that you brought some promotional shots of the cast involved, correct?"

Koga nods. "I did. Unfortunately, we are too early in production for live clips of the show but we do have the stills that will be used for promotional purposes and we were given permission to give your audience a sneak peak at the cast involved."

The handsome actor winks at the audience like he is sharing a special secret. Koga is starting to feel a bit better and so he warms to the interview more.

"The media blitz for the show will start in about a week. These shots will be used for posters as well as the opening credits of Innocent Whispers. I do want to warn you that the music being used for the stills is not part of the drama. In deference to the other esteemed guest tonight from Akatoki Agency, the agency secured permission from Fuwa-san to allow our production team to utilize Night Whispers for the temporary sound track. We thought the incredible love song Fuwa-san wrote would help convey the strong emotions from the photo-shoot and it is kind of fitting since both the drama and the song are types of whispers."

When Koga mentions Fuwa's number one song from last Christmas, the audience screams in excitement. Sho crosses his legs and smiles arrogantly at the overwhelming response for his song that is almost a year old. It strokes his ego that the song is still so popular.

The huge monitor flickers to life behind the guests and all the participates on stage, even Sho, shift their bodies to be able to see the clips. The first strains of a haunting melody rolls from the speakers. As Fuwa's compelling voice caresses the audience with his lyrics, images of all six actors in Innocent Whispers flash slowly on the screen.

In the production booth, Shoko watches in horror as the images sliding slowly across the production screen shift from the full cast to just images of Tsuruga Ren and Kotonami Kanae. She realizes that Sho's song is only about a third of the way done so there is no way the photos on Kyoko and Koga are not on it. Shoko moans. She grabs the shoulder of the technician in charge of the production board.

"Please tell me you can stop these clips right now," she practically screeches.

The technician swivels in his chair and stares at the manager like she has grown a second and possibly even a third head.

"I'm to play the entire disc," he explains.

Shoko grips the man with both hands and shakes him slightly. "You have to stop this promo now or... or..."

"Look, lady, your talent got to sing all of his song and the other celebrities have just as much right to have their promotional stuff shown. Heck, they even used your kid's music. What do you have to be upset about?"

"You don't understand," Shoko wheezes as she feels a panic attack threatening. "Please stop it, please, oh, god... too late."

Her request fades away as she rushes to the board to search for a camera view of Sho. She scans the six monitors until she finds one that gives a decent view of Sho's face.

In the studio, the audience goes crazy when the images of Ren in his tuxedo appear and the noise levels does not decrease until the images flow into the ones of Kijima and Amamiya. They fans quiet slightly from fan-girl screams to sweet murmurs of happiness over the sweet pictures of the second pair. As the final series of pictures starts, the fans once again scream in excitement at seeing Koga but the noise slowly dulls to a creepy collected quiet as the powerful story in the stills unfolds. As Fuwa's song climaxes at the same time as the final image of Kyoko on Koga's lap, a shiver runs over the audience before they break into an unprecedented uproar of chaos. The noise from the boisterous clapping and screaming washes over the stage and serves as a buffer for the guests to compose themselves.

"Damn," mutters Shinichi to Yuusei. "And we thought her award dress was sexy."

Yuusei nods in agreement which is more than the third host can muster. Hikaru sits slack jawed and cheeks blazing with any conscious thought gone from his mind.

On the other side of the stage of guests, Ogata likewise sits blushing a soft pink to match the pretty flowers in his pocket. Kyoko stares at her tightly clasped hands with her own blush kissing her skin. Koga appears utterly unaffected by the clips. His right hand lightly brushes against the back of Kyoko's neck. She shivers slightly at the tickling touch and raises her head to glance first at her co-star and then at the excited fans.

When the clips of Kyoko were shuffling through the story, Sho's face had momentarily darkened into a glare to rival even the demon lord but as the screen fades to black his facial expression likewise fades. Just like when he first saw that Kyoko was acting with Tsuruga in Dark Moon, he stomps on his physical reaction so that no one catches his emotional slip.

Although Fuwa's face is now strangely blank, his hand snaps out and grabs Koga's wrist. He pulls it away from Kyoko's neck and drops it back onto the back of the couch before returning to his side. Because of the fervor over the sensual images, only three people present notice Sho's movement on the live broadcast. Shoko is watching like a hawk in anticipation of a horrific tantrum on her client's part so she is privy to the quick intervention. Koga obviously catches it because he feels it. The actor's eyes flicker with calculating interest at this tidbit of emotion from the historically icy musician. The third person to notice is Director Ogata. Hiroaki always suspected that Fuwa had a special connection with Kyoko and the musician's protective gesture just further solidifies his previous suspicions. Fleetingly, the kind director wonders if Ren has seen these pictures and how he feels about the very suggestive images of his sweet kohai.

The silence on the stage begins to draw the attention of the slowly calming audience. Conscious of the change in the viewers' reactions because she has been working with a live audience for over a year now, Kyoko rallies over her embarrassment and covers the dead air time.

"So, as you can see, Innocent Whispers will be featuring the amazing talents of Tsuruga Ren, Kijima Hidehito, Kotonami Kanae, and Amamiya Chiori in addition to Koga Hiromune and myself. The first episode will feature an emotionally moving story about a young man trapped between familial obligation and true love. There will also be a number of special guests starting in the third episode but we have not been told who any of them will be yet so the cast will get to be just as surprised as the audience when it comes closer to the time to shoot the guest star episodes."

"It sounds fascinating," Director Ogata comments. "I have not ever heard of anyone doing something like Kingo-san has developed. I hope that the stories are strong enough to draw the audience back each week."

Koga assures him that if the writing continues to be as good as the first episode that there will be no fear of loosing the audience. The actor smiles and runs his ringers through his hair once again and the fans sigh.

Bridge Rock finally recovers enough from the images of their normally sweet and innocent co-worker to be able to pick up their interview. Yuusei questions Koga if working with some of the best young acting talent in Japan is everything he hoped it would be.

Koga chuckles. "Working on this production is turning out to be even better than I expected. I am enjoying the chance to hone my skills against some excellent talents. Everyone recognizes the name Tsuruga Ren but I am betting that every other member of the cast will have a name just as easily recognizable as his in the next few years."

"So how well are you getting to know your new co-stars?" inquires Shinichi.

"Well, with pressure to keep on schedule, there hasn't been a lot of time to really get to be close friends yet but I am looking forward to learning more about each and every one of my co-stars."

Hikaru smiles brightly for Kyoko and states that it is always nice to get to know your coworkers better. Totally missing his implied meaning, Kyoko just smiles happily. The young host then turns to Sho.

"So, Fuwa-san, you and Koga-san are both from the same agency and you were kind enough to loan him your song for the promotional clip tonight. Does this mean that you two are friends?"

Both Akatoki talents look at each other with very similar smirks on their faces.

"Actually, Koga-san and I don't end up interacting very often," replies Sho. "You see, we are in two different sections at the agency. I spend most of my time in the recording studio or on tour while I am guessing that the acting section spends their time, well, acting."

"As a musician, you do get to interact with actors and actresses though when you make promotional videos, right?" prompts Yuusei and Sho agrees.

"In fact," adds Yuusei, "I just realized that our lovely female guest actually is linked to all three of our male guests. Why don't you tell us a bit about that Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko can't believe that she will have to pleasantly admit to knowing the object of her revenge but she smiles anyway. Tamping down her grudge response, she answers the question.

"Actually, these three guest are a bit like the ghosts in the Christmas Carol only instead of ghosts of Christmas, I guess that they would be ghosts of Kyoko past, present and future," she jokes. "In the past, I acted as an angel in Fuwa-san's Prisoner PV and I am presently nominated for an Asian Television Award for my work under the direction of Ogata-san. In the future, I hope that everyone will be watching my new drama in which I will be acting with Koga-san."

"Well, we hope that your experience with Koga-san is not as frightening as Scrooge's experience with the Ghost of Christmas Future," comments Hikaru.

"I'm sure it won't be," she hastily replies as she notices the producer giving the Bridge Rock boys the signal to wrap up this section of the interview.

"Well, normally this is the point where Bo would bring us the egg basket for audience questions and challenges," starts Yuusei "but it seems that he is mad at us for calling him egotistical so I will see if I can go find the basket."

The dark haired member of Bridge Rock wanders out of the studio as Shinichi asks about the guests personal interests. Ogata admits that he likes reading historic romance novels in his free time while Kyoko explains that she likes to cook. When the actress mentions cooking, Ogata replies that she is a really good cook too. He adds that he really enjoyed the Valentine's Day chocolates that she made for him and the rest of her friends on Dark Moon. Shinichi chimes in that he loved the chocolates that she made him too. He elbows Hikaru playfully and states that Hikaru especially loved his.

"It sounds like Fuwa-san and I have been missing out on a pretty incredible talent you have there Kyoko-san," Koga observes as he casually brushes his hand down her arm and draws a strained smile from Kyoko.

Sho glares at the actor and bites out "speak for yourself, Koga-san. I know for a fact that Kyoko's a great cook. Not just her chocolates either. She makes the best tamagoyaki in the world."

When Sho mentions that he has eaten her cooking, Kyoko's head snaps around to stare daggers at him but Sho is too busy smirking at Koga to notice.

Shinichi doesn't help the situation when he adds how much he enjoyed the grilled fish she made last Sunday for dinner. He teases about how amazing her cooking must be since her healthy food was even liked by all three members of Bridge Rock who normally prefer junk food. Now everyone on the stage is staring at the Bridge Rock members. Kyoko is not sure how to respond to Shinichi's announcement which could be hinted at as something worth investigating. Its a bit strange for an actress to be cooking for so many people. Surprisingly, Sho comes to her rescue.

"It must be nice to be from the same agency and in the same division. Especially if it gives you a chance to enjoy Kyoko's great cooking. Kyoko's always been a really generous person and with a skill like cooking, it's more fun to share the stuff you make with others, right? Perhaps Koga-san and I should consider changing agencies. Maybe the LME president could offer a Kyoko made meal as a signing bonus."

"I'd sign again!" exclaims Shinichi enthusiastically and the audience laughs.

Yuusei returns with the basket of eggs but before he lets each guest pick one he explains that it might be more fun if each guest answers the request in each egg instead of just the one they pick. He then holds the basket to each guest in turn and they each select an egg.

Ogata's egg contains the silly request that the celebrity provide an impersonation of Bo. The director stands up and flaps his arm-wings crazily and clucks. The audience laughs. Koga then makes a half-hearted chicken sound and grimaces. He jokes that too bad Bo isn't a cow cause he moos much better. The audience chuckles at his joke. Kyoko then stands up and performs a perfect impersonation of Bo when it becomes flustered and runs around in a circle with its arms flapping madly. The audience loves it and claps as she stops. Shinichi then asks her if she would like to be a stand-in for the pouting chicken and everyone laughs again.

Focus turns to Sho who stands up and grabs Kyoko by the hand. He spins her in a circle like they are dancing before pulling her close against his chest. Catching herself against his smooth exposed skin, she blushes wildly and tries to push him away. The musician's arms tighten around her and he dips her deeply.

"What are you doing?" Kyoko whispers. Sho grins and lets the actress escape from his grasp. He looks to the audience and shrugs. "It was a lot funnier when Bo did it with Ootomo Honoka. After all, he is the professional chicken and I am just a singer."

"Actually, you did a great job," congratulates Hikaru to the musician as he and Kyoko settle back on the couch. "You must be a fan, huh, to remember the episode where Bo was on a date with Ootomo-san."

Sho shrugs again. "I don't normally have time for television but I have to have something to do in the lonely hours in hotel rooms when I am on tour."

The audience makes a collected sound of pity for the poor lonely musician trapped in his hotel. Silentlyand with a somewhat brittle smile, Kyoko sits and fumes that the audience has fallen for Sho obviously manipulative answer.

Hoping to divert attention from Fuwa, Koga cracks open his egg which challenges the guests to sing Happy Birthday for Yumi who's at the taping as her birthday present from her boyfriend.

"That's sweet," states Sho. "Why don't we sing all together?"

He then dives right into the song. By the second line, the rest of the guests and hosts join him. Kyoko can't help but smile in relief. Ever since she was small she has hated to sing in front of people because she doesn't believe that she does it very well. Growing up with Sho just further accented her musical short-coming. She suddenly wonders if Sho suggested that they sing all together to help her avoid performing a solo. Kyoko glances at the musician and he winks at her as if to confirm her conclusion. The actress looses her place in the song as she wonders what the evil bastard is planning. Clapping from the audience draws her back out of her thoughts as Yuusei wishes the young woman happy birthday again. Shinichi then adds that he is really happy to be someone's birthday present.

"Well, it's good you were given as a gift," teases Yuusei, "because no one should have to pay for you."

Because she is normally the one to give the eggs, Kyoko feels a sense of apprehension as she cracks open her egg. She sighs in relief when it turns out to be a simple question and not one of the elaborate or embarrassing requests that are sometime in the eggs.

"What do you hope to accomplish in the future?"

Kyoko smiles radiantly at the audience and replies that she hopes to keep acting and rediscovering a new Kyoko every chance she gets. Fuwa hopes to become not only the best musician in Japanese but also the world. Koga echos his sentiment but for acting. Director Ogata laughs and says that for now he hopes to win the ATA award but for the future he hopes to find a new project that will capture the minds and hearts of the audience just as much as Dark Moon did.

The final egg is cracked open by the lounging singer. He glances casually at the note that reads 'blow kisses to the audience'. Fuwa crumples the page after he pretends to read "who has most influenced your life and why."

Kyoko tilts her head because she does not remember placing that question in the eggs. The members of Bridge Rock share similar confusion but no one comments on the change since they are live.

Director Ogata offers to answer first and explains that his father is his biggest influence because he inspired him to become a director while also challenged him to stretch his wings to become a director with his own style and varied vision.

Koga echos the quiet directors position. "My father is also my main influence but he has never had anything to do with the entertainment industry. I grew up in the Saga prefecture near Genkai Town. My father is an engineer and he works at a nuclear power plant. Although he himself is a very rigid and structured man, he did not feel the need to force that structure on his children. He allowed me to pursue my interest in acting even thought he would have preferred that I concentrate on a more concrete field like science or mathematics. For that, I am forever thankful."

All attention centers on the two celebrities yet to answer, Kyoko clasps her hands tightly as she wonders who she should mention. Her mind reels as she tries desperately to pick the one major influence in her life. She realizes that so many people have helped her professionally. Her mind races through her memories like a hyper hamster on an exercise wheel. Names and images fly in all directions as she tries to pick just one. She suddenly realizes that she knows who she should mention. A devastatingly beautiful smile blossoms on her features as she answers.

"Choosing just one person who has influenced me professionally would be impossible. So many people have been instrumental in my development as an actress. Sawara Takanori at LME gave me my first chance to audition, President Takarada gave me a position in the company even though I was not exactly the type person he was hoping to hire, the Taisho where I live encouraged me to look for a window when I found the door to the entertainment world blocked, Director Shingai Seiji introduced me to the true thrill of acting, Tsuruga Ren has always offered his support as a senpai and helped me develop my skills and even Hizuri Kuu has helped me learn the importance of embracing every role I can."

"In fact, each of the guests and hosts on this stage has already influenced me," she explains as she waves her hands towards everyone except Koga. "Or will affect me in the future," she adds as she smiles at Koga.

"The thing is that all those influences professionally would not have mattered if I did not have the influence of a single boy as a child. He was my fairy prince who comforted me when I cried, who inspired me to find my own wings, and gave me my most precious possession. A magical stone that could take away my sorrow. My Corn stone gave me the strength to face new challenges, embrace my life and more importantly, to live it."

"So what is this mystery boy's name?" asks Hikaru as he considers that whoever this boy is, he is surly his biggest rival for Kyoko's affection.

"Corn."

The audience laughs and Shinichi asks if he had big ears. Kyoko mock frowns at the teasing.

"His name was Corn and he was the perfect fairy prince for a six year old girl."

Everyone in the audience and on the stage stares momentarily at the strange actress with the obviously over-active imagination.

Sho decides to offer his answer in the ensuing quiet.

"Like Kyoko, I have had a number of folks influence me in my professional career but the single most influential person to me would have to be my best friend growing up."

Kyoko snaps her head around to stare at Sho. She pastes a tight smile on her face but she warily watches to see the direction of his next attack. In the production booth, Shoko tenses as she wonders if this is going to make things better or worse. On stage, Director Ogata has an epiphany as he notices the normally audience conscious music idol speak directly to the young actress on the couch beside him. His heart races as he finally understands the relationship between the actress and musician. For a moment, he wonders if Fuwa is the boy that Kyoko mentioned but he sadly realizes that now is not the time to ask.

Sho continues his answer.

"She always supported me no matter what I did. She would listen to me play and sing music when I was just learning to play the guitar and offered encouragement all along the way. She always put my needs before her own. When I decided to come to Tokyo to try to become a true musician, she was the one who insisted that I would make it. Even now that I have established myself in the music industry, she still inspires me, to write better songs and to meet any challenge both professionally and personally."

"So who is she?" asks Yuusei. Sho glances to the host and smiles painfully.

"Alas, I can not say because the publicity of our special friendship would cause her distress. The important thing is that she knows who she is even if she does not realize how much she means to me."

The audience is moved by Fuwa's earnest expression and heartbreaking smile. They sigh and shout encouragements to him.

"Well, those are all some wonderful influences in your lives. Thank you so much for sharing," Hikaru states as he stands and thanks all four guests for joining them.

All four entertainers stand. Kyoko bows to the hosts and the audience and thanks them for having her and the three males echo her sentiments. As she turns towards Koga to accompany him off the stage, an arm snakes around her waist and propels her forward towards the stage exit. Not wishing to cause a scene on camera, the actress allows the musician to shepherd her off the stage and through the door. When they reach the relative privacy of the hallway, it is another matter.

"What do you think you are doing?" she accuses.

"Saving you from that drunken deviant," Fuwa replies as he continues to move her down the hall past Koga's dressing room and towards his own.

Kyoko stops moving her feet and the pair stops advancing.

"Who asked for your help."

"No one... I just offered it because you needed it."

"I didn't."

"Did too"

"Not!"

"Did!"

Kyoko places her hands on her hips and yells viciously that she would never need help from an idiot like him. Sho yells back just as loudly that she obviously does because she keeps getting harassed by all these useless playboys.

"It's your fault that stupid beagle was bothering me! I didn't ask for it."

"Well, it's your fault that this one is bothering you!" yells Sho.

"Who said I was bothering her?" Koga asks quietly as he steps up behind Kyoko.

"I said so, Bozo. Buzz off, this doesn't concern you," orders Sho.

Koga starts to laugh. "How can it not involve me if I'm the one supposedly bothering her?"

Unsure how to respond to that truthful logic, the angry musician scrambles for a come back. In the silence, Koga grabs Kyoko's hand and starts to pull her towards his dressing room. Instantly, Sho grabs her other hand and pulls in the other direction. The two Akatoki celebrities play a makeshift tug of war with the teen actress who screeches for them to stop. Of course, neither one listens to her until she loses her temper and unleashes a hoard of grudges against them both. Rendered motionless by her wrath, the two rival combatants freeze momentarily so that Kyoko has a chance to rip her hands from their grips.

"Now you are both bothering me!" she screams before storming away from them.

The handsome rivals watch the actress disappear down the hall. They both turn and glare at each other one last time.

"Keep your hands off other people's property," threatens Sho as Shoko arrives and starts pulling her charge away from the confrontation.

"Yeah, like that's gonna happen now," mutters the actor as he realizes that Kyoko might be just the boost he needs to take the number one spot from two Japanese celebrities, one for top actor in the country and one for top entertainer in his agency. After all, neither musicians nor actors can give their all when their emotions are a wreck. Koga glances down the hall where his new co-star escaped and smirks. Who would have thought someone so genuinely interesting could be so useful at the same time?


	24. Jewelry

**Jewelry**

The bitter chill of morning embraces Yashiro Yukihito when he exits his apartment building on Saturday. He frowns slightly and checks his watch when he notices Ren's silver sports car already waiting for him. The manager normally makes a point of being outside at least ten minutes before Ren plans to pick him up each day therefore he instantly becomes concerned that either something is wrong or that his watch stopped when he sees the parked vehicle.

"If you were waiting, you should have called me to come down," he states to Ren as he climbs into the warm cocoon of the car. Ren starts when that door opens and he hastily closes the small pamphlet he is holding. Slightly guilty, he shoves it into the console between the seats. He covers his surprise quickly and smiles for his manager.

"I was just a bit early and I didn't want you to feel rushed," explains the actor as he safely guides his car into traffic.

Yashiro glances at Ren and notices the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks and that his charge appears to be a bit more tense than normal.

"And why where you so early today, Ren?" he inquires in a suggestive manner.

Ren's face becomes completely blank. He replies "no reason."

"Sure..." confirms Yashiro as he stares intently as his charge with a knowing smile.

Internally, Ren cringes at that smile but he refuses to rise to the bait and reveal his plans for the day or else Yashiro will become unbearable. Ren is so busy keeping his physical reaction in check so that he does not give any clues away to his manager that he fails to notice Yashiro pulling free the small advertisement book he had been reading previously. In retrospect, Ren admits that the console between the seats was probably not the most intelligent storage place when he sees the glossy pamphlet in his manager's hand. He groans as he wonders how bad this is going to get.

Yashiro's eyes widen in surprise as he realizes that Ren was looking at a jewelry guide. His mind suddenly starts stuttering. Jewelry. Not masculine jewelry either but feminine jewelry. The expensive kind. The kind guys give to their girlfriends. Especially girlfriends they are planning to marry.

Yashiro suddenly squeals and his eyes get all dreamy. Ren shudders as he concludes that there is no escaping the topic now. He decides to try anyway.

"It's not what you think," starts Ren in his defense before Yashiro can shift completely into creepy fan-boy mode.

"So you are not looking at jewelry for Kyoko-chan?" his manager counters as he flips a couple pages and read some of the merchandise.

"You've suddenly developed a desire to wear a pair of diamond and opal pepita earrings or possibly a platinum prong radiant diamond tennis bracelet?" Yashiro inquires in a slightly condescending tone of voice.

"Yashiro," warns Ren.

The unrepentant manager flips another page and holds up yet another ridiculous suggestion. "Or perhaps a set of gold and tortoise shell hair combs? I'm sure the would look lovely on you."

"Yukihito," growls Ren.

Yashiro sighs.

"Seriously though, Ren. Don't you think this jewelry is a bit expensive for your current relationship with Kyoko-chan?"

"I can afford it," replies the actor.

"I don't doubt that," his manager counters, " but don't you think Kyoko would be uncomfortable receiving such an expensive gift? We're talking about the girl who always tries to argue when you buy her dinner. Heck, you had to invent a silly story just to get her to keep that pretty crystal last year for her birthday."

Ren grins arrogantly. "Actually I have permission to spoil her. She said that I could."

Yashiro finds this news exciting but he still warns Ren that Kyoko's definition of spoiling and his might have two different meanings.

"I already thought of that," explains the actor. "That's why I made an appointment at Buckingham's."

Yashiro's jaw drops open at the mention of one of the premier fine jewelry stores in the country. Ren notices the shocked expression and chuckles.

"It'll be okay. I picked them on purpose. Not only do they provide private consultations, but they also don't display the costs of their products in the store. They even offered me a special deal when I explained that the jewelry will be worn for a televised awards ceremony."

"Well, you can always explain that to Kyoko when she flips out about the inferred prices of the pieces," suggests Yashiro. "After all, Kyoko has been in the industry long enough to realize the favor she will be doing the jewelry designer by wearing their product."

The friends fall silent. Ren imagines how much fun this afternoon will be and how he hopes that this interview will go quickly. His friend sits and wonders how long it will take Ren to screw up today. The potential for disaster is overwhelming whenever his idiot in love charge tries to improve his relationship with Kyoko. As Ren shifts his car into the magazine office building parking garage, he decides to offer one last bit of advice.

"Just make sure that the jewelry doesn't outshine her dress," warns the conscientious manager.

His companion frowns.

"I don't have to worry about that," mutters Ren grumpily.


	25. Lunch

**Lunch**

Yashiro glances at his watch for the third time in the last five minutes. He glances with pity at his charge whose gentlemanly smile keeps amplifying exponentially the longer the flirty reporter drags out Ren's interview.

The morning started innocently enough. The reporter introduced herself and the photographer and started with the normal friendly banter. She asked what Ren likes about being a model and about his favorite types and brands of clothes. Like the good spokes-model he is, Ren mentioned RMandy and their casual line as being his favorites. He then briefly described some of his favorites in the new spring line that goes on sale in a month. He admitted that he is very spoiled because he gets to try the outfits long before they see the stores so he always knows which new items he will be adding to his personal wardrobe long before the clothes are available.

The problem arose when the reporter started asking more personal questions. She began making extra cute little noises and trying to draw attention to different aspects of her considerably attractive appearance. As time progressed, she became more obvious with her attempts. Despite the obvious flirting, Ren maintained his professional manner throughout the entire process even when she started touching the model casually on his arm. She made it seem completely natural to the casual observer as she first touched him when she was making a point with her dialog. Ren did not react to the touch which had only encouraged the reporter's unsolicited behavior.

"His acting skills truly are impressive," thinks Yashiro as he considers how frustrated the model must be at this minute but no one in the room, except for his manager, would ever suspect it.

The reporter's hand moves over to touch Ren's leg and Yashiro decides that it is time to end the interview.

"So sorry," he interrupts as he steps forward "but we need to get to Tsuruga-san's next appointment. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

The manager bows slightly to both the photographer and the reporter as Ren stands. The woman's eyes narrow slightly in annoyance but clear when Ren addresses her. He echos his manager's apology and then allows Yashiro to hustle him out of the small conference room. Slipping into his coat before exiting the building, Ren mutters a thank you to his friend.

"You're welcome but I should have stopped it sooner," admits the manager with a frown. He glances at his watch again as they climb into Ren's car.

"It's almost lunch time," Yashiro states. "Can you drop me at the closest train station? I have lunch plans."

"I can drop you off on the way," offers Ren in typical polite fashion.

"No need," assures his manager. "It's in the opposite direction to Kyoko-chan's home. I don't mind riding the train."

Ren smiles at his friend who is obviously making up an excuse so that he can go directly to pick up his kohai.

"Are you sure?" the actor asks one more time.

"Yes, yes," confirms Yashiro.

"In fact, let me out of the car there," he states as he points towards the entrance to the train platform where a number of taxis are sitting. Ren pulls the car to the curb and Yashiro jumps from the vehicle.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eleven for the luncheon with those movie producers and Director Ito. Have a great date, Ren."

"It's not a date," stresses Ren as Yashiro shuts the car door.

"Sure it is, you idiot," mutters his manager as he watches the silver sports car move back into traffic. Yashiro sighs as he heads towards a taxi to grab a ride to take him home. "It's just that you are both too dense to realize it."

* * *

At twenty minutes until eleven, Ren parks his car near Kyoko's home and strides quickly towards the restaurant. Although the sign still says closed, Ren tries the doorknob and finds it unlocked. He pushes open the door and enters the empty restaurant.

"Hello?" he calls hesitantly. He is not sure if he should have knocked or not.

He hears the quick patter of feet and Kyoko appears in the doorway to the kitchen. Her glowing smile of pleasure pulls an answering one from her senpai.

"Perfect timing, Ren," she states as Kyoko grabs his arm and pulls the actor into the kitchen. "We were just sitting down for lunch."

Ren stiffens momentarily but still allows Kyoko to push him into the vacant seat. He greets the older couple currently seated at the table before watching Kyoko prepare another serving of lunch which she places in front of her senpai. Once Kyoko slides into her seat, Ren finds himself enjoying a homemade lunch of Gyudon and miso soup even though he had planned to take Kyoko out to eat. He and the Taisho listen quietly as the two females discuss Kyoko's recent classes. As the conversation slows, the older man pointedly inquires about Ren's plans for Kyoko today. He stares intently at the young actor like a predator waiting patiently for the first chance to strike a killing blow to its hapless victim.

Ren swallows and places his chopsticks on the edge of his plate. He takes a breath and hopes he doesn't make a poor impression.

"I had hoped to take Kyoko shopping, sir. I actually made an appointment with a store that can provide accessories for her outfit for the awards ceremony. I had also hoped to take her out for a new winter coat since she is currently borrowing one from someone else. Other than that, we had planned to work on our scripts and wait for a call from Kyoko's guests who should be arriving some time today."

The Taisho makes a short grunt then returns to his meal. Ren sits uncomfortably wondering what he is supposed to say or do next. He glances from the stoic Taisho to the older man's softly smiling wife to the young actress the actor loves. Finding no clue about what he should do next, the actor nervously picks back up his chopsticks but he anxiously places them back down before he takes a bite. The silence seems to strangle Ren as he searches desperately for what his next step should be in the proper exchange with this couple who is so important to Kyoko.

Desperately, Ren shuffles through his experiences trying to find anything from his acting or personal life to help with this silent torture. He finds nothing to help him. None of his romantic roles every involved any interactions with the overprotective parents of his co-star's characters. In Ren's personal life, every woman he dated had been so thrilled to even have his attention that they never pushed him to meet their family. On the few times he actually met a woman's family members, they were so in awe of him that he never felt intimidated.

This couple is so different. They obviously know who he is but it does not seem to affect them in the least. For the first time, he feels like he needs to prove that Tsuruga Ren the person is a worthwhile being as opposed to the need to show the world that Tsuruga Ren the actor is a talent of unequaled skill.

"Don't you like the lunch?" inquires the okami-san softly.

"Oh, no, it is very good," answers Ren as he quickly retrieves his chopsticks and begins to eat again. A faint blush creeps up the actor's cheeks as he chews silently. For the first time, the actor actually tastes the food. His eyebrows shift in concentration and he takes another bite. He suddenly realizes something.

"Did you cook this, Kyoko?" he asks.

The actress replies yes before asking how he knew. He chuckles.

"Because Setsu made Gyudon for Cain once. He did not like the red ginger. This one does not have any red ginger."

"Do you like it better?" the teen asks.

"Definitely. It is really good, Kyoko. Thank you."

The actress blushes slightly at the praise and tells the actor that she is glad he enjoyed the meal. Since her meal is complete, Kyoko excuses herself, places her dishes in the sink and rushes up the steps to retrieve her bag.

Ren glances at his bowl and realizes that in his nervousness he has eaten the entire thing. He then looks across the table at the Taisho who pushes his chair back from table and stands. He carries his empty bowl to the sink. Ren mirrors the older man's action and finds himself standing by the Taisho beside the sink. The actor silently places his dirty dish in the sink beside the older man's dish.

"The restaurant closes at nine on Saturdays. Make sure that you walk Kyoko to the door and see her safely inside if it is after that time," states the gruff cook before walking out of the kitchen.

Ren watches the gentleman leave the room and a strange sense of calm settles over the actor. He finds himself laughing softly in response to the sudden loss of tension in his body and in the room. The gentle older woman approaches the sink with the rest of the dishes. She places the dishes in the sink and then pats the actor on the arm. She takes pity on the poor young man who she noticed had been struggling through the entire meal. Although her heart went out to the handsome actor, she knew that he needed to handle her husband himself or her husband would never respect him.

"You did a good job, Tsuruga-san. He actually likes you," she comforts.

Ren shakes his head as he rolls up his sleeves to help with the dishes.

"How can you tell?" he asks in disbelief as he runs water into the sink and grabs a sponge and soap.

The older woman giggles. "He didn't tell you to have her home before nine."

Ren stands with dish and sponge in hand and stares at the older woman. "How would I have ever figured that out," he thinks to himself before he realizes something else. He says a quick prayer of thanks that the older man actual likes him because he can't imagine how uncomfortable lunch would have been if the man had actually disliked him. Ren shudders at that scary thought and vows to do nothing to change the older man's opinion of him.


	26. Gems

**Gems**

Shoko cautiously opens the door into her charge's company supplied flat. Last evening, she had been worried when the normally needy idol had insisted that she take him to his place instead of hers. She had reluctantly dropped the strangely quiet musician at his apartment building with the promise to come get him around lunch time for his production meeting.

As Fuwa's manager enters the small living room area, she is horrified to see the disastrous mess strewn across the entire room. Personal items are scattered all over the floor, furniture is toppled, dishes are shattered against the walls, and the land line phone has been ripped out of the wall. The room looks like a picture of the after effects of a tornado whipped through the apartment. Shoko sighs. The wrath of god is clearly evident in the room. Either that or it is the uncontrolled rage of a four year old in an eighteen year old body.

Stepping delicately over and around the disaster, Shoko makes her way to the bedroom. She slides open the door expecting to find Sho in his bed. His bed is eerily empty and the bed is surprisingly still made. It is a creepy plain of neatness in another room of disaster. Around the room, clothes are thrown everywhere and the large mirror over the dresser appears to have been struck with something hard. A collection of her own concerned faces stare back in an almost kaleidoscope of worry as Shoko peers at the images in the damaged mirror.

A quick check of Sho's bathroom reveals no destruction beyond Sho's normal lackluster housekeeping but still no musician. With only one room remaining, Shoko becomes increasingly apprehensive about her charge's whereabouts. Luckily, the stressed manager finds the idol passed out on the floor of the combination kitchen and dining room with one hand on his guitar's neck and his lower body tucked under the heated folds of his kotatsu. All around the room, crumpled pieces of sheet music lay violently discarded but a tidy stack of neatly inked work sits on the center of the low table.

Tension eases from Shoko as she kneels and brushes her hand through the sleeping musician's blond hair. She notices mild abrasions on the knuckles of Sho's right hand which prompts her to realize what damaged the mirror in his bedroom. The manager clucks her tongue in disapproval.

"Come on sleepy-head," she murmurs softly. "You have a meeting in about an hour. I need you to get ready."

Sho groans and opens his tired blue eyes. The musician levers himself into a sitting position and rolls his head to stretch his neck. Like a small child, he rubs the heel of his palm across his eye as if to force the sleep from it. He pulls his legs towards him and rests his head and arms on his bent knees. He looks up at Shoko with the single most pitiful yet devastatingly sexy look he has every shared with her. The older woman catches her breath as her stomach muscles tighten and her body is engulfed with a heat flash. She stands up quickly and stumbles back two steps.

Sho turns his head until his forehead rests against his knees and mumbles something about need, song and call.

Strangely apprehensive about approaching her charge, Shoko asks him to repeat his request. He lifts his haunted eyes back to his manager.

"I need your help. I wrote a new song and I want to release it as a single as soon as possible. Next week if possible. If you can't find a producer, I will back it myself. I also need you to call Kyoko and set up a meeting. Convince her that I have to speak to her. Bribe her, kidnap her, hell, have her bring that platform wearing gorge star Tsuruga. I don't care, just get her to agree to speak with me. Please Shoko. I need you to do this for me. Please."

Mesmerized by the younger man, the older woman nods her head slowly in assent because she does not trust her voice to answer.

"Thank you, Shoko," Fuwa murmurs softly before rising from the ground and staggering sleepily into his bedroom to shower and change.

Shoko moves back to the low table and kneels to switch off the heater. She absently shifts through Sho's new song titled An Uncut Gem. She hums slightly off key as she tries to follow the general melody and she recognizes that the music will be impressive. She then reads the lyrics. By the time she reaches the third verse, tears fall silently down her cheeks.

"Oh, Sho," she whispers into the silence with a softly proud smile. "It's about time you realized your feelings, you idiot."

* * *

"Um, Ren, are you sure this is where you wanted to bring me?" asks the teen actress as she stares at the information, "Buckingham's, purveyor of fine jewelry, watches and gems since 1898, hours by appointment only", which is etched into the leaded crystal of the window on the elegant entrance door.

"Absolutely, Kyoko. That is why I made an appointment," he jokes as he pulls open the heavy door and ushers his kohai into the opulent waiting room. A young woman in a pale gray business suit stands just inside the door. She bows formally to the two customers before offering a welcome.

"Greetings, Tsuruga-sama. Welcome to Buckinghams. We are pleased that you have gifted us with your patronage. If you wish to have a seat, I will be happy to inform Tanaka-san that you have arrived."

The young woman indicates the four Louis XIV gilded armchairs where customers can wait comfortably until their consultation with the master jeweler. She then glides from the room to retrieve the consultant. Ren gracefully settles on the expensive chair before looking questioningly at his companion. Kyoko stares at the chair as if she expects it to bite her.

"Have a seat, Kyoko. It's okay. They are meant to be sat on."

Delicately, the actress lowers herself onto the furniture as if afraid of damaging the obviously expensive piece.

"Ren, I really think we would be more comfortable at another shop, don't you?"

Ren shakes his head and explains that this shop offers private sittings. He reminds the actress that they would be mobbed if they went to a public. In addition, he explains that she will be in essence providing the shop advertising by wearing their items so they have offered him an incredible deal. Ren adds that if anyone in the public saw him buying her jewelry, it would instantly be blown completely out of proportion. By next week, the media would be reporting that they were engaged and already expecting their first child.

"This store is our best chance at privacy. Unless you want everyone to think we are engaged?"

Embarrassed, Kyoko stares at the floor and shakes her head. "Maybe we should just skip the jewelry?" she offers hopefully.

Ren shifts in his chair until he is facing the young actress. His lower lip pushes out in the slightest measure of a pout as his eyes become large and sorrowful.

"You promised I could spoil you," he whispers in a heart rending tone.

Kyoko swallows audibly and suddenly finds the intricate fleur-de-lys pattern on the red, gold and black carpet fascinating. Ren reaches across to the actress and gently touches her chin. He tilts her face up until their gaze meets. The actor smiles tenderly at the young actress. Trapped by his expression, Kyoko nods once and Ren's smile shifts to a triumphant grin. Kyoko shudders as Ren withdrawals his hand from her face.

"You are a truly evil man," mutters Kyoko as she lowers her eyes to the floor once again.

Ren chuckles. Kyoko snatches a quick glance back at her smug senpai.

"And that look really should be illegal," she pouts and Ren can't help but grin evilly at his newly discovered weapon in his war of attrition against Kyoko's heart.

The strange battle of wills is interrupted when an elderly man in a conservative cut suit enters the room and greets his customers formally. Ren and Kyoko stand as the jeweler bows formally to them in a manner that even impresses Kyoko. Ren returns the greeting and introduces Kyoko before placing his arm around the actress' waist and escorting her into the show room. Kyoko stiffens slightly at the initial touch but relaxes when she remembers that they touched comfortably when they were acting as siblings. She glances up at Ren's face and wonders silently about the contented smile on his face as he leads her to another elegant chair that is placed in front of a small table with a velvety cloth on it. Just as her father instructed her to observe those around her, she stores the image in her memory for consideration later.

The pair settles once more into fancy seats and Tanaka settles directly across the long thin table from them.

"So, I understand that you are in need of accessories to compliment your gown for a televised award ceremony, correct? Could you describe the young lady's gown, Tsuruga-sama ?"

Ren begins a brief description of the outfit but both gentleman stop the exchange to watch as Kyoko digs into her bag to retrieve her cell phone. She pulls the electronic free and flips it open. She scrolls through her pictures until she finds the one of her dress and hands it to the jeweler.

"Will this help?" she asks.

The older gentleman smiles and nods before asking Ren to continue his description also. Confused, Kyoko listens as her senpai uses words to describe the image that she just handed to Tanaka. As Ren finishes his description, the older man thanks him. The gentleman closes his eyes for a moment as if getting a picture in his head of the gown through Ren's eyes. Kyoko tilts her head slightly to the side in consideration. When the jeweler opens his eyes and smiles for the two customers, Kyoko's curiosity overpowers her feelings of intimidation in the expensive store.

"If you have a picture of the gown, why would you still need a description of the gown?" she asks in a demure yet still inquisitive tone.

The elderly man's eyes twinkle as he answers her question.

"The picture is helpful in matching stone and precious metal for color but the style and type of jewelry needed is best determined by the image of the gown more than the actual gown itself. For instance, if your companion had described your gown as flirty and innocent, I would tend more towards small, simple pieces with warmer toned stones whereas if the gown was described as elegant and sophisticated, I would tend more towards larger cuts of cold stones."

"Therefore, I listened to what Tsuruga-sama said about your gown as well as what he did not say about the gown and from that description, I can better recommend pieces that will fit your needs."

Fascinated, Kyoko asks how what Ren did not say would help him determine the type of jewelry.

"Ah, you want all my secrets," teases the old man. "How about I go and retrieve a couple pieces as a way of explaining?"

Kyoko nods excitedly and the elderly man retreats from the show room. Tanaka returns in a few minutes with four small cases. He sets the cases on a small auxiliary shelf near his lap before opening one of the cases and placing it on the table between the two customers.

"Now, Tsuruga-sama described your gown in a great deal of detail. He said it is mature, slightly form fitting, floor length with a long slit up the leg almost to the upper thigh, open backed, with a modest halter style neck, and understated bead work along the modest bust line and on the end of the accent pieces that fall across the open back. With just that description, I would show you this set of pieces."

The jeweler places a gold chained necklace with small black glittering stones and a single large diamond that dangles slightly and would fall between Kyoko's breasts when worn. He also removes a pair of simple diamond earrings and a bracelet that matches the necklace in design. Kyoko stares at the lovely pieces and looks at Ren who is staring at the pieces with a look of consideration but not happiness.

Tanaka smiles. He slides the case further down the table and places another on in its place.

"Now, the information that Tsuruga-san conveyed that he did not say would have made me change some choices. When he said that he finds your dress mature, his lips compressed slightly as if he did not like how mature the gown is. This sentiment is further supported when he mentioned that the gown has a modest bust line. This seemed to please him. Because he seems to prefer to not draw attention to your chest, I would then recommend a different style of necklace."

This time, the jeweler places a case on the table that includes a choker style necklace with intricate gold chain work woven together and no gems. The set has simple golden hoop earrings and a bracelet of thin woven chains of gold. Ren looks at the pieces and seems a bit more interested in these pieces but they still do not thrill him. Tanaka slides this case down the table also and places the final two cases on the table.

"Now, when I take all the other information I gleaned from the description, I would recommend actually a combination of two sets of jewelry. First, I would ask which side the slit on the gown is."

Ren replies that it is on the right side.

"Excellent. Then this is my recommendation."

The jeweler opens the cases and pulls out a short necklace with a tear shaped amethyst at the center and two tiny black diamonds set into the chain spaced further up the chain. The necklace will drape slightly but not enough to draw attention to the wearer's chest. Tanaka removes a thin gold bracelet and a matching gold anklet that matches the delicate woven chain design of the necklace. He also places a small gold ring with another tear-shaped amethyst set in it. There are no earrings but he pulls a single golden hair comb from the second case and places it with the other items. The comb has a golden butterfly worked into the raised design. The butterfly rests on the edge of a spun gold flower with a single round amethyst at the center.

When Kyoko sees the comb, her breath catches and her hand moved forward to touch it. She stays her hand before it actually touches the beautiful piece but it is obvious that she is enamored with the work of art. Ren chuckles as he expresses that they definitely need the comb. Tanaka smiles in agreement.

"So why did you make the final recommendations for these pieces?" Kyoko asks as she draws her attention away from the beautiful hair piece and looks at the other choices again.

Tanaka chuckles as he glances at the nervous actor who is wondering what other secrets this old man has discovered about his feelings. He worries if the jeweler is going to spill his secrets before he has a chance to even realize them fully himself.

"Now, if I told you all my secrets, you would have nothing else to discover yourself. I would suggest that you ask Tsuruga-sama if he likes the choices I suggested and we can make adjustments from that point but you should want to learn why he likes the items he likes yourself. Where is the fun if someone gives you all the answers in life, right?"

Ren blushes slightly as both the old man and Kyoko stare at him expectantly. He admits to liking the suggestions. Although he would not admit it aloud, the actor prefers the modest design of the necklace and believes that the bracelet and anklet will draw attention to Kyoko's graceful motions. His heartbeat increases slightly at the exciting thought of Kyoko wearing a ring that he has given her. The jeweler is correct. He fully approves of all the choices.

"Good, good," states Tanaka as he pulls out a small notebook from his pocket. He flips open to a page and jots some notes into it then reaches for Kyoko's right wrist. He apologizes for touching her but explains that he needs to measure her for the jewelry. He grasps her wrist gently then writes again in his notebook. Likewise, he reaches out and gently touches the ring finger of her left hand and then records his finding. He then apologizes again before gently reaches towards Kyoko's neck. He places his thumb again one side of the base of her neck and his pointer finger on the other. Tanaka closes his eyes in thought before recording more information. The jeweler stands and moves around the table. He asks Kyoko to stand and kneels at her feet and touches her right ankle once. Returning to his side of the table, he asks if they would like to take the comb now. Ren shakes his head in affirmation as he glances at the glowing girl who is once again staring at the intricately worked gold comb that reminds her so much of the butterfly fairies she imagines.

Tanaka whisks away the cases and promptly returns with a small gray box which he hands to Ren along with a card.

"Please call next Thursday to determine if the pieces have been fitted properly and are available for pick-up. Thank you so much for your patronage. I look forward to creating the pieces you have requested," the jeweler states formally before escorting the pair to the front room once again.

The woman from before the consultation thanks them also and expresses a hope that they will return again before opening the door for the actor and actress to leave.

Settled once again in Ren's car, the actor opens the jewelry box and hands it to Kyoko with a warm feeling spreading through his body as he watches her face light up with joy. She thanks him repeatedly and Ren grins. He reaches for the comb and plucks it from its home in the padded box. With his long fingers, he slides the comb expertly into Kyoko's hair. The teen raises her hand to touch the beautiful hair ornament and thanks Ren again.

The teen appears dreamy as she imagines herself the heroine of a lovely fairy tale who is being gently courted by the handsome prince. Ren chuckles as he captures her hand that was moving to caress the comb in her hair. Guessing her cute fantasy, he brings her hand to his lips and presses a faint kiss on her knuckles as he stares intently at Kyoko.

"You are very welcome, my lady," he replies tenderly.

Kyoko snatches back her hand and cradles it against her chest. Her eyes blaze as she once again blushes.

"That look really should be illegal," she whispers in distress as she nurses her tingling fingers. This time, his happiness can not be contained with a chuckle. Instead, Ren laughs.

* * *

**a/n: I want to offer this slightly fluffy chapter to Shiroyuki76 as thanks for expertly caging Ren and then distracting Yashiro from donning his tights and rushing to the actor's rescue. I hope you enjoyed it - Me **


	27. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

"Would you like to stop and get a cup of tea before finding a coat?" Ren asks as he maneuvers his sports car into traffic.

Kyoko makes a small sound as if in slight pain. Ren glances quickly at the teen to make sure that she is fine before returning his attention to the road.

"What's wrong, Kyoko?"

Kyoko nervously clutches the gray jewelry box in her hands. She makes a couple more uncomfortable sounds before finally admitting that she does not want to go for a new coat today and that she is fine with the borrowed one for a bit longer.

Her comment smacks Ren like a ton of bricks and leeches the warmth and contentment right from his body. In his mind, he sees once again the pleasure Kyoko showed when she first wore Ishibashi's bomber jacket. His green-eyed monster roars in frustration at the way she stroked the soft leather sleeves. Softly. Affectionately. The way he wants her to touch him.

Taking a deep breath, Ren forces down his anger and tries to cajole the actress into allowing him to replace the borrowed winter wear.

"It's not a hardship, Kyoko. I want to get you the coat," he stresses as he silently upgrades want to need in his mind. It's not just a want; Ren needs to replace the damn coat for his own peace of mind. To many more times of seeing her in another man's clothing is sure to break something in his mind and no one will be able to save Ishibashi Hikaru from the demon lord when that happens.

"It's not that I don't appreciate your offer, Ren," Kyoko explains nervously. "It's just, well, I was kind of hoping we could just go home and work on scripts."

"You want me to take you home?" Ren inquires in a hurt voice. Disappointment effectively drowns the actor's jealousy.

Hearing the sadness in her senpai's voice, Kyoko thinks that Ren is upset about her refusal of the coat gift. She tries to explain.

"I know you wanted to get me a new winter coat and that I shouldn't be inconveniencing Hikaru-san by using his coat but he was quite adamant that I could use it until I don't need it anymore and he doesn't have a girlfriend to get jealous about it so I would really rather go back to your apartment and study my script. You told the Taisho that we would look at scripts today so I brought mine and I have to admit that I don't know all my lines for Monday yet because I was so excited about father and mother coming and then last night with the stupid Shotaro and Koga thing I was too upset to study and I spent too much time this morning helping at the restaurant so I didn't really have time to work on my script and I don't want anyone to think I am unprofessional and not know my lines by Monday but I am not like Moko-san. I can't just look at it once and know all the lines. So would you mind just going home with me? If you want tea, I can make you some there instead of stopping."

Kyoko falls silent as she waits anxiously for Ren to process her convoluted explanation and request.

"So you want me to take you to my home, not your home, to study your script," states the actor as his kernel of hope pops back to life. She had referred to his home as home. It might have been a slip of the tongue but it is enough to flame his hope back from its dousing.

"Only if you want to," Kyoko replies as she stares intently at her hands.

Ren's jealous beast growls one last time in frustration about the stupid coat but the actor soothes it by reminding himself that she is also wearing the hair comb that he gave her. She is wearing the coat because of necessity but his gift is being worn just because she wants to do so. Ren smiles once again as he turns at the next intersection and heads back to his apartment, the home Kyoko claimed if only just for a moment.

* * *

Kyoko glances from her script to the agitated predator pacing restlessly around the spacious apartment. The actress frowns with concern. In the almost two years that she has known Ren, she does not remember ever seeing him this on edge without something happening, A scathing comment, a fight, or even a request to be left alone might have been expected but this is something entirely different.

She has seen him frustrated, angry, sick and annoyed. The teen has witnessed Ren show joy, amusement, affection, and even childish pouting. As an actor, Ren has exhibited a full spectrum of emotions for her enjoyment but she still has never encountered whatever this reaction is.

The actress continues to observe the older actor as he once again changes the background music choice from the stereo. Ren stares again at the clock on the wall and sighs. He paces around the room once again before grabbing the script he was reviewing for his meeting tomorrow and sinking onto his coach once again. He concentrates on the pages for about five minutes before he places the script on the coffee table and starts his circuit around the room once again. This time, he stops at his wet bar and moves some bottles around in the cupboard. He removes a bottle and grabs a short glass. Ren stops. He looks at the bottle and then at the clock again. The actor sighs and puts the bottle away and the glass back on the shelf. He wanders back to the stereo and changes the music again.

Now, Kyoko sighs and closes her script. She has almost finished reviewing all her lines but Ren's behavior now concerns her more then her impending part. She decides that she needs to try to do something about this situation. After all, if they are friends like both father and Ren insist then he should not mind if she asks him what is wrong. Setsu would have helped Cain long ago so she resolves to at least try.

The teen takes a deep breath and approaches her senpai where he stands scrolling through his digital music selections. Tentatively, Kyoko reaches for his arm. Ren freezes when she touches him. As if in slow motion, he turns his head to stare at the young woman.

"What is wrong, Ren?" she asks quietly.

Ren sighs and runs his free hand through his hair. He offers Kyoko a soft smile but does not answer the question.

"What time will your guests be arriving at the airport, Kyoko?"

"I'm not sure," she replies. "Father said that he would call once they knew how long customs was going to take. He said that sometimes it is really fast but other times it can be backed up."

Kyoko suddenly realizes that Ren must have plans this afternoon and that she is keeping him from them. "That must be why he is acting so anxious," she thinks. "After all, Ren is incredibly kind and would never ask her to leave just because he has plans."

"You know, I can go home and wait for the call if you have something to do this evening," she states as she wonders if maybe her senpai has a date since he had mentioned that the only other work he has this weekend is a Sunday lunch meeting.

"I don't have any plans, Kyoko. I set aside the day to spend with you," Ren explains.

"Then why are you so restless?" Kyoko innocently asks.

Ren silently curses at his kohai's ability to pick up on all his negative emotions. He can't explain the real reason for being so filled with anticipation and dread. The actor feels like a child on Christmas Eve. The child knows something wonderful is coming but all he can do is lay in bed and strain to hear the sound of reindeer on the roof and silently worry that this year is the year he has been too bad to receive a visit from St. Nicholas. Unable to sleep, the child just waits and rehashes all the petty and hurtful things he has done over the year. Unfortunately for Ren, it's not just one year of stressful images that assault him but six years of distance that haunts him.

He hates to lie to Kyoko especially about something so important so he settles for an incomplete truth.

"I'm nervous," he admits. "Petrified actually. Your guests have me tied in knots, Kyoko. The longer we wait the worse it gets."

Kyoko is shocked. She stares at her senpai in disbelief.

"But why would you be afraid of the Hizuris. You've already met father and he was very complimentary to you. Mother will love you too. She already follows your modeling career and has seen all your movies and dramas. Well, except for your part as BJ. I don't think she has seen that one. I haven't asked her about it since the producers don't expect to announce your part until the DVD release. She's like a regular fan girl for you. I am sure she will be thrilled with the chance to meet you in person."

Before Ren can respond to the startling news that his mother and the girl he loves have been discussing him, Kyoko's phone rings. Kyoko squeals and instantly appears beside the table where her phone is waiting. The teen grabs the phone and answers with uncontrolled glee.

Ren listens fearfully to the one sided conversation until Kyoko finally disconnects the phone and dances across the room.

"They're here, they're here, they're here!"

The enraptured teen rushes about the room in a flurry of activity. Ren finds himself herded quickly out the door with only one sleeve of his coat on his frame. As they wait for the elevator, he shrugs into the other sleeve and listens as Kyoko slips into her own impersonation of Kuu's idiot-parent act as she starts to rave about how wonderful her pretend parents are. Ren listens with a silly grin on his face as she extols many of the same virtues that he too finds so endearing about his parents as well as some of the ones that drove him insane as a young teenager.

When Kyoko pauses to catch her breath, Ren takes the opportunity to confirm that the Hizuris will need picked up from Narita Airport.

"Oh, no," counters Kyoko as she realizes she forgot to tell him something important. "Father and mother actually already took the helicopter from Narita to the ARK Hills Heliport and have checked into the ANA InterContinental hotel. Father said that we should go to the front desk and they will be expecting us. They will show us to a private lounge and let them know that we arrived so that they can meet us."

Ren follows the directions and heads towards the hotel. He pulls into the underground garage and parks near the elevators. The actor concentrates on the young woman who has gone back to her glowing accounts of the Hizuris in defense against the fear gripping his chest with its icy, painful fingers. The staff at the front desk direct the pair back to the elevators and up to the 35th floor. As they ride the elevator, Kyoko reaches out and grasps Ren's icy hand to offer comfort. She smiles and reminds her senpai that they are going to like him. Nervous, Ren pastes his gentlemanly smile on his face.

"But not if you use that smile," scolds Kyoko as she drops his hand and places her hands on her hips. "Use your real one, Ren."

Not sure how to respond to her command, Ren frowns slightly. Kyoko, believing that Ren is still nervous, spontaneously does the only thing she can think of to comfort her senpai and friend. She hugs him.

Floored by Kyoko's action, Ren freezes for a heartbeat before he wraps his arms around the teen and hugs her back. Only vaguely, does he realize that Kyoko is murmuring encouragements to relax. As the door opens, Kyoko pulls back from the hug and checks Ren's face which is now relaxed into a tender and contented smile.

"That's better," Kyoko encourages as she grabs Ren's hand again and drags him out of the elevator and towards the lounge. Unfortunately for the actor, Kyoko does not realize that his smile is because she reached out to him for the first time in an affectionate manner and not because of her assurance that the Hizuris will like him.

His little bluebird of happiness flies from his hand though as she catches sight of Kuu just inside the lounge.

"FATHER!" she yells as her hand pulls from Ren's grasp and she races across the room and throws herself into the waiting arms of Kuon's father.

With the loss of his sun to warm him, fear and dread slither immediately back into Ren's heart. His brain panics as his flight instinct wars with his fight instinct. Unable to decide what to do, his mind blanks and in the ensuing silence, he finds a nagging voice that reminds him that he forgot to ask about something very important. He just can't seem to remember what it is. He shakes away the nagging voice. Instead, as he stares at the girl he loves happily wrapped in the arms of his father, his green-eyed monster growls. Unfortunately, Ren is not sure of which person he is more jealous: his father or Kyoko.


	28. Family

**Family**

For a moment, Ren just stands in the hallway of the expensive hotel and watches his father spin Kyoko in a circle before he returns her safely to the floor. He listens in amazement as the pair dive directly into a rapid fire conversation in English.

"My goodness, Kyoko," Ren states in his native tongue as he approaches the oblivious pair. "I didn't realize you spoke English so well."

"Oh," Kyoko responds as she turns towards her senpai. "I have been practicing. Father and Mother have been helping me. They said it will benefit me greatly in the industry to be fluent in English. Father said it will open doors for other parts in the future."

"Your father is a wise man," Ren replies as he grins nervously at his dad. He bows to the older man in respect.

Kuu snorts and offers his hand. "Good evening, Tsuruga-san. It's a pleasure to see you again."

The actors shake hands as each one tries to convey their pleasure at seeing each other through the simple touch.

"I'm glad that you brought my son to see me," Kuu comments with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It's my pleasure," Ren replies with a smooth smirk.

"I'm sure it is," his father chuckles as he glances at Kyoko who is busy recording as much detail in her memory of the decor and the feeling of the private meeting area.

"So where is mother?" she asks once she feels she has a proper picture of the place in her head.

Kuu laughs as he tells her that his beautiful wife needed some extra time in order to ensure that she was lovely.

"But mother is sure to be gorgeous no matter what," counters Kyoko.

"That's what I always tell her, but she still does not seem to believe me."

Kuu winds Kyoko's arm through his own. "Why don't we see if we can nudge her along, shall we?" he suggests as he steers Kyoko out of the lounge and down the hall to the Imperial Suite, the second largest accommodation that the high class hotel has to offer.

Kuu leads Kyoko into the suite, and Ren trails them. The younger actor no longer feels as nervous. In fact, he is starting to feel slightly neglected. He nurses the feeling of isolation for a few moments and his lips dip dangerously close to a pout.

"Juli!" Kuu calls from the main living area.

"No, no. I'm not ready yet," she answers as Kuu and Ren both roll their eyes at a phrase that they have heard too many times to count. Both males then smile identical expressions of amusement when they notice Kyoko staring longingly towards the bedroom area and the sound of her adoptive mother's voice. Because he does not get to see her trips to the magic kingdom regularly, Kuu chuckles at the teen's expression, but as an old hand at the fairly common occurrence, Ren succeeds in suppressing the urge.

Juliena finally steps regally from the private make-up area off the bedroom and exits into the main room. She pauses for effect as she enters. Her blue eyes travel first to the young woman standing enthralled before her. She holds her arms out to Kyoko and tells her that she is waiting.

For a heartbeat, Kyoko continues to stare at the most beautiful woman she has ever beheld. Feeling guilty, she silently apologizes to her best friend. Until this time, Kyoko has considered Moko the most beautiful girl she has met but her adopted mother is like the beautiful princesses in European fairy tales: stunning, regal and utterly awe inspiring. Kyoko can not help but be enchanted.

"I'm waiting," Juliena prompts again in a slightly exasperated tone. She is rewarded with a sudden assault from a Kyoko missile that slams into her with all the same enthusiasm the young actress greeted her father. The force knocks the model back a step on her designer high heels but she laughs as she wraps her arms around the teen who she has come to consider her child over the past months.

Juli whispers endearments to the suddenly crying child in her arms as she lifts her head and looks over Kyoko's head to match eyes with her true son. Tears spill from the older woman's eyes as she murmurs how much she has missed her son before giving Kyoko another kiss on the forehead.

Across the room, an expression of raw want erupts on Kuon's face but a touch on his arm from his father stops him from taking a step forward. Ren glances quickly at his father and recognizes his expression of pity laced with a silent warning. The younger actor takes a steadying breath and rebuilds his defenses back in place. Ren sighs as he realizes that the two women across the room are the biggest threat Tsuruga Ren has ever experienced and he hates to admit that they will most likely ultimately be the end of him.

"By the way, grown men shouldn't pout," whispers Kuu in his ear as a warning. The older man claps Ren on the shoulder once before striding across the room to wrap both his strong arms around the two women who are now crying and clutching at each other like small, lost children. Kuu kisses each one on the cheek before teasing them both out of their tears.

"I told you that you didn't need make-up, sweetheart. All your hard work has just run down your cheeks and been smeared all over our son anyway," the actor points out as he uses his handkerchief to swipe at black tinged tear trails on his wife's face and then uses the other side to wipe the lipstick off Kyoko's face.

Both woman laugh and hug the actor back.

Even with his father's earlier warning, the forbidden pout still settles on Ren's lips as he watches the exchange.

Once again, Kuu notices his son's expression. This time, he nudges Kyoko slightly and tips his head towards the fourth person in the room. The teen's eyes widen as she realizes that her senpai must be a bit uncomfortable with all their silly behavior. She gives her adoptive mother a final squeeze before extracting herself from the Hizuris. With a joyful smile, she takes the couple steps back to her respected senpai and takes his clenched hand in her own. The actor relaxes in the glow of Kyoko's tender warmth. She gently leads Ren back the few steps to properly introduce him to Juliena.

With her voice filled with pride, Kyoko introduces Ren to her mother and then her mother to her adored senpia.

Juli's eyes sparkle as she steps forward and gives Ren a very quick hug before stepping back and grasping her husband's hand tightly. His strength grounds the model as she composes herself and addresses the son she has missed so intensely.

"I have heard so much about you from Kyoko that it seems like I already know you, Tsuruga-san. I have been following your career and you have incredible talent. With your skills, I am sure no goals would be beyond your reach," she encourages with a proud look in her eyes.

Ren blushes with pleasure at the praise and thanks the woman who he has considered the most beautiful woman on the planet for all of his life. She pats him on the arm affectionately before returning her attention back to Kyoko. Juli is just about to ask about Kyoko's new drama when a sudden rumbling erupts.

Juli clucks her tongue as Kyoko stares at Kuu.

"Did you skip supper, father?" she asks.

"Poor Kuu only ate nine meals on the flight so I am sure he is desperately in need of a little something," Juli remarks as she pulls Kyoko into the bedroom. "We'll just be a minute, dears, and then we can go get some dinner."

Kuu moans as his wife disappears into the special room designed just for primping and prepping. His stomach echos his groan and Ren can't help but laugh. His father glares at him as he settles onto the couch to wait patiently for his beautiful wife to return.

Fifteen minutes later, Juliena emerges leading Kyoko by the hand. Both men stand from their angled spots on the large sectional couch. Juliena once again appears the image of grace and perfection. Her husband immediately steps close and kisses the side of her carefully styled hair before lacing his long fingers with her gracefully delicate ones. The older actor then turns his attention to the young actress who is smiling at the affectionate exchange between the Hizuris. Little does she realize that the third Hizuri is staring at her and wishing he could greet her in the same manner.

Ren's heart beats so hard that it pounds in his ears and he is amazed that everyone in the room can not hear it. His mother has worked magic on Kyoko's innocent features by highlighting her expressive eyes and tinting her lips a soft pink. Ren wets his own lips as he suddenly wonders how her soft pink lip gloss would taste. A faint blush washes up his cheeks to match the blush on Kyoko's soft cheeks.

As if on cue, Kuu's stomach growls once again and breaks the silence.

"I swear you can do that on command," Juli accuses her husband as she rubs Kuu's abdominal muscles affectionately. He chuckles before capturing her hand and bringing it to his lips and kissing her wrist. Kuu's stomach growls once again and everyone laughs.

Two hours later, the foursome returns to the opulent suite stuffed to the gills from the traditional Japanese restaurant on the third floor of the hotel. Juli laughs as she jokes that it has been a while since she saw wait staff cry in happiness and relief when her husband exited a restaurant.

"They were thrilled that I enjoyed the food so much," insists Kuu. "They even gave me a cake," the actor happily adds as he holds up the boxed confection.

Kyoko offers to make some tea but no one but Kuu has any room to enjoy the sweet treat.

Finishing his tea, Ren apologizes that it is time to go because he has a meeting tomorrow. Juli latches onto Kyoko and refuses to let her leave. Filled with the warmth and happiness of feeling like a part of a loving family, Kyoko agrees to stay. Unlike Ren, she does not have any work in the morning. All she has to do is work on her scripts which are sitting in her bag beside the couch.

Excusing himself, Ren prepares to leave. Kuu walks him to the door. As the younger actor glances one last time at the his mother and the girl he loves resting so comfortably on the couch, his father pats him on the back and assures him that they will all see him soon. Ren thanks him earnestly before exiting.

The glow from the evening carries Ren the whole way home, through his shower and into his bed. As he lays in the stillness of his apartment, he replays all the wonderful things that happened today. He is drifting off to sleep with the image of Kyoko wearing her new beautiful hair comb when his eyes suddenly slam open.

"Damn it, what thing with Shotaro and Koga?" he cusses as the nagging voice in his head finally reminds him what he forgot.


	29. Princes

**Princes**

Kyoko scampers into view but stops when she sees her fairy prince holding his one hand up and his other one against his lips. The young blond haired boy motions for the six year old native to approach slowly. The small girl with dark pigtails in her hair moves as silently as possible around the stream bed and across the numerous rocks along the water's edges until she stands beside her kneeling fairy prince. The older boy shows her how to wiggle under the thick bushes that line the forest around their special meeting spot along the cold stream. Ignoring the small sharp rocks that bite at her delicate skin, Kyoko comes to rest almost completely under the thick bush.

She presses her side against the radiant warmth of her magical friend Corn. The beautiful boy smiles affectionately at the innocent little Japanese girl who has thoroughly captured his young heart. He brushes aside some low hanging branches so that Kyoko can see his find. In the small grassy knoll beyond the bush, a mommy rabbit moves diligently around three tiny baby bunnies who are enjoying their first adventure outside their burrow.

The small fuzzy animals hop clumsily about the small space as they investigate their new world. The young friends watch the bunnies play for quite a while as birds sing over head and insects buzz in the background. A moist earthy scent surrounds the pair and Kyoko sighs in contentment. When the mother rabbit herds her offspring back into the protection of their burrow, the two friends clamber from under the bush. Kyoko raves about Corn's impressive find. The older boy's chest puffs slightly under the effusive praise from the little girl who naively believes that her fairy prince must have used his innate magic to find such a wonderful thing to share with her.

Blushing slightly from the effect her hero worship has on him, the young boy jumps and grabs a low hanging branch. Like an expert gymnast, Corn swings himself onto the branch. Kyoko jealously watches his amazing feat and wishes she could be half as impressive but she smiles through her tears anyway as she realizes that she could never compare to a fairy prince. She can't even impress her own mother. How could she ever expect to be as wonderful as a magical creature of legend.

If only Kyoko could have known the thoughts of her young companion who at the same time was fervently wishing he could be more like his innocent companion. Every day, the young foreigner is amazed anew at the determination and loving nature of his new friend. He is impressed with her unfailing loyalty even if he feels incredible jealousy over her unwavering affection for her prince charming. The young girl is bright and sweet and entirely captivating. The older boy reaches his arm down towards the outstretched hands of his cute companion.

"Jump, Kyoko-chan," he encourages. "I'll catch you."

Trusting her fairy prince, Kyoko runs and jumps with her hands above her head. Corn catches her small outstretched hands in his own and pulls her onto his lap on the tree branch. She giggles and swings her feet in the air as she begs her fairy prince to tell her another story about the magical world of fairies. With a proud grin, Corn relates a tale about the fairy queen who is not only the most beautiful fairy in the realm but that she has the magical ability to make others beautiful too.

"I hope that I can meet her one day," Kyoko wishes fervently and Corn pats her on the head.

The blond boy smiles and answers "Maybe some day, Kyoko."

"Kyoko. Kyoko," calls a deep voice that invades the meadow like a powerful and magical voice from the fairy realm itself. Perhaps it is even the king of fairy calling out to her from across the ages.

The almost eighteen year old Kyoko flutters open her golden eyes to the reality of Hizuri Kuu standing at the end of the couch in a pair of sky blue pajamas and holding out Kyoko's cell phone.

"It kept ringing again and again so I was worried it was an emergency. I answered it," explains her pretend father. "It's a female talent manager named Aki Shoko from Akatoki Agency who said that she has a serious problem and needs your help."

Kyoko sighs as she wonders what Sho did now and reaches her hand towards the phone. She greets Sho's manager formally and asks what she can do to help her.

"Well, I am really sorry to bother you on the weekend but I was hoping that you might be free to meet and discuss some important matters," Shoko replies professionally.

"If this is work related, you would need to contact LME and schedule a meeting through my department manager. I can give you the telephone number, and you can contact him on Monday morning."

There is a long pause before Shoko finally builds up the courage to comment. She can't believe that Sho has forced her into this position, but the manager admits that her charge seems truly desperate. She can only hope that whatever he has planned ends better than his stupid Valentine's Day and White Day fiascoes.

"It's not really work related, Kyoko-san," she admits sadly.

Kyoko frowns slightly because she can not image how anything not related to work could possibly bode well for her if it involves her childhood friend turned would-be victim of revenge. The teen's stomach suddenly clenches as a thought occurs to her.

"Is Sho ill or hurt or something?" she asks anxiously.

Shoko smiles. She believes that Sho's plans might not be hopeless if Kyoko still cares enough to be concerned about his health.

"Physically, he is fine, Kyoko-san."

"Good," the actress replies and she truly means it. It would never do for something horrible to happen to Sho before Kyoko is able to make him regret his horrible treatment of her. Her goal still attainable, she dismisses the request. "All things considered, I don't think meeting would be a good idea. Neither Sho nor I have anything constructive left to say to one another. All we do is fight when we are near each other."

Shoko chuckles. "Well, yes, your arguments are becoming quite legendary but you are wrong if you think there is nothing left for Sho to say to you. He needs to speak with you. I've never seen him this sincere about anything, Kyoko-san. Not even when Vie Ghoul stole his music was he this serious about something. You need to meet with him. Please Kyoko-san. He even offered to have you bring your friend Tsuruga-san with you to the meeting and you know how he feels about him. He is that desperate. Please Kyoko-san. Please, I am begging you. Please meet with him. If your childhood friend ever meant anything to you, please, please meet with him today."

Suddenly unsure about what to do, Kyoko asks if it would be okay to think about it and call her back. Shoko quickly offers her cell phone number and explains that Sho is in the recording studio all day but that he will stop anytime she would be willing to meet. Shoko adds that she can bring the musician to meet her anywhere Kyoko wishes also.

"I'll call you back," Kyoko promises before hanging up the phone. The actress places her phone on the small coffee table. She sighs and runs her hand through her messy short hair. She looks up and notices Kuu still standing at the end of the couch. His face is wreathed with concern, and he asks if everything is alright.

"I don't know," the actress admits with a confused look in her eyes. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, how about I order us some breakfast from room service and we can discuss it. After all, parents live to help their kids with their problems," the older man offers.

At the mention of parents helping their children, Kyoko's eyes become hooded. Kuu instantly notices. He reaches out and gently pats the teen's head.

"**Real** parents really do live to help their children, Kyoko. You're my child now. I would like nothing better than to help you in any way you would allow me."

Kuu removes his large hand from Kyoko's hair and smiles tenderly. "No pressure though. If you want to deal with your problems on your own, I can respect that but just remember that you are not alone. There are people like your mother and I, and Tsuruga-san, and the Boss, and your Moko-san you always rave about who care about you and would be honored to be trusted enough to help you with your problems, professional or private. Understand?"

Kyoko nods and Kuu grins happily as he grabs the hotel phone and orders breakfast for a small army. Kyoko neatly folds the thick blanket and places it back in the walk-in closet off the bedroom of the suite. She then grabs her clothes from yesterday with the plan to get dressed and return the large T-shirt and shorts that Kuu had loaned her to use to sleep. She blushes in embarrassment as she remembers Juli trying to get her to wear one of her silky, lacy and entirely too revealing pajamas for the night. After much protesting and during a lively yet friendly argument between the two ladies about the merits of sexy pajamas, Kuu had dug into his own suitcase and produced a T-shirt and gym shorts that he normally uses to exercise. He tossed the clothes at Kyoko and told his wife that his son would be better off in his clothes then hers. Most likely due to severe fatigue, that announcement had so tickled both women that they had practically collapsed on the couch in laughter. Humorous or not, Kyoko had been much more comfortable in the T-shirt and shorts than she would have been in the lingerie.

Kyoko exits the powder room dressed once again in her clothes from yesterday just in time to answer the door for the food delivery from room service. Staff wheel four carts into the room which quickly fills the suite with the delicious scent of a western breakfast. Kyoko places a buttery croissant, some eggs and fruit on her plate before settling on the floor by the low coffee table to eat. She can't help but smile in amusement as Kuu digs into his large plate of eggs followed by a stack of pancakes, three pastries, a plate of sausage and another plate of shredded fried potatoes.

"Shouldn't we save something for mother?" Kyoko innocently asks as Kuu finishes the last of the eggs on the tray.

The actor snorts. "Although she loves to have family dinners, Juli doesn't believe in breakfast. She says that a cup of coffee and some fruit fulfills the body's need for morning sustenance."

"That sounds a lot like Ren," comments Kyoko as she pours herself a second glass of tomato juice and a fifth one for Kuu.

"I can just imagine," mutters the handsome actor with a grin.

"Perhaps it is a model thing?" Kyoko suggests as she thinks about what her senpai and pretend mother have in common.

"Maybe," Kuu answers. "Maybe."

"Maybe, what?" questions a feminine voice from the bedroom door as Juli sweeps elegantly into the room in her slinky silk chemise and matching lace robe flowing gracefully in her wake.

"Maybe, you will want to have some fruit and a cup of coffee?" Kuu answers as he stands to kiss his lovely wife good morning. She returns his affectionate greeting before sinking to the floor beside Kyoko.

"Good morning, sweetie," she says to Kyoko as she pats her arm.

Kyoko returns the greeting as Kuu hands Juli a cup of coffee with cream and sugar as well as a small plate of fruit.

"So what are we doing today?" inquires the model as she slowly sips her coffee. Both Americans look to their pretend son to see if she has any plans. A look of consideration enters Kyoko's eyes as she contemplates the earlier request from Shoko.

"Well," she starts. "Originally, I did not have any plans for anything today other than reviewing my scripts for tomorrow but I received a phone call this morning asking me to meet with a musician named Fuwa Sho from Akatoki Agency."

"Oh, that's the handsome young man whose promotional video you were in, right?" Juli confirms.

Kyoko nods and stares at her empty plate.

"Does he want you to be in another PV?" the model asks.

Kyoko shakes her head. "No, it's for a personal reason."

Juli sighs and then grins evilly. "Is he a beau?" she teases.

Horrified, Kyoko strongly denies any romantic relationship with Fuwa Sho.

A sudden memory clicks in Kuu's mind as he remembers the second day that he knew Kyoko and how she became like an undead corpse after seeing a television program about a musician who was setting a landmark record for first place singles.

"That was Fuwa Sho," the actor mutters and both women turn to look at him questioningly.

"The musician who sent you into a depressive spiral and almost made you make a stupid decision about your acting career. It was him, right? You were going to turn down a couple of role offers because of his influence, correct?"

Kyoko nods as she too remembers the awful morning when she discovered that her rival had moved even further ahead of her. The despair had been crushing.

"Why ever would you let some silly boy influence your professional decisions?" Juli asks. "Especially if he is not your special guy."

Kyoko looks up from her empty plate at the loving couple. She is torn. They both look so concerned about her problem and so eager to lend their aid. The problem is that Kyoko is frightened. She worries that her pretend parents will be disappointed in her just like Ren used to be if they find out why she decided to become an actress. She loves them so much and fears that they will hate her if she tells them the whole story. She was always such a disappointment for her real mother. She does not know if she could stand to have the Hizuris react like her own mother used to act when she failed to meet her expectations.

The young actress can't help but notice the patient yet tender expressions on the older couple's faces and she remembers that Moko is still her friend even though she knows why she originally entered the entertainment business. She smiles as she realizes that even Ren has forgiven her for the original reason for becoming an actress once he learned how seriously she took her new calling. He had hated her at first and now he is her friend. Kyoko makes up her mind to tell the Hizuris. After all, they say that they love her which is more than her mother ever told her so she should not expect them to react the same way.

Kyoko opens her mouth and starts her tale for her captivated audience. She tells them everything about her relationship with Sho starting with growing up at the Fuwa ryokon in Kyoto up until she ran away to Tokyo with the boy she believed to be her prince charming. The actress pauses her story and fixes a cup of tea. Kuu moves the dirty plates back onto the cart and then he and Juli settle onto the couch to listen to the rest of Kyoko's explanation.

The young actress continues her tale. When she reaches the point when she discovers Sho's true reason for bringing her with him to Tokyo, a few tears slip down Juli's cheeks. Nervous that she has reached the point that will upset the respected older couple, Kyoko rushes through the next part of the tale. Kuu frowns slightly but does not interrupt the story with any comments. He holds back his disappointment at hearing how Kyoko caused a scene while first acting as a chicken mascot but he is proud of her when she succeeded in facing her enemy in his Prisoner PV. Kuu's frown dissolves completely when Kyoko relates how she discovered a love for acting that went beyond her desire for revenge.

The angry expression reappears on both Kuu's and Juli's faces though not directed at their second son when Kyoko relates the issues that arose with Vie Ghoul because of her relationship with Sho. When he hears about Sho saving Kyoko from Reino, Kuu decides that he won't kill the boy after all for striking his son although he changes his mind again once Kyoko shares the incident of the kiss on Valentine's Day.

Finally, Kyoko tells about their most recent interaction on Friday night on the Kimagure Rock show. A knowing smile appears on Juli's face as the tale comes to the end. Even if Kyoko doesn't recognize the signs, the model is pretty sure that the young singer has developed feelings for the young actress.

"So do you want to go and meet with Fuwa-san?" Juli prompts at the end of the tale.

Kyoko sighs and admits that she just doesn't know.

"Well, would you consider going if Kuu and I went with you?" inquires the beautiful older woman. "We could ensure that nothing untoward happens while still allowing you the chance to find out what the issue is that has his manager begging you to meet with him."

"You would be willing to go with me?" Kyoko asks in amazement.

"Of course, sweetie," Juliena replies as if supporting and encouraging Kyoko was the most natural thing in the world for her to do. "Why don't you call back his manager and make arrangements to meet in a little bit?"

Kyoko agrees and Juli rises from the couch to go get dressed.

Kuu watches his wife stroll into the bedroom. He grins. "Better make the meeting for a few hours, just to be safe. _**We**_ will need time to get ready."

"I can still hear you," calls his wife from the bedroom in a sing-songy voice.

"I figured as much," replies Kuu in his own teasing song-like voice.

From the bedroom, a lovely tinkle of laughter peals before Juli sticks her head back out the door.

"Just for that," she warns, "I'm showering first."

"I would have guessed that," he calls back with a chuckle.

Kyoko can not help but join him in laughing when a large pillow sails out of the bedroom and hits the back of Kuu's head.

In a whisper, he tells Kyoko "I was expecting that too."

Kyoko chokes on her giggle and asks "then why did you let it hit you? You're an action star after all. Shouldn't you have been able to avoid the pillow?"

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?" he simply replies with a naughty grin before excusing himself to go join his wife in the shower.

Kyoko watches her pretend father disappear into the bedroom and shakes her head at the obvious affection Kuu and Juliena share.

"Well, since mother has her prince now, I guess that I should take care of my toad."

With a silly grin, Kyoko grabs her phone and dials Sho's manager to set up their meeting.


	30. Weapons of Power

**Weapons of Power**

"So this is where you live?" Juli murmurs in amazement as Kyoko leads the Hizuris up to the entrance of the Daruma-ya. Kyoko nods with a look of pride. Once inside, she affectionately introduces her guests to the Taisho and Okami-san before she runs upstairs for a quick shower and to change clothes in preparation for her meeting with Sho.

Quickly finishing with her shower, the actress hurries down the hall from the bathroom and steps into her bedroom to find Juliena standing in front of her closet making the same clucking sounds with her tongue she used to show mild annoyance with Kuu's demanding stomach last evening.

"Is something the matter, mother?" Kyoko asks as she vigorously dries her hair with the small towel in her hand.

Juli turns from the closet and places her hands on her hips. With a stern look as if Kyoko was just caught stealing or skipping school, the American scolds her child.

"Your closet is woefully lacking in just about every category."

She looks over her shoulder at the small closet and shudders.

"You only own four pairs of shoes? One of which is a pair of gym shoes and one is a pair of chunky black boots?"

Kyoko nods but does not look contrite or even embarrassed. After all, she doesn't have the money to spend frivolously on shoes and clothes yet but she is proud that she has earned the things she has herself. Her face suddenly alights in happiness.

"Actually, I have five pairs of shoes," she counters as she reaches under her desk and pulls out the box with her new high heels that the Bridge Rock boys bought her to go with her new dress. She explains to her adopted mother why she has them and then shows Juli the formal dress that is wrapped and hanging from the edge of her shelf above her desk. The model nods in acceptance that at least she has one outfit befitting a rising starlet. The model then turns back to the closet and rummages through the limited choices until she reached the back of the closet and finds three pairs of form fitting leather pants and six shirts with definite gothic to punk tendencies.

"These are the most fashionable items in your closet. Why are they stuck in the back and appear to have barely been worn?" the model inquires as she pulls out a pair of the black leather pants and the most modest of the blouses, a cream colored shirt that appears to be a combination of a ruffled peasant blouse and a laced corset.

"Uhm, they were for a role I played last spring," Kyoko admits as she blushes. "I'm not exactly comfortable wearing them normally but they were a gift so I can't just get rid of them."

"Well, wear them now," orders Juli as she hands them to the young actress. The model sighs as she reaches into the closet and pulls out the chunky boots. "And these, I guess."

When Kyoko tries to protest her choice, the older woman pierces her wayward child with the universally recognizable expression that every mother uses to force her children to obey them even without words. Obediently, Kyoko takes the outfit Ren had purchased her when she was Setsu and dresses quickly while Juliena digs through her meager cosmetic collection. Again, the model's tongue makes disapproving sounds as she settles on the best choices available to compliment Kyoko's outfit.

When Kyoko makes one last protest at her adopted mother's fashion interventions, Juli cuts off the argument with a simple explanation.

"Kyoko, you are about to go see the man who, in your own words, discarded you because you were plain and boring. Now I didn't know you then and maybe you were or maybe your friend Shotaro was a truly blind idiot, but either way, you are definitely not plain nor boring now. You are a talented, passionate actress with captivating features. You are utterly mesmerizing when you want to be, and you can be utterly beautiful too. You just need a little effort and guidance."

"What's more, you admitted that you are waging a war against your childhood friend. If you wish to win that war, you need to learn how to use all your weapons to their fullest. As a woman, your clothes and your cosmetics are just another weapon just like your determination, talent and intelligence. Now sit back and let me arm your properly."

Fifteen minutes later, the model and the actress glide down the steps to the kitchen. They find Kuu standing beside the Taisho with the cutlery that Kyoko normally uses when she assists the restaurant owner in preparing vegetables for cooking. The Taisho listens with his normal stoic expression as Kuu extols the virtues of his adopted son. Periodically, the chef grunts in agreement.

When she reaches the bottom step, Kyoko stands for a moment and watches the two father figures companionably working. The Taisho glances up from his food preparation to make visual contact with the teen and the barest hint of a movement registers on his lips before he lowers his eyes again to continue his work. Kuu looks up also and grins broadly as he mentions that he was just helping out while they waited. The actor pulls the towel from around his waist and sets it and his borrowed knife on the counter. The American washes his hands then thanks the chef who nods in return. Kyoko can not help but smile at the interaction.

"Will you be home this evening, Kyoko?" inquires the Okami-san as she collects the food that Kuu had been preparing. The Taisho again glances up in concern for her reply.

Kyoko glances at her American guests and admits that she is not sure.

"Well, let us know if you won't be home," replies busy woman. "That way we won't worry." Her husband nods in agreement and lowers his eyes back to his task at hand.

As the entertainers are leaving, Juli leans close to Kyoko's ear and whispers that it is amazing how different yet similar her fathers are. Confused, Kyoko asks her what she possibly means.

"Silly child," her adopted mother chides as the model wraps her arm through the younger actress' arm. "They are both very different in appearance and demeanor but so similar in their affection for you."

Kyoko looks confused for a moment as she considers her pretend mother's comment. Juliena notices her consternation and pats her on the arm as they climb into the limousine that Lory kindly loaned the Hizuris.

"Oh, Sweetie, you have so much to learn about men. Not all of them show love in easy to interpret ways. Your father is easy. He is like reading a book. If he loves you, you know it," the model explains as she smiles indulgently at her handsome husband who is directing the driver to take them to Queen Records.

"Other men, like your Taisho, are very subtle with their feelings. It is harder to see the feelings because they are hidden under a mask or behind a facade. That doesn't make the affection any less real or intense."

"Listen to your mother," prompt Kuu with a grin. "She has a gift for these things.

Kyoko nods as she seriously considers what she has been told. Though she has sworn off love, perhaps learning more from her adopted mother would benefit her anyway. After all, the love that Juli is talking about is not the romantic type that leads to despair.

* * *

Arriving at the recording company where Kyoko shot the Prisoner PV, Kyoko and her guests are met by a middle-aged man who ushers them into the quiet music industry building. Just like LME, Queen Records never seems to close completely but the normal hustle and bustle of a weekday is missing. The halls are quiet and they only pass a few employees who stare in stupor at the international film star and fashion model who walk honor guard for a pretty teen stalking resolutely behind a very nervous music board technician.

The technician opens the door to Queen's best recording studio suite and leads the visitors into the control room. Shoko pulls off a pair of large headphones and hangs it on one of a number of storage hooks on the wall. She smiles warmly at Kyoko but her smile slips a bit when she recognizes the two older celebrities who entered with her.

"I'm so glad that you came," Shoko states as she takes Kyoko's hands in her own and squeezes them to convey her relief. Her eyes flicker once more to the famous celebrities flanking the girl Sho desperately needs to see. Her stomach does a queasy flip flop as she greets the other two guests. She had been expecting Kyoko to come by herself even though she had offered to have her bring someone else. Even if she brought someone with her, the manager would never have imaged that the young actress would bring Japan's greatest contribution to Hollywood and his equally impressive supermodel wife. For a moment, the manager wonders what relation Kyoko has with the impressive couple. Finally remembering her manners, Fuwa's manager offers to take the trio's coats which she quickly hangs over the back of one of the padded swivel chairs in the control room.

Nervously, Shoko glances through the glass into the live room where Sho sits on a stool with a guitar on his lap and a number of microphones surrounding him. He expertly strokes his guitar compelling the instrument to share its hidden treasures with the world. A frown suddenly mars his serious look of concentration and he stops playing. Sho pulls his headphones off his ears and turns to the bassist who also pushes back his headphones to listen to the musician's direction. The bassist nods and plays a part again to show that he understands the request. Sho nods and pulls his headphones back into place. The bassist practices the new part again to make sure that it meets with Japan's number one musician's approval.

Shoko leans over the sound engineer's shoulder, flips a switch on the mixing console, and speaks into the microphone. For a second, Sho looks towards the control room with a look of anticipation laced with just a hint of fear. He quickly schools his features though to his normal arrogant grin. He pushes his headphones back so they rest around his neck like an electronic torque and sets his favorite guitar against the stool. He pulls the headphone cord from its socket and deftly rolls it neatly in his hand. The musician tells the other artists to take a break before he strides from the room while shoving the chord into the pocket of his artfully shredded blue jeans.

Fuwa steps into the control room and his gray eyes instantly seek contact with Kyoko's golden ones. His eyes widen slightly as he peruses Kyoko's outfit with appreciation. Her slowly maturing curves are highlighted perfectly by the outfit and her make-up makes her already expressive eyes seem even larger and more captivating. Sho catches himself staring and works to suppress his unexpectedly strong physical reaction to her appearance.

"Yo, Kyoko," greets the musician as he grabs her hand. He starts pulling her across the room. "I have something I want you to hear."

Just like at TMB, Kyoko digs in her heels and stops him from forcing her across the room. She deftly pulls her hand out of his grasp before placing both hands on her hips.

"You really have no manners, do you?" she accuses scathingly.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he replies curtly.

Kyoko's eyes narrow and her lips compress. "A normal person would at least wait to be introduced to new people before dragging off part of their party."

"Huh?" Sho mutters as he finally looks around the control room. His vision skips past the Queen Record employees and Shoko until his sight falls on an older woman who startles the arrogant musician with her beauty. Fleetingly, he wonders how he could have missed noticing such an enticing woman in the room when he first entered. Next, he turns from the gorgeous blond whose piercing gaze seems to be cataloging his every action to the tall, well build man standing beside her. Sho takes an unconscious step backwards when he notices the intimidating stare from the older gentleman.

"You're not who I was expecting," states Fuwa as he racks his brain trying to place who Kyoko's guests might be. If the Hizuris had been musicians or even part of a comedy team, the teen might have stood a chance, but as it is, he draws a blank. He looks to Kyoko for the information with one eye brow raised. Kyoko shakes her head as she informs Sho that he is woefully ignorant. Her childhood friend scowls as Kyoko introduces her guests. He exchanges a cursory greeting with the older couple although he still can't place their names and can't comprehend why everyone else in the room seems so intimidated and awed by Kyoko's companions.

"So will you listen to what I have for you now?" the blond teen asks in a slightly petulant voice.

Kyoko sighs and nods. The musician grabs her hand again. This time, he more gently leads her across the control room and through a heavy door into one of two isolation rooms in the recording suite. Although the other isolation room houses a large drum set, this one only has two stools with a portable CD player sitting on the one seat. From the ceiling, a number of large microphones are suspended on metal arms but are carefully folded out of the way. Sho shuts the door to the small, soundproof room and leans against it in what he hopes is a casual pose. He crosses his arms across the chest of his shiny rust colored shirt.

He nervously clears his throat. Kyoko stares at him expectantly.

In the control room, Shoko leans across the control board and switches off the power to the audio feed from the isolation room. She frowns at the engineer who sheepishly apologizes. Shoko's eyes narrow in annoyance. Sho's manager then dismisses the technicians with a surprisingly cold glare. The men beat a hasty retreat from the room. Shoko then turns to Kyoko's guests and offers them a seat. Juliena accepts the offer, but Kuu remains standing as he diligently watches his second son through the window into the isolation room.

"Don't stare, dear," scolds his wife. "The young man isn't going to do anything bad to Kyoko."

Startled at the firm statement, Shoko glances at the very confidant and calm model. Sho's manager is not so sure she would agree but she fervently hopes the gorgeous American is correct. She nervously casts a glance at the isolation booth where Kyoko and Sho stand staring at each other in silence.

Once again, Sho clears his throat. He smiles nervously which seems to make Kyoko apprehensive.

"You look hot," starts Sho as his eyes travel once again over Kyoko's body.

"I'm comfortable," Kyoko replies with a shrug.

Sho chuckles. "No, Kyoko. I meant you look **_hot_**. You know, as in pretty. Attractive. Sexy. You look hot."

Kyoko's eyes narrow as she tries to figure out why Sho would be complimenting her. She strains her mind as she tries to figure from what angle his next blow is going to fall.

"Are you ill?" Kyoko asks suspiciously.

Sho frowns and replies no.

"Then why would you be calling me, the girl that you have always considered plain and boring, hot?"

Sho sighs and brushes his fingers through his blond hair. He pulls his headphones from around his neck and holds them out to Kyoko.

"Just listen to this, okay?" he asks with the expression he always used as a child when he was asking her to listen to his music. Kyoko takes a nervous step back as she stares at the headphones like they are a coiled snake ready to strike. Sho sighs again. He steps forward because there really isn't enough room for Kyoko to run away from him in the small soundproof space. He places the headphones on the actress' head and pulls out the rolled chord from this pocket. He fits the plug into the adapter already in place on the CD player. Sho hits play on his greatest weapon in his arsenal.

Kyoko's disgust and anger rail against the close proximity of the enemy but she holds them in check as the music in her ears slowly invades her soul. The actress' scowl incrementally smooths and the tension in her body finally subsides. Growing up, Shotaro's music had always moved her and spoke directly to her heart. Even after all he has done, she has to admit that it still affects her. She sits on the stool and listen intently to the last half of the song. As the song ends, Kyoko reaches up and pulls off the headphones. A knot of jealousy and despair settled in her stomach as she listened to the obviously incredible talent of her childhood friend who is once again proving how far beyond her reach he has moved. She resists the urge to scream at the injustice of it all.

"It's an amazing song, Shotaro," she admits as she forces away the tears of frustration. "The best you have ever written."

Sho reaches out and takes his headphones from Kyoko's slightly trembling hands.

"Kyoko, I wrote this song for you," Shotaro explains in a strangely tender voice.

The actress glances up at the musician who is standing before her nervously moving his fingers in guitar practice patterns. Kyoko recognizes his motions as a defense mechanism for nervousness that she had thought he discarded in junior high school.

"What do you mean?" she asks in a small, confused voice.

"I mean, I wrote this song for you, about you, about how you make me feel, about how I think and feel about you."

The teen holds out the headphones to her one more time.

"Listen to it again, Kyoko. Really listen to it."

Fearfully, Kyoko watches as Sho places the headphones back on her head and hits play again. The song washes over her again. The actress closes her eyes and listens to the lyrics of the first verse. As the chorus ends and moves to the second verse, her eyes open and tears begin to fall from her golden orbs. By the finish of the second chorus, she is shaking in a manner she can not understand. Part way through the forth and final verse, she suddenly stands. The wooden stool falls to the ground.

"No, no, no," she mutters in horror as she pulls off the headphones. She drops them to the floor and takes a step backward and away from Sho. Her feet tangle in the legs of the overturned stool. Before she can fall, two strong arms catch her and pull her back upright.

"Yes, Kyoko," affirms Shotaro as he retains his protective hold on Kyoko.

For a second, Kyoko freezes in the embrace but then gathers her strength and with the aid of her grudges pushes her way out of the musician's arms.

"Absolutely not!" the teen actress screams. "There is no way you would feel that way about me! We hate each other!"

"You threw me away, used me as a maid, you never cared about me. You don't care about me now," she states in stubborn denial. "This is just some stupid joke. A mean trick. How dare you taint such a beautiful song with such evil intentions!"

Sho growls and tries one more time to convince Kyoko that he meant every word of the lyrics and every subtle feeling in the melody that he wrote for her.

"LIAR!" she yells.

"LIKE HELL!" Sho yells back as his temper finally succumbs to the repeated denial of his rawest emotions laid bare before the one person whose understanding matters the most to him.

"I meant every word of it!" he shouts.

"Liar, liar, liar!" answer Kyoko as her grudges swirl around her in agitation.

Sho kicks the still standing stool in frustration. It bangs against the wall as he yells in incoherent frustration.

The stool hitting the wall thumps dully in the control room. Fearing for Kyoko's safety, Kuu moves towards the door to intervene on behalf of his son. Juli grabs his hand and orders him to wait. The actor stares at his wife in confusion. Every part of Kuu desperately wants to save Kyoko but Juli just tells him to trust her. She pats his hand and tells him that waiting will help Kyoko more than entering now. The model stands and wraps her arms around her husband and offers him some of her calm. Once again, she whispers that Kyoko is safe. He just needs to be patient.

Shoko watches in amazement as the American woman soothes her irate husband into following her wishes. Unfortunately, Fuwa's manager does not have as much faith in Sho to keep his behavior in check.

"Trust me, luv," Juliene whispers to Kuu. "She needs this."

Kuu shudders as he forces down his anger at the musician. The actor buries his head in Juli's hair and breathes deeply. Her warmth and scent settles his frayed nerves. He remains in her embrace until he once again has control of his emotions.

Back in the isolation booth, Kyoko and Sho stand on opposite sides of the small room.

"Damn it, Kyoko. I meant every word of that song."

Kyoko glares at him and wishes that a large meteor would fall from the sky and crush the lying musician where he stands.

"Can't you understand?" Sho pleads in a broken voice. "You win."

"What?"

"You win, Kyoko. I promised to never let anyone other than you make me curse my place in the entertainment industry. I feel that way now. My selfish pursuit of my musical career shattered the best thing I ever had in my life. What I did to you was unforgivable. I wish that you would forgive me but more importantly I realize that I broke something in you. Something that you need. I just wish I knew how to fix it."

Kyoko still stares suspiciously at her childhood friend but her grudges have slowly settled away and she is unsure of what to do.

"I love you, Kyoko but even if you don't love me, will you please let me help you fix what I broke? Our scales are so unbalanced now, there is no way we can ever be even. I owe you too much. Please let me tip the scales just a bit. For once, let me help you the way you have always helped me."

Kyoko stares intently at her childhood friend as he pleads his case to let him back into her life. He is laying everything she ever wanted in her childhood at her feet. The dreams of her past shimmer on the edges of her blurred vision. She takes a deep breath to force down the tiny and irrational voice of happiness that sounds in the bottom of her mangled heart. Her voice cracks as she whispers her reply.

"Can I think about it, Shotaro?"

Not trusting himself to speak, Sho nods his head.

Kyoko also nods then sidles around the small room never taking her eyes off the now silent musician. She reaches the door to the control room and mutters goodbye before flying out the door. She rushes past the Hizuris and Shoko without a word.

"Now go," Juli prompts to her husband who squeezes his wife's hand before he too rushes out the door of the control room in order to follow his second son. Juli wishes Shoko a pleasant afternoon, grabs their coats and follows her family from the room.

In the hallway near the lobby, Kyoko finally stops running. She rests her hot and throbbing forehead against the cool wall. Her body shakes uncontrollably and a strange keening sound slowly seeps from her lips. She slowly sinks to the ground but before she reaches the floor, a strong set of arms wrap around her and lift her back to her feet.

"Keep it together just a little longer, Kuon," Kuu murmurs trying to give Kyoko a defense mechanism to use. "Just until we get to the limo, Kuon. You can do it."

Kyoko's shaking lessens slightly as she lifts her chin and shifts her body stance slightly.

"Good boy, Kuon," Kuu encourages as he steps back from Kyoko who valiantly tries to rally around the character of Kuon. "Here comes your mother with our coats. Just hold it a little longer, Kuon."

The repeated use of the name helps Kyoko focus and she shrugs into her borrowed coat. Her mother smiles warmly at her as she starts a seemingly mindless conversation about her parents recent visit to the tropical beach. Discretely, Kuu uses his cell phone to contact the limousine driver who quickly pulls from the parking lot to the front of the building. Kuu leads the trio across the lobby and out the doors to the long black vehicle.

Once inside the car, Kuu closes the glass between the driver and the back.

"Good job, Kuon," her father states.

"Oh yes, sweetie," Juli echos. "You did a great job, Kyoko."

With the tender reminder of her real name, the dam breaks. Kyoko flings herself into the waiting arms of her adopted parents as tears stream from her eyes and heartbreaking sobs shudder across her body. Through it all, Kuu and Juli just hold the distraught teen in their arms and whisper soft words of comfort. For the first time in her life, Kyoko cries herself empty of her despair and anger but at the same time finds the empty space filled up with a new feeling. A feeling of contentment and peace that every child should have. The feeling of safety and love only found in a true parent's arms.


	31. The Game Is Afoot

**The Game is Afoot**

Yashiro's eyes travel once more to his friend and charge. For the second time in less than a week, the number one actor in Japan appears to be suffering from a sleep disorder. The older man shakes his head.

"I take it the dark circles under your eyes are, yet again, not the result of company in your bed last night, correct?"

Ren glances at his friend and manager with an almost guilty expression. Yashiro settles into the passenger seat fully expecting to harass his client unsuccessfully about his love life. Before he can start, he is amazed when the normally enigmatic actor actually not only answers the question but also elaborates.

Ren sighs with a force almost bordering on a moan. "No, Yukihito. Unfortunately, I did not have any company in my very lonely bed last night. In fact, my desired company actually preferred to happily spend the night in the company of a man old enough to be my father instead of with me."

"Impossible," counters Yashiro in denial so certain that he would stake his existence on his belief. "There is no way Kyoko-chan would do something like that. She's a good girl."

The actor grunts in frustration then explains where Kyoko spent her evening. He smiles when Yashiro scolds him for misleading him. The manager then laughs almost cruelly as he returns the favor by teasing Ren that he is truly hopeless if he is jealous of Kyoko's pretend parents. The comment stabs at Ren's heart more than Yashiro will ever know because he is so right. The actor is extremely jealous that Kyoko was so enthusiastic in her affection for Kuu and Juli. He desperately wants her to greet him with even a small part of the affection she shows the American couple.

On top of his feelings towards Kyoko's affection, Kuon is insanely jealous of Kyoko's chance to spend her time with his parents. Knowing the Hizuris are here in Japan and knowing that he can not see them whenever he wants and how he wants is somehow worse than his feelings when they are safely in America. At least then, the distance is part of the excuse for their disconnection. Now, they are in the country, only a few minutes drive away, and he is trapped by his own choices into maintaining a very artificial relationship with his own parents. He is left to survive on the doggy bag scraps of affection that Kyoko will share with him. It's quite a blow for the first son who grew up under the sometimes suffocating love of his idiot-parent father and gorgeous mother.

On top of his issues with his parents, his green-eyed monstrosity is rampaging about the other men in Kyoko's life too. Ren's hands tighten on the steering wheel as he comes to a decision. He may not be able to do anything about the first two issues but he sure as hell can do something about the third one.

"Yukihito, I need a favor."

His manager pulls his planner from his pocket and starts flipping to the next week's schedule. Ren notices his movements and chuckles.

"I don't need you to fix my schedule," he admits.

Surprised, Yashiro asks what he needs since Ren almost never asks for anything.

"I need you to find out what happened on Friday night involving Kyoko, Fuwa Sho, and Koga Hiromune," requests Ren. "Do you think you can do that for me?"

When his manager looks startled and asks for details, Ren sheepishly admits that something obviously happened but he has no idea what it is. He only knows that it was enough to upset Kyoko to the extent that she was not able to study her script on Friday evening. Yashiro promises to find out what happened. Even as Ren is thanking his manager, the older gentleman pulls a pair of latex gloves from his pocket and snap them into place.

Feeling temporarily relieved to have Yashiro's competent assistance with problem number three, Ren chuckles.

"What?" his manager quizzes at the unexpected mirth.

"So, are you having an affair with a doctor? Is that where all your gloves come from?"

"I get them from the pharmacist," answers Yashiro with a slightly concerned expression as he wonders why Ren would be interested in his gloves all of a sudden. He has been wearing them for years and Ren has never seemed particularly interested in them before now.

"Oh, so you're having an affair with the pharmacist?" Kuon teases.

Yashiro frowns. "No, I buy them. Are you okay, Ren? You seem a bit off today. Even more so then the lack of sleep would warrant."

Startled, Ren realizes that he has another thing to worry him. It seems his personality is slipping just a bit. Silently cussing, he blames the temporary emergence of Kuon on his parents visit. The actor takes a moment and more firmly establishes Ren in his head after having been wrapped in Kuon's emotions since last night.

"Don't worry, Yashiro. I'm fine. Everything's under control now."

The actor smiles his normal gentlemanly smile.

"Okay, Ren," replies Yashiro as he sighs and opens his phone. Fleetingly, the manager considers that it is too bad that Ren has everything under control now. He seems a lot more open this morning than normal. Strange though it is, Yashiro finds the change a bit pleasant.

* * *

Takarada Lory glances up from the floor to his assistant.

"Are you sure about this?" confirms the entertainment magnet who is currently dressed in a disturbingly form fitting gray leotard, a pair of cat ears, and a long tail. He sits on the floor of the family room in his mansion playing with a litter of gray kittens. He absently moves his artificial tail and the playful kittens scramble over each other to attack the slow moving accessory.

"Yes sir," his strictly unemotional aide concurs. "I have found no leaks or plausible outlets for information about the incidents between Fuwa-san and Mogami-san. None of the security guards have said anything to anyone about the incident at TBM and the event on Valentine's Day at the Dark Moon set is still being seen as a romantic gesture by those who witnessed it. Well, everyone that is other than Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san, but they are not about to say anything. Only Kotonami-san saw the White Day fight. Are you sure that the threat to the musician is real and not a bogus attempt to reestablish a relationship with your number one LoveMe girl?"

Lory freezes for a moment. An ecstatic grin erupts on his face. "Oh, what a deliciously devious thought that is. Can you find out if it is true?"

His aide nods.

"Good. Good," he replies before adding. "Oh, and speaking of devious, can you contact Director Kingo and request that he stop by tonight. I have a few more suggestions for him as well as a new script for him to review."

* * *

The music engineer from Queen Records who Shoko kicked out of the recording studio this afternoon sits alone in a sparsely decorated employee lounge. He tosses his phone back and forth between his hands as he contemplates his situation. The veteran sound man finds himself in a quandary. Professionally, he has never worked with a musician more talented than Fuwa Sho, but personally, he finds the arrogant whelp beyond annoying. On top of this, his own pride still stings from being ejected from his control room earlier by the spoiled brat's manager. The engineer can't stand that he was, in essence, disciplined by the younger female. Snarling at the memory, he flicks open his phone and dials a number from memory. A clipped voice answers on the third ring.

"You told me that I should call you if I had anything useful to share. You might be interested to know that Fuwa is recording a new song and it's not just any song. I've been doing this for years, and I can honestly tell you that it is going to be bigger than anything Queen Records has seen before. In addition, I might have the identity of the woman who inspired the masterpiece. That is, if the price is right."

A moment of silence hangs on the phone before the caller on the other end of the line expresses a positive interest in the engineer's information. A few moments later, the engineer happily flips his phone back shut with the promise of a bonus looming in his future.

* * *

"So do you think you want to participate in the movie?" inquires Yashiro as Ren joins him at the bar of the hotel where the handsome actor has just finished his lunch meeting with Director Ito and his producers.

Ren frowns slightly. "I'm not sure," he admits. "The project sounds interesting but I am a bit nervous to agree to something of this scale without some idea of the long term consequences. After all, if I take the project, I will be tied into the role for three films. They are looking at a minimum of four years tied into the trilogy but it could be as long as six years."

Ren grimaces. "The character is appealing but I just don't know if I can invest the commitment that Director Ito wants. I only have two more years on my contract with RMandy and although I love being their spokes model, it often plays against my ability to commit to other projects. I would hate for my commitment to the movie series to curtail my future options."

"But?" prompts Yashiro who can already tell that Ren has been weighing all the options involved.

Ren runs his hands through his dark hair and sighs. He smiles in amusement at his manager who read his feelings perfectly.

"But, the movies are in conjunction with a major Hollywood production company. It will be released in both Japan and the U.S. It is an incredible opportunity unto itself."

"So when do they need your answer?"

"I have until the new year so a little over a month," answers Ren.

"That's a lot of time," Yashiro comments and Ren nods in relief.

"Well, since they don't need an immediate reply, how about I provide you with something else to consider that has more immediate importance."

Ren frowns at the cryptic speech of his manager. He watches apprehensively as Yashiro takes off his glasses and cleans them. Yashiro smirks slightly at the rising tension in his charge as he draws out his explanation.

"Yashiro," states Ren as he pastes his gentleman's smile on his face. "You found out about Fuwa and Koga, didn't you?"

A shiver of fear trickles down Yashiro's spine as the aura of the Demon Lord encompassed his body even as Ren continues to smile brightly at him. The manager immediately spills the information that he gleaned from various sources while Ren was meeting with Director Ito. He explains that for an unsubstantiated reason but possibly due to illness, Kyoko ended up appearing with Koga on Kimugore Rock. Since Fuwa was also on the program, Yashiro relates how they ended up on stage together.

"In fact, I was able to catch Director Ogata who was also on the program and he shared that the show was quite an event and that it appears that Koga and Fuwa had a bit of a spat over Kyoko after they left the stage. It was practically a tug of war. He said that Kyoko ended up yelling at them both before she stormed out of the studio."

Yashiro adds that he has requested a copy of the program if they want to swing by the studio and get it. Ren shakes his head and admits that he should have the program recorded at home already. Yashiro stares at him strangely since the variety show does not seem to be the type of program Ren would normally watch.

"I like the chicken," the actor states succinctly as he notices his manager's speculative look. "He makes me laugh."

"Well, everyone needs a good laugh now and then," confirms Yashiro as he finishes his drink and drop some bills beside his empty glass. "Even you," he adds.

* * *

**_A/N: just for those who are picky, I intended the Holmes not the original Henry V for the title (extra cyber cookies to all lit lovers who know what I mean) - me_**


	32. Candy

**Candy**

Two hours later, Ren is not laughing as he watches the tail end of the chicken's program that normally provides him with any number of chuckles and often outright guffaws of merriment. Last Friday's show did not provoke any real merryment. Although he had smiled when Bo had defiantly scattered the last of the flower tribute to Director Ogata on the stage, he had been too tense to really enjoy the fowl's antics. Ren had restlessly listened to the kindly director's interview in dreaded anticipation of things to come.

The actor had been tempted to skip the musical section that Fuwa did but he strangely found himself unable to forward the recording. With disgust, the actor admits out loud that the damn musician truly has talent and that his stage presence is impressive.

Stewing over the interview sections once again, Ren rubs a hand across his face and back into his hair. He can't believe that the damn musician all but declared himself to her right on stage in front of everyone and she just stared at him with a pleasant expression.

Ren abruptly stands and begins pacing around his apartment. The actor's emotions roller coaster once again. He is so happy that Kyoko said such wonderful things about her fairy prince but his feelings plummet as he thinks about what a disaster if will be when she learns that he tricked her. His anger boils that Koga repeatedly touched Kyoko in a possessive manner on air and his stomach clenches with guilt over the thought that Sho actually saved her from the attention on a couple of occasions.

A long string of cusses in English rips from Ren's mouth as Kuon rears his head again.

"What was she doing cooking for Bridge Rock last week?" he fumes as he remembers all three hosts calling the young actress Kyoko-chan instead of Kyoko-san. To make matters worse, Sho had addressed her so naturally without any honorifics that no one had even seemed to notice it.

The distraught actor stops pacing and places his hands on his knees. From his bent position, he take a number of deep and calming breaths. Standing back up, he crushes Kuon's anger below the surface again. He grabs his phone and hits his speed dial for Kyoko. Although he is calmer for the moment, Ren needs to speak with his sweet kohai in order to ease the pain in his chest. Kyoko's phone rings twice and then a deep voice answers.

"Of course, it couldn't be easy," Ren mutters grimly under his breath before greeting his father. "Good evening, sir. Is Kyoko available?"

"Ah, Tsuruga-san. Hello. I hate to admit it but Kyoko is a bit tied up at the moment," replies Kuu as he glances across to the small, private dressing room of one of his wife's favorite designer clothing stores in Tokyo. After Kyoko's emotional recovery, Juli insisted that their souls needed cleansing. For Juli, the best way to sooth a troubled soul is with shopping and so Kuu is currently awaiting the emergence of his second son and wife from the dressing room. As he mentions this to Ren, the two lovely ladies exit the dressing room. Phone call momentarily forgotten, Kuu whistles at them. His wife strikes an elegant pose and smirks at her husband. Kyoko blushes at the reaction which causes both Juli and Kuu to laugh.

"Alright, Juli. I admit it. This shopping trip has been good for our souls," the veteran actor calls as he chuckles once again. He holds the phone towards Kyoko. "By the way, you have another phone call, son. It's Tsuruga-san."

Kyoko reaches for the phone but Kuu teases her by holding it just above her reach and saying that if he keeps answering her phone that she is going to need to start paying him a personal assistant salary.

"Father," answers back Kyoko in much the same tone she uses when scolding Ren about not eating enough. Across the line, her senpai can't help but smile as he imagines the expression on the teen's face. Kuu finally hands Kyoko her phone and she pleasantly greets Ren.

Just hearing Kyoko's voice loosens a tension in the young actor's chest. All the petty jealousy he feels melts under the happy aura that filters to him through the telephone as Kyoko relates the positive things she has done today with the Hizuris. She even explains about admitting to her sordid past with Shotaro and then gushes that her parents still love her.

"Of course they do, Kyoko. You're their child. No matter what you do, they will still love you."

Tears well up in Kyoko's eyes and her voice trembles slightly as she replies how wonderful it is to be loved like that.

Suddenly realizing the truth in his statement, Ren's own eyes blur as he fights the tears threatening to escape. Winning the campaign for control, Ren's voice does not waver as he replies how happy he is for Kyoko that she is enjoying her time with her guests. He gently reminds her to remember to review her scripts again for the morning and confirms that he will pick her up from her Box R shoot to take her to the rehearsal tomorrow. Ren then wishes Kyoko a good evening and disconnects the phone.

He sits back down on his couch as he finally concedes the war and the tears run unchecked down his cheeks. In the quiet of his apartment, Kuon cries as he realizes that no matter what he did in the past or what he does now, his parents still love him and above all, he acknowledges that he misses their love enough to waiver in his resolve for his career. Unfortunately for Kuon, the tears are not nearly as cathartic for him as they were for Kyoko because although he can once again hold onto the memory of his parents love he still can't fully empty the well of his negative emotions to let in the healing feelings. As the actor sits in his empty apartment, he realizes that he is tired of being alone and that it might be time to do something about it.

* * *

Across town, Fuwa Sho wanders exhausted into a small, private club maintained by Akatoki Agency. The entertainment company uses the club as a casual meeting site for potential talent and a place for their easily recognized celebrities to relax in privacy. Because only employees of the agency or their guests can enter the night club, it is just the place that Sho needs tonight. Slipping away from Shoko's overprotective concern, the musician runs his company identification card through the lock on the door and slinks down the hallway into the pulsing music and flickering lights of the main clubroom.

Another bonus to the company owned club is that Fuwa never has to be worried that he won't get served. He walks up to the bar and requests two bottles of beer. Dropping some bills on the dark wood, he grabs the bottles in one hand and meanders through the multicolored lights in search of an unoccupied corner to set up shop. A number of girls try to draw his attention as he wanders around the large room but his lack of interest becomes quickly clear. Although disappointed, none of the girls make a second attempt to catch his eye. The musician considers this the best part of the private club. Everyone knows that if they cause problems for the celebrities that they will never be allowed back so the guests are always on their best behavior.

Finally finding an unoccupied booth across the dance floor from the bar, the musician settles into the recess and quickly tosses back his first drink. Removing the cap from the second bottle, Sho takes a slower drink from the second one and leans his slightly throbbing head back against the wood paneled wall before closing his eyes. He hears the distinct clink of bottles being set on the table.

"I'm not really looking for company," he states as he lifts his head and opens his eyes.

"You're not really my type anyway," Koga Hiromune answers smoothly as he slides another beer in front of the singer and slips into the booth across from him.

Sho's eyes narrow with disgust and annoyance as he watches the older actor slam a shot of vodka and chase it with some beer.

"What part of not looking for company do you not understand?" growls Fuwa as he slides the peace offering back towards his uninvited guest.

Koga rests his beer bottle on the table and stretches with his hands behind his head. "Probably the part where you are considering me company," the actor drawls.

Sho scowls and briefly contemplates how much trouble he will get in if he breaks his beer bottle over his companions head. His fingers flex against the neck of the bottle.

Sensing the potential danger, Koga brings his arms back down and rests them on the edge of the table. His eyes flick from the teen's tightening grip on his bottle to the dark bruises under his eyes.

"Look, man, I am not here to cause an issue. I just wanted to set the record straight about Kyoko."

"Don't call her that," threatens the musician.

Koga bows his head and uses all his impressive skills to sincerely apologize before he sheepishly explains about his current dictator director and his weird name rule. The actor then admits that he has to practice so that he does not mess up on the set and get fired.

Unsure of the truth in his companion's statement, Sho reluctantly drops back into his normal idol image.

"Whatever," he states before taking another drink.

"Anyway," Koga expresses. "I wanted to let you know that I am not trying to horn in on your action. I'm just working with your friend. If you want to worry about something, I would be more concerned about her relationship with Tsuruga Ren. They are always together. He brings her to the set every day and they are always with each other between scenes."

Sho finishes his bottle of beer and Koga slides the previously offered bottle towards the younger man. The musician accepts it this time, pulls off the cap and takes a swig.

"You don't have to tell me about her relationship with that man. I am well aware of it," Sho grumbles with just the edge of his bratty self seeping into his voice.

Koga motions to a waitress to bring two more drinks before skirting the conversation once again. He pays the young woman who delivers the drinks to the table but leaves them both in the center of the table.

"So, I figure you were talking about Kyoko when you were mentioning your greatest influence, huh?"

Sho nods and sets aside his empty beer bottle. He opens one of the new ones while Koga continues to nurse his original beer.

"So, are you her fairy prince?" he inquires as casually as possible.

"Hell no," scoffs the musician as he slams his half empty bottle against the table.

"Do you know who is?"

"How the hell should I know? He was some stupid kid that she met when she was six."

Koga suppresses his smile as the flood gates on Sho's mouth open.

"Kyoko was such a cry baby back then. Growing up, I guess she had reasons to cry though. You wouldn't believe it now. She's so different. Powerful and pretty. She can twist your insides up in knots without even realizing it. But when she was little, she was kind of cute, you know, like little girls normally are."

Sho pulls out his wallet and pulls a small picture of a cute, dark haired girl with pigtails and dressed for the first day of kindergarten hugging the arm of a pouting young boy who is dressed similarly. He unfolds the picture and hands it to Koga who can't believe his luck. He memorizes the expression on her face and her appearance. Hiro smiles and confirms that Kyoko was cute before handing the picture back to its owner. The musician replaced it gently into his wallet and then returns to his tale.

"Anyway, Kyoko spent a lot of time at my home because her mom was a real bitch. She would leave Kyoko with my family for weeks and sometimes even months at a time. It was worse though when she was around though. Her mom always expected Kyoko to be perfect and she tried really hard. You have to give Kyoko credit. She always tries hard no matter what she is doing. Whether its acting, cooking or hating. She does her best at it."

Sho falls silent as he contemplates how he wishes Kyoko's dedication to hate might be just a bit less virulent. He sighs. Koga pushes the other unopened beer towards him and asks what made Kyoko's mom so bad when she was around. Sho starts the other beer and relates all he remembers about Mogami Saena's cruel treatment of her daughter. Koga motions for the waitress to bring 2 more beers to the table and again he leaves them in the center. Sho grabs one and starts on it before he finishes talking about Kyoko's mother.

"So, if you aren't her prince, did you ever get to see her magic stone?"

Sho frowns and rubs his head. "I'm not sure," he admits. "I remember one time, not long after her mom left her at our house and didn't return, that she was sitting in the garden with this little blue rock that she was whispering to and then when she held it to the sun it changed color to this purplish color. When I came outside to check on her, she hid the rock in her pocket and I never saw it again."

Sho sets aside his empty beer bottle and rubs his head again. "I wonder why I just remembered that now?"

"Must be the beer," offers Koga as he notices the slightly glazed expression on Fuwa's face. "Do you want another one?"

Shaking his head, Sho says no.

"So where did you two grow up?" Koga inquires.

"Kyoto. Why are you asking so many questions about Kyoko?" Sho asks as his numb brain starts feeling suspicion.

"No reason," earnestly assures the actor. "I just figured that Kyoko's a topic we could safely discuss since I don't know anything about music and you seem to be clueless about acting."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Koga replies with a friendly smile and a quick thump to the musician's shoulder. "Well, I need to get going. You be careful getting home, okay?"

Still feeling fuzzy-headed, Sho mumbles a goodbye as Koga slides from the booth and makes his way out of the club. The actor exits the noise of the club with a grin on his face.

"Like taking candy from a baby," he mutters to no one in particular. "And what sweet candy it will be."


	33. Apologies

**Apologies**

"President Takarada, sorry to bother you but Tsuruga Ren is on line three and wishes to speak with you," announces Lory's assistant as she pops her head into the office in hopes of catching sight once again of her boss' famous guests. Happily, she catches a glimpse of the beautiful and regal model sipping tea and her equally handsome husband reclining on the couch with an industrial-sized bag of Ajigonomi in his hands. The assistant grins at her luck at catching a peek of such an internationally famous couple.

Lory thanks the pretty young lady as he removes his felt hat from his Kuban Cossack costume. He drops the hat on his desk before adjusting his distinct greyish Cherkesska overcoat in order to sit comfortably at his desk. The eccentric president then excuses himself from his guests. He picks up the telephone and greets his number one talent.

"Ah, Ren, aren't you supposed to be on your way to pick up Mogami-san for rehearsal?"

Ren mutters something incoherent to the president which makes the older man laugh.

"What do you need?" the wily old man inquires.

Swallowing his frustration with the way everyone seems to keep track of his nonexistent love life, Ren humbly requests a chance to meet with his parents. Although surprised, Lory grins. He pulls off his red scarf and swings in happily.

"Of course," replies the president. "When are you free?"

* * *

Kyoko scurries from the shopping center entrance where the location shoot for Box R was held this morning. As if it isn't bad enough that the Box R location shoot required the entire Innocent Whispers rehearsal to be scheduled for later in the day, now the young actress is late. She flings open Ren's car door and throws herself onto the seat already in a bow of apology. Between heavy gasps for air, the teen apologizes for making her senpai wait so long. The actor just accepts her apology and says that it was no hardship since he used the time to review for a guest appearance he is making later this week on another drama. He closes his script and slides it into the console.

Ren puts his car in gear and pulls out of the parking lot before he asks Kyoko why she was so late leaving the shoot. He mentions that he saw Chiori and her manager leave on time and Kyoko looks guilty.

She apologizes once again before explaining that the director had trapped her into a conversation about the upcoming episode where Natsu finally finds herself cornered after the defection of Tugumi and Yumika. The director wants Kyoko to make sure that she conveys that even though Natsu has been thwarted that she does not consider herself defeated. The young actress discusses how much she will miss Natsu when she is done with Box R next week and thanks Ren once more for helping build the powerful character.

"You know, it's surprising," comments Kyoko.

"What is, Kyoko?"

"Well, you told me that I was learning to walk like the most beautiful model in the world when you taught me to walk for Natsu."

"That's true," confirms Ren with a soft smile as he pictures his mother. "What is so surprising about that?"

Kyoko giggles. "Well, Natsu walks just like mother does."

Ren glances sideways in an attempt to read if there is any underlying meaning behind Kyoko's observation but the teen is just smiling happily as she thinks about her weekend with the Hizuris. Ren swallows and tightens his grip on the wheel as his thoughts echo Kyoko's previous observation about his pleading look. For his peace of mind, Ren silently wishes that Kyoko's tender smile was illegal because it wreaks havoc on his slowly unraveling resolve.

Luckily for Ren, the talents arrive at the studio before any further attacks on his battered psyche occur. Unfortunately, Kyoko is not as lucky when she enters the studio.

"Kyoko! What thought was bouncing around in your pea-sized brain on Friday night?" accuses the director loudly as soon as the actress steps into the room.

Kyoko stiffens at the harsh comment as she shuffles through her memories trying to think what she might have done wrong. A small frown mars her appearance as she concentrates on finding a likely possibility that would have upset Director Kingo. While she is thinking, the director stomps across the room to confront the young LME talent.

"Well, obviously you were not thinking at all if you can't comprehend what you did wrong," Kingo snarls as he watches her confusion.

"Sir, I believe if you have a problem with Kyoko's appearance on Kimagure Rock that you should address that with her supervisor at LME," intervenes Ren calmly in hopes of deflecting this unexpected attack.

Kingo glares at the actor before stating sarcastically "I believe that you have nothing to do with this discussion so you should mind your own business."

Ren smiles slightly at Kingo and Kyoko shivers at her respected mentor's dark aura. "Perhaps if you discussed the matter in a more civil manner and a more civil tone, everyone else present would not be privy to your business," Ren politely suggests.

Kingo eyes narrow slightly but then a small smirk appears.

"Of course, what a fine suggestion, Ren," the cunning director states as he looks beyond the actor's shoulder to another approaching actor. Ren instantly become worried at the mercurial change in the director's attitude. It can only mean he has found another more damaging outlet for his current snit.

"I should address this with those involved only," Kingo adds before he barks out an order for Kyoko and Hiromune to follow him.

Startled, Ren turns to see Koga sauntering across the studio with his eyes locked onto his current target, Kyoko. Hiro smirks and winks at the taller actor as he passes him. Helpless for the moment, Ren can do nothing but watch as the arrogant actor follows Kyoko and Kingo into one of the dressing room.

Inside the dressing room, Kingo once again dives into a scathing accusation that they were not given permission to release the photo-shoot images. He rants at them for almost ten minutes about irresponsible behavior and that LME had been fielding calls all weekend about the images used on the entertainment show. As the director winds down his tirade, Koga offers a very brief and only minimally sincere apology before excusing himself from the dressing room. He silently plans to pass the scathing comments onto his manager since he was actually the one to give the pictures to the studio. Koga had assumed that Jeremy had permission to use the images.

Kingo moves to follow the actor from the dressing room but Kyoko begs him to wait.

"Um, Kingo-san?" she asks in a soft voice.

The grumpy director turns back to the young actress and impatiently asks what she wants.

"Sir, I was wondering why it was such a bad thing to release the photo-shoot pictures early. Isn't the idea of the pictures to increase awareness of Innocent Whispers? If lots of folks called about the images, doesn't that mean that they were doing what you want them to do?"

Dark's eyes narrow as he tries to find any snide attitude in the teen's words. As the director stares at her, all he notices is her earnest desire to understand why the images were bad for the show and why the director was so angry about the early release. Fleetingly, the director wonders if this slip of a girl is actually a good enough actress to trick him into believing her sincere request for an explanation instead of interpreting her question as a sneaky way of throwing her appearance and actions back in his face.

He growls as he erroneously decides that there is no way she is that good an actress. His ego won't let him imagine her being better then he is so he accepts her question in the innocent manner Kyoko actually intends anyway.

"By showing the images early on just one program, you have decreased the initial impact the photos will have on the populous. If you and Hiromune had waited, then they would have been seen on a number of program on the same day at the same time thereby reaching more people at one time. In turn, the buzz would have been bigger right after the release and folks who wanted to get more information about the show would have been able to get it right away."

Kingo continues, "LME will be posting information on the show on their website on Thursday of this week and starting their marketing campaign at that time. There will be posters and video released to drum up interest. Now all the folks who saw the original pictures on Kimagure Rock will not have as much interest the second time and so will be less likely to follow up to discover more information on the program. It decreases their likelihood of discussing the images and newly available information again because they would have already discussed the pictures this weekend."

The implications of the early release now makes sense to Kyoko and she bows formally to the director and apologizes profusely for her part in damaging the media campaign. She then offers her assistance in any way that may help lessen the impact of her mistake. For a moment, Kingo find himself wanting to reach out and pat the teen on her lowered head and tell her it will be okay. He stamps down the thought and moves his traitor hand into his pocket.

"Well, you're an ignorant kid. You didn't know any better," he grumpily states as he turns and slams open the dressing room door as he exits.

Kyoko follows the director from the room as she considers what she has learned. She is still contemplating how she might be able to help fix the problem when Ren approaches her. He calls out to her a number of times but gets no response. Her preoccupied expression worries the young man as he wonders what horrible things the director said to her that has her so unresponsive. Ren reaches out and touches Kyoko's shoulder and calls her name again.

She screeches in fear as his actions pull her from her thoughts.

"Kyoko!" yells Kingo from halfway across the studio in a voice equal in volume to the actress' piercing cry.

"Don't do that again," he bellows. "This is a television studio, not a haunted house!"

"Yes, sir!" the actress calls back before smiling at Ren.

"Sorry, Ren," Kyoko whispers. "I didn't mean to be so very unprofessional."

Ren pats her gently on the shoulder where he had touched her to set off the wail and assures her that he understands. The teen smiles once again for him before the dark hair of LoveMe number two catches her attention. Leaving her senpai in the dust, LoveMe number one flies across the studio to properly greet Moko. Ren watches her go with a matching smile. He sighs as he watches the teen attempt to fling her arms around her best friend who she has not seen since last Thursday. Deftly, Kanae blocks the attack which makes Ren chuckle.

"At least I don't have to be jealous of Kanae showering Kyoko with affection," he silently contemplates as a grin creeps across his lips.


	34. The Ugly Duckling

**The Ugly Duckling**

"Are you done wasting my time yet?" fumes the director as he stops Chiori and Kanae in the middle of their dialog for the sixth time. "Kanae, you are playing a mother figure not a friend. You need to express your concern but you need to lace it with some disappointment. Chiori, you need to place more depression in your responses. You have too much defiance in your speech and body stance. Lower your shoulders and lower the pitch of your voice. Slow down your words too. That will make is seem more sad and less angry. Do it again and this time, do it right."

The girls once again start the scene where Chiori's character, Rina, begs her Aunt to let her stay at home this weekend instead of accompanying the rest of the family to their symphony performance. The scene starts with the two discussing travel plans for the weekend and Rina looking very uncomfortable with the discussion. She finally breaks off the planning to state her case.

"Please, Aunt Miho," Rina begs. "I really want to stay home this weekend. There is an exhibition at the convention center on photography that I would really like to visit but it will only be open on Saturday and Sunday. Please let me stay. I'm sixteen. I can take care of myself for one weekend."

Miho considers the request carefully and then Daijiro, her fiance' who is played by Ren, places his hands on the young aunt's shoulders.

"Let her stay, Miho," counsels Daijiro. "She's old enough to handle a weekend by herself."

"Alright," the aunt capitulates reluctantly. She watches as the teen scurries triumphantly past her two siblings who are coming down the steps carrying instrument cases in one hand and suitcases in their opposite ones.

Miho sighs and shakes her head. "I swear that girl is a changeling. Maybe she was switched at the hospital or something."

Daijiro chuckles. "Surely you exaggerate."

"Dai, she can't even read music properly. How can she be the daughter of two of the greatest classical musicians in the last half century."

"Don't fret," consuls her fiance' as he motions towards her other charges. "Your older sister left a son and a daughter to carry on her legacy after all."

"That will work. We'll do the scene in the art gallery next," announces Kingo as he turns to speak with one of the camera men about positioning for the previous scene.

The cast quickly disperses in a tired bid to grab a seat or drink after the repeated rehearsal.

"Oh that man drives me nuts," mutters Kanae as she digs a luke warm water from the pouch on the back of her folding chair.

"Ah, don't you think your overreacting just a bit. It's not so bad, Kanae," comforts Kijima smoothly from his comfortable seat outside the glare of the spotlights of the set. "Just think how great the finished product will be. After all, the first episode required a number of tries too and it turned out superb."

Moko's eyes narrow slightly. "You are only saying that because you did not have to do the same scene over and over yet. Just wait. Your turn is next then we'll see who is overreacting."

Seeing an opening the playboy pounces on it. He stands and steps closer to the beautiful ice queen.

"Care to make a wager?" the handsome older actor proposes.

Suspicious, Kanae asks what kind of bet. Hidehito smiles.

"How about we wager that I can make it through the next scene with three or less corrections for anything related to my performance."

Kanae gives the older actor a scornful glare. She can't imagine the actor succeeding in his boast. Her dark eyes narrow.

"What are the terms for the bet?" she asks hesitantly.

Kijima grins. "When I win, you have to go on a date with me."

Kanae scoffs. "When you lose, what do I get?"

The playboy casually places his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. With a suggestive smirk, he asks what does she want.

"For you to stop pestering me?"

Kijima pauses in consideration before agreeing.

"Define pestering," he replies.

"Pestering: Hitting on me, staring at me when I am not acting, making suggestive comments to your fellow actors, imagining me without my clothes. Pestering."

"Aw, that last one is a deal breaker," Kijima states succinctly. "I can control my actions, Kanae, but not my constant thoughts of you."

Before Moko can reply indignantly, Director Kingo loudly calls Hidehito and Chiori back to the set.

Kyoko slides into the seat recently vacated by the playboy whose eyes are fixated on pursuing her best friend.

"Um, Kanae, have you noticed that this episode seems a bit short?" mentions LoveMe number one as she obliviously interrupts her best friend's silent tirade about stupid, playboy actors. "I read it a couple times and it doesn't seem quite long enough for an entire hour show. Did you notice this?"

Moko nods in agreement. "Yes, I thought it was strange too. Do you think there are scenes to be added later into the story?"

"I don't know," whispers Kyoko in reply. "It seems to me that the story is complete as it is."

"Maybe there will be something added into the program later. Maybe something like a symphony performance, perhaps to symbolize the time family are out of town?" speculates Kanae. It was the only hypothesis she could imagine that made any sense. The actress shrugs. Unable to figure any additional reasons for the script being about ten minutes too short, the two girls turn their attention back to the set where Kingo is still walking Chiori and Kajima through the blocking for the scene. The direction seems to take longer than expected as Kijima asks a number of clarification questions throughout the entire process.

"What is that idiot doing now," mutters Kanae in annoyance.

As the scene finally begins, Hiromune approaches the two original LoveMe girls with three fresh cold waters. Ren trails behind him like an owner watching a potentially dangerous dog. The tall actor carries his own container of water while he feels annoyed that his costar got ones for the girls before he could do so.

All four costars turn their attention to the two talents on the stage. They watch as Rina wanders around the room examining the photos. She finally settles on a padded bench and pulls a sketchbook and pencils from it. She starts drawing a copy of one of the images on the wall. Akira, played by Kijima, enters from the side and wanders casually through the exhibit. He stops and stares at a number of pictures before noticing the young woman sketching. Akira watches over her shoulder for a while before she looks up at him nervously.

"You're pretty good," the young man expresses as he settles on the opposite end of the bench.

Rina closes her sketchbook and gives a noncommittal reply. Akira asks her if she studies art. Rina shakes her head and replies that she attends a music academy.

"Ah, so you are a musician and an artist?"

Rina shakes her head as she admits that she really isn't a musician.

"Then why are you at a musical school?" Akira inquires.

Before Rina can respond, Kingo interrupts and rudely tells Kijima to stop being such a wastrel player and to show more concern and less jovial teasing in his expression and tone of voice.

Off stage, Kanae laughs and says one for seemingly no reason.

Kijima nods and picks the scene directly back up with the adjustment. Akira listens attentively to Rina explain that her parents were famous and talented musicians. She then relates how they died in a car accident and that she and her younger sister and older brother now live with her mother's younger sister.

"My Aunt is also a musician. She teaches at the Shrineford Musical Academy and so my siblings and I can attend for free. My siblings inherited our parents talents but I am the black sheep in the family. I don't fit."

"More resignation and a tint of anger, Chiori," prompts Kingo but does not stop the scene.

Akira reaches out and pulls Rina's sketchpad from her hands and opens it. He flips through a number of pages making comments about the compositions. The young man finally closes the book and smiles at the young woman. He hands her back her pad.

"You may not be a musician, but you are definitely an artist. Have you ever considered formal art lessons?

Rina clasps her precious art to her chest and shakes her head.

"You should. You have real talent."

Akira reaches into his pocket and pulls out a business card. He hands it to the young woman. His hand lingers slightly as he clasps Rina's hand.

"Too long," calls out Kingo in annoyance. "You're not seducing her, you hormonally challenged freak."

Kanae giggles at the insult and whispers two. Her costars look at her with looks that are normally directed to her best friend. Moko glares back at them as if daring them to say something. Wisely, no one comments.

On stage, Akira finishes his conversation.

"Call me some time, I may be able to help you reach your full potential."

The older man reaches out and tweaks Rina's nose lightly. "Or we could just have lunch, okay?"

He smiles charmingly at the young woman before he stands and walks away. Rina watches his casual exit before looking at the card. She suddenly knocks her sketchbook to the ground in shock.

"Oh, man," she mutters in awe as she glances once more towards the door where Akira has exited. "He's one of the photographers from the show."

She glances across the exhibit room to the large photo she was recreating. Rina smacks her forehead with her retrieved sketchpad. "He's the one whose photo I was drawing," she moans in embarrassment to end the scene.

Chiori has two more scenes that she performs with Kijima which establish a growing affection between the two new friends as well as Rina's growth and desire to become a true artist. When Kijima finishes the last flirty scene, he slides smoothly next to Kotonami and inquires about when their date will be. Kanae stares at him with barely suppressed annoyance.

"Never," she haughtily replies. "Remember, you couldn't control your thoughts so you didn't take the bet. Your loss, I guess," she digs as she flips her long hair over her shoulder and steps away from the playboy towards the relative safety of being near Tsuruga. She figures that not even Kijima would blatantly hit on her around a consummate professional like Ren.

In the next to the last scene, Rina and her two siblings sit discussing how different she is from her siblings. She asks them to forgive her for disrespecting their parents' memory and pursuing a different dream for herself. Her older brother scoffs and tells her that she wasn't doing their dream any favors with her horrible musical skills anyway. He then ruffles her hair and the two of them turn to the youngest sister who sits on her bed holding her instrument.

"I can't image a world without music," the younger sister comments as she lovingly slides her fingers across the polished wood of her instrument. "It warms me against the harsh cold of reality and fills me with peace of mind, heart and soul."

The younger sister looks at Rina and smiles.

"I think our parents would want you to love what you do with your life even if it is not becoming a musician. After all, if you truly love art, isn't it like having music in your soul anyway?"

Rina takes two steps forward and embraces her sister. Her brother follows her and the three share their hug.

"Now we just need to convince Aunt Miho," the oldest sibling intones in his most serious voice. All three siblings groan.

"Kyoko!" yells Kingo before he stomps up to the teen as she lowers the viola her character plays. "You may go, Koga, Chiori," the director states in way of a dismissal. Love Me number three spares a single glance of concern for the actress she considers her senpai. Kyoko smiles for her and the other actress then flees from the set. Koga hesitates a bit longer but Kyoko smiles for him also and so he follows his other costar away from the bedroom set.

"I do not like being lied to," harshly states Kingo. The irate director plants his feet in front of the young actress and invades her personal space as yet another way of making her uncomfortable.

"Lying, sir?" Kyoko asks confused by the director's words.

"Yes, lying. When we assigned parts for this script, you said that you had no experience playing musical instruments. Obviously you lied to me about that," Kingo accuses as he grabs the string instrument prop still dangling in Kyoko's grasp.

"Don't think you can make yourself look better by downplaying your experience. Actions will tell and if I ever catch you lying to me again, I will have you gone from this project."

"But sir, I have never taken formal instrumental lessons or even any musical classes in school. I can't even sing let alone play an instrument," explains Kyoko as honestly as she can.

"What crap," responds the director. "If you don't play an instrument why in the hell do you touch your instrument the way you do?"

Kyoko suddenly looks at Kingo as if worried she did something terribly wrong.

"I just tried to touch the instrument like my childhood friend always did. Did I do it wrong? Did it look really bad?" worries the teen.

"Stupid Sho, why can't you ever be useful?" fumes the actress because she has been trying to mimic the way Fuwa touches his guitar when acting her part. She had thought that the way Shotaro seems to caress his guitar was the way all professional musicians would treat their beloved instruments.

Kingo opens his mouth but no sound escapes for a moment. He closes his mouth and reaches up and tugs the hair behind his ear. His angered expression shifts slightly to a more normal frown.

"You mean to say you honestly never really played an instrument? Just watched your friend?"

Kyoko nods. She sheepishly admits that she did hold Sho's guitar a couple times but that it only ever made evil squawking sounds when she tried to play it.

"You were mimicking your friend in that last scene? Is this friend a good musician?"

Her grudges swirl in annoyance at the need to admit to the enemy's skill. Regardless of the little demons' cries, Kyoko nods again to answer both questions. Without saying another word, the director stalks away from the set. Kyoko watches him lurch towards the back of the studio. The actress tilts her head a bit to the side and absently rubs her hands together.

"Are you okay," inquires Ren softly as he steps up beside his kohai who was again verbally assaulted by the director and once again the actor was unable to save her. He had only stepped out of the room for a few minutes to confirm that Yashiro was able to reschedule his interview for tonight and came back to see Kyoko being once again targeted by their demon director. His heart aches at the thought of all the nasty things that the sweet girl has heard today. The strange frown on Kyoko's face worries him and he repeats his question.

Kyoko turns to her senpai with an expression of slight surprise. "I am fine, Ren," she mumbles. "In fact, I think Director Kingo just complimented me."


	35. Villains

**villains **

Happily for the entire cast, the final scene of the Ugly Duckling goes through rehearsal without any tantrums from the director or any strange behavior from the costars. When Rina triumphantly jumps into Akira's arms and he swings her joyfully in a circle as her siblings, her Aunt and her Aunt's fiance' watch, Kingo finally calls an end to the practice.

"Don't leave yet," he orders the cast as he walks off the set. Six pairs of curious eyes follow his progress across the large studio. Kingo removes six folders from his briefcase and returns. He hands a blue folder to both Ren and Chiori, a green one to both Kijima and Kanae, and a white one to both Koga and Kyoko. Ren's eyes narrow slightly when he notices the pairs of colored folders.

"You will find that there are short scripts for The Snow Bride, the full scripts for next week's episode of Snow White as well as your schedules for the promotional jobs which will start on Thursday. The promotions will be done in pairs and since Kyoko and Hiromune already established themselves as a pair last Friday, they will be working together for the promotions. Hidehito, you and Kanae will be working together while Ren, you will appear with Chiori."

"Now as far as the Snow Bride goes, Hiromune, you will be playing Minokichi. Kyoko, you will be playing Yuki. Hidehito, you will be playing Minokichi's boss. You end up dead pretty quick so there isn't much to your part," Koga adds with a smirk. "I will be scheduling rehearsal and taping of The Snow Bride at a seperate time than normal because it will not require the entire cast."

"You may have also noticed that the episode we rehearsed today is a bit short. That is on purpose. At the end of the Ugly Duckling, the first part of the Snow Bride will be shown. It will be like a teaser to keep audiences interested in watching the next week."

Finally, Kingo announces with barely concealed glee that the parts for Snow White are in their folders along with their scripts. He likewise explains that there will be three guest stars in the next full episode and that they are noted in the files. He stresses that they are lucky to have secured the talents of such well respected actors for the episode. The director glares at the cast and informs them that he expects them to be on their best behavior for the practice and the shooting. KIngo's eyes linger for a moment on Kyoko as if willing her to keep her strange behaviors to a minimum.

The director then turns and walks away from the cast. Only Kyoko calls out a polite goodbye to him and wishes him a pleasant evening. Her cast mates stare are her for a moment as she stands back up after Kingo grunts in reply to her kind farewell.

All eyes follow the demon director's exit. As soon as he leaves the studio, six folders fly open as the cast review the information dropped on them suddenly.

Kyoko's face suddenly lights up. "MOKO!" she squeals. "You get to work with Uesugi Hio again. In fact, his dad and grandfather too. I bet Hio-kun will be so tickled to work with you again," teases LoveMe number one as she thinks about the boy's crush on her beautiful friend. The slightest bit of a blush travels up Kotonami's cheeks at her best friend's ribbing. She smiles sweetly in return.

"And I am sure that you will enjoy being a dwarf," teases Kanae. She amends the statement quickly "Well, actually, I guess you're not really a dwarf, but you are a boy."

"Really?" Kyoko confirms as she runs her finger down the character sheet to read a brief description of her newest part. She will be playing a 14 year old son of a traditional family that runs a martial arts studio. Ren, Koga, and Kijima will also be playing family members along with the guest stars.

Suddenly, a snorting chuckle escapes from Ren's mouth which he tries unsuccessfully to cover.

"Well, Kyoko," the handsome actor gasps as he continues to fight to keep his mirth from escaping. "At least you know you can play a boy already. After all, you are such a good _son_."

Kyoko shoots her senpai a pouting look as she realizes that he is bullying her once again. This time, it is about her relationship with the Hizuris. She crosses her arms across her chest and her lips purse into a pout. One look at her petulant expression and Ren can no longer contain his amusement. He begins to laugh which causes Kyoko to manifest a bit of Mio as she glares at him.

Throughout the exchange, the other four cast members can only watch quietly as they marvel at the strangeness of whatever private joke is tickling the country's number one actor. Feeling a bit left out, Kijima leans towards Kanae and whispers that he feels excluded from the conversation. Feeling a bit jealous of the familiar atmosphere between Kyoko and Ren that is even making her, Kyoko's best friend, feel excluded, Moko looses more venom on the playboy then he deserves. Kanae scorches him with a single glance as she replies "That's because no one wants to include you."

The dark haired beauty then grabs the hand of her best friend and drags her away from the other cast members. Chiori scans the expressions of the three males before turning and quickly following her LoveMe seniors.

Kijima watches the girls escape with a slightly hurt expression on his face and a faint hint of embarrassment tinting his cheeks. Ren finally get control of his laughter and holds his stomach to support his slightly aching abdominal muscles. The door slams announcing that the females have exited the studio. Koga then brays in laughter.

"Oh, man, you don't need a sweater, Hidehito. You need a parka and possibly some sled dogs for that chick."

Both Ren and Kijima stiffen at the all too honest but decidedly rude comment from the still laughing green-eyed actor.

Ren watches as the playboy's resolve wavers. Momentarily concerned for where Kijima's eyes will next fall if he stops pursuing Kotonomi, Ren silently begs Kanae for her forgiveness before offering his costar some encouragement.

"Don't give up yet, Hidehito. After all, fate must be on your side. You are paired with Kanae for the promotional work so you should have plenty of more private time to show her not only your professional skills but also some of your better personality traits. Remember, you can make this happen," offers Ren.

The actor watches his costar rediscover his resolve and a determined glint returns to his eyes.

"You're right, Ren. Thanks," Kijima states as he thumps Ren on the shoulder. "I have fate on my side."

The dark haired playboy then strides purposefully from the studio. The remaining two actors follow him at a more sedate pace. In the hallway, Ren turns to travel down the opposite direction from Koga's destination. Just before the taller actor travels out of earshot, Koga drops his parting shot.

"I guess that means I have fate on my side too," the green-eyed actor states confidently with a smirk. For a split second, Ren's step falters but he recovers almost instantly and continues down the hall with the sound of Koga's slightly evil chuckle echoing in his ears.

* * *

"Thank you for informing me, Sawara-san," Lory conveys across the phone line after the department head kindly contacted him that his LoveMe girls have returned from rehearsal. The cos-playing president gently returns his desk phone to its cradle and he sighs.

"Why does that family always expect me to be the bad guy?" he mutters in mild irritation. The eccentric gentleman glances down at his historically accurate Cossack costume. He shakes his head and mutters that if he has to play the part he should at lease dress the part. With a sigh, Lory pushes away from his desk and stomps over to his bookcase. He reaches along the side of the shelf and releases a secret clasp. On a well oiled track, the shelf slides forward slightly and then swings open to reveal one of the best kept secrets at LME, Lory's private costume chamber. He strips off his wool over-tunic and places it on the first open hanger he finds in the secret stash of costumes that currently completely fill the room. He folds his felt hat over the hanger also and adds his red scarf.

As Lory wanders up and down the aisles of his emergency costume supplies, he strips from the rest of his costume. The president kicks his shiny boots into a corner and tosses his dark pants and colorful red and yellow tunic into a laundry basket. In nothing but a white undershirt, white socks, and white boxers with a single red heart on the hip, Lory rifles past a pirate costume, an American Colonial costume, and a freakishly realistic cow costume. His fingers wrap around a bright red woolen tunic and wide brimmed brown leather hat normally worn by the Canadian Mounted Police. He shifts the hero's garb aside to reveal his perfect outfit for his task.

Moments later, Takarada Lory strides purposefully from his room in his new, more appropriate attire. He only laments that his mustache is not long enough for a good set of handlebars.


	36. Ghost

**Ghost**

A sharp rap on the door to the LoveMe room draws the attention of all three girls, two of whom just finished changing into their ridiculously bright uniforms and the other who sits demurely on the couch waiting for her dinner plans to start. Kanae pushes open the door to reveal President Takarada, dressed all in black from the top of his impossibly tall top hat, across his body encased in an old-fashioned black suit with a short over the shoulder cape down to his pointy, heeled boots. All that is missing to his sinister costume is a sound track of the Maple Leaf Rag in the background as the unexpected villain enters the pink oasis.

"Ah, good afternoon, Kotonami-kun. I see that you and Amamiya-kun are prepared for work," the flamboyant man announces.

"Please do not allow me keep you from your business," he adds as he waves with a flourish towards the door.

Taking the not so subtle hint, LoveMe numbers two and three hastily escape the LoveMe room before the founder of LME suddenly remembers some pressing and more than likely embarrassing chore which desperately needs completed by his pink clad ambassadors of love. Both teens call out goodbyes to Kyoko before the door slides shut. Meanwhile, Kyoko, who stood when the president first entered, moves from her place by the couch and bows respectfully to President Takarada and wishes him a good afternoon before inquiring about his and Maria's health.

Lory smiles softly at Kyoko's bowed head as he returns her greeting and assures her that his family has been well. Politely, the president asks if Kyoko is enjoying her new drama and the teen takes a few moments to gush about how wonderful the experience has been. She mentions the talents of her fellow cast members and even mentions the director's amazing eye for detail. Although slightly startled that anyone, even the kind-hearted Kyoko, would mention a positive attribute for the demon director Dark, Lory expresses his pleasure with her enjoyment of the series.

"I just hope that the director decides to showcase Cinderella as one of the fairy tales" admits Kyoko.

"Why is that?" Lory inquires with a smile totally alien to his current evil archetype from the silent screen.

Kyoko blushes as her eyes become shiny and a beautifully tender smile curls on her lips. She sighs slightly as she admits "I've always dreamed of being Cinderella and having a fairy godmother come and grant my wishes and open the door to escape the horror of servitude and become a true princess. It has been my favorite story for as long as I can remember."

A mirrored sparkle settles in the president's eyes as he files this information away for later consideration.

Silence falls across the room. After a few moments, Kyoko asks if the president needs her help with something. Forced back to the business at hand, the glow leaves Lory's eye.

"Actually, I just needed to deliver some news to you."

Kyoko's eyes light up because the last time he delivered news it was to tell her that she was nominated for an ATA. She fervently hopes this news is just as wonderful.

Seeing Kyoko's excited expression jabs at Lory's heart, and he once more silently curses the blasted Hizuris for putting him in this position.

"In truth, the information is about Kuu and Juli."

If possible, Kyoko's eyes glow even brighter. Lory sighs.

"They have to cancel your plans for dinner tonight."

The light fades instantly from Kyoko's eyes, but her face remains strangely unaffected.

"Oh. Okay. Thank you for telling me," the teen expresses.

"You should be able to see them tomorrow evening," Lory offers since he knows that the Hizuris will not be leaving until Friday to fly to Korea. "Why don't you call them tomorrow and see."

Kyoko quietly agrees although she mentally reviews her schedule and realizes that she does not have any other free time this week because she has pushed all her LoveMe hours onto Tuesday so that she could have the entire afternoon and evening free today. She won't be free Wednesday morning either because she will need to tape a promotional interview with Koga which will broadcast on Thursday night and Wednesday and Thursday evenings she works at the Daruma-ya and has acting class.

"I guess that means I can head home," Kyoko replies in a falsely cheerful voice before wishing the president a pleasant evening. She grabs her bag and Hikaru's coat and heads out the door.

As the door slides shut, Lory sighs once more. He truly hates being forced into the guise of the villain.

"One day I am going to put my foot down when it comes to that family," he grumbles but shakes his head at his own foolishness because he realizes that it will never happen.

* * *

Bridge Rock has just finished a meeting with the marketing executive for a new clothing company hoping to capture the interest of the teen populace by featuring the idol group in their premier marketing campaign. Although the popular trio has already participated in a number of commercials, this is their first offer to be the face of a company. For the meeting, the young marketing executive in charge brought product samples for the boys to try as well as extensive plans for the television, radio and internet campaigns to reach their demographic.

All three members of Bridge Rock like the comfortable and trendy clothes the company hopes to market and so their manager is currently in the conference room working out the details while the boys wander down the hall to find a drink machine. As they pass two older office women, they overhear the one woman commenting that she never realized that LME was haunted. The other woman shivers and agrees that she will make a point of avoiding the third floor lounge area in the future given the chilling atmosphere that is leaking down the hall.

"Hey, let's go check out the lounge," Shinichi proposes. "We got plenty of time to kill before Toyokawa will be done and can take us home. I know the lounge has a drink machine."

"I don't know," Hikaru answers slightly nervously. "What if there really is a ghost. It might attach itself to us, and we'll never get free. I'm not really comfortable with the whole spirit attachment thing."

Yuusei clasps his hand onto the older guy's shoulder. "There's no such thing as spirits, Chief. Let's just placate Shinichi. I bet it's just a malfunction on the environmental controls. Maybe the air conditioning has kicked on in that area."

Laughing at himself, Shinichi repeats, "Yeah, placate Shinichi, placate Shinichi!"

Unable to resist his friend's good nature and enthusiasm, Hikaru nods in agreement. Shinichi caws in delight. The laughing trio then heads down the hallway towards the intersection with the hall that connects to the third floor lounge.

"Anyway, Hikaru, you don't have anything to worry about," teases Shinichi as an afterthought. "If there were ghosts, why would they bother attacking a runt like you, especially with better, taller prey in the area."

Yuusei smacks Shinichi in the back of the head with his palm. Of course, this leads to Shinichi bickering with Yuusei the rest of the way down the hall.

Reaching the intersection, Hikaru glances apprehensively down the long hallway towards the lounge. His line of sight is broken by a large janitorial cart. A sudden tendril of cold slithers around his body. All three boys shiver and exchange glances of startled concern.

"Mah, mah, maybe we should go see if Toyokawa is ready for us to go," suggests Shinichi as he takes a step backwards in a bid to escape the chilling touch.

Hikaru takes a half step towards the wall and from his new angle he catches a glimpse of a pale hand and the arm of a familiar leather jacket from behind the discarded cart.

"Hey, guys, why don't you go to the first floor lounge and get those drinks," the oldest youth suggests. He makes eye contact with Yuusei who suddenly smiles and nods. "Sure. Come on, Shinichi. Let's go grab some snacks and meet back at the conference room."

"But what about Hikaru," whines Shinichi as the dark haired boy pulls him back down the hall.

"You said it yourself, no ghost would want to attack him. He'll be fine. Come on, I'll treat."

Yuusei's offer quickly diverts the joker's attention and Hikaru finds himself seemingly alone in the hallway. Fighting through the strange chill, the concerned young man walks the rest of the way down the hall and kneels on the floor.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," he announces softly to his young co-star who is sitting with her back against the wall and is trapped in some kind of depressive miasma of darkness.

"Hey, Earth to Kyoko-chan... are you there Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru gently prods. The young man reaches out and gently touches Kyoko on her shoulder. For the second time today, the actress screeches in fear. The loud scream startles Hikaru so much that he looses his balance and falls on his butt where he sits and stares up at Kyoko who stood up when she screamed. The frightened girl's eyes scan rapidly around the hallway as if searching for impending doom. She notices her Kimagure Rock costar sitting at her feet with a slightly flustered expression. She suddenly realizes what she must have done.

"Oh! Hikaru-san! I am so sorry," Kyoko exclaims as she drops back to the floor in a dogeza and apologizes profusely.

The leader of Bridge Rock just laughs. He waves off her concern and moves back onto his feet. Hikaru reaches forward and pulls Kyoko back to her feet also. Absently, the cute idol brushes off the back of his jeans.

"Don't worry about it," he stresses with a grin. "I scared you. You scared me. That makes us even, right?"

Kyoko giggles and admits that she guesses that it does.

"So what has you so down that you're haunting the hallways?" asks the older idol.

Kyoko's giggles stop and the temperature seems to drop slightly as the light once again drains from her eyes. The actress sighs.

"Father and Mother had something come up and now they can't spend the evening with me."

Hikaru frowns slightly. "You seem really disappointed. You were really looking forward to seeing them, huh. Can't you see them later?" he asks innocently.

Tears threatening to escape from her golden eyes, Kyoko laments that she does not have any other free time this week because of shoots and LoveMe work and school and acting classes. When she adds that her father and mother are leaving again on Friday, big fat tears spill down her cheeks. She won't have any more time to see them before they leave the country again.

His heart aching for the anguish Kyoko is showing, Hikaru reaches out and does the same thing he does for his little sister when she cries. He hugs her. For a moment, Kyoko stiffens, but she then rests her head on her make-shift big brother's shoulder. She cries miserably as Hikaru gently pats her on the back. The tears wash out all the disappointment and leave her feeling lighter. After the water-works slow to a trickle, Kyoko pushes back from Hikaru.

"Sorry," she mumbles as she reaches down and digs in her purse for a tissue.

Smiling tenderly, Hikaru reaches forward and swipes her tear trails with the soft sleeve edge of his fuzzy sweater.

"You want some ice cream now?"

"Eh?" replies Kyoko.

Hikaru grins. "After my little sister, Hinako has a crying fit, she always makes me get her ice cream. Her favorite is rum raisin. It's not the easiest flavor to find."

"My favorite is strawberry; it's pretty common," states Kyoko with a smile. "But I think it might be too cold for ice cream."

"Hot chocolate then?" counters the cute idol with an endearing smile.

With her own ghost of a smile more firmly in place now, Kyoko nods.

"Hot chocolate it is then," affirms Hikaru as he takes the teen actress' small hand and leads her down the hall so that they can retrieve his parka from the conference room. As the two friends stroll companionably through the building hand in hand, neither one notices the horrified expression on their lone witness' face.

In the hallway by the third floor elevators, Yashiro Yukihito curses his existence as he tries to decide what to do with the traumatic images of Ren's sweet and innocent crush in the arms of another man and then happily walking with him hand in hand out of sight. Flustered and just a wee bit frightened of the possible impending doom, Yashiro repeatedly presses the elevator call button. A sharp whiff of smoke draws his attention to the smoldering button which shorts under his finger. Faintly, the manager can hear the emergency call button inside the elevator start to ring.

"Oh, dear," he mutters with a grimace of guilt as he pulls on a glove in order to call for maintenance. He glances back over his shoulder and down the hall that Kyoko and Hikaru recently traveled. "Today is really not my day," he laments as a chilling aura begins to radiate from him. Down the hall, the two older office ladies shiver as they decide to request transfers to another part of the building since the third floor ghost doesn't seem to stay in one place.

* * *

**A/N: If you are wondering or want a better image to go with the costume, Lory is dressed like Snidely Whiplash - me**


	37. Tea and Ego

**Tea and ego**

The anticipated butterflies in Ren's stomach have rudely metamorphosed into a squadron of angry hornets bent on destruction. The anxious actor parks his sleek silver car along the side of the Takarada mansion. When he exits the vehicle, Lory's aide ushers him through the side entrance into Lory's private home office. The always proper gentleman then escorts Ren to the large, extravagant bathroom off the office and leaves him alone in the bright, mirrored room. A few moments later, Jelly Woods' petite and pretty form slips through the doorway.

"Ren-chan!" the Witch calls exuberantly as she prances into the bathroom. "Darling said that you need to go native this evening for a few hours so I am here to work my magic."

Jelly whips back one of the thick curtains in the bathroom to reveal a professional hair studio cubicle. With a flourish, the professional make-up artist spins the barber chair around to face the actor. Jelly wiggles her ten magic fingers at Ren as she beckons him towards her throne.

"Come on, Ren-chan, my handsome man, let me get to work. Darling has promised to take me out for dinner so the sooner we start, the sooner I'm done, and the sooner I can get to my date."

Smiling in thanks for the talented and youthful woman, Ren settles into the chair while Jelly works her magic to return him temporarily back to Kuon.

* * *

"So is your hot cocoa good?" Hikaru asks nervously to the cute girl across the small table. His brown eyes stray from Kyoko's golden eyes to a small drop of whipped cream resting on her upper lip. His breath hitches lightly and he swallows as he watches her pink little tongue slip out to catch the small white dot. Kyoko giggles as she affirms that it is it is divine.

"Everything is wonderful, Hikaru-san," gushes the young actress as she glances around the delicately decorated cafe'. Tiny tables with lacy tablecloths are scattered around the European style tea room. At most tables, china tea pots and service sets in soft pinks, yellows and blues are being enjoyed by young women and high school girls. All around the room, silk flowers adorn small shelves on the walls between framed prints of European impressionist paintings.

Kyoko selects a small orange scone from the tiered serving dish in the center of the table and places it on her small china plate. The plate has a tiny yellow rose pattern entwined around the edge of it and matches the cup and saucer in which her hot cocoa was served. Kyoko delicately nibbles a bite of the foreign treat and gives a soft sound of approval. Hikaru's body immediately responds to the innocent yet sensual sound. Blushing, the idol tries to distract himself with a treat of his own. He selects a raspberry snow bar and takes a large bite before placing the rest on his plate.

Hikaru quickly follows his bite of sweet with a large gulp of dark tea. Kyoko giggles.

"Too sweet?" she inquires and Hikaru nods. Kyoko serves him a blueberry scone instead. "Try this one. They are a bit buttery but not near as sweet as the cookie bars."

The scone agrees with the idol more and he thanks Kyoko for her suggestion.

After another sip of her cooling hot chocolate, Kyoko asks her co-star how he found this quaint shop. The cafe is lovely but not at all the type place she would expect any of her Ishibashi big brothers to visit. In fact, the only males she could image visiting this place are President Takarada or her father Kuu. The first would of course feel right at home in this setting by simply dressing as a French or British aristocrat and the latter would be comfortable strictly by virtue of the access to food. The teen smiles as she wonders how many crust-less cucumber and mint finger sandwiches would be needed to fulfill her father's famous appetite.

Blushing slightly, Hikaru admits that Yuusei's girlfriend forced him to come with her to the tea room for their anniversary. After Yuusei described the cafe', the older idol decided he had to bring Kyoko here at least once. He thought it sounded just like the type place she would love. Kyoko assures him that she does.

Kyoko finishes her cocoa and her scone. A waitress returns and asks if she would like any more to drink. The teen requests an empty cup so that she can share some of Hikaru's pot of tea. The waitress promptly returns with another cup baring yellow roses and gilded edges. She fills the cup and Kyoko thanks the waitress before she leaves the table. As she sips from her teacup, thoughts of her father remind Kyoko why Hikaru brought her here in the first place. A sad smile settles on her lips.

"Kyoko-chan, do you want to tell me about your parents?" inquires Hikaru when he notices her mood slowly slip. "I've never heard you speak about them before now. If they work overseas, is that why you live at that restaurant?"

Kyoko suddenly appears embarrassed.

"Oh, Hikaru-san. I am sorry. I guess I am not making any sense. I haven't explained things properly. You see, father and mother are not really my real parents."

The actress sighs. "My real mother left me when I was a little kid. I lived with a family friend and his parents until I moved to Tokyo. I moved into the Daruma-ya after working there for about a year. The Tashio and Okamisan let me stay for minimal rent in exchange for helping at the restaurant."

"So who are your visiting mother and father?" Hikaru asks with a slightly confused expression.

Kyoko grins proudly. "Do you remember about a year ago when Hizuri Kuu came to visit and I got to take care of him as part of a LoveMe job?"

Hikaru nods and teases, "yes. You were Hizuri-sensei this and Hizuri-sensei that for weeks afterward."

A blush creeps back up Kyoko's cheeks which distracts Hikaru enough that he misses her next comment. After a few moments with a slightly idiotic yet blissfully blank expression on his face, Kyoko falls silent.

"Um, Hikaru-san?" the actress prompts as she stops her tale about playing Kuon for Kuu as an acting exercise. "Hikaru-san?"

The small frown of concern that settles across Kyoko's features rouses the idol more than her calling of his name. The oldest Ishibashi blushes and apologizes for his wandering thoughts. The idol does his best to forget his daydream about kissing Kyoko until her cheeks flame as Kyoko repeats her tale about how Kuu and Juli became her surrogate parents. As she ends her story, Hikaru expresses that he now understands why she was so upset. He pats her hand when he says that he hopes that she feels a bit better now. He then falls silent in thought as Kyoko finishes her cup of tea.

Hikaru also finishes his cup and sets the saucer aside. Their waitress approaches the table and asks if they need anything else. When they both say no, the staff kindly offers to box their remaining treats and return with their bill. She quickly returns with the check and the box. Having long ago figured out the best way to distract Kyoko from offering to pay for their before production snacks is to distract her with another task, Hikaru asks Kyoko to hold the box of treats and grab their coats while he takes the bill to the cashier. He has already paid by the time Kyoko meets him by the door. As expected, Kyoko protests him paying for her treat when they walk out the door.

"You know, Kyoko-chan, I am kind of old fashioned about some things. I really think if a guy and a girl share food that it is the guy's responsibility to pay."

Of course, the actress tries again to argue her responsibility but Hikaru finally finds what he thinks is the perfect counter.

"Well, you are always telling Shinichi that he shouldn't harass me about my height, right?"

Not sure what Shinichi's teasing has to do with paying her share, Kyoko still nods.

"Well, one of the things you always tell him is that his constant teasing is bad for my self worth. To be honest though, your constant desire to pay is an even bigger blow to my male ego."

"What?" exclaims Kyoko.

Hikaru nods solemnly. "Yeah, you wound my ego every time you do it. After all, I can't be much of a male if a cute, talented, and sweet girl doesn't think I should do the guy thing and pay. If you won't let me be a guy around you, then I might as well be shorter then you and let Shinichi harass me even more."

Although Hikaru's compliment doesn't truly register with Kyoko, she readily believes he is serious about his desire to treat her being linked to his male ego. In fact, she wonders fleetingly if that is the same reason why Ren always wants to pay for her too. As expected, Kyoko begins to worry that she has been insulting not only Hikaru's male ego but also Ren's male ego.

"I'm such a horrible kohai," laments Kyoko before she apologizes to Hikaru. This makes the idol even more flustered as he repeats that she doesn't need to worry about it. She then promises to do better in the future. Patting her hand after they climb into a cab, Hikaru tells her how much he will appreciate her effort and consideration for his fragile male ego.

Hoping to drop the embarrassing topic, Hikaru inquires as to what time she has to be at LME tomorrow afternoon for her LoveMe work and what kind of jobs she has assigned. The rest of the trip to her home is spend with her describing the rather mundane filing that she has scheduled along with the preparation of the goodie bags for the Bridge Rock Party in three weeks.

The cab pulls along the pedestrian walk near Kyoko's home. She scoots out of the vehicle and tries to tell Hikaru to stay in the warm cab. He just grins and tells her that they both have his coats today so he can walk her safely to her door.

"That's silly, it's right there," Kyoko replies with a wave to the Daruma-ya entrance half way up the block.

"Ah, remember, male ego, Kyoko-chan," Hikaru replies with a grin.

"Now you're just making that up," she mutters.

"Well, yeah," the idol replies as they reach the entrance to the restaurant. "But I got you home safe anyway. Oh and Kyoko-chan..."

Hikaru pauses and so Kyoko looks up at him. She is startled when the older boy presses just the quickest peck of a kiss on her lips.

"Good night," he states as his cheeks flame red. The idol then flees back to the cab as a slightly confused Kyoko touches her lips with her fingertips for a second before calling her own good night to her friend. Hikaru turns and waves before he climbs into the cab. The vehicle pulls away and Kyoko stands there in the cold for a little while as she tries to figure out why her senpai just kissed her. The cold begins to seep into her bones before she finally decides that his little sister must want kisses after she is sad too. In Kyoko's mind, this reason makes perfect sense. It isn't until she is in her futon when a passing thought arises.

"Siblings don't really kiss on the lips, do they?" she wonders.


	38. Parents

**Parents**

"Oh, Ren-chan, as expected, you look divine. All that are missing are wings and a halo," exclaims Jelly Woods as she reaches out with her almost magical brush and flips one last lock of blond hair into place.

Ever the gentleman, Ren thanks the make-up artist for her skillful assistance. The petite woman in turn assures the handsome actor that it was her pleasure. She quickly tidies the work space and removes the hairdressing cape with a flourish from around Ren's shoulders.

"Darling promised to have me back from dinner at 9 pm so I can transform you back. I hope that gives you enough time."

Ren nods.

Believing Tsuruga Ren has an audition this evening, Jelly wishes the actor good luck. The handsome man grins and again thanks her as he silently contemplates that his upcoming meeting could really use some good luck.

Breezing from the room as quickly as she came, Ten leaves Ren alone with his reflections. Under the harsh lights, Tsuruga Ren closes his eyes for a few moments. He breathes deeply. In his mind, he begins to peel away the layers of persona that he has carefully crafted into place. He embraces the jealousy and loneliness that have driven him to this point. The actor bombards himself with favorite memories from his childhood. Images of family vacations, playing word games while they traveled, his father helping him with his martial arts forms, and his mother smothering him with kisses coalesce into a cohesive foundation. The young man takes another deep breath and opens his eyes. Around the room in the myriad of mirrors, Kuon stares back at himself.

The tall blond man continues to stare at the various reflections of himself as his heart begins to race at the prospect of once more sharing time with his beloved parents. A precise knock at the door startles Kuon. The hornets which had kindly calmed during his transformation suddenly swarm once again in angry aggression. He touches his stomach softly in a futile attempt to calm the swarm. Resisting the urge to flee from the room, the actor swings open the door.

"The Hizuris have arrived and are waiting for you in the president's office," informs Lory's aide. "I have ensured that there are some snacks available for Hizuri-san and I will return with ample dinner for the three of you in about an hour. Until then, I will withdrawal. No one will disturb you."

"Thank you," intones Kuon with a steady voice that belies his anxiety. The formally attired aide exits the room and Kuon turns towards the center of the room where his parents sit on Lory's pale gray sofa. The couple gasps in unison as they notice their son, not Tsuruga Ren, standing before them. Just like their first reaction, they stand in unison.

Kuon smiles tenderly at his parents.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," he murmurs softly as he takes two steps towards the couple. Kuon pauses when tears overflow his mother's blue eyes as she stares at her grown up son in person and not as a stranger for the first time in more years than she cares to count.

"I've missed you both," Kuon admits with a rough hitch in his voice.

Unaware that he has moved, Kuon finds himself halfway across the room with his mother clinging to him. Her face presses into the young man's chest leaving mascara tinted tear trails across the front of his white dress shirt. Kuon's mother clings to her son as if he is a life preserver in the middle of a turbulent ocean. Over and over, she murmurs soft endearments to her grown child as if he is still small. Unsure if the whispers are truly for his benefit or her own, Kuon just embraces her in return and gently pats Juli's back as she continues to weep.

For the moment, Kuu stands back and watches the reunion that he has wished for his family for so long. His almost decade of guilt, the byproduct of watching his son stumble again and again as Kuon tried to pursue his own acting under the shadow of Kuu's name, finally eases a bit as he watches Kuon in Juli's arms once again. In the back of his mind, Kuu can not help but feel responsible for forcing his family apart for all these years. The 'if onlys' have plagued him. For too long, he has been waking in the middle of the night with a tightening in his chest that no amount of deep breathing can ease. Although he would admit it to no one, Juli's anger at him when Kuon had first escaped to Japan had given him at least some relief from his self contempt. If she was hating him, he had not felt so compelled to castigate himself so much.

Kuu watched his wife struggle daily to face the gaping hole Kuon's leaving caused. At times, the veteran actor had thought it worse then having their precious son die. To realize each day that Kuon was somewhere else while they were powerless to save him, contact him, share joy or sorrow with him was pure torture. There was no relief to their grief. In fact, each time they heard or saw something about Tsuruga Ren was like a new festering wound.

Of course, a moment like this would not be possible if Kuon had truly been gone and so Kuu offers a silent prayer of thanks for the health and safety of his precious son. despite his prayer, all his guilt and frustration still courses through Kuu. For the moment, he is frozen. He is torn between the feeling that Juli deserves this homecoming so much more then he deserves and his own idiot-parent desire to wrap his arms around his beloved son.

Juli and Kuon start to step apart from their embrace what Kuu's strong arms push them back together as he hugs them both at once. The next time the family pulls away from their impromptu group hug, Kuu keeps Juli at his side. The older actor pulls a clean handkerchief from his pocket and gently dabs at his wife's cheeks.

"Why do you even wear make-up, my dear?" he teases. "Especially when you know it's just going to run all over your face anyway. You know, you look lovely without all the make-up anyway."

Juli pushes away slightly from her fussing husband and places her hands on her hip. "You are such a man," she accuses before sighing in an act of feigned frustration. She stomps her foot lightly and glares at her husband. She then turns to Kuon and warns him that he better treat his sweetie Kyoko better then his awful father treats her. Of course, both males voice their denials of any such circumstance.

"She's not mine to treat in any manner," Kuon states at the same time Kuu exclaims "I always treat you with love and respect."

Juli touches Kuu's hand gently to communicate that she is just teasing. Kuon can't help but smile. All his life, he marveled at the obvious love his parents share. They constantly touch each other. His parents have both meaningful and mundane conversations regularly. They are constantly thinking of each other more than themselves. In Kuon's eyes, teasing is just another way that the couple shows their affection for each other. Even through their mock battles, the affection leaks unconsciously and they will touch one another as if to confirm physically their connected souls.

For a moment, Kuon hopes to one day have even half as meaningful a relationship as Kuu and Juli.

Kuon is roused from his musings when Kuu suddenly flicks him in the forehead.

"What do you mean she is not your Kyoko?" accuses his father. Too late to avoid the first assault, Kuon takes a step back and slaps his hand over his forehead to avoid a second attack when his father hears his next words.

"She's not mine. She's not even Tsuruga Ren's," the young man states with just the edge of anger and frustration leaking into his voice.

Kuu sighs and shakes his head. "She could be, son. You just need to put in more effort."

Kuon runs his fingers through his newly restored hair. Unlike Ren who hides his negative feelings behind his gentleman's mask, Kuon's eyes plainly reflect his frustration and pain.

"Dad, I don't think I could put any more effort into it then I already am."

"Pah!" Kuu snorts. "Maybe Tsuruga Ren doesn't know how to handle it, but my son, Kuon, would never rest until he has captured the heart of the elusive actress. He would wage a campaign of unprecedented measures. He would use his considerable charm, intelligence, talent, hell, even sex appeal to lay siege to the reinforced walls protecting Kyoko's heart until she finally surrenders to the inevitable happiness my true son could share with her."

Realizing that Kuu has fallen into his old habit of excessive doting, Juli interrupts his ever expanding compliments to his son's prowess. In addition, the model is torn in her feelings about Kyoko and her son. Although she loves her son beyond compare, she also loves Kyoko. Juli wants what will make her true son happy but she wants Kyoko to have the life that will make her most happy too.

"Kuu, dear, you are hogging the conversation," she scolds. "We all know you love Kuon. Instead of harassing him about Kyoko, let's give Kuon a chance to talk with us about what he wants to discuss. After all, he was the one who decided it was time to speak."

With a shrug of acknowledgment, Kuu agrees. He settles into one of the chairs sitting at an angle with the light couch he was sitting on earlier. He grabs one of the bags of snacks that Lory's aide placed in the room just moments after the arrival of the Hizuris. Kuu sits back as he watches his son and wife sit together on the couch. As if to confirm that her son is really there, Juli occasionally reaches out and touches her son's hair. Each touch brings an answering twinkle of enjoyment into Kuon's eyes which Kuu likewise thoroughly enjoys.

"So why did you want to see us, Sweetie?" Juli prompts gently.

Kuon clears his throat. He looks at his feet with a hint of the look he used to wear when one of his parents had caught him doing something he knew was wrong. Juli recognizes the look even though she has not seen it in years.

"Don't worry, Baby. Whatever the reason is, we are just so happy that you are here that it won't matter to either of us why you decided. I just thought that is would help you feel better if you told us why."

Kuon looks into the calm and accepting faces of his parents. A tight smile stretches across his lips as he explains his selfish whim. Before he begins, he reminds himself that, just like he told Kyoko, no matter what he says that his parents will still love him.

"Actually, it's just like I said. I miss you. I miss you so much that I wasn't able to think straight. I was jealous of all the attention you were giving to Kyoko. All that love and attention that should have been mine and I, well, I was lonely. More lonely then I have been since I left home."

Kuon ends his admission with a guilty expression.

"Well, if I had known some good old-fashioned jealousy would bring you back, I would have found a second son sooner," teases Kuu as he starts a second bag of snacks.

"Dad!"

Juli chuckles before petting Kuon's arm softly. "You are our dear son, Kuon and no one will ever be able to steal your place in our hearts. After all, just because we find someone else like Kyoko to love, it does not diminish your share. As you find others to love, the givers ability to love just becomes larger. Love is like the ultimate balloon. The more love you blow into the balloon, the more fun it is to play with it."

"You promise your balloon won't pop and let all my love leak out?" Kuon asks his mom.

"I promise, baby," she assures him as she ruffles his hair.

With the emotional reconciliation out of the way so simply, Kuon's father asks his son about his life. The young actor spends the next hour and a half sharing his activities and also learning about the things that have happened in his parents' lives. In the middle of his conversation, Lory's aide delivers a huge cart of food for the Hizuris to share for supper. The interruption barely registers with the family and all too soon, Kuon notices the clock. He apologizes and explains that he needs to go soon. His parents both nod in understanding.

Kuu asks one final question. It's the one questions Kuon has been fearing all night long.

"Do you think you will be coming home soon?"

Kuon shakes his head slightly.

"I don't know," he admits. "I miss you so much but I am building my life here. I still want to prove myself. I think it will be sooner rather then later though. After all, I believe that Dark Moon helped established that I can compare to the original Hozu Shuuhei. To use the terms of which Kyoko is so fond, I just need to prove I can fly on my own. I'm close. Please be patient with me while I continue to stretch my wings."

"Of course, Kuon," his mother replies as she hugs him once more. "We will wait for you as long as you need us to do so, sweetie. No matter what, we love you and want what is best for you and right now, that is staying here. We understand. We may not like it, but we understand it. We love you so much, baby."

Juli wraps her arms around her son once more and silent tears stream down her cheeks again.

"I love you too, mom," Kuon whispers into her soft blond hair. "Both of you," he adds as he shares a glance with his father.

Juli pulls back from the hug and touches her son's face one last time.

"Be happy, son."

"I'm working on it, mom."

"Good boy," she replies. She pats Kuon's smooth cheek before gathering her own formidable strength and backing away her son. She watches with glistening eyes but no more tears as Kuon turns to his father.

Kuu grins at his son with all his pride written clearly on his face. An answering expression of respect and affection reflects in Kuon's eyes. At that moment, Lory's aide knocks and enters the room to warn the family that Jelly has returned to assist Ren again.

"Take care, Kuon," says his father. "And don't take too long coming home because we miss you too."

"Yes, sir," his son replies with a nod. Kuon then heads across the room towards the bathroom entrance.

His hand reaches for the door when his father once again addresses him.

"Oh and Kuon. You need to pass on two messages to Tsuruga Ren for us."

Kuon turns to his father with a slightly confused look on his face.

"What messages?"

Kuu replies with a look of concern on his face. "He needs to know that Fuwa Sho has declared his intentions of wooing and winning the fair heart of Mogami Kyoko."

A horrified expression washes across Kuon's face.

"What?" he stammers.

"On Sunday, we went with Kyoko to meet Fuwa-san. He is a very handsome, talented, and passionate young man. He apologized for all that he did to her and made it pretty clear that he intends to win back her heart. In fact, he has a song that he wrote for her which should be reaching the masses soon. Tell Tsuruga-san that he needs to step up his game or he is going to be watching the game from the benches for the rest of his life."

Kuon thanks his father for letting him know even as he fumes at the red string of fate that has once again drawn Kyoko and the arrogant musician back together. Silently, he vows to find a huge set of shears to cut that stupid threat the next chance he gets.

"What's the other message," Kuon asks his father once he has control of his emotions again.

This time Kuu's eyes narrow slightly and his smile turns slightly into an almost feral grin. Kuon swallows as he recognizes the look his father normally uses in his films when his character has found his target and is about to deliver the killing blow.

"This one is simple. Tell Tsuruga-san to keep his intentions pure regarding my son, Kyoko. Otherwise, he will seriously regret it. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Kuon intones with a nod of understanding as he opens the door to the bathroom and slips inside to the smaller room. Kuon leans his head against the ornate wooden door. He closes his eyes for a moment and then shudders. His eyes fly back open with a look of fear and worry.

"Ah, man, as if the Taisho by himself wasn't bad enough," Ren mutters. He groans softly. "For a girl who was basically abandoned by her parents, Kyoko has way too many scary fathers."


	39. Interruptions

**Interruptions**

"Sir," interrupts Lory's aide first thing Tuesday morning. President Takara glances from the contract he is reviewing which would award exclusive tour rights for venues owned by Arcadia Entertainment to LME productions and artists. The concept intrigues the powerful industry magnet and he wants to review the proposal one more time before sending it to his law team for dissection.

"I investigated what I could regarding Fuwa Sho manufacturing the threats as a way of once more establishing a relationship with Kyoko-san. I don't think it is feasible. To top it off, it seems that Fuwa-san has already established an exchange with our young actress and she has not completely shot him out of the water yet."

The news that the rocker has made an overture towards his first LoveMe girl comes as a surprise to the normally unflappable president. Lory taps his lip with his finger as he thinks aloud. "If Fuwa-san is not behind it, do you have any other ideas from where the threats are coming?"

The quiet gentleman nods.

"I believe that there may be a possibility within Akatoki Agency itself. There seems to be a bit of a heated rivalry between Fuwa Sho and Koga Hiromune. I have also discovered that Koga-san's manager shares an office space with Fuwa-san's manager so it is likely that he would be privy to sensitive information related to Fuwa-san. I will need to look into this connection further though."

Lory absently adjusts the heavily embroidered sleeve of his bright red and stark black toreador coat. With a nod of his head, the president charges his aid to continue investigating the situation. The quiet man nods in understanding and excuses himself to put further plans in motion.

* * *

Aki Shoko reaches for the phone on the desk she shares in her small agency office. From memory, she dials Sho's cell phone number. The groggy musician answers on the third ring but whines to the older woman that he doesn't have anything until lunch so she shouldn't have woken him.

"Look, Sho. I would normally let you sleep but you got another one of those threatening letters in the mail today."

Dismissing the fan letter right away, the musician scoffs. "Shoko, if that crazy fan had any proof of anything, she would have already gone to the media. I don't know why you are so wound up about her."

Shoko sighs. "This time it isn't just you she is threatening."

This gets Sho's attention. He shoves aside his comforter and swings his silk clad legs over the end of the bed. He rubs his naked stomach with his hand and rolls his neck as he chases the last of his short night's sleep from his foggy brain.

"Who?" he asks quietly although he already realizes the only person that it could be. Still, he needs the verbal confirmation to force him into motion.

"You know who, Sho. I'm sorry. Do you want me to contact Kyoko-san's agency again and warn them?"

The musician stands as he tells his manager not to bother because they obviously didn't care enough the first time so why would they care now.

"I'll find her and tell her myself."

"Do you think that will be best?" Shoko inquires hesitantly. The manager hates to be rude to her charge but she is more concerned with the potential harm to both careers of Sho and Kyoko. She plows through to her explanation, "After all, Kyoko isn't exactly the most receptive person when it comes to you."

"Don't remind me," Sho mutters as he levers himself out of bed. "But she will listen to me. She may not love me or even like me anymore but she is not about to run away from me either. She has too much pride to do that now."

Sho taps a button on his phone to turn on the speaker. He sits the phone on his dresser before he pulls open his drawer. As he digs fresh underwear and socks from the drawer, the young man asks Shoko if she might be able to get in touch with Tsuruga Ren. Temporarily shocked into silence, his manager finally says that she can try but she suspiciously asks him why he needs her to find Tsuruga instead of Kyoko.

"Well, I know where Kyoko should be," yells the musician from the closet to the phone. He grabs a pair of well worn jeans and one of his few casual shirts. If he is going to try to coax Kyoko into taking him seriously, the rocker figure he better look the part and not like the sexy babe magnet he normally personifies. He tosses the casual clothes on the bed with his undergarments and picks back up the phone.

"She should be in school this morning. As long as she follows the pattern Pochi revealed when she was complaining about her last week."

Shoko shakes her head and wonders if Mimori is going to become another headache for her in the near future. After all, Sho hopes to release his new single for Kyoko next week. Mimori might be a tad simple but she is going to be suspicious about this song. In fact, the whole country is going to be sure that Fuwa Sho is in love when they hear the new single. As she hears Sho start the water for his shower, his manager tells him that she will call him back to let him know how she does with tracking down Tsuruga Ren. Surprisingly, Sho thanks her before ending the call, dropping his silk pajama bottoms, and stepping into the shower.

* * *

For the fifth time since his manager climbed into his car this morning, Ren asks Yashiro what is wrong, and for the fifth time, Yashiro insists that he is fine. Ren shakes his head.

"You're fine. Sure," scoffs the actor. "That's why you haven't made a single snide comment about my lacking love life or tried to pry the details of why I needed to rearrange my schedule for last night. Heck, you haven't made a single comment about whether I had you change things so I could spend the evening with my cute little kohai. You've done none of these things but I am supposed to believe that you are fine?"

Yashiro glances quickly at the actor and his glasses succeed in hiding most of his guilty expression. Unfortunately for the older professional, Ren has spend a number of years learning his manager's mannerisms and personality quirks.

"Yashiro, you are hiding something from me," growls the actor as he pulls his car into the parking lot of the studio for his guest appearance on a popular drama.

"Why look at the time," his manager exclaims as he scurries from the car in a slightly less dignified manner than normal. "You really should hurry, Ren or you might be late."

Ren watches as his manager all but flee from the vehicle. "What is up with him today?" the actor wonders for the sixth time as he follows Yashiro into the building. Ren catches up to his manager in front of the elevators in the lobby. The actor is about to try once again to pry the story behind whatever is bothering his friend when his target's cell phone begins ringing. Obvious relief fills Yashiro's body at the distraction which thwarts Ren's persistent pursuit.

Deftly, Yashiro dons a pair of gloves and answers the phone. His relief does not last through the elevator ride. Ren listens as Yashiro begins to stammer. Now Ren is really intrigued because his normally professional manager is skittering around like a frightened child who is about to be caught by a parent for a serious misdeed. Yashiro ends the call abruptly with a promise to call back with an answer. He snaps the phone shut and shoves it into his pocket.

Ren draws his attention by quietly calling his name. The older man shudders. He finally makes eye contact with his charge. Ren notices a thin line of perspiration around his manager's face. The actor's eyes narrow slightly as he once again asks his manager what is wrong. Yet again, Yashiro insists everything is fine. The elevator door opens and the older man flees once again.

This time, Ren catches up to his anxious friend in the studio where the director happily greets the talented actor and directs him to a dressing room. Yashiro tries to make an excuse to escape Ren's company but the actor shoots down the attempt by turning the full force of his gentleman's smile on Yashiro in view of all the cast and crew. All over the studio, women giggle and find themselves faint over the shining glow from Ren's killer smile. His companion shivers as the truly killer intent reaches him. Yashiro's next excuse dies on his lips and he meekly agrees to get Ren his water later so that they can discuss his last phone message in private.

If possible, Ren's gentlemanly smile intensifies and goosebumps crawl up and down his manager's arms in response.

Just like Kyoko, Yashiro wonders how anyone can like Ren's creepy killer smile. Like a man to the gallows, the manager follows his charge to his temporary dressing room. His feet practically drag and his shoulders slump in defeat. For a moment, he wonders if he should send a quick text warning to Ishibashi Hikaru's manager about the impending doom soon to be spiraling in his direction. After all, the popular idol seems like a nice guy and Kyoko really seemed to like him. Yashiro grimaces but then grins evilly just slightly as he remembers his recent phone call. He suddenly sees a chance of saving the LME talent. Perhaps he can just push Ren towards door number two. At least Fuwa Sho belongs to another agency so Ren won't necessarily be killing one of their own to complete the day.

* * *

"Why are you here?" asks the teen actress suspiciously as she stares across the small office at the almost normally dressed musician. Sho stands from the padded yet still uncomfortable chair. He flicks his head to move his blond hair out of his eyes and smiles openly at Kyoko. Her breath catches momentarily at the same smile that her childhood friend used to share with her when they were younger. Unconsciously, she takes a step backwards and her grudges which have been swirling in agitation pull back anxiously towards her body.

Ignoring her question for the moment, Sho's smile slides into something more possessive and sultry.

"You look good in your uniform, Kyoko. You should shorten your skirt though. You have great legs after all."

Kyoko looks down her body to her regulation length plaid skirt.

Realizing that if she shortens her skirt that other guys would then feel inclined to look at her legs, Sho amends his statement while still staring at the teen's shapely lower body. "Okay, so maybe you shouldn't shorten your skirt," he states gruffly.

"What's wrong with my legs?" Kyoko demands as she misinterprets Sho's reason for changing his mind. She naturally assumes that he is finding her legs lacking after further inspection. Once more, she glances at her legs as if trying to find something wrong with them. She frowns in confusion. They look like normal legs to her.

Sho laughs and Kyoko glares at him. Her grudges swirl back to life in indignant defense of their mistress.

"There's nothing wrong with your legs," he gasps between chortles.

Kyoko continues to stare at the musician for the time it takes for him to recover from his fit of laughter. When he finally has his amusement under control, the actress once again demands to know why he is interrupting her at school. Sho's expression changes from one of amusement to seriousness as he explains that he didn't think she would talk to him any other way.

"Well, at least you are not a complete idiot then because you're right. I probably wouldn't," the actress confirms as she crosses her arms.

A brief flicker of pain passes across Sho's face. After a lifetime of Sho at the center of her universe, Kyoko recognizes the fleeting emotion and it startles her. Her grudges are sent into chaos as she wonders why her comment would hurt him so much. Kyoko uncrosses her arms and takes another step back. She has stumbled into unknown territory and it is making her a bit uncomfortable.

Sho watches as the pretty teen places as much physical distance between them as possible in the small room. The musician sees the actress reach hesitantly for the door knob as if staying in the room any longer might bring about dire consequences. Realizing that if his childhood friend runs away that he will have no chance to protect her, Sho does the only thing he knows will keep her in the room and make her feel more comfortable. He antagonizes her. Sho's natural arrogance slips across his countenance as he informs Kyoko that she should be flattered that he took the time to visit her at school. He adds that all her silly schoolmates would die from pleasure at the chance to meet in a small, private office with him.

As expected, Kyoko rises to the bait and soon the two are bickering back and forth as the girl chases the boy around the room.

"Ha!" Sho yells over his shoulder as he rounds the table in the middle of the room with Kyoko hot on is heels. "You'll never catch me. Just like you'll never catch up to me in the entertainment industry."

"Shotaro, you jerk, I will too catch up to you and I..."

Kyoko never gets a chance to finish her threat. The ruckus the two celebrities are making has aroused the ire of the principal. The educator flings open the door just as Kyoko starts her answering insult. Noticing the irate older woman, Sho instantly freezes. Not expecting her prey to suddenly stop moving, Kyoko slams into his back. The blond musician stumbles at the impact but immediately reach behind him to steady the actress against his back.

"What are you two doing," demands the principal in an imperious voice.

For a moment, Sho looks like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar just before dinner time. Kyoko makes a small frightened animal sound and clutches at the young man's back which makes Sho smirk. Despite her years as an educator at a school which caters to stars, the principal finds herself losing her indignation at the new and arousing expression displayed by one of the sexiest men in the entertainment business today. Her momentary shock affords both Sho and Kyoko a few seconds to compose themselves.

Recovering from her embarrassing physical response, the principal again demands to know what is happening. She reminds Fuwa that she only allowed him to enter the premise because he had told her that he needed to speak with Kyoko about something work related. She points out that whatever they were doing did not appear to be work related. The older woman crosses her arms and looks down her beak-like nose at the two entertainers.

Kyoko immediately begins to apologize.

"If you are done with your business, I suggest, Fuwa-san, that you leave the school before any of the girls discover you're here, and Kyoko-san, I suggest that you return to your class," recommends the educator in a no nonsense manner.

When Kyoko moves to follow the request, Sho gently grabs her smaller hand before turning his winning smile towards the older woman in charge.

"Could we have five more minutes," he pleads with all the winsome attraction he can force into his expression. "I promise that we will behave and then I will sneak out quickly and quietly."

The principal glances at the young actress who is normally so very well behaved and then at the incredibly handsome and talented musician who is holding her hand. The faintest hint of a smile brushes her lips as she shakes her head at the young couple.

"Five minutes," she concedes. "But you need too keep it quiet."

Sho gifts the principal with a devastating grin and the educator finds herself hastily leaving the room before she can embarrass herself again over the young stud.

When the door closes, Kyoko pulls her hand out of Sho's grasp. She wipes her hand against her skirt absently trying to scour away the odd sensation of holding hands with Sho. His hands are a strange combination of hard callouses from the hours spend playing guitar coupled with soft skin that has never known manual labor. She works hard to forget the tactile sensation as Sho turns to her once more.

"Sorry, Kyoko. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"You never do, Shotaro," she replies with a tired smile and a sigh.

Brushing over the pain in Kyoko's voice that he does not yet know how to fix, the musician states his real reason for needing to see her. He pleads for a chance to meet with her and discuss a couple issues. Kyoko asks why they can't discuss them now. Flustered, Sho admits that he needs more time to explain everything. Kyoko stares at him suspiciously once more.

"Look, Kyoko, I am not trying to do anything sneaky. You know me. I am a lot of things but I already stated my intentions. You may not believe me but I really do care about you. I have been having problems with a stalker fan and it seems that she knows about us and is now making threats against you too."

Horrified and unsure how to respond, Kyoko says that they should speak with her manager at LME about it.

"Sawara-san? We already tried that road," states Sho. "It didn't do any good. He brushed off the concern and wouldn't even discuss it with Shoko."

Kyoko appears shocked to hear this. "Well, maybe someone else at the agency would be better. Public relations or something?"

"It won't help. Shoko spoke with your president and he did not seem real worried either." Sho shrugs before adding "but then I hear that he is an eccentric freak."

Kyoko's grudges suddenly swirl in response to the slight on her highly esteemed president. "He is a wonderful president," argues Kyoko. "If he doesn't see a threat, then maybe you are just imagining things."

Sho rolls his eyes before falling back on his arrogance to make his point. He shifts his one foot forward and places his hands on his hips in an arrogant display.

"Really, Kyoko. Do you think I would be humbling myself, begging to get into your school, and taking time from my music career if there wasn't a real threat?"

Anger wars with intellect as Kyoko tries to decide which course of action would be best. Finally, she makes a decision.

"Fine, Shotaro. I will meet with you later this week. I have work tonight so how about we meet for lunch tomorrow. I have a promotional interview on Wednesday morning and taping for my current drama in the afternoon. I could meet you for lunch as long as you promise to be done by twelve thirty so that I have time to get to work. If that doesn't work, I can meet with you at the same time on Thursday or Friday afternoon after school."

"Tomorrow for lunch will work," agrees Sho. "Where do you want to meet?"

"My interview is at Sunrise TV. Do you want to meet there? We can then find somewhere to eat close by and it isn't too far from Akatoki, right?"

Sho readily agrees to meet there. Kyoko reminds him to be on time or she will leave. With his bratty personality breaking through, Sho complains that he knows enough to be on time. This brings a smile to Kyoko's face as she reminds him that he can't fool her. She knows him well enough to know that if his manager didn't force him onto schedule that he would be late all the time.

Suddenly serious, Sho states "I'm never late when it comes to something important. I'm always on time for my music and I will be on time for you."

Kyoko swallows as the change in Sho's demeanor sends out a rippling warning in her grudges. "Just be there," she replies as she rushes out of the room. In her mind, Kyoko stresses to herself that she is not running away from Sho. She is just hurrying to get back to class. After all, she hates being late for important things too.

* * *

_**A/N Hmm, I am beginning to wonder if I am a closet Sho fan because his scenes are so much easier to write then other characters, scary thought - ME**_


	40. The Fox and the Hounds

**The Fox and the Hounds**

Ren leans casually against the inside door of his small dressing room and smiles at his trapped manager. To an outsider, the actor appears calm and approachable. To the few who know him well, this is not the case. Ren's smile ratchets a notch further and his manager shivers as if a cold ice cube has been dropped down the back of his tailored suit jacket. Echoing his mother's words from Saturday, the actor addresses Yashiro.

"I'm waiting," he simply states in a tone made strangely menacing by its utter lack of emotion.

Yashiro swallows nervously and states that he really could use a bottle of water.

"Later," Ren simply replies. The actor continues to stare intently at his manager as he waits for him to break and reveal his secret.

His manager sighs and raises his hands in defeat. The sneaky older man decides to share the lesser of two evils with the his friend.

"Do you know who Aki Shoko is?" he inquires.

Ren shakes his head in reply.

"Well, she is Fuwa Sho's manager, and she would like to know if you have time to meet with her client to discuss some potential issues relating to Kyoko-chan."

Ren's patented pleasant expression fades to a blank stare.

"Why would he want to speak with me about Mogami-san?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Ren. She just gave me some general information. Aki-san asked if you would consider meeting with him because he is worried about her and her relationship with Koga Hiromune. She also mentioned that her client has gotten a couple threatening letters which have also targeted Kyoko-chan."

"That's why you mentioned contacting Sawara-san during your phone call," confirms Ren as he remembers the telephone conversation Yashiro had in the elevator.

Yashiro nods.

"Fuwa's manager said that she already spoke with the department head and also the president previously but she said that they did not seem interested in the situation. She thought that maybe if you spoke with them that they would take the threats more seriously. I assume he wants to meet with your to discuss the details," continued Yashiro.

"So when does he want to meet?" Ren inquires. The actor may intensely dislike, nay, truthfully hate, the younger musician who seems to have such a stranglehold on his heart's desire but he will not hesitate to pursue any avenue which might harm the object of his affection. Ren won't let a little thing like animosity stand between him and protecting Kyoko.

Yashiro reflects his friends feelings and dislikes the musician too. Given the things he has heard Fuwa did to his favorite teen actress, he would personally decline to give him the time of day let alone schedule a meeting with him. The manager is suspicious of the overture but he also feels protective of Kyoko.

In order to facilitate that protection, the manager answers Ren succinctly. "He said that he can be flexible. Shoko-san sent a text with his telephone number for me to call to set up a time."

Ren encourages his manager to put through the call to Fuwa. Yashiro once again dons a pair of gloves and accesses the number. He dials quickly. As if he was anticipating the call, the musician answers on the first ring. Yashiro introduces himself professionally before handing the phone to his client. After taking a calming breath, Ren in turn greets the musician with none of the contempt boiling under the surface of his persona.

Skipping any social pleasantries, Sho states "so when can you meet with me?"

Ren frowns slightly before kindly asking when the rock star is available.

"I'm free tomorrow at lunchtime. In fact, I will be meeting with Kyoko at eleven at Sunrise TV."

"I can be there," states Ren firmly without even considering his schedule.

"Yeah, I bet you can," Sho replies snidely as if he realizes that his rival will do everything in his power to avoid the musician being alone with Kyoko. Sho has to smile for a second as he contemplates his strangely fun and private visit with Kyoko just a little while ago.

Stuck in their own thoughts of the same girl, both males are silent for a moment as if they are unsure exactly how to end the conversation. Finally, Ren voices the question nagging him in back of his mind.

"Why did you contact me?" he hesitantly asks. He hears the condescending snort from the musician at the other end of the conversation and tenses.

"You really are a moron aren't you," insults Sho. "Obviously because I love her more than I hate you, dumb ass."

The phone disconnects and Ren replies to no one in particular, "That's what I was afraid of." A look of desperate fear shadows Ren's eyes for a moment as the voice in his head whispers a warning of doom.

"Ren?" Yashiro prompts. The manager can't help but feel concern for the seemingly hopeless expression on his friend's face when he admits his anxiety. For a few seconds, Yashiro can only watch as Ren struggles to reestablish his normal calm and control. Finally, the actor turns to his manager and tosses back his phone. His worried friend deftly catches it before pocketing it in his suit.

"Clear my schedule from ten until the Innocent Whispers taping tomorrow," the actor states calmly.

His manager nods and pulls out his trusty date planner to see what will need changed. Almost as an afterthought, the actor asks Yashiro if he can now go grab some water before he is needed on set. Realizing that his friend is really asking for a few moments alone, Yashrio moves to leave the dressing room. As his hand turns the doorknob, Ren delivers his parting request with his typical chillingly calm demeanor.

"Oh, and Yashiro, when you get back, you can tell me about the other thing that was bothering you this morning."

Horrified, the manager flees the room and prays that the director calls for the shoot to start before he returns.

* * *

A dark cloud moves slowly through the LME office building causing office staff to hide in their cubicles and celebrities to cringe in the hallways. The cold, dark mass moves slowly through the lobby and down the hallway. Luckily for those needing to reach different floors, the chilling darkness decides to slither up the steps instead of riding the elevators. Finally reaching her destination, the cloying cold shadow pushes open the door to the LoveMe room and drops her bag beside the door before falling face first onto the couch.

"Stupid Sho," Kyoko mutters tiredly. "Stupid school. Stupid LoveMe work. Stupid me..."

The young actress grabs one of the overstuffed pillows on the end of the couch. Placing her face in the pillow, Kyoko suddenly screams for all she is worth. Even with the fluffy dampener, the walls almost shake with the force of her cry. After a moment, silence once again falls in the LoveMe room. Feeling only slightly better after her outburst, Kyoko pushes herself up from the couch and staggers to her locker where she grabs her pink overalls as well as a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Kyoko kicks off her shoes. She slips into the shorts and then unhooks and slides off her school uniform skirt. On autopilot, she precisely folds her skirt and places it in her locker. The skirt is soon followed by her neatly folded uniform blouse. In one fluid motion, the actress pulls on her t-shirt. She then slowly climbs into her pink curse. With a sigh, she zips the uniform closed before shutting her locker.

As the darkness once again moves out of the LoveMe room, the pink girl at the center of the cold front adds "stupid uniform" and "stupid filing" to her list of annoying frustrations plaguing her day.

The Kyoko shadow floats down the hallway, up a flight of steps and down another hallway until she reaches the large conference room where Nakazawa-san, the music department director, had previously arranged to house the last ten years of lyrics from all LME musicians. The music head had been requested to compile all the hard copies to be rescanned into files and archived. Kyoko had agreed to sort all the lyrics by musician or group almost a month ago when the task was first assigned. Nakazawa had ensured that a bank of new file cabinets lined the one wall for the room so that Kyoko would be able to sort the myriad of boxes of music into the proper alphabetic order.

The cold mass of darkness flows into the conference room. Nine pairs of eyes follow the shadow as it grabs a box of lyrics and begins shuffling towards the black bank of office storage equipment. The darkness sighs as it pulls the first song from the box and stuffs it into the file marked Ant Crowd. She moves back down the files cabinets and yanks open the drawer that houses the folder for the Whining Wraiths and shoves the lyrics for the only hit song they ever wrote into their folder. As Kyoko closes the cabinet and pulls open the next one, her motion is stopped when a set of arms lean across the opened drawer and inform her that she is exhibiting a decided unprofessional attitude for the workplace.

Kyoko frowns for a moment as she batters through the dark aura surrounding her.

"Father?" she whispers in confusion as she finally focuses on the veteran actor leaning casually against one of the file cabinets.

"Father!" Kyoko squeals as she drops the box she is holding. It barely misses smashing her toes. The surprised actress takes a step towards Kuu but suddenly stops shy of hugging him. She frowns again in confusion.

"What are you doing here, father?" the teen inquires.

Kuu chuckles and points at his chest. Across his muscled chest, the actor wears a bright pink sash that crosses one shoulder and falls to his hip where the two ends of the sash are tied together with a silver ribbon. Embroidered onto the bright pink sash in glittering silver thread are the words "LoveMe".

"I'm an honorary member of the LoveMe section today," he states proudly. "I'm here to help you finish your job in time for a nice dinner."

The actor reaches out and gives his second son a quick hug before turning Kyoko towards the rest of the room

"We're all here to help," he whispers in her ear as Kyoko notices for the first time all the other people in the room. Shocked beyond belief, the teen stares at the other inhabitants of the conference room. At one end of the table, Juli, Maria, and Lory sit stuffing goodie bags for the Bridge Rock Party. Their hands grab trinkets and prizes from each pile and stuff them into white bags with Bridge Rock printed on the plastic sides. All three are sporting their own pink sashes. As they finish stuffing each bag, Toyokawa, the manager for Bridge Rock, grabs the completed give away treats and packs them into a line of large plastic bins. Kyoko can already see that more than half of the bins are already filled. The Bridge Rock manager pulls absently at the hideous pink sash that clashes with his clothes. Of course, the pink sashes clash the most against the president's embroidered bull fighter costume. Unlike the self-conscious talento manager, the care-free president does not mind the clashing colors.

Turning her attention to the other end of the room, Kyoko notices at the other end of the table that the three members of Bridge Rock are emptying lyric boxes and placing the songs on individual piles that correspond with the filing cabinets. Each of the Ishibashi big brothers smartly sport pink sashes too. Reaching between Shinichi and Yuusei, the president's aide retrieves a recently emptied box. He too wears a LoveMe sash. Expertly, the silent gentleman breaks down the box that previously held lyrics and places it on the ever growing stack of flattened storage boxes.

"I don't... how did..." mumbles Kyoko when she finally finds her voice.

"The Boss called me late last night and asked your mother and I to stop by today to help," offers Kuu as an explanation.

Kyoko turns towards the president as a huge grin spreads across her face. She is about to bow in thanks when Lory holds up his hand. He shakes his head three times and then smiles.

"I just delivered the message," the eccentric old man admits. "For once, I am not the mastermind behind the show," the president adds as he points towards the other end of the table where the Bridge Rock boys are clustered.

As all eyes focus on Ishibashi Hikaru, he blushes. He makes a nervous laugh as he rubs the back of his head and sheepishly states that he hopes she doesn't mind what he did.

"You were just so sad yesterday that I thought this was the best way to help," the embarrassed young man admits. The room falls silent as the audience waits for Kyoko's response.

Kuu gently nudges Kyoko which suddenly sets the actress in motion. Tears of happiness slip down her cheeks as laughter bubbles from her chest. She practically bounds like an excited deer to stand by her considerate friend. She flings her arms around Hikaru in much the same manner as she embraces Kanae. Unlike Kyoko's best friend, there is no way the male idol would ever avoid the hug. Instead, a huge grin erupts on his face as he returns her spontaneous embrace. Shinichi and Yuusei grin and bump fists as they witness Hikaru's thrilled expression.

Over and over, Kyoko gushes her thanks. Tightening his arms slightly, Hikaru whispers that she is most welcome but he quickly drops his arms from around Kyoko's middle as he notices the slightly dark expression clouding Kuu's eyes. Suddenly even more nervous, the Bridge Rock leader takes a step back from his crush.

"Maybe we should get back to work?" he suggests anxiously as he steals another glance at the veteran actor looming behind Kyoko.

Kyoko nods in agreement while still smiling in adoration at the older idol. Captured once again, Hikaru watches enthralled as his kohai scampers to happily retrieve the box she had previously been emptying from where it fell to the floor. Hikaru's spell is broken though when another box of lyrics finds itself a bit roughly bounced against his chest. The cute idol's eyes careen from watching the figure of the only true LoveMe member in the room to the eyes of her surrogate father. Expecting to see hostility, Hikaru is pleasantly surprised to find Kuu grinning at him. The older actor thanks him too before winking at him and reminding him in a teasing tone to get back to work.

"Yes, Sir," he replies and reports directly back to the table where his friends thump him happily on the shoulder before all three dig back into the sorting of music.

As everyone settles once again into their tasks, Lory pauses to glance first at Kyoko happily sorting lyrics from a box with Kuu before turning his attention to the oldest Ishibashi. He shakes his head as he silently adds another unexpected contestant into the marathon race to catch his number one LoveMe girl's heart. The president can't help but laugh at the image of his little pink fox leading so many talented hounds on a merry chase. It's a spectacular hunt which he seriously plans to enjoy.


	41. Dinner Plans

**Dinner Plans**

By a quarter after six, the last goodie is packed and the last lyric is stashed. Kyoko stands by the conference table hugging Maria and thanking her for helping. The small child clings to Kyoko's waist in a possessive hug as she pleads with her big sister to find time this weekend to play with her. Happily, Kyoko promises as she gives the little girl one final hug.

Maria takes her grandfather's hand as he steps forward and wishes Kyoko an enjoyable evening. Formally, Kyoko bows and thanks the president for his kind assistance also.

"But of course, Mogami-kun. I was happy to be assistance," Lory replies magnanimously. He sweeps from the room in typical regal fashion with his granddaughter in hand and followed by his silent aide. As his silent aide moves towards the door, Kyoko calls a thank you to him also. The mysterious gentleman pauses briefly and insists that it was his pleasure before following the president from the room.

After the grand exit of the head of LME, Toyokawa attempts to herd his three idols out the door with a promise of dinner and a ride home. All three seem to be dragging their feet as if waiting for something final to happen. Not surprisingly, Juli is the one who understands why they are reluctant to leave.

"Kyoko," she counsels, "Why don't you and Hikaru-san go to the LoveMe room and collect your things and the rest of us will meet you in the lobby."

Always quick to consent to requests from a respected figure, Kyoko automatically agrees with a smile on her face. When Kuu opens his mouth to protest that he wants to see the LoveMe room, Juli bribes him into silence with an offer to find a snack machine on the way to the lobby. To drive home her intentions, the lovely model firmly grasps her husband's arm and practically drags him from the conference room.

"See you in a few minutes, Kyoko," Juli calls over her shoulder before addressing the other two Ishibashi boys. "You can show us the closest snack machines, right boys?"

Kyoko can not help but giggle as the two younger Bridge Rock members fall all over themselves in an attempt to please the internationally famous model. As their voices fade in the distance, Kyoko turns to the remaining Bridge Rock idol.

"Thank you again, Hikaru-san. I really can't convey how truly sweet you are to organize this. If there is anything I can ever do in return, just let me know," the young woman promises.

Hikaru shakes his head as he stresses to Kyoko that he doesn't expect anything in return. In fact, he explains that the hug and smile she shared with him was more than thanks enough.

"But I really would like to do something for you," Kyoko counters and Hikaru smiles indulgently as he realizes there is no getting around her stubborn streak and sense of fairness. He grins as an idea forms.

"Well, if you want to thank me, you could always come to my house for dinner some time. My mom's not the greatest cook but none of us have starved yet," he states.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly glow with an inner light. "I could always come and cook for your family dinner as thanks."

Hikaru's grin grows even larger. "Sounds great but only if you let me help you cook. I could use the practice."

Kyoko nods her head. The Bridge Rock idol exclaims his pleasure at the arrangements as he tucks Kyoko's hand around his arm and escorts her from the conference room to return to the LoveMe section. They flesh out their plans as they walk. When they reach the door to the LoveMe section, Kyoko bites her lip nervously and blushes. She quickly tells Hikaru-san that he can head to the lobby if he wants because she needs to change.

"Are you sure?" the boy asks. "I don't mind waiting."

In his mind, Hikaru adds that he would wait forever if she asked.

Kyoko shakes her head. "No, you don't need to wait. I would actually appreciate if you let father and mother know that I will be down after I change clothes."

Hikaru agrees to tell them. He pauses to consider if Kyoko would mind if he were to kiss her goodbye but misses his chance as the teen thanks him and slips quickly into the LoveMe room. Sighing just once over his aborted opportunity, Hikaru reminds himself not to be too greedy. He has already gotten a hug, a brilliant smile and a promise for a future date. Wishing for more would be tempting the fates. With a warm feeling settling in his chest and a lopsided and goofy grin on his face, the young idol hurries down the hallway to pass on the message to the Hizuris while inside the LoveMe lounge, Kyoko displays a very similar smile as she contemplates how lucky she is to have such good friends.

Euphoria still firmly in place, Kyoko rushes down the hallway after changing. She can't wait to return to Kuu and Juli and bask in the glow of feeling like a true family. In the back of her mind, she freely admits that she is fast becoming addicted to the sensation. For a girl who grew up in the cold atmosphere of an unloving mother and later in the formality of a traditional ryokon, being in the center of the Hizuris' love is nothing short of bliss.

As the teen actress skips down the hallway to the lobby, her cell phone begins to vibrate. Extracting the insistent device from her pocket before her parts start shimmying loose, Kyoko cheerfully greets her caller. Her mood sobers slightly though when she hears the voice of her respected senpai greet her back in a tired and practically depressed manner.

"What's wrong, Ren?" the teen asks as concern washes across her face. "Are you ill? Or did something bad happen?"

On the other end of the phone, Ren smiles faintly at the obvious compassion in his kohai's voice. Kyoko can hear the soft exhale of a sigh from the older actor before he asks if she is at LME.

"Oh, yes," she replies. "I just finished my LoveMe jobs for the night."

"You finished really early, didn't you?" questions Ren who had thought she was scheduled to work until nine tonight. Given the surprises rolled his way today, some time with Kyoko is just what his battered psyche could use.

"Yes. Much earlier than expected."

"Well, since you finished early, would you be willing to share some dinner with me?" Ren asks in a poor attempt at a neutral voice. An even more noticeable tone of want leaks into his next statement. "I am close by the office and I could pick you up easily."

Not fooled by Ren's attempt at nonchalance, Kyoko can't help but feel alarmed at the mood her senpai is showing but possibly attempting to hide.

"Ren, you're not okay, are you," confirms the teen. There is no question in her statement.

With all the emotional upheaval Ren has experienced in the past couple days, Kuon's desires leak through and stream out the actor's mouth. "Kyoko, you told me that you sometimes feel like the wind and the sea are buffeting your body when you are with me and that you always want to help me in those instants. I've had a really bad day, Kyoko. Please have dinner with me and help me feel better," whispers her mentor.

Rendered speechless for a moment, Kyoko glances across the lobby to where Kuu and Juli are waiting patiently for her to finish her phone conversation and take her to dinner. Duty and desire war in the teen as she argues with herself about what to do.

"Ren, can you hold on a minute?" Kyoko requests as she makes the only decision that she can. A lifetime of thinking of others before herself will not be denied no matter how appealing the personal gratification. Walking across the lobby, the teen apologizes profusely to her adopted parents. She explains that an emergency has arisen and that she has to excuse herself from dinner. She then returns to her call.

"I'll be waiting outside the lobby at LME, Ren," she states simply.

* * *

**Author note: 1/1/2011 Message from Fangurl Ayane and Jhiz:**

The gauntlet has been thrown at the feet of all skip beat fan fiction writers... Do you dare to accept the challenge?

In five chapters or less, write a story that keeps true to the character's personalities (which means having a rational reason for personal growth) and allows Mogami Kyoko to not only see Ishibashi Hikaru as a potential suitor but also acknowledge him as a forerunner for her heart (in other words, establish that he has a portion of her heart reserved for him that says 'boyfriend' not senpai, co-star or even best guy friend). Alternative reality fictions will not count as part of the challenge (in other words, no removing Ren or Sho from the universe to make it work).

**_Good luck if you are up to the challenge! Oh and if you write it, please mention Hikaru Challenge in your summary... have fun! _**


	42. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

As soon as Kyoko hangs up her telephone, Kuu and Juli rush to ask what emergency has occurred. Kyoko bites her lower lip because she is unsure if it would be proper to reveal Ren's weakness to others. She bow and apologizes again when she explains that a friend needs her help and that she needs to offer her support to him even though she would really like to have dinner with her parents. Her hands twist nervously in her front of her as she waits for their reaction. She lifts her head to peak at the older couple's reaction to her announcement. She stands back up when she notices they are both smiling softly at her.

Her heart moved by Kyoko's selfless caring, Juli smiles tenderly at the embarrassed yet concerned expression on her adopted daughter's face.

"Is is Tsuruga-san?" the model murmurs with a similar look of concern.

Surprised that her mother guessed correctly, Kyoko nods and apologizes once more as the trio exits the building. The cold air whips against the celebrities as they find a spot near the front of the building to wait for Kyoko's senpai. The visitors shudder despite their winter coats and Kyoko notices immediately. She assures them that they don't need to wait with her especially given the weather.

Kuu frowns at her as he scolds her. "I am not about to let my son stand alone in the cold and the dark for who knows how long waiting for a ride."

Juli echos his sentiment even though she has been spoiled by the more temperate climate of her home. Of course, Kuu notices his wife's increasing shivers and so he pulls her back against him to help keep her warm. He jokes that he does not ever remember Japan being this cold when he lived here. Juli answers that the powers above must be conspiring along with him as she snuggles deeper into his arms. She says that it is obvious a ploy to ensure she doesn't wonder too far from his grasp. Kyoko can't help but feel slightly warm and fuzzy when she hears Kuu whisper back that she loves the excuse anyway. Juli murmurs that he is right. She pulls his arms more firmly around her and tells him that there is no better place in the world.

The loving couple smile contentedly despite the cold and Kyoko can't help but again imagine her adopted parents as the perfect picture of happily ever after for a fairy tale. For a moment, Kyoko wishes fleetingly that she could find the same happiness. Catching herself dreaming of love, Kyoko silently scolds herself harshly. She reminds herself once again that she is not a princess and that she has no interest in marrying a prince of any kind.

As Kyoko completes her self reprimand, Ren's silver sports car pulls against the curb. The hazard flashers start to blink and the door opens. Ren unfolds himself from the vehicle and approaches Kyoko who has moved to hug the Hizuris.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san," greets Juli in mock surprise.

"You appear to be stealing our son away from us this evening," she adds in a calculating manner as she draws attention to the fact that Kyoko had plans with her and Kuu this evening.

Ren stares at his mother. He is unsure of how to take her comment. In his overly sensitive mood, he can't decide if Juli is complaining, teasing or serious. The young actor decides to respond as neutrally as possibly and hope for the best.

"Kyoko, you could have told me that you had plans. I would have understood that you were busy."

"Oh no, Ren. Mother and Father understand," Kyoko immediately responds. Despite her words, Ren senses the slight disappointment in his kohai's expression and tone. For a moment, the actor's warmer emotions start to blossom as he realizes that Kyoko choose helping him over spending time with her beloved adoptive parents. As the warmth returns to Ren's cold and weary countenance, he suddenly realizes that it would be unfair to steal Kyoko away from her previous plans just to stroke his own ego. A tender and true smile graces Ren's lips for the first time that day as he expresses to his sweetheart that she should have dinner with her foreign guests and that he can speak to her another time.

Of course, Kyoko denies his offer and repeats that she agreed to help him. Ren once again tells her that he understands but that she should stay with the Hizuris. The two younger celebrities argue back and forth a couple rounds as each one tries to do what they believe will be best for the other.

Juli shakes her head at the stubborn yet ridiculously polite couple trying to sacrifice their own desires for the other person.

"If I do not get out of this cold in the next minute, I am going to die," she loudly complains as she stomps one of her feet.

Ren and Kyoko both fall silent as they glance at Juli with suddenly contrite appearances. They both apologize but Juli just complains again which prompts Kuu to step in and appease his wife.

"Oh just forget it. We can all have dinner together," he decides as he walks towards Ren's sports car with his arm secured around Juli's waist and his large hand splayed across her slender back. He opens the door and assists his cold wife into the tight fit of the back seat. He then turns towards the shocked younger couple.

"Well, what is keeping you?" he demands in a tone of voice that brooks no argument. The actor then follows his wife into the back seat of Ren's vehicle. How Kuu fits his long frame inside the back of the car is a mystery that can only be attributed to his incredible muscular flexibility from years as an action star. The handsome Hollywood actor settles into the seat and places his arm over his pretty wife's shoulders.

"What a lovely solution," Juli whispers to her husband with an amazed and adoring look as if she is totally impressed with Kuu's problem solving skills.

"Yeah," her husband mutters. "Just like you wanted me to do."

The actor shakes his head indulgently as his wife chuckles quietly and pats him on the knee.

Still in the cold, Kyoko apologizes to Ren about her adoptive parents inviting themselves along. She blushes in embarrassment at the presumption that Ren would welcome the change in plans. She glances up at her senpai who, in turn, is staring at the new occupants of his car. A complicated expression flits across his features and Kyoko wonders at the strange combination of frustration, respect, and amusement on Ren's face. Remembering himself, Ren shifts his attention back to the young actress beside him. He smiles at her tenderly with the expression that Kyoko has begun to think of as her own special Ren smile. An answering smile finds its way onto the young actress' slowly bluing lips.

"Come on Kyoko, let's go have some dinner," the actor states as he reaches out and gently places his hand at the base of her back to help maneuver her towards his car in a parody of his father's own movements. "Maybe we can talk later."

After a quick phone call to one of Kuu's old acquaintances and a short drive later, the four celebrities find themselves tucked into a small, private dining room in an upscale seafood restaurant. A veritable mountain of food begins to flow into the room. The first half of the meal is filled with tales from the Hizuris about when Kuu first moved from Japan to the United States. As the meal progresses, Ren finds himself relaxing fully in the comfortable atmosphere. He laughs naturally and even teases Kyoko a bit when she becomes confused over a fairly common English idiom which Kuu uses in one of his stories.

Kyoko scowls at her senpai as she catches herself from reminding him about his own history with language issues. Fortunately, the young actress stops herself before she reveals something only her alter ego Bo would know.

Noticing the slightly tense exchange, Juli tries to distract the younger couple by inquiring if anything new has happened on their current shared project.

Ren laughs as he states that Kyoko will be acting the part of a boy in the next episode. The actress then explains that she will be playing a 14 year old boy. Kuu can't help but laugh. He then assures Kyoko that she will surely play a boy well since she is such a good son. Kyoko shakes her head slightly as she giggles and reports that Ren said almost exactly that same thing in almost the exact same way. Both Kuu and Ren share a startled and guilty glance. Once again, Juli distracts from the somewhat telling situation. It would not benefit anyone at this point for Kyoko to realize the more than passing resemblance in speech and expression between her senpai and her acting father.

"So Ren, what do you think about Director Kingo?" the model inquires in a neutral tone.

Ren shifts his gaze from his father to his mother before replying in a manner to make even the most seasoned politician jealous.

"Kingo has an incredibly vision for taking the flat words from the scripts and pulling them from his cast in a manner that surpasses even the actors' and actress' images of the characters and scenes. I would only wish that his methods would be more mainstream in expectation."

Kuu roars with laughter. "In other words, you find him a talented director but you think he is an ass," chortles the American star.

"I would never say that," smoothly replies Ren even though he did insult Kingo with that exact word in Lory's presence not so long ago.

Feeling the need to defend the director even though she does not like him as a person, Kyoko expresses how truly impressive the director's attention to detail is and how it affords her even more chances for learning.

"Sure," mutters Ren in annoyance because Kyoko, the one person who seems to bare the biggest brunt of Kingo's random nasty attacks, has chosen to defend him. "You learn so much being insulted."

"Not everything he says is an insult," quietly counters Kyoko.

"It may as well be. He never passes a chance to jump all over even the minutest mistake but refuses to even acknowledge when someone does an excellent job," replied Ren.

"But he..." Kyoko states when she is about to defend the director with the almost compliment he provided her on Monday but Ren silences her with a frustrated frown.

"Accusing you of lying about your previous experience playing an instrument because you did a stellar job mimicking a true musician is not a compliment," argues Ren.

Kyoko bites her lower lip softly as she tries to find a proper response to Ren's argument. Before she can find one, Kuu interrupts her train of thought.

"I really can't believe that Dark has become as bad as you describe. I heard he took a break after the accident but I figured he was better since he went back to directing. Granted, television dramas are a far cry from the major budget films he used to direct but at least he is still directing." Kuu falls silent as he contemplates once again the strange change in his old acquaintance.

"What accident?" Kyoko and Ren ask in unison and perfectly matched tones as they stare intently at Kuu.

Juli promptly moves her hand to shield the grin on her lips. She can't help but smile at the obvious connection the younger couple shares. She quickly gets control of her expression and moves her hand down below the table where it meets Kuu's larger hand at the halfway point. As she gently squeezes her soulmate's hand, she wonders if either of her sons realize their connection. For Juli, it is so obvious that Kuon is in love with Kyoko. Unfortunately, she can't tell yet if Kyoko is actually in love with her son or if she has just aligned her emotions so well as their second son that she mimics him unconsciously. Her mother's heart tightens in concern when she considers the two other men she has seen who have also made their intentions quite clear to the world even if Kyoko remains in denial. Juli vows to herself that she will do whatever it takes to help heal the tear in Kyoko's heart. At least that way, only two broken hearts will remain instead of four.

Juli turns her attention from her inner musings to her husband's story about Kingo Kurayami. Kuu is describing the last project that he remembers the director completing.

"Around the time I decided to leave for Hollywood, Kingo had started casting for an action thriller. The story had an incredible plot and I was torn when he offered me the lead. I truly desired to put my personal stamp on the character, but I realized that I had to make the break some time. I turned the offer down, and Director Kingo went on to cast a newcomer, Arai Koji as the lead. Arai was an accomplished martial artist but very young. Not chronologically young but more in personal development young. He was a bit arrogant and definitely overconfident of his skills. He was also keenly set on making it big."

Kuu pauses his tale to swallow a few more pieces of seafood and refill his saki cup. He can't help but shake his head at the engrossed attention his two sons are providing his tale. Both Ren and Kyoko are hanging off his every word as they hope to learn the reason behind their demon director's transformation from the respected friend of Kuu to the inhabitant of hell they know today. Kuu returns to his story.

"Well, like I said, Arai was so very young, and he was overly eager to please. This tendency was made even worse by the fact that Kingo, at that time, was an incredibly engaging man. He could coax a moving scene from the most wooden actor and all his cast members were always seeking ways to please him. When the film got a bit behind schedule just like most always seem to do, everyone was feeling the pressure. Kingo was debating adjusting part of the plot line and eliminating one of the trickier scenes that involved an elaborate but not over dangerous stunt. Arai insisted the he could do it that evening instead of waiting until the next day for a stunt man to be secured. The actor was desperate to make the director happy not only because he wanted the movie to go well but also because he wanted Kingo to like him. After all, Kingo was quite charismatic. A born leader. He was also a sure-fire fast track to the big times."

"Of course, the director had been leery of accepting the actor's offer but after much pleading and promising, Kingo agreed. They set up the scene and they started filming. Part way through, Arai misstepped and ended up falling from the constructed ledge. Somehow, he struck his head on his way down. The blow must have struck just the right spot on his head though because it shut everything down. Even though the fall itself wasn't very far and Aria's body landed on the safety device in place for the stunt, the blow to the head did something to his nervous system. His heart stopped and he died."

Kyoko gasps and covers her mouth in horror.

"He felt responsible," Ren murmurs in response as he acknowledges the similarity he shares with Kingo.

Kuu nods in agreement then adds that the film was never completed and Kingo stopped directing for a while.

"I guess when he finally came back, he was different. I heard rumors, but by that time, I was in America so I never really heard all the ending details."

"Oh how awful," murmurs Kyoko. "It's so tragic that Arai died and Kingo feels like it was his fault. He must feel terrible about it."

Juli reaches across the table and pats her adopted son's arm.

"Yes, it is tragic," Juli confirms "but it is even more of a tragedy that your director Kingo seems to have failed to mature and move beyond the tragedy. It appears that he is trapped in the past with the pain and hurt he received instead of moving on with his life. That is the even larger tragedy."

Juli stares deep into Kyoko's tear rimmed eyes as she stresses her point one more time. "he needs to learn to forgive himself for his error in judgment as well as forgive Arai for his part in the tragedy. It he can't do that, he will forever be stuck in the past and unable to move forward into living again."

A single tear escapes Kyoko's eye and trails down her cheek as she realizes that she and Kingo share more in common then just a love of creating drama for an audience. They share a common emotional foe.

"Forgiveness is hard," the young actress whispers.

Her pseudo-mother nods. "Yes, it is, sweetie, but it's worth the effort."

The model reaches across the table and gently wipes Kyoko's tear trail from her cheek with her soft linen napkin. As the older woman repeats that the effort is worth it, a strong arm slips around Kyoko's shoulder and pulls her against Ren's side for a quick hug. Juli smiles tenderly at her son's quick embrace of support. As Ren removes his arm from around Kyoko, Juli whispers once more to the young actress.

"It really is worth it."


	43. Innuendo

**Innuendo**

Kyoko strides confidently down the hallway at Sunrise TV. The young actress is smartly attired in one of the outfits her mother and father purchased for her over the weekend. Like a little girl in her new Easter dress, Kyoko spins mid-step and enjoys the sensation of the flirty dark green skirt fluttering and tickling around her thighs. The young actress giggles as she smooths the skirt back over her hips and runs her hands down her upper thighs. Her hands pass over the slight ridge of fabric along her upper leg. Kyoko blushes as she remembers her adopted mother all but forcing her into the slinky garter belt and thigh high hose, but she has to admit that she likes the way it makes her feel today.

The actress spins one more time to enjoy the effect on her skirt. She then smooths the lace ruffles on the sleeves of her pretty white dress shirt and touches the small daisy hairpin tucked in her locks to make sure it has not come loose.

Kyoko had wanted to wear her new hair comb that Ren gave her to today's interview, but Juli had cautioned her against it. The model explained that the teen would want to wait until after the awards program to wear that particular piece in public. Disappointed but understanding a bit more about marketing after her loosely termed discussion with Director Kingo, Kyoko decided to use Yashiro's White Day gift instead. It turns out that Yashiro's pretty flower fits perfectly with her outfit choice for her taping today anyway.

As the actress approaches the lounge where the director for today told her that she could find her co-star, Kyoko hears raised voices arguing. One voice is obviously Hiromune but she does not recognize the other one.

"I don't care what you think you're doing, you need to knock it the hell off," yells the muted voice of her co-star.

"No, you need to keep your eyes and hands off the candy and get your ass in gear or it won't matter what I do."

The voices fall silent and Kyoko wonders if she should knock or wait a little longer to see if they are done with their obviously heated discussion. She hears movement inside the room but no more loud voices. Her fist reaches forward to rap the door when she hears Koga curtly tell his companion that he does not want the damn thing.

"You look like shit, you need the damn thing," counters the other angry voice.

"Leave me the hell alone," Koga cusses back as the door suddenly slams open.

Kyoko squeaks and jumps back. Her hand, which had been poised to knock, swings right past Hiro's startled face. The actor also jumps in surprise.

"G...g...good morning," the actress greets when she recovers enough to bow.

Recovering a bit slower then normal, Koga returns her greeting before stepping back into the room. He invites his pretty co-star into the green room. Kyoko steps inside and her eyes follow the agitated movement of Koga's manager as he stomps around the room. Ingrained etiquette forces a proper greeting from the actress, but Williams barely says hello. He storms towards the door. Before he leaves, he turns back once to his charge and orders him to not do anything stupid. The slamming door then echos in the wake of his departure.

A bit nervous about the scene she overheard, Kyoko is not sure how she should act. Although the golden-eyed actress would have felt compelled to apologize for the unprofessional exchange, Koga responds as if nothing out of the ordinary has occurred. Silently, Kyoko watches as Hiromune wanders around the room in a slightly agitated state. The purpose of a green room is to afford an oasis in which stars can relax before they are needed on stage. Obviously, the room is not doing its job for Koga today.

Although she has not known Hiro long, the teen actress can tell that he is more restless then normal. Kyoko finally asks him if something is wrong. Koga smiles at his pretty little co-star and assures her that he is fine. He opens the small refrigerator in the corner of the lounge and pulls out a sealed water. Viciously, he twists off the cap and chugs half of the contents before dropping onto the sofa.

Kyoko follows suit and perches on one of the plush chairs scattered haphazardly around the green room. Sitting in silence, the actress notices Koga's shaking hand as he lifts his water back to his mouth.

"Hiro, are you really okay?" she asks as she then notices the line of sweat around her co-stars face.

The actor snorts. "I've been better," he admits, "but I will survive."

Kyoko stares at him as if not sure she believes him.

"Don't worry," jokes the green-eyed actor. "I promise not to vomit on your pretty outfit today."

The actress glances down at her new outfit and shoes before telling him that he better not or she will tell her mother on him and that he will definitely not want to face her wrath. Koga chuckles and promises to watch himself.

As Kyoko watches, Koga slips slowly into an embarrassed expression. He sits his almost empty water bottle on the table and clasps his hands in a nervous fashion.

"Um, Kyoko, I was wondering if, well..."

"Well, what?" the actress prompts after the prolonged silence.

Koga grins sheepishly. "Well, I was wondering how you would feel if you found out that your fairy prince wasn't really a fairy."

Kyoko looks shocked.

"What do you mean, not a fairy. Of course Corn's a fairy. He's the fairy prince. He just couldn't fly yet because his wings kept tearing in his father's powerful hands."

For a split second, Koga's eyebrows shift towards a frown but they almost instantly smooth.

"Even human dads can keep their kids from flying properly," Hiro offers. The older actor stares meaningfully at the actress. "Sometimes their mothers do too."

Koga reaches his large hand towards Kyoko's face and lightly brushes his fingertips along her cheek. She stiffens at the feathery touch and watches her co-star with a wary expression. When Hiro's fingers continue to barely touch the side of her face, Kyoko lowers her eyes and blushes. Koga's hand skims softly into her hair and tangle in the teen's dyed locks. He gently tugs on a large swirl of her hair which draws Kyoko's golden eyes back to Koga's green ones. He offers her a tender smile.

"Sometimes the cruel treatment of a selfish and perfectionist mother against her little pigtailed daughter becomes too much for a sweet and innocent girl to handle. Perhaps the fairy prince you met in childhood was just another child lost in the pain of his own existence and hoping to escape in the pretend play of a fairy prince."

Koga slips his hand from Kyoko's hair. Her daisy pin falls from her hair to lay forlornly on the chair cushion. Koga's finger moves forward and taps the actress gently on her pert nose.

"Perhaps, your fairy prince was actually reveling in the sweet innocence of a little companion who could cry like a baby but also giggle like bells. Perhaps your fairy prince was just hoping you would share some of your precious magic with him when he shared his made-up magic with you."

"Perhaps it would not be such a tragedy to find that your prince was a flesh and blood boy enjoying a vacation in Kyoto?"

A small frown appears on Kyoko's face as she truly contemplates her handsome co-stars statement.

While Kyoko's thoughts swirl around her fairy prince, the door swings open to reveal the production staff sent to retrieve the two celebrities for their interview taping. Unlike Kimagure Rock, this show will be recorded and then premiered Thursday morning as part of the media blitz for Innocent Whispers. The young staff requests their presence on stage. Koga rises first and heads towards the door. The actor turns back to the younger actress once he reaches the hallway. He smiles softly for her. After a quick swipe down his gray pant legs to remove the dampness in his palms, Koga offers his hand to his co-star.

Knowing it is time to work, Kyoko shelves the heavy thoughts of her fairy prince for the time being. She pauses for only a moment then returns Koga's smile with a beautiful yet professional one of her own. Kyoko reaches out and takes her co-stars hand. Hand in hand, they will face the interview as the team they are supposed to be.


	44. Princess

**Princess**

"Your friend should be done soon," the overly helpful receptionist offers as she personally escorts the handsome celebrity to the green room which Kyoko and Koga exited half an hour previously. "You can wait here for Kyoko-san to return. She should be finished taping soon."

The young man smiles for the pretty young woman whose breath catches at the sight. Her heart beats a crazy rhythm in response to the devastatingly gorgeous man's presence. Bowing repeatedly and wishing the celebrity a good morning, the office lady backs out of the room. She sighs and places her hand on her chest as she contemplates what a lucky day she is having. Since she works in the entertainment industry, the receptionist often has the chance to see famous and good looking talent. Today has been a landmark day though. Normally, she only has the chance to welcome them and direct them towards the proper conference room or studio. The lady blushes and fans her face in both excitement and worry as she hopes that she will not get in trouble for showing the famous man to the room to wait for the young actress. He didn't have an appointment or a scheduled appearance, but she couldn't resist his begging expression or the chance to spend even a few moments in private with the handsome devil. The young woman squeals with glee once more before composing herself in time to slide back into her spot at the double reception desk in the Sunrise TV lobby.

Back in the green room, the celebrity paces nervously around the room before finally settling into a plush chair. As he sits, he feels something sharp poke him in the seat of his pants. Standing, he retrieves a delicately formed daisy on a hair pin from the cushion. He frowns at the piece of jewelry. His hand slowly clenches around it as he worries if it belongs to Kyoko, and if so, why was it left behind. For the second time today, the room designed for relaxation fails to perform its duty. The handsome celebrity stands once more and paces around the room as thoughts of Koga and Kyoko in the green room together feature prominently in his racing thoughts.

* * *

"Good morning, Kanae," greets a deep voice from an unlisted number when Kotonami answers her phone.

The gifted actress has just changed outfits after filming a commercial for a casual clothing chain that is trying to emphasize their new advertising campaign. Their focus on this commercial was showing that their clothes are easy to clean. To make that point, Kanae spent the past hour on a picnic blanket throwing food at her supposed date after he accidentally gets whipped cream on her new outfit. The battle then degraded into a wrestling match where the couple rolled onto the grass and down a small hill into some mud. As the couple came to rest in the mud with the actor leaning intimately over the actress, the pseudo-boyfriend apologized for the mess they made of themselves. The couple laughed companionably. The actress then replied "that's okay, honey. This outfit's from New Day Designs. It will be a cinch to clean. After all, their clothes wear well."

Just thinking about the overly sweet drivel and then the ridiculous advertising tag-line sets Kanae on edge. The producers will never realize what an amazing talent they have in the midst. The waste of food and disregard for the work involved in laundry angers the poor young actress, but no one could ever tell from her delivery. Her execution of her part was flawless.

Unfortunately for the man on the other end of the phone, the morning's filming has left her with little patience. Moko has reached her breaking point on idiocy today. In Kanae's opinion, the voice on the other end of her phone is just another type of idiot.

"What do you want, Kijima-san," she barks into the phone.

"Ouch. You sound like you are having a bad day," replies the playboy in a soothing voice.

Kanae sighs heavily before she admits that she is and that he is just making it worse. Hidehito apologizes to the actress for bothering her and says that he will speak to her later. Before he can end the call, Moko sighs again.

"Why did you call me?" she asks in an exasperated manner. She figures that if she handles whatever the playboy wants now while she is already in a bad mood that it won't ruin a possible better mood later.

"Um, well," stammers the older actor when the call doesn't immediately end as expected. He recovers quickly though.

"I was wondering if you would like me to drive you to our interview taping tomorrow evening? I saw you getting out of a cab for rehearsal this week so I thought you might like a ride since ATV is a bit of a hike from both LME and our regular studio."

For a moment, Kanae remains silent as her frugal nature wars with her desire to avoid any complications with the notorious lady's man. As if reading her mind, Kijima adds a little more persuasive power.

"I promise that I will not misunderstand your intentions if you say yes. I really just want to be helpful. And you don't have to worry about unwanted attention either," he promises with a grin on his face. "I have a manual transmission so I need both my hands to drive."

The actress sighs once more.

"Okay," she replies as her spendthrift attitude overpowers her annoyance. She has spent the morning wasting food and damaging clothing. It would be idiotic to waste time and money on transportation tomorrow too. "As long as you don't grow another arm between now and then, I would appreciate the ride."

Laughing at her response, the actor promises to make more firm arrangements at their filming today before saying good-bye.

When Kotonami reaches the street and hails a cab to take her back to LME, she shakes her head as she realizes it might be nice to have someone drive her to work once in a while. She might not want someone monopolizing all her time like Tsuruga seems to do with her best friend, but an occasional ride might be nice. Fifteen minutes later when the actress pays the fare and exits her cab, she upgrades the might be nice to a definitely nice.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be just showing up at the studio, dear?" Juli inquires carefully as her husband pulls one of his more showy public appearance outfits out of the closet and lays it across the huge hotel bed.

"I really need to," Kuu replies. "It's been bothering me for a while now. I can't believe Kingo has changed as much as we have heard."

"Do you really think you should be doing this during their work though?" counters the concerned model. "If you really want to see how the man is doing, why don't you call him and set up a meeting? If he really has changed as much as Kuon and Kyoko have described, don't you think that you might make him angry."

"Well, if it does, it would just prove how much he has changed," replies her husband in a matter the fact manner.

Juli clicks her tongue in frustration. From experience, she knows that logic will not sway her husband when his stubborn streak is activated. She tries an emotional tactic instead.

"If you make him angry, don't you think that the kids will be the ones to suffer?"

Kuu stops moving and turns to stare at his beautiful wife. Suddenly, his eyes flash darkly.

"He won't do anything of the sort if he knows what is good for him," replies the deathly serious actor.

Julis's lips compress in annoyance as she realizes her gamble has failed. She shakes her head as she concedes the battle.

"At least wear the gray dress pants and cream shirt," she responds as she pulls a more conservative outfit out of their large closet. If the love of her life is going to make a mess of things, the least he can do is look stylish while doing it.

* * *

The door to the green room slides open and Kyoko steps into the waiting area with a worried expression on her face. Obviously distracted, the young actress races directly to the plush chair where she was sitting earlier. She is so upset at having lost her gift from Yashiro-san that she fails to notice the other occupant of the room. Her co-star does not.

With a sexy smirk, he comforts the distressed teen even as his eyes clash in challenge with the other male celebrity in the room.

"I'm sure that I just knocked the jewelry loose from your hair with my fingers earlier, Princess."

"I hope so," the actress replies as she pulls the cushion off the chair and runs her hand along the inside of the seat. An expression of defeat settles on Kyoko's face as she realizes that the beautiful gift is gone.

"It's not there," she mumbles as tears threaten to fall from her honey-colored eyes.

Unable to remain silent, the third occupant of the room makes his present known.

"Lose something, _**Princess**__?"

* * *

_**A/N: As an answer to which celebrity is in the room... yes, I am feeling slightly sadistic tonight... **


	45. Truce

**Truce**

The junior receptionist at Sunrise TV murmurs a silent prayer to whatever god has deemed her worthy today. She smiles brilliantly at the gorgeous celebrity who is standing by her desk with a smile on his young face that rivals the one she enjoyed just ten minutes ago.

"I'm supposed to meet with the actress, Kyoko, who is being interviewed this morning for one of your programs," explains the handsome young man as he leans seductively onto her desk and requests where it would be best for him to wait for her.

A small frown wrinkles the woman's face for a moment as she silently wishes that she was whoever this Kyoko actress is. Vaguely, she remembers meeting the petite and seemingly innocent teen this morning. The actress had made a point of politely telling both receptionists that she was expecting the visitor at the desk currently and to please give him instructions on how to find her. Although the receptionist had been unimpressed with the young actress' soft spoken manner, the office woman decides that she must be something amazing to have both Tsuruga Ren and Fuwa Sho stopping at Sunrise just to see her. The receptionist shakes her head in amazement. Realizing that the sexy talent is waiting expectantly for her to give him some response, the young woman blushes slightly and silently laments that her older, married counter-part has already gone to lunch. If she had been there, she could have escorted this second handsome man to meet the actress. Unfortunately, the best she can do is share a wistful smile and directions with the young man.

With a toss of his head and a short word of thanks, the blond musician strides purposefully away from the desk in search of his heart's desire.

* * *

As she hears the words "Lose something, _**Princess**__?"_, Kyoko suddenly stiffens.

"Oh, mama!" cry her grudges as they rise like ghosts from her body. They moan in ecstasy at the demonic aura bathing them in anger and spite. Like an animated mannequin on a turntable, the teen actress stiffly and slowly spins to face the Visage of the Demon Lord himself.

"Tsssss...uuu...rrruuga-sama?" she stutters out in horror as the darkness forces the frightened actress's soul to revert to that of a small, petrified rodent. She drops immediately to the floor in apology although she is not even sure what she has done.

The combination of her scared expression and her formal address wounds like arrows into Ren's defenseless heart. The attack is so precise that the actor fails to cover his reaction in the seconds immediately following the blows. Although the actress prostrating herself at the Demon Lord's feet never sees the slip, her acting partner recognizes the weakness immediately. Until this point, Koga had thought that the taller actor had shared a close friendship coupled with a bit of a possessive sibling-like affection for their co-star. He had suspected even a bit of repressed attraction on the older male's part. The simple moment of unguarded emotion lays bare to the intelligent young man's eyes the truth. Tsuruga Ren is hopelessly in love with their young, little co-star.

This knowledge stymies the green-eyed actor for a moment. Koga tries to decipher how this might affect his plans, but his pounding headache prevents him from properly sorting the myriad of possibilities swirling in his normally more ordered mind. He can't decide if he should retreat and regroup or if he should remain and collect more data for later use. Koga's body decides for him; a new wave of nausea washes over his body. Shaking as he fights the desire to gag, Hiromune hastens from the green room leaving one of his two true targets alone with his candy.

As Fuwa Sho rounds the corner of the hallway, he notices Koga Hiromune moving purposefully in the opposite direction.

"Kyoko," the musician mutters as he starts sprinting down the hallway with his long leather duster trailing behind him. Fuwa slams against the door to the green room calling his childhood friend's name. His vision flies around the room in a panic until he finds Kyoko on the ground on her knees with Tsuruga Ren's hands on her elbows assisting her to stand.

"What did that bastard do to her," Sho demands as he rushes to their side and attempts to push Ren's hand off her one arm so that he can touch Kyoko and make sure that she is okay.

"I'll kill him," he bites out once Kyoko is on her feet once again. The musician moves to head back to the door and go after Koga.

"No one did anything, Fuwa-san," Ren calls to the musician although he feels just a bit guilty at the lie. Sho's eyes narrow in suspicion.

"If no one did anything, why is she like that?" Fuwa counters as he motions towards Kyoko who is still recovering from her frightened time as a small fuzzy prey animal.

Summoning his ample acting skills, Ren smiles nonchalantly.

"Kyoko is quite fine," he states firmly.

The musician stiffens at the familiar address and his guts suddenly feel queasy as he realizes one of the barriers between his childhood friend and his greatest rival has been breached. For a moment he worries that he should never have contacted the actor. Stamping down the insecurity, Sho reminds himself once again why he is doing this. He glances at the teen actress who appears to have recovered from whatever distress she had been experiencing.

"Yo, Kyoko," he greets with a smirk. "We ready for our lunch date?"

Kyoko stiffens slightly and glares at the musician. "It's not a date."

Sho just grins in reply as he watches her check the ground around one of the chairs as if she is searching for something.

"Loose something?" the musician asks as he finds himself unconsciously staring at the ground around the chair.

"Yes," she replies miserably as she places the cushion back on the chair. "I lost my White Day gift from Yashiro-san."

Unaware of the suddenly hurt expression on Sho's face as his one hand suddenly grasps the delicate bracelet on his wrist, Kyoko continues to look for her hairpin. Jostled from his guilt over scaring his kohai and dark thoughts about derailing his relationship with her once more, Ren finally remembers the small daisy pin in his pocket.

"Are you looking for this?" he asks quietly as he pulls the delicate piece of jewelry from his pocket and holds it towards Kyoko as if offering a peace offering. Kyoko squeals and powers past Sho to grab the delicate piece of jewelry from Ren's hand. She gushes her thanks before checking the daisy for damage. Smiling happily, she replaces the pin into her hair.

"Wonderful," cuts in Sho in a sarcastic tone. "Do you think we can get to eating now or does the great Tsuruga Ren have any more jewelry in his pocket for you?"

Both the actress and that actor blush slightly as they think about their recent trip to the jewelry store. Sho grinds his teeth at their almost identical expressions of happy embarrassment.

"Gah, whatever..." he mutters as he turns and stomps from the room.

"Shotaro?" Kyoko murmurs in confusion as she watches his exit. For the life of her, she can't understand why he is acting so bratty suddenly. She hears her senpai sigh and mutter something about patience before he scoops up his coat and follows the musician out the door.

"Now what is he doing?" mutters Kyoko in even more confusion as Ren chases after the younger man. The actress then grabs her bag and follows the celebrity parade.

When she exits the green room, she can see her childhood friend and her acting senpai in discussion at the end of the hallway. Feeling as if the axis of the world has slightly tilted, Kyoko watches the two handsome men speaking to each other quietly. Neither one looks particularly happy to be near the other, but they seem to share a common purpose. Kyoko shivers as she wonders how her world could have skewed so far off center that her rival and her mentor are acting civilly. After all, Ren has not manifested his gentlemanly smile once, and Sho has yet to outright insult the actor. Something is definitely off kilter.

The actress approaches the two popular male celebrities. They both turn their attention to her and smile tenderly. Kyoko shivers slightly at the mirrored expressions as she reaches into her purse and pulls out a pen. Tearing her gaze away from her gorgeous companions, she opens her fingers and watches as the pen falls to the ground.

Ren frowns and asks what she is doing. Kyoko's brows furrows, and she bends over to pick up her pen.

"Just making sure that the rules of physics are still working," Kyoko responds as she returns her proof of gravity back to her purse.

The corner of Ren's lips turn up ever so slightly at her strange response, but Sho breaks into loud laughter. Catching himself, the musician quickly covers his mouth and stifles the decidedly uncool sound of amusement. His eyes still twinkle with mirth as he clears his throat and recommends that they find someplace to eat. When Kyoko looks questioningly at the actor and then the musician, Sho states that he invited him. Although finding it strange, the actress can do nothing but accept that she has stepped into an alternative reality. She decides to just go along with it.

Stopping only to retrieve Kyoko's borrowed coat from a production room, the trio troops to Ren's vehicle for a short trip down the road to a small restaurant where they hide themselves in a back corner booth. Luckily for the tense truce, the booth has a circular table and a bench seat which allows both males a chance to sit beside their clueless female companion. Like two over-sized bookends, Ren and Sho slide into the seat on opposite sides of Kyoko who happily begins exclaiming over the lunch specials.

"Oh, my god!" exclaims their college age waitress as she approaches their table. Almost hyperventilating, the girl begs for an autograph. Both males hunch their shoulders and adjust their baseball hats while glancing around nervously. The waitress fumbles in her apron and pulls out a pad which she then trusts towards the center of the table.

"I can't believe you're eating in our restaurant, Kyoko-sama," gushes the waitress as she pushes her pad towards the startled actress. "Please can I have your autograph? Please? I loved your Mio. She was incredibly scary but kind of heart wrenching at the same time. I'm really looking forward to your new program."

Kyoko glances nervously at her two companions before reaching hesitantly for the pad. Anxiously, Kyoko writes a greeting and signature for the utterly flummoxed server. The waitress starts to walk away but quickly returns because she forgot to get the celebrities' drink orders. As the flustered server once again leaves the table, Kyoko glances nervously first at Ren then Sho. Her senpai's eyes twinkle in amusement, and he covers his mouth as a breathy giggle escapes his lips. Sho just pouts and mutters that she must not like music. This only makes Ren giggle harder. The musician glares daggers at the older celebrity.

After their drinks are delivered and their lunch orders placed, the trio settle into business.

Sho pulls some slightly crumpled copy papers from his deep duster pocket. He glances nervously at Kyoko as he sits the photo copies on the table. He fidgets by smoothing the wrinkles out of the paper. Both Kyoko and Ren reach for the paper, but Sho's hands prevent them from pulling them towards them for viewing.

"Just so you know, I didn't do anything with this pyscho-fan. Okay?" he states anxiously as he bites his lip and stares at Kyoko as if seeking her approval.

Both LME talents nod in acknowledgment and so Sho allows the threatening letters to slip from under his hands. The first couple of letters appear mellow and indirect in their threats but the third one directly accuses the musician of horrible abuse and that if he does not admit to his misdeeds that the writer will hurt him and his slutty actress toy. Ren's eyes narrow at the insult to Kyoko. The final letter, received at Akatoki just yesterday, states that the writer can see the headlines now "Innocent Whispers Star Hospitalized after Freak Accident Just Days after Release of Confession Single by Famous Musician". It goes on to predict even more dire consequences if he releases his new song.

The trio's food arrives before they can discuss the threats. Only Kyoko makes an attempt at eating. Ren and Sho just push the food around with their chopsticks.

"You didn't need to call me," Ren states as he reads the final letter one more time. The actor pulls out his cell phone. "If you sent a copy of this letter to President Takarada, he would have taken it seriously even without me."

The actor flips open his phone and dials the president's office. While he waits on hold for the president who is currently in a meeting, Sho turns to Kyoko.

"The letters aren't the only reason I wanted to meet with you," the musician admits. "Have you thought about what I told you on Sunday?"

Kyoko suddenly finds the tablecloth incredibly fascinating as she avoids meeting Sho's eyes. She nods slightly.

"I tried to think about it, but I just don't understand. It doesn't make any sense," she states quietly. "You can't be in love with me."

Fuwa sighs heavily as he pulls some more papers out of his pocket. He places a couple pages of artwork and some smaller written pages in front of Kyoko. She casts a quick glance at the art and catches her breath. Sho smiles gently at her cute expression as she pulls the paper closer to her to better examine that proposed jacket art for his new single. On the first page, a rough uncut piece of tourmaline almost the same shade as Kyoko's eyes sits on a dark velvet cloth with a back-light to give the gem a glow. A single flaw cuts across part of the gem. As if crawling from out of the gash in the tourmaline, a delicate fairy is slowly unfurling its luminous wings.

Kyoko's hand shifts the first page to see the second. This one has the same beautiful fairy standing almost defiantly in a set of partially cupped hands. Recognizing the hands in the picture, Kyoko glances from the adapted photo to Sho's hands which rest on he table. The same strangely feminine bracelet that circles the wrist in the photo also wraps firmly around the musician's wrist. Kyoko's fingers brush against the beautiful charm, and Sho flinches slightly.

"That's a beautiful bracelet," the actress murmurs. "Was it a gift?"

Sho swallows and momentarily looks like he is in pain.

"Something like that," he replies as he shifts his coat sleeve forward to cover the telltale jewelry. He taps on another sheet of paper on the table.

"I would like your permission to print this inside the CD jacket."

Kyoko picks up the page. On the page are three small pictures. The first is of Kyoko at around age seven carefully practicing Katsura muki on a discarded daikon. Another shows Kyoko listening raptly to Sho play his guitar at the start of junior high school, and the third is the same picture Fuwa showed Koga of their first day of school.

"How did you get these?" she asks as she steals glances at Sho's slightly sheepish expression. Sho groans and admits that he called his mother. When he notices Kyoko's excitement, the musician describes the entire humiliating call. He grimaces when he admits that he had to agree to come visit for Christmas or New Years in order to get her to send the pictures.

"She's proud of you, you know," Sho adds. "She thought that you did an excellent job as Mio in Dark Moon. She didn't like your other character though. The nasty little tart, she called her," Sho states with a grin. "She also said that you looked beautiful as the angel in my PV. She yelled at me though for making you play the part of the angel who killed my character. She told me I was an idiot for letting the other girl have the lover role."

"But..." responds Kyoko as she sets down her chopsticks.

Sho shakes his head. "I didn't tell her that you wanted to kill me. I didn't tell her that we barely speak to one another any more."

Kyoko's face falls as she thinks about the disappointment that she would be to the woman who had cared for her when her own mother abandoned her. A large hand covers her own, and she follows the hand up its arm to make eye contact with her concerned senpai who still sits on hold for the president. Quelling his anger at the blasted musician for once more proving how strong the string of fate connects the two celebrities from Kyoto, Ren offers a silent wish with his expressive eyes. He offers her a wish for strength and peace. The actress smiles tremulously for her senpai who returns her smile with a tender one of his own.

A low growl not unlike the sound from a cornered animal filters across the table. Ren shifts his eyes from Kyoko to the narrowed, clenched expression on Fuwa's face. For a moment, the actor freezes as if he suspects the musician will come across the table like a rabid animal if he makes any sudden movements. Ren watches as Sho draws his frustration and hatred back under his arrogant mask. With their temporary truce seemingly reestablished for the time being, Ren glances back to Kyoko who is glancing back and forth between her two companions. The actor assures her that everything is fine but has to stop speaking when the president finally answers his phone call.

While Ren explains the situation to Lory, Kyoko turns her attention once more to Sho's proof for his liner notes. She reads his intended dedication as well as the lyrics to the incredible song she heard on Sunday. Kyoko's hands tremble slightly as she reads it one more time.

"Are you sure you want to put this in here?" she asks.

Sho nods.

"You're sure?" she asks one more time.

"If you will let me," he replies.

Kyoko stares at the almost poet work of her childhood friend. She remembers the advise her mother gave her just last night about forgiveness being the only way to move forward and start living again. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Opening her eyes once again, she answers him.

"I agree on one condition."

"What's that?" Sho asks suspiciously.

Kyoko points to the first line of the dedication.

"You have to change this from 'my best friend' to 'my best friend, Kyoko'."

"You know what it will mean if I put your name in here?" Sho counters with concern.

"Yeah, I do," the actress replies as she smiles confidently. "It means everyone will know that we are friends."

"You're gonna get a lot of media attention from it and some of it will not be the best kind," warns Sho.

"I know," she confirms with a serene smile. "I think it's time to weather this storm properly. Don't you?"

As Sho nods and grins, Ren snaps shut his cell phone. He reports that the president would like copies of the letters and that he will work out plans to protect Kyoko. In the mean time, Takarada has requested that Kyoko make sure that she remains in the company of someone she trusts at all times. Kyoko agrees.

"Trust is the other thing I wanted to mention today," adds Sho as Ren gathers up the copies of the letters, and Kyoko stacks his proof paperwork. Both talents from LME stare at the boy from Akatoki Agency.

"Be careful who you trust, Kyoko. When I hurt you, I know I damaged you. I am sorry I did it, but until it is fixed, you really need to be careful. There are things going on around you that, well, with your naivety and your general kindness to the world that you just don't catch. Stuff from guys like the beagle. You need to be aware of the dangers they can represent."

"I know the dangers from that beagle denizen of hell."

Sho looks absolutely miserable as he stares as his tightly clenched fists. He swallows and continues.

"Not just him, Kyoko. There are lots of other guys who find you attractive, and you don't even notice it."

"Sho, you're being silly. No one else finds me attractive."

The musician raises his eyes in a pleading look to the actor across the table. Ren swallows as he prays that Sho doesn't say anything that is going to damage his relationship with Kyoko. He decides to answer before the musician can say anything more.

"Fuwa-san is right, Kyoko."

Kyoko moves her attention from Sho to Ren. The dark haired actor suppresses his panic behind a calm facade.

"You really have no clue about when guys find you attractive."

Although she fights the statement tooth and nail when presented by Sho, Kyoko looks into the eyes of her trusted senpai and accepts the criticism as truth. Her shoulders slump and her face falls. She dejectedly stares at her lap instead of at either of her companions.

Both guys immediately try to make her feel better.

"It's not a bad thing to trust and like people," comforts Ren.

"You just need to be careful about who," adds Sho.

"You just need to watch out for bad guys and playboys," supplies Ren.

"Yeah, like the beagle. And Koga Hiromune," Sho states firmly.

Kyoko raises her head and is about to defend her co-star when Sho opens his mouth again.

"And those Bridge Rock guys," he add as he thinks about the way they were talking about Kyoko on their show. As he remembers their familiar exchanges, Sho frowns. He completely misses Kyoko's hackles rising.

"Now you're just being ridiculous," retorts Kyoko loudly in defense of her Kimagure Rock co-stars. "I've known the Ishibashi big brothers almost as long as I have known Ren, and they are good guys."

The ferocity of her outburst startles both her companions. Ren now frowns as he imagines that Kyoko would have reserved this level of a response only for an insult against her precious Moko-san. His eyes once more travel to the leather bomber Kyoko borrowed from the oldest member of Bridge Rock.

"Maybe I don't know Hiro well yet, but I draw the line at Bridge Rock. I can trust them" states the actress as she glares at Sho. "Perhaps even more then I can trust you," she adds.

The three celebrities stare at each other in silence. The waitress sits the bill on the table, and both the musician and the actor reach for it at the same time. They glare at each other for a moment which makes Kyoko sigh. She reaches across the table and pulls the bill towards herself. As she pulls out her wallet to count out the money for her share, both guys start to protest. She silences them both with a single glare and the strange announcement that neither one of them has an ego problem so she can obviously pay for herself.


	46. Secret

**Secret**

The quiet trip to the shoot is unexpectedly uncomfortable for Kyoko and Ren. Normally, they are able to sit with one another in silence without much anxiety. As witnessed by their lunch with Sho though, today is not normal.

Ren maneuvers his sleek sports car expertly through traffic while his thoughts careen like a novice bumper car driver. He rages at the thought that someone has dared to threaten the girl he loves. Ren swears to himself that no one, not Reino from Vie Ghoul, not the seaweed head or his buddies, not Koga Hiromune or even some crazy fan of Fuwa Sho will ever hurt her. He will move heaven and earth to protect her. Although his resolve is unwavering, the actor's worries skip away from the stalker.

For ages, the actor has hoped that Kyoko would move past her need for revenge and to not waste even one more moment of her life on such a negative emotion. She seems to have made the first step in that direction today. He should be happy for his cute kohai, but the actor fears the reconciliation he saw budding between the two childhood friends. Although he is sure that the significance of the artwork went unnoticed by his clueless love, Ren realizes the similarities between the emerging fairy and the young woman in his passenger seat. He cannot help but curse that Fuwa seems to know all the right buttons to push when it comes to Kyoko.

Ren's lips compress, and he takes a couple deep breaths as he tries to calm his nerves. Even more than the musician's ability to know the actress' whims, Ren hates that the young brat has the courage to not only know what he wants but to pursue it with all his being. The singer is not a coward. He is not hiding behind a facade when it comes to Kyoko. Fuwa has decided what he wants, and he is pursuing her with all the weapons in his arsenal. With all his years in Kyoko's company and his unrivaled music skills, the number of weapons available to Fuwa are staggering. Ren steals a quick peak at the actress beside him who appears deep in her own thoughts. All the actor can do is fervently hope that the girl he so desperately loves does not fall for the musician before he has a chance to cast off his own shackles and show his feelings too.

In his peripheral vision, Ren notices Kyoko absently stroking the soft leather of Ishibashi Hikaru's coat as she worries her lower lip between her teeth. His hands tighten minutely on his steering wheel as he adds the hope that whatever connection she has with Bridge Rock is not enough to breach her defenses either. His kohai shivers and pulls the bomber closer around her body. She huddles in it as if seeking not only warmth but strength. Ren's green-eyed monster growls inside his head as he vows to buy her a new damn coat tonight no matter how much she protests.

Kyoko sits lost in her own thoughts. Memories from her childhood swirl at odds against the bitter thoughts from her first months in Tokyo. She can't believe that Shotaro has finally admitted how badly he treated her and that he insists that he has developed feelings for her. When he shared his song with her, she had truly believed that he was planning to use it as some kind of evil attack just like the huge bouquet and expensive chocolate on Vain Day. Kyoko shivers and wraps her arms around herself to ward off the cold depression that threatens to engulf her. Her childhood friend has offered her the very thing she so desperately wanted as a young girl. The problem is that she no longer trusts him. She has problems believing that he feels the way that he professes. On top of that, if he really does feel that way and if she decides to believe him, she fears that he won't remain feeling that way. Kyoko has picked up the pieces of her broken life once already. She is not sure she has the strength to fight through another broken heart.

The actress steals a peek at her senpai who is calmly driving as if lunch was nothing more than a minor irritation. She needs to speak with someone. Kyoko opens her mouth but just as quickly closes it without saying a word. She can't burden her respected senpai with these kinds of problems. For a moment, her resolve wavers.

"Ren is more than my senpai" she silently reminds herself. "He is also my friend. As my friend, he would want to help me, right?"

The actress steals another glance at Ren. She sighs and shakes her head sadly. Even if they are friends, she could not tell Ren about her fears about Sho. Emotion laden guy problems don't seem like the type of thing that you share with another guy. She decides that perhaps she can speak with Moko-san about the problem. Granted, Kanae does not have a very good opinion of love either, but perhaps she can offer the golden-eyed actress some hints anyway.

Desperate to think about anything else, Kyoko casts her mind around as she tries to find something to distract herself. She smiles softly as she picks a topic sure to distract, her fairy prince. Her smile deepens as she remembers her recent dream. A giggle escapes the actress' lips as she moves onto the memory of playing hamburger kingdom with Prince Corn. Although Kyoko had never gotten to meet the king or queen of fairy, she had a lovely afternoon making the acquaintance of the King of Hamburger Kingdom.

Ren glances at Kyoko when her cute little giggle escapes. He smiles in response.

"Something make you happy? Care to share?" he asks although he is secretly dreading the answer has something to do with Fuwa.

"I just remembered something silly from my childhood," explains Kyoko as she grins. "It's quite silly and a secret, but I will tell you if you make sure that you don't tell anyone else or make fun about it."

"Please, tell me," Ren requests. "I promise to keep it a secret."

Kyoko giggles once more and tells him how she had the pleasure of meeting the Hamburger King.

Ren pulls into the studio parking lot and turns to his passenger.

"With all that has happened today, you are thinking about a meeting with the King of Hamburgers when you were a child," he states in utter amazement. No matter how wonderful an actor he is, Ren is unable to keep his amusement from his features.

Kyoko folds her arms and frowns with her lower lip pushed forward.

"You weren't supposed to make fun of me," she pouts.

Ren can't help but laugh.

"I promised not to tell, but I never promised not to tease you about it."

In a huff, the actress scoots out the door and stomps towards the building with the sultry sounds of Ren's chuckles making her shiver even more then the cold.

Reaching the studio entrance, Ren and Kyoko find that they are the first cast members to arrive but that they are not the first actors in the lobby.

"Father!" Kyoko cries as her pout slips away in her excitement at the unexpected sight of Kuu. The teen grins and flings herself towards the veteran actor who easily catches her in his arms and crushes her in a hug as if it has been ages since they saw each other even though they just enjoyed dinner together last night.

After one final squeeze, Kuu places Kyoko back on her feet before his expression turns stern. He crosses his arms and pierces the newly arrived pair with a chilling display.

"Don't you think you are pushing it getting here so late?" Kuu inquires. Both Ren and Kyoko glance at the clock on the wall which confirms that they are almost half an hour earlier then wardrobe call as the older actor adds that punctuality is a hallmark of a true professional.

Kyoko grins as she wraps her arm around her visitor's strong arm. "Father, you sound just like Ren."

Kuu smirks slightly.

"I'm sure his father taught him all about the ethics of being a professional," the older man states with a meaningful glance towards Kyoko's senpai.

In response, Ren grumpily mutters "if you say so."

Both Kyoko and Kuu frown at Ren's slightly surly response, but the small slight is brushed aside as Kyoko discovers why Kuu has decided to visit them on set. When Kuu explains that he really just needed to see for his own eyes how Dark has changed, Ren hopes that Kingo's hatred of managers does not extend to all non-production visitors. Otherwise, Kuu's presence might cause an issue. The trio enters the studio only to find that they will need to wait until someone arrives from wardrobe to unlock the doors to the hallway that leads to the dressing rooms.

In silence, Ren watches as Kyoko describes her appearance this morning to her father. Both actors can not help but smile indulgently at the young actress sandwiched between them.

It is into this scene that Kyoko's best friend enters the set. Kanae's previous grumpiness has only decreased slightly, and she is dreading the upcoming shoot. Since their demon director is barely tolerable when she is in a good mood, Moko expects today's shoot to be a true test of her already frayed nerves. Kanae's vision scans the studio, and her eyes light on Kyoko. For some reason that the actress would rather not examine too closely, a real smile quirks onto her lips, and a bit of her anger from the day seeps slightly away. Kyoko always has that effect on her. Although she would never freely admit it to anyone else except under duress, the talented actress finds her best friend and rival utterly amazing and her company well beyond just tolerable.

Kanae's good humor takes flight though when she notices the two tall actors listening raptly to Kyoko's animated conversation. The young actress' own green-eyed monster sniffs disdainfully as it whines that Kyoko should be mauling her with an obnoxious greeting instead of entertaining those two overly tall, overly handsome, overly talented, and entirely too overly familiar with her best friend actors. The strange nagging feeling that she always gets when Kyoko discusses her adopted parents rears its head. In response, Kanae glares at the trio.

Suddenly, the world seems to shift as Kanae's incredibly impressive ability to memorize takes in a number of details at once.

"Oh good god," she mutters in horror as her body threatens to rebel. Her lunch feels like a rock in her stomach and her breathing becomes shallow. A wave of dizziness washes over Kanae. Her purse falls to the ground as her hand raises to cover her gaping mouth.

Just as suddenly as the original thought appeared, a myriad of questions now assault LoveMe number two. Does Kyoko know? If she knows, why didn't she tell her? Doesn't she trust her? If she doesn't know, why are they keeping it a secret? Are they plotting against Kyoko? Are they planning to steal her best friend not only from her but from the entire country? Should she tell her? Kanae's eyes narrow in protective concern for LoveMe number one. She decides that she needs more information before she knows what to do. Schooling her emotions, the young actress retrieves her bag, takes a calming breath, and calls an only slightly suspicious greeting to her best friend. Kanae will need to be at her best now. She would rather streak naked through the busy streets of Tokyo before she will let those two blasted actors secretly steal her best friend.


	47. Revelations

**Revelations**

Kyoko squeals in not only happiness but also relief when she hears Kanae's greeting. She practically floats to her best friend and wraps her in a crushing embrace. For once, LoveMe number two does not resist the hug. Instead, she wraps her own arms tentatively around Kyoko and glares over LoveMe number one's shoulder towards the usurper actors. Her eyes narrow further when the older actor develops a speculative expression before glancing towards his slightly taller and younger companion. Under her piercing and now knowing gaze, the older Hizuri suddenly feels the need to speak to the boss. With a nod of respect, Kuu pulls his phone from his pocket.

Ren's lips tip up just slightly in amusement over Kanae's seemingly possessive exchange. Ever since Kyoko's last birthday, the actor has been aware of slight moments when the young actress has tried to prove that she holds a more precious position in Kyoko's heart. Although the actress sees him as her rival, he would never begrudge Kyoko her dear friend. No matter how much Kotonami may dislike him, he is not her opposition. He is happy to share Kyoko's best friend position. It's the lover slot he will not share. Ren's eyes darken, and his smile slips away as he once again remembers his lunch companion. Kuon's father echos the frown as he recognizes an expression that belongs on his son Kuon's face not Tsuruga Ren's countenance. This second mirrored expression motivates Kanae to push out of Kyoko's embrace and recommend that they go prepare for filming.

Thrilled to have the chance to discuss her newest problem with Moko, LoveMe number one mutely follows LoveMe number two towards the door which leads to the dressing rooms. One of the wardrobe aides kindly unlocks the door to grant them access. As the two friends change from their daily wear to their characters' clothes, Kyoko starts to convey all the information about her lunch meeting with Sho. Kotonami listens intently as she finishes dressing in the conservative suit her character needs for the shoot.

When Kyoko's recollection finally ends, her best friend stares at her for a moment before asking her why she is even wasting her time dealing with the stupid musician. Kyoko tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"I thought you were focusing on being a great actress. Why are you letting that stupid pretty boy distract you from your new goal?" accuses Kanae.

"I'm not letting him distract me. He, well, he is trying to apologize. He wants me to forgive him."

Moko rolls her eyes. "So forgive him and move on. You don't have time for all this heart throbbing nonsense. Now is not the time for thinking about useless guys, no matter who they are. You need to stay focused. You want to be a great actress, right? You need to concentrate on that and not all the useless men that seem to be following you around."

"Okay, Moko-san," Kyoko agrees with a bit of a frown. She is not sure why her best friend seems so adamantly against her reestablishing a relationship with Sho. After a moment, she smiles because she realizes that LoveMe number two must just be worried about her getting hurt again. Warmth engulfs the teen as she revels in the concerned affection from her best friend. The smile dissolves slowly though as she remembers that Moko specifically said all the useless men not just Sho. She can't help but wonder who else her best friend means.

* * *

"Cut!" issues sharply from the director for possibly the tenth time this scene.

On the set, the actors and actresses blink and take a collective deep breath. The technical staff scattered through the studio groan at the order as they wonder which poor soul is to be lambasted this time. Every one of the workers except for the head make-up artist sighs in relief when they realize that they are not the target of the new outburst.

"Do something with him," menaces Kingo as he whips his arm in the direction of Koga. The green-eyed actor currently stands at the bottom of the set stairs. Even more so then this morning, Hiromune looks a bit green. Sweat drips around his face and for a moment, he seems to sway on his feet. Beside him, Kyoko reaches out and steadies her co-star slightly. He smiles softly for her as the actor settles his shoulder against the wall.

When the make-up artist moves close to the ill appearing actor, Kyoko backs away and intends to leave the filming stage. The director growls at her and demands that she stay in place. In response, Kyoko bows in apology while explaining kindly that she just wants to retrieve a drink of water for her co-star.

"If you would all get your collective asses in gear, you could have had a break already," snarls the frustrated director.

With her head still bowed, Kyoko worries her lower lip before pleading once more for a chance to retrieve the water. A soft yet firm voice cuts into her plea.

"Give this to him," Kuu gruffly states as he steps onto the set and offers a cold bottle of water to his second son.

Anger radiating in waves from his body, Kingo pivots to face the calm, self-assured Hollywood star.

"You promised not to interfere in the shoot. That was the only reason I allowed you to stay," Dark grinds in ill concealed disgust.

"How am I interfering?" Kuu inquires innocently with one eyebrow quirked. "You have already ended the scene for a break to fix his make-up. I'm just giving your actress here a quicker way of retrieving water so that you can return to filming in a more timely fashion."

Veteran actor and veteran director stare intently at each other without any answer until a small voice interrupts the impasse.

"Excuse me, sir, but can I take Hiro the water, please?"

Kuu holds the water towards the actress once more and tells her sure. Unexpectedly, Kyoko does not take the bottle from her adopted father though. Instead, she looks to Director Kingo for an answer.

"Gah, whatever," Dark replies grumpily although secretly pleased that the demure actress deferred to his decision instead of just following the wishes of the international film star who so rudely invited himself onto his set. The cranky director may have allowed his previous acquaintance access to his set but that does not mean that he is happy about it.

Everyone watches silently as Kyoko scurries back to Koga and presses the cold water into his hands. Ren's eyes tighten slightly at the concern that his kohai continues to show their bad boy co-star. He can't help but rage internally at what he interprets as continued attraction on her part for the green-eyed actor. Ren can not believe that his own feelings so perfectly mirror Fuwa's concerns. Koga is dangerous. Unfortunately for the tall handsome actor, he does not yet realize just how appropriate his insecurities truly are.

Once the make-up artist finishes her work so that the actor no longer looks quite so much like the walking dead, the director calls for everyone to report to their places. Sluggishly, Koga pushes himself away from the wall, but his eyes appear slightly glazed. He does not move to follow Kyoko up the steps. Kyoko turns to him and whispers his name. When she gets no response, she takes Hiro's hand and tries to lead him towards the steps while calling his name. Again, he balks.

Fearful that Kingo is going to become angry once more, Kyoko tries another tactic. The actress slips into her character. Since it worked on Ren when he was ill, she hopes that her newest co-star's acting spirit is just as strong. She leans against the actor and begins whispering towards his ear.

"Come on Big Brother. I need your help upstairs to get ready for our trip. We need to get our instruments for the concert."

Hiro responds to the call of his character's sister and docilely follows her up the steps. With Kyoko forcing him into character, Koga succeeds in completing the next couple scenes without incident. Each time a scene ends and the director calls cut, Kyoko steps to her co-star and works to keep him in character with little whispers and ad-lib lines. She almost expertly maneuvers the dazed actor through the scenes. Throughout the studio, staff watches in amazement at the tender affection emanating from the young actress as she leads Hiro through the filming sequences. Those watching the teen almost believe that Kyoko is truly the ill actor's sister.

Around her, Kyoko's co-stars likewise find themselves following LoveMe number one's subtle manipulation of the green-eyed thespian. Kanae watches in barely suppressed annoyance at what she sees as her best friend blatantly disregarding the wise advise she offered earlier. Personally, she can not understand why Kyoko is being so kind towards the walking tabloid scandal magnet, but she has to admit that her efforts are ensuring that the shoot is progressing. She just hopes that Kyoko has not decided to invest any of her affections on this new male. Kanae's eyes narrow as she considers how much she truly dislikes the handsome men that all seem bent on stealing her most important person from her life. Her eyes travel to Ren. She sighs in frustration.

Since most of his attention follows his current conquest candidate, Kijima discovers himself drawn into watching Kyoko also. He can not help it because Kotonami seems to spend most of her free time doing the same thing. Hidehito finds Kyoko's behaviors entertaining. He chuckles when he sees the young actress tease her character's brother into settling back on the prop bed so that they can start another scene.

Although she is playing the lead in the Ugly Duckling, Chiori takes time between filming sequences to follow LoveMe number one's actions. Once again, she is amazed to see the dedication that Kyoko devotes to her craft. The young actress finds her desire to prove her own acting ability grow within her chest as the day progresses, and her scenes reflect this renewed dedication. Chiori's vigor and dedication so closely corresponds with her character's growth that even Director Kingo can seem to find nothing to fault with her performance.

From his dark corner of the set, Kuu's pride in his adopted son grows ten fold as he watches Kyoko drag the obviously ill actor deeper into character and further from his physical illness. The international celebrity follows her movements in fascination. Just like when Kyoko played his son as an acting exercise, Kuu is enthralled to see a personality completely overtake Kyoko. Goosebumps travel up his arms and a huge grin covers his face as he memorizes every detail of her unscripted performance. The older actor knows that his dear wife will demand to hear every bit of their child's accomplishment. He completely forgets his original purpose in coming to the shoot. Thoughts of cataloging Kingo Kurayami's changes in behavior fall forgotten in the wake of his enjoyment from watching his pretend son's skills.

As the filming day continues, Ren's anxiety grows as he watches Kyoko's solicitous actions towards his acting rival. The frustration of watching Kyoko and Hiromune interact rakes across the tall actor's already frayed nerves. In an attempt to escape the stress, he too immerses himself in his character. It is the only defense mechanism he has readily available.

Oblivious to the stir she is causing, Kyoko concentrates on her character and her co-star as she gently leads him through their remaining scenes.

* * *

"Cut!" barks Kingo once more at the end of the final scene for the day. "Hiromune. Kyoko. I need to speak with you both. The rest of you are done. I expect you here tomorrow for the remaining filming."

With those words from their agitated director, the technical staff rushes to close shop for the day. Kanae and Chiori head quickly towards the dressing room followed by Hidehito. Concerned for his kohai once more, Ren moves slowly across the set as he watches Kyoko approach the director nervously. Her character has completely abandoned her as she anxiously stands stiffly with her hands clasped tightly to cover their shaking. Without his guide, Koga's character finally slips away also. His countenance changes slowly as his previous weakness and pale complexion.

Kingo's eyes spark in anger as he catches the slow progression of Japan's number one actor in his movement from the set.

"This does not concern you, Ren. Get off my set," he orders harshly as he correctly reads the young actor's intentions of watching over his young love.

Although internally he snarls in response to the director's command, Ren forces his gentleman's smile into place and politely wishes them all a good afternoon. A shiver travels up Kyoko's spine as she feels her senpai's eyes settle on her for a moment before he turns.

Ren's footsteps fade in the distance as Kingo turns his attention to the two co-stars before him.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, Hiromune, but you're done with filming for this week. I don't want to see you here tomorrow. We finished all your scenes today. I expect you to handle whatever illness you have by rehearsal next Monday, or I will have you replaced."

"Yes Director," Koga replies miserably as he concentrates on staying standing. In this moment, the actor could care less about anything that does not involve a dark room, a comfortable mattress and possibly a bucket to address his nausea. He is not even sure how he made it through the filming today, but he will not look a gift-horse in the mouth. If he somehow did well enough to cover his part today, he will take it. Unsure if he has been dismissed, Koga waits for a moment as the director continues.

"Kyoko, you do not need to report tomorrow either," states Kingo with the same harsh tone that he shared with her male counterpart.

"Yes, sir," she replies timidly.

"I will contact you both when I have timing scheduled for the Snow Bride segment so be ready. It will require some special set preparations and possible location shooting therefore filming will be on short notice," explains Kingo before he turns to leave.

"Good evening, Director Kingo," calls Kyoko pleasantly to his back.

"Good night, Kyoko," he replies clearly as he turns to face the young actress once more.

Kyoko smiles brilliantly at her director in response to her returned farewell, and Kingo finds himself responding with the slightest shadow of a smile. For a moment, Dark seems to lose himself.

"You did well today, Kyoko-san" he finds himself saying before a frown crosses his features. Abruptly, he turns and storms from the set. The door echoes his sudden departure.

Confused by the director's sudden mood swing and unexpected compliment, Kyoko stares at the closed door. A groan draws her attention though, and she turns just in time to see Koga stumble. Her arms instantly reach to help the actor. Her small hands grasp his shoulders as his hands seek her waist in an attempt to steady himself. Although she is not strong enough to keep Koga from sinking to the floor, Kyoko is able to protect his head from injury as his legs suddenly crumble beneath him.

"Hiro!" calls Kyoko as her own name issues from Kuu's concerned lips. As the veteran actor starts across the dim room, he watches his second son hit the ground under the dead weight of her co-star.

Once more, Kyoko finds herself trapped under the body of a larger actor in the impromptu impersonation of a pinned butterfly in an entomologist's collection. At least this time, she has Kuu to aid her. Although Koga is not as tall as Tsuruga, he is broader and more heavily muscled and so his weight just as effectively captures her. Kyoko calls to Hiromune and taps him on his shoulders trying to get him to move. Her efforts are rewarded with more groans. Kuu reaches their side and kneels to help.

After changing from his costume, Ren reenters the set in time to see his father reaching to help pull the collapsed actor off Kyoko. He hurries across the room also.

"Let her go, son," prompts Kuu as he tries to help Koga sit up.

"Can't" whines Koga as he tightens his grip on Kyoko's waist. Kyoko squirms, and Kuu tries once again to convince her co-star to release his hold on the young actress.

Feeling strangely comfortable for the first time in days, Koga refuses once again. Ren reaches the trio as Hiro's second refusal to release Kyoko ushers from the fallen actor's lips. Kuu frowns at the younger man who is resisting his efforts to free the slight actress from his grip.

"Come on Hiromune," prompts Ren as he too reaches towards Koga.

"No!" the actor replies in desperation as he tightens his hold on the trapped actress. Kyoko's eyes fly open wide, and her breath catches at his desperate bid to stay in place.

"Hiro, please, you need to allow me off the floor," pleads Kyoko as the two Hizuris beside her debate how to extract their precious loved one from under Koga's prone form. Kyoko wiggles her arm until she is able to rest her hand on her ill friend's cheek. The tender touch seems to offer the fallen actor a point on which to focus, and luckily, the Hizuris are not reduced to using brute force to remove Koga from Kyoko's body.

Groaning slightly, Hiromune finally releases his hold on Kyoko and allows Ren and Kuu to assist him to rise from his position. They settle him into a sitting posture on the ground. Kyoko scuttles backwards until she has room to sit properly also.

"I wasn't going to vomit on you again," whines Hiro, and Kyoko nervously giggles as she pats him on the arm.

Kuu suggests that Koga wear his costume home for the night and return it next time since he seems so indisposed. The veteran actor excuses himself and offers to retrieve the ill actor's personal items from the dressing room. Realizing that she needs to change too, Kyoko raises pleading eyes to her senpai. Ren sighs and nods at the silent plea that he stay with Hiro while she removes her costume. Kyoko rushes from the room as Ren also settles on the ground near his ill co-star.

Unsure of what to say to the green-eyed actor whose presence sets him on edge, Ren digs at the comment Koga mentioned to Kyoko.

"Were you ill during your shoot this morning with Kyoko?" Ren inquires with what he hopes is a friendly and concerned tone.

Unable to really think clearly, Hiromune responds honestly to the question. "Yeah, but it wasn't anything compared to last week when I lost my dinner all over her costume. What a mess."

Koga chuckles slightly at the memory as they are joined by Kuu once more.

The green-eyed actor continues his explanation, "You can only imagine my shock when the Kimagure Rock chicken I first assaulted then violently vomited on turned out to be my own co-star."

Ren stiffens at the comment.

"Chicken?" Ren murmurs as a dark shadow flits across his face.

Instantly concerned, Kuu watches his son struggle to cover his surprise at hearing about Kyoko playing the part of a chicken. The older Hizuri does not understand why hearing about the chicken part would upset his son so much. After all, Kyoko has been playing the part for over a year and a half and she does an excellent job in the comedic mascot role. Kuu frowns as a strange smile spreads across his son's face.

"Kyoko plays the chicken on Kimagore Rock?" Ren calmly clarifies.

"Yeah," replies Koga as he unconsciously deals more damage to Ren's peace of mind then any of his previous scheming has done.

Ren turns his eyes to Kuu and notices Kyoko standing behind his father.

"Did you know your second son played a chicken, Hizuri-san?" Ren inquired and Kuu nods silently. He is still confused at why Kyoko's mascot job is such a big deal.

Ren shifts his eyes back to Kyoko who is staring at Ren as if she is a small, helpless doe facing the glaring, blinding lights of an oncoming tractor trailer. She swallows and drops her eyes towards the floor.

"Kyoko," purrs Ren with his fake smile firmly in place. "How long have you played Bo the Chicken?"

She shudders and admits that she has been the chicken since the beginning of the show.

"Interesting," replies her esteemed senpai as he stands.

"I hope that you feel better soon, Hiromune," Ren states as he turns and leaves in shock. Silence reigns in the wake of his departure.

Kuu watches his strangely stiff son leave and then turns to Kyoko who is staring at the door with a guilty and heart wrenching expression on her face.

"Kyoko? Are you okay?" her acting father gently inquires. He may not be able to ask his real son what is happening, but he can dig in his adopted son's affairs.

Kyoko takes a deep breath and thwarts his attempt.

"Yes, father. I am fine," she promises before turning her attention back to Koga. Kuu does not believe her for a moment but does not know how to learn the truth. When Kyoko's attention turns back to her ill co-star, the incident falls under the bridge and is temporarily forgotten.

Discovering that Koga needs to drive himself home from the shoot, Kyoko insists that it is unsafe for him to do so. Since her previous ride seems to have left without her, Kyoko easily coaxes her father into offering a ride to Koga. A few minutes later, the trio finds themselves silently traveling in the back of the limousine heading towards Koga's apartment.

Kuu and Kyoko fall into a soft discussion of the taping while watching the shaking actor huddled beside Kyoko on the long bench seat. Kyoko stiffens momentarily as Koga's head falls against her shoulder.

"Please?" he quietly begs in a broken and needy voice.

Although uncomfortable with the weight on her shoulder and the closeness of his body, Kyoko allows the actor to keep his place. She worries as she feels heat from a fever radiating from him and the continuing tremors in his body. When they reach the high-rise maintained by Akatoki Agency for its single actors, Kyoko calls his name softly. The still trembling actor lifts his head and mumbles incoherently. Kyoko and Kuu kindly accompany Hiro to his apartment to make sure that he arrives safely. Kuu takes his keys and opens the door before helping the young man into the rather bland room. Kyoko divests him of his coat and hangs it in the closet as the veteran actor assists the younger man into his bedroom. Kyoko trails them into the room while she glances at the very empty room. There are no pictures of any family or friends like in her own small room. Much like Ren's apartment, there appears to be nothing to reflect Koga in the practically empty room. The room houses only a bed and a dresser. For a moment, she finds it strange that someone who insisted in his Kimagure Rock interview that his father was his greatest influence would not have a single picture of his supposed family hero.

Koga pushes off his boots and drops his wallet to the floor. Kyoko retrieves them. She places the shoes in his closet and his wallet on his dresser while Kuu leaves the room to retrieve some water for the actor.

"Kyoko?" mutters the prone actor.

The actress kneels beside the bed and brushes his hair from his face.

"Do you need something, Hiro?"

"Thank you, Kyoko," he replies softly as he opens his green eyes and smiles at the kind girl who earnestly offered to be his friend. He reaches out and gently brushes his thumb tenderly across her cheek. Koga's eyes slide shut, and he breathes deeply as if approaching sleep.

"I wish I could have been your real fairy prince instead of a counterfeit one," he whispers into the ensuing silence.


	48. Considerations

**Considerations**

Ren slides his car keys into the ignition but refrains from turning the switch.

"I can't believe she is the chicken," he mutters for possibly the tenth time in the past five minutes.

The shell shocked actor begins to laugh, and he does not stop until he is forced to hold his sides in an attempt to relieve the muscle spasms from laughing not only too hard but also for too prolonged a period of time. Ren can not help but be utterly amazed at his kohai's inability to fully grasp a situation. He has told that damn chicken so many things but Kyoko never let him realize she knew so many of his secrets.

Leaning his head back on his headrest, the now amused actor takes a deep breath and once more pulls his emotions back under control. In the distance, he can see his father's borrowed limousine stop at the front of the building. His dark eyes narrow as he watches Kuu and Kyoko assist Koga into the luxury vehicle. Ren's jealousy over Koga knowing the secret that Kyoko has hidden from him for so long roars right back to life. It doesn't bother him so much that Kyoko kept her Bo identity a secret. After all, they were not anywhere close to friends when he first met the over-sized rooster. Ren correctly assumes that his young co-star was worried about upsetting him and so she avoided telling him her connection to Kimagure Rock.

"So now I know why she has Ishibashi Hikaru's coat," he grumbles as he turns the key in the ignition. Before pulling from his parking spot, Ren opens his phone and dials his manager. When his colleague answers, the actor asks him to confirm an appearance on Kimagure Rock.

"How soon do you want me to try to fit it into your schedule?" Yashiro inquires from the other end of the phone as he expertly retains his phone while flipping open his planner with the other hand.

"The sooner the better," Ren replies.

Yashiro sits his planner on the table as he asks Ren why the sudden interest in the popular variety show. The actor sighs.

"I need to scope out the competition," he answers cryptically.

"Competition?" Yashiro repeats questioningly.

"Yeah, competition."

Yashiro suddenly grins evilly. "This has something to do with Kyoko-chan. Doesn't it?"

"You think everything has to do with Kyoko," Ren replies succinctly.

Yashiro laughs before replying "that's because it does."

Ren rolls his eyes and reminds himself that he really does need his manager and so murdering him and stuffing him down a sewer drain is not a viable answer. As the actor revels in his momentary violet desire to dismember his annoying manager, another thought invades his minds.

"Yashiro, did you know that Kyoko plays Bo?"

"Bo who?"

"Bo the chicken," confirms Ren.

"Um, no?" his manager replies. The older man rifles through his memory trying to find something that corresponds with a chicken. He can't think of a think off the top of his head.

"Wait a minute," Yashiro finally states. "You mean the chicken that visited you at the beginning of Dark Moon? That was Kyoko?"

Ren chuckles. He is happy that he is not the only one in the dark about the role. Yashiro soon joins his friend in amusement as they discuss how it should have been obvious that Kyoko was the chicken. Who else do they know who would go so far as to sneak out a chicken head and a duck body solely for the purpose of helping a friend.

* * *

Kyoko sits at the breakfast table staring into space with her half eaten meal cooling slowly in front of her.

"Kyoko-chan," prompts the okami-san gently. "Kyoko-chan."

The young woman finally seems to focus her eyes on her landlady.

"Your phone is ringing again," the older woman informs her. Across the table, her husband shifts his newspaper lower to steal a concerned glance at the teen who has already missed two phone calls on her cell phone this morning. The actress is so distracted, that the older couple doubts she even realizes any of the other phone calls occured.

"Oh!" exclaims that actress as she becomes aware of the vibration at her hip. She fumbles the electronic device out of her pocket and calls a greeting. At this return to normal Kyoko behavior, the taisho raises his newspaper once more. With an ear dedicated to following the conversation for signs of distress or problems, the older man appears to return to his morning routine. Kyoko replies in the affirmative a number of times before finally ending the call. She sighs. The taisho lowers his newspaper and folds it. He casually rests it beside his plate as if done and turns his full attention to the actress across the table. She if frowning slightly and so the okami-san asks what is wrong.

"I had thought I was going to get to go to school today since I do not have a shoot but Sawara-san called and informed me that I need to come to the office for a meeting."

"Hn," grunts the gentleman to show that he is listening as his wife clears the table of their dishes.

Kyoko falls silent once again. Sawara-san had also told her that there would be a LME vehicle coming to pick her up this morning also. Even as she contemplates the transportation offer, a sharp knock sounds at the back door. The okami-san opens the door and invites President Takarada's personal aide into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sebastian-san," greets Kyoko with a surprised smile.

The dark skinned gentleman nods in silent greeting.

Kyoko moves to grab her bag only to realize that she is wearing her school uniform. Embarrassed, she asks her temporary escort if he minds waiting while she quickly changes.

"By all means, miss," he intones softly.

Kyoko flies up the stairs to change. Once the young actress is beyond ear-shot, Lory's aide pulls a plain envelop from the breast pocket of his tailed butler costume. He hands it to the owner of the Daryuma-ya.

"President Takarada has some information that he felt you needed to know, sir. If you have any questions about the letter, please call him directly on the number in the letter."

The aide bows formally to the taisho who, in turn, glances suspiciously at the letter. He decides to read it after Kyoko who has just scurried back down the steps has gone.

"Someone will ensure the young miss is returned home safely," the cos-playing escort expresses as he ushers Kyoko from the room with a nod to both restaurant owners.

* * *

Arriving at the LME offices after an unsurprisingly silent ride, Kyoko finds herself escorted directly to the president's private conference room where the LoveMe girls had previously met about their parts in Innocent Whispers. The president sweeps into conference room one followed swiftly by Sawara Takanori. Lory notices Kyoko's nervous expression as she glances rapidly from her supervisor to the president of LME and back again. She can't help but worry that she did something to displease them.

"Good morning Mogami-kun," greets Takarada Lory who today is dressed like an 18th century British lord complete with a clubbed and powdered hairstyle to perfectly match his breeches, buckled shoes and fall away topcoat. For a moment, Kyoko once again wonders where the energetic president stores all his elaborate costumes. The brief musing momentarily chases away her nervousness.

After properly greeting both respected older men, Kyoko settles into a seat. Her direct supervisor sits beside her. As Lory moves to the seat across from the actress, a rather distinguished looking older woman dressed in a traditional woman's suit glides into the room. With a curt greeting, she regally sits beside the president and opens an oversized manilla envelop. The envelop bares the name Mogami Kyoko in tiny, precise letters. The office woman withdrawals three separate folders from the envelop and places them in a small pile in front of her. She then looks to the president as if to signal that she is prepared for her responsibilities.

President Takarada introduces Hara Tadako who is the head of LME's public relations department. He then explains that Hara-san has a number of stormy issues that she will be assisting Kyoko to weather properly. The eccentric gentleman nods to Tadako and she opens the top folder. With a calm and almost hypnotic tone perfected by a powerful woman in a field dominated by egotistical and uncompromising males, the relations department director begins her efficient exchange. She pulls an official looking document from the top of her file and slides it as well as an expensive ink pen across the table towards Kyoko.

"I need you to review this form. Akatoki Agency indicated that you have already verbally confirmed consent for these to be published. This form is a standard legal release for them to do so," she calmly explains.

Tucked inside the legal dialog, Kyoko finds copies of the childhood photographs as well as Sho's intended liner notes for his new single. Unable to help herself, Kyoko finds herself smiling tenderly yet with a hint of pain in her eyes as she reads his words once more.

**_This song is dedicated to Kyoko, my best friend and my greatest mirror._**

**_Through her eyes, I have been the handsome dream prince in a child's fairytale, the perfect playmate, and the greatest musician in the world. I was strong and brave and talented. Unfortunately, a mirror does not reflect just the pleasant. My reflection has shown selfishness, arrogance, and a complete lack of appreciation for the many things I have been given. I was lazy and cruel and cowardly._**

**_I have come to realize that my mirror was the greatest gift I was ever given. With the help of my mirror, I am able to see myself clearly and stride forward towards the person I want to be. Without the assistance of my mirror, I am unable to see my flaws. If I can not see them, I will never be able to repair them. Only with the help of my mirror will I be able to reach my full potential._**

**_I have benefited so greatly from my mirror that I wish that I could return even a small portion of the favor. I wish that my friend could see herself reflected through the mirror of me. She would then see how beautiful, talented, and charming she truly is. She would then know how utterly captivating she has grown not just in my eyes but to the entire world. Since my talents do not include being a mirror, I am hoping that this song reflects even a small portion of the truth of my best friend's reflection for she had always been the greatest of treasures, a true gem._**

"If you agree to them printing this material, you need to sign the third page and initial the first two pages at the bottom," explains Hara.

Kyoko picks up the pen and realizes that her hand is shaking slightly. Sawara notices her hesitation, and his heart clenches for the young woman who he has grown to appreciate not only as a performer but as a person.

"If you don't want this, you don't have to sign it," her supervisor offers. He realizes the can of worms this document is going to open, and he worries that LoveMe number one is not quite properly prepared for it. After his private meeting last evening with the president, the head of the Talento section finally believes he understands the truth behind Kyoko's strange behaviors in regards to Fuwa Sho.

Kyoko's golden eyes center on Sawara's genuinely concerned expression for a moment before sliding towards the President. She finds that she can not read the normally expressive man's reaction to this situation. Lory just patiently appears to be waiting for her decision. He offers no hint of what he feels that she should do with this situation. The actress glances once more at the form. She takes a deep breath and a firm smile grows across her face.

"No, this is what I want. I am ready for this."

With her own precise movements, Kyoko initials the first two pages then signs her full name at the bottom of the third page. She hands the pen and document back to Hara who then scribbles her own name as witness and dates the form. The department head then expertly sits the form back in the file and closes it. Hara puts the first folder into the manilla envelop before opening the second. The first page in this file is a list of points of discussion.

"Since you have chosen to create this media storm, you will need to comply with the following items. You are not to make any comments about your previous relationship with Fuwa Sho until you have been properly scripted on what to say. You will meet with my assistant after this meeting to start reviewing proper and natural responses for combating aggressive media exchanges. Given your talent as an actress, you should have no difficulty with these issues."

"Second, you may appear in public with Fuwa-san but you are not to enter his domicile at any time. You will not enter any type of commercial residencies alone in his company until you are over the age of 20."

Kyoko frowns in confusion and Hara smiles a bit.

"That means you can't go to a hotel or his apartment with him until you are no longer a minor," she explains. "Understand?"

Kyoko nods.

"Third, you will need to schedule some public appearances with your childhood friend in order to increase the transparency of your relationship. Sawara-san will assist you to schedule these events."

"Takarada-san has assured me that you do not currently have a boyfriend. This is correct?"

Kyoko nods.

"Since that is the case, you will plan to attend the Asian Television Awards with Fuwa-san," instructs Hara.

Lory clears his throat, and everyone turns their attention to the smiling gentleman.

"Unless you have someone else in mind that you would prefer to invite, Mogami-san," he prompts. "Or if someone else has already invited you."

Kyoko flushes for a moment before muttering that no one has asked her and that she didn't even know she needed a date. Lory chuckles.

"Of course you should have a date."

Perhaps a bit too eagerly, the president once again asks her if she has someone she would prefer to invite. Kyoko frowns as she considers her possibilities.

"Can Moko-san be my date?"

"Who is Moko-san?" Hara inquires as she opens her pen to take notes on her information sheet.

"Kotonami Kanae," Lory answers as Hara's hand pauses for a moment on the page.

"Kotonami, you mean the second LoveMe member?" the relations head replies evenly as Sawara smacks his palm against his forehead.

When Kyoko nods in response, Hara's dark eyes narrow,and her lips compress in annoyance as she informs the older males in the room that this detail would have been helpful in the planning stages. She informs them that now they will have to change their entire approach.

Lory holds up his hands before Hara unleashes her formidable temper on both her supervisor and Kyoko's supervisor for wasting her time.

"Mogami-kun, do you find girls attractive?" President Takarada inquires.

"Moko-san is very pretty," replies Kyoko earnestly.

"Kyoko-san," interrupts Sawara before this tangent can proceed any farther. He seriously suspects that the president is perpetuating this misunderstanding just to annoy Hara. "Do you want to date Kotonami-san, in a romantic way. Like a girlfriend instead of a boyfriend?"

"I don't want to date anyone in a romantic way," firmly states Kyoko in reply. "Moko-san is my best friend."

Lory sighs softly.

It is now Hara's turn to clear her throat.

"So, the answer is no to taking Kotonami-san or any other females," the older woman replies calmly as if the matter was of no importance in the scheme of things. In truth, the only reason Hara was annoyed at the possibility was that she did a substantial amount of work that would have needed re-planned if Kyoko preferred to date females. For a moment, Hara laments that it is not true. It would make the situation with Fuwa so much easier in the long run.

Lory sighs once more.

"Are you sure that there are no males you would prefer to ask?" the president prompts once more.

"Well, I could ask one of the Ishibashis but they have to perform that night on Kimagure Rock."

"What about Tsuruga-kun?" inquires Lory.

"Oh no," replies Kyoko. "I could never ask Ren. I mean, he has to be there already but I am sure that he already has a lovely date lined up. After all, he is the most popular actor in Japan. I am sure he has a whole list of women who want to go with him. I am just a new actress. I could never ask him. It would not be proper."

This time, it is President Takarada who wishes he could smack his forehead with his palm. Given his powdered hairstyle, he refrains from the frustrated action as he curses his friend's idiot son. That entire family does nothing but drive him to distraction. For a moment, he almost wishes they would all move back to the United States and stay there. The thought is fleeting though because as a business man, he can't help but appreciate Ren's presence in his company.

Kyoko's eyes suddenly light with an excited fire.

"Could I invite father?"

"No," Lory replies firmly as he frowns at the young actress for even suggesting such a horrible idea. Juli would kill him if he allowed anything even resembling a scandal close to her husband. Lory grins slightly though as he considers that she might make an exception for her adopted daughter's welfare though. As he imagines the entire exchange, the president once again decides that the Hizuris are the bane of his existence.

"Well, barring any better preferences, Hara-san, you can make the arrangements for Fuwa-san to be her date," states the president.

"Good," Hara calmly replies before turning her attention back to Kyoko. "The only other requirement at this time is that you should not agree to answer any media interviews without agency approval. If you are cornered when you are in public, you need to be polite but firm and inform the reporters that you will be happy to answer their questions if they contact your agency. This is especially important since you do not have a manager to help you avoid these situations."

Hara closes the second folder after handing a copy of the expected rules to Kyoko. She pulls forth the final folder.

"This third issue relates to the threats that have been received that are targeting you indirectly through Fuwa Sho. From a public relations stand point, I would just ask that you not discuss any of these issues in public and that you be vigilant in following the safety measures that LME places around you. Adherence will not only protect you physically but also professionally."

Hara asks Kyoko if she has any questions. The actress shakes her head. Gathering her final folders back into the large envelop, the older woman excuses herself from the meeting.

A short silence falls in the room after her exit. Lory finally interrupts the quiet to emphasis the importance of the safety procedures she is to follow until further notice. The cos-playing gentleman explains that Kyoko is not to leave the LME building, her home, her filming, or her school without the company of another approved escort. Sawara hands Kyoko a list of approved escorts. Lory stresses that she is to coordinate with Sawara to have a LME driver provide her transportation anytime someone on her list is unavailable to accompany her.

Lory's aide then steps forward and hands him a small gray box. The president removes the lid and hands the box to Kyoko. Inside the box, a small, masculine watch sits beside a couple colored note cards.

Lory explains the importance of the time piece. "You also need to wear this watch. You should keep it on at all times except when it needs removed for filming or for personal care reasons. Please remember to wear it when you go to bed also. If you remove it, you will need to enter a code to avoid sending an emergency alarm to the monitoring center. The instructions and key code are on note cards. If you should have any questions about the device, please speak with my aide. His number is also on one of those colored cards."

Once the president determines that Kyoko has no immediate questions, he dismisses her and Sawara. He watches apprehensively as LoveMe number one trails her supervisor from the conference room. He sighs once more.

"Hmm, that girl could take some lessons from Ren on staying out of trouble," Lory grumbles.

"But sir, you always complain that he is boring," reminds his stoic aide.

"Well, perhaps between the two of them, they work out to be normal," the president replies with another sigh as he exits the conference room to return to his office and his slowly growing mountainous pile of paperwork.


	49. Faded Memories

**Faded Memories**

"Kyoko-chan?" calls Yashiro Yukihito as he stands beside the distracted actress who is sitting at a small table in L.A. Hearts. The teen has a cup of cold tea that was originally served hot sitting by her elbow. A small pile of typed papers sit strewn across the table, but Kyoko is not looking at them. Instead, she sits with her chin and cheek resting in her hand and supported by her bent arm. Her elbow rests squarely on the table. Kyoko's normally alert golden eyes stare lifelessly into the distance.

The suit clad manager calls her name once more, and she finally draws her attention back to reality. She smiles and greets her senpai's fastidious companion.

"What are you doing here?" Yashiro inquires as he glances at the strewn papers.

"I'm supposed to be reviewing proper interview responses," admits the guilty actress. "But I seem to be running circuits in my mind instead."

"Can I help with anything?" offers the manager. The older gentleman always enjoys spending time with Kyoko. He finds her refreshing and captivating. He once described her to Ren as an ever changing kaleidoscope of expression. Her expression today is one he has never seen. It is pensive yet distracted.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Yashiro asks as his hand swings to indicate the empty chair across the small table. He does not have any pressing business until Ren finishes his shoot this afternoon so it is the perfect opportunity to spend some time excavating into Kyoko's psyche, an endeavor that can only help his charge.

Kyoko nods, and he sits. A waitress approaches. The manager orders an English pot of tea and two cup and saucer services before sending away Kyoko's cold beverage. He continues to watch the still distracted actress until the tea arrives. With an expertise derived from over a year of observing the teen, Yashiro fixes a new beverage complete with a single teaspoon of honey and a wedge of lemon. He hands the cup and saucer to Kyoko who politely thanks him. After fixing his own tea which is extra sweet and topped with a single shot of milk, Yashiro focuses his companion on her troubles once more. He prompts her to tell him what is bothering her.

"Do you think memories from childhood could be wrong?" Kyoko finally asks.

"What do you mean?" replies the manager in an attempt to find the exact meaning of her cryptic inquiry.

"Well, I had this event. No actually, it was a person that I met when I was six that meant so much to me. He was a magical fairy prince."

"Ah, the one you spoke about on Kimagure Rock," comments Yashiro as he thinks about the Kimagure Rock episode where Kyoko told her fantastical tale about meeting a fairy prince as a child.

Kyoko nods.

"Ah huh," she confirms.

"So why are you thinking so hard about him?"

"I am wondering if I am not remembering him properly."

"What do you mean?" prompts the manager as he takes another sip of tea.

Kyoko absently stirs her own cup of tea before setting aside her spoon and taking a sip of the slightly sweetened drink. She smiles at the perfect cup of tea that Yashiro prepared for her. His eye to detail never ceases to amaze the young woman. It is one of the reasons that he might be the perfect person to help her with this dilemma.

"In my memory, Corn was a handsome older boy. I guess three or four years older then me. I remember he had blond hair, and I thought his eyes were dark."

Yashiro nods in understanding and encouragement.

"Well, I am wondering if I am remembering his eyes wrong."

"Why?"

"I don't know," the actress fumes in frustration. "What if his eyes were actually green?"

"Green eyes. Not very common," comments Yashiro. "Don't you think you would remember if they were green since they would be quite unique?"

"I was six," stresses Kyoko. "Do you remember things from six clearly?"

Yashiro removes his glasses and wipes them with a soft cloth from his suit pocket.

"Six was a lot longer ago for me then you," he replies with a slight grin before replacing his glasses. Yashiro notes Kyoko's building anxiety and so he offers what he hopes is a bit of comfort. "Perhaps it was long enough though that the details are a bit fuzzy for you."

An expression of pain flits across Kyoko's features as she admits that she fears that too. She worries that one of her most precious memories is actually a dim shadow. When Yashiro asks her why she is worried about this all of a sudden, Kyoko has one simple answer.

"Koga Hiromune."

Yashiro's eyes appear four times their regular size through his glasses as they widen in response to the green-eyed actor's name.

"You think Koga-san is your fairy prince?" the manager sputters. The older man can not image how the scandal attracting, heavy partying, bad boy celebrity could be anyone's fairy prince.

Kyoko nods before drinking some more tea.

"Why would you think he is your fairy prince?" Yashiro asks with concern. He fervently hopes that it can't be true. His thoughts instantly run to Ren as he wonders how the actor will respond to yet another rival from Kyoko's past appearing in her present. For a moment, the manager wonders if Ren is truly battling fate in a hopeless campaign to win his lady love. Too many obstacles appear to be blocking his path to success.

"He knew stuff that he shouldn't know if he wasn't Corn. Things about my mother and about where I grew up. He knew I was a cry baby and he knew why."

Hoping to throw a shadow on Kyoko's belief in Koga, Yashiro points out that the actor from Akatoki might have researched her. Kyoko doubts that he could find that kind of information about her and expresses this to the manager. She admits that Sho knows some of the things, but she points out that there is no way he would tell Hiro about her. She describes the animosity between the two that she witnessed on their last appearance together. The loyal manager counters by saying that Koga is obviously human and not a fairy so how could he have been her fairy prince. It is the only argument he can find to discredit Ren's potential rival.

"That's the other problem. He never actually said he was my fairy prince. He just pointed out that perhaps my childhood friend only played the part to make me feel better. For so long, I thought that Corn was truly magical. What if he was only a boy playing make-believe to escape his own awful life? That demon from hell once insisted that Corn would have left this world or been insane if he continued to grow up with his life the way it was. He would be broken. I can't bare to think of Corn being broken."

Kyoko breaks into tears. Unsure of how to respond to the suddenly distraught teen, Yashiro tries to sooth her. Unfortunately, the manager does not possess the magic Ren shared with her in Kuruizawa. He fails miserably, and the actress continues to cry as other LME employees in the cafe cast nervous glances at the pair. Helpless, Yashiro finds himself patting Kyoko gently on the arm as he is reduced to muttering mumbled words of encouragement. The actress finally restores a modicum of control and wipes her tear stained cheeks. Her breath hitches as she fights to restore her raging heart to normal beating. With shaking hands, Kyoko adds warmer tea from the pot to her cup in a bid to distract herself.

"So what do you intend to do with your suspicion about Koga being your fairy prince?" asks Yashiro softly once he believes Kyoko has returned to normal. He hopes that distracting Kyoko with logical questions can help avoid another emotional melt down.

"I just don't know. I mean, I probably would have never figured it out if father and I hadn't taken him home last night."

Kyoko explains about the filming yesterday and about finally helping the ill actor home. Yashiro asks why this changed things.

"He apologized for only being a counterfeit fairy prince. He seemed really guilty too like he was truly sorry for tricking me when I was a child. I think I need to do something to let him know that I forgive him. After all, even if he wasn't a real fairy, he gave me a memory more precious than any other in my life. That deserves something, right?"

Yashiro's mind frantically races for an honest answer that won't undermine Ren's interests. The manager knows how much Kyoko means to Ren and does not want to see what little progress the idiot in love has made be overshadowed by a fleeting friendship from Kyoko's childhood. He finally settles on as neutral a stance as possible. The manager recommends that she just be his friend for now and that she see where it goes from there.

"I was going to do that anyway," Kyoko admits with a happy grin which quickly sinks into a frown. "I just am not sure how friendly I can be with him since he is not on my safe escort list."

When Yashiro voices his confusion over her escort list, Kyoko pulls the typed page from deep in the pile of public relations directives. She hands the list to him as she explains the threats that Sho received about her and the safety measures that LME is implementing for her.

Yashiro can't help but feel proud that his name is on the form under LME support staff. His name is at the top of the category and followed by the heads of the Talento, Acting, and Music divisions, the president's personal aide, the president himself, and all five of the full time driver/bodyguards that the entertainment company keeps on permanent staff. He searches quickly under the category of celebrities. As expected, Ren's name is there along with all three Ishibashis and Kotonami Kanae. Yashiro frowns at the thought of Kyoko being alone with Ishibashi Hikaru once more. He shudders as he remembers the awful feeling of doom when he finally admitted to Ren about seeing them in the hallway together. Doing his best to repress the memory, Yashiro reads the section on directors which includes only Kingo Kurayami. He is slightly surprised that Kingo, who has a reputation as being an aggressive and callous ass, is considered trustworthy by whoever made this strange list. Even more surprising then Kurayami's inclusion is the section listing non-LME related individuals. Hizuri Kuu and his wife are both listed as well as the couple with whom Kyoko lives. These are not unexpected. It is the final name that floors the manager. Yashiro's mouth falls open as he reads the name Fuwa Sho in bold print.

"So, you aren't supposed to be alone with anyone who is not on this list?" he confirms.

Kyoko nods.

"Does that mean you _**can**_ be alone with them if they are on the list? And you are okay with this?" he asks in amazement and just a hint of horror.

Kyoko nods and firmly explains that she can trust everyone on the list with her safety. Across town, a strange shiver of dread creeps up Ren's spine making him miss cue on a scene. Immediately, director Kingo jumps on the mistake. Dark's abusive response drives the actor's feeling of dread into the back of his mind for the time being.


	50. Regreted Rejection

**Regretted Rejection**

Aki Shoko's cellular phone sounds, and she snaps it open after frowning at the LME in the caller identification. She greets the caller then listens for a moment before extracting her PDA from her pocketbook in order to access her charge's schedule. She taps furiously on the small device as the voice continues it monologue. When Hara Tadako finishes her unexpected announcement, Shoko promises to be in touch soon. The sexy manager then closes her phone and stares at it in utter disbelief. Her shock is interrupted by her musician charge whining that he needs a drink.

"So go get one," she replies without thinking about how she normally responds to these types of requests. She doesn't rush from the room and retrieve his immediate need. She just continues to stare in disbelief at her closed phone.

Looking up from his seat at the conference table, Sho pushes aside the huge pile of possible costumes for his next television appearance. He asks his normally over-accommodating manager what is wrong since he realizes that he is not going to get his drink until Shoko comes back to herself. Shoko turns her shell-shocked face towards the blond teen and informs him that LME has requested that he accompany Kyoko to the Asian Television Awards in a couple weeks in Singapore.

"Really?" the musician replies in almost equal shock for the first second after hearing the news. His face glows with pleasure and excitement. Suddenly realizing that he is acting like a love-sick junior high kid, he quickly covers his initial response. He snorts and smirks.

"Oi, it's about time she realized she belongs beside me," the arrogant teen announces.

His manager shakes her head at his idiocy but can't help but be glad that at least Sho is no longer claiming that he owns Kyoko. Keeping her beside him is a definite improvement over feeling ownership. She informs Sho that they can move his photo shoot on December 14th and then he will have a clean schedule in order to attend the awards. Sho asks her to do it as soon as she gets him a drink. Shoko shakes her head and agrees to retrieve the beverage as long as Sho calls and confirms his attendance with Kyoko. A hint of an evil grin blossoms on the musician's lips as he agrees to call.

"Be nice, Sho. Don't make her regret asking you," Shoko warns even thought she already knows it is useless. Sho will be Sho and no amount of good advice will stop him.

Kyoko sits memorizing her script for The Snow Bride on the obnoxious pink couch in the LoveMe room. As she closes her eyes and imagines herself stealing Hidehito's character's life a slightly evil grin mars her face. She then imagines how she will move when she approaches Hiromune and keeps breathing life into his body. Kyoko shivers in anticipation as she imagines the gorgeous costume she is sure to be given to play the part of the lady of the snow.

Kyoko's body suddenly begins to shimmy as her phone vibrates. Kyoko immediately answer the phone.

"Yo, Kyoko," Sho greets after Kyoko's more traditional greeting.

The actress politely inquires for the reason of Shotaro's call.

"Oi, I called to say I am not busy so I guess I can go with you to your little ceremony."

Kyoko frowns slightly. "I wouldn't want to be a bother," she responds at his less then enthusiastic agreement. "If you don't want to go, I can find someone else to ask."

"Like who?" snorts Sho arrogantly. Luckily for him, he keeps from adding the previously expected a rude comment about who would want to date a plain girl like her.

Kyoko doesn't have to search long for the perfect name to force Sho into his place.

"I'll ask Ren."

Sho notices that his plans are about to blow up in his face and so he back tracks.

"Aw, Kyoko, you can't ask that no talent giraffe," whines the musician.

"Why not?" huffs the actress.

"Because you already asked me!" Sho shouts in reply.

Kyoko gasps at Sho's show of emotion, and she almost misses his next, more softly spoken statement.

"And I really want to go with you," he admits.

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place, you jerk."

Sho remains silent which makes Kyoko sigh.

"You know, you really don't need to hold up your Fuwa Sho persona with me Shotaro. I know you better then that."

"Eh," is his only verbal reply. Too bad for Kyoko, she can not see the peaceful grin on Sho's face as he listens to her continue to scold him about the pitfalls of always putting on a false face.

* * *

Elsewhere in the LME building, yet another popular celebrity who desperately needs to hear the same lecture from Kyoko stands waiting for his manager to finish on the telephone so that they can grab some dinner. After dinner, Ren has his live appearance with LoveMe number three to start his part of the media whirl for Innocent Whispers. Ren waits with his back leaning casually against the door jam of the tiny office assigned to he and Yashiro. As he patiently listens to the one sided conversation, the actor contemplates what his favorite kohai might be doing at this time. His hand travels unconsciously to his shoulder bag that currently houses the expertly crafted jewelry pieces from Buckingham's. He can't wait to give the gift to Kyoko and see her eyes light up with delight.

His thoughts are interrupted when Lory's aide approaches him and hands him two envelops. One has his name printed on it, and the other has Yashiro's name on it. Uncertain of the contents, Ren frowns at the missives, but when he looks up to question the delivery man, he is gone. Curiosity confirmed, the actor opens his envelop and begins to read the letter from Takarada Lory. It details the threats about Kyoko that he already knows as well as the safety measures in place. Furthermore, it explains the president's desire that each person listed on the enclosed list make their best effort to ensure that the young actress is in the company of someone on this list any time she is not in a controlled setting such as home, the office, school, or filming.

Yashiro ends his phone conversation. He turns to Ren who, in turn, hands him his own envelop. His actor friend offers a quick explanation about the purpose of the letter. It is then that Yashiro comments about sharing tea with Kyoko today. He strategically avoids mentioning what they discussed, and Ren is preoccupied enough to miss Yashiro's slight nervousness.

"Perhaps we could see if she is still here," comments Ren. He smiles in anticipation at the thought of seeing the young actress. "Maybe she would like to have dinner with us?"

Yashiro agrees and suggests that they check the LoveMe room since she had mentioned returning there to study her script until Sawara-san took her home this evening. The pair head directly to the recently only rarely used pink curse room to find Kyoko having a quite loud yet distinctly childish argument on her phone. Noticing her audience, Kyoko immediately ends her phone conversation. Snapping shut her phone, she turns and bows formally to her two respected guests. She apologizes for her rude behavior. Of course, Ren and Yashiro assure her that it is fine. Kyoko raises from her bow with her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Although thoroughly charmed by her expression, Ren tries to alleviate her discomfort by ignoring her previous behavior and skipping directly to asking her to dinner. She readily agrees when Ren offers to drop her at home on his way to his television appearance. Kyoko counters with the suggestion that they eat at the Daryuma-ya. Decision made, Ren calls Sawara to inform him that he is taking Kyoko home, and the trio heads to the garage.

On the way to their destination, Ren decides to broach the subject of Bo. Although anxious at the mention of the Kimagure Rock mascot, Kyoko is thrilled to learn that Ren does not mind her secret. In fact, he is amused by her efforts as Bo. The actor thanks her once more for helping him and expresses how much her fowl kindness aided him. With the air cleared once more, the trio falls into a more comfortable mood.

* * *

Once seated in the restaurant that Kyoko calls home, Ren pulls a medium-sized, flat box from his bag and slides it across the table to Kyoko. The teen removes the lid to reveal the amethyst and gold jewelry that Ren picked for her to wear for the award ceremony. Yashiro gasps. He quickly glances at Ren and can barely contain his desire to squeal at the expression on the idiot-in-love's face as he watches Kyoko trail her fingertips across the delicate pieces. The tender expression thoroughly announces to the world that Ren would gladly give Kyoko the world if she would allow him.

"You should try them on," prompts Ren with a slightly husky whisper.

Kyoko meets his dark eyes and smiles brightly. She reaches toward the ring first but Ren's long fingers reach it first. He slips the amethyst ring from its resting place and holds it out for Kyoko. Unconscious of the romantic nature of the gesture, Kyoko holds her left hand out to her senpai and watches as he slides the ring onto her finger. Yashiro sighs and Kyoko grins.

"It's perfect," exclaims Kyoko as she holds the ring up to admire it on her finger. Ren and Yashiro can not help but chuckle at the very typical feminine response to a new ring. Her reaction tickles them because Kyoko is normally not inclined to respond in typical fashion to much of anything.

Ren retrieves the bracelet and places it on her right wrist. It also fits perfectly. Kyoko lifts the anklet from the box and leans over to check its fit. There are not problems with it either. Finally, Kyoko attempts to secure the necklace into place but has minor difficulty with the clasp. Standing, Ren moves behind her seat and gently takes over the delicate necklace ends. Kyoko thanks the actor as she uses her hands to hold her hair off her neck to make it easier for Ren to affix the clasp. Ren revels in the intimate gesture of helping Kyoko with her jewelry, and he can't help but brush his fingers along the back of her neck. The tender touch sends a shiver down Kyoko's spine

"Ren?" she asks in a slightly nervous voice.

The actor takes a deep breath and gets control of his expression which has slipped once more.

"All done, Kyoko," he mutters as he once again returns to his seat.

Hoping to cover the suddenly charged and slightly uncomfortable atmosphere at the table, Yashiro comments "the jewelry is lovely, Kyoko-chan. I can't wait to see them with your dress."

"Thank you, Yashiro-san. Ren did a great job picking them out, didn't he?"

The manager nods and agrees.

Their dinner arrives and Kyoko quickly returns the jewelry to the box. Most of their meal passes with Kyoko and Yashiro discussing how filming for Innocent Whispers is progressing. Yashiro is excited about the premier since he has not been allowed to attend any of the filming. He feels slightly disappointed at not being at the taping. The manager loves watching both Ren and Kyoko work. He is also sure that he would enjoy watching all the skills of the talented cast in this special production.

As the meal comes to an end, Ren clears his throat a bit nervously. He steels his nerves and finally decides that now is the time to move forward.

"Kyoko," he states to draw her attention. The actor moves his hands to his lap and nervously clenches his knees. "I was wondering if you would be interested in acting as my companion for the Asian Television Awards. After all, we both need to be there and its normal that..."

Ren's voice trails into silence when he notices the horrified expression on Kyoko's face. He immediately tries to cover for what he thinks is his moving too quickly for Kyoko's comfort level.

"Don't worry about it, Kyoko. I just thought that we should go together since we were co-stars in Dark Moon. We are friends and it is just a friendly invitation. I don't want you to feel pressured or anything."

If anything, Ren's continued explanation only makes Kyoko's expression seem more pained.

"I am so sorry, Ren," responds Kyoko in a miserable tone. "I can't be your companion because LME already set up an escort for me."

Both males are floored by the actress' admission. For a moment, Yashiro and Ren stare in disbelief at the pretty, young actress.

"Who?" bites out Ren as he fails at controlling his frustration.

In the smallest voice possible that would still be audible, Kyoko whispers "Shotaro."

Ren closes his eyes, and he takes a deep breath to calm the turmoil raging in his soul. Silently, he curses fate and his own company for thwarting him once again.

"It's okay, Kyoko," he finally states as he opens his eyes to see his love clenching her napkin tightly in her hands with waves of misery rolling off her body. Although unable to summon a real smile, Ren is able to achieve a neutral expression when he continues to say "I just thought it would have been nice to go together. I am sure that everything will work out for the best. Please do not worry about it."

Kyoko raises her head.

"I am so sorry, Ren. I would have liked to go with you," she admits honestly.

Her admission pulls the tiniest hint of a smile from Ren as he assures her once more that it is okay. Leaving money on the table for his and Yashiro's meals, Ren stands and wishes Kyoko a good night. Yashiro follows his charge from the restaurant leaving a still disheartened actress in their wake.

Settling into the car, Yashiro broaches the subject by lamenting LME's interference. Ren's hands tighten on his steering wheel.

"Not now, Yukihito. Please," begs Ren as he wages a war with his emotions as he pulls into traffic. Silence reigns in the vehicle the entire trip to the television station.


	51. Fast and Slow

**Fast and Slow**

Kijima Hidehito slides his newest baby, a three month old Lotus Exige S in British racing green, close to the curb in front of a decidedly poorly maintained home in a neighborhood where the actor feels mildly nervous and definitely out of place. After killing the stereo, he double-checks the address one more time before flipping open his phone to call Kotonami Kanae. The actress answers on the second ring.

"Is your car running?" the slightly surly teen confirms.

Kijima shakes his head and assures her that it is.

"Is the passenger door open?"

The actor chuckles and reaches across his cream colored leather passenger seat and pushes open the door.

"It is now," replies Hidehito.

"Good," replies Moko as she takes a deep breath. "If you value your life and limbs, I recommend that you have your foot on the petal and your hands on the wheel ready to burn rubber the minute my rear hits the seat. Promise me that no matter what you see that you will accelerate out of here as soon as I am in the car."

"Acceleration is one of my baby's specialties," promises the older actor.

"Okay. Then be ready. Here I come," replies the actress before the call disconnects.

Kijima watches the front door but sees no movement besides the fluttering of a faded curtain at one of the windows as a woman, possibly his age or a little younger, sneaks another peak at the British hardtop roadster sitting in front of the house. He is startled from his perusal of the house front when an eerie cry sounds. The strange sound reminds him vaguely of the dramatically overdone Indian war cries in the black and white American cowboy movies that his father used to force him to watch as a child. Fleeting memories of Glenn Ford, Audie Murphy, Gary Cooper and, of course, John Wayne bring a smile to the actor's face. His dad's obsession with Western cowboys had rubbed off on him, and he had insisted that when he grew up that he was going to be a cowboy too. His dad had just laughed and told him that the only way to be a cowboy now was to be in movies. It had been the start of his fascination with becoming an actor. For a moment, Kijima misses his quiet father who never did get to see him act in a cowboy movie.

Kijima is forced from his short jaunt down memory lane when the battle cry reaches a level to rival his car's impressive stereo system. The actor turns his attention to the side of the house just in time to see his co-star sprinting at full speed towards his car. A pack of children pursues Kanae like wild dogs on the hunt. His co-star's hair streams behind her, and his jaw drops in utter amazement as she hurdles from the grasp of one of the wild children attempting to tackle her. Kijima watches as Kanae seems to fling a dozen small packages from her hands. The packages fly over her shoulder, and the lead children pounce on the tiny offerings affording the frantic actress the seconds required to fling herself into the passenger seat.

"GO!" she screams even before her body touches his seat.

Laughing at the unimaginable entrance of his beautiful companion, Kijima slams the car into gear and darts his vehicle back into the empty street. The engine roars to life and soon the demon children are nothing but a memory in the rear view mirror.

Kotonami sighs a loud "Mo" and relaxes against the plush leather seat before properly strapping her seatbelt.

"Nice get away," she states with a small smile. "You were right. Your baby does accelerate well."

"0 to 100 in 4.1 seconds," replies Kijima with pride and a boyish smirk.

"Don't drive that fast in my neighborhood," warns Moko with a pinched frown.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the actor replies smoothly as he shifts and returns his hand to the steering wheel. Kijima notices his companion watching his hands as they pass through the routine motions of driving. "Don't worry," he teases. "I didn't grow a third hand."

The comments pulls a genuine smile from Moko, and she relaxes slightly. To cover the ensuing silence that settles into the road hugging vehicle, Kijima inquires into Kanae's preparations for the next rehearsal. They fall into a lively discussion about the next script which lasts until they reach the studio.

Tonight's interview is a very casual appearance, and Kanae is pleasantly surprised to find her co-star to be very professional throughout the live broadcast. The older actor is quite complimentary of the three LoveMe females in the production. He often deflects questions specifically about his appearance so that it reflects the entire cast or at least one or two others in the production. Kanae's esteem rises even more for the oldest member of their cast when the pretty young woman interviewing them tries to get the actor to dish dirt on the other cast members and their director. Hidehito refrains from blasting even the demon director or the somewhat less then professional green-eyed co-star.

"This production has a number of very unique and almost sinfully talented individuals both in front of the camera and behind it. I firmly believe that no one will feel the least bit slighted by taking the time to watch Innocent Whispers. It is working out to be more than an innocent romp. It is looking to be a true masterpiece of acting and directorial detail," expresses the actor. He grins a bit sheepishly. "In fact, with the talent I have seen so far, I am feeling motivated to improve my own performance. Director Kingo expects so much from each of his performers and as one actor or actress rises to his challenge, it forces the rest of us to improve our own contributions."

Hidehito then nonchalantly turns to Kanae and asks her if she felt the same way. Thinking back to how Kyoko had lead Hiromune through his performance yesterday which in turn led to both Chiori and Ren immersing themselves in their parts even further, she can't help but agree.

The male host of the show finally focuses on Kotonami and asks for her if she is looking forward to anything special about the program. The actress takes the opportunity to explain how excited she is to work with the current cast and that she is especially excited for the start of the next episode because the first of their special guests will be appearing.

"Oh, is someone special appearing on that program?" the female host asks as she senses a possible chance to gossip.

"Actually, three very special men will be joining the cast for the episode," explains Moko. "We will have the pleasure of three generations of Uesugi males performing with us. Joining not just one but all three legendary actors on a stage will be a true honor."

"If I remember correctly, you starred opposite Usdugi Hio on a production last winter, correct?" inquires the host.

Kanae is quick to agree and extol the impressive skills of the younger but significantly more experienced actor. Listening to his co-star, Kijima feels a bit of a pinch in his chest. For a moment, he wonders if he will ever be able to impress the pretty actress enough with his skills so that she will say such lovely things about him too. The slightest darkening in his eyes denotes a frown that does not appear on Kijima's lips as a thought tails his speculation. He suddenly wonders how old his co-star actually is. Although she appears a couple years older then the other LoveMe members, he starts to wonder is she might not be a bit younger then he originally thought. He listens to Moko a bit longer and then starts to wonder if Uesugi Hio might be older then he thought also. The actor starts to feel a lot older then his twenty-five years and the nagging doubt that Tsuruga had helped him defeat starts to rear its ugly head once more.

"Am I in over my head?" he wonders silently as he watches his gorgeous co-star glow in the spotlight. Fleetingly, Hidehito wonders if the youngest Uesugi might not be a bit older then the grade school kids he normally play. The actor worries that the youngster may be actually closer in age to Kotonami then he is. It makes him uncomfortable to consider that perhaps the reason he can't catch the interest of his current pursuit because she is interested in a much younger target herself. He is not sure his ego can take that kind of blow.

Kijima misses the change in topic introduced by the hosts because of his contemplation. Kanae turns her attention to the pensive actor and shares an alluring smile with him as she describes how impressed she was with his performance when he made his bet that he could get through the practice scene with only three mistakes. She explains how much of an accomplishment it was since the director is so exacting in his expectations.

"I'm actually lucky I did not take him up on the bet. Kijima-san succeeded in completing the scene just like he anticipated," Kanae explains with her face conveying respect and a hint of amusement. "IT was lucky for me because, after all, I hate to lose."

Kijima's doubts scuttle under his own fighting spirit as he grins in response. He is tickled to hear Kotonami seeming to warm to his talents if not his masculinity yet.

"I hate to lose too," he teases. "So I guess I will just need to keep trying until I am the winner."

The hosts laugh and wish them both luck in what they erroneously believe to be an acting competition. They then wish them both good luck with their project. The older actor can not help but grin. He is happy to accept their wishes for good luck. If that is what it takes to capture his prize, he will take any boons they have to offer. Hidehito takes a moment to enjoy the spirited appearance of his companion. It may be a slowly progressing campaign but Kijima fully intends to win the war.


	52. Warmth

**Warmth**

"Are you okay?" inquires the Okami-san as she places a large plastic bin of dirty dishes on the counter beside the dishwasher which Kyoko is busy utilizing to clean up after the dinner rush. After Ren and Yashiro left the restaurant, Kyoko had been desperate for a diversion and so she begged to help the older couple instead of retreating to the silence of her room where she would be sure to do nothing but worry. The older woman glances with concern at the young actress when she once more replies that she is fine. Leaving the kitchen, the older woman can not help but sigh. It is obvious that something is bothering her young boarder, and it saddens the older woman that Kyoko will not share her distressing concerns. Not for the first time, the traditional woman wishes that the young girl that she and her husband both love like a true daughter would share her worries with her. She has always believed that it is a parents duty to help his or her child, and the woman can not avoid the desire to aid Kyoko in facing whatever issues have fallen roughly into her young lap.

The Okami-san enters the dining area of the restaurant just as the bell jingles to announce a new arrival. Unconsciously, she greets the new guests with her customary welcome until she realizes that the late evening customers are actually special guests here for Kyoko and not food.

"Kyoko is in the kitchen helping with the dishes," the traditional woman explains to her more modern counterpart. "You're welcome to go right back if you wish."

With a beautiful smile that lights up her blue eyes, Hizuri Juli thanks the other woman before gliding regally through the archway into the private area.

Distracted by the Taisho's expert cooking skills, Kuu wanders over to the diner-like service counter and strikes up a conversation with the stoic gentleman while his wife collects their unsuspecting second son. Fifteen minutes later, a still slightly distracted Kyoko follows her adopted mother from the private part of the business. She has a ragged overnight bag slung over her shoulder. The Taisho's dark eyes narrow slightly when he witnesses the bag.

"Are you going out for the night, Kyoko?" the chef asks with a piercing look.

A bit startled to have the older man inquire directly about her plans, Kyoko instantly replies that the Hizuris have invited her to spend their last night with them at their hotel.

"We'll make sure she gets safely to school tomorrow morning," offers Kuu as he snags a final bite of the beef special from a large red bowl that the Taisho offered him while he waited. The restaurant owner nods once to acknowledge that he is placing Kyoko's safety in their hands. After reading the letter from the president of LME, the Taisho and his wife are appropriately horrified that someone is threatening to hurt their daughter. Even with the assurance of protection from the visiting American celebrities, both the Taisho and the Okami-san watch their cute charge exit their company with concern in their eyes. Silently, the Taisho hopes that Kyoko will be safe while his wife adds her own hope that Kyoko will at least share her concerns with the Hizuris. Although slightly jealous with the thought that the Kyoko may consider the sophisticated and gorgeous model more of a mother then herself, the older woman can not help but hope that Kyoko will share her issues with Hizuri-san. Like a true parent, her desire for Kyoko to be happy and safe far outweighs her own petty issues.

* * *

Kyoko comes padding on bare feet from the opulent hotel bathroom in the Hizuri's suite. She is dressed warmly in her favorite fuzzy pajamas. The comfy clothes are made from the softest brushed fleece that the actress has ever felt. The loose fitting pants are soft green patterned with tiny yellow flowers while the top is a solid green with a huge flower on the chest. On the edge of the flower, three fairies flutter around it as if gardening. One holds a watering can, one holds a tiny trowel and one holds a pair of pruning shears. When Kyoko saw the pajamas on the clearance rack last spring, she immediately knew that she had to have them, and the nightwear quickly became her favorite comfort clothes. There is something almost magical in the way clothes that are warm and comfortable can help a person feel more at ease. That the outfit sports one of Kyoko's favorite indulgences just further seals the deal.

The young actress drops softly onto the closest end of the large couch while Kuu and Juli snuggle on the opposite end of the large, overstuffed luxury furniture piece. Kyoko absently slips on a fuzzy pair of socks as her attention is drawn to the screen of the large television. She shivers at the image of a large, sinister man gliding from the shadows. BJ coldly kills his first of many victims with a single shot to the back of the head before fading into the darkness once more.

"Ooohh, he is soooo creepy," squeals Juli as she grins joyfully and shivers in response. Her husband chuckles in agreement.

Kyoko frowns.

"I didn't think that Tragic Marker would be available for home purchase until the new year," comments the young actress as she wonders what the older woman will think when she discovers that the cold blooded killer in the film is none other then the handsome actor whose career Juliena has been following for years.

Kuu grins with all the arrogance of someone who is accustomed to special treatment and replies happily "Boss gave us an early release copy. He thought we might enjoy it. Have you seen it?"

Kyoko nods.

"Tsuruga-san did a great job as a psychotic killer. Don't you think?" Kuu innocently asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

Kyoko's mouth drops open in amazement, and the older couple laughs.

"Cain Heel can't fool us," giggles Juli. "We can tell it is your beloved senpai acting the part of BJ."

"Really? You could tell?" Kyoko sputters. She is amazed that someone else besides herself could tell at a glance that the actor, Cain Heel portraying the part of BJ was actually Tsuruga Ren. Not even the media had discovered it. In an industry that thrives on discovering secrets, it truly is amazing that this one has remained in the shadows for so long. It will be a huge boost for sales when the producers announce Ren's identity in association with the home release.

Kuu reaches for the remote control and pauses the movie.

"Tsuruga-san is a very talented actor," Juli states as she shifts her attention to her adopted daughter, "but no one can fool us. We are old hands after all."

Kuu laughs and hugs his wife with a single arm before standing.

"That's actually not true," the actor admits as he moves across the room. He ruffles Kyoko's hair as he passes her. "I have actually been fooled twice by my second son."

The females in the room stare at the handsome older actor as he pulls a bag of snacks from the counter and returns to the sofa. He grins at the dumbfounded expressions on both his companions' faces. He takes a moment to build the suspense from his statement as he opens his store bought treat.

"It's true," he admits sheepishly. "Kyoko tricked me twice. Granted, the second time I was just waking up, but I really thought she was Kuon."

"When was the first time?" his wife asks with a still amazed expression lighting her face in disbelief.

Kuu barks a laugh. He can't believe he forgot to tell his lovely wife this story already.

"The first time was when she claimed to be speaking to the Boss about me. She told him that the job was going well and that everything was fine even though I had been mean to her. I didn't realize that she wasn't actually speaking with Lory. She completely had me tricked with her skills as an actress."

Kyoko blushes profusely and apologizes for tricking him. Kuu just laughs once more before assuring her that he deserved it at the time and that he was glad that she did it. Kyoko and Juli both glance at him questioningly. He returns their looks with an indulgent smile.

"I'm glad that you tricked me because it cemented in my own mind how utterly amazing your acting skills are. You truly are a gem that just needs a little polishing and you will soon outshine everyone else."

Kyoko blushes at the compliment and stutters a thank you for what she feels is an exaggerated compliment. She can't help but attribute his praise to her adopted father's normal idiot parent routine. It tightens something in her chest to think not only that Kuu respects her skills as an actress but also that he cares enough about her as his second son to treat her with all the adoration that was previously showered upon the real Kuon.

"Well, you definitely are an amazing actress, Kyoko, but you still can't fool me. You're not acting now, and I know that something is bothering you," states Juli. "You need to tell us what is bothering you. It will make you feel better."

Kyoko assures the older couple that she is perfectly fine. Juli crosses her arms and stabs the teen with a piercing look which makes the young actress wiggle in discomfort. Anxiously, Kyoko clasps her hands in her lap and nibbles lightly on her lower lip as she contemplates if it is acceptable to explain all the thoughts bouncing around in her mind like a dozen ping pong ball in a championship tournament.

"It's more than being upset about the threats, right?" prods Juli as she reaches towards the trembling hands of her clearly distraught adopted child. It has been clear all evening that something or possibly a number of somethings weighs heavily on Kyoko's mind. The older woman's elegant and perfectly manicured fingertips brush gently across Kyoko's shaking hands. Kyoko raises golden orbs that seem haunted by too many stresses for a single teenager to handle at one time.

"I'm scared about the threats," admits the fledgling entertainer "but I do believe that President Takarada has done everything he can to ensure that I am safe."

Her hand absently brushes over the personal GPS and security alarm watch on her wrist. She has never feared anyone before so the experience is a new one for her. In the past, she has always been able to use her own strength to overcome her obstacles. This time though, the obstacle is vague and mostly unknown. It makes her feel even more apprehensive. Luckily for the teen, she implicitly trusts the people tasked with her safety. It helps steady her nerves at least slightly.

"I will follow all his rules to help keep anything bad from happening to me. Everyone at LME will take good care of me."

"So what else is bothering you, sweetie?"

Kyoko glances from the gorgeous woman sitting beside her to the equally handsome man beside her. Both are looking at Kyoko with expressions of obvious concern. Just like the Okami-san and the Taisho, this couple genuinely cares about Kyoko. Unlike her more traditional landlords, the Hizuris feel comfortable with expressing their desire to help her in more vocal and sometimes even down-right pushy mannerisms. Kyoko freezes for a moment as her mind and heart finally find accord with the statement Juli made earlier in the week. Both her fathers really do love her and so do her mother figures. Tears suddenly swim along the edges of the teen's eyes. The wet wash of happiness overflows and tracks down her cheeks as a soft smile spread across her lips.

Promising herself that the next time the Okami-san asks her if she is okay that she will tell her the truth, Kyoko opens her mouth and spills all her current worries on the laps of her currently available parents. She starts slowly. Similar to the discussion with Yashiro earlier in the day, Kyoko describes the situation plaguing her memories of her fairy prince and her fears about Koga actually being Corn. She then proceeds to explain that she took Juli's advice on forgiveness and her attempts to stumble down the jagged path of forgiveness for her previous best friend and childhood prince. She admits that she just does not know what to do about his confession. Kyoko knows that opening her heart to anyone romantically carries the strong potential for pain and she refuses to endanger herself once more. For a number of minutes, Kyoko rants about love and all its harmful manipulations.

Listening to the irate rant, Kuu covers his mouth to keep his second son from seeing his amused grin. The actor can't believe how verbally scathing Kyoko's views on romantic love are. It seems very unlike the girl who is overflowing with love for others and for life to find true love repulsive. He decides in that moment that he will do anything in his power to help Kyoko see how truly wonderful an experience with love can be. In his musing about how to prove his point to the slightly clueless and unbelievably stubborn girl, he misses when she changes topics.

Kyoko slides into a lament about how confusing people with families can be for people without them.

"I mean, really, do siblings kiss on the lips?" she rants almost rhetorically. "How am I supposed to know if they do when I have never had a brother or a sister?"

A bit of a grin seeps across Juli's previously concerned countenance and she attempts to cut into Kyoko's monologue of confusion when she wonders which of the young men who are pursuing the actress kissed Kyoko. She misses her chance though because Kyoko is on a roll and nothing, not even the formidable model, can stop her explosion of rambling emotion. In fact, by this point, Kyoko is so agitated that she jumps from the couch and begins pacing. Her audience stills and takes an anticipatory breath at her next muttering.

"And Ren. Why did he wait until today to ask me to the awards ceremony? Why not yesterday? Why not the day before? Why not a week ago?" she growls gruffly. "But no... he has to wait until after LME sets up Shotaro to be my date then he decides that he should ask me."

The actress stops her restless pacing and glares at the Hizuris. "What was he thinking?" Kyoko grumbles. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Kyoko finally falls silent. The moment of stillness draws into a heavy atmosphere of anticipation. The actress waits on pins an needles for some type of response from the older couple.

"Come here, Sweetie," prompts Juliena as she softly pats the overstuffed couch that Kyoko has previously vacated.

Unable to resist the gentle and love-filled direction, Kyoko settles once more into the seat. Absently, she runs her fingers in a tracing pattern over the small flowers on her pajama bottoms as she waits for her adopted parents to offer her direction.

"Let's start with the easy one. No, siblings do not normally kiss on the lips and if one of your young friends kissed you like that then they were most likely trying to show how much that they care about you."

Juli waits a moment to watch Kyoko's response to her comment. It is surprising the almost blank look on Kyoko's face as she processes the information. The model then inquires as to which gentleman had approached her in such a manner. With a soft blush, Kyoko explains the story about Hikaru taking her out for hot chocolate when she was upset and his soft kiss at the end. A pensive expression steals onto Kyoko's countenance.

"So, does that mean that Hikaru was my first kiss?" she questions softly as she wonders if this experience falls under the category of actor's rule of the heart that Ren had explained to her previously. She briefly considers if she wants to have Hikaru-san as her first kiss. With a slight queasiness in her stomach, she admits that as far as first kisses went, it was nice. It was definitely superior to being attacked by a rabid anteater.

Juli takes a sharp breath. She can't believe that no one has kissed her sweet little girl before this. The model can't help but worry about how strange her son is for having not at least kissed the girl even once in all the time that he has known her.

Kuu growls softly. He had originally liked the young Ishibashi boy, but he is not sure if he approves of the idea of the boy already kissing his second son. Perhaps he will need to have a discussion with the Boss about the situation so that he knows what is happening. Perhaps Lory can help keep a closer eye on the teen. For a brief moment, Kuu also wonders if he should warn Kuon about the leader of Bridge Rock like he did about Fuwa's intentions. With a bit of an evil grin, the older man decides that it is none of his business. After all, Tsuruga Ren is not his son Kuon so what loyalty does he need to show him. Although he would love to have Kyoko as his daughter in law, the actress has already shown that she wants to be part of his family. He can be happy with having a second son. He just wants what will be best for his second son, and from what he has seen, Ishibashi-san is not a bad choice. The young man obviously cares about Kyoko and is willing to act upon those feelings. Kuu ascribes to the belief that, at times, actions can speak louder than words. He has seen with his own eyes the effort the Bridge Rock leader has contributed to his second son's well-being. The actor was duly impressed with the boy's innovative idea to enlist temporary LoveMe members to help complete Kyoko's tasks so that she could enjoy more time with himself and his wife.

While Kuu finishes his contemplation on Hikaru, Juli draws the conversation forward to another issue and offers very similar advice to the suggestions that Ren's meticulous manager had recommended in regards to her fairy prince. This topic though has Kuu concerned. He has heard too many bad rumors about Koga Hiromune to think that he is an acceptable companion for his innocent Kyoko. Although Kuu would be the first to admit that the tabloids and rumor mongers rarely get the entire picture correct, he suspects that there is more then a kernel of truth to the stories about Japan's second ranked actor.

"Perhaps you should be a bit conservative in your approach with Koga-san," suggests the actor. "I would wait and see. Talk to him some more. Ask him about his childhood. Find out about him now. Even if he was your beloved fairy prince in the past, you should decide if you want him in your life now based on his current actions and not childhood memories. No matter how precious the memories are, the current person is who you have before you now. Keep that in mind. It will help protect you."

Juli squeals in delight.

"Oh, darling, what a genius you are. That works for Kyoko and her issues with Fuwa-san also."

Juli claps her hands in delight like a small child who was just given a long awaited toy.

"You can focus on the musician now instead of the boy from your past. That should help you decide how you feel about him currently. Look at him as a person in the present. Is he truly someone you want to know and spend time with now?"

"But what about all the hurt he caused?" grumbles Kyoko as she rebels at the idea of just brushing away all the pain his cruel treatment elicited.

"Do you truly wish to forgive him, Sweetie?" Juli nudges.

Kyoko sighs and admits that she thinks that she does. She can't help but feel that her almost obsession with the betrayal of her prince has caused her growth to stagnate. She wants to mature and has finally accepted that perhaps forgiving Sho is the only way to do so.

"Well, then I think that you should try to focus on now instead of the past. Not that I think you should forget everything you shared. Far from it. I just think that you should look at the passionate young man as he is now and then temper that opinion with the things that happened in the past. Don't let your previous pain nor your previous hero worship cloud the truth of who Fuwa Sho is right at this time. How does that sound?"

The room falls silent once more as the young actress considers Juli's suggestion. She finally nods her head and agrees to try. Juli pats the teen's knee and tells her how proud of her she is. The model knows how hard it can be to trust after being hurt. Kyoko beams in response to the contented happiness that settles over her at hearing the compliment on her intangible accomplishment. Until starting her new life in Tokyo, the teen received far too few honest compliments and the few she heard were for tangible actions and not for personal growth. Her adopted parents affection and warmth help still her rioting thoughts until only one last concern remains.

"So what do you suggest I do about Ren?" Kyoko asks to draw attention to her final problem. The Hizuris have given her so many good ideas to consider that she can't help but hope they can offer some insight into how to deal with her beloved senpai too.

The Hizuris exchange identical looks. Having been married as long as they have while sharing such a close relationship and having strengthened their receptive skills through their experiences acting helps the couple communicate almost more effectively with body language and expression than some couples do with speech. Their exchange this time is simple. They are not touching anything to do with Tsuruga Ren's relationship with Kyoko. Wild horses could not drag them into his romantic endeavors because if, unfathomable as it may be for his idiot-parent father to imagine his son losing, things do not end the way he hopes, Kuon's parents do not want to have any stake in the blame. They fear he would never forgive them. Instead of offering any advice, Juli offers only her sympathy that Kyoko is frustrated and that she hopes she can address the issue with her senpai soon.

Happy for the sympathy at least, Kyoko thanks her adopted parents for all their help. Brushing aside her thanks, Juli wraps her arms around the teen.

"Sweetie, all you have to do is ask and we will move heaven and earth for you. That's what parents do for the children they love. Parents might not always be perfect but they do love their kids perfectly."

Juli settles back into her husband's arms and pulls the smaller teen along with her until she too is snuggled against the older woman's shoulder. Kuu hits play on the recorder once more, and the trio turns their attention back to the summer's biggest hit thriller. For a few minutes, Kyoko sits stiffly, but Juli's hand shifting softly through her lightened hair finally relaxes even her steel spine posture. The teen succumbs to the gentle warmth and comfort; she relaxes into the type of embrace she fervently wished for all through her childhood. Her anxiety brushed aside for the time being, Kyoko's golden-eyes drift shut and she slips into a peaceful sleep.


	53. To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**To Sleep, Perchance to Dream - Hamlet, William Shakespeare**

The woods are bathed in darkening gloom. It is not the purplish black shadow of twilight or the bluish blush of sunrise. Instead, it is the ominous sepia darkness that coats the world in dark orange-brown before the arrival of a violent storm. Through the thick vegetation, Ren finds himself running. His legs pump, and his arms swing in time.

Darting down a path known only to the forest's four legged inhabitants, he vaults over a huge fallen tree trunk. Ren is startled to find that his body barely clears the obstacle which should have been no issue for his long legs to hurdle. Ren glances down his body in concern and finds his limbs and torso much smaller then his current size. Though gangly in a manner of young boys who just experienced a growth spurt, the young boy is no where near the adult Ren's height. A moment of uncertainty invades Ren's thoughts, and he pushes himself harder. The young boy sprints in wild abandon as if pursued by the demons of hell or as if chasing after an elusive yet desperately desired prey. He weaves between bushes, jumps over small water filled gullies, and darts around ancient trees. His lungs gasp in protest at his physical effort as a slow burn develops in the muscles of his legs. Despite the pain, Ren continues his flight as if driven desperately towards an unknown destination that seems to call to his very soul.

Shifting scenery slowly transitions from the plant life and loamy earth of the wood to the concrete and stone of an urban jungle. Once again, Ren realizes his body has changed. His expensive cross trainers pounding on the asphalt and his own ragged breath are the only sounds in the eerie stillness of his early teenage haunts. Despite the scenery change, the overwhelming need to find what is lost crushes into his consciousness and the blond haired, wild eyed boy of 14 can do nothing but respond to the call to continue his race against an unknown foe. Storefronts, darkened alleys, and vast parking lots flash past him as his feet carry him further on his uncontrollable yet life sustaining search.

Once more, scenery slips from the strangely empty streets of Los Angeles to the teeming streets of Tokyo. Despite the sudden appearance of humanity into Ren's vicinity, he finds no comfort. Faceless masses flow around the still sprinting actor as his long legs propel him through the familiar streets of his current home city. If anything, the strangely silent people only further emphasis Ren's desperation to reach his unknown destination. The distraught actor soon finds himself careening down busy yet still silent hallways at the LME office. Sprinting through open doorways, Ren transitions with the seamless continuity that can only happen in dreams from the LME office to various location shoots from past and present projects. Each film or model location ultimately leads back to a busy LME hallway where the actor once more finds himself searching frantically for something that is missing. At the end of the hallway, a huge door looms. For a moment, he sees a fading figure pass through the door. For some reason, the actor knows that he has to follow. Unfortunately, when he reaches the door, he slams against the fire bar handle but nothing happens. The door refuses to budge no matter how hard the actor slams against the cold, metal portal. The mind numbing burn of his muscles and lungs is quickly replaced by nausea and fear in the pit of his stomach as Ren can do nothing but pound hysterically against the damned door. His fear spikes once more as the hallway is eclipsed with darkness that slithers rapidly in pursuit of the panic-stricken actor. As the looming shadow engulfs Ren in its chilling void, the actor screams.

Flailing desperately against the constriction of his bedding, Ren wails. The echo of the shriek reverberates across his empty bedroom. Drenched in sweat, he shifts from the tangled sheets to sit along the side of his large bed. Elbows on his knees with his hands holding his throbbing head, the visibly shaken actor attempts to regain control of his rebelling body. His breathing slows, and his body begins to still as the dream fades. Unfortunately, the fear remains.

* * *

Fans scream as his music reaches its climactic end. Fuwa tosses his microphone carelessly over his shoulder. He raises his purple silk clad arms in the air and tilts his head slightly back as he absorbs the waves of adoration and desire pulsing from the crowd. Sho brushes his fingers through his sweaty hair in an attempt to tame his blond mane. His fingers rub a couple times against his tiger striped cat ears while his matching cat tail snaps in time with the pulsing waves from the audience.

The musician steps towards the edge of the stage and finds himself surrounded by dozens of clambering, scantily clad females. A gorgeous red-haired teen rubs her own black pussycat ears against Sho's chin before she shifts to rub her voluptuous chest against his forearm clasped passionately in her arms. The stage quickly becomes nothing but a screaming, writhing mass of bodies pressing desperately against Fuwa. The blond can't help but moan in appreciation of the soft and erotic sensations coursing over and through his body. Hissing cat-fights between fans erupt in the periphery of the randy Tom cat musician, but he cares not an iota about the flying fur. For the moment, he is trapped in the press of flesh, tails, claws and heat. Groaning, his body finds release from the burning in his blood and the frenzy of cat fan girls swells anew.

Coasting along on the pink tinted tail of his pleasure, Sho raises his eyes towards the roof of the amphitheater which has seemingly disappeared. In place of the darkened lights and steel reinforcements, a huge colored string dangles enticingly. The golden, fuzzy yarn teases the musician. Unable to control himself, Sho extracts his arms from the still pressing mass of females and bats at the slowly wiggling distraction. Grinning in innocent joy, the musician wraps his arms in the coil. He finds himself being pulled towards the darkened sky by his distracting string. His feet leave the floor as his fans' claws suddenly attempt to thwart his unexpected escape. Fuwa twists his body in a desperate attempt to evade the not longer pleasant fondling of the mass of flesh on the stage.

With a final kick and twist, the musician pops free from their claws and sails into the darkness beyond the known.

Free from the heated press of bodies, the Sho cat finds himself scooped into the tender arms of his childhood friend. Unlike the frenzied feeling of the pulsing stage, a sense of peace seeps into Sho's body as he is settled into Kyoko's silken lap. His hands press and knead softly into the folds of her soft skirt.

"Silly, Sho-chan," she teases in a laughter-filled voice as she begins to scratch behind his furry ears.

A softly musical purr rumbles from his throat as Kyoko continues to innocently pet him. His eyes become heavy and as the Sho-cat closes his eyes to sleep, the real Sho opens his greyish blue eyes to stare at the ceiling of his apartment.

A deep sigh escapes his body as he shifts from his bed and stumbles into his bathroom.

Pealing off his uncomfortably sticky pajama bottoms, Sho chooses to focus on the contentment from the end of his dream instead of the distinctly less innocent start. A soft smile, devoid of any ill intent or even ego, settles on his lips as he lathers his washcloth with soap and clears away the less savory remains of his initial wet dream. The warmth and satisfaction from his reverie remain as the rest flows away under the cleansing beat of the hot shower.

* * *

"Dada?" calls a sweet little voice that accompanies an insistent tugging upon his pant leg.

"Yes, Princess?" Hikaru asks as he turns his attention from the simple dinner he is preparing to the glowing eyes of the three year old who continues to pull demandingly on his clothes. The young man wipes his hands on a towel before squatting down closer to the inquisitive child's level. He opens his arms, and the tyke throws her chubby arms around her father's neck. Standing once more, the former LME idol places his daughter on the counter and hands her a small carrot piece.

"Dada, is Mama come home soon?" asks the little pixie with a serious tilt on her expressive face. Just like her mother, the little girl can convey a myriad of emotions effectively with just her face. Also, just like her mother, the little girl has her father wrapped securely around her tiny little finger.

"Well, Princess, your Mama will not be home until really late this evening. It will be well past your bedtime when her flight finally arrives," explains Hikaru to the suddenly pouting child. The little girl crosses her arms and purses her lips.

"Princess misses Mama," intones his daughter seriously.

"I do too, Poppet but Mama has finished up her shoot for her newest movie and so she should be home for a couple weeks now. We'll have a lot more time to spend with her starting tomorrow."

The little girl furrows her brow in deep concentration.

"Is Mama with Uncle Nichi?"

Hikaru laughs as he lifts his golden-eyed daughter off the counter and places her safely on the floor. He reminds his little princess that her mother's last movie, a silly comedy about mistaken identities, was with her Uncle Shinichi and that this one is being filmed in America with her Grandpa Kuu. Hikaru expertly shifts dinner into the oven before returning his attention to his daughter.

"That's why we had to ride on the airplane so long each time we recently went to see Mama. Remember? You had a really good time playing with Grandpa Kuu and Grandma Juli and the big house with the big puppy, right?"

His daughter nods and gifts him with a joyful smile that tightens his chest and reminds Hikaru so much of her mother. The indulgent father contentedly helps his little princess through the mundane yet still special chores of the evening. Dinner, bath and finally snuggles on the couch flow peacefully through the dream-scape. The father watches in amusement as his daughter fights valiantly against sleep as she tries her hardest to remain awake late enough to see her mother when she finally arrives home. With a chuckle, Hikaru turns on the stereo and the gentle voice of his best friend filters into the room. Placing his nodding daughter back in his arms, he settles back into the seat. Hikaru sighs as Yuusei's most recent recording fades and a new song drifts into the silence. The former idol sighs as he realizes he will need to start writing again soon since his buddy will be back from tour in no time at all and most likely will be clamoring for new lyrics and new melodies from him. With a guilty look, Hikaru glances at his guitar and his keyboard sitting idle in the corner of the room.

"Later," he promises himself as his warm gaze settles instead on the sleeping head of his daughter resting peacefully and protected in his arms. A wave of contentment washes over Hikaru as he contemplates the magic in his life. A large grin spreads across his lips and lights the childish twinkle in his eyes as he hears the soft clicking to signal the lock disengaging on the front door. A few moments later, a tired but still gorgeous Kyoko leans down and places a soft kiss on Hikaru's temple.

"You didn't need to wait up for me," she softly scolds as her fingers tenderly smooth the soft, dark hair resting against her daughter's forehead. The little sprite sighs happily in her sleep as if unconsciously aware that her mother has finally returned home.

Standing with his arms still holding his precious bundle, Hikaru can not help but smile adoringly at his wife. Their daughter is not the only one who has missed having the actress at home.

"I will always wait for you, Sweatheart," he replies softly as he presses his own welcome home kiss onto his internationally famous wife's lips.

A loud bang shatters the quiet dream and Hikaru opens his sleepy chocolate-colored eyes. He glances towards the door of his bedroom where he can hear his sister slamming the bathroom door just moments after her slamming bedroom door awoke him. The LME talent sighs and wipes the sleep from his eyes. He pushes himself into a sitting position and glances around the messy room he has been in since his parents bought the home when he was six.

"I just hope I don't have to wait forever," he mutters in response to his most recent in his ever growing repertoire of Kyoko related dreams. A slightly mischievous grin blooms on his face as he catalogs this rather sweet fantasy one into his memory.

"And at least this one didn't involve any chains or whips," he adds to his empty room with a shake of his head.

* * *

Koga Hiromune rests his head against the cool porcelain of his toilet. The chilled condensation feels like a gift from a slightly less sadistic god who has taken pity on the shaking lump of a man. A groan slips from his lips and he shuts his eyes in a bid to combat the pounding pain playing a discordant diatribe in his head. After concentrating on his breathing as a desperate relaxation technique, the green-eyed actor falls into a fevered sleep still resting on the tile of his bathroom floor. Although his body is exhausted, he shifts almost immediately into a dream-like hallucination.

Much like the real Hiro huddles on the floor by the toilet, the dream Hiro covers his head with his arm and sink towards the carpet as a plate shatters on the wall above him.

"Get out!" screams his drunken father as he falls into the same repetitive slurs against Hiro's useless American mother who ran off and left him with an equally useless son. The eight year old Hiromune skitters backwards on his hands and feet much like an over-sized crab. His shoulder bumps the door. Sensing freedom, the boy moves like lightening as he rips open the door and flees from the suffocating darkness in the house where he lives. Brushing the back of his hand against his swollen lower lip, the youth wipes away the small trickle of blood from his father's most recent backhand. After a quick look to ensure that no one is in the next door neighbor's yard, Hiro wiggles his lean body through a hole in the back yard fencing and scrambles up the nearest tree. Nestled deep in the boughs of the tree is the slowly rotting remains of a tree fort. The elderly neighbor's youngest child is older then Hiro's father which means the fort has fallen into disrepair. The grumpy old man and woman would be sure to chase the young boy from what they would consider a dangerous hideout if they knew he was there. Disregarding the possible danger from a fall in deference to the true danger at his house, Hiro settles on his back and stares into the darkening sky visible in patches through the lush green leaves of the old wood sentinel.

Hiro closes his green-eyes, the ones so like his missing mother's eyes that they can not help but remind his father about the gaping whole in his life. The child opens his imagination and escapes to the lavish world of his own creation. It is in this world that he can be whoever he wants and face any challenge with the pride and joy that he lacks in his everyday life. It is in these stolen moments that Hiro's acting spirit is born.

A particularly violent tremor sweeps through Koga's inert body. His head cracks against his porcelain throne.

"Damn it!" he hoarsely cusses as he opens bleary, blood-shot eyes. He rolls away from the toilet and lays on his back staring at the seemingly wavering ceiling.

"Whose fucking idea was this?" he berates aloud to the silence of his company apartment. Still feeling like death warmed over, the actor finds himself unable to summon the energy or desire to return to his bed. He flings his arm over his face and prays that a psychotic killer will break into his apartment and shoot him in the head. He figures it is the only way he is finding relief from his self-induced idiocy any time soon.

"Man, I need a drink," he moans pitifully into his unusually dry apartment that he cleared of all alcohol during a moment of strength a number of days ago. He groans once more before falling once more into fitful sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I have always loved the line I borrowed for the title of this chapter. I even found it cool long before I knew that William Shakespeare wrote anything besides Romeo and Juliet. The quote was used in a particularly disturbing M*A*S*H episode about bad dreams when I was like five and it creepily stuck with me. Amazing what psychologically moving tidbits will stay with you all your life when coupled with images that give you nightmares. Anyway, just so no one has a kittens over the cruelty of Ren's dream versus Sho's and Hikaru's fantasies. Just remember, dreams are often influenced by what happens in reality and Ren's reality right now is very uncertain and scary. I promise that I am not just being mean. Really, truly... - me**


	54. Trick or Treat

**trick or treat**

Hiromune tentatively takes a sip of simple chicken broth from a red ceramic mug. His hands still shake slightly, but his mind feels clearer then it has in days. Finding that his stomach seems to accept the liquid nourishment with minimal protest, the young actor takes another sip. It the first real sustenance he has kept in his system for days. He sits the mug on the table the lowers his head to the hard surface. For a moment, he closes his eyes to savor the sensation of having no screaming headache. His brow furrows slightly as he hears his front door slam open. Since only one other person has a key to his apartment, Koga groans slightly. He sits up in dreaded anticipation of his manager's intrusion.

Jeremy Johnson breezes into Koga's kitchen immaculately dressed and carrying two large containers of gourmet coffee.

"You look a bit better then earlier this week," comments the manager as he hands one of the take-out cups to his charge. "Still not great, but at least you don't look four days dead."

"hmm," is Hiro's only reply as he sits aside his now half empty mug of soup and takes the lid off his gift coffee. He sniffs it suspiciously. Johnson snorts and drinks some of his own coffee before reminding the actor that he has two appearances today. One is a brief part in a commercial, and the other is a guest appearance on a drama.

"I asked you to cancel all my obligations this week," huffs Koga as he drinks a mouthful of rich coffee. The full flavored beverage is almost a comfort food for the green-eyed actor; he savors the warmth as it settles in his stomach then radiates to the rest of his body.

"I did cancel as many as I could. I couldn't get you out of the ones today. The commercial is Kurosaki's new series which is sure to cause a buzz, and the guest appearance was already moved from Tuesday to Saturday. They can't put off production any longer since it needs to air this coming week," replies Jeremy.

Koga continues to drink his coffee as he listens with only half an interest in his manager's ramblings. In the back of his mind, the actor can't help but consider that the two deals today involve rather powerful directors and promise to be lucrative financially. Since his manager's salary is based on a percentage of his income, the actor knows the true reason why Johnson is pushing him to make these appearances.

Finishing his coffee, the actor pushes himself from his chair and heads into his bedroom to get changed. ALthough clean, his current sweatpants and t-shirt are decided not celebrity material. He opens his closet door and reaches for an over-sized silk dress shirt. His fingers reach, but his vision wavers. Koga misses the shirt and catches only air with his grasp. He shakes his head which is once more feeling fuzzy. He concentrates on the closet once more and succeeds in pulling a number of shirts off the hangers in his attempt to retrieve the one he wants. Silk flutters to the floor as the actor stumbles backwards with his target shirt in his fist. Panic-stricken, Koga's eyes dart around the room as the fog settles more firmly into his consciousness. Feeling slightly disconnected from his body, Hiro notices his manager standing in the doorway sipping his coffee with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Fuck!" cusses Koga as he stumbles to one knee. "What was in the coffee?"

* * *

Mogami Kyoko thanks the make-up artist for the third time this morning before stepping from her dressing room in her new costume. She can't help but giggle as she imagines she just stumbled from a grown-up version of Takarada Maria's closet as she runs her hands over the frilly doll-like outfit.

She approaches the set where hands scurry to swap the scenery from the previous commercial filming.

"You look cute, Kyoko-san" Director Kurosaki announces with a grin. The director pulls off his baseball cap and runs his hand through his messy dark hair. He grins at the actress who is doing a great job with his newest commercial art vision. For ages, the director has been hoping to work with the gifted LME talent on another project and was ecstatic when the owners of Hideyoshi Teas agreed to not only his proposal but also his choice in lead actress for the production.

Kurosaki's current project involves a series of commercials. The main actress is the same for each one and the dialog is the same. The scenery, costumes, and support actor changes for each rendition but Kyoko's participation remains constant. Her characters do not though. Each time they complete one of the commercials, Kyoko sheds her character and becomes a new one. Already today, Kyoko has been a big sister to a younger brother and a traditional granddaughter to an elderly gentleman. This time, she will be playing a young lover of a salary man in his mid thirties. In each scene, Kyoko makes tea and serves the other participant in a kitchen that reflects the personality of her character. She has been companionable, formal, and now cutesy for her parts.

The current scene films with minimal issues and it only takes three tries for the young and perpetually unusual director to be happy with the copy. He dismisses almost everyone for an early lunch break although the stage hands are required to shift scenes once more before they can leave to eat.

Kyoko exits the dressing room once more in her street clothes and her face washed clean of all make-up. She is surprised to find the director waiting outside the door. The young director grins at the transformation in the teen actress.

"Yo, Kyoko-san. Want to grab some lunch with me?" Kurosaki asks. "There's a great ramen shop down the street a couple blocks from the studio."

Kyoko loses a bit of her shine, and she regretfully declines the offer. Since she does not want to offend the director and because she does not have permission to leave with Director Kurosaki, she presents him with a large tied bundle and explains that she already has her lunch.

Because he had hoped to pitch another commercial idea to the actress at lunch, the director stomps away in his heavy black boots with disappointment evident in every step. He changes his plans to visiting a closer place for take-out in hopes of catching time to share his new project vision with the talented teen actress. He figures that if he can't catch her after he eats that he will have to make an appointment with LME formally.

Kyoko settles into a seat in the studio and eats her lunch while watching the stage hands. She has almost finished her meal when she notices two males enter the studio. Kyoko grins happily and sits aside her bento box before approaching the duo.

"Good afternoon," she greets the actor and his manager with a bow. When she rises, her golden eyes flit over the actor's face and body.

"Are you feeling better, Hiro?" she asks with a concerned expression.

Koga's lips curl into his customary smirk, but his eyes lack the sparkle that Kyoko expects to see with his amused expression. He assures the actress that he is fine as he brushes past her and follows his manager towards the director who has just returned from his quick lunch. A heavy aroma of peppermint floats in Koga's wake. Kyoko follows his progress with a slight frown. The expression only increases when she notices the actor stumble just slightly, and his manager reaches to steady his elbow.

Half an hour later, Kyoko finds herself on stage as she plays the part of a newlywed wife making tea for her new husband. Sultry green eyes follow her every movement, and the bride blushes as she approaches her husband with a tray with a fancy tea service on it. When she sits the tray on the table, her husband's hand and arm snakes around her middle and pulls her into his lap. A bit rougher than Kyoko expected, she lands against Hiromune's body and her hip bumps into the table. She flinches and the director calls for a cut.

They repeat the scene. This time, Koga bumps the tea tray and scatters everything when he grabs for Kyoko. Kurosaki calls another cut. They repeat the scene again and again and again. Each time something goes wrong, and it is obvious that Kurosaki is becoming more agitated with each take. Finally, the director calls for a five minute break. The thug-dressed director feels ready to hit something. He had expected a better performance from Koga and he can tell Kyoko is working hard to make the scene work. Unfortunately, it seems forced.

Kyoko takes a few moments to walk around the studio and snags a bottle of water from the vending machine in the hall. When she re-enters the studio, she notices Koga's manager handing him a bottle of water too. After a quick drink, the actor meets Kyoko on the stage to try the scene once more.

Thankfully, this take moves a bit smoother. Koga pulls Kyoko onto his lap without incident. They exchange their lines about the tea. Kyoko giggles and Hiromune playfully pulls her closer and kisses her. Kurosaki calls a happy cut. Immediately, Koga pulls away from the kiss. He brusquely returns his co-star to her feet before standing and practically fleeing from the stage to join his manager. Kyoko's eyes narrow suspiciously as she follows his jerking movements.

When Kurosaki approves the last filming, both celebrities head to the dressing rooms. By the time Kyoko exits in her new costume and make-up, Koga is gone. The actress stomps towards the set in her punk outfit and anger snapping in her eyes.

Kyoko finishes the fifth and the final sixth filming without incident. As she exits the dressing room the final time, she is once again surprised. This time, she is thrilled to find her senpai leaning against the wall having a discussion with Director Kurosake. When she approaches the older men, their conversation falls silent, and both smile proudly at the actress. Kyoko thanks the director for taking care of her today then finds herself whisked from the studio by the older actor.

She quickly finds herself in the front seat of Ren's car.

"Um, Ren..." she starts "Why did you come to pick me up? I thought Sawara-san scheduled a LME driver to transport me today."

"Originally, he did, but I called him and let him know I could pick you up since my modeling job was finished earlier then expected. I wasn't far from your studio so it wasn't a problem for me."

Ren turns down a street heading in the opposite direction from Kyoko's home. She questions him, and he simply replies that she promised he could spoil her.

"Oh," Kyoko responds with a blush and a trusting look at her senpai who is working on concentrating on his driving instead of the cute girl beside him. An indulgent smirk settles on his lips as his passenger settles comfortably into the car seat without a protest. He can't help but silently rejoice at the calm and collected acceptance of his intentions. The actor can't help but hope that this is a sign of their relationship reaching a new plateau. Briefly, he wonders if his parents had anything to do with the sudden change in Kyoko's embarrassment about accepting gifts and care from others. The unstoppable spoiling tendencies inherent in the Hizuris might have paved the way for his own inherent tendencies to spoil her. Ren can't help but cackle gleefully in the back of his mind as he finally finds an outlet too.

Drawn from his joyful thoughts, Ren becomes conscious of Kyoko's golden eyes following his every movement and so he steals a look at the pretty teen. Her eyes reflect a desire to ask him something but she appears too nervous to broach the subject. Ren attempts to prompt her into speaking. Torn between the wish for Ren's expert advice and her fear of being considered a gossip, Kyoko hedges.

"Would you tell me if I was in a chicken suit?" teases Ren gently.

Kyoko can't help but giggle at the thought of Japan's number one actor and the most eligible and sexy man in the country strutting around in Bo's costume. Somehow, she figures he will still makes hearts flutter even in the silly costume. She shakes her head as she decides it is all part of the magic that is Tsuruga Ren. After a bit more prodding, the actress finally acquiesces to his playful banter. Eyes suddenly serious, Kyoko clasps her hands tightly. She takes a deep breath.

"I think one of my co-stars today was inebriated when they came to work," she admits. "We had to do the filming a number of times."

Ren pulls into a parking garage near an upscale shopping arcade. He disengages the ignition and turns to his kohai.

"Unfortunately, not everyone takes acting as seriously as you and I do," he counsels.

Ren watches as Kyoko's face falls and disappointment seems to seep from her pours. Unable to stop himself, the actor reaches across the small space to touch the actress. He offers a gentle caress of comfort to combat her sadness.

"Did you say or do anything about it?" he inquires and Kyoko shakes her head.

"If an actor is unable to perform properly, it is the responsibility of the director to deal with those types of things. It is good that you kept your suspicions to yourself. Unless you think someone's behavior or, in this case, impairment will be dangerous, it is better to rely on the director to address it. Now, if the person's behavior or mental status is a danger to you or others, it is best to speak to the director about it immediately. You have to protect yourself before being concerned about the other person's reputation or position. Does that make sense?"

Kyoko nods and thanks Ren. He stresses that he is always here for her before exiting the sports car. Kyoko joins him and follows him down the steps of the parking garage. Instead of exiting from the front of the parking garage, Ren leads Kyoko to the back. They enter an alleyway that cuts behind the stores in the shopping arcade. The tall actor casually takes the teen's hand and tugs her gently into the alleyway. Mentally, he counts the metal fire doors as he propels Kyoko down the dingy alley. The harsh metal doors remind Ren of his nightmare last night. Seeking comfort, the actor pulls Kyoko closer to him until their arms brush.

"Ren?" Kyoko murmurs in concern for his sudden mood change.

Her companion assures her that he is fine before reaching out and banging his fist against the ninth metal door. After a few minutes wait and one more hard rap on the door, a young man that Kyoko estimates to be in his mid twenties swings open the heavy emergency exit.

"Oh, Tsuruga-san. I am so glad you were able to come," he gushes as he glances both ways down the alley before ushering the two celebrities into the backroom of the leather goods store. The store manager introduces himself as Kikuchi to Kyoko with a slightly evil grin. The leather connoisseur makes a point of noticing the quality of the designer leather bomber jacket the teen actress is already sporting. He can't help but speculate that the coat was either picked up at a trendy and high end consignment shop or was a gift from an old boyfriend or admirer. Kikuchi recognizes that it is a high quality article which shows just enough wear at the elbows to denote that someone who it fit properly wore it frequently before it came into the possession of the cute actress. The manager keeps glancing back at Kyoko's male companions with a knowing smile. He knows that the coat did not belong to Ren. It is way too small for his long frame. Ren just shakes his head at the salesman's antics. The actor trails the manager and Kyoko through the storage area and through the staff entrance into a private dressing area.

Ren settles into one of the plush seats and stretches his long legs towards the center of the room. He watches in amusement as Kikuchi expertly strips Ishibashi's coat and discards it gently on one of the other plush chairs. Kikuchi withdraws a dress makers tape from his pocket. The salesman chatters amiably with Kyoko about nothing important as he expertly confirms Kyoko's measurements in order to ensure proper fit. With a promise to return quickly, Kikuchi sweeps from the private dressing area into the public shopping area. He soon returns with a number of coats which he then foists onto Kyoko as if she were a more realistic proportioned fashion doll.

Contentment settles into Ren's bones as he watches Kyoko and Kikuchi interact like grade school friends as they laugh and exclaim over the different coats. Just like he knew the hair comb was perfect for Kyoko, Ren knows when his sweetheart dons the perfect coat. It is a knee length black suede duster with fox fur trim and a quilted lining that will ensure that the actress remains warm all winter long. Despite Ren's claim that the coat is perfect, Kikuchi still makes Kyoko try on the final three jackets just to make sure.

Just a few minutes later, Kyoko and Ren secretly exit the same way they entered the shop. Ren's green-eyed monster purrs as he watches Kyoko tenderly pet the coat that he has purchased her. In her hand, she carries Ishibashi's loaned coat in a large paper shopping bag. The actor rides the warm rush of victory all the way back to Kyoko's home. He pulls into a parking spot near the the restaurant and shuts off the ignition.

Kyoko clears her throat nervously. Ren starts to turn towards her questioningly when a softest brush of a kiss presses fleetingly onto his cheek. Almost like Kyoko froze when Ren kissed her on the cheek on Valentine's Day, the actor stills in a combination of surprise and confusion. In the ensuing silence, Kyoko pulls away from her senpai and offers him a tender smile.

"Thank you so much for the coat, Ren. I love it and will think about your kindness every time I wear it."

Ren's heart clenches in excitement as Kyoko looks down at her clasped hands. She takes a deep breath to calm her nerves. She finally raises her innocent eyes to meet his dark ones.

"I really wish I could have said yes to your invitation to the ATAs. It would have meant more to attend with you who supported me in creating Mio then with Shotaro. I am sorry I had to say no. I hope that you understand and forgive me," she adds with just a hint of tremble in her voice.

Ren's hand raises to brush her hair from her face. His thumb draws faintly against her temple as his fingers brush her hair behind her ear.

"There's nothing to forgive, Kyoko. Next time, I will make sure I ask you sooner," he promises while smiling with what might be his most tender expression ever. Kyoko's eyes widen in response to his gaze and a heavy blush erupts onto her face, neck and ears.

"Good night, Ren!" Kyoko nervously exclaims as she fumbles with the suddenly stubborn door latch which has never caused her any problems in the past. Finally succeeding in opening the door, the teen practically teleports from the car to the front door of her home. She moves so fast she does not even give Ren a chance to reply.


	55. Define Date

**Define Date**

"So is this the size I should be chopping the onion?" inquires Hikaru as he glances hopefully at the pretty teen who is whipping two eggs into a frothy mixture just an arm's length away from him in his mother's large kitchen.

Kyoko offers the older male a nod and a smile of encouragement before she folds her eggs into a large bowl of ricotta cheese. The teen adds some crushed tomato sauce and some Italian spice to her bowl while her companion finishes slaughtering the tear inducing vegetable. Hikaru adds his chopped onion to his mother's large skillet which already has crushed garlic and ground beef in it. Kyoko sits aside her bowl and lights the gas burner under the skillet. After washing his hands, Hikaru returns to the stove and watches over Kyoko's shoulder as she expertly shuffles the contents of the skillet with a bamboo spatula.

"No just watching," teases Kyoko as she hands the spatula to the idol as she slides away from the stove top.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Hikaru warns as he gingerly taps the sizzling concoction. Images of setting the house of fire and burning down the neighborhood flit through the oldest Bridge Rock member's mind.

Kyoko just shakes her head and encourages him to keep trying. The male continues to push with his right hand at the meat and vegetables with a truly lackluster amount of effort and skill. He tightly grips the handle of the skillet in his left hand while nervously pleading with his eyes to his companion.

"Hikaru, you need to try harder," scolds Kyoko as she reaches across the front of his body. Her right hand grasps his right wrist and guides it through the proper motions for flipping the meat. The soft brush of her arm across his chest distracts the young man, and he accidentally jabs the spatula into the mixture too hard. Some of the onion and pink meat flips out of the pan and onto the counter.

"See, I told you that you should do this," Hikaru confirms with a expression that clearly says that he should not be allowed near the stove.

"You won't learn if I do it for you."

Hikaru pouts a bit but then puts a tiny bit more effort into properly sauteing the food. When a buzzer sounds, Kyoko grabs hot mitts to protect her hands when she drains the pot with the lasagna noodles. With Hikaru's enforced assistance, Kyoko layers the noodles, cheese mixture, and meat mixture into a casserole pan. The pair places the meal in the oven, cleans the dishes, and finds themselves with free time until the lasagna bakes. Suddenly nervous about something other then burning himself on the stove or ruining the meal, Hikaru glances around the kitchen trying to think of something to do with Kyoko now.

"Want a tour of the house?"

"I would like that," she replies with an encouraging smile.

Hikaru escorts Kyoko through his home giving her a rambling commentary on different points of interest such as the steps his sister pushed him down when he was eight after he dipped Hinako's pony tail in glue and also the poorly patched spot on the wall where Shinichi had accidentally jammed a ski pole into the drywall when he tripped over Yuusei's skis. Although currently filled with dry, dead plants, Hikaru even shows her the tiny garden and patio at the back of the house and makes her promise that she will come over for a cook-out in the summer with his family and the other Bridge Rock members.

The idol then pulls Kyoko up the steps to end the tour in his bedroom which Hikaru actually tidied Sunday morning on the off chance that Kyoko might visit it. Hikaru's room is painted a soft gray and plastered with a myriad of rock posters. There is even a dart board attached to the back of his door. At least Hikaru's darts have a less destructive home unlike the poster of Sho in Kyoko's room. The actress glances quickly around the surprisingly masculine space and finds her attention drawn to a professionally matted and framed production poster gracing the position of honor on the wall opposite his bed and above his long, short dresser. Embarrassment flushes across Kyoko's cheeks as she realizes that Natsu and her gang of bully buddies from Box R are the faces that greet Hikaru every morning when he wakes. Deciding to ignore the possible implication of her image hanging on the oldest Bridge Rock member's wall, Kyoko forces her attention to the rest of her talento section senpai's room. A number of candid photographs of the Ishibashi big brothers cover the top of the dust-free dresser. There is even a picture of Shinichi dressed as a samurai threatening Bo the chicken who is also in the armor of a warrior. Instead of swords, the chicken and the joker wield huge loaves of french bread. During the episode, the audience roared in laughter when the two mock combatants had beaten one another silly with the hard bakery items.

"That was one of my favorite skits," Kyoko admits as her fingertip brushes against the carved wooden frame.

"Mine too," confirms Hikaru as he pulls open his closet, steps on a small stool, and removes a large box from the top shelf.

The idol rests the box on his bed and begins to dig through the dated file folders. Kyoko absently investigates the remaining photographs. She stops though when she reaches the framed eight by ten inch screen shot from Fuwa Sho's Prisoner promotional video. Fleetingly, the actress wonders how Hikaru got a copy of the picture. The quality of the shot suggests that the photograph is actually a production copy and not just something printed from the internet.

Sensing Kyoko's question before she can ask, Hikaru moves beside the teen. He hands a copy of the Chicken and Shinichi picture to the actress to keep as he explains sheepishly that he coaxed a singer from Queen Records for whom he wrote a couple songs to convince the production staff from the PV to make him a copy of the image.

"You were really haunting as the angel, Kyoko-chan," compliments the idol. For a moment, Hikaru wonders if he should have hidden that particular photograph when he cleaned. The fear that Kyoko might think his desire and effort to secure the picture a bit reminiscent of a stalker invades his thoughts. The idol grimaces as he waits for Kyoko's response.

Kyoko sighs at the memory of the moment captured on film.

"I sometimes feel that the Prisoner PV only brought me grief," Kyoko states as she gently touches the beautiful image carefully preserved on her senpai's dresser. "But then I remember how it helped Director Ogata notice me and in turn how much Dark Moon meant to me and I can not help but love it just a bit."

The actress glances up at Hikaru and shares an accepting smile with him.

"Isn't it strange how so many things are connected?" she adds. "I'm glad that you appreciated the angel part too."

Hikaru raises his hand in an unconscious response to his desire to mirror the gentle touch Kyoko performed on her own image. He moves slowly as Kyoko remains staring intently into his chocolate brown eyes. The actress takes a short breath just before his fingers touch her cheek.

At the moment before his touch can connect, Hikaru's door slams open.

"HIKARU!" yells his sister from the doorway.

The LME talents start at the unexpected interruption. Feeling a bit like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Hikaru lowers his hand quickly and inwardly curses at fate and his overly energetic sister. He can't help but lament yet another chance lost because of her slamming a door. Since this one stings so much more then his discontinued dream, the idol finds himself asking what Hinako needs in a tone much sharper then he normally uses with his kid sister.

"The timer keeps buzzing in the kitchen," his sister replies in her own huffy tone.

With an exclamation, Kyoko scurries from the room to save their dinner. Hikaru follows her from his bedroom. When he passes his sister, the imp cannot help but tease her adorable older brother.

"Sorry to interrupt your _**big moment**_," she snickers. Hinako is disappointed when Hikaru does not rise to her bait. Instead, he wraps his arm around her shoulder and gives her a quick squeeze. The oldest Ishibashi is used to these things. After all, most of his time spent with Kyoko is also in the company of Shinichi, and no matter how enthusiastic and care free his sister may be, she is no match for that joker's innate ability to shatter a moment.

After their delicious dinner, Hikaru's mother shoos her son and his friend from the kitchen. She insists that she and Hinako should clean the meal mess since they were kind enough to cook. As expected, Kyoko tries to protest, but Hikaru just takes her hand and pulls her from the kitchen.

"You will never win an argument with my mother," he whispers in warning. "She is a force of nature unto herself."

Kyoko giggles because after only an hour in the older woman's company, she would definitely agree with the older celebrity. His mother is a barreling bull of a woman, stubborn and passionate. She is the exact opposite of her friend's father. Kyoko is not sure if the oldest Ishibashi said even five words during dinner. Other then complimenting the food, Hikaru's father remained silent through the entire meal. The actress can't help but wonder which mother figure would win a competition of wills between her adopted mother and Hikaru's mother. The thought pulls another giggle from the teen which in turn elicits a broad grin from her companion even though he has no idea why she is grinning.

"So, do you need me to take you home now or do you want to stay for awhile?" Hikaru inquires in hopes of keeping Kyoko in his home longer. It feels so right to have her here, and the idol loathes the thought of returning her home so soon after dinner.

"Um, I want to review my script for tomorrow," the actress admits. She instantly notices the sorrow that her response causes her host. "but I can do it here. I mean, if you don't mind and you can take me home later. I have the script in my bag."

Hikaru's glow returns, and Kyoko soon finds herself back in his bedroom reclining on her stomach on top of his double bed. On the floor, her senpai sits with his beat-up guitar in his lap as he strums his way through a partially written song. A strong wave of nostalgia washes over Kyoko. She rests her chin on her hand as the actress remembers evenings spent at the Fuwa Ryokon in this exact manner. She would be studying or reading, and Sho would be on the floor practicing or writing music. Kyoko's golden eyes settle on Hikaru's hands as they shift against the strings.

The bittersweet feeling of forgotten memories fades as Kyoko takes notice of all the differences in her current situation compared to her past. Her script is a far cry from the boring curriculum her school required. Reviewing for work on Monday is a joy and not the chore required to prove her worth that she always saw studying to be.

Her thoughts turn to her current companion. Although talented, it is obvious even to Kyoko's untrained ears that Hikaru's skills do not compare to her childhood friend's genius. Hikaru creates music methodically as if slowly nurturing a tiny plant to grow from a seed into a bloom. Sho's writing always reminded her of the Aesop's fable of the Tortoise and the Hare. His initial writing was always explosive. He wrote in a mad dash for the finish line like the arrogant hare. It was only after the initial rush of creativity flew from his being that Sho would return to the song to clean it. In this, her friend was like the tortoise. He would meticulously plod through his creation and fine tune it to perfection.

Pushing aside thoughts of Shotaro, Kyoko smiles once more at the young man sitting on the carpet before returning to her script.

Forty minutes later, Kyoko closes her script. She is satisfied that she knows the part well enough to keep her director and her co-stars happy. Her heart pounds in anticipation of this unique opportunity to play such a different part. Realizing that the room is unexpectedly silent, Kyoko sits and glances at Hikaru. Her Ishibashi big brother is sitting quietly with his back against his dresser and his one knee raised. His arms wrap around his bent knee while his head rests comfortably on his crossed arms. Hikaru's eyes follow Kyoko as she moves, and the actress blushes when she determines that he has been sitting and silently watching her for quite some time. She had been so involved in her script that she had not realized when her companion returned his guitar to the stand in the corner of the room.

To cover her embarrassment, Kyoko apologizes for being a poor guest. Hikaru chuckles and assures her that she is a perfect guest.

Feeling strangely uncomfortable to have Hikaru watching her while she is sitting on his bed, Kyoko slips to the floor so that she can face her friend on the same level. For some reason, the expression on Hikaru's face as he watches her unsettles Kyoko. It plays against a misplaced memory that Kyoko can not quite find the connection. Juli's advice about kissing skitters through her racing mind. Nervously, the teen licks her lips, and she notices that Hikaru's eyes follow her little pink appendage on its quick detour. Her heart rate jumps, and butterflies seem to erupt in her stomach.

"Um, Hikaru-san?" she anxiously stutters.

"Hmm?"

"Is this a date?"

Hikaru shifts until he is sitting cross legged with his hands resting on his knees. "Do you want it to be?" he finally replies.

If possible, Kyoko's heart rate rises even more and she clenches her hands into fists as a slightly dizzy feeling washes through her. Before she can answer properly, the actress finds that she needs to swallow a very large lump at the back of her throat.

"Um, I'm not sure?" she answers with a worried expression as if expecting to be scolded.

Hikaru chuckles once more.

"Well, when you decide, you let me know," he teases with a companionable grin. "Then I will be able to answer properly too."

Unable to resist his friendly smile, Kyoko relaxes and returns his smile with one of her own.

In an effort to further make Kyoko feel more comfortable, Hikaru makes a show of checking the time and commenting that he should probably get her home soon. The idol drives the actress back to her home in his dad's station wagon. During the drive, Hikaru keeps a friendly chatter going which Kyoko appreciates. When she drives with Ren, he only rarely talks unless she starts the conversation. She finds Hikaru's lively and varied topics a pleasant distraction. Surprisingly soon, he pulls his borrowed vehicle into a spot near her home. The idol walks his companion to the door and watches as she digs in her purse for her front door key.

As Kyoko pulls the key from her bag, Hikaru takes her hand.

"So did you decide if you wanted this to be a date?" he asks innocently.

Kyoko blushes and her heart instantly begins beating double time. Fleetingly, she wonders if Hikaru can hear it since he is standing so close. As if he knows what the nervous girl is thinking, Hikaru's eyes twinkle in amusement. Gently, his left hand tilts the actress' chin up ever so slightly which causes Kyoko to freeze as the voices in her head start panicking that he is going to kiss her again. Instead of the anticipated warm pressure on her lips, Hikaru gently presses his lips against Kyoko's forehead. He pulls back and winks at her.

"Whatever this was, I had fun. Maybe we can do it again some time? Just let me know, okay?"

Unsure of what to say, Kyoko just wishes her senpai good night and slips into the darkened restaurant.

Hikaru is pulling the car into the driveway when his phone vibrates to announce he received a text. He turns off the engine and flips open his phone. As he exits the car, the idol scrolls to open the message from Kyoko. The quiet of the residential neighborhood is momentarily shattered.

"YES!" he shouts with an exuberant jump before saving the message that simply read "I am free again next Sunday evening."

* * *

**A/N: Just to warn everyone, it is hockey play offs so updates will be a bit slower... sorry but the puck calls and I must listen - me**


	56. Changing Plans

**Changing plans**

Kyoko, wrapped happily in her new coat, climbs quickly into Ren's car first thing Monday morning. The strong aroma of dark coffee assaults her. An extra large cup of premium blend beverage from the expensive coffee house on the corner near Ren's house rests half finished in the actor's center console.

"That better not be all you had for breakfast, Ren," warns Kyoko as she indicates the cooling beverage. In an unexpectedly agitated state, the actress snaps her seatbelt into place before hugging her bag to her chest like a life preserver.

"Good morning to you too, Kyoko," teases Ren in reply although he does not deny the lack of a healthy meal to start the day.

Flustered by her slip in manners, Kyoko forgets that she is in the car and tries to stand and apologize for her rudeness. She catches herself with the seatbelt which locks and jars her in mid-motion. Unable to resist the comedic antics, laughter escapes from Ren's lips. His humor at her plight forces a pinched expression onto Kyoko's face, and the actor immediately offers his own apology to the actress.

As the actress settles once more into her seat, Ren can't help but notice her continuing agitation level.

"Is something wrong, Kyoko?" he prods in hopes of discovering what could have her so upset so early in the morning. Knowing the actress like her does, it could be any of a myriad of issues plaguing her this morning and each possibility sets his teeth on edge.

"Sawara-san called me just before you arrived. He arranged for three appearances with Sho. The first one is tomorrow evening. The single is scheduled to release tomorrow morning."

Any mention of the dreaded musician drives a wedge into Ren's previous good mood, but he tries to salvage the morning by deflecting Kyoko's agitation.

"You were expecting this, were you not?"

Kyoko sighs and grips her hands tightly.

"Yes. I was but not so fast and well..." The actress pauses as if she is ashamed to admit that she is actually a bit scared of being alone with her childhood friend. Every time they are alone together, it always ends in some sort of argument, and she fears that this will be no different. The actress is sure that they can both behave in front of the camera. It is behind the scenes that has her nervous. She also fears that she still has no idea how to respond to Sho's declaration of love. For some reason, Kyoko finds herself unable to admit these thoughts to her respected senpai and friend.

Kyoko steals a peek at her senpai in hopes of building her courage to admit her fault. For so long, Ren has helped her feel safe and therefore brave. He gave her the confidence to face the denizen from hell in Kurizawa and even the courage to develop and share her own Mio with the then skeptical director and cast. Unfortunately, the actress knows that she can't ask him to help her with her appearance with Sho. She is racking her brain for another solution. Their lunch with the three of them had been strange but not unpleasant and so she had hoped that having someone attend the appearance with her would help her deal with any desire to scuffle verbally with Shotaro. Kyoko finally just admits her concern about appearing in public with her childhood friend.

"I had hoped Moko or Chiori could attend with me, but they both have an audition tomorrow evening. I think they are trying for the same part. That could be interesting," she adds as an aside to her own worries.

"I can't ask any of the Ishibashis because they have a commercial shoot, and I know that you have a modeling job." Kyoko's voice catches slightly. "I wish mother and father hadn't gone already. They could have helped me."

"At least Sho's manager will be there," adds the distressed actress. "Hopefully she can keep Sho from doing anything too stupid which should help me from doing anything I will regret."

Ren steals his own look at his passenger and is disheartened to see that Kyoko appears to be trying to convince herself that Fuwa's manager will be her saving grace. For a moment, Ren is torn between canceling his shoot to offer his moral support and completing his work as scheduled. The thought passes quickly thought because he knows that neither his nor her work ethic will allow this option. Silence falls in the car as the two celebrities consider their newly discovered mutual problem.

"Too bad that you don't have a manager that can help you," replies Ren before adding that he is sure that Fuwa's manager will help control the situation. As he pulls into a parking spot at the studio, the actor has a sudden idea. Following his kohai towards the building, Ren pulls his phone from his bag and sends a quick message to his own manager.

* * *

Even with her Fuwa worry, Kyoko can not contain her enthusiasm when she spies her best friend entering the studio building just ahead of her and Ren. She barrels through the lobby and attaches herself to Kanae in a rush of noise and enthusiasm.

Bowing to the inevitable this morning, Moko returns the crushing embrace with a quick one of her own. The minute moment of normalcy and expectation helps the beautiful, long-haired actress calm her skittering nerves. All weekend, Kanae had been almost giddy with excitement at the prospect of working with one of the talents she most respects. If she had been the least bit aware of the parallel between her behavior and the antics of most junior high girls awaiting the day of a promised date with the most popular guy in school, Kotonami would have been horrified. Although LoveMe number two harbors no feelings of attraction or desire for the actor a number of years her junior, she can not deny the admiration and desire she holds towards his acting skills.

The slightly older actress allows Kyoko to wrap her arm around her shoulder and pull her into the dimly lit studio where they are immediately accosted by Director Kingo.

"Kyoko," barks the irate gentleman.

Kanae's hackles rise at the harsh command as do the ones on the actresses' tall handsome shadow. Seemingly unaware of her companions' desires to protect her from the darkness, Kyoko happily greets the director with a smile, a bow and a wish for a pleasant morning.

Kingo refuses to return the simple courtesy. Instead, he orders Kyoko to go see the wardrobe head. The young actress immediately excuses herself and scampers to the woman in charge of costume and make-up execution. Ren's dark eyes follow his kohai as she disappears from the studio behind the support staff.

"Something is strange," murmurs Kanae which draws the tall actor's attention. Ren is floored. He is not positive but those muttered words might be the first time LoveMe number two has ever spoken to him without the influence of LoveMe number one or an acting task.

"Strange?" repeats the actor in an equally quiet voice.

Moko nods once and points towards the set where lighting technicians, cameramen, and other personnel confidently move through their normal routines. For a moment, Ren frowns at Kanae's cryptic then his eyes widen as realization dawns.

"They're preparing to tape," the actor states in utter disbelief. Ren's eyes dart towards the director who having a very loud, one-sided argument with a wardrobe staff member. A bit apprehensively, Ren pulls his script from his leather shoulder bag. He knows his part but had hoped to develop any needed nuances to add to the character after seeing the interactions during the rehearsals. Despite his number of years in the Japanese entertainment industry, Ren has not yet worked with any of the Uesugi family. He had hoped to see them in action to help ensure better chemistry in their interactions.

Before he can do little more then open his script, LoveMe number three approaches the two dumbfounded co-stars. The third female regular in the show notices the heavy atmosphere. In typical Chiori fashion, the actress does not comment on the uncomfortable dynamics between Kanae and Ren. Instead, she chooses to observe them.

Suddenly feeling the weight of the observation, Ren raises his eyes from the script resting in his large hands and folded open to his character's first appearance. He offers the younger girl his gentlemanly smile and a greeting. Chiori nods in response but does not verbally reply. Her eyes flick over to watch Kanae for a moment and so Ren lowers his eyes once more to his script.

The actor reads only three lines before he again notices Amamiya's eyes fixed on him once more. Unable to resist, the actor steals another quick look at the young actress staring at him so intently. Despite his slight response of discomfort to her perusal during which Chiori duly notes his reaction with her own flicker of recognition in her dark eyes, Ren forces himself to lower his eyes again and relax. Amending his previous opinion that he found it disturbing that he only existed for Chiori when he is acting, he can't help but wish a return to that predictable response. He decides that having LoveMe number three pinning him with her penetrating gaze when he is not acting makes him feel even more like a bug on display.

Happily for Ren, Chiori's attention is drawn to Kanae when Ueugi Hio and Kijima Hidehito stroll into the studio together. They are trailed by their last missing regular co-star.

Noticing the final arrivals, Kingo notes with a frown that everyone has arrived early for the shoot. Disappointed for a moment that he has nothing on which to snip, the director calls everyone to the set.

"We will be walking through and recording some of the scenes for Snow White today," he announces before telling them to report to the dressing rooms for preparation. The director then turns and walks away from the gathering as if completely dismissing their response to his radical change in plans.

"Well, this is gonna suck," mutters a slightly healthier looking Koga in disgust as he stomps towards the hallway to the dressing room trailing the slight smell of peppermint in his wake.

Although they would never voice the opinion, the other Innocent Whisper regulars momentarily feel the same way. Of the actors and actresses present, only Hio seems unaffected by the director's change in protocol. After all, it is his father's movie filming schedule that necessitated the change. He just assumes that his costars already know this. Brushing off the thought, he focuses on more important issues. Unable to resist the pull of his innocent affection, the young teen actor finds himself watching his previous co-star as she precedes him down the hall to the dressing rooms. His expression is not missed by any of the other actors. Luckily for the young man, none of the professionals are inclined to comment on his obvious crush.


	57. Snow White I

**Snow White (part one)**

"Yo," greets Kyoko in a lowered and teasing tone while she confidently struts towards the two actors dressed similarly to herself in traditional school uniforms. Their gold buttons gleam against the dark gray cloth.

For a moment, both actors stare in confusion at the newest arrival.

"Kyoko?" Koga finds himself stuttering as his contact filled eyes sweep over the actress trying to find any sign of her feminine self. Like Koga, the actress wears a dark wig in a hair style similar to Hio's natural cut as well as dark contacts so that her eyes look more like her character's brothers.

Hio snorts once.

"Chicken-chan?" the younger actor mutters in slight amazement. Hio has been expecting Kyoko to look a bit like a guy but not to capture the essence of a male teenager as well as she has. Her walk and tone truly reminds him of his classmates. The male garb only seems to accentuate her surprisingly masculine aura.

"Perhaps today it would be Chicken-kun?" smoothly replies Kyoko with a mischievous smile. Her teasing reply pulls an answering grin from Hio. He might not really care for LoveMe number one like he does for her best friend, but he no longer hates her pink uniformed and chicken wearing guts like he did when he first met her.

Their exchange is interrupted when the director calls them to the set for a quick scene preview of the first introduction between Kanae's character and the first three of the seven man Ohayashi family. Kanae, in a uniform from a private woman's college, joins the others.

A stunt coordinator has been enlisted for this scene, and Kingo explains the entire walk through from his perspective but then explains that the coordinator will walk them through the fight scene.

"Hio will be doing most of the heavy lifting on this scene since he has the proper experience for it," states Kingo "but I expect you two to make your parts realistic too."

The four young professionals promise to do their best. The director just grunts in reply.

After fifteen minutes of instruction and a crash course on proper hip throws for Kyoko as well as the proper form for an upper cut for Koga, the stunt coordinator gives them the go ahead to run the scene.

Kingo motions for the start of the scene for the practice run.

Kanae takes a deep breath and centers herself to focus on becoming Shiro Yuki, the underage heiress to one of the richest men in the country who died a few years ago leaving his wife's brother as guardian and executor of the will until the date of Yuki's majority. Capturing the proper mindset, she flips open her phone, and the scene begins.

"Yeah, Harumi, I am almost to the station now. I won't be late. I promise." She pauses before continuing. "Yeah, I can't wait. Once I get the money for my birthday, the first thing we are doing is taking a trip to Europe. Once Uncle no longer has control of the purse strings, I am totally spoiling us."

Yuki turns down a small alley. Ahead of her, she can see three boys in uniforms standing by the opposite entrance to the alley. She hangs up the phone and notices a footstep behind her. As she turns, arms grab her. Her phone falls to the ground. Yuki begins to scream, but the sound is silenced quickly as her attacker covers her mouth and slams her against the brick wall behind a couple boxes. Another stifled scream erupts, and the three boys glance down the alleyway. The two younger ones start down the alleyway to investigate the sound where they see a young woman struggling desperately with four rough looking assailants.

As the first to reach the gang of thugs, Hio kicks across the back of the closest aggressor's knee while swinging and chopping against his throat. The first man collapses with a grunt as his friends turn their attention to the three teens who have arrived to spoil their fun. One of the gang members throws a punch at Kyoko's character, and he smoothly follows the previous directions to redirect his attack then flips him over his extended hip. The stunt trained extra flips across her and lands on his back cushioning his landing properly with his feet and arms while still appearing to slam into the ground.

When Hio moves to attack the man holding Kanae against the wall, Kingo calls a hold on the action. The director repositions the actors and picks at their movements a bit before returning them to the run through. Koga executes his upper cut cleanly to the third thug while the forth one slams the female lead against him while pulling a butterfly knife from his pocket. With a smooth flick of his wrist, the armed thug secures his dangerous looking prop weapon. He then lunges towards Hio while shoving his original victim back towards the wall. The actress slams against the wall and limply falls; she collapses after her forehead appears to bounce off the brick.

Meanwhile, Kyoko's character places his foot against his prone partner's neck and warns him to stay down. The extra's eyes bulge in fear and pain.

"Make it believable but don't kill the guy, Kyoko," warns Kingo sharply.

The actress makes eye contact with her director and nods slightly. Her foot eases back minutely, and the extra takes a shaky breath and continues to watch the uniformed kid nervously. From the look he receives, the temporary thug finds himself still uneasy. Although he watched and participated in the stunt coordinator's instruction for the physical exchange, the prone actor can't help but find the kid looming over him intimidating. Fear shivers through his system as an anxious sweat dampens his body. In silent debate, he decides that there is no way his buddy was serious when he said that the medium-sized teen in the scene was actually a girl with no martial arts training. Given the aura of confidence and barely contained menace from the kid, he was obviously pulling his leg.

Having felled his mock opponent with a single blow, Koga squats near the victim of the gang assault. He gently turns her towards him to check her for injury after casting a quick glance at his supposed brother to make sure that he is still in control of the thug with the knife. The armed thug feints to the left then attempts to attack in a slicing motion towards Hio who is concentrating on the thug despite Kyoko's annoying suggestions of how to properly take out the opponent.

Finally, the knife-wielder swings his weapon out in order to increase the arc when he steps into another slash attempt. As the thug starts his slash which would be chest level on an older person but is eye level on Hio, the highly trained teen steps into the assailant's body. His shoulder smacks into the gang member's stomach as Hio's arms snap into a double block on the swinging forearm. Simultaneously, Hio slips his right arm over his aggressor's arm to capture the weapon arm against his body while his left fist slams across his opponent's nose with a palm strike. His opponent's head snaps back from the pulled blow that in real life could have shattered his cartilage and blackened both his eyes even when thrown by a kid almost a foot shorter then him. Hio finishes his combination attack by stepping into the larger man's body once more and using his step to increase his momentum as he jumps and knees the man in the lower stomach. Bending at his middle and grunting as the air rushes from his lungs, the thug finally drops his knife as both his hands flex in pain while he drops to his knees.

Hio finishes the fight by grasping the now lower assailant behind his head and yanking his head downward as he practically jumps into a knee shot to his face.

"Grandpa would have preferred you use a reversed round house to finish him, Gorou," instructs Kyoko with an evil grin designed solely to tease the youngest brother.

"Whatever, Shiro," his brother snips as he pushes his hair out of his eyes. "You only took out one so don't be correcting me. And you didn't even knock yours out."

Shiro lowers his eyes to the opponent under his foot. His eyes narrow with a promise of pure ill intent.

"Get lost," he growls as he lifts his foot slightly. His felled prey scuttles backwards like a crab a few meters before standing and running from the alley.

"Are you two about done?" complains the oldest brother as he stands with a bit of a groan and the unconscious young woman in his arms.

"Is she okay, Saburo?" Hio, as Gorou, inquires.

"I don't know. Do I look like dad? Let's get her home. Ichirou should still be at the clinic."

Gorou and Shiro follow their brother down the alley.

"How come he always gets the girl when I do most of the work," complains the youngest brother to his next oldest sibling as they follow Saburo who is gently carrying the damsel who they saved from distress.

"Give it up, shrimp," Shiro counsels as he throws his arm over his younger brother's shoulder in a companionable manner. "That girl's wearing a uniform from St. Theresa's Woman's college. It's a private school for the country's elite little princesses. She's not only out of our age bracket but also our economic sphere."

Gorou snorts.

Chuckling, Shiro adds "heck, she's out of Saburo's league too so don't worry."

"Bet she likes Jirou though," pouts the youngest sibling.

"Yeah, all the girls do," the second youngest confirms with a slightly jealous sigh.

Kingo calls cut, and Koga immediately places Kanae back on her feet. She steps out of his personal space and turns to smile at Hio who happily returns her grin.

"That will work. Although Koga, I need you to be more smooth in picking up Kanae. She's just a little thing after all and you should be able to get her up and down the alley without your knees and arms shaking."

Kyoko's breath inhales sharply at the attack on Koga who was so ill just last week.

"Sir, don't you..." starts Kyoko in Koga's defense, but the actor reaches out and grabs her arm. He shakes his head at her as he promises the director to do better the next time.

Off stage, Hidehito and Ren watch the scene and the interpersonal exchanges. Both wear identical blank expressions as they silently share similar feelings that they don't wish to expose. Ren is not surprised to find himself feeling jealous once again of a male in Kyoko's life. Hidehito, on the other hand, is surprised to find himself feeling the emergence of his long dormant green-eyed monster. As a playboy who changes girls more often then rich, society women change designer shoes, Kijima is not familiar with this particular feeling, and he finds himself not enjoying it at all.

"I think I hate this episode," the older actor grumbles.

His whispered comment draws Ren's attention, and the handsome actor turns to his occasional drinking buddy and current co-star in concern. Ren follows his companion's vision to where Kanae and Hio are talking quietly together. For the first time, Ren sees Kyoko's best friend seem to glow in an almost similar manner to the glow his kohai gets when she talks about her senpai. The idiot-in-love may not realize what he should do about his own relationships sometimes, but he recognizes Kijima's problem immediately.

"He's only a kid," Ren offers quietly. Somewhere along the way, the actor has decides that Kijima really would be benefit from a real relationship and LoveMe number two might be the perfect one to force the playboy to reform his ways. The handsome actor decides to try to nudge the relationship along just a bit and his previous concern for keeping Hidehito's attention away from Kyoko never enters his mind. After all, with the competition he is already facing, a known playboy is only a minor bump in the road compared to a fallen prince and a long-time co-star and comfortable friend.

Kijima turns his head at the comment. A frown mars his lips and pulls a worry line across his forehead.

"Five years," states Hidehito with another concerned glance at Uesugi Hio. "I checked. Uesugi is five years younger. They are actually closer in age by a year then Kanae and myself."

Ren glances once more at LoveMe number two and the young teen beside her blushing at something the pretty actress said.

"He's still a kid," Ren repeats.

"Yeah, a kid with a resume that probably outshines mine and an acting pedigree that blows us all out of the water."

Kuon snorts internally in disagreement with the pedigree comment, and Ren stomps the thoughts from his internal self before they become too loud.

"You're trying to date her not compete for a part in a drama," replies Ren. He silently thanks the fates that Kingo doesn't allow managers on the set as he adds a comment that would be sure to elicit squeals and insistence from Yashiro that he follow his own advice. "You're an adult. Use that to your advantage. You know how to appeal to woman after all. You have been successfully doing it for years. Uesugi-san is young. He won't stand a chance."

"I hope you're right," Kijima replies before they both falls silent as across the studio they start recording the first scene. The irony of the conversation and the age difference is unfortunately lost on Ren as his attention is drawn to the recording scene.

In an unexpected bit of luck, Kingo only stops the first scene four times for retakes and adjustments. Three are for adjustments with the actors and actresses but one is simply to allow the make-up artist to apply fake blood and a flesh injury to Kanae's forehead.

At the end of the scene, Kyoko approaches the extra that she tossed to the ground. The extra takes a step back nervously as the petite celebrity approaches him. The actress sheds her Shiro character and allows her natural aura of happiness overflow. The extra's eyes once more flip open wide as Kyoko bestows an adorable smile on him.

"Thank you so much for helping me with the last scene. I hope that I did not injure you in any manner," she politely expresses with a small bow.

"Um, yeah, sure," the man stutters. He can't believe it. He changes his previous belief that there was no way the small actor was actually an actress. Seeing her cute smile, he can't deny that the scary teen boy was played perfectly by the adorable young woman.

After thanking him once more, Kyoko scurries back to the set where they are preparing to walk through the next scene at the small and private Ohayashi medical clinic.

"He really was a she," mutters the extra in amazement to his friend.

"Well, sure," his buddy replies. "What is so amazing about that?"

"She was so scary," he replies earnestly.

His friend laughs.

"Well, what do you expect. That was the same gal who played Hongo Mio, after all."

His companion can do nothing but stare. He would have never connected the cute girl who thanked him so kindly with the arrogant and menacing young man from their scene earlier or with the regal and sadistic girl from the years best drama.

"She really is scary," he mutters as he follows his friend from the studio. With one last glance at the set he shakes his head and repeats himself once more. "Scary."

* * *

Nothing seems to work for Kingo the way he wants it to work in the next scene. It involves all the cast except for Chiori, and the director stops the walk through at least twice for each participant. Finally at least not disgusted with the results, the picky director starts the shoot with the added two parts. Hidehito is playing the oldest brother in the family, Ichirou, and Ren is playing the second oldest brother, Jirou. Ichirou is a doctor who recently finished his graduate studies and has joined his father in his private clinic that specializes in treating sports injuries. Jirou has a knack not only for charming women but also for numbers. He is only a few months away from completing his business degree and is already managing the clinic's financial issues as well as the financial issues for their grandfather's martial arts school.

The director calls for action, and the scene starts.

Shiro slides open the door and precedes Saburo into the clinic office. The middle son enters still cradling the unknown young woman against his chest. Gorou enters last and slides the door closed.

"Yo, how about some help here," Shiro demands.

Jirou glances up from his computer at the desk, and Ichirou pauses in his notes in a patient file. Noticing the young woman in his brother's arms, Ichirou immediately stands and directs his brother to place her on the exam table.

"What happened?" the young doctor inquires as he shifts his glasses from his head and slips them back into place.

His two youngest brothers launch directly into an animated explanation complete with bickering and correcting each other on the details. The story quickly dissolves into an argument between the youngest brothers.

Pinching his nose as if they are causing him a headache, Jirou stands. He steps close to the bickering siblings and shoves them apart physically. The handsome young man then steps between the brothers to effectively block their reestablishment of the loud discussion.

"What really happened?" Jirou asks Saburo.

The quiet, middle brother shrugs.

"Pretty much what they said. Some guys attacked her. We stopped them. The chick got roughed up. She hit her head on the brick wall."

The young woman in question moans slightly and her eyes flutter open. All five young men circle the exam table to watch her awaken. Realizing that she is in an unknown place surrounded by five unknown men, Shiro Yuki does the natural thing for an injured and scared young woman. She screams in panic. All five males jump.

Kingo calls a halt because he felt the timing of the startled responses was off slightly. They resume from the point where the males circle the injured girl once more.

Yuki screams. The brothers jump. Ichirou recovers first and attempts to calm the young woman. He explains where she is and why she is there.

"I'm Ohayashi Ichirou and you're in our family clinic. It seems that my brothers brought you here after saving you from some thugs. You took quite a blow to the head so I suspect you have a concussion."

The doctor pulls a small light from his pocket and checks her pupils reactivity to the light.

"I bet your head hurts, right? You have a bump on the base of your skull and also on your forehead." His gloved fingers skim across the bloody bump. "You have some lacerations, but they don't appear to need any sutures."

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" he gently inquires as he runs his hands down Yuki's neck as if checking for further injury.

"Not really," the young woman replies as the doctor slides his hands down her arms. When he reaches her wrists, Yuki cringes and pulls her right hand towards her body to protect it.

"Oh!" she exclaims.

The doctor offers her a soft smile.

"I guess that hurts a bit," he confirms as he shifts his hands from her wrists until he is holding both her hands. He directs the patient to first squeeze with her right hand then her left hand. He then has her tighten her grip with both hands at the same time.

"Good," Ichirou states as he notices that the young girl keeps glancing at his brothers. "Do you want me to have them leave?"

"Oh no," she immediately replies. "I just wanted to thank them for helping me is all."

As an after thought, the patient remembers to introduce herself.

"Oh, I am Shiro Yuki, and I really can't thank you enough for helping me."

All three younger boys smile in varying degrees of pride at the kind appreciation. They may have only been doing the obviously right thing, a trait their grandfather and father drilled into their heads since birth but they can't help being pleased at the recognition.

The doctor completes his exam and chases the brothers out of the room to complete x-rays and treat her wrist. The scene follows the brothers outside the door to the clinic office where the brothers discuss the attack once more with Jirou. The second son settles onto a bench to wait for the care to complete.

"Shiro-san is cute, huh?" Gorou mentions to his oldest sibling present. A smirk of interest finds purchase on Jirou's face, and he agrees. With his arms crossed over his chest, Saburo just shakes his head in mock disgust at his older sibling's playboy ways. Silence falls to indicate time passing and the door slides open. The oldest brother escorts Yuki from the room. She now sports a temporary cast on her wrist as well as a bandage on her forehead. A couple bandages are also scattered on her arms.

Ichirou addresses his brothers before they can ask.

"Shiro-san has a slight concussion as well as a broken wrist. Since she lives alone and doesn't want me to send her to the hospital, I offered to let her stay with us for a couple of days for observation. Dad can double-checks the x-rays when he gets home too. Who wants to tell grandfather?"

"I'm not telling grandpa," Gorou exclaims.

"Your idea, you tell him," Jirou states to his older sibling.

Sabura shakes his head in denial.

Ichirou turns pleading eyes towards Shiro who sighs in an exaggerated manner.

"Why me?" he whines.

"Because you're grandfather's favorite," Ichirou succinctly replies.

Shiro scowls.

"Yeah, only because I'm the only one who talks to him."

Jirou puts his arm over Shiro's shoulder much like the younger brother did with Gorou earlier in the alleyway. He offers his own advice.

"The fact that you're the only one that talks to him is because you're his favorite. We are forced to only listen to him. Only you and dad get to talk to him."

"Keh," snorts Shiro as he shrugs off his brothers arm before starting down the hallway.

"I swear I have sucker tattooed on my forehead," grumbles the young man as if speaking with his venerable grandfather, the head of the Ohayashi family, was worse then facing the gallows. For the five young brothers, it sometimes could be almost as painful.

The director once more ends the scene.

The remainder of the morning rehearsal and shoot entails small scenes where each brother does something individually with their new friend. Each small scene establishes budding friendship between the young men and the main character. In addition, Chioro gets her only scene of the day. It is short but very important. Kingo makes her repeat it a number of times until he is finally happy with the results.

LoveMe number three's scene occurs when Kanae's character calls to tell her cousin that she will be away for a few days and to apologize for not showing up for their dinner date together. While on the phone, Harumi is pleasant and utterly supportive of her dear cousin's decision. She is sympathetic and horrified at the attack. When she ends the call, her demeanor changes drastically.

"I can't believe those incompetent idiots!" she screams in frustration as she slips into an uncontrollable rage. Harumi flings her phone across the room and it shatters on the wall. She topples one of the chairs and shatters an expensive looking lamp all while screaming crazily. The distraught teen finally wearies of her tantrum and rests with her head and body against the cool glass of an antique, full body mirror that is framed in dark wood with intricate scroll work to accent the looking glass. Harumi's breath fogs on the surface of the mirror as she moans in agony.

"What do I do now, mirror," she cries. Her hand rises and caresses her image.

"I need a new plan. And soon. I have to succeed before her birthday. I must. I must," she whispers desperately.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to Shiroyuki76 since she is also a snow white. Too bad you don't get to wake up surrounded by five handsome men like Moko did, huh? me**


	58. Buffer

**Buffer**

The classroom is buzzing despite the teacher's attempts to keep the unruly class on topic. The middle-aged woman sighs in resignation. All of her classes today resisted the admittedly poor lure of 18th century English poetry but none responded as badly as her current class. Granted that even on a good day, very few students are truly interested in English literature, but the teacher finally concedes the battle. Long dead poets can't hold a candle to a flesh and blood poet in a sexy outfit and gifted with an unparalleled voice.

"Please read chapters fifteen and sixteen and complete the study guide questions for next class," the teacher assigns before informing the class that they can have the rest of the period as a free study. The beleaguered teacher sighs once more as only one student in her classroom bothers to take note of the assignment.

In the middle of the sea of swirling excitement, a single entertainment student flips open her book and tries desperately to absorb the reading assignment while ignoring the rising tide of noise and movement.

"Oh, I was able to download it to my ipad!" squeals the piercing voice of a fellow female classmate. "Listen. LISTEN!"

The tiny speakers of the electronic device do not do the debuting song justice, but most of the students press around the triumphant girl who is offering her friends a chance to hear Fuwa Sho's newest masterpiece. The song released today at ten in the morning amidst rave reviews on all media outlets. Only five hours after its premier, industry representatives are already expecting the single to shatter all previous single release sales records, and everyone insists that the bold and emotionally laden song is by far Fuwa's greatest work to date. The media has already worked itself into a frenzy, and the teenagers exposed to the hype were being swept along in the current.

"Mimori is sure Sho-chan will autograph Mimori's copy as soon as Mimori sees him," brags Nanokuro loudly as she attempts to stress how close a relationship she shares with her fellow Akatoki celebrity. Although the girls around her react in typical fan-girl fashion to her statement, the model is disappointed that her statement elicits no response from the older actress diligently completing her homework assignment. The still jealous young celebrity narrows her eyes and frowns; she can't understand the hold her plain and boring classmate sustains over the object of her own affection. In her own mind, Mogami Kyoko can not even begin to compare to her own looks and talents. As expected of a selfish and self-absorbed person, Nanokuro is unable to recognize the true beauty and unprecedented skills that her classmate possesses. Unfortunately for the young celebrity, the object of her affections has noticed and intends to do everything in his power to prove it to the world. The model continues to rave about the incredible song, and her inevitable relationship with the musician who wrote it. Unluckily for Mimori, her dreams will be crushed in just a few hours when she finally realizes Sho's true feelings.

Luckily for Kyoko, she does not need to listen to any more of the annoying prattle because the bell sounds to finally announce the end of the day. Without a word, the LME talent packs her books into her schoolbag and flees the classroom. Barely pausing to change her school slippers for her shoes, Kyoko sprints from the building. At the gate, she recognizes Lory's personal aide standing once more beside the president's limousine. For a moment, LoveMe number one is tempted to groan. She is already on edge about the appearance with Shotaro tonight and so she is not sure if she is mentally prepared to deal with the demonstrative president of LME at the moment. The president is a force of nature unto himself, and Kyoko is not sure her nerves can handle it today. She feels fried and frazzled enough already.

Noticing the momentary reaction of the teen actress, the driver offers a soft word of reassurance to the schoolgirl.

"The president is in negotiations this afternoon so I volunteered to take you to your appearance," he explains.

Kyoko responds instantly with relief and a profuse thanks for his assistance. After a simple nod of acknowledgment, the aide opens the door for the actress. Kyoko slides into the luxury vehicle and finds another pleasant surprise.

"Good afternoon, Yashiro-san!" she greets happily as she grins at her senpai's manager.

Yukihito mirrors the actress' joyful expression as he returns her greeting.

"What a pleasant surprise," she exclaims as the vehicle pulls into traffic. "But doesn't Ren have a photo shoot this afternoon? Shouldn't you be with him? Is he okay?"

Concern for her mentor and friend instantly sobers Kyoko, but Yashiro assures her that his charge is perfectly fine. The manager explains that Ren asked him to help her with her appearance tonight since she was feeling nervous about attending it alone.

"Since you don't have a personal manager, I thought I could stand in for you. Do you mind?"

Kyoko shakes her head and thanks the older man who waves off her appreciation.

"Friends help each other and since Ren isn't available, I am more then happy to act as a surrogate."

The ever efficient manager pulls out his personal planner and flips open to his notes for the afternoon.

"LME sent over an outfit for you to wear this evening," he explains as he points to a garment bag hanging on his side of the automobile. "We are scheduled to meet with Wood-san in an hour and a half for her to help you prepare for your appearance. Because of another job at the same media outlet, she will already be at the studio where you will record the interview so she offered to help. Since we have time before meeting her, I figured that we would stop and grab a bite to eat first. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," the actress replies. "But if you are with me, who is ensuring that Ren eats tonight?"

The manager grins and informs her that she will just need to call him and remind him herself if she is so concerned. Yashiro can barely contain his excitement as Kyoko immediately pulls her phone from her bag and calls the handsome actor. After three rambling messages into Ren's voicemail that time out before she can complete all her nagging about proper nutrition, the actress returns her phone to her bag as the limousine stops at the restaurant where Yashiro has already secured an early reservation for a back booth so that the actress does not need to worry about any fans recognizing her.

Kyoko and Yashiro enjoy their dinner as the teen tells Ren's manager about all the tidbits he is missing by not attending the filming for Innocent Whispers. In return, Kyoko listens to Yashiro's story about when he first met Ren.

"I was hired out of college in the managerial pool at LME," explains Yashiro. "I was assigned a couple temporary positions in the first few months of employment. Much like when you filled in for me when I was ill, I covered for other managers for vacations and sickness. I succeeded in impressing Matsushima-san when I was substituting as Kamio Kimiko's assistant. Her regular manager was taking a much needed two week vacation, and I basically spent a miserable two weeks pressuring and pleading with the veteran actress into attending her commitments on time and prepared to work."

Yashiro shakes his head and admits that it was the worst two weeks of his life, and Kyoko can sympathize. She only had to deal with the established diva for a few minutes at the beginning of her LoveMe career, and she harbors no found memories of her.

Yashiro continues his tale. He shares a conspiratorial grin with the young actress as he admits that he tricked the actress into being on time by telling her all her meetings were actually half an hour earlier then the scheduled start times. Given her attitude about punctuality, this gave them the cushion needed to be at least somewhat punctual.

"As a reward for actually succeeding in maintaining my sanity and improving her punctuality, Matsushima-san told Suzuki-san, the managerial pool director, that I deserved an easy assignment. Suzuki-san hates Matsushima-san and so he assigned me what he thought would be the hardest position available. Managing Ren."

Kyoko snorts at the thought that Ren was a punishment.

"Don't laugh," Yashiro scolds. "Even three and a half years ago, Ren's distinctive good looks and professional manner won him acclaim and a quickly overflowing schedule. He was modeling and acting at the same time and in the short time after Mars Cluster before I was assigned to him, he went through eight different managers."

"Eight?" gasps Kyoko in horror and slight amazement.

"Yes," sighs Yashiro. "Eight. Now granted, the first four were young woman who were unable to function properly around his general aura of 'Ren-ness'. Two of the managers assigned were unable to handle the pressure of his schedule. Another one, a young man a few years older then myself, only lasted a couple days because he was so busy talking up all the woman and girls that flocked around the newest LME gift to the entertainment world that he was unable to perform his job at all. The final manager was a veteran woman who was practically perfect for Ren. She was motherly, old enough to be mostly immune to his charms, and efficient. Unfortunately, she found Ren to be too stand-offish. She explained to Suzuki-san that she wanted a client with whom she could feel close."

"Ren is not the easiest person to get to know," agrees Kyoko softly with a tender expression on her face.

Yashiro can't help but smile at the teen in response to her affectionate expression.

"You're right, but I think he is worth the time to get to know. Don't you think, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko readily agrees. In fact, her recent time spent with her adoptive father kicks her hero-worship for her senpai into overdrive, and the actress spends the remainder of the meal gushing about Ren in her own modified version which could best be described as a glowing idiot-kohai. Silently, Yashiro listens to the teen's heart-felt ramblings of respect and affection. He does his best to commit her commentary to memory so that he can share the compliments at a later date with his charge. Remembering the recently scheduled appearance on Kimagure Rock for the end of the week, the insightful manager decides it might be best to save the information until then. Perhaps the conversation will help distract the actor from Ishibashi and his probable interest in Kyoko. Remember where he is accompanying Kyoko this evening, Yashiro fervently hopes that he doesn't need to use it as distraction tactics for tomorrow morning.


	59. The Edge

**The Edge**

Arriving just a few minutes before Jelly Woods is expecting them, Yashiro sweeps Kyoko through the television station's lobby without stopping for directions. He guides her expertly down the hall, into an elevator, off the proper floor and down another hallway to a preparation room. The manager knocks briskly then opens the door before ushering his temporary charge into the dressing room. Kyoko can not help but appreciate the expert maneuvering of her temporary manager. If she had been alone, the actress would have needed to ask for directions from the receptionist in the lobby about the location for the interview as well as instructions on how to reach the location. Yashiro already knew.

"Kyoko-chan!" squeals Ten as she hops down from the Formica counter top that runs along the wall. Three make-up chairs line the mirrored wall like steadfast soldiers in the campaign of beauty. A scattering of supplies cover the counter top.

Kyoko attempts to bow and greet Jelly Woods properly, but the make-up witch whisks her immediately into a chair.

"Let's see what you will be wearing," the petite woman determines as she pulls the dark dress bag from Kyoko's arms.

Unzipping the garment bag, she reveals a pale gray sweater with a cowl neckline and three quarter sleeves. A couple embroidered daisies are present on the right shoulder. These same daisies are embroidered on the flared designer jeans which Ten pulls from the bag. To finish the outfit, a sleek pair of ankle boots rest at the bottom of the bag.

"I can work with this," proclaims the make-up artist as she shoos Yashiro from the room. In a whirlwind of flying fabric, Kyoko soon finds herself dressed and seated in front of the long mirror watching in awe as the Witch works her magic.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan," giggles the woman as she works. "As always, you are the perfect canvas for a true artist to showcase their skills."

The young actress is quick to deny the compliment.

"Oh, no, Wood-san. It's your magic that makes me look the way I do."

Ten thanks the overly kind teen by agreeing that she is a gifted professional artist, but she then reminds Kyoko that she adores working on the brightest and most beautiful talents at LME. Having established this comment as fact, the make-up artist gushes that Tsuruga Ren is currently her favorite celebrity to assist with her art. Kyoko grins in understanding.

"You need to understand, Kyoko-chan," adds the Witch as she places the finishing touches on Kyoko's hair. "Ren-chan may be my favorite talent to work on but you are by far my second favorite and given a couple years and some more maturity, you may beat him out yet."

The make-up artist twists the protective cape from Kyoko's shoulders and steps back so that Kyoko can see her reflection in the mirror. Golden eyes that seem even larger then normal on her face peer back at the actress as she gazes in glee at the image. Ten has expertly highlighted the parts of Kyoko's face that accentuate her innocence. Her lips are glossed in a soft shade, and the eyeliner and shadow magnify her expressive and unique eyes. A hint of blush lends a healthy glow to her countenance. Kyoko's hair is pulled back on one side with little, jeweled hair pins that sparkle merrily in the light whenever the actress moves her head. She appears to be the epitome of the adorable and wholesome girl next door who has finally grown into a beautifully captivating young woman.

A sharp knock at the door from Yashiro reminds the two females that it is time for Kyoko's appearance. Jelly skips to the door and swings it open. Honest compliments from the manager on the actress' image draws pleased smiles from both females. After Jelly hands the manager the garment bag which is holding Kyoko's previous clothes, Yashiro then leads Kyoko down the hallway and into the studio. The older man notices how the teen is clutching her hands together nervously.

"You'll do great," the manager whispers to his temporary charge as he opens the door for her.

Thankful for the boost of confidence, Kyoko nods and strides confidently into the brightly illuminated studio.

From across the room, Sho, who is listening to the show's director explain the mechanics of the evenings program even though he has appeared on it a number of times in the past, notices Kyoko's entrance. Unable to resist himself, Sho interrupts the older man and excuses himself for a moment. Purposefully, the blond musician stalks across the stage towards his childhood friend.

"Kyoko!" he greets with a boisterous tone and an expression of unconcealed joy.

Kyoko stiffens slightly and takes a deep breath in preparation. Sho strides closer and moves his arms as if to hug the actress when he almost reaches Kyoko. A chill, not unlike the kiss of a blizzard contained in a tiny space, erupts over the singer, and he finds his movement stilled before he can embrace the actress. Kyoko offers him a small smile as a vaguely familiar man in a suit steps forward to greet Fuwa. The musician finds himself making eye contact with the thin, bespectacled man. The man glares at him and the musician finds himself again unable to move properly as chilling fingers seem to grab him once more. As the older man escorts his charge past the slightly confused rocker, Sho wonders briefly why he sometimes has difficulty moving properly in Kyoko's presence. Sighing, he decides he must be more nervous than he originally thought. Refusing to show fear, Sho gathers his thoughts and his will before spinning on his heel and following Kyoko and her chilling escort to the director. A bit of a scowl appears on the rocker's face as he finally places the stiff man accompanying Kyoko.

A few minutes later, the ambient lighting around the television studio stage dims, and Kyoko and Sho find themselves ushered onto the set. As expected, Yashiro finds himself relegated to the background where he finds a good spot to watch his temporary charge. Observing the scenery of the set, Kyoko finally understands why LME sent such a casual outfit for her appearance. Anything that she would normally wear would have been overdressing. Her outfit as well as Sho's shredded jeans, combat boots, and dark cotton dress shirt left partially unbuttoned seem to mesh fine with the casual atmosphere. Unlike the traditional chairs and sofas of the interview shows that Kyoko has experienced, there is nothing traditional about this set. The space appears to be a conglomeration of a teenage garage band's practice space, an industrial construction site, and an audio visual student's dream clubroom.

"Just make yourself comfortable," instructs the director as he waves towards the left half of the studio.

Kyoko glances nervously around the set as she tries to decide where she should go.

"Need some help?" offers Sho as he steps close behind Kyoko and whispers softly in her ear. Kyoko jumps and whirls around to face the blond musician who is smirking at the reaction he forced from the actress.

"I'm fine," states Kyoko firmly. She may be honestly trying to forgive her childhood friend but the implied offer of assistance from his comment feels strange to the actress. Helpful would not be a word Kyoko would normally associate with her previous playmate.

Sho just nods as he quickly reaches out and grabs Kyoko by her waist. He lifts her up and sits her on the altered scaffolding which hangs just below Kyoko's shoulder level. The cold metal platform is missing a number of railing pieces and has a thin cushion running the length of the platform bottom. Stealing a bit of Natsu's poise, Kyoko pulls up her left leg which had been previously hanging beside her right leg. She bends her leg and rests her arm on her knee. The change moves her from looking like a little girl on a big metal swing to more of a model awaiting a random photographer to take her picture.

"You look good," Sho mutters before ducking his head and hopping onto a wooden crate that sits a bit to the right of Kyoko's perch. Kyoko blushes slightly from the compliment. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Kyoko searches for something to say to break the heavy silence. Her eyes fall on the delicate gold charm bracelet on Sho's wrist.

"Oh, you're wearing that same bracelet again," she comments with a smile. "It must be from someone special, huh?"

Sho sighs as his opposite hand gently shifts the bracelet under his sleeve cuff. "It was a special gift for a special occasion," he replies with the same fleeting hurt expression from their luncheon. Ever conscious of his image, the singer quickly squashes the pain under his cool Fuwa Sho persona. He is not hasty enough. Kyoko knows him so well that she notices and recognizes every little nuance on his face.

Before Kyoko can inquire after the momentary unguarded emotion, the lights begin to flicker and jarring music begins. The two hosts, young men around the age of 23, scramble onto the set and welcome the audience to the show. For a moment, Kyoko finds it amusing that the hosts are welcoming the audience just like Bridge Rock does for their show but unlike Kimagure Rock, this show does not have a live audience in attendance.

Kyoko listens as the hosts ramble about the new console game they are highlighting this week. She tries to understand what they are discussing on camera from their side of the stage, but she is unable to follow their discussion. She has never had any interest in the games although the actress has been subjected to similar discussions as the hosts' talk when she spends time with the Ishibashis. Shinichi and Yuusei have a friendly ongoing competition with a number of games, and they often discuss their latest campaign to annihilate the other during down times at rehearsals.

After an almost ten minute epic discussion on concept, pop-up and texture loading issues, evocative soundtracks, satisfying game play with smooth navigation of controls and moderately high replay value, Kyoko is even more convinced that she knows nothing about the complexities of video games. A quick glance at Sho confirms that he is just as bored with the topic as she is. Sho raises an eyebrow and curls the one side of his lip like he did when they were both bored as children and forced to listen to some boring topic in school. Unconsciously, Kyoko smiles in return which sends a fluttering feeling coursing through Sho's chest and a twinkle that only Kyoko would recognize shimmers in his eyes. A strange uncomfortable heat washes over Kyoko; she suddenly feels the need for air. Her skin feels slightly itchy as her little minions cry from their resting place.

"No, Mama, NOOOOOO!"

Kyoko shivers but does not have time to even think about the moment because the hosts of the program seem to suddenly appear beside the two childhood friends. Both the musician and the actress were so absorbed in each other that they missed the segue to the next part of the program. The intrusion shatters the charged moment which allows Kyoko to once more breath normally.

"Tonight on The Edge, we have the pleasure of hosting one of our favorite musicians. He has gifted our program a number of times over the past two years, and tonight he is here to share his brand new single, An Uncut Gem. On top of Fuwa-san, we also have the pleasure of hosting one of the fastest rising young actresses in Japan today. She was classy but heart-stoppingly scary as Mio in Dark Moon. Right now, she plays every schoolboy's dream and every schoolgirl's nightmare as Natsu on the teen drama Box R. We welcome to our show for the first time, Kyoko-san," introduces the shorter, bulkier host.

His taller, gangly counterpart jumps in that they will be right back after a short break to talk with their guests. There is a crashing of jarring music and then the lights come back up in the studio. A make-up artist rushes forward to fix a minor issue with the one host's hair. The other host introduces himself as Arata and offers a personal welcome to the live program right before the lights dim once more to warn of the return to broadcast. The same jarring music crashes over the speakers to signal the return of the program. Both hosts settle onto flat surfaces for the interviews. One sits on a box like Sho while the other one shifts himself onto a wide board secured between two saw horses.

"Welcome back!" greets Arata as he jumps right into the stillness after the introduction music ends. "We're here with Fuwa Sho and Kyoko some of the _edgiest_ celebrities you could find on the Edge. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company this evening?"

A veteran of these types of programs, Sho takes the lead with ease.

"I'm here today to share the PV release of my newest single, An Uncut Gem that went on sale this morning and to discuss where the song came from and why it is such an important piece in my career."

"And why have you decided to join us?" asks the other hosts to Kyoko.

The actress smiles broadly and simply responds "I am here to hopefully promote my new series, Innocent Whispers, which will be premiering in January and also because Sho asked me to be here."

"So, you are here because of Fuwa-san?" Akira prods.

Before Kyoko can answer, Sho jumps into the conversation.

"Perhaps if we watch the promotional video, you'll understand?" the musician prompts.

"Great idea!" chirps Kenta, the shorter host.

On the huge screen on the other side of the set, the PV begins to play. The mesmerizing music flows into the studio and everyone, Kyoko and Yashiro included, find themselves drawn into the powerful and poignant sound.

The PV slips back and forth between scenes of a young girl and a young boy playing innocently on a playground and Sho on the same playground playing his guitar and singing. The playmates climb on the jungle gym while Sho's lyrics speak about the innocence of childhood friends. In the second verse, slightly older children play on a swing set. The ten or eleven year old boy gently pushes the girl on the swing. The kids convey a continuing joy at being together. After a shift back to Sho before the chorus, the third verse has a late junior high boy and girl sitting on opposite sides of a picnic table. They both appear angry with each other but can't help stealing glances at each other. Their faces reflect pain, loss, and lingering affection with each missed glance. When one looks to the other they find the other looking the other way and turns away in disappointment. The sequence repeats for each young teen twice before the scene shifts back to Sho.

In this segment, Sho is no longer playing his guitar. Instead, he just sings as he sits on the abandoned picnic table, but the emotions he conveys with his voice and his expression leaves no doubt that he earnestly means every syllable of the lyrics. All across Japan viewers watch the musician and find themselves debating if Fuwa Sho is either an actor of the same caliber of Tsuruga Ren or if he means every word he is sharing. Kyoko watches her friend and finally acknowledges the truth. She knows he is not an actor. When he sings of emptiness and loss and places the blame on the loss of the single most precious gem in his lifetime, she knows he truly feels each word.

In the final verse of the song, Sho sings about how other hands have found his lost gem and realized long before he did how precious a find they discovered. He can do nothing but watch as experiences and diligence shape his lost gem into a priceless work of art. He can do nothing but watch her shine in the manner she should have always done if he had been a good enough person to help her chip away the pain and soil of the past. Sho's lyrics end as he sings that he loved the uncut gem gifted to him in childhood and he can not help but love the polished precious stone she has become through her own hard work. He would never wish the uncut stone's return, but he hopes with all his heart that she finds the perfect light to shine upon her facets so that the rest of the world can also enjoy the luminous spirit within her perfect form.

The music softly ends as a male and a female in their early twenties approach the picnic table from opposite ends of the playground. Sho's image gently fades from view and leaves the two friends staring at each other. The young man wears hope blanketing every movement and expression. The young woman watches him warily but bravely offers a small tender smile before this scene also fades.

Silence reigns in the studio for a moment and Sho steals a nervous glance at Kyoko who still appears be-spelled by the PV's image and Sho's song.

"Wow..." mutters Akira and the other three turn their attention from the screen to the awestruck host who verbalized his amazement. Forcing aside her warring desire to rant in anger and hug her friend, Kyoko pastes an endearing smile that would rival her senpai's best gentleman's smile. All three males on stage find themselves catching their breath at the expression and all across Japan male both young and old find themselves captivated. In the darkness of the studio, even Yashiro's heart skips a beat. Horrified at his reaction, the manager shivers while still under the blanketing effect of the actress' expression. He moans mentally as he realizes that his friend is going to kill him.

After a long silence, Kenta remembers that they are still on air live. He clears his throat and points out that he noticed Fuwa-san's new single is dedicated to his friend Kyoko. He asks the obvious question and is rewarded with one of the biggest admissions in recent celebrity news.

Sho looks directly at Kyoko as she replies "Yeah, I wrote this song about my childhood best friend, Kyoko, who kindly agreed to let me share this song with the world along with the knowledge that I was only able to create it because of her."

"So are you telling us that you wrote this song about your feelings for our other guest, Kyoko-san?"

Sho raises an eyebrow as if that is one of the most idiotic questions he has ever heard. He answers it anyway.

"Yes. I wrote the song for Kyoko."

Akira turns his attention to the actress and asks her what she thinks about the song and Fuwa-san's confession.

"The song is incredible. I think it might be Sho's best song he has ever written and I should know. I have spent most of my life listening to his songs. He has music in his soul and has been creating it since we were small. Even before he knew how to play an instrument, Sho used to make up silly lyrics to accompany other songs. Once he learned to play the guitar, his skills just blossomed even more. It is wonderful to see that he has grown into a musician that can write something as emotionally charged, melodically appealing, and lyrically poet as this new song. I am thrilled that he is able to share his music with the world so that everyone can know what I have known for most of my life. Fuwa Sho truly is one of the greatest musicians ever."

"This is obviously a love song. A confession of his feelings. So how did you respond to Fuwa-san's confession?"

Sho snorts and answers for Kyoko.

"She was speechless."

Akira hopes to press for more information, but he notices the blinking light that signals that it is time for a final commercial break. Too quickly for Kyoko, the break is over and they are back live with the final segment of the half hour program.

Akira holds up his electronic notepad and explains that they will be taking questions from the fans for the remainder of the program. The viewers text their questions to The Edge each week during the commercial break and the production staff pick through them and forward them to the hosts.

The first questions is if Kyoko and Sho are now in a relationship.

Kyoko replies that they are not dating but that they are friends and as friends, they will be seen together. Sho adds that Kyoko invited him to attend the Asian Television Awards with her in a couple weeks and that they will be appearing in a couple friendly interviews together.

The second question asks why it has taken so long for the friends to acknowledge each other.

"To be honest," Sho replies " it is because Kyoko is so dedicated to her career and her life. We both came to Tokyo to chase our dreams. I was able to start my music career before Kyoko earned the chance to show her talents but she would never have allowed me to be the reason she got where she is today. Her talents and skills were what placed her where she is."

"I actually approached LME because they are a competitor of Sho's agency," admits the actress. "My goals did not involve following in my friend's shadow."

The third question asks if Fuwa offered her the part in his Prisoner PV because they were friends.

Sho admits that his agency originally approached the two girls who appeared together in Kurosaki's Curara commercial. He adds that unfortunately the one girl was unable to participate and so Kyoko and another talent from Akitoki completed the PV instead.

When he finishes his statement, a shiver runs up Sho's spine as across town an irate Nanokuro Mimori screams in frustration. Her glass of juice flies across the room and smashes against the television set as she wails that the bastard musician couldn't even say her name. Life is too unfair she cries. She follows the cry with the thought that if he can't love her she, the least he could have done was promote her name. As the model shakes in frustration, two tiny little Mimoris wobble from her body and whisper evilly in her ears.

"Don't worry mama," whisper the little grudges. "You will have your revenge."

Resolutely, the teen wipes her tears from her cheeks and raises her chin defiantly. "She will not lose," she repeats silently to herself.

Although Mimori can not longer watch the interview on her broken television, it continues as a viewer questions when Sho fell in love with Kyoko.

Sho actually smiles as he replies that he realized how much affection and admiration he held for his best friend when they appeared together by chance on a program just a few weeks ago when he got an interview question in an egg about who influenced his life the most. He had answered honestly by describing Kyoko although he did not admit her name.

The final question asks Kyoko how Fuwa's confession will affect her life.

Kyoko tilts her head slightly as if to consider the question seriously.

"Honestly, I am glad that we have reached an agreement about being open with our friendship. I am concentrating on my acting currently so I am not sure if I have time to date anyone and that includes Sho, but I am glad that we can be friends in public once more. In the past, our friendship was one of the most important things in my life and so I am glad that we have both become established enough in our careers that we can once again share some of our time with each other without causing suspicion that one of us is using the other to increase our popularity or further our own career on the tailcoats of the other."

The light flashes to warn that the ending of the program is in a few moments. Akira thanks the guests for appearing on The Edge, and then Kenta closes the show with a verbal preview of next week's program.

As the lights rise, Kyoko moves to hop from her hanging seat. Before her bottom leaves the scaffolding, she feels Sho's hands on her waist lifting her gently to the floor. She stiffens slightly as Sho leans forward to whisper in her ear.

"So do you have time to grab some dinner?" he asks quietly.

Kyoko apologizes and explains that she had supper before coming to the interview. Sho steps back with a slight pout on his face which soon shifts to confusion as a chilling feeling precedes Yashiro arrival at Kyoko's side. Before Sho can asks anything else, the expert manager whisks Kyoko from the studio. Fuwa stands dumbfounded as he watches the speedy exit of his friend. He frowns slightly.

"Perhaps she has another job this evening," offers his own manager from behind him.

"Perhaps," he simply replies as he pulls his cell phone from his pocket and taps it against his hip in a nervous rhythm.

* * *

**AN: I admit that I did not edit this chapter very well but I want to post it before I am tempted to change it yet again... I so enjoy Kyoko and Sho acting like children and so I find it unfulfilling when they act so mature together but Yashiro would not be doing his expert job if he did not keep her from danger and so I must leave this as it is no matter how much I wanted them to squabble - let me know if I need to fix anything - Me  
**


	60. Pink Envelope

**Pink Envelope**

Yashiro shuffles Kyoko out of the studio and then out of the building at a dizzying speed. Once at the front of the building, they find Lory's aide waiting to take them home. When the driver swings open the limousine door with a flourish which should have warned them of the occupant already in the back seat, the duo climbs into the vehicle. They are startled to find the long bench seat already occupied by the president of LME who is splendidly attired in a double-breasted pinstriped suit, dress shoes with spats, and a jaunty wide brimmed hat. All he needs is a fake Tommy-gun to look the perfect part of the mainstream image of a 1920's American Prohibition era mafia boss. The two younger LME employees pause before sliding onto the bench seat beside the faux gangster.

Lory is just as surprised to find Yashiro accompanying his number one LoveMe girl as they are to see him. As a seasoned veteran of unexpected happenings, he covers it better then his two employees supress their startle reaction at finding their ride already occupied.

Nervous that he will be chastised for abandoning his true charge to help Kyoko, Yashiro settles silently into the corner of the bench seat and hopes that Takarada does not turn his attention to him.

"Sneaky little actor," thinks President Lory as he grins at Ren's manager. The debonairly dressed older man is proud of Ren for taking the initiative to ensure Kyoko had a chaperon with her for the first aired interview with Fuwa Sho. He would have done it himself if he hadn't thought that it would undermine Mogami-kun's confidence to have her boss send a buffer. It was better that Ren did it. The president focuses on his number one LoveMe girl.

"So how did it go?" he questions causally.

Kyoko bites her lower lip as she considers the interview. She is not exactly sure how to describe it.

Both men wait patiently to hear the actress' take on the appearance. Kyoko simply replies the it was fine but does not elaborate. The president stares at the teen as if strongly expecting more of an explanation, but Kyoko seems unable or reluctant to expand her answer. Yashiro does not have the same qualms.

"She did a fine job," offers the loaner manager. "She was poised, mature, and entertaining. She did an excellent job representing herself and LME."

Lory nods to Yashiro but turns back to Kyoko. Like any proud parent, the president is happy that one of his precious talents performed well. This is not the information he is hoping to discover though so he delves deeper.

"I am sure that you were splendid, but what I really want to know is how do you feel, Mogami-kun?"

The teen sits for a moment as she chronicles her recent experience. For a moment, she wonders how much she should admit to the eccentric president. She would never lie to him but she is hesitant to share everything.

"I've been scared about this appearance since Sawara-san called me with the information about it. I was so worried that I would not be able to control myself around Sho. I know that I decided that I wanted to do the right thing and to forgive him. I just wasn't sure if I really meant it in my heart. I feared that when it came down to time to actually make the real step forward that I would not be able to do it," she explains.

"I was so happy Yashiro-san came with me. He helped me remain calm and face the fear that almost froze me before I entered the studio."

Kyoko smiles in thanks to her temporary manager.

"I used his belief that I could handle it and found the courage to actually face Sho. When I saw him, it hurt but not as much as I expected it would. Strangely enough, I guess my mind and my heart were actually in accord. I didn't hate him. I didn't wish him harm. In fact, I was able to see some of the things that I used to love about my friend without condemning him or, more importantly, myself. It actually made me feel good. Kind of content."

Kyoko falls silent. She desperately hopes that she explained well enough. She doesn't want to admit, especially to the president, to the other emotions that she had found herself feeling. They confuse her too much. The actress expected to be moved by Sho's music. No matter how much she wars against her childhood friend, she has to admit that to her ears his music skills are incomparable to anyone else. He is every bit as talented in music as her beloved senpai Ren is with acting. What she did not expect to find moving was Sho's presence. The hint of the connection that they used to share is still there. She can still see his fleeting pain and his childish joy hidden under his cool facade. Although the ability to read him was not the amazing point. The fact that she still seems to care about the reaction does.

The scariest thing though is that she can now see the truth in Sho's confession. The world may believe that he is acting in his promotional video, but Kyoko knows the truth. He means every line and she is frightened. She can't hide behind the excuse that he is trying to trick her or hurt her. She knows he is honest about his confession. Despite her outwardly calm exterior, terror has gripped her body and she can not wait to reach her home where she can hid under her covers. She forces a smile onto her face in hopes of convincing her companions that she is completely fine.

President Takarada's eyes narrow ever so minutely as he tries to read what LoveMe number one is hiding from him. His gut is telling him that she is not being completely honest but he can not find anything concrete to indicate that she is not the content and comfortable girl which she claims to be. Silently, he marvels at the talent Kyoko possesses. To be able to stymie an old hand like the president is a true testament of her abilities.

Unhappy at having his altruistic intentions thwarted by LoveMe number ones desire to keep her feelings secret, the president digs a bright pink envelope from his suit pocket. The older man is about to hand it to the young actress when her cellphone begins to vibrate. The interruption sends the teen into an entire body spasm. Both Lory and Yukihito find themselves unable to cover their amusement at the actress' antics. Although Kyoko would prefer to ignore the call since it would be rude to the president to answer it in the middle of their conversation, the eccentric businessman encourages her to answer the exchange. Takarada sits and taps the foreboding stationary article against his knee as he awaits his apologetic employee to complete her call.

The gentlemen listen as Kyoko greets her caller. They watch as the actress tries to explain that she can not speak right now. She nervously worries her lower lip between her teeth as she listens to the caller. A slightly wild look appears in her eyes for a moment, but Kyoko quickly covers it. Once more the picture of calm, the actress finally decides to interrupt the speaker and promises to call him back when she gets home. Kyoko quickly ends the call. She turns back to the president and suspiciously eyes the envelope in his hand. Given the awful color of the thing, KYoko knows it is meant for her. She holds out her hand; Lory places it in her hand.

"This is a LoveMe assignment just for your Mogami-kun," explains the cos-playing man.

The limousine pulls to a stop at the pedestrian walk that leads to Kyoko's home. As the door swings open, Kyoko stares nervously at the bright container for her new assignment.

"There is no time frame for when that assignment is due," prompts Lory. "Read it through and follow the directions. Once it is completely done, return it to me. Okay?"

Kyoko nods and promises to complete it as soon as possible. She thanks Yashiro once more before bidding the president and the manager a pleasant evening. Exiting the vehicle, the actress finds herself escorted to her front door by Lory's aide. She thanks him also and wishes him a good night before entering the still open restaurant.

After calling a greeting to her surrogate family, Kyoko scurries to her bedroom where she tears into her envelope. The teen extracts two pages of gaudy pink stationary. The one is a list of people she knows. Some of the names are highlighted with purple highlighter and have stars beside their names. After glancing at the list that seems to contain a number of the same people that are on her list for who she can accompany in public, Kyoko begins to read the assignment. It is rather a straight forward request. LoveMe number one is to ask three questions to each person on her highlighted list and then choose to ask the same questions to any of the others on the list until she has a total of ten answers. After she has those questions completed, she is to return to the president for the final part of the assignment.

Kyoko reads the three questions and groans. She places the instructions and list of questions on her desk before once more considering the list of people she needs to interview. The teen sighs as she pulls her cell phone from her purse. She looks at the phone and then at the list once more. With another sigh, she rests both on her desk as she retreats to the bathroom. At this moment, she does not wish to contemplate either promised responsibility.


	61. Whispers in the Dark

Whispers in the Dark

Returning from preparing for bed, Kyoko once more stands by her desk. She is comfortably snuggled into fleece pajamas with pink bunnies all over them. On her feet, she even wears matching pink bunny slippers. Grabbing her phone with a sigh, the actress turns off the light and crawls under the blankets on her futon. Resigning herself to the inevitable, she dials and waits.

Soft music greets her as the phone is answered.

"You called me back," Sho states in a surprised tone.

"I told you that I would," Kyoko replies in a slightly indignant voice.

"Well, I figured that you wouldn't."

Silence falls between the two teens. A chasm separates the previous friends that Kyoko doubts can be bridged with mere words. Sho sits on his soft leather couch with a grin slowly growing on his face as a warm contentment settles in his stomach. On the other hand, the terror from earlier continues to bubble and churn inside Kyoko. The actress sighs.

"What do you want, Shotaro?"

The musician's palms start to sweat, and he nervously shifts his fingertips against his leg. His contentment at hearing Kyoko's voice takes flight. He wants to speak with his friend but he is not sure what to say. The teen is not used to feeling this way. Even underneath his cool facade, anxiety is not normally a state of mind Sho encounters often. His over-inflated ego beats that uncertain emotion on a normal day. Today is not normal for Sho. He takes a deep breath to calm his own nerves.

"I was hoping you might have thought about an answer to my confession by now," he quickly pressures when he decides that just jumping to the point might be less painful.

Kyoko's fear spikes to unprecedented levels, and her body begins to shake. Valiantly attempting to override her rampaging emotions, Kyoko swallows past the lump in her throat and forcefully yells at herself for shaking so badly.

"Sho, I can't give you what you want anymore," the actress quietly admits.

A sharp intake of breath sounds across the connection.

"I am not..."

"Kyoko," interrupts the suddenly fearful male. His anxiety escalates. Restless, the musician stands and begins to pace. It is now his turn to be consumed by terror. "Stop. If you are just going to say that I have no chance, then don't give me an answer."

For another moment, silence falls. Shotaro collects his scattered pride once more and stamps on his growing desire to rant and rave like a spoiled child.

"Are you in love with that... that pin-headed actor?" he bites out through a clenched jaw.

"This has nothing to do with Ren," she vehemently denies.

"Are you in love with someone else?"

Suddenly feeling the desire to scream, Kyoko instead punches her pillow since she can't reach the source of her aggravation through the telephone.

"I am not in love with anyone," she firmly states.

"If you're not, why can't you give me a chance?"

"Because I don't want to be in love with you," Kyoko replies harshly in a near panic.

Sho closes his eyes as the stabbing pain in his chest staggers him. He drops back onto his couch dejectedly.

"Kyoko…"

"I can't, Sho. I just can't. I can not be the girl I was before. I will not be that limp dishrag ever again. Not for you. Not for anyone."

"Oi! I don't want you to be," Sho stresses as his eyes sting and his lungs catch. "Look Kyoko, I know you are not the same person you were when we first came to Tokyo. You were always amazing and I should have appreciated you. I regret that I didn't; you have always deserved more respect than you received especially from me. On top of that, you have grown so much over the last couple years. I realize that, but the thing is that I have too. I am not the same spoiled brat from before."

Kyoko snorts.

"You will always be a spoiled brat, Sho," she teases softly.

For some reason, this comment makes Sho grin.

"Yeah, maybe but I have done a lot of growing up in the last couple months. All I am asking is that you give me a chance to prove it. Give me a chance to show you that you are not the only person who has changed."

For the first time in his life, Fuwa Sho finds himself begging for something that he truly wants with all his heart. Not even in the beginning of his music career was the teen ever reduced to pleading. For Kyoko, he is now willing to beg.

"Please, Kyoko. All I am asking for is a chance."

"What if I can't ever give you anything more then friendship?" asks Kyoko because she has no intention of gifting him with her heart again. The thought of trusting Sho enough to give him anymore than that is too overwhelming a consideration for the actress. She is scared enough of allowing him past her defenses just as a friend. Letting him back into her heart would just be asking for trouble. The problem is that the actress suspects that she never truly eradicated all the feelings she had for him in the beginning. This is her true fear.

"If you are offering to be my friend then I will take it," Sho counters. He closes his eyes and runs his free fingers through his hair. "You know me better than anyone. You let me feel at peace, Kyoko. I miss your peace so much. If being your friend gives me the chance to feel that way then I will take it."

The rocker opens his eyes and a cocky grin appears on his face.

"For now," he adds.

From his tone, Kyoko can just image the smirk on his face when Sho adds his last comment. She issues an irritated good night and hangs up the phone. After the call disconnects, Sho looks at the phone as laughter bubbles from his lips.

Being friends is a victory the musician doubted he would be allowed. He has his chance. He doesn't plan of wasting it.

"Ha, take that you platform wearing no-talent actor," Sho shouts into his empty apartment. Sho begins to hum as he slowly strips for a shower. Kyoko admitted that she wasn't in love with anyone. As long as she allows him to stay in her life, he still retains a chance. He vows not to squander it.

Across town, a shiver of dread tickles Ren's spine as he pulls his winter coat over his shoulders. The model's photo shoot finished just a short while ago and he is now ready to head home. The suddenly nervous man pulls his cell phone from his pocket. Ren had already received a text from Yashiro assuring him that Kyoko's appearance went well, but he can't help but feel that something is wrong. The handsome actor unlocks his car and slides into the driver seat. He opens his phone to call just as it starts to ring.

Recognizing the number as Kyoko's phone, Ren answers with a tender smile.

"I was just going to call you," he teasingly admits into the phone before even saying hello.

A slightly nervous giggle floats into his ear which in turn draws a bigger smile from Ren.

"So, I am not bothering you?" the soft voice hesitantly asks.

"No, Kyoko. I am glad that you called. I have finished work for the night. Are you checking to see if I ate supper?" the actor inquires as he turns on the car to start the heater in order to combat the frigid icebox he is currently occupying.

"Um, not, well… did you eat supper, Ren?"

"Yes, Kyoko, I did."

Ren does not elaborate on his meal, and he anticipates the teen to immediately jump into an interrogation about the health merits of what he consumed for his meal which had been surprisingly healthy. For once, he is looking forward to sharing just what he ate. Ren expects to gain bonus points in Kyoko's mind with his supper. When the actress fails to react in the expected manner, the actor becomes suspicious. The long pause of dead air further cements his concern.

"What's wrong, Kyoko?" the actor gently prompts.

Another pause builds until Kyoko finally signs.

"I'm scared," the actress whispers in anguish.

The admission clenches Ren's heart, and an instant panic permeates his body.

"Where are you? Are you safe? What is wrong?" he demands as he props the phone between his neck and chin so that he can quickly yank on his seatbelt in anticipation of driving wherever she is immediately.

"I'm home and I'm safe, Ren. At least, I think I am… Yeah, I am. Oh, I don't know. I'm just scared and I don't know what to do and I thought you always make me feel safe and I thought you could help me be less scared."

"Take a breath, Kyoko," orders Ren as he too takes a deep one. "You are at home?"

"Ah huh."

"You are not in physical danger, correct?"

"No, I am not in physical danger," the teen actress confirms.

Ren puts his car back in park and relaxes slightly.

"Okay, then what is wrong? Why are you scared?"

Kyoko dithers without really saying anything for a few minutes, and Ren suppresses the desire to bang his head on the steering wheel. He asks Kyoko if she would like him to stop by her home to talk if it would make it easier. She immediately tells him that she does not want to inconvenience him and that she is already in bed. That image invades Ren's thoughts for a moment and he suppresses the Emperor of the Night's urge to offer to join her.

"Why are you scared, Kyoko," he murmurs instead. "Did Fuwa-san do something to you?"

A soft whine escapes from the teen and Ren clenches his jaw. He is so going to injure his manager when he sees him next. He was supposed to protect her from the annoying musician.

"Just tell me, Kyoko. It'll be okay."

"Sho wants me to be friends with him and I agreed to try," she admits apprehensively. In an attempt to rationalize her decision and thereby avoid her respected senpai's impending disdain, Kyoko quickly tries to explain. "Mother told me that forgiveness would be the only way to really grow beyond the pain he caused so I was willing to try to forgive Sho and when I talked to him tonight, I was able to see that she was right. Although it still stung, I no longer felt shattered by his betrayal."

"That's good," prompts Ren. All along, the actor has wished Kyoko would learn to move beyond the pain she is clenching so tightly inside her heart. If she has truly released the pain then perhaps she will be ready to move on with her life. A surge of hope blankets the actor with warmth as he realizes that perhaps she will be ready to accept his heart soon.

His hope is pricked slightly though when Kyoko continues.

"Well, since Mother's advice was so correct, I decided that I should take her and Father's other advice. They said that I should look at Sho as he is now instead of always thinking of him as my childhood prince and as the jerk who broke my heart."

Briefly, Ren wishes he could yell that she should only think of Fuwa as the jerk he is but he stamps the Demon Lord's urge just as firmly as the Emperor's earlier one. For another moment, the actor really wishes his parents would keep out of his love life, or un-love life as it would be more accurately termed.

He can't believe he is going to ask his next question but Ren does anyway.

"So, are you going to date, Fuwa-san?" he inquires with the most neutral voice he can summon. It is a stretch but Kyoko does not appear to notice the tension in the question.

"Absolutely no," Kyoko firmly responds.

Ren sighs in relief.

"So why are you scared?" Ren prompts one more time.

Kyoko is silent for a moment and then whispers in reply, "What if he sneaks back into my heart? Or worse yet, what if he is already there and I just didn't realize it because I was so upset and angry? I think I can be his friend but I don't want to love him again."

"Then don't," Ren replies firmly.

"Can a person control their heart?" Kyoko inquires softly.

Ren considers his own useless attempts at controlling his ever growing feelings for the young woman on the other end of the conversation. For him, it is hopeless. She is already so intricately ensnared in his heart, mind and soul that there would be no way to extract her now. On the other hand, Kyoko is the original LoveMe member. If anyone can resist the call of love, it is her.

"Kyoko, you are one of the most intelligent and stubborn women that I have ever met. I believe that if you combine those two attributes with your unfettered desire to excel then I can almost guarantee that you will never let anyone into your heart that you don't want there. You are completely safe from Fuwa."

Silently, the possessive part of him silently adds that he will make damn sure Fuwa gets no where close to her heart.

Kyoko blushes at the compliments while she seriously considers her respected senpai's words.

"Thank you, Ren," she murmurs across the line as she finds herself finally overcoming the shaking fear and discomfort. Ren's words and faith in her were exactly what she needed. The anxiety seems to seep rapidly from her body leaving behind a peaceful contentment. "I couldn't talk to Moko about this issue, but I am really glad that you were able to help me."

Unable to resist, Ren asks why she didn't ask her best friend. In Ren's mind, boy problems are the perfect topic for discussion with best friends. Kyoko admits that Kanae is not the best person to ask about relationship stuff. Ren chuckles and asks what advice Kyoko thinks her best friend would have given her with this situation.

"That's easy," Kyoko replies before being overcome by a large yawn. "She would have said ignore everything that doesn't have to do with acting and the problem will go away."

Long distance laughter tickles Kyoko's ear. She smiles as she settles more comfortably into her futon. Ren's laughter draws a sleepy giggle from the actress.

"I'm glad you asked me instead," the actor admits quietly.

"Ah hmm," Kyoko whispers as her eyes slide shut again. "Me too."

"Kyoko, are you falling asleep?" Ren chuckles.

"Ah uh."

"Go to sleep, Kyoko."

"G'night, Ren."

"Good night, Kyoko-chan," whispers Ren tenderly to the girl he loves.

* * *

**A/N: This was one of the first chapters I wrote for this story. I love Ren and Kyoko phone calls (even if Ren isn't drunk). Just to warn everyone, I will be away for a few days house hunting so this should be the last update until the weekend (unless I die in a horrible eight car pile-up on 95 in which case you will never know who gets the girl) - Me**


	62. Darkness

**Darkness**

Sun shines through the lush overgrowth casting dappled patterns of light and shadow across the tiny clearing. Light dances across the small stream gurgling as its summer shrunken water meanders slowly through its rocky bed. Hot and humid air surrounds the young teen who is dressed for a harsh winter despite the obvious trappings of the warmer season. Giggling, Kyoko strips her new leather coat and carefully hangs it over a large branch. She slips from her shoes and socks and rolls her pant legs until her slacks look more like a pair of clam diggers.

Feeling free and just slightly naughty, Kyoko wades ankle deep into the small stream. The mountain fed water still retains a chill that reminds the actress of the winter bite she has recently been experiencing. For a moment, she pauses in confusion as she wonders what she is doing here.

"Kyoko-chan..." whispers a deep and tender voice through the leaves of the trees.

Kyoko immediately starts glancing around the clearing in anticipation. The tender and so familiar voice echos once more, but the teen is unable to find the source no matter how hard she scans the trees.

"Corn?" Kyoko answers hopefully. "Corn, is that you?"

"Kyoko-chan," calls the husky voice again and a shiver slides up Kyoko's spine.

"Where are you, Corn?" the teen calls in desperation as she climbs from the stream and begins searching in the trees and bushes in earnest for the fairy prince.

"Please, Corn. Please come out so I can see you," pleads the actress. She so fervently wishes to see her magical friend just once more. She needs to see him to ease her mind. It is like the more she thinks about him in the real world, the more the image fades from her. She is desperate to recapture the details which have become fuzzy over the last few weeks.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan. I can't reach you now," the saddened words of her childhood friend reach her.

"But I need you, Corn!" cries the young actress as she still attempts to find the source of the haunting voice.

"Kyoko-chan, you have everything you need now. You don't need me anymore. In fact, you never did need me. You have always had your own magic inside you. You just needed to find it. You don't need my magic."

Tears begin to stream from Kyoko's eyes and down her cheeks as she denies the claim. She pleads with Corn to come back to her but no voice returns. Darkness creeps into the clearing. It brings with it a sharp cold. As if mother nature suddenly hit a switch, the summer falls under the harsh sting of winter. The leaves in the tree instantly change from lush and green to brown and brittle and fling themselves in suicidal abandon from their previous perches. The subtle call of the stream silences as ice spreads its chilled grip over the surface of the water. Under Kyoko's feet, the grass becomes gray and dead in appearance. As the actress steps towards her discarded shoes, the dead plants crush under her feet.

"Corn!" Kyoko cries once more into the night as sadness and desperation settles like a cold, clinging blanket on her body even as she pulls on her shoes and coat. "Corn, please!"

"Good night, Kyoko-chan," whispers the voice one more time before it is swallowed by the scream of bitter cold wind.

"Corn!" screams Kyoko as she flails herself from the blankets of her futon. Panting heavily and trembling slightly, the actress swipes the tears from her cheeks. Lying in the darkness, the distressed teen attempts to calm her rioting nerves. She reminds herself that it was just a dream as she once again wipes tears from her face. The teen uses a tissue once she regains control. As she leans towards the trash can, she realizes that she forgot to turn on her alarm. Kyoko sets it properly before settling once more into place. Flipping her ear dampened pillow, the actress concentrates on her breathing until she once again falls asleep. This time, no dark dreams of lost princes invades her slumber.

* * *

"Good morning, Ren," Kyoko calls as she pulls open the door of his vehicle and quickly climbs inside the welcoming warmth. Even just the short walk from her home to the street is enough to chill the teen actress and the dreary sleet falling steadily does not aid in the situation.

"So, do you believe we have displeased Mother Nature or the weather fairies?" inquires Ren as Kyoko settles into place. Looking out the slowly shifting windshield wipers at the ice encrusted city, Kyoko is tempted to agree with a supernatural explanation. It is still over three weeks until the start of winter and she does not ever remember the weather being this miserable in Kyoto or Tokyo. Crediting the awful chill and sleet to cold-hearted fairies forces Kyoko to remember her distressing dream. A melancholy numbness settles once more into Kyoko's chest which the weather just reinforces. A tiny frown of concern flits across Ren's face as he asks if his passenger is okay. She replies that the weather is just making her feel a bit moody.

Silence holds its firm grip in the sports car the entire trip to the special location for the Innocent Whispers shoot today. Although tomorrow Kingo plans to film the initial interactions with Kanae's character and the two older Ohayashi men, today, they will be completing the pivotal scene where Shiro Yuki is poisoned by her deranged cousin.

Ren carefully and slowly maneuvers his vehicle through the sleet and slush. Finally, they reach a large industrial building that has been converted into a very large studio that is used specifically for outdoor sets when the weather is not appropriate for the scenes scripted. Kyoko and Ren exit the actor's vehicle as a large, dark sports utility vehicle barrels into the lot splattering icy slush in its wake. The monstrous growls from the SUV's engine falls silent as Kanae hops from the passenger side of the elevated interior. Laughter tinges the dark haired actress' voice as she pauses just a moment for Kijima to exit his side before she calls a pleasant good morning greeting to her co-stars.

When the four celebrities enter the huge building, Kyoko grabs her best friend and drags her aside.

"Moko, you got a ride with Hidehito?" she asked in amazement although it is obvious that her friend did.

"Mo..." exclaims Kanae as she attempts to extract herself from Kyoko's vice-like grip. "So what? He drives, and he offered."

Kyoko gapes at her friend who she believes has never said yes to any offers from the various men who have been chasing her since they started their friendship. Kyoko is startled by Kanae's unprecedented acceptance of Kijima's overture. Her confusion written clearly on her face, Kyoko tries to question Moko about it.

"Mo, why does it have to mean anything," counters the older friend with a bit of a huff. "YOU ride with Tsuruga-san all the time and it doesn't mean anything special to you, right?"

For some reason, this explanation does not feel right to Kyoko, but she can not seem to fault the logic. It is true that she travels with Ren often so it should be safe for her friend to travel with another one of their co-stars too.

Before the actress can comment again, she steps into the over-sized studio and is rendered speechless. Both actresses stare in amazement at the set which appears to be a huge lake with a picnic area and forest surrounding it. The water is buffered by two huge green screens on two sides but the other two sides are sculpted and filled with all manner of outdoor scenery. Huge trees, picnic tables, and even a dock are part of the incredibly realistic set.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Hio states as he step into place beside Kanae. "If you look up, you can see the huge wooden cover that is placed over the converted pool when no water is needed for the scenes."

Both actresses follow the young actor's gesture to see the immense platform hoisted above the water by a permanent crane system affixed to the reinforced I-beams of the ceiling. The LoveMe Duo exclaim about the impressive machinery as well as offer their greeting to the young guest star. With a proud grin, the young teen actor then introduces the two girls to his father and grandfather. As expected, the actresses express their excitement at working with the two veteran actors.

Uesugi Ryuutaro waves away the compliment.

"It is our pleasure to meet the two of you," he replies as he rests his hand on his son's shoulder. "We have heard so much about you."

Hio's distinguished, gray-haired grandfather smiles indulgently at the three young people.

"It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Kotonami-san," Uesugi Kotetsu adds. "I thoroughly enjoyed watching your drama last spring with my grandson. You were quite impressive."

Hio's grandfather then congratulates Kyoko on her ATA nomination and expresses his respect for Kyoko's interpretation of Mio. He stresses how she breathed a new life into an already powerful role and raised it to iconic level. Blushing profusely at the heady compliment, Kyoko bows and thanks the veteran action star.

"Ha, you think Mio was impressive, grandfather. Wait until you see her today," Hio simply states, "Chicken-chan kicks butt as a boy."

Again, Kyoko offers her thanks, but she fails to see the stiffening of her best friend's shoulders when Hio compliments her. Although the slight response is missed by the others, Kotetsu notices Kanae's mildly jealous response. With extreme difficulty, the veteran actor hides his pleased smile. For months he has been forced to listen to his son rave about the skills, beauty, and demeanor of Kotonami Kanae. From her reaction to the respect in his son's voice for Kyoko's skills, Hio's father infers that the dark haired actress would prefer that his son recognize her skills. The actor hides his smile as he considers that perhaps his son's crush is not so hopeless.

The small discussion is interrupted when Director Kingo storms past them with a scathing comment that they need to get moving if they expect to finish before lunchtime when their time with the special set expires.

All the actors and actresses are sent to wardrobe to prepare for shooting. Because the scenes will involve being in the water for some parts, the director wants them in their costumes for the run through.

Half an hour later, Kanae and Chiori exit the girl's dressing room in bathing suits with flowing cover ups. Kyoko soon follows them dressed in baggy surfer swim trunks and a baggy sleeveless shirt. The wardrobe head has once more squeezed the actress into a constricting torture device to help her appear less feminine. To help draw attention away from Kyoko's shirt, both Hio and Kijima wear similar outfits.

LoveMe number three can't help but approach Kyoko and express how impressed she is with Kyoko's maleness. Kanae snorts and Kyoko and Chiori turn questioning eyes towards her.

"Like anyone is gonna notice she is playing a boy," Moko states with another snort.

"Huh?" Chiori responds in confusion.

"Like anyone is going to notice what any of us are wearing in this scene when they have that to look at," state Moko as she points towards Ren and Koga who are both wearing swim trunks and button up shirts hanging completely open to expose their smooth chests and toned stomachs.

Kijima groans and sighs in an exaggerated manner.

"This is supposed to be my best scene and they get to dress like that. Somebody hates me."

"Yeah, me," states Dark evenly. The director glares at the collection of celebrities. "Now get onto the set."

As the celebrities move towards the filming area, Chiori leans towards Kanae.

"I think the director just made a joke," she whispers and LoveMe number two shakes her head in amazed agreement.

* * *

**A/N: UGH, this chapter feels like filler... sorry but I had to get the Corn nightmare in there after Ren's Kyoko-chan but the dream seemed too short to leave it as its own - me**


	63. Snow White II

**Snow White (part 2)**

"Well, that will have to do," grumbles Director Kingo as he motions the cameramen and technicians to prepare to shoot the scene they have been rehearsing for the past half an hour. The slightly disgruntled director pinches the bridge of his nose as he tries to pinpoint what is exactly wrong with the production today. Although technically fine, something is distinctly off kilter with the product. Since the beginning of this project, the astute observer has relished the tension in place between Tsuruga and Koga, but today seems rife with strange emotional mixes from almost all the participants.

As expected, the three generations of Uesagis are perfect in characterization and delivery, but they seem disconnected from the other cast. In addition, Amamiya is spending so much time watching the three guests that she keeps missing her cues. For some reason that the director can not fathom, there is also a stiffness and general feeling of displeasure flowing every time the youngest Uesugi and Kijima interact. Furthermore, Kotonami appears to be putting a bit too much energy into her part and Kyoko appears to be distracted. It is driving the director batty.

"CUT!" he screams in frustration only a few minutes into the pivotal scene. Everyone cringes slightly at the obvious rage in the production head's voice. Instead of launching into the expected tirade, the director simply turns and walks away from the set.

"Well, that's a bit strange," Koga comments as all eyes follow the director's escape from the huge studio.

Ten minutes later, everyone is still standing around wondering what is going to happen. Technicians stand in clumps quietly speculating while the actors and actresses settle into relaxed groups as if on a scheduled break.

After finishing her water, Kyoko glances once again towards the door where the director escaped. Unable to resist, the teen peers one last time at the other cast and crew before standing up from her spot at the picnic table. Taking a deep breath as she reaches a decision, the actress quietly exits the studio through the same door. Her co-stars watch her casual stride from the set. Ren stands to follow her, but Chiori calls to him softly.

"Don't," she warns.

The tall actor raises an eyebrow in question and so she quickly explains.

"If you go now, it is because of Kyoko not the director. Most likely that will only make him more upset. Kyoko went because she was concerned about him and the production."

"Why would you think say that?" Ren inquires as he glances repeatedly towards the door through which Kyoko just disappeared.

"Well, Director Kingo accused me of not researching him properly at the beginning of this production. I remedied that complaint as soon as I was able. When he first started directing, Kingo used to leave filming right in the middle of recording if after repeated attempts he thought things were not quite the way he wanted it. From what I heard and read, he would go and walk through the scene and the obstacles and then return and address the problems directly. It might not be what we have experienced with him so far, but I am guessing that is what he is doing now. He is obviously unhappy about something with the scene and yelling at us doesn't seem to be helping. Perhaps he is not sure how to fix it like he normally does."

"Hmm, that is quite an observation," Ryuutaro comments as he approaches the duo and sits on the wooden bench attached to the prop table. "It's been a long time since I worked with Director Kingo but I remember he used to do just what you said."

Intrigued by the discussion, Kijima also approaches the table. He asks what they were doing that seemed so poorly done in the scene. Hidehito feels that the scene was fine the way they had been preceding so he is not sure what was wrong. The rest of the cast join the discussion and they start speculating on what was wrong with the performance. As everyone shares their opinions, the petty tensions in the group ebb. Their attention becomes united on improving the scene.

Meanwhile, Kyoko exits the studio and wanders down the hallway and out the double door into another hallway. The director sits on a bench in the dimly lit hallway in the colored light of a soda machine. The normally uptight and fussy man reclines in an almost slovenly manner. His legs stretch in front of him and spread arrogantly while his chin rests in his chest and his hands are buried in his pant pockets. The older man jumps when Kyoko interrupts his train of thought to ask if he is alright. He scowls fiercely at the teen who immediately apologizes for bothering him. Unable to maintain his scowl in light of the talented actress' politeness, the director sighs. The normally prickly man finds himself once again tempted to accept Kyoko's continued overtures of civility. It is enough to make the already frustrated director feel even more surly then normal. Fortunately for the young actress, Kingo has already conceded in his own mind that his young star is more stubborn then he is. His anger slips from his body in a harsh sigh.

"I'm fine, Kyoko," he states in a resigned voice.

Kyoko continues to stand by the bench as if waiting for more direction. Dark remains silent and withdrawn for only a few more breaths before he lifts his face. Despite his companion's masculine dress, the teen is obviously a quiet, self-contained young woman as evidenced by her stance, expression and aura. The director cusses quietly before locking his dark eyes on Kyoko's golden ones.

"Where the hell is Shiro?"

"Sir?"

"Your character. Where the hell is Shiro?"

The director glares at Kyoko as he continues in a slightly patronizing tone to detail how well she stayed in character last week and even earlier this week but that she can't even be bothered to do the same today. Kyoko frowns as she listens to the criticism. When the director finishes his rather mild toned yet still harsh appraisal of her performance today, Kyoko considers his words seriously and realizes that she had been holding back. Her worries about Corn have interfered subtly with her ability to immerse herself fully in her character. Fear and tiredness have seeped into her being and affected her skills. Kyoko is horrified at her unprofessional behavior. Bowing, the actress apologizes earnestly.

"Don't apologize. Fix it."

Straightening her posture, Kyoko nods in compliance as she promises to do as he asks.

Conceding that he has done all he can do for the moment, Dark stands and orders Kyoko back to the set so they can try again. Infused with a new determination, the actress follows the cranky director back to the studio. The missing duo approach the table where a serious discussion halts at their approach.

Director Kingo observes the changed atmosphere. He finds himself working to keep a smile from his lips. It has been ages since he has worked with talent who were able to fix their own shortcomings without his direct intervention. It is refreshing. The director wonders briefly if their subtle change was on purpose or accident. Either way, the director is thrilled. Instead of commenting on the now unified cast, the director just calls for places to start the scene again.

The filming starts once more.

"Thank you for inviting me along," gushes Harumi to her cousin Yuki as they traipse down the path towards the private lake and picnic area on one of the properties soon to be in Yuki's possession. Both girls carry only towels with them, but the seven males behind them are laden with picnic and party supplies. After the handsome beasts of burden relieve themselves of their baggage, the eldest Ohayashi compliments the birthday girl on her lovely property. Yuki graciously accepts the gesture and explains that the land was her family's favorite outing spot when she was a child.

"Every birthday before my father died was here," Yuki adds with a wistful expression.

Ohayashi Takashi, the father of the handsome young men who are standing around in various states of discomfort at the reminder of the young woman's loss, wraps his arms around the young woman. He hugs her in the same fashion her father would have done. Yuki's heart prickles at the similarity and her eyes fill slightly with tears.

"We are glad that you invited us to celebrate your birthday with you. You honor our family with the invitation. I know that we can never replace your family, but you are still a welcome addition to ours."

Takashi glances as his sons before grinning brightly at both females.

"It isn't everyday that we have such beautiful flowers in this collection of thorns," the elder Ohayashi teasingly adds.

"Oi!" interrupts the youngest son as he grabs Yuki's hand. "Stop being so sappy, Pop."

Gorou holds a Frisbee in his hand and attempts to pull Yuki towards an open area to play. The birthday girl protests that she needs to help her cousin get the picnic ready. Harumi immediately shakes her head and insists that she go play while she set up the food. It is her birthday celebration; it would never do for her to do the work. With her cousin so insistent, Yuki allows Gorou to pull her away to play what develops into a very lively, testosterone-laden game of keep away. All but the Ohayashi grandfather and the middle son, Saburo, fling themselves into the competition with abandon. Ignoring the rambunctious antics, Saburo spreads a blanket on the grass, slides out of his shirt and settles on the comfortable material with a large book.

Despite his age, Hajime retains enough vitality that he could have held his own in the game but he instead chooses to settle onto one of the numerous folding chairs they carted to the secluded location. He watches his brood with pride and amusement through the fierce competition.

At the table, Harumi sets out the trappings for the picnic which includes a variety of foods. The crowning glory of the feast is a large, tiered cake holder with numerous green and brown frosted cupcakes. On the top of the sweet pile, a single red iced dessert sits enticingly.

The food is consumed casually as conversations shift between the different seven men and Shiro Yuki. Bits and pieces of her family history are discussed and the distinct personalities of each male is seen once again. Gorou tries to prove himself equal to his older brothers, Shiro makes cocky and slightly sarcastic comments, Jirou flirts, and Ichirou acts as mediator. Saburo generally ignores all his brothers although he does set aside his book to speak to Yuki when she takes a break from all the action. They quietly share a couple childhood memories until Gorou and Shiro accuse their older brother of hogging the birthday girl. When Saburo rolls his eyes, the two younger siblings dive onto him. A scuffle ensues which is deftly stopped when Hajime's commanding voice cuts across the noise. Instantly, his three youngest grandsons freeze. A single grunt of displeasure and all three boys apologize to Yuki who has scrambled from the blanket to avoid being injured in the fray.

The only other discordant event occurs when Ichirou reaches to take the bright red cupcake from the top of the tier. Harumi snaps at him and insists that the apple-sauce cupcake is Yuki's favorite and her birthday cake. This catches Yuki's attention, and she squeals in happiness that her cousin remembered her favorite. Everyone gathers to sing the birthday song and then Yuki happily eats her beautiful cupcake. Harumi watches closely and grins as her cousin finishes the treat.

Everyone helps clean up the picnic. The camera focuses on the helping hands as Yuki moves to sit on a bench.

The scene is cut so that a make-up artist can change Yuki's appearance slightly, but Dark quickly gets them back into the scene. He is thrilled with the performance and has only been forced to stop the shoot a couple times for minor adjustments.

The scene starts fresh with Yuki fanning herself slightly. A slight sheen of sweat covers her skin. Ichirou notices and asks if she is alright.

"I'm fine," she assures him. "Just feeling a bit hot."

Gorou jumps into the conversation.

"Well, we did come to the lake to swim," he offers.

Yuki smiles and agrees that she is sure a swim will make her feel better.

In a mad rush, the young men and the birthday girl find themselves in the water cavorting with just as much enthusiasm as their Frisbee game entailed. A couple of times, Yuki stops as if feeling funny, but the lively antics of her companions draw her back into play each time. Even Hajime and Harumi join some of the fun as the sit at the end of the dock and kick water at the swimmers. The grandfather and the younger girl sit and discuss how much Yuki resembles a fish and that she swam competitively in high school. The slightest hint of jealousy can be heard in the girl's voice as she speaks about her cousin's accomplishments.

"Do you swim also?"

Harumi nods but explains that she was never as good as her cousin.

"My grandsons each study martial arts in my school but they are each different in style and ability. Everyone has their own niche," counsels the gray-haired gentleman at what he sees as an inferiority issue for the young woman.

Squealing from Yuki as she is assaulted with a deluge of splashes interrupts the quiet exchange. The young girl teeters slightly then dives under the water to escape the continued assault.

"Freeze and Cut" calls Dark right before Kotonami surfaces. She steps from the water and grabs a towel to wrap around her body while she waits for the scene to start again. When it does the cast resumes playing for a moment then one by one they notice that Yuki has not resurfaced.

"Where'd she go," shouts Gorou loudly.

"She swims really well, maybe she is teasing us?" Harumi offers nervously as she and Hajime stand to try to catch sight of the girl in the water. They cannot see her and everyone begins spreading out to try to find her.

Once again Dark calls for a freeze and cut. Moko re-enters the water and swims out a good bit beyond where they are currently filming. The cameras roll once more. She dives and then relaxes and lets her natural buoyancy float her to the top of the water. Harumi screams and points.

Jirou and Saburo are closest and they rush to grab Yuki. Unfortunately, Kanae has to stop her dead man float to catch her breath again. When she moves, Kingo has the two actors freeze once more until Kanae returns to her floating position. The action continues and the two Ohayashis flip the young woman and begin to drag her back to shore. They roll her limp body onto the hard surface of the dock.

The scene closes with the two doctors moving forward to start CPR while Hajime calls for an ambulance. Ichirou settles into position and seals his mouth over Yuki's mouth as he supplies artificial respiration while his father provides chest compressions. Harumi stand to the back of the clustered males and a sly smile flits across her face.


	64. The Snow Bride

**The Snow Bride**

"Are you sure you have a ride home this afternoon?" Ren asks with concern evident in his stance and expression. The cast of Innocent Whispers just finished filming the last scenes for the Snow White episode, and the two LME talents are standing companionably in the hallway outside the female dressing room.

Kyoko nods in affirmation.

"Sawara-san made arrangements. He promised to text me the details later. He was late for a meeting when I spoke with him this morning. He just wanted me to know he has a new job offer from Kurusake-san and that Kingo-san needs me to stay after shooting today instead of going to school. He was able to secure a location for the first part of the Snow Bride this afternoon. If we don't shoot today, we will need to wait for another three weeks and that will be too close to air date for comfort."

The older actor frowns once more.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to drive you to the sight?" he asks once more.

"Oh no, the sight is much too far for you to take me," the young actress replies quickly. "For some reason, Director Kingo offered to drive me. He is on my safety list."

As they share a moment of accord, both friends share similar confused expressions because neither is sure why Kingo is on the protection list, but they figure if the LME relations department and Takarada Lory approved him then he must be physically safe for Kyoko. Ren is not so sure about psychologically safe though. He comments about it. Kyoko, being who she is, defends the director, and Ren, being who he is, grins at her expected response. Even if he does not share her more innocent and generous spirit, the actor still appreciates the actress' nature. Ren can not help but hope that when the time is right that Kyoko will be just as kind and accepting of Kuon as she is of Kingo.

Loud voices by the the entrance draws the duo's attention to their co-stars who are clamoring to leave. The other two LoveMe members are speaking in an animated manner with Hio's grandfather. The older actor had invited them all to have lunch with he and his grandson today. Unfortunately, Hio's father had to depart from the studio as soon as they were finished to return to filming for his current movie project, but the other Uesugis were happy to enjoy their temporary co-stars for a bit longer.

A slightly dejected Kijima approaches Kyoko and Ren although his eyes follow Kanae as she leaves with his much younger competition.

"Don't worry, man," teases Koga as he claps Kijima on the shoulder. "At least you still got me... and Kyoko if our other possessive co-star is willing to part with her."

Ren smiles flatly in response to the teasing. Once Kanae leaves, Kijima offers Kyoko a ride which she politely declines. Koga jumps into the offer with a plead that she come with them since he is going to ride with him too. He adds that it saves him waiting for his annoying manager.

"Maybe we can sit in the back of his SUV and practice our kiss scene?" teases Hiro as he wiggles his eyebrows and smirks in a suggestive manner.

Ren stiffens slightly but nothing compared to Kyoko's reaction.

"It is NOT a kiss scene," she firmly states as she puts her hands on her hips and glares at her youngest male co-star. "It is a beautiful scene where the Snow Bride grants her favor and saves the life of the young, handsome hero. It is a magical gift scene."

Koga snorts.

"A magical gift in the form of a kiss," counters the green-eyed actor.

Kyoko stubbornly raises her chin and narrows her eyes.

"It is a magic spell," she states once more.

"Well, for me its the kiss of death, either way," Kijima adds as he breaks the impasse before once more offering Kyoko a ride.

Kyoko once more politely declines while Ren touches her arm lightly. She turns to him, and he nods towards Director Kingo who appears to be ready to leave.

"Your ride is waiting," he nudges as he suddenly feels happier that Kyoko is traveling with the devil director instead of the two younger men. At least he will only have to worry about her mental health with Kingo instead of both her mental health and her chastity in the car with the other two.

Both Hiromune and Hidehito gape as the actress joins their hated director.

"I would accuse Kyoko of being teacher's pet but Kingo hates everyone," mutters Kijima.

Ren sighs slightly.

"It was just the arrangements LME set in place for her," he explains before excusing himself to leave.

"I still think we would have been better company," Koga states in response. "Even if we never made it into the backseat."

* * *

After an uncomfortably silent and long drive from the regular studio out of the city and to the east, Kyoko and Kingo arrive at the location site for the first part of the Snow Bride. As they exit the director's car, a large mobile filming van pulls into the spot beside the gray sedan. Although a lot of the needed equipment is already in place at this rural studio site, the mobile unit will be needed for wardrobe as well as make-up and technical support.

When Kijima and Koga arrive shortly after the others, Director Kingo immediately jumps into walking the actors through their first couple of scenes. Kyoko briefly watches in amazement as the director explains the car crash scene. She is particularly impressed with the adapted camera that is mounted on the driver side window with a stand and box for the camera crew member to stand and adjust angles as the vehicles moves on its track down the wind and weather tunnel.

From a long production room with a huge window that runs the length of the wind tunnel, Kyoko has a front row seat to watch the car as well as her co-stars in action. Unfortunately, she does not get to watch the entire filming. First, she is shuffled into a small recording booth where a sound technician makes a recording of her giggling softly. Then, the head make-up artist and the wardrobe mistress shuttle her out of the production room and into the moble van so that they can prepare her for her part. Meanwhile, Kingo forces the other actors to practice a number of times before sending them to wardrobe. While they are changing, the technicians that normally man the loaner studio set the extreme weather tunnel to the director's specifications. Large fans start at the left end of the tunnel and small particles that look like a vicious blizzard tumble into the tunnel.

Once the winter storm meets the demon director's approval, Koga and Kijima are ushered into the vehicle. Koga, who is playing the hero, Minokichi, sits in the passenger seat with a map spread across his lap. His boss, Mosaku, is played by Kijima. Mosaku drives the car slowly through a vicious storm.

"I think you're right and we should have stopped at the last town and found someplace to stay," stresses Mosaku as they crawl down the barely visible road in the dark evening winter storm.

Minokichi rustles the map once more as he peers at it with concern.

"I think we missed the last turn," he mutters in reply. "The next town on the map should be about three miles down the next right but it seems like we should have found the turn off by now."

"I didn't see another road," laments his boss who had hoped to make it home tonight instead of spending yet another night in an impersonal hotel room. Driven to reach his destination instead of stopping, Mosaku ignored his younger aide's suggestion that they stop earlier. He now regrets his selfish decision. Suddenly, the car skids on snow covered ice and careens out of control. The vehicle wavers uncontrollably until slamming into a tree. The engine sputters and dies.

In the sudden silence, Mosaku and Minokichi take stock of their minor injuries. Both men are safe from severe injury because they were wearing their seat belts. Unfortunately, their vehicle is not so lucky. Despite repeated attempts, the engine will not start again. With a groan, Minokichi rubs his neck and rolls his shoulders before pulling his phone from his pocket. He stares at the phone face for a moment.

"I have no coverage," the younger man admits in concern.

He boss wipes a small trickle of blood from his temple which slammed against the driver-side door window. The older man then extracts his own cellular phone. He cusses before admitting he has no coverage currently either. For a time, the two sit in the car quietly as the heat is slowly stolen from the car. When the vehicle reaches an uncomfortable enough temperature, Mosaku turns to his aide.

"So, do we sit here and freeze or do we walk back to the crossroads a couple miles back and to that gas station?" the driver inquires.

Minokichi glances outside to the rapidly swirling blizzard conditions.

"Sir, I really think we should stay with the car. I mean, yeah, it is cold in here but it will be even colder out there."

His boss considers his reply before arguing that they will be warmer walking then sitting doing nothing in the icebox of a car. He even adds that they might only have to walk a little distance to pick up cell coverage. Staring once more into the fierce winter storm, the younger man seriously doubts the chance of coverage changing until the weather clears. Sighing in frustration as the older man once more refuses to listen to the younger man's advice, Minokichi opens his door and follows his boss into the whipping snow. Adjusting the collar of his coat, the handsome man follows in the older man's footsteps as they move into the swirling darkness. The tiniest tinkle of a musical giggle seems to skim through the storm. Confused by the discordant sound in the rush of the storm, Minokichi glances around apprehensively before speeding up his steps to keep closer to Mosaku.

The final take of the scene ends and the storm winds die suddenly. The flurry of fake snow drops to the ground where a number of staff begin sweeping the small white projectiles into piles and loading them back into bins for redistribution in the next scene. Koga and Kajima turn their attention to the director as he begins to explain their next scene. With his attention drawn from Kingo to the vision approaching from behind him, Kijima's mouth falls open slightly and his eyes widen. Green eyes follow the older actor's line of sight. Hiro's eyes widen also and a soft exclamation of appreciation escapes his lips.

From behind Director Kingo, Kyoko skips happily towards her co-stars. From the tips of her toes to her jewel encrusted silver wig, the young actress is every blue and silver inch a sultry winter fairy. The two hours to prepare, practice, and shoot Koga's and Kajima's scenes were obviously not spent in idol waiting by the make-up artists and wardrobe representatives. The normally sweet and demure Kyoko currently shimmers as if her exposed body parts are dipped in silver glitter. A pale blue top of shimmering material drapes in two loose swatches crossing from each shoulder, across her breasts, to the opposite curve of her waist where it wraps back to her shoulders in another criss-cross pattern on her back. Delicately spiked shoulder pads in the same shade of blue sit on her sparkling shoulders. From the back of the pads, a split gossamer silver cape cascades down her back only to be gathered at the ends and attached to small blue leather bracers on her wrists.

Kyoko's skirt is made of two almost floor length swaths of blue material joined to what appears to be a silver string bikini bottom that exposes the teen's hips on both sides. Her feet are bare and her toe nails have been painted the same blue shade as her finger nails and lip stick. Kyoko wears small blue leather cuffs on her ankles that mirror the bracers on her wrists. Periodically air brushed onto her amply exposed flesh, intricate silver and blue snowflakes complete the appearance of ethereal beauty.

Even her golden eyes are altered by silvered contacts. Although the eye wear changes the color, it can not dampen the delight sparkling in their depths. The teen is thrilled to be dressed as the magical snow spirit, and it shows in her dewy-eyed expression and happy little dance. Not even the obviously erotic nature of the outfit can dampen Kyoko's joy from the magic of the snow spirit's delicate design. In her eyes, a fairy is beautiful and this costume is gorgeous.

Irked that his actors' are no longer attending his directions, Kingo cusses and turns to see what has caught their attention. A small smile of pride flits across his features as he appreciates the full affect of the hard work of his wardrobe mistress, head make-up artist and youngest actress. Ignoring the appreciative stares of her two male co-stars, Kyoko turns her attention to Kingo. Although she misses the very fleeting smile, the actress notices the slightest softening in Kingo's eyes. If she had not spent the last two years living under the guidance and protection of a stoic older man, she would never have recognized the almost imperceptible change of expression. Thanks to the Tashio's influence, she does. A joyful grin blossoms across her face.

For a moment, Koga finds himself unable to breath properly as he watches his younger co-star's innocently exuberant expression. A frown settles onto his features as he finds himself wishing desperately for the bottle of vodka hidden in his coat in the dressing room. His chest tightens as he wonders how long it will take for life to crush the innocence from his strange yet pretty co-star who has offered to be his friend. For only the second time since he has met her, the young actor wonders if dealing his own damage to those eyes is worth knocking Fuwa and Tsuruga from their number one positions.

The troublesome thought is crushed aside though when Kingo grumbles at all three talents about getting moving with the next short scene.

After just a few simple instructions and a single practice run, the storm machine is once again employed. This time the two storm-trapped characters trudge through ever rising tides of snow. They pair continue to struggle through knee high piles of snow. When Mosaku falters and slips to his knees, Minokichi wraps his arm around his shoulder and pulls him back up. The younger man offers encouragements that are all but lost in the harsh wind. As he again pushes his boss into moving forward, the creepy yet musical giggle again sweeps across the frigid darkness. Fear is obvious in his expression as Minokichi glances nervously over his shoulder and into the storm where a feminine shadow seems to follow fade in and out of view.

Minokichi once more prods his boss into speeding up his pace as the eerie laughter once more mocks their progress. Soon, the younger man is practically dragging Mosaku through the dark in hopes of escaping whatever is stalking them. In the distance, the younger man notices the outline of a small building. Desperation evident in each step, Minokichi forces Mosaku towards the dilapidated shelter. Shoving open the door, the young man stumbles into the only slightly less freezing interior of the long abandoned work shed before dragging Mosaku into the darkness with him. The door slams shut as yet another giggle fills the air.

A short break for the make-up artists to tint the actors' skin with the pale, waxy traces of exposure to their skin is called by the director. He reviews the blocking for the next scene while the make-up is applied. After only a couple short practice runs, Kingo approves of the scene.

Filming resumes with Minokichi settling his boss into a corner of the small, dark space before he checks both their phones for any type of signal. There is still none. Turning to tell Mosaku the news, Minokichi notices his boss is asleep or possibly unconscious. The younger man pleads with his boss as he shakes him gently. When all he receives is a mumbled response to let him alone, Minokichi again curses softly. The younger man tries once more to wake his tired and practically frozen acquaintance. Sighing in frustration, he settles against the wall and leans against his boss in hopes of sharing what little body heat they have. Exhausted, his eyes too start to droop.

Minokichi opens his eyes when the softest touch, almost like the fleeting feather feel of a snowflake landing on his cheek before it melts, skirts over his cheek. He squawks and scrambles back from the gorgeous woman who is gently settling herself into the lap of Mosaku. He watches with frightened eyes as the ethereal beauty tilts up the older man's chin and kisses him firmly. Mosaku's eyes fly open and he struggles for a moment. His hands seek to push the woman from his body, but his waning strength is no match for her powerful magic. Mosaku moans softly into the kiss as his eyes close. The older man's hands grasp the woman's bracers in reflex as he returns the kiss for just a moment before his hands fall away limply. Mosaku's body trembles just slightly then falls still.

Rising from her position in the older man's lap, the cold beauty turns her attention to the young man pressed against the wall in fear.

"What did you do?" he whispers as his eyes shift from the frightening yet gorgeous woman to his unmoving boss.

The woman tilts her head slightly as if contemplating the handsome young man for moment. She reaches a hand towards him, and he scrambles to his feet. Flight or fight wars in the young man's green eyes. As the wintry woman steps within reach of him, Minokichi attempts to slide past her. He erroneously believes that he has escaped her grasp until her hand catches his wrist. He instantly freezes. Seductively, the snow spirit runs her hand up the young man's arm to trail across his shoulders and neck and sink into his hair. The beauty circles the still frozen young man until she faces him. She reaches forward and slowly unzips his thick winter coat and pushes it from his shoulders. The spirit runs her hands down his arms as the heavy outerwear falls to the floor. Minokichi shivers.

"Please, don't," he pleads in a whisper as the spirit's hands slide back up his arms and then start down his chest. His knees buckle and the spirit guides him to kneel on his knees before her. The snow spirit's hands skate up his neck and skim across his cheeks. Here silver eyes reflect amazement and appreciation for the man kneeling before her.

"So handsome," she whispers as her fingers caress his face like she is memorizing every curve and plane of his features. The green-eyed man continues to shudder under her tender ministrations.

"Such beautiful eyes," she coos as her fingers gently flit across closed eyelids before burrowing her hands in his hair. She tilts his head up and whispers "such tender lips."

The spirit kisses the young man almost reverently on the lips before trailing her hands down his neck until she reaches the buttons of his shirt. Slowly, she begins to open the shirt and her captive whimpers.

"Shhh," she whispers as her lips press tenderly against his forehead while her hands finish with his small shirt buttons. Her hands pull the shirt from his belted trousers. She then pushes the shirt from his shoulders like she did his coat. Her hand settles over Minokichi heart.

The spirit slips gracefully to her own knees.

"Such a warm and compassionate heart," she whispers as she places a gentle kiss on the young man's broad chest just over the place where his heart beats frantically. The snow spirit turns her head slightly and rests her ear against the thumping muscle.

"Such beauty of form and spirit should not be lost to the world," she whispers as tears begin to trail down Minokichi's face. The spirit seems to listen to the call of her captive's heart as his tears fall.

"Your heart cries for our friend but not for yourself," the spirit murmurs. Now she is even more intrigued. "What is your name?"

"Minokichi," the young man replies softly.

The spirit repeats his name and smiles. Her hands travel to his face and wipe the trails of his tears from his cheeks. She stands once more and draws the still kneeling man against her chest. Minokichi finds that he is once more able to move and his arms reach to encircle the waist of the captivating spirit. His shaking ceases as the snow spirits hands seem to steal the cold from his body. He moans contentedly, and the spirit smiles.

The beauty tilts her captive's head once more so that their eyes meet.

"You must never tell, Minokichi. Promise me that you will never tell."

"I promise," he whispers. The winter spirit's eyes shut as she strokes her hand through the young man's hair.

Kingo calls a freeze to the scene so that the make-up artist can step towards Kyoko. Gently, the woman pops the silver contacts from the actress' eyes and replaces them with green ones which closely mimic Koga's eyes. Kyoko blinks a number of times to get the contacts to fall into place properly. Filming resumes for just a moment.

The spirits eyes flutter open to reveal green eyes instead of the previous silver ones.

"Keep your promise, dear one," she whispers as she clutches the young man tighter against her body. "Keep your promise."

Reluctantly, Koga releases Kyoko when Kingo ends the scene. As the Snow Brides personality falls from Kyoko's body, she blushes and whispers a soft apology to Hiro for touching him so personally. Feeling a bit like a deer caught in the headlights, Koga can only nod silently as he finds himself speechless.

"God, I need a drink," he mutters in a gravely tone as he brushes his shaking hand through his hair while he watches Kyoko skip happily from the set.

* * *

**A/N Okay, who votes Ren has a cow when he sees this episode? *evil laugh* - me**


	65. Bits n Pieces

**Bits-n-Pieces**

Takarada Lory adjusts his regal robe before heading to his wet bar to fix a nightcap. He turns with a concerned frown when rabid rapping echos through his home. Stepping from his dimly lit study, the LME president watches his aide hasten down the hall to answer the seemingly desperate demands on the thick double doors. From atop the grand staircase, Marie peeks through the ornate banister and calls to her grandfather.

"Is everything alright?" she voices in concern. A shiver runs through the tiny girl's body as she is reminded once more of tragedy arriving on the doorstep of her home in just such a loud and desperate manner. She grasps the banister supports and whispers a soft prayer for the safety of those she loves.

The door shifts open slightly only to be flung from the hand of the acting butler. Kingo Kurayami barrels into the foyer yelling the president's name. The startled doorman stumbles back a step as the older man bumps him rudely on his entrance. Without missing a beat in his agitated display, Dark shoves a large pile of folders into the unassuming man's hands. He rips off his coat and drops it unceremoniously on the floor. Taking up the rousing call for Takarada once more, the overly excited director grabs back his pile of work before practically running down the hallway toward Lory.

"Grandfather?" Maria calls once more.

"It's fine, Maria," her guardian calls with a smile. "Just go back to bed."

With one last glance towards the clearly distraught man in the hallway, Maria obediently returns to her room.

"You have to see this!" exclaims Dark as he begins digging one handed through the huge pile of folders in his arms. Not even caring about the rudeness of his behavior, Kingo shoves his way past his robed peer and hustles into the den where he begins spreading folders on the dark wooden table.

"Here it is!" he exclaims as he finally pulls an unmarked DVD from one of the folders. "You need to see this," the director breathlessly demands as he shoves the recently cut disc at Lory. Takarada carefully takes the offering in hand, and Kingo immediately turns back to the table. The director returns to sorting papers and sitting them on new piles.

"There are some changes we need to make. This stuff was fine before but not now. I need you to... Oh yeah, here, these are great!"

The incredibly manic man pulls a small pile of glossy photographs from the same folder that held the DVD. He shoves the pictures towards his companion also. Once more, Lory takes the offering as he stands watching his old friend dig once more into other folders. Kingo taps different piles as he rushes forward in his one sided conversation.

"I need to change schedules. These need to go back to the writers. I can't work with this now," he exclaims as he whips back towards his silent companion. Dark holds two scripts in his hands. "These must be changed. I have the notes. The current scripts for next week need thrown out. I need your writers on this right away."

Kingo pauses to catch his breath and notices that Lory is just staring at him.

"Why aren't you watching that already?" Kingo demands arrogantly as if barging into the private study of one of the most powerful men in the entertainment industry and issuing demands in the middle of the night are an everyday occurrence and perfectly acceptable social behavior.

Lory raises one eyebrow in response to the demanding question.

Kingo sighs.

"You need to watch it," Dark practically whines. His eyes glow with an inner fire that has been missing for years.

"Okay, Dark," Takarada replies in a placating tone as he turns his back to the director. Once his face is away from the field of vision of his old friend, a huge grin breaks across his mustached lips. The LME president flips open the laptop on the corner of his desk and boots the device while he listens to the disjointed and almost frantic commentary from his guest. Still sifting through costume sketches, scripts, set designs, and character assignments, Kingo almost succeeds in organizing his materials in a more acceptable and orderly fashion.

While he waits for his computer to finish booting, Lory flips through the recently developed photographs. He smiles.

"Mogami-kun looks breathtaking," he comments with a appreciative smile.

"Yes, yes," replies Dark as he returns his attention to the president instead of his paperwork. "Sato-san in wardrobe and Watanabe-san in make-up blew away all my expectations with their designs and their production was nothing short of stunning."

Startled to hear the strong praise from the director, Lory glances at his enthused friend before turning his attention back to the laptop. Takarada flips open the disc drive and places the unmarked disc in it. Once returned to the proper position, the disc automatically begins to play. Startled, Lory glances once more at Kurayami.

"This is The Snow Bride," he states in wonder.

"Yeah," Kingo confirms as he walks across the room to watch the images on the screen also.

"You just shot this today," Lory states in slight disbelief as his eyes train on the fully edited version of the tale unfolding before him.

"Yep," Kingo confirms as if having an airing quality production for such a technically involved program available in less then a day is common.

"How late did you have my technicians working?" Lory inquired as visions of huge overtime checks and possible labor issues crowd into his mind.

"Not too late," Dark promises. "Now, watch. You're gonna miss the best part."

The president turns his attention once more to the screen where his number one LoveMe girl makes her appearance as the cold, unfeeling spirit of the winter storm. He watches in growing admiration as the young girl unfeelingly steals the life of the first victim before turning to the second. He watches in fascination as the harsh spirit captures her second prey only to slowly warm to his presence. Lory is enthralled as he watches Koga and Kyoko breath life and emotion into their parts even beyond _his_ expectations.

"Their chemistry together is incredible. I have never seen anything like it before," the demon director admits.

Kingo wanders from the desk and the computer screen which has stopped on the ending embrace between the Snow Bride and the kneeling Minokichi.

"I had goosebumps," the director expresses as he once more starts digging in his folders. Across the room, President Takarada rubs his own goose flesh in response as his companion continues his train of thought. "I want to change some things. I need you to have rewrites done on some of the scripts. I want to change some of the parts too. We can't let this opportunity pass us by."

"Dark," Lory interrupts softly. The president had desperately hoped that working on this project would help his old friend to rediscover his passion for directing and he is pleasantly surprised that it has worked even quicker and more solidly then he anticipated. Unfortunately, there is more at stake then just Kingo Kurayami's passion for his art. This project is a chance for all three LoveMe girls to learn and grow. It is not just a vehicle for Dark to force Koga and Mogami onto the populous. The robed puppet master sighs. No matter how much he would like to jump on board Kurayami's speedboat, he has other plans that need to be approached more carefully. Even his director is not quite where he wants him to be yet.

"Dark," he repeats a bit more firmly.

The director turns his attention from his strewn files to his long time friend.

"What?"

"You can't give all the leads to Mogami-kun and Koga-san."

Kingo's eyes narrow.

"You said that I would have control of casting."

"Yes, I did," Lory replies "but you have only been working with the cast for four weeks. Amamiya-kun was quite impressive with her small but emotional portrayal in the Little Mermaid. Kijima-san showed himself well in the Ugly Duckling and I am sure that Kotonami-kun did a fine job as the lead in Snow White. You need to give everyone in the production a chance to shine. You need to continue to shift the parts. That was also part of the agreement, yes?"

Kingo glares at Lory as if he just ran over his favorite pet. The businessman returns the harsh expression with his own firm and unbending countenance. The silence spreads. Finally, Darks shoulders slump slightly and he sighs heavily.

"Can we at least adjust some of the scripts?" he counters.

Lory nods.

"Why don't you come for lunch at the office tomorrow and we can discuss the changes then?"

Kingo frowns for a moment as he suddenly realizes that he is standing in his boss' home at an obscenely late hour. A sheepish expression blossoms onto his face and he nervously laughs. Lory shakes his head.

"Lunch. Tomorrow, Dark." Lory states with a small smile as he assists the director in collecting his many folders.

"Yeah, okay."

As the decidedly more sedate director exits Lory's study, the president follows his long time friend. The eccentric gentleman continues to observe Dark as he exits the mansion without saying goodbye. Takarada flips the deadbolt on the door with a wistful sigh. He turns to his bemused aide and asks that he prepare bonus checks for Sato-kun and Watanabe-kun and also to see if Director Kingo thanked them himself or complimented them directly on their work today. His aide promises to do it first thing in the morning before wishing the president a good night. President Takarada glances once more at the closed door to his home. He smiles softly.

"Well, we're half way there at least," he mutters before heading to bed.

* * *

In a small bedroom plastered with music posters of Fuwa Sho, the vice-president of the Tokyo chapter of the rabid underground fan club, Fuwacchi-Luv-Luv, receives an unexpected email. Although the high school aged girl does not recognize the sender of the message, she cannot resist opening the email since the subject line mentions her current obsession. She quickly scans the simple content of the anonymous message.

_**It has recently been discovered that Kyoko, the evil tramp who has unfairly lead your beloved Fuwa Sho down the path of deceit, attends the Performance Arts Division of Yujo Academy in Tokyo. Her association with the gifted musician is an insult to all true fans. The no-talent actress normally attends classes all day on Friday. Fuwa Sho belongs to all his fans. Too bad Kyoko does not believe this and chooses to selfishly force his affections to remain at her feet instead of sharing it with the fans who truly deserve it.**_

A picture of Kyoko on her guest appearance on The Edge is also attached to the email.

Thinking back to how hurt and disillusioned she felt when she watched her beloved Fuwacchi on The Edge this week, the teen forwards the message to all the members of the fan club. Scowling, she then accesses the internet to find out when school starts at Yujo Academy and if she can possibly get there in time in the morning without her mother noticing anything different. She then sends a second bulk email with the address and school hours for Yujo Academy.

* * *

Tsuruga Ren takes a drink of water then turns on his cell phone. He has finally finished his guest appearance taping for a popular hospital drama which will be airing next week. While he waits for Yashiro to collect the rest of their things from the dressing room, he scrolls through his missed calls. Noticing that there are two calls from Kyoko, he dials his voice mail. As expected, he finds himself laughing at the young actress' gushing messages about how well her filming went this afternoon. Even without any apologies or admonishments to eat supper, her ramblings fill the entire allotted message period. Her second message picks up right where she ended her first one. Her enthusiasm and joy are clearly evident in her voice. At the end of the second message, she promised to send little copies of her costume from the shoot.

Ending the message, Ren scrolls through his menu to find the incoming picture messages that were sent soon after the second message. He waits a moment as the pictures load and takes a drink of his bottled water. Swallowing sharply, the actor coughs as his eyes travel over the details of the pictures his kohai sent him.

"Are you okay, Ren?" Yashiro inquires as he approaches with their coats and Ren's bag.

Still coughing, the actor turns the screen on his phone towards his manager. Yashiro's eyes grow large as Ren scrolls through the photos in succession. Yashiro starts to laugh.

"So why is Kyoko-chan sending you pictures of her different body parts?"

Ren smirks slightly and shakes his head as he once more scrolls through the pictures. He pauses on one that he thinks is of her right hip which is mostly uncovered and sporting an intricate snowflake tattoo. It is the closest one to anything even remotely risque. The other ones are of her wig, her wrists, her ankles and even her shoulder pads and silly cape. There is even one of her bicep where another snowflake was placed. He scrolls once more to the picture of her facial make-up.

"She was playing a snow spirit today. I guess she really wanted me to see her costume."

Yashiro nods his head.

"Somehow that makes perfect sense," the older man replies before an evil expression takes hold of his face. "Too bad she wasn't in a jello wresting scene in a string bikini today. Right, Ren?"

Ren slips his coat on as he politely replies.

"You want to walk home tonight. Right, Yashiro?"


	66. Escapes

**Escapes**

As Sawara Takanori pulls his sedan along the street beside the high wall that surrounds Yujo Academy, Kyoko once more offers her thanks to the Talento section director for transporting her to school this morning. The manager had messaged her last evening that he would be getting her this morning since he has to drive past the restaurant on the way to the office.

Yet again, the older man smiles and assures the actress that it is no problem.

"Just remember that I will be back here at noon to pick you up for your meeting with Renegade Escapes Corporation and director Kurosake."

Kyoko promises to be waiting for him before she gathers her books and slips from the car.

Distracted by thoughts of her meeting this afternoon for an offer as one of two celebrity spokes-model positions for the large resort company, Kyoko fails to notice the teeming throng of Fuwa fans clustered near the school gate. She blithely presses through the crowd unaware of the eminent threat.

"That's her!" cries the irate and screechy voice of a college-aged member of Fuwacchi-Luv-Luv who successfully points at the uniformed LME actress. Suddenly, the mass of milling fans focuses on the young actress. Hands shove at the preoccupied talent, and Kyoko finds herself knocked to the ground before she even realizes that the fans are targeting her. Voices raised in anger demand that she leave Fuwacchi to the fans and accuse that she has no right to steal his affections.

From his sedan as he waits to pull into traffic, Sawara sees the fans move towards his charge. Although he had vaguely noticed the odd collection of girls as his mind focused on a myriad of tasks he would face once he reaches the office, it wasn't until he saw them moving towards Kyoko that he realized there was a problem. Slipping his car out of gear, the director of the talento department rushes from his vehicle and runs towards his fallen star. On the other side of the conflict, more adults respond. Through the school gates, a couple of Yujo Academy's teachers press into the crowd. They had been watching the collection of students warily since they began collecting earlier. Unfortunately, they had not chased the girls from the entrance because it was often a common occurrence that teens gather near the school in hopes of seeing some specific entertainment talent attending their special classes.

Kyoko struggles to rise as she finds herself at the center of a mass of pushing, shoving, hair pulling and name calling. In instant defense of their beleaguered mother, Kyoko's grudges explode into action. Those girls who are susceptible to the swirling guardians' psychic energies find themselves pushed from the epicenter of the struggle by grudges and then held in place by the ever increasing number of angels who now reside in Kyoko arsenal.

Drawing forth her next line of defense, Kyoko shifts from mild mannered actress to junior psychopath. Mio spills easily into the actress' soul. Kyoko embraces the evil and cruel schoolgirl who first appeared in Dark Moon and not the softer and redeemed Mio that helped her teacher and cousin find happiness. The pillow stabbing, populous hating, rich girl rises into existence. Some of the girls closest to the actress scream as the actress reaches out and grabs one of the girls who only moments before was pulling her hair.

"Begone, vermin," the regal character orders with all the chilling disdain and power that so enamored the lead singer of Vie Ghoul. Since rabid Fuwa fans are not really residents of the underworld just delusional inhabitants of their own fantasy-crafted realms, most of the girls back away in fearful respect of Kyoko's incarnation of Mio. Their movement gives Sawara and the approaching teachers a chance to reach the young woman. Just before her manager reaches her side, an egg sails from the crowd, and strikes Kyoko on the side of the face. Carefully cracked just slightly before it is thrown, the white missile shatters on impact and leaves behind a welt, some scratches and a dripping mess.

As if the blow never reached her, Mio turns and glides regally past the yelling teachers and through the school gate. Sawara follows her onto the grounds before ushering her quickly into the building. Pulling her gently aside, the older man reaches for the side of her face with his handkerchief and wipes the dripping yolk and white from the injury so that he can see it better.

"Are you okay?" he worries as he attempts to clear more of the slimy substance from Kyoko's coat and shirt.

Although slightly shaken, Kyoko nods.

"I'm okay, I think," she replies.

"Well, we'll wait a bit for the staff to clear out those girls and then we can take you home to get cleaned up. I think you should stay home until time for your meeting. I can transport you from there instead of school."

Kyoko shakes her head.

"No," she counters as she shakes her head. "I can stay here. I'm safe in the building, and I have a test this morning."

Now it is Sawara's turn to shake his head.

"I really think you should go home, Mogami-san," her supervisor recommends. "You will need a change of clothes at least."

Kyoko promises that she has a change of clothes in her locker. Sawara can't help but be proud of the dedication evident in LoveMe number one's decision. He makes her promise to go to the infirmary to have her injury properly addressed then once more reminds her that he will return to take her to her meeting. Seemingly completely recovered from the incident, Kyoko nods to the older man and scurries down the hallway. Sawara watches her retreat. As Kyoko disappears around the corner of the hallway, the LME Department Head considers the unexpected attack this morning. Frowning, he wonders if there is any way that this was just a random occurrence. Pulling his cell phone from his suit pocket, Sawara decides to contact the president. The director believes in coincidence but this situation seems too aggressive and involved to have been only a random action. Sawara suspects it is somehow related to the threats the young LME talent has received.

* * *

Koga Hiromune frowns once more at his pretentious manager as he follows Jeremy Johnson into the office building for his lunchtime meeting. Luckily, for the normally late rising celebrity, his pending meeting with Renegade Escapes needed to be scheduled for early afternoon due to the other talent's schedule. Koga is strangely excited about this meeting. The young star was actually a bit surprised to be invited onto another one of Director Kurosaki's projects. From the vague memories of his last appearance in one of his ground breaking commercials, Koga doubts that he made a very favorable original impression.

Pausing outside the door of the small conference room at the Renegade Corporate offices, Hiromune takes a deep breath and pastes his often practiced, charming smile into place. Even if Kurosake wasn't impressed with his last work, the actor figures he can at least try to charm the executives making the job offer. He smirks. If all else fails, the smile can help to charm his potential co-star.

Koga follows his American manager into the meeting and is immediately greeted by a rather large, rough looking man dressed very similarly to the commercial director's punk style. The middle-aged man grins enthusiastically.

"Koga-san!" he gushes as he forgoes a traditional greeting and instead offers a handshake. "I'm Ts'ui Ruo-jian and I am thrilled that you agreed to join us to discuss my newest advertisement campaign."

By no stretch of the imagination would Koga be considered a delicate man, but Hiromune is forced to suppress the urge to flinch as the huge man's hand crushes his smaller one. As a veteran at hiding his true responses, Koga acts as if everything is perfect and returns the greeting happily even though he desperately wants to check his hand for possible injury. The exuberant executive makes a show of introducing his underlings, the director and finally the other celebrity in the room.

Surprised, Koga turns and smiles genuinely at Kyoko who is sitting demurely beside her LME supervisor. Her eyes twinkle in unexpected delight at seeing her fellow Innocent Whispers co-star and newest friend.

Kurosaki Ushio clears his throat and all eyes focus on the director. The young man's eyes travel from the president of Renegade Escapes to the talent from LME until finally coming to rest on the celebrity from Akatoki.

"You have been invited here because the Renegade president was impressed with the promotional photographs recently released for your upcoming new drama."

"I loved them," interrupts Ruo-jian. "Very powerful. With just the right mix of attitude and emotion. That's what I want for my newest campaign. The image is perfect. I want your attitude and your looks. I want you to show the world that Renegade vacations are exciting. That they are nothing like the traditional week at a spa or hotel on the beach."

Kurosaki waits until his newest employer falls silent before continuing to describe the concept of the series of commercials. They will involve the two celebrities traveling to various resort destinations for Renegade travel packages. There will be short, color clips of them enjoying the new activities available, but each one will start in black and white with the couple seemingly shuffling lifelessly through daily life. The colorless parts will be the same each time, but the color clips will change for each rendition. The contrast between the images should hopefully further cement the atmosphere and attitude that Renegade hopes to capture.

Once again, the forceful head of the travel company cuts into the conversation.

"So does it sound like something you want to do?" Ruo-jian asks. The shrewd businessman deeply desires the two young celebrities' acceptance. He offers what his advertising department promises would be the ultimate selling point. "We are prepared to offer the two of you exclusive spokes-model status for a three year contract."

Both Kyoko and Sawara take a deep breath at the offer. Kyoko clasps her hands even tighter in her lap as she considers the very generous offer. Even if she has only been in the industry a relatively short period of time, the LME actress realizes that such a long contract is not the norm. It is normally reserved for the truly elite celebrities. Kyoko knows that Ren has a similar contract with RMandy and that Bridge Rock just accepted a similar one but for a much shorter time period. She can't believe that she would be offered a similar contract as her senpais.

Equally surprised, Koga's lips curl into a bit of a smirk as his mind shuffles through the implications of an exclusive contract. It is sure to give him more exposure. He inquires into the implications of possible advertising outside the country. Grinning as if he knows he has the actor on his line and only needs to reel him onto shore properly, Ruo-jian promises that they will be the only celebrities used for foreign and domestic advertising for the contract length.

"I'm in," Hiromune responds without a second thought. Koga's manager grins greedily as he contemplates the boost to his salary the contract would afford.

Everyone else turns their attention to the other talent. Kyoko glances hopefully at Sawara. The older man smiles and nods in encouragement.

"It would be my honor to accept your offer," she intones thoughtfully.

Ts'ui Ruo-jian jumps from his seat in excitement.

"Wonderful!" he gushes as he once more offers to shake Koga's hand. Reluctantly, the actor allows his appendage to be mauled.

"This is great," the president continues as his eyes settle on Kyoko. "Why don't the two of you come with me, and I can tell you a bit about my business and the type of trips we offer."

The large man waves his hand towards the rest of the room.

"We can leave the details to the pencil pushers. Come on. I have a lunch set up in my office."

As expected, Koga moves to follow the president. Occasionally, producers and advertising executives expect celebrities to jump through hoops like trained dogs. Koga groans mentally but keeps his charming smile on his face. His only positive thought is that at least it is not very likely that he will need to endure the roving hands that sometimes seem to accompany these types of interactions. The older talent glances to his younger co-star to see if she is coming and is startled to see Kyoko staring nervously at her manager. A silent conversation seems to travel between the two until the older man finally tells her to go.

"Just stay with Koga-san and don't leave the building. Understood?" Sawara concedes reluctantly. The department head watches as his charge happily joins her current co-star. After the incident this morning, the older man feels even more protective then normal with the young actress, but he also realizes that some things are unavoidable. Catering to the whims of the people with the money tends to be one of those things. Offering a quick prayer that Mogami-san will be safe, Sawara once more turns his attention to the other so called pencil pushers.

Kyoko nods with a happy smile on her face to Sawara before she hurries to follow the two older men. Koga shares with her one of his true smiles as he offers her his arm. Kyoko giggles ever so slightly as she returns the grin and allows Hiro to lead her from the room. As the green-eyed actor leaves the room, he fails to notice the narrowed eyes that closely follow his departure. A frown settles on Jeremy's face as he worries about the unguarded expression on his charge's normally carefully controlled face. He files the concern for later consideration as he turns his attention to the executives at the table. Johnson has his priorities in line. He will deal with the details to secure his money first, and then he will deal with the implications he noticed in Koga's expression.

In the hallway, Kyoko and Hiro listen to Ruo-jian ramble in excitement about the fun-filled vacation packages his company provides to people who are desperate for a change of pace. The agency offers everything from intricately planned cross country motorcycle trips to thrill seeking camping trips. It is obvious to both celebrities that the president truly loves his company and finds deep pride in the products and services available.

Since both talents feel the same way about acting, they are soon feeling completely at ease in the large man's office where a light lunch awaits their consumption. Settling into overstuffed, leather chairs with their plates on their laps, Koga and Kyoko answer friendly questions from the travel agency president.

Ruo-jian grins as he asks if the two are a couple. Kyoko blushes and offers an immediate and sputtered denial. Koga laughs.

"We're just friends," the green-eyed actor explains.

"Hmm, I was positive you had to be a couple. The heat you showed in your promotional pictures was breathtaking," counters the president.

Koga shakes his head and replies "nah, Kyoko is just that good. She set the scene and I have to admit that I was pulled along for the ride."

At his praise, Kyoko lowers her head slightly to hide her blush and whispers that it was just as much Hiromune as it was her.

Their host's robust laughter fills the large office and both celebrities find themselves joining with the infectious sound.

Regaining his composure, Ruo-jian expresses that he hopes Kyoko is as good an actress as Koga claims because he was quite surprised at her appearance and demeanor when he first met her. He had been expecting someone like her character. To be truthful, the executive is actually a bit disappointed that the actress seems so very traditional.

"Sometimes that is what you get with actors and actresses. They pretty much play themselves when they act," Koga counters. "But Kyoko is of a higher caliber."

If possible, Kyoko blushes even harder as her Innocent Whispers co-star expands his explanation to include her ability to adapt to very different characters. He stresses the differences between the sweet and innocent character she plays in the _Little Mermaid_ episode versus the powerful and mesmerizing spirit she plays in the _Snow Bride_. The president starts to ask a question about their new production but is interrupted by his administrative assistant knocking on the door. Three pair of eyes swing towards the disruption. Apologizing profusely, the suit-clad gentleman draws near to the president and whispers in his ear. The large man sighs and promises to take care of it. He stands and Kyoko and Koga mirror his movement.

"No, no," the president stresses as he waves off their respectful show. "Stay and enjoy your meal. I will be back shortly to finish our conversation."

The president then follows his assistant from his office. A slightly uncomfortable silence falls over the room as the two celebrities find themselves unexpectedly alone.

Koga fidgets with his remaining meal for a moment before Kyoko breaks the silence.

"Thank you for the compliment on my acting and for making him understand that we are friends," she offers with just a hint of color still on her cheeks. Hiromune grins and winks at her.

"If you had visited me in the backseat of Kijima's car, it might be different though. Then we'd sure to be more then just friends, huh?"

Kyoko gasps at the very forward statement, and Koga can't help but laugh at her response.

"You are so fun to tease," the actor admits through his laughter.

The actress presses her lips together in the start of a pout and mutters that modest girls would have nothing to do with Hidehito's back seat. Still laughing genuinely, Koga whispers in a conspiratorial manner that he agrees with her.

Suddenly shifting to defend the honor of their oldest co-star as she realizes that they are impugning his honor, Kyoko stresses that Kijima-san can be a gentleman. Koga scoffs and so Kyoko explains about how he kindly accompanied her to the Dark Moon party. When Koga states that he is surprised that Ren didn't take her to the party, Kyoko admits that her senpai wasn't overly happy that she accompanied Hidehiteo.

"I bet," the green-eyed actor replies with a shake of his head. Kyoko hears the comment but is not really sure what Koga means by the slightly sarcastic remark.

Silence falls for another minute. Kyoko finishes her lunch and sits her plate back on the table. She glances at Koga who is just finishing his meal also. After a quick internal debate, Kyoko finally finds some hidden courage.

"Um, Hiro?" she opens.

"Hmm?" he replies as he turns his attention from his plate to his companion.

The teen actress takes a deep breath.

"Were you my fairy prince?"

Koga freezes as he contemplates how to answer this dreaded question without losing his newly acquired friend. Although he had originally intended to use the information from Fuwa to weasel his way into Kyoko's affections and thereby disrupt the mental peace of both Sho and Ren, the more he knew about the actress, the less he felt inclined to do something that might hurt her. The actor sighs. He has hoped that she would forget his little comments. Since she had not approached him about it, Hiromune has been hoping that she never made any type of connection between him and her childhood mystery friend.

"Why would you think that?" he counters as he tries to downplay his previous intent.

"Well, you said that Corn was pretending to be a fairy to make me feel better and you mentioned stuff about my mom that, well, no one but Corn would know."

The actress sits back on the plush seat and raises hopeful golden eyes to the actor.

"You're Corn, right?"

With another sigh, Koga decides to come clean.

"No."

An expression of pure disappointment washes across Kyoko's face followed quickly by a suspicious one.

"So how did you know about my mom?"

"Drunken evening with Sho?" he offers as a plausible and even somewhat true explanation.

"You were drunk with Sho? I thought you two disliked each other."

Kyoko frowns before continuing. "Sho should not be drinking. He is under age."

The actress turns her frown into a scowl at her newest friend.

"You shouldn't be getting drunk either. It's bad for your body and as an actor you need to take care of your body."

"Yes, Kyoko," agrees Koga in a slightly patronizing manner.

Kyoko catches the attitude in his reply and frowns harder at him.

"It is bad for you and it affects your ability to perform," scolds Kyoko as she remembers filming the tea commercial with him. She had suspected that he was drinking before it and it did adversely affect his abilities.

"Kyoko," sighs Hiro. "Everyone drinks in this industry. It is a cut-throat, life-sucking business that devours your soul. Anyone who does not exist in a bubble of self deluded denial or a constant state of idiocy would break under the strain. Drinking helps."

Utterly shocked at Koga's vicious and utterly cynical view of the entertainment industry, Kyoko can't help but be confused.

"But I thought you loved acting?"

Koga answers just as vehemently, "I love acting. It is the entertainment industry that I hate."

"Oh."

For a moment, Kyoko thinks about all the wonderful people she has met in the industry and how much they love their work. Beside director Kingo, she cannot think of anyone who does not exude a joy for their place in the entertainment industry. Hurting for her friend, the actress wishes there was something she could do to help him see the wonderful aspects of the career they both have chosen. She decides to try to get more information about his skewed belief from Hiro.

"If you hate the industry, why did you seek to be a television and movie actor? You could have been a stage actor instead, right?"

Koga snorts.

"It would all be the same, Kyoko," he replies. "No matter what the style, the results are the same. Where ever I go, it will all be about others controlling me. Managers and executives wanting my talent to line their pockets. I act so that I have the freedom I am denied in real life. In fact, I left home so that I would have the choice to be what I wanted to be instead of what I was expected to be."

Now Kyoko frowns deeper.

"I thought you said your father supported your decision to be an actor," the actress counters. "You said so in our interview."

"Everyone lies," Hiro replies matter-of-factually. "I give the public what they want to hear."

Indignant, Kyoko refutes his statement.

"Not everyone lies. I don't lie. I am sure Ren does not lie. Neither does Moko."

Koga just smiles softly at Kyoko's naive interpretation of the world.

"I believe you that you do not lie but you are not indicative of most celebrities."

"But even if you think other people lie, you shouldn't," counters Kyoko. "It is not fair to your fans, your friends or more importantly, yourself."

Koga raises one of his eyebrows in an expression of disbelief.

"So, I should tell everyone that my father is a drunk who beat me regularly as a child because I reminded him of my lousy mother who ran off back to America and left him me as a consolation prize? I should share that he made my life a living hell until I finally ran away from home at fourteen? Should I tell everyone about the stuff I did to ensure that I had food and shelter? How about the things I did just to get my first shot in this business? Do my fans want to know that I bought my first drama appearance with my body? Is that the kind of honesty I need?"

By now, Koga is breathing a bit raggedly and his eyes appear slightly wild.

"Is that the honesty that you think fans want to hear?" he bites sharply.

Kyoko's eyes swim with tears as she stares in sympathy at her friend.

"Is that the honesty you want to hear?" he whispers in anguish.

"Hiro..." Kyoko whispers in reply as she reaches forward and places her hand once more on Koga's arm. Hiromune closes his eyes and a slight tremor travels through his body. He takes a deep breath and opens his no longer haunted green orbs. A slightly sardonic smirk shifts across his face before he pats Kyoko's hand.

"It's okay, Kyoko," he states. "Those things are in the past."

"But I..."

"Just forget it, Kyoko," prompts Koga.

The young actress is about to attempt another attack on the subject when the president of Renegade sweeps back into the room. His energy and boisterous behavior soon brushes away any chance of restarting the private conversation. Once more, Ruo-jian draws them into his own agenda and Kyoko must content herself with stealing secret and troubled glances at her green-eyed friend.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I realize it has been quite a while since I posted a chapter (at least for me). I have never been a fan of excuses, but I just wanted everyone to know that I have been working on this story. Unfortunately, the parts I am writing currently are not at this point chronologically. I apologize for this but sometimes I have to write the images in my head or nothing else will allow itself to be created. Thank you for your patience (and if you are not feeling patient then I guess you will be unhappy with me... if so, please take a number and step in line... your complaints will be handled by the psycho in the skeleton goalie mask and carrying the large hockey stick... thank you *grin*) - ME**


	67. Hallways

**Hallways**

"Good evening, Kyoko," murmurs Ren with a smile as he lowers his long frame onto the same seat where he first encountered Bo. Settling into place in the slightly dark hallway of TBM, Ren focuses on the soon to be chicken. The actor becomes a bit concerned though when the cute actress does not respond to his greeting.

"Kyoko?"

The teen starts at the second calling of her name.

"Oh, Ren," she greets. "I'm sorry. I did not realize that you were there. Sorry."

The older talent chuckles.

"It's fine, Kyoko. You seemed to be preoccupied," he prompts. A happy sense of contentment settles in Ren's chest as he finds himself relaxing in response to being in Kyoko's company once more.

Kyoko ducks her head slightly in guilt because she knows that she has been worrying most of the afternoon. Even though she is technically at work, she has not been paying the attention like a good employee would do. She can't stay focused because of her distraction. Unfortunately, she has not discovered any plausible solutions. Her mind keeps circling back as it tries to think of something that she can do to help Hiromune. Kyoko accepts that her relationship with her own mother was horrible but at least she had some bright spots in her childhood. In fact, her life has been increasingly more wonderful since joining LME and especially since embracing acting. She can't help but ache for Koga who still seems trapped despite his efforts to escape his haunted past.

Ren can tell that something is definitely bothering his kohai and so he offers his assistance. Kyoko keeps her head averted and shakes it gently. She doubts Koga would appreciate her sharing his carefully guarded past with even her favorite senpai. Desiring to assist the still distressed teen, Ren once more ask her to let him help. Kyoko sighs. Her shoulders rise and fall with her deep breath as she decides to ask him anyway. She decides that if she does not mention Koga that it will be fine.

"Have-you-ever-been-asked-for-body-favors-in-exchange-for-jobs?" she mutters softly and almost incomprehensibly quick.

It takes a heartbeat for Ren to decipher the mumbling into a coherent question. As his mind sorts the scrambled language, he stares at the top of Kyoko's bowed head. Suddenly, he realizes what the teen just asked him. The handsome man stiffens.

"Kyoko, did someone proposition you in exchange for a part?" he asks as a kernel of rage begins to bloom in his gut. It instantly forces out the contentment that had been seeping into his system just moments earlier.

"Umm," replies the teen as she tries to figure how to explain her question without revealing Koga's confidence.

"Kyoko," repeats Ren in concern as his hand slides under her chin and lifts her head until he can see her slightly worried expression.

"Did someone try to..." he starts to repeat, but his words suddenly stumble.

"What happened to your face!" he exclaims as the large hand holding Kyoko's chin shifts to tenderly touch the shadow of a bruise and the scraped welt that remains from this morning egg incident. Her earlier make-up has begun to fade thereby making the injury more noticeable. Kyoko flinches ever so slightly at the touch on the sore spot before assuring him that it is nothing.

"It's not nothing. What happened? Who hurt you? How did this happen?" Ren demands as his imagination once more takes control. His thoughts instantly leap from the injury to her question about exchanging physical favors for opportunities. Ren's free hand clenches into a fist as he makes another imaginative jump in logic.

"You had your meeting for a new commercial campaign today. Did someone make an inappropriate pass on you in exchange for the offer? Did this happen when you said no? Where was Sawara-san. Wasn't he supposed to be with you today?"

"REN!" Kyoko finally yells when she is unable to break into his increasingly agitated questioning any other way.

Startled by her scream, Ren catches a hold of Kyoko's hands.

"Are you okay?" he asks in concern.

Kyoko smiles reassuringly at the distraught man. She allows him to capture her hands and squeeze them gently in a motion to sooth both himself and the actress.

"I am fine, Ren," she promises. "No one did anything to hurt me."

Ren's eyes flit to the side of her face where the injury remains.

Kyoko's smile grows just slightly.

"Well, okay, so a stupid Sho fan might have hit me with an egg this morning but no one did what you think. I was perfectly safe at the meeting this afternoon. Sawara-san was with me, and I accepted the job offer from Renegade Escapes. It will be a great opportunity, and I think it will be fun. The president of the company was actually very interesting and friendly but in a nice way."

Ren shifts his attention from the injury on her cheek back to her eyes.

"Then why did you ask me if I, well, about exchanging favors for parts?"

Kyoko blushes and lowers her head once more.

"I just, well, I heard that it happened to someone and I was wondering if it had happened to you and if, well, how you avoid those kind of things and well just how to deal with it."

Ren takes a calming breath as he realizes that her concern is all in a hypothetical sense. He offers the teen a soft smile.

"You do not need to worry about those types of things. LME would never allow anything like that to happen to you," assures the older actor as he pats Kyoko's hand that is resting in her lap.

"So you never had to worry about that type of thing?" Kyoko asks seeking further reassurance. She figures that if anyone would have faced this kind of situation, it would have been Ren. After all, he is the most attractive man in the industry today.

Ren shakes his head.

"The worst I ever have to deal with are overly friendly co-stars and interviewers, but Yashiro does a great job of thwarting anyone with less then pure intentions." Ren thinks about his interview just a few weeks ago where Yashiro expertly established his escape from just such a situation. "Any manager at LME would be expected to do the same for their charges."

"So other agencies might not protect their talents as well as LME does?"

"Unfortunately," Ren admits, "it can happen and there are agencies that do not take care of their talents in the same manner that Takarada-san takes care of us."

Kyoko thanks Ren for his insight and he assures that he is always happy to help her. His expression then becomes a bit more stern and it is Kyoko's turn to slightly stiffen. She watches as Ren's fingertip taps her jaw below her injured cheek.

"Now, about this egg incident..." he inquires imperiously as Kyoko wonders how badly he is going to scold her now and if she should make a break for the prop room to avoid it. For a moment, she wonders if it would make her more of a chicken to hide in her chicken suit.

* * *

"Thank you," states Kotonami Kanae as she waves the new script at the director of the acting division. Kanae grins as she contemplates the good news she just received. Earlier this week, she had auditioned for a new drama, and the competition had been fierce. She has just received the news that she is one of two actresses on call-back for a second audition for the part. While Kanae wanders down the hallway, she wonders if Chiori is the other actress invited to the second audition. Her thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone.

With just a hint of a frown on her face, the actress recognizes the phone number.

"Good evening, Hidehito," she calls into the electronic device as her heels mark her progress down the hall. Kijima returns her greeting and wanders into a slightly rambling inquiry into her day. Moko finds herself smiling as she tells her co-star about her second audition. He congratulates her then falls silent. The young actress finds this strange. The playboy almost never seems at a loss of words.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?" she asks into the prolonged pause.

She hears the older man take a breath as if gathering his nerve.

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" he asks.

"Saturday is laundry day at the Kotonami house," replies Kanae evenly. "Why?"

"Well, I was hoping you might be free to help me with something," Kijima replies just as evenly.

"That would depend what you need help with and how long it will take."

"Well, it will take a couple hours and the favor involves eating dinner and generally keeping me from going insane."

Moko chuckles.

"Sounds suspiciously like a date," she replies evenly.

"Definitely not. More like prolonged torture," Hidehito counters. "You interested?"

"Sounds lovely," Kanae replies sarcastically. "Too bad I have to do laundry."

"What if I help you with your laundry torture and you help me with my obligation torture?"

"Can you fold?" she inquires sceptically as she considers that the man must be truly desperate if he agrees to aid with her most dreaded task.

"Sort, cart, and fold," he promises. "Just don't expect me to iron. I am sure your laundry prefers to be burn hole free."

Laughing as she tucks her phone between her shoulder and her ear so she can use her hands to close the zipper of her coat, the actress finds herself agreeing to the playboy's suspiciously only partially disclosed request.

* * *

Across the city, Sho meanders down the hallway of the main office building for Akatoki. His favorite guitar rests comfortably over his shoulder, and his heavy boots echo through the quiet halls as he stomps towards Shoko's shared office. The teen musician had been working on a new song in one of the deserted employee lounges but now needs to find his manager so that she could take him home. Shoko had received an interoffice page about a half hour earlier. She had not returned yet and so Sho is now searching for her. The tired musician yawns and rolls his head to loosen the muscles in his neck.

Approaching the manager's office, the teen can hear charged voices arguing inside the small room.

"I saw the way you looked at her," accuses the one voice.

"You don't know what you are talking about," yells the second voice.

Sho snorts as his highly sensitive and accurate ear recognizes the second voice as belonging to Koga Hiromune. Deciding that there is no way Shoko would be in her office if Koga is currently fighting with his manager there, the musician turns to leave. He freezes though when he hears who the two combatants are discussing.

"Like hell I don't. I have never seen you look at anyone the way you do at Kyoko-san," counters Johnson.

Sho gasps and turns back in hopes of hearing the rest of the argument. After all, he firmly believes anything that involves Kyoko is his business.

"Look, just screw the little twit and be done with it. Then you can stop mooning over her and get your head back in the game," the manager advices in a harsh and scathing tone.

Sho hears a slam and cursing. He can barely hear Koga's reply when he lowers his voice into a less angry and more menacing tone.

"Do not talk about Kyoko in that manner," threatens the green-eyed actor. "She is not just some brainless bed buddy. Understand? She is not a passing fancy nor is she a distraction from my job."

Johnson laughs harshly.

"You are developing delusions of grandeur," scoffs the older man. "You think that little LME toy wants to have anything to do with a drunken man-whore?"

"Shut up! She's my friend!"

Sho's entire body washes with rage as the lousy actor stakes his claim on his friend.

"There are no friends in this business, you idiot. Just people using people so either get to using her or leave her the hell alone because she is definitely affecting your focus."

The door to the office slams open as Koga yells in frustration and storms from the room. In his rush, he plows into Sho who cusses as he bounces off the heavier celebrity's body.

The younger man instantly raises his arms and shoves the irate actor.

"Watch where the hell you are going," Sho yells.

"Go to hell, Fuwa!" answers the wildly agitated actor as he shoves the musician back. Sho's guitar comes into rough contact with the wall, and a sharp crack issues from the soft case.

"Damn it!" cusses Sho as he realizes that his favorite instrument has been damaged. Quickly, he gently sits the guitar against the wall and rounds on the the fuming actor. Koga is glaring at the blond as if he wishes to rip his head from his body.

"What is wrong with you?" demands Sho.

"Right now? YOU!" Koga yells as he shoves the teen against the wall once more.

From down the hall, Shoko's heels sound in rapid succession as she breaks into a run when she rounds the corner and notices the confrontation. She is followed closely by the vice president of the agency who had called her for a meeting after a very angry Takarada Lory had contacted Akatoki earlier today about an attack on Kyoko by a number of Fuwa fans.

"Get away from me," orders Sho as he shoves the heavier actor off his body. "And while you're at it, stay away from Kyoko too."

Hiro's green eyes narrow in focuses fury.

"Do... not... tell... me... what... to... do..." he bites out between clenched teeth.

"Leave her alone and I won't have to," counters Sho through his own clenched teeth.

"Stop it!" demands Shoko as she reaches the two celebrities. She places a restraining arm on the forearms of both men.

Her movement draws both their attention and the sexy manager takes a step back from the mutual glares that focus on her for the moment. Her hands drop from their arms and she finds her breath catch. With one look at her charges face, she knows that whatever is happening has something to do with Mogami Kyoko. Nothing else would have Sho this emotional.

"Fuwa-san. Koga-san," barks a stern voice from behind Shoko.

Both celebrities shift their attention to the unhappy visage of their company vice-president.

"This is neither the time nor the place for such actions. In fact," he sharply continues, "violent behavior of this type is never acceptable in this agency."

The suit-clad gentleman pins both talents with an expression that brooks no argument.

"If I ever see or hear of anything like this again, you will be dismissed from this agency. I don't care how great you think you. You will be gone. Understood?"

Both young men lower their heads and humbly confirm their understanding. With a nod, the president turns and stalks back down the hallway. Shoko reaches out and grasps one of Sho's hands and urges him to leave with her. The musician grabs the neck of his possibly broken guitar and allows the older woman to lead his down the hallway too. As Hiro watches Sho and Shoko turn the corner, his shoulders slump. His head turns to glance at the office where his own manager is most likely sitting and ignoring all the commotion. The actor rubs his hand through his hair before reaching into the deep pocket of his duster. Pulling an almost full bottle free, Koga sighs.

"Sorry, Kyoko," he sighs with a look of self-disgust on his face. He takes a long drink before dropping the bottle back into his pocket and cruises down the hallway by himself.


	68. Rivalry

**Rivalry**

"Oh where, oh where has Kyoko-chan gone, Oh where, oh where can she be?" sings Shinichi for the third time in the past ten minutes. He drops dejectedly on the couch and chomps his last bite of his pre-show snack. When he again attempts to break into his parodied rendition of the children song once more, Yuusei immediately slaps his hands over his friend's mouth. He demands that the joker not start the evil song again.

Sighing as if giving up a highly coveted prize, the blond talent concedes.

"You have to admit, it is strange, right?" the joker states as he waves his hand towards the table where Kyoko's school bag sits. On the chair, her new leather coat hangs forgotten also. All her normal belongings are in their place, but the actress is nowhere to be seen.

"Kyoko hasn't missed a pre-show snack since... You know, I can't even remember that long," admits Yuusei.

The three Ishibashis stare at one another silently.

"Do you think she is okay?" Hikaru asks quietly as he once again looks at Kyoko's belongings. "We did get the memo about watching out for her. Something bad might have happened."

Yuusei pats his older friend on the shoulder.

"I'm sure she is fine. She is here at the studio somewhere and the memo said she was fine at her work sites."

"I think I'm gonna go check the prop room. Maybe she went to get Bo's costume early," Hikaru decides as he sits his only half eaten snack on the table.

"Good idea," supports Yuusei in hopes that Hikaru can find their missing co-star. Her absence has all three young men feeling a bit apprehensive.

With barely a flick of his wrist for a good-bye to his best buddies, Hikaru exits the room quickly. Leaving behind the well lit main hallway that marks the Kimagore Rock studio and auxiliary rooms, Hikaru slips into a darker hallway that snakes towards the show's prop room. Even before he reaches the hallway intersection, he can hear his quarry's expressive voice. The young talent grins as he rounds the corner and catches sight of Kyoko.

"And the wind was blowing all the white fluffy stuff crazy, and you could barely see your hand in front of your face," Kyoko exclaims as she waves her hand in front of her face as if to further illustrate her point. "And the costume. Oh, Ren, you should have seen the costume. It was unbelievable. I have never been so excited in my entire life to wear a costume. It was utterly gorgeous."

Ren chuckles as the oldest Ishibashi reaches the co-stars.

"I could tell from the pictures. I am sure that you looked lovely."

Kyoko clasps her hands together against her chest while an utterly dreamy and dewy glow settles in her wide eyes. The actress is so wrapped in her fantasy world that she does not even notice Hikaru's arrival. Ren does not miss it though. Recognizing the slightly older celebrity whose existence prompted his sudden interest in appearing on Kimagore Rock, Ren nods in acknowledgement. He does not interrupt Kyoko's glowing report to greet him.

"It was perfect," the teen gushes. "In fact, you should have seen Hidehito's and Hiro's responses. I thought their eyes were going to pop out of their heads. It was so funny. I don't think either of them were expecting me to look so magical."

Ren fights the urge to frown as he imagines just what her co-stars were thinking when they first saw Kyoko in her Snow Bride costume. He is sure that they were not admiring her fairy-ness; more likely they were reacting purely to her Kyoko-ness. Ren finds that thought singularly disturbing.

"Even Director Kingo seemed to be moved by the costume. You should have seen it. His eyes were almost alight with excitement."

Now Ren does frown. He cannot imagine the demon director smiling over a simple costume. Kyoko reads the frown as Ren not believing her.

"He really did," Kyoko insists with a pout.

"Hey, Kyoko," interrupts Hikaru who is feeling slightly hurt at being ignored by the girl that he wants to date. His skin feels tight at the thought that her attention is so focused on the tall actor who is smiling indulgently at the teen. "Don't you think you should get your, um, prop?"

Kyoko notices her Ishibashi big brother for the first time and grins.

"Hikaru-san!" she exclaims. "Is it time already?"

Hikaru assures her that there is lots of time before show time. Kyoko relaxes immediately. The three celebrities glance at each other as a strangely uncomfortable silence falls in the hallway. Unsure about the cause of the sudden change, Kyoko's eyes narrow suspiciously. She glances first at Ren who is suddenly smiling with his ghastly gentleman's grin. Shifting her attention to her other senpai, Kyoko notices that Hikaru, who almost always has a good-natured smile firmly planted on his lips, sports a slightly tight lipped smile.

"Um, Ren, this is Ishibashi Hikaru," the actress introduces as an attempt to clear the air. "Hikaru-san, this is Tsuruga Ren."

Both males bow slightly to each other before turning their attention directly back to Kyoko. Their combined attention feels like a physical weight on Kyoko's slim shoulders.

Still nervous, Kyoko excuses herself to retrieve Bo's costume. As she backs from the scrutiny of her male companions, Hikaru offers to help her. Ren's dark eyes follow her retreat. When they enter the storage room, Hikaru states that he thought her acting as Bo was supposed to be a secret. Kyoko instantly apologizes. She admits that Koga revealed the secret, but she assures Hikaru that Ren will not tell anyone. Concerned that her Ishibashi older brother is upset with her, Kyoko glances anxiously up at him through her tousled bangs.

Hikaru sighs. He isn't mad at the actress for her secret being discovered. For some reason, he feels disappointed. It bothers him that something that had been just a secret among those involved in the show is now known by outsiders. Noticing Kyoko's discomfort, the older celebrity ignores his own feelings and assures her that everything is fine.

"Well, let's get this show on the road," states Kyoko after she rolls the soft sided cart from the prop room as Hikaru holds the door for her.

"Or at least down the hallway," she adds in an attempt at a joke.

Both older males glance at her in response to her rather poor attempt at humor. Startled at their almost identical expressions, Kyoko stumbles slightly and finds herself blushing for some reason. Unsure of why her heart is suddenly beating wildly, Kyoko lowers her head and concentrates on pushing her chicken costume conveyor rapidly towards the studio.

Beating a hasty retreat into the closet that she uses as a dressing room, Kyoko leans heavily against the door. She shakes her head to clear the image of Hikaru and Ren sharing the same expression while looking at her. Picking up the costume head, Kyoko mutters to the chicken, "What is up with that look?"

Unfortunately for the teen, the chicken head is unable to provide the needed insight. Deciding to stash the thought away for later, Kyoko turns her formidable will power into shifting into becoming the chicken. As she dons the costume, her worries flutter away as if on the wings of a bird. In this case, it is more the wings of flightless bird but it is just as effective. Bo is a joy for Kyoko and her tensions release as she embraces the persona of the silent fowl.

* * *

"Tsuruga-san agreed to appear in the final segment?" Yuusei repeats in amazement.

The producer nods with an almost maniacal grin on his face. The show is quickly winding to a close. Happily, there have been no hitches and the musical group, Barking Sparrows, is finishing up their short music set on the secondary stage while the stage hands are shifting the large studio for the final segment. The producer happily rubs his hands together. Ratings are sure to skyrocket with this episode. Having the number one actor in Japan on the program was a gift from the entertainment gods. Actually having him agree to play their demented game of Twister Truth or Dare is a bonus gift of incredible proportions.

As the lights flicker to indicate the start of the final segment, the three Ishibashis hurry onto the stage and are soon joined by the four members of the all female thrash metal band that just finished performing, Tsuruga Ren, the male teenage twins who performed a juggling act in the beginning of the show and, of course, Bo the Chicken. On the floor of the stage, a seemingly random collection of colored circles are grouped in large lines. Unlike a traditional twister board where the colors are in a line, this one has the colors scattered throughout the board. The large board has eight dots in each direction so that there is plenty of room for all the contestants to play.

As the other guests stand watching, Hikaru explains the rules for the game and Bo the Chicken steps onto a specific spot on the board and demonstrates how to play. After the guests understand the need to place their body parts on the corresponding color dot, Hikaru explains that if they fall down or can't reach the needed dot that they are out. If they become out, the guest then has to choose a truth or dare. This evening, Yuusei is holding the big box of truths, and Shinichi is holding the big box of dares. Hikaru holds the mechanical box that has a large button on it and colored lights to indicate which color and body part to choose.

Bo stands and resumes its position on the board and then the hosts invite the guests to pick a spot on the board. Purposefully, Ren maneuvers himself into position next to the show mascot. Not surprisingly, there is some jostling by the female band members to get closer to the long-limbed, handsome actor.

The game starts amidst loud cheering from the audience. Within a few rounds, the guests are hopelessly tangled and the first contestant falls. The drummer for Barking Sparrows finds herself taking a dare to sing a silly child's song at the top of her lungs. The audience laughs as she finishes the Acorn Song by tapping her head and repeating that she is a nut.

The next to fall is another band member. This guest chooses a truth and finds herself admitting that three days is the longest time she has gone without a bath. As the audience "ews" her admission, Hikaru presses the button and a yellow right hand shows. All the contestants except Ren and Bo groan as they find themselves sorely tested to reach the closest yellow dots.

With a smirk, Ren slaps his hand onto the closest dot before Bo can place its wing there. Silently, the chicken shifts and places its wing on the other yellow dot that is just a bit harder to reach. Across the board, the remaining band members and one of the two teen jugglers fail to remain upright.

The band-mates each answer a truth but the teenage boy decides on a dare. There is no way he is admitting anything like the two questions the older females were asked. Admitting his first crush or his first kiss are not something a fifteen year old boy wants to admit on national television. Happily, his dare involves attempting to walk on his hands which he performs quite gracefully.

Ren shifts his head to check the placement of the final guest contestant. Seeing the youth sprawled precariously, he almost grins at how well his strategy has worked. Having seen this same game played a number of times on his recorded episodes, the actor correctly believes that the game is actually a bit fixed in the mascot's favor. Each time the game is started, Bo is always the first one on the board. The chicken starts in different places each time but conveniently, the starting position always seems to coincide with the best positioning for following the dot directions. Very rarely does the chicken not win the game.

The next change calls for another right hand move and this time Bo slaps its wing on the spot right beside Ren's body which leaves the actor no choice but to reach partially around the large mascot to place his hand on the other close red dot. As his hand touches into place, their other competitor lands on his butt with a moan. The audience claps for him as he exits the board while rubbing his abused body part. He sheepishly admits that he stole a candy bar as a little kid when asked what the worse thing he ever did was.

Almost as if she anticipates the next dot call, the chicken once again shifts its body onto the most convenient dot and forces Ren to stretch his leg over the bulky costume to reach his closest blue dot. The actor grunts at the uncomfortable position. When Bo shifts slightly, the actor's foot looses it's place, and he collapses towards the ground. Ren finds himself sprawled across the back of the over-sized mascot and the audience loves it. They roar in laughter as Bo desperately flounders under the weight of the fallen actor.

"And we have a tie so lets have both remaining contestants complete the final step," announces Hikaru.

Ren levers himself off Bo and offers a hand to assist the mascot to stand. Grateful for the assistance but still annoyed that he was who knocked it down in the first place, the fowl accepts the actor's help. Together, they approach the truth or date boxes. Both indicate the dare box.

Shinichi holds the box towards them. Ren insists that the chicken pick first. With some difficulty, Bo extracts a dare slip. Shinichi laughs as he announces that Bo has to kiss the first person who was eliminated from the game.

Bo stands tall and brushes itself as if grooming. It mimics checking its breath which has the audience laughing loudly. The chicken arrogantly struts over to the Barking Swallow's drummer and takes her hand. The mascot makes a big show of bowing on its knee like a European fairytale prince and lowering its beak onto the back of her hand as if to kiss her. The audience makes a collecting sigh at the cuteness but laughs hysterically when the chicken then uses its wings to sweep the drummer into an embrace. Bo presses its beak against the drummer's cheek before once more releasing her. The audience claps and the kiss victim growls at the forward chicken before slapping it playfully on the beak.

Even the other guests laugh at the poor rejected chicken.

Shinichi then offers Ren the dare box. The Bridge Rock joker grins evilly as he opens the final dare.

"This is perfect!" he explains. "Tsuruga-san needs to act like he is proposing to the last person eliminated from the game."

For a moment, Ren's attention flies towards the chicken and the audience laughs at the mild consternation on the actor's face. His expression quickly takes on a bit of a his own evil grin as he agrees to the silly act.

Ren closes his eyes for a moment and centers himself. He lifts his head and the audience gasps at the slightly nervous yet excited expression on his face. The actor's body practically pulses with uncontainable energy as he pantomimes reaching into his pocket. Ren acts like he is checking a small box for a ring then places the imaginary prop back in his pocket. He pats the pocket reassuringly before moving towards his chicken target. Instead of approaching the mascot from the front and dropping to his knee as expected, Ren moves behind the chicken and wraps his long arms around the fowl's ample middle.

"Ah, Bo, My Dear," he intones as he embraces the frozen chicken and pulls it against the front of his body. "I have been thinking about the future and I have decided that I cannot image my life without you in it. You help complete me in a way that I never even realized was lacking until you welcomed me into your heart."

The actor pauses as he withdraws his hand and pantomimes removing the ring box from his pocket. He brings the imaginary box forward for the chicken to see at the same time that he lowers his head to whisper in its ear.

"Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" he whispers in a pleading voice that has the audience screaming in excitement.

Joining the pantomime, the chicken raises its wings as if to take the offered ring box. The chicken acts as if it opens the box and then clutches it to its heart as if to say yes. Ren releases Bo and his expression returns from the tender and hope-filled one to his casual smile. The crowd continues to cheer the impromptu act.

Yuusei steps towards the chicken and slings his arm over Bo's shoulder.

"So when is the big day?" he teases which sets the crowd off again.

The Bridge Rock trio thanks their guests over the roar of the crowd and does their customary ending. As the lights dim, the guests exit the stage. Rabid fan screams follow the exit of Japan's number one actor. Happy to be done with the show and hoping to catch Kyoko before she escapes, Ren hurries towards the dressing room he was assigned. In the hallway, he passes his manager who follows him into the private room.

The actor takes a moment to wash his face and hands before turning to his manager. He has been dreading his friend's comments on his little proposal. As expected, Yashiro cannot resist such a beautiful opportunity.

"You are so very lucky," states Yashiro as he hands Ren a bottle of water.

"I know I am going to regret this, but why am I lucky?"

Yashiro giggles evilly.

"Well, it isn't every guy who gets a trial run on proposing to the girl he loves," the annoying fellow teases.

Ren shakes his head.

"You're right, Yashiro. I am lucky. The next time, I decide to propose marriage to a large, over-stuffed, male chicken, I will know just how to do it."

"You are no fun," accuses Yashiro with just a hint of a childish tone.

"Maybe you need to find your own fun and stop always trying to horn in on mine," suggests the actor as he hands the empty water bottle back to his manager.

Without waiting for the older man's reply, Ren strides from the room in search of his kohai and the perpetual subject of Ren's fun. He hopes to find her so that he can offer her a ride home. Standing in the hallway with her chicken head in her arms, Kyoko speaks softly with the assistant director of the show. She drops the head into the cart with the rest of the costume and the older man starts to wheel it away. The costume needs to go with the production team tonight instead of into storage since the Bridge Rock party is tomorrow afternoon. As Ren approaches his target, he notices that Hikaru is advancing from the opposite direction. The handsome actor speeds up his stride so that he reaches the actress a few moments before the oldest Ishibashi.

"Kyoko, can I offer you a ride home?" the actor hurriedly inquires before Hikaru can make the offer.

"I already have a ride, Ren," Kyoko replies evenly. "The Ishibashi big brothers are taking me home tonight."

Ren's eyes travel over Kyoko's head to meet with the warm chocolate eyes of his current rival. Hikaru smiles happily at the prized LME guest. The oldest Ishibashi is not one to gloat, but he is thrilled that he had already ensured that he would be taking Kyoko home tonight.

In yet another strange silence, Ren watches as the two other members of Bridge Rock exit their dressing room. Shinichi tosses Hikaru's leather jacket to him while Yuusei offers Kyoko's coat to her. Kyoko's bags rest on the tallest Bridge Rock member's shoulder. Yashiro steps beside Ren carrying his own personal items and coat.

"Good night," calls Kyoko as she she turns to join her Bridge Rock companions.

"Kyoko," Ren calls impulsively.

"Yes?" the actress replies as she turns back to her respected senpai.

Ren reaches towards the teen. His fingers brush gently along the side of her cheek.

"Sleep well tonight, Kyoko," he murmus softly as he leans towards her. Kyoko'as breath catches as she watches Ren's face approach her own. The actor places the softest feathered touch of a kiss on her injured cheek. Her right hand flies to touch the side of her face where Ren's lips ghosted across her skin.

"And now your 'boo boo' will get better quicker since I kissed it," he teases softly into her ear.

The actor chuckles and straightens. He smirks just briefly at the shorter man standing beside Kyoko. The normally friendly talent narrows his eyes just slightly at the gauntlet that has been obviously thrown at his feet. Hikaru reaches forward and grasps Kyoko's free hand.

"Come on, Kyoko-chan. It's time to go home," he prompts as he pulls her down the hallway and out of sight.

"Ren," mutters Yashiro with concern. "Are you sure it's okay that they take her home?"

Ren shares a smug grin with his manager.

"Yeah... it's fine," he decides as he slips on his own coat. "Ishibashi-san might be the one taking her home, but he is not the one she will be thinking about on the trip."

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit that the last little bit is thanks to a review comment from J Luc Pitard. I loved the idea of Ren kissing Kyoko's boo boo so I had to add it into the story. See, it pays to leave reviews... you get thanked and your input helps make the story just a little bit sweeter for everyone's favorite model/actor - Me**


	69. Sleepless

**Sleepless**

Mogami Kyoko lies in the darkness of her bedroom wrapped warmly in the soft comforter on her futon. Despite her comfortable position and the lateness of the hour, the young actress finds herself unable to sleep. For possibly the twentieth time, she rolls onto her other shoulder and pounds on her pillow as if it were to blame for her inability to escape into oblivion. Sighing in frustration, the teen shifts onto her back and acknowledges to herself that it is far from the innocent bedding's fault that she cannot sleep.

Kyoko sits and pushes the twisted cover from her body. She lifts her softly glowing alarm clock to check the time once more and groans as she reads the time. It is almost two-thirty in the morning, and the teen realizes that she is no closer to the promised balm of sleep then she was three hours ago when she wearily climbed into her futon.

Kyoko flops once more back onto her pillow and pulls her covers over her head.

"Shut up already brain," she pleads uselessly as her thoughts shift once more to her surprisingly eventful Friday. She bows to the inevitable. If the entertaining antics of the combined efforts of Bridge Rock was unable to pull her from her circling thoughts, there is no hope in thwarting the pattern now. Kyoko appreciates how hard her big brothers worked to try to pull her from her strangely withdrawn manner. They had teased and coaxed all through their late supper and during the ride back to her home. Shinichi had pulled out all the stops in his antics, and Yuusei had been besides himself attempting to keep him under at least some semblance of control. It had not worked. Kyoko had remained trapped in her own worries despite their combined efforts.

If anything, her parting had made the situation even worse. Hikaru-san had walked her to the entrance. She followed docilely as he led her by the hand to the dark doorway. He then helped unlock the door. After unlocking and opening the door, the older talent had placed her key in her hand. Gently, he had tilted her face up to meet his eyes. The look on his face as he smiled at her had shaken her. It was the same look from earlier. Kyoko shuddered slightly, and she shook her head as if to deny the fanciful ideas crashing in her mind. Hikaru had again shared an eerily similar look to the one that Ren had worn in the hallway before the Kimagore Rock show.

Kyoko groans as she realizes that she has been seeing this same look more and more often from her senpais. The repetition and intensity of the looks are starting to drive her insane.

"Why can't mother be here now," she laments quietly as she rolls back and forth on her futon. "She would know what the stupid look means."

The situation just makes her even more confused. After her discussion with Kuu and Juli, Kyoko had been ready to accept that the oldest Ishibashi might, just might, be interested in her as something other then as a little sister. Unfortunately, Kyoko is now suspecting that she must have misinterpreted the Bridge Rock talent's intentions. If Hikaru-san and Ren are sharing the same expressions, the actress cannot think of any other solution. What she thought was tenderness and possible romantic interest is obviously something else. She wonders briefly if it really could be affection for a little sister. Kyoko latches onto this explanation for a moment. The looks from Ren had seemed to become noticeable to Kyoko part way through her stint as Setsu. Unfortunately, Kyoko does not realize that Ren has been looking at her in just such a manner since his acting test for Dark Moon. It had taken her sharing his horrible monster creation, omurice, before she had actually started seeing him as a real person. Once he was real, she started to notice him more and that was when she started actually seeing the looks.

"Ugh!" Kyoko croaks as she sits up once more.

"Alright, enough of this," she decides. "It is just a look. It is a tender, caring expression from two young men who just want... just want... Ugh! What do they want from me?"

Kyoko flops onto her back once more. Figuring out what the two older celebrities want seems impossible so Kyoko focuses on the next problem. She squirms as she thinks about how seeing those expressions make her feel. Her heart rate races once more, and a blush rises across her cheeks the whole way to her ears.

"They are trying to kill me," the actress decides in whispered dejection. "There is no other answer for it. They are trying to fry my brain and melt my insides into useless goo."

Kyoko groans as her mind once more stalls on Ren's teasing goodbye. Silently, the actress scolds the tall, handsome actor on his playboy attitude even as her breath hitches. She remember every detail of his invasion of her personal space. Kyoko sighs, and her hand unconsciously moves to the still slightly tender side of her face. Closing her eyes, the actress can still perfectly recall the tingling caress of Ren's lips against her cheek. She takes a deep breath as she savors the memory for a moment.

Suddenly feeling guilty, Kyoko's eyes fly open and she stiffens.

"No, no, no," she mutters as she tries to thrust the memory from her thoughts. Rolling onto her stomach, Kyoko growls into her pillow as another unbidden thought pops into her mind.

"This is all your fault. Stupid Sho and his stupid fans. If your stupid fans hadn't hit me with a stupid egg then Ren would not have kissed my stupid boo boo."

For a while, Kyoko shifts into a silent lament against her childhood friend and all the trouble he has piled onto her life. Sighing once more, Kyoko thinks about his recent confession. An almost hysterical giggle escapes from the actress' lips. She covers her face with her hands and her body shakes as the laughter swells.

"Sho says he loves me."

The laughter suddenly stops.

"What am I gonna do?" the teen asks the darkness. Just like the chicken head could offer no insight earlier, the still cloak of night offers no advice either.

* * *

**A/N: oops... as I started typing in the next chapter, I realized that I have not posted this one... sorry... oh well, at least the next one should be up in one day since it only needs transcribed cause it is another already written one (unless I spend all my typing time reading AB's new Western like I did tonight *sigh* I have no will power when it comes to certain things...) - Me**


	70. Little Red Riding Hood

**Little Red Riding-Hood**

Kyoko turns slowly so she doesn't miss any of the pristine forest surrounding her. On all sides, thick trees and brush block sight of anything other then small patches of blue sky and the partially overgrown dirt path on which she stands. A gentle breeze rustles through the woods as well as the hooded cloak resting on the actress' slim shoulders.

Giggling at the light tickling of the gentle wind, Kyoko spins in joy. The red cape flows behind her. Breathing deeply, the teen sighs contentedly as the tension seeps from her body. She enjoys the faint musty scent of earth and decaying leaves mixed with the fresh, clean smell of oxygen unsoiled by industrial waste. After her recent time in the cold winter embrace of Tokyo, the unspoiled and deep spring plunged wilderness is a pleasant change.

The actress peers down both paths in curiosity. Kyoko arbitrarily picks a direction since both ways seem equally untraveled. She starts walking down the meandering dirt path that is slowly reverting to little more then a glorified deer path. The actress sets a leisurely pace, and she seemingly walks happily for hours with the constant buzz of insects and the call of birds to keep her company. The woods remain unchanged, and the path continues likewise. A sense of peace and rightness settles on her shoulders as if her red cloak is a warm blanket of comfort.

The birds fall suddenly silent, and even the insects hush for a moment. The stillness captures Kyoko's concern. Apprehensively, she glances around her. The unnatural quiet elicits a shiver up her spine as he golden eyes examine her isolated surroundings. The actress draws her scarlet cloak protectively around her body. Brush shifts and she finds herself no longer alone.

"Oi, Red," her new company calls.

Kyoko's eyes widen in disbelief as Sho steps from the woods. The rock star is dressed in his casual best, a pair of shredded jeans and a sleeveless vest. The vest hangs open to reveal his smooth chest. Kyoko valiantly suppresses a giggle when she notices the long, blond tail twitching behind him as well as the twin triangle wolf ears on the top of his head. She uncovers her mouth and allows the giggle to escape.

"My goodness, Sho. What big ears you have!" she chortles amidst her giggles.

The blond musician sighs and places his hands on his hips.

"Come on, Red. Are you really gonna make me say it?"

Forcing a serious expression onto her face, Kyoko nods. Sho sighs.

"The better to hear you with, my dear," the normally expressive male replies in a toneless voice.

Now out-rightly laughing, Kyoko can't help but continue.

"My goodness, Sho. What big eyes you have!"

Sho crosses his arms on his bared chest, and his wolf tail thrashes in irritation. He is the perfect image of a petulant child, and the tail and ears only add to the affect.

"I refuse to continue with this nonsense," he grumbles.

Now Kyoko sighs in disappointment.

"If you're not here to play then why are you here, Sho?"

The musician smirks and winks in a provocative manner at the innocent young woman. Despite the warm air and pleasant breeze, Kyoko shivers.

"I'm a wolf, Red. I'm here to coax you into the woods and lead you astray."

The young man increases the wattage of his smirk, and his eyes twinkle as he imagines the fun just waiting for them off the narrow path. In response to his obviously wolfishly impure intentions, Kyoko folds her arms protectively over her chest and informs the blond singer that she has no intention of wandering off her path with him. She accuses him of blatantly having ill intentions towards her. Sho blinks at her scolding and smiles. This smile, a combination of tenderness, nostalgia and lust, frightens Kyoko.

"I think I need to get moving back on my way," she stammers as she begins backing away from the suddenly imposing male. She sidles past him and resumes her trek. The softest haunting sounds of a melody reaches Kyoko's ears, and she glances over her shoulder. Behind her, the blond wolf follows her footsteps. Sho hums the melody for his most recent release, and Kyoko shivers once more as she remember the lyrics of the love song. Even here in the wood far removed from her normal reality, the music moves the young woman.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" she calls over her shoulder as she increases her pace in hopes of casually escaping her tailed tail.

"Nope," Sho replies before he too quickens his pace. Wolves can stalk their prey for hours and even days if the hunting is good, and Sho has found the choices of morsels. With another arrogant smirk, the singer resumes humming. His prey huffs in annoyance which just makes him chuckle.

Kyoko does her best to ignore her uninvited companion but only succeeds in concentrating on escaping from him which defeats the purpose of trying to ignore him in the first place. he dominates her thoughts still. The actress is startled from her worries when yet another young man steps from the woods. A happy smile erupts onto her lips at the sight of the oldest Ishibashi with his own wolf tail and fuzzy ears. Hikaru's tail wags happily, and he too grins when Kyoko greets him in a friendly manner.

"Hi Red-chan!" the older man calls with pleasure evident in his twinkling brown eyes.

Unable to resist, Kyoko breaks into the 'what big parts you have' dialog with Hikaru, and the older man indulgently plays along with her. They cover his ears, eyes, and nose. As Hikaru answers about his big hands for catching her, Kyoko turns and sticks her tongue out at Sho.

"See, Hikaru-san knows how to play the game," she states.

Sho simply snorts.

"Even puppies have their place in the world," he replies snidely.

Hikaru's eyes narrow at the insult, and his happy tail wagging shifts to an irritated twitching.

"Hey Red-chan," the older wolf states as he turns his attention back to the red-cloaked teen. "Want to join me and my pack in the woods for some fun?"

Although Kyoko is slightly tempted if for no other reason then to see the other Ishibashi big brothers in their wolf guises, she explains that she needs to stay on her path. Hikaru replies that he understands and falls into step behind Kyoko as she once more starts walking down the rough trail. Behind her, the two wolves jockey for position. Like grade school boys in line for the water fountain, the two males shove at each other. Kyoko rolls her eyes and continues on her walk.

Kyoko rounds a bend in the path to find a small meadow. Leaning casually against a large tree near the edge of the little grass carpeted hideaway, Ren waits passively. Beside him, Yashiro stands with a happy grin on his face.

"Red-chan!" the wolfish manager calls to the actress before slipping into an excited monologue about his charge's poor eating habit today and his blatant refusal to chase prey like a good wolf should. The tall, dark-haired wolf sighs, and his dark tail twitches in agitation although his face remains as scrupulously blank as always. The Ren-wolf glances at his manager whose eyes grow slightly large. Waving his hands, Yashiro backs away submissively. Ren takes a step towards the red-cloaked Kyoko as Yashiro disappears into the trees. Ren glances at his friends defection and sighs. Ren turns back to Kyoko and his ears swivel forward. Unlike Hikaru and Sho, Ren's ears are a bit tattered as if he has been fighting with another predator.

From behind the actress, two low growls sound. Kyoko glances quickly over her shoulder to see Sho and Hikaru with their tails arched almost straight behind them and their ears shifted slightly back. A chill travels up the actress' body leaving behind almost painful goosebumps in its wake. When an answering growl issues from Ren, Kyoko whips back to face him and takes an involuntary step backwards. A fleeting moment of pain shifts through Ren's eyes before he blinks away the disappointment evident in his dark orbs. He never wants to scare Kyoko and regrets doing so now.

When Sho and Hikaru each place a supporting hand on her arms, Ren can't help but growl again. His canine incisors flash with the lupine warning.

"My what big teeth you have, Ren," Kyoko nervously teases.

The dark-haired wolf tilts his head slightly and a look that is pure Emperor of the Night surges to life.

"The better to eat you with, my dear, Red Riding-Hood-san," he replies with a grin that reveals even more of his fierce-some fangs.

For a moment, Kyoko fears her heart will escape from her chest as it pounds erratically. Kyoko shrugs off the hands of her other wolf companions and once more finds herself shifting sideways. She keeps her eyes on Ren as she moves through the small clearing towards the perceived safety of her trail. When she reaches the other side, Kyoko can clearly see all three handsome wolves. As she backs into the path in the woods, the three wolves start to stalk towards her once more. A small squeak of fear escapes the actress. Kyoko turns. She breaks into a trot down the path as all three wolves push and shove at each other as they purposefully pursue the teen.

"Run, Mama, Run," whispers on the wind, and Kyoko breaks into a run. Eerie howls from the rogue wolves issue from behind her, and Kyoko increases her pace into a full sprint.

Panting, Kyoko concentrates on pumping her arms and legs in desperation. Her cape trails behind her, and a sob of frustration escapes from her lips. She needs to get somewhere, but she can't seem to find it. Sprinting around a sharp turn in the path, Kyoko stumbles and falls. Her hands scrap on the pebbled ground, and dirt smears on her hands and knees. For a moment, her body forces her to think only of breathing. Slowly, she recovers. Pushing herself onto her knees, Kyoko glances to see what tripped her. On the path lies Koga Hiromune. Although he sports a pair of reddish ears and a matching tail, Kyoko fails to notice them as her eyes are drawn to the huge steel trap biting mercilessly into his leg.

"OH! HIRO!" Kyoko exclaims as she draws towards him and fusses over his injured body. Intently, she tries to loosen the sharp teeth that have impaled the green-eyed wolf's leg. His jeans are shredded as is the skin underneath. The rest of Hiro's body is not as badly injured but a myriad of bruises, cuts and scrapes mar the majority of his visible flesh. Both his wolf ears are shredded painfully and one of his beautiful eyes is swollen closed. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tries, the actress is unable to release the captured wolf from the steel jawed torture.

A pitiful whimper issues from his mouth, and Kyoko reaches to gently brush his soft hair from his face. The injured wolf mirrors her movement and brushes her hair behind her ear.

"Get away from him!" shouts Sho as her three earlier pursuers arrive.

"Help me," she pleads as she looks at the three males. Her eyes reflect a tenderness and concern for the fallen wolf that all three healthy wolves find disturbing.

All three wild canines hesitate for a moment as they consider this new threat. Before Kyoko can add a please to her request, Hiro's hand settles on her arm.

"It's okay, little one," he whispers. "I don't need any help but perhaps you can take something with you when you leave."

The injured wolf pulls a small, solidly woven basket from a slightly protected hallow beside his hip. Confused, Kyoko accepts the battered basket. A tiny whine issues from the sealed container, but Kyoko can find no way to open it.

"I don't know if you should take that," warns Hikaru while Sho tells her to put the damn thing down.

Kyoko glances back at her three companions. Sho looks angry enough to bite the head off something furry and cute. Hikaru appears concerned. Shifting to her acting senpai, Kyoko notices that Ren quickly hides an expression of discomfort behind a purposefully neutral appearance.

"Go on," Koga states as he grimaces through a nod towards the path.

"But we need to help you," Kyoko replies as she tries once more to remove the trap from his leg.

"Leave it alone," mutters Hiromune.

"But..."

"Get out of here!" Koga yells viciously with a growl and a snap of his still sharp fangs.

Kyoko cringes from the seemingly feral wolf before climbing to her feet and backing carefully away. She clutches the tiny basket to her chest. It radiates a strange warmth and a soft scratching can be heard from inside it. Quietly, Kyoko whispers soothing words to whatever is inside the container before turning and running down the path once again. Each healthy wolf pauses near Koga as they pass but the injured wolf just growls viciously at them. Ren is the last to start down the path. He turn back once more to the injured party, but Koga has curled over into himself. Ren's hand travels to the top of his head where he traces his own tattered ear that resembles Hiro's ears more then the other two celebrities' furred triangles. He takes a hesitant step towards the fallen wolf.

Koga shifts to stare murderously at the tall dark-haired man-wolf.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he growls.

Ren takes another step towards Hiro, but the feral wolf goes crazy. He foams at the mouth and snaps aggressively. Raising his hands in peace, Ren backs three steps from the agitated attacker before finally turning and racing down the path to chase his own desired destiny. There is nothing he can do for Koga in his current state.

With the help of his long legs, Ren catches up to the other two wolves at the edge of a large clearing. A number of tree stumps remain from where a woodsman has pushed back the tangled wilds. In the center of the clearing is a log cabin with a wide shady porch. On the porch stands Hizuri Kuu with a very large ax slung over his wide shoulder.

"Father!" squeals Kyoko as she rushes onto the porch and throws herself exuberantly at his broad chest.

Kuu drops the ax and swings Kyoko into his arms as if she is a small child and not a teen-aged girl on the cusp of adulthood. Kyoko laughs with pure joy as the actor swings her in a circle before returning the slight teen once more to the ground.

"About time you get here, son," the American actor teases with a smile.

Sheepishly, Kyoko admits that she had a few distractions along the way as she nods towards the three wolves that followed her through the woods. Kuu snorts and reaches down to retrieve his ax from the plank porch floor. He pierces each wolf with a glare cold enough to chill even the warmest heart. All three wolves growl slightly at the implied threat.

"Do you need me to dispose of them, my dear?" he offers as if the thought gives him extreme pleasure.

All three wolves take a step back, and three distinct whines can be heard. Kyoko glances at the three wolves who had pursued her rather relentlessly through the forest. She shakes her head while grinning at their much more subdued auras when in her powerful father's presence.

"Nah... it's not like they ate my grandma or anything."

Kuu laughs and rests his ax carefully against the side of the house. He points towards the small, woven container in Kyoko's hand and asks what it is. Kyoko admits that she has no clue before she explains how she came into possession of the basket. She hands it carefully to her father who examines it. He shakes it gently and a tiny whine issues from inside.

"Do you know how to open it, father?"

"Sorry, Little Red. I have no clue," he admits. "Perhaps the king can help?"

Kyoko follows Kuu's gesture and notices that the path she was following previously heads back into the woods along the side of the cabin. In the distance, Kyoko can see what appears to be the Takarada mansion tucked into a hill. A number of pennant topped towers have been added to the normal appearance of the mansion, but it is still obvious who lives there.

"Will he really help?" the actress whispers to he father.

"He'll try. He always does," Kuu confidently replies.

Kyoko lowers her eyes to the ground and shifts her feet nervously.

"What if he is too busy?" the actress worries.

Kuu laughs.

"Don't go empty handed," he suggests as he pushes Kyoko in the direction of the castle path. Kyoko smiles in understanding. As the actress moves towards the new, more widely traveled path, her three wolf shadows start forward.

"Hey, Little Red! Are you sure you don't want me to at least thin the pack?" Kuu shouts with a gleeful chuckle as he picks back up his ax.

With a quick glance at the worried wolves, Kyoko laughs and replies that she does not need it now. She has more important things to address at the moment. All three sets of ears droop on the wolves when she shouts her answer to her father. Kuu laughs at their reactions as he once more encourages Kyoko on her way.

"The king can help," Kyoko repeats confidently as she steps forward on the new path.

Kyoko's eyes flip open, and she blinks a number of times to loosen the sleep dust crusted in the corners.

"Hmm, the king can help," she repeats softly.

"Oh... the king can help," Kyoko states again as she scrambles from the rumpled futon. She rushes to her desk and shifts some papers until she finds a heavy pink envelop.

"The king can help but I can't come empty handed," she firmly tells herself as she taps her potential ticket against her other hand.


	71. Defining Love I

**Defining Love**

Kyoko quickly dresses and scurries to the kitchen where her landlords are sitting down for breakfast. In her hand, she clutches her ticket to the magic kingdom and the pen to fill in the blanks. She greets her morning companions with a hesitant smile as she takes her seat. For a few moments, the three eat in silence until Kyoko finds the nerve to broach the subject of her LoveMe assignment.

"I am wondering if..." Kyoko pauses as she reminds herself that Juli told her that the couple breaking their fast with her love her just like she and Kuu care for her. She notices that both her landlords have stopped eating and are patiently waiting for Kyoko to continue. She takes a deep breath.

"Um, that is, I have this assignment for work and I was hoping that you might be willing to help me with the assignment so that I can complete the questions and turn it into the president in time that he can help me with another problem and if you think that you don't mind then may I ask you some questions?"

Despite or perhaps because of Kyoko's rambling request, the older woman smiles and assures the teen that they are happy to help in any way that they are able. Her husband places his chopsticks on his bamboo rest and shifts his full attention to the young actress. A beautiful grin that clearly reflects that Kyoko has finally embraced the feelings of family offered in this place she calls home blossoms on the actress' face.

"I need to know how you both would define love," she states as she reads the first of the three questions on the pink stationary.

Although she is unsure of the reason for such a strange question, the okami-san replies first.

"I believe that I would define love as a tender emotion shared between individuals who hold deep respect, affection, and physical attraction for each other."

"Have you ever been in love?" Kyoko prompts for the second question.

The older woman glances at her stoic husband with a tenderness that makes Kyoko blush.

"Of course."

"Can you share an example of great love you have seen in your life or explain how love has influenced you personally?"

The older woman happily shares a sweet story about her father bringing a single flower home from work every day of his married life to share with her mother. She explains that her father had never been openly affectionate but that everyone in family knew that her father adored her mother because of the flowers. Even after her mother died, the woman's father still brought her a token every day.

Kyoko agrees with her landlady that it is a wonderful example of love before turning to the Tashio. She stares expectantly at him.

"Love is that which fills you with passion," he defines simply.

"My wife, my cooking, my restaurant. All are things I love," he adds.

The Tashio then confirms that he is lucky enough to experiences those loves every day. He then nods slightly to Kyoko and reminds her that she experiences love every day too. She embraces that same passion every time she acts. The actress nods in agreement before finishing her answers. A companionable quiet falls over the table which lasts until the meal is completed. When Kyoko attempts to assist with the dishes, the Okamisan shoos her back to her room so that she can complete her LoveMe assignment. Grinning at the encouragement, the teen scurries up the steps.

An hour and a half later, Kyoko reclines on her futon with her list of contacts. She glows from her most recent conversation. As always, the Hizuris were supportive of her needs and provided her with all sorts of insight into their feelings about love. Although it was like a dentist pulling teeth without anesthesia, she has answers from LoveMe two and three also. The actress still needs four more sets of answer to be completed with her task. Nervously, she traces the three highlighted and starred names on the page. She shivers as her fingertips travel once more over the three celebrities who she has no choice but to question: Ishibashi Hikaru, Fuwa Sho and Tsuruga Ren. The names remind her once again of her dream last night.

"The three wolves, huh?" she whispers as her stomach starts to complete a complex series of flips. A shiver skims down her spine and she wonders if she really wants to ask the three celebrities their interpretations of love. Fleetingly, she fears that their answers will not bring her any peace of mind. Her mind flashes on an image of the tattered and wounded wolf in her dream. She takes a steadying breath as she recovers her resolve. She isn't completing this task for just herself. Kyoko needs the information for her new friend too.

The actress resolutely opens her phone and scrolls through her contacts. She passes Hikaru's information without pausing. She will be seeing him this afternoon and can ask him then. She pauses for a moment at Sho's number.

"He insists that he loves me," Kyoko mutters to herself. "I guess if I believe that, he can't surprise me too much."

Her finger hits send.

Sho answers on the second ring with a surprisingly pleasant and awake greeting. When Kyoko explains her request, Sho grins.

"I'd be happy to help you with your work, Kyoko," the musician practically purrs. "How about I pick you up for lunch and we discuss it then?"

Kyoko frowns.

"Can't you just answer the questions over the phone?"

Sho sits up from his reclining position on his couch where he is watching Saturday morning cartoons.

"I would love to but I am really busy right now," he replies quickly. "I have to eat though no matter how hard I am working so I can help you if I can do both at the same time."

Kyoko rolls her eyes.

"Sho, are you watching cartoons?"

The musician snorts as his hand clicks the remote to turn off his muted television.

"Absolutely not," he now honestly replies with a grin as he stares at the blank screen.

Kyoko grumbles under her breath about musicians and their lousy timing.

"Hey, you called me for help, right?"

The actress mumbles a few other half-hearted complaints about stupid LoveMe tasks and arrogant blonds but finally agrees.

"Great, I'll pick you up in about an hour," the musician announces before disconnecting the call. Hastily, the young man calls his manager to beg a ride and cover for his excuse. Knowing he will just whine and fuss until he gets his way, Shoko grudgingly agrees to assist him despite it originally being a rare day off workfor her.

After the abrupt end of her call with Shotaro, Kyoko tries to reach Ren because she knows that she will be seeing Hikaru this afternoon. Unfortunately, the handsome actor does not answer his phone. Preferring not to annoy her respected senpai with a long winded message, the actress contacts his manager instead. Yukihito is happy to explain that Ren is currently completing a magazine photo shoot and to promise to have the model call her as soon as he has a break. Kyoko thanks him profusely before asking him to answer her questions.

With a grin on his face, Yashiro efficiently defines love for the young actress.

"Love is a deep and enduring emotional attachment to most often a person but also places, things and activities that are dear."

Kyoko giggles.

"What?" Yashiro replies slightly indignantly.

"You sound like a dictionary," the actress states.

Yashiro rolls his eyes. He is comfortable in the knowledge that the clueless actress has no idea just how very serious he finds the whole love topic. As precisely as everything else he does, the manager helpfully answers Kyoko's other two questions and once more promises to have Ren call her as soon as he is done.

Kyoko ends the conversation with a grin. As she jots a few final notes on her paper, the actress sits aside her task. Her grin slowly slips from her face though as she thinks about her upcoming lunch date.

"Why do you always make my life more difficult Sho?" she accuses the absent musician with a grimace.

* * *

Kyoko slips her fairy corn pin onto her sweater and slid her arms into the soft leather coat that Ren gave her. Armed with a little magic and the protection of her senpai gifted winter armor, the actress skitters down the steps to wait for her lunch date to arrive. Before she reaches the kitchen, the Okami-san unlocks the front door of the restaurant to be startled when a young man immediately pushes the door open.

Sho removes his baseball hat and runs his hand through his hair. He smiles charmingly at the traditionally dressed older woman. Although not nearly as expensively dressed as his mother normally appeared, the Okami-san still reminds Sho of his parent in the way she moves and greats him. For a moment, he realizes that he just might miss his mom a little bit.

"Hi. I'm here to take Kyoko to lunch," he states casually as he focuses on the current important issue. "Is she ready?"

When Kyoko enters the room, she finds the Tashio staring intently at the slightly cowed musician who is desperately attempting to explain where he plans to take Kyoko for lunch. He stutters a promise that his manager is driving and that they can drop Kyoko at her afternoon work site if needed. Sho ends his explanation with the validation that he is on Kyoko's safe list so the older couple shouldn't worry.

"Just because her employer approves of you does not mean that we do," the stern man replies.

Sho fiddles his fingertips nervously against his pant leg and Kyoko almost giggles. Her lunch date shifts pleading eyes towards the young actress. Kyoko shakes her head with a slightly evil grin on her face as she forces her previous nemesis to suffer a few more moments of paternal figure torture before she expertly rescues him with an airy promise to be safely home after her Bo appearance.

Recognizing the young man as the subject of Kyoko's previous dart targets, the Okami-san refrains from wishing the young man good wishes which Kyoko finds strange. The older woman has always been welcoming and friendly with all her guests up to this point. Kyoko calls good bye and takes Sho's arm to lead him out the door. She turns to wave and notices the slightly concerned look on her landlord's face. With a gentle salute, the teen allows her eyes to sparkle with her smile. In response, the Okami-san curtails her worried thoughts and wishes the couple a pleasant lunch.

The two past friends travel the couple of steps down the pedestrian arcade where Shoko's sedan waits.

After a mostly silent trip, Kyoko steps from the back seat of the vehicle Her eyes widen slightly at Sho's rather modest restaurant choice.

"The food's good," promises the musician as he places his hand on the actress' waist in an attempt to escort her into the restaurant. The decor and atmosphere might not be fitting with Fuwa Sho's normal image but he likes this place. He hopes that Kyoko will appreciate it too.

Kyoko shrugs his hand from her side and steps forward to open the door independently. Sho follows closely. The host greets the musician familiarly and immediately shuffles the two celebrities past the main dining area and into the smaller of two private dining rooms.

Stepping into the private space is like stepping into a garden. Live plants cluster around the periphery of the room. A small table-top fountain bubbles in the far corner. High in the cealing, a large sky light allows midday's natural light into the lush oasis.

Carefully noting Kyoko's expression of awe, Sho explains that the restaurant has been in the Kido family for well over one hundred years and that most of the now urbanized block was once part of their property.

"Kido's my bassist," he adds to explain why he knows so much about the restaurant. "He reminds me a bit of myself only his family supported his decision to go into music. He's got a little brother who wants to be a chef so the restaurant can stay in the family without him sacrificing his dream."

"It's beautiful," Kyoko exclaims as her fingertips trace along one of the soft leaves of the creeping vine that wraps around the entrance.

"Yeah, it reminds me of home," Sho explains as he sits on one of the four cushions around the traditional low table. The big party room is even more impressive. It actually has this tiny maple tree growing in it."

Kyoko glances around the room once more before sitting across the table from her childhood friend.

"Isn't your manager joining us?" she questions softly after the host takes their drink orders and discretely slips from the private room.

"Nope. Shoko's got some errands to run. I'm to call her when we're ready to go."

Kyoko stiffens apprehensively which makes her companion sigh. Sho deperately watns Kyoko to feel comfortable near him but he doesn't seem to be making much progress. He shoves the frustration aside and reminds himself that anything worth having is worth working to get. He feels that way about his music and his feelings for Kyoko are no different.

"Oi. Look, Kyoko, I'm not going to do anything to you. Are you planning to do something to me?"

Kyoko quirks one of her eyebrows in order to convey that she is mature enough now to never lower herself to start something with him. Although Sho is tempted to tease her that she has started a number of altercations in the past, he wisely decides to reign his wild urge. Instead, Sho raises his hands as if to show his lack of weapons.

"You're perfectly safe with me," he stresses with the practiced, earnest expression that he used to employ to convince his parents he was being honest.

Kyoko rolls her eyes and snorts because she recognizes the expression.

"You always used to believe me," pouts Sho a bit childishly.

"I used to do a lot of things, Sho," the actress smoothly replies as she opens her menu.

"Yeah and I should have appreciated them more," Sho honestly replies.

Kyoko closes her menu and meets her friend's haunted eyes.

"You are right. You should have," the actress returns plainly and surprisingly without any rancor.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Kyoko stares at the blond for a moment. Her heart does a miniature tap dance as she tries to determine what exactly she wants from Sho now that he has admitted that he was wrong. She finally smiles softly which sends a thrill of excitement through her friend which he only partially conceals.

"You can start by answer my questions for work. After that, we will have to see."

Once more, Kyoko attempts to turn her attention to her neglected menu. Before Kyoko has a chance to make a decision on her lunch, the waiter appears with their drinks. He greets Fuwa casually and confirms that the musician wants his usual special. Sho nods, and the young waiter, who is the cousin of Fuwa's bassist, turns to the rocker's pretty guest. Still unsure of her choice, the actress apologizes as she quickly tries to skim the menu for something she will enjoy. A large hand snaps the menu from her grasp and hands it to the waiting staff.

"She'll take a lunch special number four, grilled, light on the sauce, pickled diakon, and clear miso," Sho informs the waiter with a cocky grin.

The waiter departs with the order.

After the room is once more private, Kyoko hisses her displeasure at her companion's behavior.

"How dare you," she sputters.

Sho sighs.

"I was trying to help," he explains. "I thought we were on a timetable here. You don't want to be late for work, right? I just wanted to speed along the process."

For a moment, Kyoko considers holding onto her indignation, but she finds herself swayed by the logic.

"You'll like what I ordered," promises her childhood friend. "It might not be hamburger steak with egg but you'll still enjoy it."

"Hmm," the actress offers as the closest she wants to get to acknowledging acceptance of his annoying action.

"So what did you need to ask me?" the blond inquires as he settles more comfortably into his seat.

Suddenly nervous, the actress covers her reaction by reaching into her purse and extracting her notes. Kyoko snaps her pen open and closed a couple times before finally asking her first question.

"How do you define love?"

Sho remains still for a moment. His face reflects his confusion at the strange question.

'How do I define love?" he repeats.

"Yeah," Kyoko confirms as she shakes her head and finally makes eye contact with her companion. She watches as the normally rash singer seriously considers his answer. The actress smiles softly as she correctly interprets the young man's face. He discovers a number of possible answers and just as quickly discards the thoughts as not quite right. When Kyoko sees a light sparkle in Shotaro's eyes and his lips quirk ever so slightly, she knows that he has his answer.

"I guess love is an emotion that consumes your body, mind and soul. It permeates every tiny essence of your being. It entwines with your consciousness and casts its influence over all your being. It can cloud your judgment so that you make bad decisions or it can be a driving force for improvement. It's insidious in nature. You don't always realize that it is influencing you until you have fallen so far under its thrall that there is no easy escape."

"You make love sound almost evil," Kyoko comments in a teasing tone.

"Sometimes it is," Sho replies faintly with a pained expression on his face. He reaches across the table and tilts up Kyoko's face so that she is looking directly into his eyes instead of at her notes. Blue eyes search golden orbs for a modicum of understanding and agreement that he knows she should carry in her opinion on love. He regrets that he is the one who forced it there.

"It can be devastatingly evil. Love for one thing or person can blind its victim to the other things and people in one's life. Narcissism. Addiction. Obsessions. They are all destructive derivatives of love."

Kyoko shivers at the deeply disturbing image of love that Sho paints with his words. Part of the reason Fuwa succeeds as a musician is his ability to express feelings and thoughts with his lyrics. His ability to be eloquent outside of his music has always been under the surface. He just normally refuses to cultivate the skill into his persona. Kyoko has always known her friend to be gifted with language so she is not surprised that he has such a well developed description of love. She is only surprised that he is willing to share it with her.

"It's not all pain and destruction though," Sho adds with a soft smile.

"Funny thing is that even if you realize love has infiltrated your being, you don't want to escape it. It lends you a power, a passion, the energy to pursue your desire. It's thrilling. It can leave you in the lowest dregs of despair, but it can also give you the greatest natural high imaginable."

Kyoko tilts her head a bit to the side as she contemplates Sho's very elaborate definition of love. Silence stretches across the table as Sho awaits his companion's response. Both celebrities are so caught in their conversation and thoughts that they notice neither the arrival of their food nor the waiter's subsequent withdrawal.

"If you love acting the way I love music, you would have to agree, right?" Sho prompt when he can't stand the wait any longer. He relaxes when Kyoko finally nods in agreement.

Finally aware of the food before them, the duo gives thanks for the food and begins to eat.

"What is the next question?" Sho inquires between bites of blissfully tasty chicken.

Kyoko picks at her equally delicious fish. She hates to admit it but Sho once more has chosen a perfect meal for her. Instead of letting it grate on her nerves like their breakfast in Kurizawa, Kyoko actually compliments her friend's lunch choice. Fuwa nods his head in casual response while his inner Shotaro does a happy dance and shakes his fist in the air in triumph. Any progress is good news in his book.

"So what's the next question?" the musician prompts again.

Kyoko blushes slightly as she mumbles "Have you ever been in love?"

She looks from her plate to her companion as she repeats the question loud enough for him to hear. She watches in amazement as a soft blush ghosts across Sho's cheeks.

"You know the answer to that already."

Unable to resist the slightly naughty urge to increase Sho's discomfort, Kyoko innocently prods her companion.

"Really, Sho, I need you to answer the question."

Sho sighs in annoyance but answers anyway.

"I love my music and I love you so yes, Kyoko. I have been in love."

The musician glares at the actress who made him repeat what he has already made clear. His annoyance dissipates though as he realizes that his words have affected his companion. Now it is his turn to watch in amazement as Kyoko's blush crawls across her cheeks lighting a red path from ears to cheeks to neck. He can't help but enjoy the affect. He sits in silence with his food forgotten as he reveals in his companion's expression.

Finally, Kyoko succeeds in getting her strangely fuzzy-brained feeling to subside. She take a few more bites of fish and a long drink of tea to steady her nerves. She finally asks her last love question. Sho grins.

"That one is easy, Kyoko. The greatest example of love I ever experienced or saw was watching you. You did everything you could to support me. You would do my chores so I had more time to practice my guitar without my parents knowing. You gave me the verbal praise and encouragement that no one else would offer. You put your own needs aside to help me achieve my dream when we came to Tokyo. YOu were my strength and my comfort. You were willing to sacrifice everything for the object of your affection no matter how unworthy he was."

Sho reaches across the table and snags the small leaf that has fallen from the creeping vine across the ceiling. He pulls the piece of natural debris from Kyoko's soft hair and twirls it between his fingers. The musician places the leaf on the table between them. Kyoko watches Sho's movements with a wary expression while her hand unconsciously raises to touch the spot in her hair where his touch seems to linger. In her mind, a piercing siren signals a warning to batten down her rampaging emotional response. Sho's next words only make the trembling, emotional hurricane worse.

"Hopefully, one day I will be worthy of your feelings. I am working on it, Kyoko. Really, I am."

* * *

**A/N Finally, a chapter I can be happy to post. It may not be the originally intended chapter but I was desperate enough to rework my entire outline for the next three chapters just to be able to get something that works on the page. Since it was not developing in the manner I wanted, I had to improvize. The best way to make me happy with a chapter is to add Kuu or Sho. Since Kuu is in Korea, Sho it was and now I am happy. I hope that you are too (oh and the last part with the leaf just had to be added because of the image of Sho removing the leaf when Kyoko was realizing that she remembers what love feels like, gotta love parallels, huh?) Enjoy - Me  
**


	72. Torture

**Torture**

Kotonami Kanae shuffles down the dim hallway dragging her right leg behind her and carrying an overstuffed white basket of laundry. The inadequate light does a pretty affective job of camouflaging the poor state of repair of the upper hallway which is a low priority on the new celebrity's home improvement list for her immediate family's residence. On the actress' trailing leg, one of her older sibling's kids clings to her like a barnacle on a ship. As she trudges forward on her task, their sickly doorbell echos flatly through the dingy interior of her family's home. A few moments later, it sounds again.

"MO! Somebody answer the door!" yells Kanae as she attempts to safely maneuver herself, the laundry, and her nephew down the steps without incident. It's a struggle that leaves the actress winded but at least no one is injured.

In response to her command, a number of children ranging in age from three to eleven scramble through the house. The walls shake like a herd of rampaging elephants are tromping towards the front door.

"SISTER!" screams her siblings' collective voices. "YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HERE!"

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" the actress screeches adamantly in return. She drops the basket on the floor in the crowded laundry room by the sliding door to her family's back yard.

"Why did I agree to this?" she mutters nervously as she seriously considers the horrible ramifications of inviting the older actor into the family overflowing home that she has long hoped to escape.

Kanae has no more time to lament her predicament as her tall, handsome guest appears in the doorway. Surprised and slightly horrified, her eyes widen slightly and her mouth falls open. Catching herself before she embarrasses herself further, the young actress peels her human barnacle from her leg and steps around the piles of unsorted laundry.

"Hey Pests, get off him," LoveMe number two orders to the two twins attached to Kajima's faded blue-jean clad legs. She glares at them menacingly until they drop from the actor's pant legs. When she sends the brothers to retrieve the last of the family's laundry, they whine in stereo but still follow her request.

"You too, Squirt," the actress expresses as she reaches her hands towards her co-star's shoulders where her oldest brother's daughter temporarily resides. The young girl has her small hands buried deeply in Hidehito's dark hair. She grins madly. Strangely enough, Kijima wears a tolerant smile too.

"I wanna stay," the tyke pleads.

"Did you finish your breakfast?" Kanae asks slyly.

"Um... no..." the squirt admits as she removes her hands from the tall guest's hair and leans toward her aunt's outstretched arms.

"Go eat," sternly charges Kanae as her quick catch prevents the little girl from falling to the floor. The actress returns her niece safely to the cracked linoleum. She then once again pulls her re-occurring nephew growth from her lower leg.

"Take this one with you," she adds as she pushes the two young children in the direction of the kitchen. They reluctantly leave but promise to hurry back to her soon.

"That's what I am afraid of," she mutters in exasperation.

Kijima chuckles.

Kanae scowls at her guest as she blows a couple stray hairs from her face. The annoying black strands fall back in place, and Kanae grumbles as she is forced to pull loose her ponytail and return the escapees to the casual tail high on her head. Her brothers return in a thunderous roar. They dump the last of the mountain of laundry onto the floor but quickly escape before their family laundress corrals them into helping again.

"So where do I start?" Hidehito asks as he unbuttons his cuffs and rolls his sleeves up his forearms. He had originally wondered if laundry was just an excuse his pretty co-star attempted to use to avoid him. Seeing the mountains of linens and clothes piled in the room, he realizes that she had not been avoiding him. Kanae truly has a daunting task ahead of her for the morning.

For a moment, Kanae watches Hidehito's now bared muscles of his forearms and his masculine hands move gracefully as he reaches towards the first empty basket of laundry.

"Sorting first?" he inquires as he reaches for a brightly colored shirt on the top of the pile and drops it into his empty container. He lifts his eyes from the pile to his young co-star when he receives no response. She is frowning ever so slightly and seems to be staring at the clothing pile intently. Kijima moves his arm from the pile and he notices Kanae's dark eyes follow his arm. With no small amount of glee, he suppresses his grin as he realizes that she is watching him. It is a stroke to his ego that has been taking such a beating lately from the pretty LoveMe number two actress.

"Hey, _**Beautiful**_," the playboy teases as he places an emphasis on the endearment. "We need to start with sorting, right?"

Kanae's eyes snap from watching his masculine hands to his twinkling eyes. A blush paints her cheeks as she tries to bluster through her embarrassment.

"Yeah... yeah... sorting first," she crisply replies as she purposefully shifts all her attention onto the dirty clothes. As soon as the first basket is filled with colored clothes, the actress drags it into the smaller room. She is purposefully concentrating so hard on the laundry that she fails to notice Kijima follow her into the small space. She forcefully stuffs the rainbow of clothing into the large front portal of the over-sized washing machine. With expert ease, Kanae adds detergent and softener before rapidly shifting knobs and tapping buttons to set the wash cycles to the proper speeds and temperature. She presses the start button and turns to find herself facing her handsome co-star's chest. Kanae stumbles back to avoid touching him, but her foot catches on the corner of a stray pile of bedding. With a light touch on her arm, Kijima grasps her gently and prevents her from falling.

The touch startles Kanae even more than tripping did and she once again blushes.

Deciding to listen to his head instead of his body for once, Kijima tries to alleviate the flustered actress' sudden anxiety.

"That is certainly a fancy washing machine," he randomly comments on the first non-flirtatious thing that pops into his head.

"I bought it with one of my first paychecks from LME," Kanae answers easily as she steps away from Hidehito and resumes laundry duties.

"Hmm, I would think most new talents would buy themselves something flashy like clothes or jewelry or place a down payment on a car or something with their first check. A washing machine just doesn't seem like the first splurge purchase one would make."

Kanae just snorts.

"You care a lot about your family, don't you?" Kijima responds as he starts pulling white clothes from the slightly diminished mountain of laundry. His companion immediately denies his claim.

"Come on now, Kanae. You obviously care about your family a lot. Why else would you be spending your Saturday morning washing their laundry?"

"Someone needs to do it," she retorts quickly which only makes her companion smile in victory.

"Yeah, someone. Not necessarily you. You seem to have a staggering number of siblings. I am sure one of them could do the laundry in your stead. Barring that assumption, you could always pay someone to do it. I do. It is not that expensive."

Kanae rolls her eyes. It might not be expensive for one person but for a family her size it would be. She states this fact while placing the last of the white laundry in its separate pile.

As if by magic, a mass of children reappear in the laundry staging room. The actor suspects that the overactive sprites waited outside the door until the last of the laundry had been sorted before they entered the room. Amused, Kijima watches as the younger siblings and Kanae's niece and nephew scramble around his co-star like sharks circling their dinner. Before one of the larger boys can attach himself to the actress, Hidehito grabs him under his arms and tosses him into the air. The boy screams in laughter as the actor catches him safely and tucks him under his arm and against his chest much like a rugby player protects the ball. The actor's free hand shoots forward to capture another one of the other small offenders.

Sensing the presence of a new and equally exciting target, a number of the children swarm around Kijima. Soon, the large man finds himself toppled by the overwhelming herd of laughing and squealing kids. As his feet leave the floor, his flailing hand wraps around Kanae's upper arm effectively pulling her into the pile. The actor and actress land in one of the piles of laundry scattering the clothes a bit.

"PUPPY PILE!" shrieks one of Kanae's brothers.

The ensuing scrum of bodies and giggles soon catches the attention of some of the older family. Effectively trapped under the bodies of her younger family members, LoveMe number two valiantly attempts to escape but only finds herself captured against the chest of her laughing co-star. Unable to resist, Kijima's fingers, which were tickling whatever child was closest, snake under Kanae's arms to tickle her sides. She shrieks every bit as loudly as her siblings. Squirming helplessly, the actress shouts threats against her companion. Despite their volume, they seem to lack their normal bite.

Finally wiggling free of the writhing puppy pile, Kanae scuttles like a crab out of the mass. Breathing heavily, the actress pushes herself to her feet and glares at her older brother who is rapidly snapping pictures of the entire incident. Luckily for her hapless older sibling, the washing machine ends its cycle before the flushed and slightly flustered actress can cut into him. Turning her back on the wild antics, she shifts back into laundry mode. After placing the load into the dryer and a new one in the washer, Kanae wades back into the fray in order to save her companion.

Her brother finally decides to help and together they release the gasping actor from the clutches of the youngest Kotonamis.

When her older sibling helpfully herds the mass of younger kids from the room, Kanae offers her guest a drink. Kijima follows her to the kitchen. From the dim hallway, he frowns slightly when he notices the young woman's shoulder slump and a sigh escape her body.

Although cooking and kitchen duty are not Kanae's normal responsibility in the Kotonami household, she spent over two hours last night cleaning the huge room so that she would be able to have at least one room in the house where she could comfortably entertain her co-star. Unfortunately, the actress did not anticipate the mess her family could make with just one meal. The room is once more a small disaster. Half filled cereal bowls and dirty plates sit on the table along with a number of used cups and glasses. The remains of eggs still coat the inside of the pan on the stove and other dishes fill the sink. Old coffee cools in the coffee pot. Even the cushions from the ratty couch are once more propped in the shape of a small fort in the corner of the kitchen instead of in the living room where they belong.

Disgusted and embarrassed, Kanae grabs the cushions and storms from the room with a quick promise to return in a moment. Hidehito's dark eyes follow Kanae's frustrated retreat from the room. Compassion and a startling amount of affection seep into his eyes as he watches her departure. In a few moments, he can hear the waspish tone which he has strangely come to enjoy filter through the walls. He listens in amusement as his young co-star scolds her siblings. The older man chuckles as he turns back to the mess in the kitchen with a grin embedded on his face.

"You shouldn't be doing that," Kanae states firmly as she returns to the kitchen and sees Hidehito at the sink washing her family's breakfast dishes.

"You dry," he replies as he ignores her statement and tosses a hand towel towards her. "I didn't know where to put the clean stuff."

"But..." Kanae begins to protest.

Kijima quirks his brow and smirks.

"You already let me handle your unmentionables, Beautiful. What's a few dishes after that?"

Unwilling to let him win the argument so easily, the actress snappily replies as she grabs a clean glass and dries it.

"I do my laundry on Tuesdays at my own apartment. My unmentionables are getting no where near your hands."

"We'll see," Hidehito replies with a cocky grin. His companion just snorts.

* * *

"So what did the fair Kyoko-chan need?" Kijima inquires from behind the monstrous pile of folded laundry that he finished while Kanae completed a telephone call with their excitable co-star.

"Just help with some stupid assignment from the president," LoveMe number two replies as she joins in the folding festival. The couple works in silence for a few more minutes until the doorbell echoes tiredly through the house. When no one responds to the summons, the ringer sounds once again. Kanae excuses herself and leaves the room grumbling about having to do everything. When she reaches the door, the president's handsome, cos-playing assistant greets her and hands a large, thick envelope to her.

"Script changes for Innocent Whispers on Monday," he informs Kanae as he turns to leave.

"Do you have one for Kijima Hidehito?" the actress asks without thinking of the consequences.

The Arabian dressed man turns and nods once. Kanae holds her empty hand towards the assistant.

"I can give it to him."

"It is kind of you to offer, miss, but the president needs me to ensure that each cast member has their updates today," the professional replies softly.

"I can give it to him now," Kanae responds. "It will save you hunting him down later today since he is here now."

The aid nods his head in understanding as he pulls another envelope from his bag.

"Thank you," the gentleman states regally before turning to leave. The door closes behind him and the aide pulls his cell phone from his bag. By the time he reaches the dark sedan that the gentleman normally uses for private tasks for President Takarada, the aide has already informed his pleasantly surprised employer about the specifics of where he delivered Hidehito Kijima's new script.

"Hidehito, LME sent some changes for the scripts on Monday," Kanae calls as she enters the fresh smelling laundry area.

Her co-star drops the towel he was folding back onto the long folding table. Kanae tosses the yellow envelope with his name on it towards him. Before Kijima can fully open and extract his updated script, Kanae has already opened and skimmed a quarter of the papers.

"This is not a re-write," Kanae fusses.

"Huh?" Hidehito responds as he glances at her from his script.

"This is a completely different script. In fact, this is a completely different fairy tale!"

"We were supposed to do Beauty and the Beast this week," she continues. "This is some tale called The Ruby Prince. Have you ever heard of it?"

Kijima shakes his head as he flips to the back of the script where an abbreviated version of the Persian fairy tale is found.

"Hmm, I wonder how the writers made the jump from magical prince in a ruby to our scripts?"

"You're a Yakuza boss," announces Kanae as she scans the new cast assignments. "Kyoko is your little sister. Koga is the Ruby Prince. He's an undercover cop. Tsuruga is your assistant. Chiori is the police detective partner for Koga. Hmm, she'll be needing make-up to look older like I did in the Ugly Duckling. She's supposed to be in her thirties. I'm Kyoko's bodyguard and friend. Oh, I get to wield weapons," she adds with a slightly evil grin while flipping to speed reading the script.

"Mo!" exclaims Kanae unconsciously as she stares in shock at one of the later scenes in the script.

"What's up?" Kijima asks as he peers over his co-star's shoulder to read the scene that has caught her eye.

"Wow..." he mutters in response as Kanae flips the pages slowly through the specific part of the script that captured the young actress' attention. "I wonder if Kyoko-chan will like that scene?"

"Hmm," simply replies his companion as Kanae wonders more about how another one of their co-stars will react to this scene instead of LoveMe number one.

* * *

Three hours later, Kanae nervously shifts in the passenger seat of Hidehito's Lotus. She once more runs her hands down the side of the slim black skirt while she frets about wrinkles that have no place in her wardrobe.

"Relax, Beautiful. This is supposed to be torture for me not you," teases the older actor as he shuts off the ignition. Hidehito knows the young woman is nervous when she fails to react to the endearment.

Kanae's eyes travel to the brightly lit grounds of the huge estate. Fleetingly, the actress wonders if the Kijima ancestral home is actually bigger than the Takarada mansion. The entrance is every bit as grand and intimidating as the president's veritable palace of a residence. Grabbing her flagging courage, Kotonami grabs the car door handle and opens the door. She unfolds from the low slung sports car and steps clear. A freezing wind whips her hair into her face. In annoyance, Kanae pushes her long tresses from her face and notices her companion offering his arm.

This evening's companion is a far cry from the joking, fun-filled and hard working man that helped her with chores. Gone are the jeans and the flannel shirt. Gone also is the relaxed young man who played silly games with her siblings and entertained her with his wit and his light teasing. Instead, Hidehito wears a tasteful but conservative dark suit and appears about as relaxed as someone attending a funeral.

"Is there a dungeon?" Kanae questions softly as she takes her escort's arm.

"What?"

"Is there a dungeon?" she repeats. "You told me it would be torture tonight so I was wondering if there was a dungeon in this hulking castle of a house."

Kijima stops walking up the steps and turns to stare at his reluctant date. Unbidden, a chuckle escapes his lips.

"No, no dungeon but I am sure that by the time my grandmother is done with us we will be wishing for a few quiet moments on the rack as a reprieve.

"She can't be that bad. Is she?"

Hidehito continues back up the wide marble steps to the huge mahogany double doors. He raps sharply on the heavy door with the ornate brass knocker.

"Well, maybe not rack bad, more like pillory torture," he consoles.

"Lovely..." Kanae mutters as the door swings open.

* * *

Just as Kijima predicted, the next few hours drag stiffly and formally through one of the most aggravating evenings in Kanae's memory. Although the interior of the home is just as lovely as the exterior promises, the actress has little time to enjoy it. Instead, she finds herself locked in unending conversation with a woman who most would politely call eccentric. Kanae would not. Having spent almost two years at LME, the actress recognizes eccentric quite well. Her best friend and her president corner the markets on that term. Kanae is more inclined to call Kijima's grandmother exactly what she is... a prejudiced, manipulative, vile woman who has no idea how to appreciate the gifts she has.

The actress listens as the elderly woman nags her grandson about his lack of marital prospects, his spending habits, his home and finally his career.

"I just don't know why you continue to waste your time with this acting nonsense," the elderly woman berates. "You're ruining your life. You should have gone to university and taken over the business. But no, you run about, chasing some silly uncouth dream hoping to entertain the world and leave the running of the family business to the board and the other financial officers. What a disgrace. Your father would never have approved."

At the mention of his father, Kijima's hands tighten ever so slightly on his napkin in his lap. From beside him, Kanae notices the tell-tale sign of frustration. It is the first response other than polite regard she sees all evening in her date. The actress' eyes narrow as the nasty woman continues her tirade.

"Have you ever seen your grandson act?" the teen interrupts.

"What?" sputters the old woman as her attention swings from her grandson to the pretty young woman at his side. For the entire meal, the actress had responded with the most proper of manners. She only spoke when addressed and deferred to her escort on most topics. For a moment, the older Kijima is confused at the breach in expected protocol.

"Have you ever seen your grandson act?" Kanae repeats as she removes her napkin from her lap and places it on her plate despite still only being half finished with the finely prepared food.

"Of course not," Hidehito's grandmother replies as if the mere idea is preposterous.

"Well, then you have no place to criticize him. Kijima-san is a very talented actor. One of the best I have had the pleasure to see act. He takes his roles very seriously, and you should be proud of his accomplishments instead of haunting him with unfounded accusations and uninformed censure. If you cared even a smidgeon about your grandson's wishes instead of your own selfish and self-centered existence, you would realize what a wonderful actor and man he is and appreciate him more."

Kotonami glares a the now furious old woman.

"Hidehito, your date has insulted me," she indignantly states as if expecting her grandson to punish the young chit for stepping out of line.

"You know what grandmother, I believe she has," the actor states as he too places his napkin on the table. He stands as he announces that he believes it is time to go.

"Shall we?" he asks politely to the still fuming actress as he offers his arm to Kanae.

The actress gives one last glare at the sputtering old woman at the head of the table before placing her hand on Hidehito's forearm. She rises gracefully and smiles almost affectionately at the older man. Regally, the pair of celebrities glide from the room leaving the older Kijima calling imperiously for her grandson to return.

Not even waiting for the butler to retrieve their coats, Hidehito pulls their winter wear from the closet himself. He assists his co-star into her coat before shoving his arms into his lined trench coat.

"HIDEHITO!" screeches his grandmother's voice as it echoes through the halls of the huge home.

Kijima takes a deep breath and ignores the summons. Instead, he opens the door and escorts Kanae to his waiting car.

Once safely in the vehicle, the actor places his shaking hands on the steering wheel.

"Thank you," he murmurs to his silent companion.

"Ah huh."

They sit in silence for a few heartbeats.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" Kanae replies as she turns to face the tall, handsome man.

"Did you mean what you said about me being a good actor and a good man?" he asks in an utterly serious voice.

Kanae nods.

"I would not have said it if I did not mean it," she states firmly.

Kijima nods in reply and starts his car engine. He maneuvers his vehicle around the circle drive and away from his grandmother's oppressive mansion. An uncomfortable silence falls in the car.

"I'm still not letting you near my unmentionables," Kanae loftily informs the playboy in an attempt to break the tension.

It works. The actor laughs out loud.

"We'll see," he gamely replies. "We'll see."

This time, Kanae does not snort.


	73. Sketches

**Sketches**

"Thank you so much for driving me to my job, Aki-san, Kyoko states with a bow after slipping from the back seat of the manager's sedan.

"My pleasure, Kyoko-san," the sultry older woman replies with an honest smile. Shoko is pleased with the day despite the interruption in her personal plans. Although the drive from the restaurant had been silent, it was not an uncomfortable kind of silence that fills the air with a creepy energy that causes one's skin to feel itchy. It was more of the kind of quiet that fills the air after a tiring day at the park. The older woman feels happy for her charge and the young actress for reaching this new plateau in their relationship.

"See you Wednesday for our game show appearance," Sho calls to Kyoko who simply nods and waves before she hurries down the sidewalk to where the head of the Talento Department is waiting by the service entrance to the conference center where the Bridge Rock Party is being held.

Sho watches his childhood friend greet the older gentleman from LME and then follow him into the building.

"Thank you, Shoko," the musician states as he finally tears his eyes away from the direction Kyoko disappeared.

The busty manager pauses in her preparations to pull from the parking spot and stares in disbelief at her young charge. She cannot remember the last time the singer has thanked her for anything. She physically turns and stares at the teen. When she returned to the restaurant, Shoko imagined that the meal was not a total disaster since Kyoko had not tried to strangle her charge even once during their drive. Looking at Sho, she realizes that it must have gone better than just not being a failure. The singer is relaxed, and his smile lacks its normal sharp and arrogant edge.

"I appreciate your help," Sho adds as he tilts the passenger seat back slightly and lifts his arms to rest behind his head. "She doesn't love me, but she doesn't hate me anymore."

His voice fills with an innocent hope that further floors the older woman.

"She hasn't said the words yet but I can see it. She forgives me."

Once again, the manager is surprised. Fuwa is not normally forthcoming with his true thoughts and feelings. Despite all their time together, he still does not normally share them with her, but strangely, today he is willing.

"Will you be happy with that?" Shoko asks as she wonders how long this happy Sho will be around. If he is just setting himself up for a heartbreak, the manager may need to try to intervene.

The musician sighs lustily and closes his eyes.

"It's enough for now," he explains. "Kyoko was my best and only true friend for the longest time."

Sho turns his blond head towards Shoko, and the manager catches a glimpse of the need in her charge's light eyes.

"I want her, Shoko. I want her so much my body feels like it's on fire every time I even think about her."

The sexy blond sighs again and runs his shaking hand through his soft hair.

"Thing is, the physical desire is nothing compared to the other ache. While my body is aflame, my soul feels so cold. I'm freezing, Shoko. The only thing that warms it now is my music. Problem is that the music can only offer back what I put into it. It keeps cycling and keeps me going but it's still feeling so cold."

Sho shuts his haunted eyes.

"I feel frozen and she is the flame that can once again warm my soul. I never truly appreciated the gentle warmth she filtered into my soul when she was there. I was a fool. Now that she is gone, I feel the chilling ache more and more each day."

Silent tears fall from Shoko's eyes at the obvious pain in her young charge's voice. She dashes the streaks from her face with the back of her hand before pulling into traffic. Silently, she offers a prayer that Sho can find the warmth he needs once more. She truly does care about her talented young charge. Shoko can only hope that his desires will come true. Unfortunately, her logical mind cannot foresee Sho being able to find the truly happy ending to his current fairy tale.

* * *

Unaware of the dramatic upheaval she left behind her, Kyoko follows Sawara Takanori down a dismal service hallway. She thanks the busy manager for meeting her at the door. He waves off the sentiment saying that her safety is one of his top priorities. The guilt over the egg incident earlier in the week still weighs heavily on the manager's mind. He is not about to allow another similar event to occur. He escorts her into a small staging room where a small projectile launches at the actress.

"Big Sister!" squeals Takarada Maria as she throws herself at the young actress.

It has been ages since Kyoko had a chance to see her favorite little Takarada and so the actress gathers the blond sprite into her arms with an extra tight hug.

"I have a surprise for you big sister. Just wait until you see," Maria gushes as Kyoko returns her to the ground.

Maria immediately grabs her hand and starts dragging her towards the door opposite the door she used to enter the preparation room. When they reach the door, Maria pushes the door open a crack so that they can both peek into the large conference room.

The room is full of kids from eight to fourteen and their adult companions. Recorded music performed by Bridge Rock is rocking across the room. On the wall behind the make-shift stage, a huge welcome banner draws her attention. Kyoko stares in disbelief at the brilliant, room-sized banner of the three Ishibashis slowly roasting the Kimagori Rock mascot over an open flame.

"How did that happen?" she wonders in amazement.

Her small companion giggles and admits that the idea was hers. She explains how she also felt it was unfair that the best picture in the contest entries didn't have a chance of winning a slot for the Bridge Rock Party.

"I showed the sketch to Grandfather and suggested using it on posters and promotional stuff. He loved my idea. They are even printed t-shirts to sell with the picture on it."

Maria points her delicate hand towards a table where a young, skinny boy in glasses sits quietly.

"That's Ito-kun. He is really talented," gushes Maria as she pulls Kyoko back into the preparation room. "Wait until you see some of his other drawings. I made him promise to bring some of his other pictures. Ito-kun has an incredible one of your Mio which makes me shiver."

Maria grins joyfully.

"He even gave me an inked sketch of Ren. It's almost as life-like as the doll you gave me for my birthday. I will show it to you the next time you can visit me."

"I would like that," replies Kyoko as she checks the time. She quickly apologizes to her young friend and excuses herself to find her chicken costume. Maria happily returns to her grandfather and the party where snacks are being served before the next phase of the party.

Half an hour later, Bo the chicken makes his debut at the party admit raucous cheers and whistles. It is obvious from the fanfare, that the silent mascot truly makes an impact with the audience. Part way through Bo's appearance, Shinichi sneaks behind the large chicken and gently tapes a sign on its back. The sign says 'moo at me'. The kids behind Bo laugh at the sneaky trick. As that chicken visit proceeds, more and more guests make obnoxious mooing sounds repeatedly in front of the over-sized bird. Each time, Bo jumps and acts confused. As time progresses, the chicken acts increasingly frustrated at the barnyard cow sounds. The silent mascot seems to almost glare as the tension builds.

Finally, Yuusei approaches Bo and removes the sign. He explains what happened and the chicken turns its considerable glower towards the Ishibashi joker. The big bird breaks into a sprint that practically defies the physics of the over-sized, padded suit. Soon, Shinichi is hiding behind Hikaru on the raised stage as the chicken attempts to peck him for the trick. The party guests howls in laughter as poor Hikaru takes the brunt of the chicken attack. The oldest Ishibashi appears to be steamrolled by the chicken which causes Shinichi to wave his hands is surrender. Bo shakes its right wing one last time at the joker before reaching towards the fallen Bridge Rock member.

Shinichi, no longer acting contrite, pulls a new sign from his pocket and this time claps the sign on the now standing Hikaru. This sign says "oink at me". Bo shakes its head and acts like it is washing his hands of the whole affair before leaving the stage admit the clapping from the audience.

Bo exits from the party room to return to the small preparation room. Once free from audience eyes, Kyoko pulls the stifling head from her body. She breathes deeply. Carefully, the actress returns the chicken head and body to its large storage bin. She sits to remove the chicken legs. When one leg is free, the door swings open and the three Bridge Rock members practically explode into the room.

"That was so great, Kyoko-chan!" Shinichi enthusiastically shouts across the room.

Yuusei offers a quieter compliment. He picks up the already abandoned chicken leg and tosses it towards Hikaru. The older Ishibashi drops the costume part into the bin.

"How you move so well in that ridiculous thing is beyond me," the dark haired young man states.

"It's not as hard as it seems, Yuusei-san," Kyoko replies as she strips the last chicken leg from her body. Hikaru pulls the leg from her grip as he hands the sweating actress a bottle of water. After a quick thank you, Kyoko drains almost the entire bottle.

"So, are you sticking around to the end of the party?" Hikaru asks as he returns from grabbing himself a water from the cooler provided for the celebrities.

"Um... I'm not sure," Kyoko asdmits. "Sawara-san is supposed to take me home and I am not sure when he plans to leave."

"We can take you home," offers Hikaru quickly and Kyoko grins in response. She is not surprised by the offer.

"Yuusei adds that they have to return to the party for some silly games. After the party games, the boys have another short break before they will perform a couple songs to end the get-together. Kyoko agrees to talk to Sawara-san and wait for them to give her a ride home. As Bridge Rock returns to their hosting duties, the teen actress grabs her lunch date outfit and heads towards the locker room where she changed into her clothes for her Bo costume earlier. She grabs a quick shower and dresses once more in the cute outfit she wore for her lunch with Sho.

Slipping quietly into the large conference room, Kyoko leans against the wall and watches the end of a rambunctious party game in the center of the room. She smiles as she notices Hikaru sneakily aiding a much younger child who is competing against some older kids.

"It isn't really fair if the hosts help the little kids," mentions a voice still husky and fluctuating slightly from a recent change.

Kyoko turns and smiles as she replies in defense of her friend.

"But it is more fun for everyone that way. Hikaru-san's not doing enough to let the little kid win but at least he isn't being crushed by the older competition."

Her new companion pushes his glassed more firmly onto his nose with a motion that is more a nervous tick than a physical need. Ito clears his throat.

"You're Kyoko, the actress, right?"

Kyoko nods but places her finger on her lips. She is surprised that the young artist recognized her so easily. Despite her growing fan base, the actress never really expects others to realize who she is. She still firmly believes that her normal self appears nothing like her powerful characters. Kyoko does not yet realize how much her slowly building confidence as an actress has been improving her overall carriage. The subtle changes in her demeanor will only continue to make it easier for the public to recognize her as the fast rising star that she is.

"I really enjoyed watching your Hongo Mio. She was creepy and super scary," compliments the young artist of the Kimagore Rock cartoon.

Kyoko blushes. She leans towards the youth and whispers her own praise.

"I really admire your drawing skills," she murmurs as she nods her head towards the big banner. "When I saw your cartoon with the Ishibashi big brothers and Bo, I was enchanted."

Now, it is the artist's turn to blush.

"I have other sketches the I can show you. If you want," Ito hesitantly offers. He never goes anywhere without a sketch pad. When Kyoko admits that she would love to see his other drawings, the young artist practically glows with excitement. He leads her back to the table where he had been sitting when Maria showed him to her.

Kyoko settles into the seat beside Ito who lifts a rather large and thick sketch pad from a canvas shoulder bag that rests against the table leg. The artist flips the cover open on its large, spiral binding. The actress watches in fascinated awe at the detailed and evocative sketches.

"Oh, this one is perfect," she murmurs as her eyes roam over a full body sketch of her respected senpai. Her fingertip ghosts over the page. In the image, Ren appears to be leaning against a wall as if waiting for someone to arrive and capture his gorgeous image on film. With her highly trained eye, she can tell that Ito's proportions on Ren's body and his facial expression are an exact replica of the actor. They are every bit as perfect as her own Ren dolls which is even more impressive for the artist because he does not have the opportunity to see the real subject on a regular basis like Kyoko does.

"You captured Tsuruga-san's image almost as if your sketch was a photograph. Incredible."

Kyoko gives the impressive image one last soft look before flipping the page. She gasps as she stares into her own golden eyes. The sketch is done in gray pencil tones except for the eyes. Her flashing orbs practically glow on the page in honey brown colored pencil shading. Although there is not a scar on the face of the sketch, Kyoko recognizes Mio's haughty disdain in the image.

The actress continues to turn the pages of the over-sized book. Some of the drawings are more like the Kimagore Rock caricatures but most are real life renditions. Although there are a number of famous people and even a few interesting places and things in the drawings, Kyoko soon realizes that she is the subject of a large portion of the pictures. A blush once more creeps up her cheeks as she thinks about all the time Ito-san must spend staring at her images in order to be able to draw her so well and with so many different expressions. She glances sideways at the young artist. He is sitting at the table with his cheeks flaming red too.

"I'm not obsessed or anything," he promises earnestly. "You just have this incredibly expressive face. I love trying to capture the different emotions you display. It's a personal challenge to get the image just right."

"You do an amazing job," she compliments before adding that she is happy that her acting gives him a subject that he enjoys to draw. Ito grins at her kind response.

Kyoko flips one of the last utilized pages of the book and stifles and giggle. On the new page, her hastily prepared character, Ami, leans against an intricately depicted motorcycle. The leather clad vixen seems to glow with power and confidence. At her feet, a familiarly leather clad Koga kneels in subjugated awe. It is Hiromune's expression and position that forced the mirth from Kyoko's lips in the first place. He appears enraptured by the leather goddess looming above him.

"Koga-san's eyes are a mesmerizing shade of green, and he is very expressive when he is in character. I bet that he would look amazing in a drawing like you did of me with the colored eyes in the black and white sketch."

"Hmm, I always figured his eyes were contacts," Ito states with thoughtful expression.

"Nope. They really are that green," Kyoko promises. "In fact, we just filmed a short episode for Innocent Whispers where he had some truly shiver-inducing expressions so they might be a good challenge to try to recreate."

Kyoko clasps her hands, and her eyes sparkle as she describes the filming for the Snow Bride. Ito's dark eyes grow wide as he watches the expressive actress' face transform. He does his best to memorize the image she creates as her consciousness travels to the magic kingdom where the snow fairy falls in love with warm-hearted human. The youth's fingers suddenly tingle with the desire to put pencil to paper in hopes of capturing the enticing image.

Kyoko suddenly flips an internal switch and returns to her previous demeanor.

"Maybe if I ask Director Kingo, he will give me a couple stills from the production so that you can see them and create a great sketch of Koga-san."

Although disappointed that the gushing, magic world inhabitant has left the building before he could capture the image completely in his mind's eye, Ito thanks Kyoko for the chance to have the still pictures. Beaming in happiness, Kyoko flips the page to the last of Ito's works. This happens to be the sketch on which the artist is currently working.

"Sho..." Kyoko gasps as her hand draws back from the page and clasps against her chest.

Only the singer's face is completed in his figure. His upper torso and hair are still roughly sketched into place. Kyoko's heart clenches as she shifts her eyes to the other side of the sketch to the focus of the Sho image's attention. The actress sees a likewise unfinished image of herself staring into the distance with a softly wistful expression on her face. Like Sho's sketch, only her face is completed and the torso remains only rough outlines.

"It's from your appearance on The Edge," Ito explains. "When you were watching the musician's new video premiere. I should have it finished in a couple days."

Kyoko nods silently as she stares at the image of her childhood friend. His expression taunts her silently. A gnawing tumble and twitch starts to pitch in her stomach. With a slightly shaking hand, Kyoko shuts the impressive sketch book.

"If you will excuse me, Ito-san," the actress begins as she starts to stand. " I need to..."

Her explanation falls silent as she glances up to meet the warm dark eyes of her oldest Ishibashi big brother who has arrived to claim her company for their final break. Hikaru's kind eyes reflect the same intensity and emotion she has just seen on the sketch of Sho. Unconsciously, Kyoko takes a step backwards. Her hands clutch at her queasy stomach. Hikaru invites her to accompany him on break, but Kyoko just takes another step further from the table. She bows hastily.

"Please excuse me," she forcefully states before turning and rushing towards the closest exit. Confused and slightly concerned, both the artist and the celebrity watch her flight.

Flinging her body into the hallway, Kyoko sprints down the only available escape route. A slightly hysterical laughter begins bubbling from her lips as she claps a hand over her mouth. The physical restraint succeeds in holding the brittle sound inside her body until she reaches the end of the hall where a deserted woman's bathroom is found. Kyoko slams through the swinging door. As the door slides shut, the shaking actress leans back against the wooden panel. The giggles begin to erupt and so she slaps her other hand over her mouth too. With her back against the door, Kyoko slides to the floor. Releasing her mouth, she pulls her knees towards her chest and wraps her shaking arms around them. The giggles begin to escape unbidden from her body. She rests her forehead on her knees and silent tears dampen her legs.

"So that's what that stupid expression is," she softly repeats as the giggles momentarily choke her grasp on reason and reality.


	74. Defining Love II

**Defining Love II**

Mogami Kyoko sits blocking the entrance to the small bathroom tucked conveniently at the end of a relatively unused hallway. Her body shakes violently as tears stream unchecked from her eyes and laughter bubbles from her mouth. For a while, the actress just allows her body to filter the hysteria from her system. It is a strangely cathartic experience. Finally, the teen takes a deep breath and pushes herself back to her knees. She swipes the tear trails from her cheeks and takes another exaggerated breath. A single giggle escapes her lips one more time before she smacks her hands a couple times against her cheeks.

"BLAARRRPPP!" she shouts into the empty room. The exclamation echoes back at her.

Kyoko squares her shoulders and lifts her chin. Her red rimmed eyes catch sight of her reflection in the mirrored wall above the sinks. Kyoko leaves her wooden back prop in the small entry way and moves into the second room where the sinks and toilets are located. She washes her face then continues to splash cold water on her cheeks for a few seconds. The emotional teen dabs the cool liquid with a towel then lifts her eyes once more to stare intently at her reflection.

"So now what, Kyoko-chan?" she asks herself aloud.

"Good question, Kyoko-chan," she responds easily.

The actress begins to pace back and forth in the tiny circuit allowed by the small bathroom.

"Okay... Kyoko-chan. Let's see how this goes... Sho says he loves me and I have known him forever and he is telling the truth. Even though he used to say I was plain and boring, he now finds me attractive and exciting. He wants me in his life as more than just a friend."

Kyoko stops pacing. She calmly checks her physical response to this fact. Her heart is pounding and the same fluttery feeling from during lunch is back. The actress takes a couple deep breaths. The deep breathing helps calm her anxious nausea.

"You can do this, Kyoko-chan," she encourages herself as she returns to pacing.

"Okay... I'm accepting that Sho loves me, and Hikaru looks at me in pretty much the same way Sho does. He has been asking me out for dinner repeatedly for over a year. He's always doing considerate things for me. Stuff like loaning his coat, comforting me when I am upset, and helping with my LoveMe work so I could spend more time with Father and Mother."

Kyoko stops pacing once more and her eyes grow wide in realization.

"Mother was right. He kissed me because he was interested. You don't kiss a sister like he kissed me."

"Eeep!" she squeaks as she covers the slightly hysterical giggle that escapes again from her lips.

"It was a date," she mutters from between her fingers. Her stomach once more flutters. Kyoko takes a few more deep breaths and once again resumes her pacing. She allows her mind to contemplate Hikaru for a few more minutes before she forces her thoughts to the final part of her emotional jig-saw puzzle.

"Alright, Kyoko-chan... now Tsuruga-san..." she pauses and a soft smile forms on her lips as she says his name. "No... Ren..."

She stops again and hugs her arms around her shaking body. She closes her eyes and pictures her senpai smiling at her in the hallway before his appearance on Kimagore Rock. The expression on his normally placid face so closely mirrored the expression on the oldest Ishibashi's face. At the time, it made her uncomfortable. Now, it makes her feel even more strange.

"I just can't believe he has the same feelings for me that Hikaru and Sho do," she whispers in disbelief. "Why would he feel that way about me?"

The pacing begins anew as Kyoko tries to think of a viable reason for why Japan's number one actor would have special feelings for her. She is just reminding herself of her adopted father's advice that she is more than just a kohai to her senpai when her cell phone begins to vibrate. A startled screech issues sharply from her lips as she scrambles to pull the device from her tiny pocket. She flips open the phone without a thought about who it might be because she is so distracted by her internal argument.

"Good evening, Kyoko," Ren's soft and smooth voice greets her. His husky voice sends new shivers up her already shaken spine.

Kyoko freezes.

"Kyoko?"

There is only silence as Kyoko tries to remember how to breath.

"Kyoko? Are you okay?"

"Um..."

Ren chuckles as he hears the obvious consternation in the actress' voice just from the minor utterance.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ren inquires as he drops his now empty water bottle in the recycling bin.

"Yes... I mean, no... um..." Kyoko stammers.

Ren can just imagine the rapidly changing expressions on Kyoko's face, and he nails them perfectly as Kyoko stutters to explain that she is not busy right now. She assures him that she has time for him now. The actor teases the already flustered teen that it is kind of her to give him the time since he is returning her call.

"So what can I do for you?" Ren inquires since Yashiro had only told him that Kyoko needs his assistance with a LoveMe task. The ornery manager refused to explain just what exactly Kyoko needed for the assignment.

Dead air hangs over the phone as Kyoko stares with uncontrolled horror in response to the simple question. She is not sure how she can ask him the president's strange questions given what she believes she has just discovered. The nervous teen worries that Ren will find her too forward and demanding. Worse still, the young actress is not sure she can handle having Ren reveal his feelings. Panic grips her as she wonders if he will require her to respond in some way to his feelings.

"Kyoko?"

The silence continues to grow and Ren no longer feels amused. He is beginning to feel worried.

"Kyoko, are you okay?"

The handsome actor hears his young love sigh before she assures him that she is fine.

"I'm just a bit distracted," Kyoko admits in extreme understatement of her current feelings.

"Are you worrying about the new script for Innocent Whispers?" Ren asks. Yashiro had received the new script late this morning, and Ren had only glanced at it casually during his very short lunch break. His manager mentioned that the story had some rather racy bits involved. Ren had planed to review the new script after helping Kyoko.

"What new script?" Kyoko inquires.

"The new script for the Ruby Prince. Director Kingo changed this weeks script from Beauty and the Beast to a new fairy tale. Yashiro said that you will be playing the princess part this time."

Kyoko admits that she has not gotten the new script but stresses that she has not been exactly easily found most of the day. Kyoko leans against the wall as she calmly discusses the new script. The casual conversation helps her maneuver past the emotional upheaval she felt at the beginning of Ren's phone call. Feeling better, Kyoko changes topics abruptly. She asks for help with her current LoveMe assignment. For a moment, Ren pauses as his mind shifts gears. He then assures her that he would be happy to aid her in any way.

"Great," she enthuses. "How would you define love?"

"Define love?" sputters Ren. He is silent for a moment. A nagging suspicion blooms in his mind.

"This is an assignment from the president, isn't it?"

"Yep," confirms Kyoko happily.

Ren settles into the uncomfortable, plastic chair in his dressing room. He can hear the crew cleaning the set from the photo session he finished earlier. He hums softly in thought as Kyoko waits patiently for her respected senpai's wisdom.

"I would say that love is the feeling you get when someone or something touches your soul."

Kyoko waits for Ren to elaborate, but he does not offer any further clarification.

"Um... okay," Kyoko finally confirms before taking a deep breath.

"Have you ever been in love?"

This time, Ren pauses because a faint blush is rising up his cheeks and a lump has lodged in his throat. He swallows nervously and feels thankful that Yashiro manufactured an excuse to give him privacy for this conversation. The actor would not have wanted his manager to see his physical reaction to such an innocent question.

"Kyoko, would you like me to meet you somewhere later to answer these questions? They seem kind of, well, that is, they seem like the type thing best talked about in person."

"Oh no!" Kyoko immediately shouts which forces Ren to pull his phone from his ear and grimace at the assault on his abused eardrum. "It is just a yes or no question. You don't need to elaborate or anything."

Silently, Kyoko hopes that her senpai doesn't add anything extra to the answer.

"Well, in a word, yes, I have been in love," Ren admits as his blush blazes even hotter on his cheeks as he silently adds that he has been in love with her for ages.

The mutual silence grows uncomfortable as both sides are aware of things left unsaid, but neither celebrity is ready to truly discuss the words left undisclosed. Finally, the actor breaks the stalemate by asking if the actress needs any additional information. Thankful for the chance at the question change, Kyoko asks her final question.

Ren only pauses a moment before he admits to the greatest example of love he has ever witnessed. His voice catches just slightly as he answers.

"I have seen a father and mother allow the son that they loved more than their own lives to leave. They sacrifice their own happiness in order to give the young man the one thing he could not accomplish despite all their love. They embraced years of sorrow and loneliness at the loss of their child because it was the best thing for their son. That is the greatest example of love I have ever seen. It goes beyond anything I could ever comprehend."

"What do you mean?" Kyoko prods softly.

"The selflessness of their love staggers my comprehension. I could never be that self sacrificing," Ren admits. "I am too greedy. I don't think I could let go of my love like that. I will fight tooth and nail to keep the one I love with me. I am even ready to defy fate itself if I need to in order to secure my heart's desire. So you see, I'm greedy."

"I don't believe you, Ren." Kyoko softly counters. "You are one of the kindest, most caring and protective people I have ever met. I believe that if you had to, you would do whatever your loved one needed in order to be happy. Even if it meant letting go."

"Thank you, Kyoko," Ren responds despite the pain in his chest that develops as he realizes that his persona, Ren, might be like Kyoko imagines, but Kuon is not a selfless person. Ultimately, Kuon will be the one to decide the actor's fate and the fate of his feelings. Ren is not so sure that when the time comes that Kyoko will think the same way about Hizuri Kuon that she does about Tsuruga Ren.

A knock sounds on the dressing room door. Yashiro sticks his head into the room and motions to his charge. With a sigh, Ren apologizes to Kyoko and explains that he has to go to his next job. His kohai happily wishes him a good evening after reminding him to have something healthy for supper.

Kyoko snaps shut her phone and stares at it for a moment as she mauls over the conversation. She worries her lower lip with her teeth for as she considers Ren's definition of love.

"So do I truly touch your soul, Ren? Or have I totally lost my mind?" Kyoko wonders aloud.


	75. Defining Love III

**Defining Love III**

Kyoko wanders slowly down the deserted hallway towards the large room where the Bridge Rock party is still loudly rocking. From her secluded spot, the actress can hear the Ishibashis performing one of their fun and popular songs. Although the teen would normally be excited at the chance to watch her older friends perform, she feels a bit too flat to truly enjoy their production. The emotional roller coaster of the past few hours has finally caught up with her. She is exhausted and numb.

"I wonder if this was his intention?" the actress mutters wearily as she considers her current LoveMe assignment and the eccentric man who assigned it. Forcing LoveMe number one to think about love and see it through the eyes of others is a strange task but it has given her an entirely new perspective on the topic. This introspection is enough to have pushed through the teen's normal oblivious nature. She would never have recognized the truth in front of her without it. The actress pushes the door into the large room from which she fled earlier. She glances around the room before escaping across the periphery of the large, kid-filled space to the entrance of the preparation room.

Once in the smaller staging room, Kyoko sinks into one of the plush chairs. She tilts her head back and closes her eyes as she contemplates her situation. Although her feelings are no longer flying in all directions at once, Kyoko has no idea how to deal with her new-found insight. She groans in mental frustration. Almost on their own volition, her fingers seek her cell phone and rotate through her contacts. With a deep sigh, she hits send as she waits for the lifeline to be answered.

The phone rings twice before laughter greets the actress.

"Two calls in one day from our son. How did we get to be so lucky?" teases Kuu's deep voice.

"I need help, Father," Kyoko sighs into the phone. "You said that parents help their kids and I need it now."

"Professional or personal?" Kuu gamely replies as he makes eye contact with his lovely wife who is currently discussing the merits of synthetic fibers ability to maintain long term durability. The actor nods his head towards the door so that his wife understands he is going to take care of the conversation in the relative privacy of the hallway.

The gorgeous model blinks slowly and shifts her lips almost imperceptibly to acknowledge that she understands. Without missing a beat, the model and general fashion expert continues her lively debate with the designer and the production staff.

Kuu steps into the quiet hallway as his pseudo-son explains that it is a personal issue that might have direct bearing on her professional life. The veteran actor warns Kyoko to keep the two separate when at all possible.

"I know, Father. Ren says that same thing. The problem is that I just don't know if I can keep it separate since it involves some of my co-workers."

"So what's the problem, Kyoko?" Kuu prompts when the teen seems reluctant to continue.

"Sho's in love with me."

Kuu smiles reflexively but any witness in the hall would definitely feel it is more like a show of teeth than a friendly response. Kyoko's acting father may acknowledge that the blond musician has feelings for his adopted son but he does not approve of the fact. He concedes that the singer is passionate and talented, but he hopes Kyoko will choose one of the other young men vying for her affections. He is more willing to trust them with her slowly repairing heart.

"I think I might have heard that somewhere," Kuu prods softly.

Kyoko groans.

"Thing is, he really does. I know him, Father. He really does love me."

"Okay…" Kuu prompts as he hopes for a bit more information.

"Ugh! This isn't going right," whines Kyoko in frustration. She takes a deep breath and just decides to blurt the whole story instead of trying to delicately approach the issue. Kuu grins at Kyoko's animated response and prepares for the inevitable. It isn't long in coming. He can hear Kyoko take a deep breath.

"Anyway, Sho loves me and he keeps looking at me in this really weird way and I guess it makes me feel kind of queasy inside and then at the same time I see that Hikaru-kun is looking at me in the same way and it isn't really a bad thing since he doesn't make me feel ill just warm and happy although it was really surprising when he kissed me and I guess it was my first real kiss and he definitely didn't mean it like a sister and so I know we had a date which is pretty cool since I never had a real date before and when I think about maybe kissing him again, it makes my heart really starts to pound in my chest but then I think about Ren and the way he is looking at me and the sick feeling pops right back into place in my tummy and I feel all hot and nervous and…"

"Kyoko, breath," orders Kuu with a shake of his head as he casually leans his shoulder against the wall. He listens to the teen actress pant softly as she catches her breath.

"So what is the problem with the way these guys are looking at you?"

"I think all three might like me and not a little sister or a friend like but the scary love like."

"Of course they love you, Kyoko. How can they not? You are a beautiful, talented and caring young woman who captures the attention of everyone that you meet. You're polite and demure while still being lively and entertaining. You are like a ray of sunshine on a dreary day. You…"

"Father," interrupts Kyoko as her cheeks, neck and ears flame to scarlet while a surge of hot embarrassment flashes through her body. "This is not the time for a gushing tangent."

Kuu chuckles.

"It's always time for me to extol the virtues of my wonderful son," he counters with a grin lighting his handsome face. "I will refrain from it now though since you wish to pick my keen intellect and not hear my heart-felt ramblings."

Kyoko can't help but laugh at the pouting sound in her adopted father's voice.

"I promise to call you back just so you can finish sharing all your heart-felt ramblings on my wonderful person."

"No, no," counters Kuu dramatically as he lifts the back of his hand to his forehead and an overly pained expression mars his handsome features. Even though his audience of one can't see the movement, Kyoko can hear the intention in Kuu's expressive voice. "I wouldn't want to be a burden on the son I love so very much. Just because the sun shines so much dimmer when you are gone from me and I can do naught but lie abed worrying that my delicate son is facing the evil world without my protection..."

"FATHER!" Kyoko scolds between giggles at Kuu's ham-acting martyrdom.

After reining his theatrics back under control, the veteran actor chuckles one last time.

"Seriously, Kyoko, what is so bad about those three young men feeling affection for you?"

"I don't know what to do about them. Love is such a scary thing to consider right now and I don't think I am ready for it. I mean, I guess that I don't hate the idea of love anymore and I really do care about all three but I'm not even eighteen yet. Honestly, I know that I thought I was in love with Sho for pretty much forever but I don't feel that way about any of the guys. Does that mean I don't love any of them?"

"No, Son, it just means that love is different every time you feel it. I love your Mother just as passionately as I did when I married her but the feelings themselves have grown with our relationship. I remember that ill kind of fluttery feeling from when we were first dating. I still feel it sometimes when I look across the room and realize how blessed I am to have such a gorgeous and insightful woman think that I am worth her affections. More often though, I glance across the room and feel an incredible connection as if the partial soul I was given at birth is stronger and more vibrant when entwined with Juli's soul."

Kuu looks up the hallway and watches his beautiful wife stroll gracefully towards him. He offers Juli the more mature version of the expression that has Kyoko so flustered. His eyes reflect his deep affection for his wife as well as a healthy dash of physical attraction and mutual understanding. Kuu winks at his wife as he continues his explanation to their pretend son.

"If you call the feelings that you had for the Fuwa boy love then that is what it was. That doesn't mean that if you love again it will feel the same. You are not the same person you were at sixteen. And you are right. You are almost eighteen and though you would be an adult soon if you lived with us in America, you still have a couple years to be a kid where you are. I think you should do that. Be a kid. If you feel that you are not ready for a deep and formal relationship, then you should listen to your heart."

Kuu holds out his arm and Juli slides silently under it. She leans into the embrace for a moment before pulling back slightly. Kuu's arm shifts downward until his hand rests comfortably at her waist.

"If those boys truly love you, they will wait until you are ready."

"So no pressure right this moment unless I want it," Kyoko comments seeking confirmation from the older man.

"Absolutely. You go at your pace and if they push you too much, just tell me. I can come and thin the herd for you," Kuu offers resolutely.

For a moment, Kyoko flashes on her silly dream with her adopted father the woodsman threatening to cull the pack of handsome wolves with an ax. She can't help but grin fiercely.

"I will call you if I need you, Father. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that, Kyoko. Remember, you owe me the rest of my heart-felt tangent too," he reminds with a soft smile.

Kyoko giggles. She ends the call feeling revitalized and less loss. A few moments of silence allows her to better sort her feelings.

When the Ishibashis plow into the staging room with all the excitement and good humor they normally exude after a fun performance, Kyoko is able to greet them with a smile and her recaptured sparkle.

"How about some strawberry ice cream, Kyoko-chan?" Shinichi shouts in lieu of a greeting. The joker is trying to angle for a dessert stop on the way home and hopes their young co-star will join his campaign.

"Its too cold for ice cream," Yuusei counters before the actress can answer. "And I am sure that Kyoko has other things that she needs to do other than be an excuse for you to indulge your sweet tooth. Anyway, Toyokawa-san isn't going to allow you to stop for ice cream or any other snacks for the matter. We're on calorie watch, remember?"

Yuusei and Shinichi's conversation about the horrors of being nagged about their diet and being forced to start an exercise routine since signing as spokesmen for the new clothes line fades into background noise for Kyoko as Hikaru takes her hand and pats it. His dark eyes reflect his concern.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he worries about her abrupt flight from the party earlier.

The teen offers the oldest Ishibashi a nod and a soft smile. She gently squeezes his hand as she assures him that she is better now. She explains that she was just a bit upset and needed a breather.

"Do you want to talk about it?" her older friend kindly offers.

"No. I spoke with Father about it, and I know what I need to do now. You can help me with something else though."

Hikaru immediately offers his assistance. Accepting his needed aid, Kyoko explains her current LoveMe assignment. Kyoko relays to him the first question as she pulls her pen and notebook from her bag.

"I believe that love is what people feel for those that are special to them. It makes you feel excited and happy and sometimes even a bit nervous. Sometimes it is warm and fuzzy feeling. It can grow and change and it is very sad when it withers between two people. That's how I see love," Hikaru explains.

Kyoko looks at the second question even though she has asked it enough times to know it perfectly well. She skips to the third question which Hikaru answers with a serious expression. Although he seems a bit uncomfortable, the oldest Ishibashi tells his story. Hikaru explains that he knew a family member that became intoxicated and ended up cheating on her spouse at a work conference. He explains how the guilt drove a wedge between the couple, but when she finally confessed, her husband did not attack her actions. The husband was hurt and left for a few days, but he soon realized that the years of happy marriage they shared was more important to him then a poor and drunken decision followed by a few minutes of stupidity.

"Happily, dad came home and although it took a while, I think my parents' relationship is stronger now than it was before it happened," explains Hikaru with an earnest expression.

Kyoko's eyes grow large as she thinks about the couple she met at Hikaru's home. She would never have guessed when meeting them that they had experienced something like an affair. They seemed so comfortable and happy with each other. She is impressed that Hikaru's parents decided to forgive the incident given how bitter she had been over Sho's betrayal and they hadn't even been an official couple. Forgiving infidelity in a marriage seems like a really good example of letting love direct ones feelings.

"So you think if you love someone that you can always forgive them?"

Hikaru considers the question for a moment but then shakes his head.

"I think it would depend on what was done and how badly the victim was hurt. Also, if the perpetrator truly feels remorse. I can't see forgiving a spouse if they killed their child or something really awful but routine stuff? I think a good relationship should be able to withstand and have that kind of forgiveness."

Kyoko nods and jots a few notes on her paper. She steals a glance at her Bridge Rock senpai who continues to stand and to watch the actress in case she needs any other assistance. Unable to avoid the final question, Kyoko stares at her page while gathering her courage. She finally meets Hikaru's steady gaze and asks the scary question.

"Have you ever been in love?"

Hikaru laughs which only slightly relieves Kyoko's feeling of trepidation.

"Kyoko-chan, I am a 22 year old guy. I have been in love lots of times. The girl hasn't always loved me back, but that hasn't changed my feelings. Love is more fun if it is mutual but it is still love even if it is unrequited."

"Hikaru-kun," whispers Kyoko nervously as she crumples her notebook in her hand. The actress stares at her tightly clasped hands. "Are you in love now?"

A gentle hand tips her chin so that her gaze meets the twinkling eyes of her older co-star.

"Is that a LoveMe assignment question or just something you want to know, Kyoko-chan?" he inquires in an equally soft whisper.

A blush blooms on her cheeks as Kyoko admits it is her question.

"Then, yes, Kyoko-chan, I am in love right now," Hikaru replies evenly even as his face slips into the same expression that sent Kyoko into her original tailspin.

"What if..." Kyoko stammers under the intensity of the expression. "What if the girl isn't ready for being in love?"

"Well, then I guess I will just have to wait, won't I?"

"Are you okay with waiting?"

"Is the girl committed to anyone else?"

Kyoko shakes her head no.

"Then I am okay with waiting," admits Hikaru. "Now, I have a question for you, Kyoko-chan."

"Yes?"

"Did you decide if you wanted last Sunday to be a date yet?"

A split second of panic flashes through Kyoko eyes, but she still answers Hikaru truthfully.

"Yes," she murmurs in a barely audible voice.

Her companion laughs and tweaks her nose playfully.

"Glad to hear it," he replies with a friendly grin and a happy twinkle in his eye.

* * *

**A/N Thank goodness... no more angst for a little bit. I really dislike writing it. I guess that I don't have the right mind set for ongoing feelings of angst. It makes the writing seem to drag too much for me. Oh well, Kyoko has her head back in the game again, and she definitely knows where she stands with two out of three of her 'Princes'. Best of all, she even has a good idea about the third one too... now, onto the king *cue the ominous music* *grin* -Me**


	76. Waylaid Plans

**Waylaid Plans**

As the pair of friends share their companionable smiles, they suddenly become aware of the strange silence surrounding them. Neither would ever expect silence to descend anywhere in the vicinity of Shinichi and so the pair of LME talents suspiciously turn to check on their friends. The joker and his sparing partner are staring at the couple in unprecedented shock. Kyoko's golden eyes widen and her mouth falls open in consternation. Beside her, Hikaru reflects a similar sentiment with his expression. His cheeks blaze in embarrassment. Kyoko's mouth snaps shut making the oldest Ishibashi jump slightly.

"Good evening, President Takarada," the older talent stammers as he nervously rubs the back of his head.

Kyoko bows and repeats her companions greeting.

The president of LME stands regally surrounded by his mock court consisting of his granddaughter, his aide, the director of the Talento division, and the manger for the Ishibashis. The mustached man's eyes glimmer with unshed tears and his hand covers his mouth as if holding in a particularly emotional sentiment. A softly discreet throat clear from his aide draws the eccentric older man's attention to the young actress still bent in greeting as she politely awaits Lory's reply.

"Good evening, my darlings," he gushes in pleasure as he is unable to contain his excitement over the touching scene he has just witnessed.

"I beg your pardons for interrupting your momentous moment but I fear that I must steal Mogami-kun from your company," Lory explains regretfully.

Slightly confused, Hikaru stares at the president of his company for a moment.

"I understand that Mogami-kun requested that she be allowed to go home with Bridge Rock instead of with Sawara-san like originally planned," continues president Takarada. "Unfortunately, I regretfully need to override that request. I need my number one LoveMe girl to accompany me this evening."

The expression on the eccentric older man's face reflects his true sorrow at forcing the issue when he would have liked nothing better than to allow his little pink fox to spend more time with one of her pursuing hounds. Unfortunately, his current plot needs to take precedence over the possible romance. He only has a small window of opportunity for his plan while his number one ambassador of love has already made great strides in her growth towards accepting love once more.

"Of course, Takarada-sama," Kyoko replies followed by a quick peak at her Bridge Rock senpai.

"Sorry, Hikaru-kun," she murmurs with a soft smile that makes his heart clench in his chest.

"That's okay, Kyoko-chan. I'll get to see you tomorrow anyway," he adds with a playful smile as he contemplates their impending second date.

Kyoko returns his warm expression with an open and friendly smile. Even though her expression lacks the heated punch of her senpai's expression, Hikaru is still happy with the exchange. He is willing to hold back his stronger emotions for time when his kohai is ready for more. She is, after all, more than worth the wait. As he watches Kyoko be led from the room by president Takarada's cute little granddaughter who is gushing about sharing some sort of magic book, his grin can't help but grow a bit. He sighs as he closes his eyes and tries to cement the shy, cute image of the teen blushing as she admitted that she accepted the idea of having a date with him.

The oldest Ishibashi's blissful expression shifts as he becomes aware of snickering. He opens his eyes and glares half-heartedly at his blond friend. Another uncontainable chuckle escapes Shinich's lips despite the sharp elbow Yuusei plants in his side.

"You're romance has been over-shadowed by an old guy," snickers the blond idol evilly.

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru replies before his own evil smile takes residence on his face. "But I will still get to see her tomorrow despite this turn of events. You, on the other hand, just watched your only chance of dessert being escorted out to the door."

"Aw man," whines Shinichi as he realizes how true that fact is. There will be no ice cream for him tonight.

* * *

Kyoko settles into the back of the limousine with the president and Maria. The little blond leans happily against her proclaimed big sister's side. It has been an exciting day and Maria yawns. The actress slips her arm over the young girls shoulder and absently rubs her hand over Maria's arm in tender and affectionate pets. Maria snuggles closer and closes her eyes in happiness. She figures a short nap will help her enjoy time with her big sister and perhaps even convince her grandfather to allow her to stay up later. While his granddaughter settles in for a short nap, Lory digs in a small canvas bag resting on the floor. He withdraws a script and sits it on his lap. His fingers tap the packet as he wonders once again if this is the best course of action. He is not sure if LoveMe number one is ready for this new hurdle but he needs her to make the attempt in hopes of connecting the last dot in the rehabilitation plan behind Innocent Whispers.

"So, I see you have been working on your pink envelop task," president Takarada states casually as he avoids the task at hand for something he finds equally important.

Kyoko nods enthusiastically.

"I am actually done now. Hikaru-kun was the last person I needed to interview."

"Really?" Lory replies with a hint of surprise. He had been expecting a bit more reluctance on LoveMe number one's part on completing the task. He smiles as he realizes that her work ethic obviously overshadowed her love fear.

"You've spoken with Tsuruga-kun and Fuwa-san already?"

"Yes, Takarada-san."

Kyoko shifts and pulls her notebook from her bag. With one hand, she flips through the pages that rest on her lap.

"So whose definition of love did you like the most?" Lory inquires.

"Oh... um... hmm..." Kyoko murmurs as she considers each answer she received. "I believe that Sho's answer was the most poetic but it was also a bit scary. Hikaru-kun's was sweet. Hmm, I think Ren's was probably the most profound."

"So which did you like best"

Kyoko thinks about it silently for a moment.

"Well, honestly, Yashiro-san's was the most accurate but I think I liked the Taisho's answer the best. It was simple. He said that love is that which fills you with passion. I like it because if fits for not only romantic love but also so many other examples."

Lory makes an encouraging sound so Kyoko continues.

"The Taisho loves to cook, Sho loves his music, both Moko and Ren love to act, and Father loves his family. They have a passion for those things. It gives them life."

"So what fills you with passion, Mogami-kun?" the president asks quietly as he watches the young actress shift his now sleeping granddaughter down to rest on her lap instead of her side.

Kyoko brushes her hands gently across Maria's head to help keep her relaxed and comfortable in her sleep. The actress considers all the people, things and activities in her life.

"I feel passionately about acting," the teen replies easily. "But I also feel passionately about my friends. I want them to be truly happy. I want them to love their lives. Seeing them that way makes me feel even more complete. I love to see Moko-san embracing and conquering new challenges. I love to see Ren act. I love to see Hikaru-kun playing with the other Ishibashi big brothers. I love feeling part of the Hizuri family."

"I even love listening to Sho's music," Kyoko admits without a hint of guilt or anger.

"So Mogami-kun, would you say that you have recaptured the feeling of love? Have you latched onto these things that make you feel passionate?"

Kyoko makes nervous eye contact with the kind older man.

"I... that is... yes. I have those feelings in my heart now and I don't want to let them escape."

"And what about romantic love?" Lory prompts. "Do you think you can feel passionately about another person yet?"

"I already do," Kyoko admits. "I feel very passionately about a number of people but I don't think in the way you want me to feel it."

"Ah yes, I heard you tell Ishibashi-kun that you are not ready yet."

Kyoko blushes as she wonders just how much of her conversation with Hikaru was overheard by everyone.

Lory's hand grips the script in his hand and he taps it against his knee.

"If you are not ready for passion in a relationship, do you think that you are ready for passion as an actress?"

Kyoko tilts her head to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Lory smiles indulgently as he hands the script in his hand to the young actress.

"This is the new script for Innocent Whispers. It is for an episode called _The Ruby Prince_. You will be playing the lead. This script is why I wanted you to come over tonight. I want you to work on preparing at the mansion. I want you to promise not to ask anyone outside the mansion to help you at all for this part."

"You want me to develop the character without any outside influence?" Kyoko asks.

"I want you to develop your character without influence from anyone who is not present in my home for the next 24 hours. You may ask anyone who is there but you may not contact anyone else. Can you do that? Sawara-san assured me that you did not have anything on your schedule tomorrow, and it is Sunday so you do not have school. Can you give me the time and indulge my whim?"

Kyoko fleetingly wonders why the president would make such a strange request but she nods in assent.

"Good, then we will stop at your home and collect your things. You can stay in the guest room next to Maria. If you do this for me, I will be eternally grateful. I expect you to consider that I owe you a rather substantial favor. You can just let me know if you need anything from me."

Lory places the new script in Kyoko's hand. She lowers it to her own lap. The actress nervously fiddles with the edge of the binding.

"Um, Takarada-san?" Kyoko hesitantly inquires. "There is something you can do for me."

Surprised to hear a request even before she looks at the script, Lory asks her what she needs.

"I was hoping that you might be able to help me with a problem one of my friends has. I can't think of anyone else that might be able to help. I spoke with the issue a little bit with Ren and then, well, sort of with Father, well, at least my interpretation of Father," she adds as Lory glances at her a bit strangely.

"Anyway, I think you might be the only person I know that might be able to help my friend."

"Ah, so what could your friend need that only I can do?" Lory inquires as his imagination begins churning out far fetched possibilities of things that only he can do. Sailing a mock pirate ship through an office building and orchestrating seemingly spontaneous musical numbers come to mind quickly. The president tries to stifle his grin as he wonders if Mogami-kun's friend needs cos-playing advice. His grin instantly fades from view when he realizes that her problem is not a laughing matter.

"Can you help Koga Hiromune become a LME talent instead of an Akatoki one?"

"Mogami-kun, that is a very serious request," he states as the fun loving gentleman gives way to the shrewd businessman. "Koga-san is a contractual actor for an entertainment company that rivals LME in influence.

"I know," laments the teen. "But he really needs the help."

The actress explains the situation Koga faces at Akatoki. She stresses how much he loves to act and that his agency does not protect him like LME does. Kyoko honestly expresses her concerns about his drinking and that she fears he will destroy not only his career but also his life. She even explains about how he secured his first drama part and that Ren promised her that LME would never force its talents into a situation like Hiro experienced. She ends her explanation with an earnest plea for assistance for her new friend.

Lory stares silently at the distressed teen who is still softly caressing his granddaughter's hair even while she passionately pleads her case. Rapidly, he comes to the only decision a purveyor of love could possibly make given the situation.

"I will not make any promises, Mogami-kun but if you do as I ask with _The Ruby Prince_ script, I will do what I can to see if we can't help your friend, Koga-san."

Clutching her new script against her chest, Kyoko practically glows with pleasure. She is sure that if anyone can help save Koga, President Takarada can do it.

* * *

**A/N: Just a warning... I will be out of town for the weekend so no updates on anything while I am gone because my hubby needs the laptop for work. I promise to take my outline as well as pen and paper with me though so hopefully I will have something for everyone when I return on Tuesday. Also, I did not like using Lovelies in President Takarada's speach at the beginning but it was the only affection I could think of to fit (since childen would not work since he is encouraging Kyoko to mature, right?). Anyway, if anyone has a better suggestion, let me know and if I like it, I will change it. Thanks! -Me**


	77. Building Character

**There's More than One Way to Build Character**

Mogami Kyoko flops onto her back on the black and white checkered coverlet on the obscenely over-sized bed in her guest room at the Takarada mansion. She moans. Her hand drops the offending script onto the bed beside her, and she raises her hands to her face. Both hands rub gently at her temples before sliding towards her eyes which she also rubs softly. She arches her back and stretched with her arms over her head before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"This is impossible," she laments as she resists the urge to roll around on the fluffy bed in frustration.

The actress yawns and wonders if she might be served better by going back to sleep. Kyoko would be the first to sheepishly admit that she stayed awake much too late last night. She and Maria were having such a good time plying and perfecting the finer points of Maria's newest library edition that they completely lost track of time. Amidst much giggling and speculations, the energetic duo had sewed tiny pouches to hold their newest dabbling in the mystic arts. For the first time, the girls concentrated on creating simple spells that had nothing to do with revenge or negative emotions. Instead, Kyoko and Maria spun spells of health and happiness. It had lacked the dark malice of their previous dabblings but had still been tremendous fun.

Kyoko glances across the bed to the nightstand where her newly created, tiny velvet pouch rests on the highly polished black surface. Maria intends to send her pouch to her father who is once more overseas for business. Kyoko's pouch is intended for her co-star. Seeing the strange gift reminds the actress of her current dilemma.

The teen rolls onto her stomach and pulls a pillow over her head and flutter kicks her feet a few times to release tension. The bed shakes under her mild assault, and a couple of the domino replica pillows at the headboard tumble to the ground. Kyoko takes a fortifying deep breath and removes the pillow from hiding her head. She pushes onto her elbows and settles the plush pillow under her chest. The teen grabs her script and places it on the bed so that she can once again focus on her character. She flips to the character outline.

"Takako is the younger sister of the current head of the powerful Ito clan," Kyoko reads aloud. "She is unfailingly polite and demure. She has a warm countenance and cares for everyone she trusts in the family. Takako often finds herself in the position of conscious for her harsher brother. Both siblings are incredibly intelligent and insightful but Takako exhibits a marked humanity that her brother has suppressed in order to keep a firm grasp on his position."

"Takako needs to appear innocent on the surface, but she actually understands exactly who her brother is and the work of the family. She has accepted her position in life and the expectations of being part of her family but she has never experienced passion in her life. She finds duty the driving force, but her experience with the ruby prince changes this. Takako must step outside her comfort zone to save her prince when he falls into the clutches of a rival family."

Kyoko lowers her head onto the typed character description. Her forehead rests against the page as a slight groan escapes her lips.

"This makes no sense. How can she be innocent yet do the thing she does to save the prince? If she feels so compelled by duty, how can she step beyond her normal world to accomplish her need to protect the man she loves."

Unsure of what more to consider with the character, Kyoko decides to concentrate on at least learning all her lines so that she is prepared for the rehearsal tomorrow. She subjects a little more than half of her scenes to memory before she decides that she needs a break.

The actress shuffles silently down the richly carpeted hallway. Her feet sink silently into the warm floor covering. Kyoko pads quickly down the stairs in search of company. When she approaches the library, she can hear Maria taking her tutor session on some Romantic language that the actress suspects is either Italian or Spanish. Kyoko may now possess an almost fluent understanding of English in addition to her Japanese but she can't help but marvel at the youngest Takarada conversing with very few stumbles in a third language.

Choosing to avoid distracting the young girl who idolizes her, Kyoko continues her journey through the seemingly almost empty house. The actress travels down the main hallway and past President Takarada's study. As she passes the heavy wooden door, it swings open and Lory's aide steps from the room. The president's voice is momentarily heard as he handles a conference call which he had warned Kyoko and his granddaughter at breakfast would most likely last until lunch.

"Good morning, Sebastian-san," Kyoko greets to the dark skinned man with a smile.

She pauses in her aimless rambling through the house as she wonders how the quiet man succeeds in making the soft goat leather bundhose and white tabbed shirt seem so very dignified. The actress had swallowed her breakfast orange juice down the wrong the tube when she first saw the President arrive at the table dressed in the very short lederhose usually worn by younger boys. Unlike the president's short shorts, his aide's below the knee length, suspender-retained pants meet his long woolen socks and show no skin. The two men are wearing identical ties, suspenders and Edelweiss Leather Shoes. Although President Takarada appears playful in his outfit, his aide somehow still lends the embroidered outfit a fitting dignity.

"Good morning, Miss," the aide replies quietly and with a small incline of his head.

"Can I help you with something?" the older man inquires succinctly when he realizes that their teen guest is staring at him intently.

"Um, Sebastian-san, do you think you really could aid me with something?"

The cos-playing gentleman pauses for a moment as if in deep thought.

"I need to address something first for the president but then I would be happy to assist you in any manner I can be of service," he solemnly intones.

Kyoko's face alights with pleasure and her companion fights the urge to smile in return of her infectious grin.

"If you wish to wait in the president's drawing room, I can join you in a short time."

Kyoko nods and heads further down the hallway while the aide heads in the opposite direction on his way to the kitchen. The actress continues on her path down the dark, wood trimmed hallway that always reminds her of a European castle with all the ornate decorations, the opulent rooms and the general air of quiet dignity that seems to pervade the entire home. Kyoko passes the double doors which lead to the Takarada's ballroom.

On the opposite side of the hall, she pushes open the heavy door into the formal withdrawing room. Kyoko steps into the elegantly decorated room which houses a cheery fire in a marble fireplace, a couple overstuffed and likely uncomfortable couches, and a mahogany table with heavy chairs that remind the actress of small thrones. The deep red curtains lining the over-sized windows have been pushed open to fill the room with what little sunlight can filter through the cloudy day.

"I beg your pardon," Kyoko apologizes with a bow when she realizes that the room is already occupied by someone staring silently out the window.

"I did not mean to disturb you," she adds.

Kingo Kurayami turns from his brooding stance and stares at the young actress for a silent moment.

"It's fine, Kyoko. You are not disturbing me," he offers neutrally as he notices the script clasped in the teen's hand. "I am just waiting for a meeting with President Takarada."

The director moves from the window to the table where he has spread a number of rough drafts of scripts as well as costume sketches, material samples and set designs. An uncomfortable silence falls over the room as Dark settles in a chair and shuffles some papers. Kyoko glances around the room and wonders if she should leave. She does not wish to annoy the director, but she also does not wish to inconvenience the gentleman who asked her to wait for him here. As Kyoko's indecision grows, Kingo sighs in slight annoyance.

"To what do I owe your lovely company?" he inquires as he pushes aside his work and pierces the actress with his gaze. His tone only holds a touch of the biting scorn so prevalent at the beginning of their acquaintance.

"Oh, I am waiting to speak with Sebastian-san," the teen offers enthusiastically.

"Who?"

"Sebastian-san. President Takarada's assistant."

Kingo snorts.

"I have known Lory for years and I never knew his aide's name was Sebastian."

Kyoko giggles and looks around the room as if to confirm that they are really alone before she admits her secret.

"It's not really his name. That is just what I call him. You know, he needed a name like a proper English butler. Sebastian fit. Don't you agree?"

Director Kingo stares for a moment at the earnest and open expression on the teen's face. The older man can't believe the delicate balance of innocence and mischievousness in the cute actress' expression at her admission. A sudden chuckle escapes his unprepared lips.

At the unexpected sound of mirth, both the actress and the director seem startled for a moment. They stare at one another for a heartbeat until Dark recovers enough to paste a frown back on his face.

"Yes, I guess it does fit," the director replies in an enforced serious tone.

Kyoko grins in response.

The director clears his throat nervously.

"I see you have the new script," he mentions in an attempt to regain control over the conversation.

Kyoko nods and confirms that she is attempting to prepare for the new role.

"How is it going?" Dark inquires curiously.

_The Ruby Prince_ was originally slated as one of the last fairy tales to be adapted and filmed but Kingo has become too excited to wait. It is easily one of the hardest stories for characterizations. None of the characters are wholly good or wholly evil. The ambiguity makes it more difficult for the actors and actresses to create clear and precise renditions of their characters which will appeal to the audience.

Kyoko nervously shifts her script in her hand before admitting that she is feeling a bit confused. Director Kingo nods and states that he is not surprised. After all, Kyoko's character is teeming with contradiction.

"Exactly!" exclaims the teen as she pulls out a chair and sits across from the Innocent Whispers' director. She places her script on the table and perches primly on the heavy wooden chair.

"Takako doesn't make any sense. How can she be driven by duty to family but then ignore what she feels are her brother's wishes. Also, if she trusts her brother, why wouldn't she go to Katashi to have him save Akahiko with the support of the family? Why would she feel that she has to do it herself? She has always felt part of her extended family and relied on that feeling. And what she does... why would she even think of doing what she does to distract the rival clan head. Isn't that kind of counter productive to being an innocent person?"

Director Kingo stares at the young actress for a few moments in silence before slowly closing his work and sitting it aside on a pile.

"You know, Takako was protected and she might appear to be innocent but she is also intelligent. As such, would she not be aware of the world that surrounds her every day? Would she not know where the clan's money comes from? Would she not be insightful enough to realize the types of business her clan runs?"

Kyoko thinks for a moment before countering the director argument.

"But why would her first choice be such a mature kind of response?"

"She is using the weapons available to her," Dark responds. "She is not a warrior. She was not raised to be one."

"Then why would she not seek those who are fighters. Her brother would help. The family guard would help. She is their heart. They would put their life on the line to protect her interests."

"But her interest is counter productive to the families interest."

Kyoko frowns for a moment before offering her own counter.

"But if she was truly motivated by her filial duty, she would not have an interest counter to her family interest."

"That is the rub, huh?" the director intimates.

Kyoko sighs lustily.

"I realize she is feeling motivated by the passion she holds for Akahiko but trading her own moral code for another doesn't seem like the way to achieve happiness."

"Perhaps you are right," begins Kingo "but she is not looking for happiness. She is caught in the passion of the moment. She is not looking to the future. If she was, would she be acting against her clan's wishes to help an enemy?"

"But if she is thinking about love, how can she not be looking to the future. Doesn't she want the happily ever after with her prince? Isn't that the purpose of the fairy tale?" Kyoko responds.

Kingo offers another argument to counter Kyoko's position and the sparring begins anew. Actress and director parley on an ever growing list of perceived plot and characterization issues on the script. Their semi-heated words fly back and forth rapidly and all their attention is consumed by their discussion. They completely miss when Lory's aide enters the room with a tea service, places the beautiful British silver service on the table along with some cranberry and orange scones, and even serves them each a warm cup of Earl Grey in delicate porcelain. He silently withdraws with the duelers never the wiser until they suddenly notice the smell of tea and treat as they catch their breath.

When Kyoko and Kurayami pause to enjoy their surprise tea, the director finds himself scribbling in the margins of his _Ruby Prince_ script. The director is impressed with a number of LoveMe number one's observations and wants to remember them for further consideration. Likewise, Kyoko sips her tea and contemplates the myriad of subtle changes in her perception of her character that her director has shaped. When Kyoko finds a new flaw, she waits for Kingo's pencil to slow then poses a clarification question. The director smiles genuinely and answers honestly that he had not thought of her observation. It is his turn to pause and collect his thoughts before jumping directly back into an ever increasingly animated conversation that soon slips from Takako's character and plot into other characters and their places in the story. Director Kingo begins to gesture grandly in his conversation and a twinkle of pleasure is readily evident in his eyes as he continues his lively and highly enjoyable discussion with Takarada's number one LoveMe girl.

In a totally natural fashion since the atmosphere has slowly evolved to be so comfortable, Kyoko innocently asks a question about Dark's experience with her adopted father. Having relaxed his guard through the long and lively technical discussion, the normally standoffish director answer the question with a simple story which in turn leads to more tales. Dark finds his audience raptly enthralled by his stories and anecdotes. Although she does not recognize many of the names or movies he discusses, Kyoko enjoys hearing the stories about an earlier generation of actors and actresses. Kingo even throws in a few minor stories about some of his more entertaining interactions with President Takarada. When he shares a particularly hilarious one involving Lory, the president's then future wife, and the distinct lack of flame retardant materials in a grass skirt, tears stream down Kyoko's cheeks as she laughs so hard. The actress holds her stomach as she tries to relieve the muscle stitch her mirth has caused. Kingo's own slightly gravelly laughter fades from the conversation, but his warm grin remains.

Silence falls across the room.

Kyoko swipes a final tear from her cheek and notices the time.

"I'm sorry to have kept you so long," the actress expresses which causes the director to glance at the clock on the mantel. He is floored to see that he has been conversing with Kyoko for over three hours. Kyoko stands and offers a bow as she explains that she will allow him to return to his work because she realizes that she still needs to learn the rest of her script so that she is ready for tomorrow. He too stands.

"It was no problem," the slightly flustered director responds.

"Thank you, sir," the actress responds as she moves towards the door. As her hand settles on the cool, brass doorknob, her companion responds.

"No, thank you, Kyoko," he replies with a genuine smile.

The door shuts solidly, and Kingo returns to his seat. He opens a script and spread out his materials once more. As he begins to work, an off key hum passes his lips. He glances once more at the clock and fleetingly wonders what kept the president since his scheduled meeting was supposed to be over two and a half hours ago.

* * *

**A/N: So was it who any of you expected to be at the mansion? Also, thanks to Runadaemon for her suggestion of using Darlings in place of Lovelies in the last chapter. I am changing it because it seems more appropriate. Oh, and before anyone thinks it... _NO_, Kingo is not looking at Kyoko like Hikaru, Sho or Ren... so please do not go that direction... the thought just gives me the willies... thanks! -Me**


	78. Ruby Prince I

**The Ruby Prince I**

"Good morning, Ren," Kijima greets as he enters the set with LoveMe number two at his side. Ren's eyes widen slightly at the atmosphere surrounding the oldest Innocent Whisper's co-star and the playboy's current target. A distinct lack of animosity surrounds the two and Ren stifles the urge to smile. It seems that his encouragement was not without merit.

The number one actor in Japan returns the salutation as he watches Kanae glancing around his body in confusion.

"She's not here yet," explains Ren without needing an explanation for whom the teen is searching. It is a highly uncommon event for Kyoko to be found anywhere but by his side when the Innocent Whispers cast originally meets. The actor acutely misses his petite shadow who has so thoroughly ingrained herself into his thoughts and his life.

"Did you hear from her yesterday?" Kanae asks with a small puckered frown. The actress had been disappointed when her best friend had failed to call her yesterday. Unless they saw each other at work, LoveMe number one rarely failed to contact her proclaimed best friend for some silly reason or another. For the first time, Kanae had desired the chance to speak to another female with a topic the teen would have previously considered beneath her notice. She had been strangely disappointed when the call never came but she had understood since she received a text message from Sawara-san explaining that Kyoko would be working on her new character with a coach this weekend.

Ren shakes his head no and explains that he received a text yesterday from the president explaining that Kyoko would not need a ride this morning. It seems that she actually spent almost the entire weekend at the Takarada residence. Since they are missing their bridge who normally links the cast in a comfortable and friendly manner, the early arriving trio engage in a rather superficial yet polite conversation until they are joined by Chiori who likewise wonders where her esteemed acting senpai is hiding.

"Do you think she is nervous about the new script?" Kijima voices as he considers the racy nature of the one scene in this episode.

"Absolutely not," insists Chiori before either Kanae or Ren can defend her professionalism or talent. "She would never be stopped by something as simple as a script change."

Although both Ren and Kanae have an unfailing faith in Kyoko's ability to perform, they are surprised at the vehemence in the third LoveMe girl's voice. In fact, Kanae covers her mouth and the rude grin that has suddenly bloomed on her lips. She stifles the snort that threatened to escape her throat. Silently, LoveMe number two vows to resist the sirens call that seems to have infected Chiori with senpai worship. LoveMe number two can practically see the glow that surrounds her newer pink counterpart; it so reminds her of the aura that the original pink refugee gets when talking about her beloved senpai. Kanae scoffs internally as she promises to herself that she will never react in that manner to any of her senpais. She steals a quick glance at Kijima as she reiterates that she will only hold a healthy respect for them and nothing else. Kijima notices her quick perusal of his person and winks at her suggestively. Kanae narrows her eyes in mock annoyance but is unable to control the slight blush that creeps up her cheeks at the flirtatious action. Aware of her reaction, the actress frowns for real and her companion resists the urge to sigh.

"We appear to be missing someone," Koga comments as he joins the other four co-stars who have fallen into a discussion about the new scripts that they were given on Saturday. Four sets of eyes focus on the new green-eyed arrival and soft chuckles arise from his comment that echoes everyone's first thought.

"Are you sure you were told not to pick her up?" hisses Kanae towards Ren now that the player normally last to arrive on set has made his appearance before the ever vigilant Kyoko.

Ren nods as he reaches into his pocket to extract his phone. He is mid-message when a whirlwind clatters onto the set calling an enthusiastic greeting, crushing her Moko-san in a split second hug, and then sweeping Koga from the circle. The force of nature that is Mogami Kyoko drags the startled star from the group and the others can't help but stare at the duo now sequestered in the far corner. They are too far to hear Kyoko's and Koga's conversation, but the exchange remains entertaining anyway.

With eyes wide and sparkling, Kyoko gushes in an excited manner while Koga stares at her a bit like someone who opened their door to find a escapee from Bedlam on the doorstep. Slowly, Hiromune's expression shifts from apprehension to barely contained amusement. Finally, the handsome actor smiles indulgently at the cute teen. While Kyoko digs in her bag searching for something, the green-eyed actor rubs his hand across his mouth to cover his uncontrolled grin. By the time Kyoko pulls a small velvet bag triumphantly from her over-sized purse, the actor has once again regained control of his handsome features so that he only appears slightly amused instead of barely containing laughter.

Kyoko offers the small gift to her co-star. Skeptically, the older man takes the offering and holds it dangling from its tiny braided drawstring between his forefinger and thumb. Koga nods with an uncomfortable smile but still politely thanks the young actress. Kyoko's glow seems to grow in radiance as she bows and practically skips back to the other four Innocent Whispers regulars.

Hiromune stares at the little velvet pouch for a moment before he shakes his head, grins a bit like a little kid, and stuffs the thing into the pocket of his faded and shredded jeans.

Before Kyoko reaches the four celebrities, Director Kingo's voice orders everyone onto the set. Instead of instantly moving, Ren finds himself pausing to scowl at the handsome, green-eyed actor who Kyoko singled out to give a mysterious gift.

"Let it go, Tsuruga-san," whispers Kanae quietly with just the hint of venom in her voice.

"It's just an innocent little secret," the actress states as she spins on her heel and takes a step towards the set.

"Not like some other not so innocent secrets that are being kept," the actress adds under her breath but still loud enough for Ren to hear it.

The actor stiffens as he begins to wonder just which secret LoveMe number two is referencing. Unfortunately, the incognito actor has a number of them and they all will impact Kanae's best friend in some manner. A flutter of anxiety shifts in Ren's stomach as he hopes that Kotonami discovered the fact that he is in love with Kyoko and not one of his other secrets. Those ones could be a far cry more dangerous in the long run.

Director Kingo makes a loud point of getting everyone's attention as he begins barking orders. Although none of the actors or actresses notice it at first, the director's voice lacks just a hint of his normally expected bite. Dark walks Kanae, Kyoko, Hiromune and the thug extras through his intricate directions for the first scene. The slightly improved attitude has no baring on his directing though. The scene has barely begun when he calls a cut to fine tune the actors and actresses interactions to better fit his vision.

He has them start again.

Takako and her slightly older companion, Choko, stroll through the park while discussing the recent business trip that her brother had. Choko states how glad she is that the clan head had returned because the Yamaguchi syndicate has been making in-roads into the family's territory. Choko confirms that having Takako's brother more visible in the daily functions of the clan always helps stem the flow of these attempts.

"Yeah, that's just because everyone is afraid of Katashi," agrees Takako with a softly saddened expression reflected in her eyes.

"Perhaps that is true," Choko responds before offering her charge a bit of encouragement. "But you keep him human, Takako. You are the mercy behind your brother's sword."

"Isn't that sweet," a gruff voice interrupts their conversation. "Too bad you won't be getting any mercy from us."

Harsh laughter echos the arrogant statement as Choko shifts her body to step slightly in front of her companion. Her calm yet suddenly harsh eyes scan the immediate vicinity. Six young men in addition to their slightly older and better dressed leader begin to circle the two isolated females.

"Takako," is all the dark-haired beauty states calmly as her right hand which had been resting loosely at her side finds purchase on the cushioned handle of her asp. With a casual flick of her finger, the baton rests firmly in her hand while she palms her compact stun gun from her wrist into her left hand.

Instantly understanding the command in her companion and bodyguard's tone, Takako takes a few steps backwards. Choko also mirrors the movement as she strives to keep all seven men in her sight.

"GO!" commands Choko as she suddenly darts to the side to engage the closest peripheral thug thereby providing her charge a safe passage.

"CUT!"

Kingo confers quickly with the lead cameraman who is always in place for consultation during rehearsal before calling for the stunt woman for the scene to step into place. A dark-haired woman very similar in build to Kotonami Kanae steps into place and executes an almost flawless scene. She effectively disables two of the rival Yakuza clan members while Kyoko runs from the scene.

Two of the men follow the young actress from the scene while the stunt woman engages the remaining three attackers. Kyoko exits the filming area followed by her two attackers. The teen moves towards her waiting co-stars in hopes of greeting them and sharing some of her surprises from the weekend, but she does not have a chance to speak to anyone before she is once more called to the set. Kingo shows the actress her hard marks for the next scene. The spots where the thug will grab her, shift her against the prop tree, and where she is flung when Koga steps into the scene to save her are all marked with red tape on the floor. There are green marks for Koga as well as purple and blue for the two stunt extras in the scene. There are even two yellow marks for Kanae for when she arrives.

Slowly, Kyoko and the two extras move through the rehearsal. When the man who pushes the teen against the tree pulls a prop knife, the actress screams on behalf of her character. Koga steps in to save her. A very mild scuffle involving a simple disarm is outlined by the stunt consultant which Koga practices a number of times. The physical confrontation ends with Koga leaning over Kyoko to assist her from the ground.

"Are you okay, miss?" he politely inquires while breathing heavily and casting nervous glances at the two incapacitated assailants.

Takako lifts appreciative eyes to her savior and both freeze for a moment. Energy seems to crackle between the two. Takako's eyes soften slightly with a hint of confusion while her savior expels a deep breath as if someone has driven all the air from his lungs. Footsteps fall, and the couple looks up as Choko runs towards them. Unaware that the new arrival is a friend, Akahiko pulls the flabbergasted teen to her feet and interposes his body between the young woman and the approaching raven haired woman still armed with her extended asp and stun device.

"Takako!" her guard calls as she moves to attack the unknown male.

"NO! Stop!" cries the younger female as she scrambles to thwart the attack. The young man avoids the swing from the asp but does not escape the shocking personal safety device.

Koga responds perfectly to the prop personal safety device. Kanae moves to strike him, but Kyoko interposes her body between her character's bodyguard and her most resent savior. Energy seems to crackle between the two opposing warring parties and not only Kyoko but also the audience shivers at the menace. Kyoko's character appeases both individuals expertly and the scene closes with the teen leading both action heroes towards her home.

"Interesting," Kingo responds to the scene. He had not anticipated quite the level of animosity between the Ruby Prince and Takako's bodyguard but he finds himself liking the almost tangible combination of distrust, dislike and possibly even jealousy that fills the air between the two challengers. With a small smile on his lips, he calls for the next scene. He will allow the interpretation that differs slightly from his own vision.

On the set for Takako's home, the director walks the actors and actresses through his expectations. Kijima and his shadowy bodyguard, Tsuruga, await the start of the scene on set while the others move through the set doors.

Following Dark's directions, the cast performs a practice run.

Takako enters the room with her arm casually wrapped around Akahiko's forearm. Choko trails the couple with a petulant scowl on her face. Seeing her big brother, the teen drops her hand from her escort and shoots across the room and throws her arms around her big brother's neck.

"Katashi!" the sister squeals.

Laughing, Katashi, played casually by Kijima, spins his little sister while hugging her tightly. Finally returning her to the ground, the clan head smile indulgently.

"Glad to see that you missed me and not just the presents I brought you," he teases.

Takako puts on a show of pouting but a sparkle keeps leaking into her eyes and finally she succumbs and grins.

"I wasn't the only one who missed you. Choko is glad you are home too," she responds which causes her bodyguard to tense.

"Softer reaction," Kingo calls to Kanae who immediately adjusts her posture and expression.

"Is that true, Choko-kun?" the older brother responds as he glances to the embarrassed bodyguard.

"Less playboy, Hidehito, and more speculative interest. This is a new idea being presented to him. He might be loose with his relations with his sister, but he is all business with everyone else."

Kijima nods and returns to the rehearsal.

"We are all glad that you have returned, Ito-sama. The family is safer and happier with both its heart and its head at home," Choko replies quietly and with a strong sense of respect.

"Then I shall endeavor to stay longer this time," Katashi replies before turning his attention to the unfamiliar face in the room. His eyes narrow suspiciously. "In fact, I have obviously been gone too long since there appear to be young men just walking into my home even though I do not know."

His sister quickly intervenes in defense of her guest. After a concise explanation of the assault and her unexpected rescuers intervention, Takako introduces her new friend. The young man bows respectfully to teen's older brother only to find Katashi bow formally and offer his sincere thanks for saving his sister from an unexpected danger.

"It was nothing that any person would not do to help a young woman in need," assures the Ruby Prince.

"The world is filled with many people who would rather not involve themselves in the sordid affairs of others. This is especially true if danger is evident. Your intervention is not only unique but also deeply appreciated," the clan head stresses. "I am deeply in your debt."

A heavy silence falls over the room at Katashi's serious words.

"Oh jeez," Takako exclaims as she breaks the looming quiet. "Come on, Akahiko-kun. I'll show you around our home."

As the two young people exit the room, the teen apologizes for her brother's formality. She teases lightly that he is a bit of an over-stuffed shirt but he means well enough. The young savior glances over his shoulder before he leaves the room and makes eye contact with the Ito clan head who is watching him with a speculative expression on his face.

A number of short scenes where the Ruby Prince and the Ito clan princess interact are staged as well as the important scene between Akahiko and his partner. In this pivotal scene, the audience learns that Koga's character is actually a police officer and his supervisors have ordered him to use his contact with the Ito family as a way of gathering information about this Yazuka clan's businesses and actions. Seeing that chance to secure his career, Akahiko readily agrees. As his relationship with the clan head's sister ripens into feelings beyond the casual image of love at first sight, the interactions between Akahiko and Takako become more confusing for the policeman. He begins to lose sight of his intended target because of his feelings. Takako slowly become aware of a growing tenseness in her love and she repeatedly asks him what is wrong or why he is so reluctant to tell her about his history. The young man's explanation is always the same. He tells her that it is the now that is important and that he cannot share what is not his to reveal. Although Takako is willing to accept the words of the man she has grown to love, her friend Choko continues to whisper negative words of distrust and animosity towards the man who is stealing her friend and her position in the family.

Finally, the day comes when Takako cannot take the mystery any longer. She confronts her love.

"Akahiko, I need you to tell me what is making you so very uncomfortable in my family," she pleads as she settles onto the couch with the man who her brother has recently approved that she marry.

"Princess, I can't tell you," he whispers in anguish. "If I tell you, it will mean the end of our relationship. We would never be able to be together."

"No," insists the young woman. "You love me and I love you. There is nothing that can stand in the way of these feelings. I will marry you and we will share our part of forever together."

The woman places her hands on her lover's cheeks.

"There is nothing that you can tell me that can destroy what we have. If you truly love me as much as you say, you will tell me. I deserve to know all of you just as I have shared all of myself with you."

"Okay, Princess. You win," Akahiko admits with a deep sigh as he pulls Takako's delicate hands from his face and holds them gently in his lap. "Forgive me, but you are right."

"I am not a university student," the young man admits as he scans his love's face for any sign of hatred or disgust. "I have actually already finished school. In fact, I have finished school and also the police academy."

Takako takes a startled breath.

"I am a police officer."

"Oh," Takako responds as she draws back slightly. She frowns slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me."

With guilt seeming to crush his body, her lover replies with the most damning part of his confession.

"I was sent undercover to investigate your brother and the Ito clan," he admits to his stunned audience.

Anguish clearly evident in his green eyes, the Ruby Prince apologizes one more time before excusing himself from his shell-shocked princess. Crushed, Takako does not even seem to notice Akahito's escape. No tears fall but shock and pain are evident as the Ito clan's heart crushes under the implications of her discovery.

"Perfect," mutters Kingo with a small grin as the scene ends.

* * *

**A/N: I have guilt because I have been so long in getting this chapter finished. Once again, I am being forced by my own contrary mind to write another part of this tale instead of the next postable chapter. Although I am not a fan of apologizing, I am sorry for the wait to my faithful readers, but think of it this way, when we get to the point I have been doing, there will be a number of posts in a row. So you can look forward to that time instead of lamenting the long time between updates currently... See, it all depends on how you look at things, right? (thank you, Churkendoose... you are so wise *grin* ha, and if any of you actually know what a Churkendoose is, I will be really, really, REALLY impressed - after all, he is second only to Arty the Smarty in my earliest childhood literary esteem) - Me**


	79. Doors and Windows

**Slamming Doors and Opening Windows**

"Sho, wait up," pleads Aki Shoko as her trendy high heels click rapidly on the highly polished hallway floor in her valiant attempt to keep pace with her charge's stomping boot-clad footsteps. The effort is useless. The voluptuous manager's gait cannot match the angry and long strides of the number one musician in Japan.

Sho storms into one of the small, private lounge's that Akatoki agency has spread throughout its main office building in lieu of maintaining formal offices for its celebrity talents. The heavy door slams shut. The crashing sound echoes down the busy hallway. Reaching the door, Shoko sighs when she finds her way barred. The frustrated musician has locked the door.

His manager rubs her head as she considers how best to handle this situation. For a number of years, the woman has been pulling the puppet strings for her rebellious musician and she has been slowly building quite the repertoire of approaches to handling the spoiled young singer.

"Sho, unlock the door," she prods in a professional voice. The appeal to his sense of professionalism is her favorite approach and her normal first choice.

When she receives no direct response and only hears a muffled crash from the room, the older woman changes tactic.

"Sho," she pouts in an almost seductive tone. "Sho, honey, please open the door so we can talk about this."

Still, there is no response but at least there are no more sounds of destruction. The harried manager tries another normally successful intervention. Unfortunately, the manager normally pairs the seductive approach with a blatant bum rush attack but the locked door prevents this intervention. She falls to choice three.

"Fuwa," she orders firmly. "You need to open this door right now. You need to be in the studio. You have a commitment that you have to fulfill no matter what happens in your personal life. Open this door now."

For a moment, nothing happens but then the door jerks open to reveal the livid countenance of Fuwa Sho. His normally cool expression has been replaced with an almost uncontainable expression of wrath. His gray-blue eyes spark with anger and his bleached hair stands on end from having his hands wrung through it in frustration. Sho glares at his manager who meets his gaze with a stern expression.

"Fuwa, you need to get back to work," she scolds as she thinks again about the room full of musicians waiting for Fuwa to teach them some of his newest songs. The manager steps into the small lounge and closes the door to afford the pair a small amount of privacy. Her skin crawls slightly as she embraces her mother roll for the wayward charge. She hates this approach because it smacks her in the face with the obvious reminder of what she is not. She puts a quick stomp on her selfish thought. Instead, she shakes her head as she reminds the musician that the agency gave him leeway with his request to shift his current commitments in order to let Queen records produce his most recent single. The production company was quite accommodating, but they now expect him to get back on track since the special single has been released. The musician needs to reapply himself to his next full album so that it is ready in time for the scheduled release date.

"I can't work like this," shouts the musician honestly.

"You can and you will," counters the manager harshly as she places her hands on her hips and unleashes the full power of her displeasure on her young charge.

For another moment, the two combatants stare at each other in silence before Sho drops into a chair. He places his elbows on his knees and cradles his head in his hands.

"I can't, Shoko," mutters Shotaro. "I can't work like this. That letter today..."

The musician raises haunted eyes.

"Whoever is writing those letters is obviously stalking Kyoko now in addition to me. For all we know, she is the one who hit Kyoko with the damn egg last Friday."

Sho stands and paces. His footsteps reflect his once again growing agitation.

"And why do I have to hear about the damn egg thing from my own agency. Didn't she have lunch with me? In that entire time, she couldn't mention it even once? What is up with that? I bet she told that damn pin-headed actor."

Shoko's eyes narrow slightly.

"Are you more angry about the attack or the fact that she didn't tell you?"

Fuwa stops pacing for a moment and again glares at his manager.

"The attack is worse than her not telling me. I wish she told me but she didn't. FINE! Whatever. BUT, her damn agency promised that they would keep her safe. They are not doing a very good job, are they?"

"This new letter," Sho rants as he pulls a copy of the new threat letter that arrived today from his jean pocket. He waves it wildly in the air.

"This one is no longer even veiled threats. It is taunting me that I won't be able to protect her with her new commitment. This wacko is threatening to do something horrible to her when she goes on location for her newest project. Damn it. I didn't even know she had a new project. And to say that perhaps her co-star would be better suited to protect her then him. How dare she say such a thing. Hell, for all we know, her new co-star's an even worse crazy then this wacko fan is."

For a fleeting moment, an elusive thought filters through Shoko's mind but it is lost once more as she catches sight of the clock on the wall.

"Sho, we have to go. You are needed in the studio. It is your job and your reputation at stake here. You can't dwell on this now. You need to concentrate on your music right now. I will make sure to check in with LME about the newest letter while you are working. Trust me," the manager adds.

Sho sighs and shakes his head in resignation. He will go but he doesn't have to be happy about it.

* * *

Akatoki Tatsuya glances apprehensively at the blinking red light on his telephone. A shudder of fear lances through his body followed by a wave of nausea. In turn, the ill feeling gives way to weariness. The conservatively dressed gentleman offers a silent prayer that the light will stop blinking but his request goes unanswered. Silently, he offers some more earnest bargains in exchange for some divine intervention. Still, the light blinks tauntingly.

"Fine. See if I give any more special tributes to the shrine this year," Tatsuya mutters in resignation. His shoulders slump as he reaches for his telephone handset. He lifts the torture device to his ear and presses the doom button.

"Good morning, Akatoki-san," greets a deep yet overly cheerful voice.

"Takarada-san," the chief executive officer calls as he suppresses the urge to sigh and lose even more of his fleeting happiness.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" the conservative man questions as he rolls his eyes on the final word. Through years of practice, the executive does not betray his irritation or frustration in any way with his speech pattern or tone. His cadence is perfect and professional.

On the other end of the line, an evil gleam enters Lory's eyes as he imagines the eye roll his counterpart issued during his carefully expressed greeting. He too expertly covers his emotional response by refusing to laugh at the obvious reluctance on the president of Akatoki Agency to speak with him. Otherwise, it would not have taken the executive so very long to answer the telephone call from such a powerful rival.

"Well, my old friend, I am calling to inquire about the contract you hold with one of your young talents, Koga Hiromune."

Tatsuya narrows his eyes as he speculates on why his chief rival would suddenly be interested in his current number two money-making talent. The head of LME has never before expressed any career interest in any of his celebrities in the past. He had called for personal insight into their character and history if they were linked to one of his talents but never had he asked about the business end of things.

"We don't poach each others talents," states the head of Akatoki with the security of a long established relationship of fair play between the two companies evident in his voice.

"Hmm, true," Lory replies. "But that does not mean we have not engaged in a bit of back door dealing to remain in good faith, no?"

Now Akatoki does sigh, and Takarada allows his chuckle to rumble.

Reluctantly, Akatoki shares the information about Koga's contract. He is signed for ten years and is currently on his fifth year of the agreement. The conservative man expresses his high expectations for the green-eyed actor to make the transition to international fame sometime in his seventh year of his contract. He admits that he has been assigned his manager in response to this potential. Akatoki hopes that Johnson's contacts in Hollywood will help the transition be smooth and profitable.

"In fact, I understand that he has recently signed an exclusive spokes-model contract within the past week that ensures him exposure beyond the domestic marketplace."

"Yes, he did," confirms Lory since he knows that the green-eyed actor signed the contract along with his own golden-eyed actress.

"He is going to bring a lot of financial security to Akatoki," stresses Tatsuya.

"Really?" Lory counters skeptically. "In a field inundated with talented and handsome rivals, do you really believe that a potentially emotionally unstable, dedicated party-er and blatant womanizer will transition successfully from the more reserved cradle of Tokyo into the decadence of the world stage?"

"Hollywood is full of mental instability and celebrities that party too hard and too often," scoffs the CEO of Akatoki.

"Yes, but not profitably for their companies with payoffs and scandal control, no? Especially for a company that is not as strongly entrenched in Tinseltown. Neither of our companies have the international influence to stem the flow of potential disaster that Koga-san represents. His transition would most likely hurt Akatoki's reputation."

Lory nails Tatsuya's biggest fear with his well placed logic regarding the green-eyed heartthrob.

"You have obviously been thinking about this," Akatoki accuses suspiciously. "What are you hoping to accomplish."

Lory smiles in a truly predatory manner.

"I am merely attempting to open a window and establish a dialog."

Akatoki glances once more at the evil phone and resists the urge to sigh.

"Okay," he replies. "The window is open. What more do you want to discuss."


	80. Ruby Prince II

**The Ruby Prince II**

"How was your weekend?" whispers Chiori to Kyoko as they stand in the shadows beside the set where Hidehito, Ren and Kanae are receiving fine-tuned directions from Kingo for their scene centered on their worries about Kyoko's character's rapidly declining well-being. They will discuss her obsession with finding her missing love who has seemingly disappeared into thin air. Not even any of the Ito clan's contacts in the police force have been able to find the detective who disappeared from Takako's life just as suddenly as he appeared.

Kyoko clasps her hands nervously and leans towards her friend.

"I had a really good time at the Takarada mansion," she admitted. "The president and Director Kingo really helped me a lot in getting ready for my part today."

Kyoko blushes slightly but the slightly embarrassed response is quickly crushed under the weight of her excitement.

"I was kind of disappointed that I had to cancel my dinner with Hikaru-kun but I got to meet this amazing dancer who taught me what I will need for the climactic scene at the end of the Ruby Prince episode."

Now it is Chiori's turn to blush as she considers the ambiguous nature of the script directions for the final scene. The teen can't imagine being able to perform the highly charged scene later today. She would be utterly embarrassed to be seen by her co-stars and the crew in such a manner.

"Oh, I thought there would be a body double, you know, like for Kanae's fight scene for the actual, well, for your dance part. Umm... won't you be uncomfortable, you know, dancing like that?" Chiori questions.

Kyoko tilts her head to the side. Over time and despite their rocky start, the actress has grown to value her friendship with LoveMe number three. She tries her best to convey the insight she has received on real life experiences versus character experiences that her respected senpai has shared with her.

"Were you uncomfortable all the times when you acted like Yumika and did all those awful things to the other characters in Box R?" Kyoko whispers in an attempt to make her point.

"The first time, I guess, but then, not really," Chiori admits. In fact, Amamiya had fully embraced the bullying acts and derived honest enjoyment from the acting scenes.

Kyoko grins and nods in understanding.

"Exactly. It was Yumiko doing the things not Chiori," firmly states Kyoko as she folds an arm around her shorter friend's arm and holds it tightly just like good friends casually touch. "You would not hurt your friends now, right?"

For a moment, Amamiya considers the time she pushed the actress beside her down the steps. Guilt clouds her thoughts momentarily but her friend's open smile encourages her to brush aside the misty negative feeling.

"I might have once but now I would not hurt my friends," she confirms quietly.

"Exactly," Kyoko verifies.

"Well, I would never dance like that," the golden-eyed actress vehemently if a bit naively intones. "But it will be Takako doing the dancing. She would. Director Kingo helped me see how it wasn't outside of her character to do such a thing and so she will dance to the best of her abilities."

"Okay," Chiori supports. "I will look forward to the scene."

Kyoko just grins and squeezes her arm to convey her own excitement at the upcoming chance for her to throw herself completely into a role.

"Wait a minute," Chiori suddenly calls as she pulls free from Kyoko's friendly grasp. "Did you say you were planning to have dinner with some Hikaru guy?"

Kyoko looks perplexed at the surprise in her companion's face. She confirms that she had planned it originally.

"But I thought you were dating Tsuruga Ren?" Chiori whispers conspiratorially.

Kyoko looks horrified for a moment.

"I never said that," she insists.

"Well, duh," LoveMe number three scoffs. "I thought you two were keeping it a secret so that the tabloids didn't go nuts. Don't you like him?"

Kyoko bites her lower lip and resists the urge to glance over her shoulder to confirm where her respected senpai stands on the set. Since she does not look, she does not see her best friend approaching their private conversation.

"Ren is..."

For some reason, Kyoko finds herself unable to utter her normal denial about the older actor's status as strictly her respected elder in the business. Her eyes have been opened too far to close them again. She swallows.

"Ren is... special."

A snort issues from behind Kyoko. The teen turns to face her best friend.

"Special, huh?" Kanae states with an obviously annoyed expression on her face.

Instantly, Kyoko's eyes grow large.

"Of course Moko-san is special too," Kyoko insists so much more loudly that her previous whispered conversation with Chiori. The surrounding crew can't help but overhear the excited proclamation about the dark-haired beauty. Everyone smiles in amusement at the enthusiastic declaration. Everyone, that is, except Kanae. She just sighs.

"What are we going to do with you, Kyoko," she mutters as she seriously worries if she is going to lose her best friend to the far off land where the Hizuris belong.

"LUNCH!" calls director Kingo loudly.

A soft sense of unease fills the set. Only one more scene remains to be rehearsed and Dark's perfectionism has only placed them slightly behind schedule for the meal.

"Kyoko, meet with the wardrobe woman in ten minutes so that you are ready for the last scene," he adds as he passes the teen actress.

Since their lodestone, Kyoko, must rush through her lunch, the rest of the cast meander into scattered positions off set. Ren settles into a seat beside Hidehito after Kanae opts to go into the lady's dressing room to eat. Chiori withdrawals to a dark corner to scribble in her notebook. Koga also hides in a shadow where he picks at his meal and steals small sips from his seemingly only true companion, his ever present refilled water bottle.

Ten minutes later, Director Kingo calls for the final scene to be rehearsed.

In the last scene, Takako has discovered through a conversation with the police detective's partner that Akahiko attempted to infiltrate the Ito clan's rivals, the Yamaguchi syndicate. He utilized his previous relationship as the short term fiance' of the Ito clan's heart as an inroad into their enemy's ranks. Unfortunately, his partner lost contact with him after he was forcefully dragged into the clan hall a few hours previously. The Ruby Prince's partner was forbidden by her superior to do anything but Takako has no such qualms. The man she loves is in danger. She cannot turn a blind eye.

After a single stop at one of her brother's more shady businesses that caters to businessmen in need of feminine company, Takako boldly approaches the home where the Yamaguchi are holding Akahiko. At the end of the last scene, the Ito clan princess was admitted to the home when she had confidently approached the door and boldly requested an audience with the clan head.

Kingo outlines just slight directions for the scene before setting all the actors into place. None of the main cast of Innocent Whispers are on stage at the beginning of the scene. An older actor that Kyoko estimates to be a few years older then Kuu plays the head of the rival clan. She does not recognize him which make no difference to Takako but gives the golden-eyed actress a moment of discomfort. To combat the reaction, the actress takes a deep breath.

"Takako can do this," she reminds herself silently as she prepares to perform the scene that President Takarada had secured a special tutor last evening to guide her to execute properly.

As the director finishes his instructions, Kyoko closes her eyes and breathes deeply. In the open side of the set, the cast and crew gather to watch the rehearsal. Kingo moves restlessly around the set shifting the extras slightly and ordering production staff to move other places also. He purposefully changes the perspective of all those present to help maintain the privacy of the young actress about to perform on stage.

In the audience, Ren finds himself unable to sit as his lunch begins to churn in his stomach. He stands and moves restlessly. He has been dreading this scene ever since he read it. Nervously, he glances at his co-stars. Kanae notices his attention and frowns at him as she crosses her arms over her chest. She then purposefully turns her gaze to the set. Yet another worry worms its way back into his thoughts. The actor suppresses a shudder and looks for his other co-stars' reactions. Hidehito casually sits on a folding chairs while relaxing. Chiori also sits but she is leaning forward with all her attention riveted on the now quiet set.

"Begin," calls the director.

Kyoko takes a deep breath and expels it slowly. The actress opens her eyes and the nervous teen is gone. In her place, a confident woman stands in her place. She sweeps into the room and respectfully addresses her brother's hated rival. When the older man returns her greeting, Takako raises from her formal bow and glances quickly around the room in hopes of spying her love. He is not present. Only Yamaguchi and his personal guard are in the room.

"You have something that belongs to me," Takako states boldly.

Yamaguchi chuckles.

"Oh, really?" he replies in a condescending tone.

Takako raises her chin proudly.

"Yes, you do."

Yamaguchi smirks at the Ito girl's display of confidence.

"So, what if I do?" her opponent maneuvers as he rubs his hands together.

"I would like to barter for its safe return."

"And what do you offer in exchange?"

"Injury to the heart and head of a rival," she formally answers.

Intrigued, the enemy clan head asks her terms.

"Proof that my property is undamaged and release of the property and my person in the same condition as the beginning of this agreement at the completion of my side of the bargain."

"So you would give me something that will damage the Ito clan but I cannot damage you or your property myself?"

"Neither you nor your followers."

"For how long?"

"Until the final blow is delivered to the Ito clan," Takako explains.

"And how will this blow be delivered?" Yamaguchi inquires.

Takako digs into the large bag she carried into the house and removes a digital video camera. She hands the camera to Yamaguchi's personal guard.

She looks to her brother's rival as understanding begins to dawn in his eyes.

"Subjugation as a blow?" he states with a smile.

"Seduction," Takako counters.

Yamaguchi grin widens even more and he begins to laugh. He orders his guard to retrieve the guest's property. A few moments later, the bodyguard returns with Akahito in tow. The guard tosses the Ruby Prince to the floor at the foot of his clan leader. Takako glances once at her fallen love in order to determine his health. Her eyes fill with relief momentarily but then harden as she turns her attention back to the man who holds her love's life in his hands. She shoulders her bag.

"Please excuse me for a moment."

Takako exits the room but leaves behind an air of anticipation. Music filters onto the set. It fills the silence with seductive tones and a rhythm like the soft flutter of a heartbeat. Yamaguchi orders his guard to begin the recording. The guard aims the camera on the entrance. The door slides open and Takako returns to the room.

The Ito princess pads into the room on bare feet. Her right ankle hosts a small golden anklet which tinkles slightly as she moves but the rest of her legs are bare as far as the eye can see. With each step towards the center of the room, Takako's ankle bell chimes in time with the soft rhythm of the music. The large feather fan that she holds against her body covers her from middle thigh until just below her chin. The ruby red ostrich feathers in her right hand conceal the center of her body from the view of the audience while her left hand holds an identical, large fan against her back to cover her bare skin. With deft and subtle movements of her wrist, Takako makes the fan pulse in time with the beat of the music.

From the ground, Akahiko struggles against his bonds and attempts to yell at the woman he loves to stop. He pleads with her through his gag but the dancer ignores his wishes as she concentrates instead on the one who she must impress.

In the audience, Kijima swallows his current mouthful of water down the wrong tube. He begins to cough. Kanae and Ren both turn and glare at the playboy.

"She's not wearing anything under those fans," he sputters softly between coughing fits.

"No, she isn't," Ren whispers tightly. "Now stop causing a distraction. This has to be hard enough for her as it is. Don't make is worse."

Kijima tries to stifle his coughing as he glances once more at his co-star's broad back. He cannot see Ren's face but he shudders from the suddenly menacing aura that surrounds his occasional drinking buddy. Hidehito watches as Ren's hands clasp into fists and his shoulders seem to tremor slightly with barely contained emotion. The older actor shifts his attention back to the set where Kyoko's character dances.

Takako moves seductively through a series of languid motions in perfect harmony with the haunting music. She faces the front of the set and expertly shifts the fans in an alternating pattern to cover the front of her body. It is now obvious why the director made such a point of moving all the staff and actors away from the back of the set. When the fans alternate to cover her front, they leave Kyoko's back side completely bare. If anyone had remained in their original places, they would have been afforded the view. With the moves, Kingo ensures protection of Kyoko's modesty.

Between moves, the dancer flutters the luxurious feathers in time with the music beat. The first slightly curved feather fan beats like a heart a few times before it is removed with a soft flip of Takako's wrist as the second feathered fan takes its place. Quick glances of normally covered skin are caught but the dancer does an expert job of keeping her modesty in place.

Takako positions a fan once more to cover both her back and her front and she spins slowly in time with the music. The audience catches just snatches of pale skin on the sides of her hips, waist, and chest. The pale skin of the dancer is caressed by the sensual, fluttering feathers and the audience is stunned by the provocative image.

Where she stands in the darkness, Kanae raises her hand to her mouth and bites her knuckle in order to keep her desire to cry aloud in check. She takes a shuddering breath before turning from the stage and rushing from the room. Her movement draws the attention of Kijima who casts one last glance at the actress on stage who has turned her back to the audience. As Kyoko shifts both fans to cover her back side while covering her chest with her crossed arms, the reputed playboy turns from the obviously seductive scene. He follows Kanae from the room instead.

Still in the darkness, Chiori watches the scene play with breath stolen awe. She keeps repeating in her mind "one day". It only took one day for Kyoko to not only learn the mechanics of the fan dance but also discover the heart and soul of the seduction too. Her esteem for her respected senpai only rises higher.

From his darkened spot before the stage, Ren watches every move Kyoko makes with a mixture of gut wrenching anguish and heart swelling pride. As her respected senpai, Ren cannot help but feel pride in Kyoko's ability to immerse herself so fully into the character of Takako that she is able to overcome her own ingrained modesty in order to produce such a perfect scene. As a hopeless idiot in love, Ren feels an overwhelming rage that his love is exposing herself in such a manner to the eyes of others. Finally, under all the emotional fallout, the suppressed man responds the only way he could. His body hums with desire and a selfish wish for a private dance from the teen haunting his already frayed nerves. Breathing deeply, Ren desperately battles with himself to remain in control of his splintering persona.

All too soon, or perhaps not soon enough from the point of view of some of the audience, the music slows and quiets to its end. As the sound trails to nothing, the actress lowers her body into a tight bow at the feet of the man she is attempting to seduce. Her one fan flutters protectively over her derriere while the front of her body is protected only by her crouched pose. The other fan is snapped shut and rests on the floor in front of the compacted dancer like an offering to the man to whom she bows.

Yamaguch reaches down and pulls the naked girl to her feet. He protects her modesty by pulling her upward against his body. He places a single kiss on her upturned forehead and signals for his guard to stop filming. When the guard lowers the camera, the older man reaches behind him and pulls a soft throw from the back of the chair on which he was sitting. He carefully wraps the small blanket around the young woman before stepping away from shielding her body from the view of others.

Takako watches as the older man reaches into a pocket and withdraws a switchblade. With a simple touch, the blade jumps free. He steps towards the fallen police officer and Takako stops breathing for a moment.

The blade suddenly slashes forward. Akahiko's bonds fall and he instantly reaches to remove his gag.

"What have you done?" he demands in an anguished tone as he reaches for his lover who stands naked but still wrapped in the blanket. For a moment, she seems lost. The emotion is fleeting though as she squares her shoulders and raises her chin confidently.

"Protected what is mine," she finally answers as she rediscovers the personal fire which led her to this place.

"Now follow me," she orders to the dumb-struck police officer as she turns and glides regally from the room. Her beaten love trails behind her.

When the door closes, the head of the Yamaguchi clan requests the memory card from the camera. His guard hands it to him. With a simple snap, the clan head separates the device into two pieces.

"Sir?" questions the guard as he wonders why the man has destroyed the evidence that would strike a formidable blow against the Ito clan.

His boss just smiles softly.

"The modern world lacks honor, courage and love. It would be a grave disservice to my own honor to defile the honor of someone who obviously houses such a strong balance of all three."

"But that means you will never be able to retaliate against them. You gave your word that they were safe until you delivered the blow to the Ito clan."

The head of the Yamaguchi family reaches down and retrieves the closed ruby feather fan from the ground. He runs it absently through his hands.

"They will have a hard enough time of it themselves. They don't need me to add to it," he replies as he snaps open the fan, closes it with an amused smile then leaves the room. Silence falls on the set to equal the silence in the audience.

"See you all Wednesday for filming," calls Director Kingo in an almost cheer voice as he turns from the stage with an evil grin on his face. The episode promises to be one of the best and he cannot wait to see it on film.

* * *

**A/N: A special thank you needs issued to AlitaBlake for allowing me to purloin the fan dance for Kyoko to perform instead of the originally intended seduction dance scene. Although I write from an outline that forces me to remain within certain parameters, it was such an incredibly provocative image that I could not help getting it to fit the desired outcome of the fairy tale. I greatly appreciate the little bits I can glean from messages and reviews that in turn make the story just a bit better. **

**Also, I do not use an editor so if you find mistakes, please just message me. I am happy to fix them as long as I have not deleted the chapter yet. I will not be offended unless you feel the need to point out the mistakes in a rude manner or if you feel the need to point out the mistakes without logging into the site... it is really frustrating on so many levels but the easiest one to explain is that sometimes I cannot find the darn things and if I can message you, it saves me a lot of time that I could be otherwise occupied, such as watching hockey, doing my sorely neglected dishes, or *gasp* even writing the next chapter... so sign in... it takes you like 15 seconds and makes me less inclined to do nasty, unspeakable things and if you don't want to take the extra 15 or so seconds, then I am betting the typos don't bother you near so much as you make out and are just picking to be negative (which again, not something that endears me to your person) - Me**


	81. ReActing

**Re-Acting**

Director Kingo approaches the dark side of the set where Kyoko and Koga exited the scene.

"Find somewhere else to be," Dark orders the green-eyed actor who is quietly telling his younger co-star what an amazing job she did. Hiromune can't believe how well the young actress performed the seductive dance given how very innocent she appears. Kyoko just nods her head at the praise and clutches the fleece blanket around her body like a lifeline. A slightly shell-shocked expression mars the teen's expressive face. Koga pats her once on the shoulder before wishing her a good afternoon and retreating from sight.

"Kyoko," states the director when Koga leaves the secluded area. "Perform it exactly like you did today for filming and there will be no issues with the censors. The dance was perfectly executed and nothing but the suggestion was seen."

"Yes, sir," the actress' quiet voice intones without making eye contact with him.

The director stares at Kyoko's bowed head for a moment. He takes a deep breath while trying to figure out if he should say anything else. It has been too many years since Dark has made the attempt to extend any type of social support. He is badly out of practice. Uncomfortable with the social interaction that does not involve cutting at someone's ego, he remains silent, and after a moment of indecision, Kingo leaves the area. For a moment, the suddenly reticent director feels inadequate. It is a feeling he has never enjoyed and had often motivated him to improve. He vows to himself that next time he will do better next time a situation like this occurs.

Once alone, Kyoko scurries to secure her clothes once more. She reluctantly shifts the blanket which had been protecting from the eyes of others. When she is dressed, the actress remains in the dark recess of the set with the fleece throw still clutched over her shoulders like a kid keeps hold of a well loved security blanket. Small tremors work through her body, and her legs feel weak. The actress settles onto a small storage crate and hugs her legs against her chest. Kyoko wraps the blanket around her like a small tent-like cocoon. She is still in the same position ten minutes later when Ren approaches her side.

"Kyoko?" he calls quietly as he notices her huddled frame. All his previous frustration and anger slips away to be replaced with concern.

The lanky actor kneels so that he is no longer looming over the teen.

"Kyoko?" he repeats softly and with obvious tenderness.

"I lied," the huddled teen whispers to her companion. Her utterance confuses him for a moment.

"Lied how?"

"I lied to Chiori. I told her that it doesn't matter what my character does. I told her that it was okay because it wasn't really me doing it. It was Takako dancing. I lied. It does matter."

"Kyoko," Ren calls softly as he gently touches her chin. He lifts her bowed head. "Kyoko, look at me."

Golden eyes lock with dark ones. Despite the darkness, Kyoko can still clearly see the tenderness and affection evident in Ren's eyes.

"It was your character who danced in that last scene. It was not Mogami Kyoko. It was Ito Takako. It might have been your body but it was her soul that danced. Your part in that scene is nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I am very proud of you. You gave life to a very complicated character and overcame one of your most innate personality traits in order to play her. Just like you had to overcome your naturally kind and caring personality to play Mio, you had to overcome your moral code in regards to intimacy and your body in order to play Takako. I was so proud of your Mio portrayal, and I am just as proud of your Takako."

Kyoko bites nervously on her lower lip. She shifts her head and rests the side of her head on her tightly clasped knees.

"I don't know if I can do that again," she admits as she considers with dread the thought of placing herself on stage once more with only some colored ostrich feathers to cover herself.

"You can and you will," promises Ren with confidence as he stands. "When you embrace your character again, you will be able to complete the dance and the scene again. I believe in you."

Still feeling nervous, Kyoko lifts her eyes once more to her respected senpai. Desperately, she hopes that Tsuruga is right and she will be able to sink herself into her character properly next time. Still nervous, she raises hopeful eyes to her special companion.

"Did I really do okay?" she asks. "Director Kingo said I did a fine job with the dance. Do you agree, Ren?"

A blush spreads across Ren's cheeks before he can calm his reaction. In an attempt to cover his real thoughts about her fan dance, Ren utilizes his stern and scolding expression.

"Mogami Kyoko, are you fishing for compliments?" he accuses as he places his hands on his hips and stares down his nose at the teen actress.

As expected, the young lady instantly forgets all her other issues as she vehemently denies that she was purposefully seeking compliments. She jumps from her seat and bows as she apologizes profusely. Unable to resist, laughter escapes from Ren's lips.

"Come on, Kyoko. Let's get you home before you wear out your apology muscle."

Kyoko's eyes narrow slightly as she wonders why her friend always insists on teasing her so much. She is never sure if she likes it or not but Ren's teasing never fails to evoke some kind of reaction from her. This time, she settles on being amused. With a smile on her lips and a sparkle back in her eyes, the teen follows the handsome man from their hiding spot. Her anxieties and fears are temporarily forgotten in the warm feeling of contentment and trust she feels in her senpai's company.

* * *

Kijima strides quickly out the door from the Innocent Whispers set and into the almost empty hallway of the studio. Near the corner, the handsome actor catches the flutter of long black hair as Kanae disappears from sight. Speeding up to just shy of a full run, the actor follows his fleeing co-star. He turns the corner and discovers his current target leaning against the wall near the dead end of the unoccupied hallway. Cautiously, Hidehito approaches the distressed actress who is leaning against the wall with her head bowed.

"Kanae?" he intones in hopes of pulling her attention from whatever has her so obviously upset.

"What is wrong?" he prods.

Kanae growls and turns so that her forehead is resting against the smooth, cool expanse of dingy white wall. The actress fights the urge to smash her head repeatedly against the hard surface. Instead, she rocks her head side to side instead of back and forth. A soft keen escapes her lips that ends in a deep breath as the dark-haired teen fights to keep her tears of frustration in check.

"Kanae," repeats Kijima as he reaches for his younger companion. His hands gently grasp her shoulders. With a firm yet gentle touch, the actor turns the actress to face him. He then reaches forward and tips her chin up so he can see her averted expression. His right hand slides up the side of Kotonami's face to rest against her cheek. Carefully, he uses his thumb to nudge away the tear threatening to escape from her mascara darkened lashes.

"What is wrong?" he once again asks.

"Sometimes... sometimes I just really hate her," sobs Kanae as she raises her own hand and dashes the tear accumulating in her other eye. The actress feels miserably distressed and torn as her jealousy and affection war with each other.

Startled by the statement, Kijima frowns.

"Hate who?" he asks although he has a sinking suspicion that he already knows who she means. He voices his hunch, "Kyoko?"

Kanae nods.

"I am a terrible person," she whispers. "She is the best friend I have ever had. I love her but at the same time, I just want... Mo! I just want to punch something."

"I would offer my services as a punching bag but I suspect you might injure me," jokes Kijima in hopes of improving the tense situation. His little tease elicits the smallest bit of a smile and a sound huff of breath.

"She's just so freaking good," laments Kanae as she refuses the attempt at humor to clear the air. She discovers that she wants to share these feelings that are eating a hole at her insides.

Hidehito raises his eyebrows and smiles painfully. If he can't joke his way into improving his love interest's mood he will try to help her vent.

"Yeah, she is," he confirms.

Kanae's hand snaps out and playfully smacks her companion on the arm.

"You don't have to agree."

"But it is true," he chuckles as he absently rubs the slight sting from his bicep.

Kanae glares at her tall, handsome co-star. She crosses her arms over her chest and continues to stare in annoyance at Kijima.

"So why does it bother you so much that your friend is so talented?"

"Because I could never have done what she did today. She should not have been able to dance like that. She's Kyoko... Mo... she's the girl who vibrantly campaigned against the steady decline of morals because that... that annoying actor kissed her on Valentine's day. On the cheek. He kissed her on the cheek and she was ready to stage a protest and now she is dancing burlesque on the set because her character needs to do it! What is up with that?"

Hidehito frowns softly and he asks her why it is such a bad thing for Kyoko to be able to immerse herself in a character so well.

"Because I can never catch her," Kanae answers quickly with a hint of panic in her voice. "I am going to lose her. They are going to steal her from me and I will never get her back."

"Steal her? Kanae, you are not making any sense."

Kanae growls at the man who can't see what is so obviously displayed in front of everyone's faces. Unfortunately, Kanae is not about to share her observation with just anyone. She is not sure what she will do with the knowledge that Hizuri Kuu and Tsuruga Ren are so obviously related but she knows that sharing the information would only cause more problems at this time.

"Kyoko is too good to stay in Japan, Hidehito. She is going to be snatched away from me... from all of us. She is going to find herself on the world stage. She will end up in America. I know it and I can't do anything about it. I can't keep up. I'm going to not only lose my best friend but I am also going to lose my benchmark. How will I know if I am reaching my goal if she is gone?"

For a silent moment, the veteran actor contemplates the earnest question while Kanae battles her conflicting emotions.

"What is your goal, Kanae?" Kijima inquires.

"To be the best actress in Japan," she immediately replies even though her mind is scrambled with emotional turmoil. Despite the upheaval, her main desire remains unchanged.

"And you can't do that without Kyoko?"

"She will be the best actress. If she is gone, how can I compete? How will I judge myself?"

For the first time in a long time, Hidehito acutely feels the weight of the age difference between himself and his current love interest. Kijima reaches for Kanae's hand and gently pulls her a few steps down the hall to a small bench beside a drink machine. He sits and prods his companion to join him. She slides into place beside him. Surprisingly, she does not pull her hand from his warm grip.

"Kanae, it is an admirable goal to want to be the best at everything that you do."

Hidehito softly caresses the hand still tucked in his grasp.

"The thing is that you need to set your goals based on yourself not others," he counsels.

"But if Kyoko is best, then I need to beat her to reach my goal."

"Kanae, this is acting not a sporting event. Being best is so ambiguous. You want to be the best actress in Japan. Does that mean you want to be the most popular? Does it mean that you want to be the best paid? Does it mean that you want to be the most sought after? How about do you want to be the most recognizable actress in the country? Do you want awards? Those are all ways you could measure being the greatest actress in Japan."

"Personally, I want to be the best actor in Japan. I know Ren does and I am pretty sure Koga does too. That does not mean that we are all in competition directly with each other. We each bring different skills to the table. Ren is a powerful leading man with a presence that commands attention. Koga and Kyoko have a chemistry with each other that I honestly find awe inspiring. When you see the Snow Bride, you will see what I mean. I have seen you have that same rapport and spark with Uesagi-san."

Kijima takes a deep breath before he admits his next thought.

"I don't like it because it makes me feel jealous, but I have seen it. Some people just click on screen. Just because you find a co-star that makes your acting click does not make you better then someone else who has not found that fit but it does make for incredible productions."

"For me, that is my final goal. I want to be part of incredible productions. In order to do that, I have to create characters that people will enjoy watching. I don't care if they hate me because I am playing the villain, or love me because I am the hero, or feel sorry for me because I am the victim. I want the audience to feel. If I can do that, then I will consider myself as achieving my goal. You need to find your own goal. Making it an intrinsic one works best. Try to find your own definition of best and don't base it on someone else. Their best is not your best. Don't strive for Kyoko. Strive for yourself."

Kijima grins sheepishly. The soothing patterns he is gently pressing on Kanae's hand stops.

"There, now I am done preaching. I don't know if it will help but I want you to consider it. So what do you think?"

Kanae glances sideways at her companion.

"I think I want to consider it some more," she admits as she leans lightly against Kijima's shoulder.

He grins at the casual and seemingly comfortable gesture.

"So, if I am being so helpful, will you let me see your unmentionables yet?" he teases.

Kanae's elbow connects momentarily with Kijima's side. He grunts softly but still grins evilly.

"Don't count on it," the actress imparts as she stands and starts down the hallway.

"Hey, Kanae," Hidehito calls as he too stands. The actress turns to look at the man who addressed her.

"That's not a no," the grinning actor confirms.

Kanae turns from his knowing smile and stomps away while muttering disparaging comments about playboy actors. Happily for Kijima and in support of his arrogant smile, she doesn't change her answer to no.


	82. Pop Quiz

**Pop Quiz**

At lunchtime on Tuesday, Kyoko packs her last schoolbook into her bag and closes her locker after replacing her school shoes for the sensible shoes she wore in the morning. The student quickly exits the building and scans the entrance for her ride. Since she is expecting Sawara-san, the actress is startled to see the president's aide standing by the door of the gaudy SUV limousine that the LME president seems to prefer. After the fruitful weekend at the Takarada mansion and the completion of her special LoveMe assignment, the impending meeting with the enthusiastic head of LME does not seem as foreboding as it might have felt previously.

Kyoko calls a greeting to the darker skinned attendant as he opens the door for her. She then compliments his dark gray with silver accented Chang poa which Kyoko can see underneath his long cape. As with all his outfits, the uncommonly quiet gentleman is the picture of reserved propriety while dressed in the traditional Chinese robe. He nods in acknowledgment of the greeting and compliment and Kyoko slips into the back seat of the vehicle. She smiles curiously as she takes a seat opposite the LME president.

Lory greets his LoveMe number one girl and asks her how school went as the limousine pulls into the lunchtime traffic. Kyoko politely gives a brief account of school which she feels might truly interest the president since he was the one kind enough to secure her position at the school. After reporting about her day, the actress takes a moment to enjoy the regal air of her companion's outfit. The president's richly dyed Tyrian purple robes host a golden collar and sash as well as thick, golden embroidery on the shoulder opposite his tie. With practiced ease, the president shifts back the voluminous sleeve of his less traditional appearing Chang poa as he reaches into the compact refrigerator and withdraws a boxed lunch. He hands the meal to his employee as he explains his replacement of her manger this afternoon.

"I thought I would take this opportunity to meet your friend, Koga-san," expresses the eccentric gentleman. "I thought I should make his acquaintance so that I might be able to glean some insight into his situation."

His confession immediately pulls an excited glow from the young actress. Kyoko thanks him for helping with the problem as she neatly opens the offered lunchbox. Despite the moving vehicle, the actress delicately nibbles her meal en route to Sunrise Studios where the first part of her new commercial series will be filmed. She closes the box and sits it on the floor as the limousine pulls along the sidewalk in the front of the building. Excitement bubbles from the actress as she prepares herself for her expected role. When the door opens, Kyoko bounds from the vehicle. Despite his own tendencies for over-expression, Lory grins at the evident glee LoveMe number one exhibits. He grins indulgently and follows his charge with a bounce in his step that clearly show his enthusiasm too.

Director Kurosake's eyes widen after he returns Kyoko's greeting and he realizes who has followed his actress to her shoot. Respectfully, the rough-looking man greets the gentleman garbed in the richly appointed traditional Chinese outfit. Magnanimously, the president waves away the formal greeting and explains that he is no one special today. He is just acting as Kyoko's temporary manager. Kurosake raises his eyebrows when Lory tells him that he is traveling incognito for the afternoon and makes him promise to ignore him. Shaking his head, the thug-looking professional agrees and proceeds to ignore Kyoko's companions.

When Koga and his manager stroll into the set, Lory observes the rather laid back attitude that he was expecting to see from the popular actor. The president notes that although the devastatingly handsome young actor is walking companionably beside an obvious foreigner, there appears to be no love lost between the two. Their manner is stiff with each other and Koga almost appears to be trying to escape from the support staff's clutches.

The older gentleman continues to chronicle the interactions that the Akatoki actor displays while Director Kurosake walks Kyoko and Koga through his vision for the commercial. To Lory's amusement, it becomes quickly evident that the green-eyed actor holds his LoveMe number one in particularly high regard. Hiromune's eyes seemed to soften minutely whenever she speaks to him and his slightly mordant tone of voice loses some of its bite when he addresses her. Fleetingly, the president wonders if Koga might grow into yet another hound in the race to capture his first pink fox.

Lory's interest is further peaked by the actor when he is privy to the keen mind Koga hides behind his sexy smirk and bedroom eyes. Kurosake has just finished explaining the entire blocking for the filming when Hiro asks his first question.

"What kind of lovers are we?" the Akatoki actor inquires.

A bit startled at the question from the actor with whom Kurosake had been less then impressed the first time he worked with him, the director pauses before explaining that they are tired and bored.

"With each other or just our lives?" Koga counters.

"Your lives," the director replies evenly after a moment of consideration. "I am pretty sure Renegade is expecting some sizzle between the lovers so they can't be flat. Think you can give me that?"

Koga glances once at his golden-eyed costar. A cocky grin lights the actor's face.

"If Kyoko's up to it, we can give you any kind of lovers you could want."

LoveMe number one blushes but a spark of challenge can be seen in her eyes at the confident statement.

Lory watches as Kurosake suddenly grins evilly. He casually crosses his arms over his chest and taps his fingers on his bicep.

"How many different ones can you give me?" he slyly asks as a plan begins to form in the visionary director's mind.

Koga glances at the clock then at his co-star one more time. He then suggests that they start filming and see how many they have time to record. After a quick visit with wardrobe, both Kyoko and Koga return to the set.

While they were gone, Lory surreptitiously endeavors to strike up a conversation with Koga's manager. The man is unfailingly polite but not very forthcoming with information. The LME president is disappointed with the lack of personal interest the Akatoki manager appears to take in his charge. Rapport with a celebrity charge is one of Lory's foundations for managerial assignments. He expects each of his support staff to be genuinely concerned for their celebrity charge. He firmly believes that affection for one's managerial charge ensures that the manager will do whatever is in their power to help their charge succeed with whatever their specific goal is.

Changing his focus back to the set, Lory watches in amusement as Koga and Kyoko stand near the filming area with their heads close together. Lory cannot contain his grin as he notes the barely contained vibrancy of the conspirators. For a moment, the president is reminded of the childish friendship his son shared with his current aide when they were both young boys. The two had plotted and schemed their way into an unnumbered quantity of mischief before they matured. After a nostalgic sigh and a stolen glance at his faithful companion in cos-play, Lory returns his attention to Kyoko and Koga. They whisper back and forth for a few more minutes then turn to the director and inform him that they are ready. The technician's scurry to get everything perfect under Kurosake's exacting direction. The director then starts filming.

Koga enters the set and drops his briefcase on the sofa. He greets Kyoko with a tired smile and a sigh. Kyoko glances his way only momentarily from her place at the table where she appears to be reviewing some paperwork for her employer. Koga walks by her and asks what is for supper although he does not really seem to care. He casually and quickly places a kiss on the top of her head as if the motion is routine. When Kyoko tells him that she put a frozen casserole in the oven, her acting husband nods once then drops as if exhausted into the chair at the angle to his wife's position. Koga frowns as he watches Kyoko rub her temple. His slumped shoulders sink even farther and he runs his hand through his hair in frustration.

"I need a vacation," Koga states with all the obvious need for an escape from their current situation written plainly on his face. "You need a vacation."

Kyoko looks up from her work.

"We need a vacation," she quietly agrees.

The two stare at one another then at the work piled on the table.

"We need more than a vacation," Koga states. "We need an escape."

Kyoko tilts her head to the side as if seriously contemplating escaping her current stress.

"Yeah, an escape is exactly what we need," she agrees with a hopeful light sparking in her eyes.

Director Kurosake calls cut then turns to his actors.

"Okay, that was one. Do you have more for me?" he challenges.

Kyoko and Koga stand. They exchange looks and then both nod. For just a quick moment, the two co-stars converse in whispers once more then Koga exits the set once more. Kurosake has them start again.

The two exchange the exact same lines. Instead of appearing tired this time, Koga appears angry and frustrated in his manner and stance. Kyoko mirrors his response, and they snip at one another. The anger fades though at the pause after Kyoko states that they need a vacation. Both of their expressions soften and the audience can tell that they care about each other and regret targeting their lover with the frustrations they are feeling for their work. They end the filming as if they are determined to share an adventure instead of the frustrations that they shared earlier.

"Not bad," Kurosake calls as he considers that he actually likes the second atmosphere for the filming better than the first one even though it is different than his initial image for the commercial. From his place in the darkened shadows of the set, Lory nods his head in agreement. The second rendition had a slightly more edgy feel to it and would grab the audiences attention just a bit deeper.

Kyoko and Koga put their heads together again and soon start another rendition. This time, the couple steals longing looks at the other when they are not directly conversing but their conversation is stilted. The audience can feel the repressed passion in the air but that the day to day mechanics of life has seemed to overwhelm the couple and that they no longer know how to connect. At the end, they exchange a glimmer of hope that an escape can recapture their stifled spark.

When this scene ends, Kurosake doesn't even call a cut. He just asks for what else they have for him.

Amidst amazed whispers, the two co-stars succeed in creating a dozen subtly different scenes using the same dialog. Kurosake is thrilled with all the results although he did make them re-shoot the exchange where Kyoko and Koga swapped roles and Koga was sitting at the table and Kyoko was the one returning from work. Someone on the set had snickered during the filming when Koga admitted to cooking dinner with such apprehension that the audience was sure to have suspected that the frozen dinner would explode in the oven since he touched it.

As Koga and Kyoko step from the set to listen to some additional information from their director, Lory notices Hiro's manager offering him a bottle of water which the actor refuses in a rather curt manner. The exchange tweaks the LME president's thoughts when his aide offers Kyoko a bottle of water. The actress thanks the quiet gentleman and drinks a third of the water. She then turns to Koga and offers him the remaining bottle since he too is sweating from working under the hot lights of the set. This time, the actor takes the water with a smile and finishes the bottle.

President Takarada frowns when he notices the brief flare of hostility that sparked in the eyes of Koga's manager when his charge took the water from the actress. Lory cannot image why the manager would be so annoyed with Kyoko. The negative look had definitely been directed at his Number one LoveMe girl and not at the Akatoki talent. The target of the flare of temper seems misplaced in Lory's estimation. The eccentric man moves forward to join the circle of entertainment talent. Kyoko greets him politely and the excitement seems to pulse from her body as she asks what he thought of their performance. Lory laughs.

"You were both wonderful," he compliments with a wave of his hand and a nod of encouragement. "I especially liked the one where Kyoko-san was so very distressed and overwhelmed with your work and Koga-san seemed so worried about your health.

Lory turns his attention to the green-eyed actor.

"The exchange where Kyoko was squinting at the paperwork and you reached for her head but then hesitated and pulled back your hand was quite emotionally charged. You really did seem like someone who was distressed for your lover but unsure of how to reconnect and help her through the ordeal. The tenderness in your expression and exchange created a very poignant affect. I was impressed."

"Thank you," Koga replies casually. Not a hint of his suspicion is evident in his reply although the actor wonders why the strange gentleman who came with his co-star made the effort to analyze his performance and now feels the need to comment on his execution. As the director hands them schedules for the first couple on location shoots, the Akatoki talent ponders just who Kyoko's companion might be. His curiosity is only further nudged when the strange gentleman sweeps out of the set behind the teen actress but turns to glance one last time at the young actor. The older man smiles sadly at the young talent and Koga forces himself not to frown. He suddenly feels thankful that the shoot went well. For some reason, he feels like he was just facing some sort of test. Problem is that he does not know just what kind of test it was nor why he was taking it in the first place.


	83. Business As Unusual

**Business as Unusual**

A fluffy blue towel pats gently against Kyoko's face as she dries herself after removing the last of her filming make-up. The actress lowers the towel, and her eyes immediately seek the forms of her two co-stars who are sitting on the farthest possible positions from each other while still occupying the same couch. The atmosphere in the Innocent Whisper's dressing room lacks its normal lively excitement. Instead, a heavy silence weighs the air.

"So, did you know that you were both trying for the same part at the beginning of the auditions?" the teen inquires as she worries about the silence that hangs like an oppressive fog in the room.

Both dark haired actresses shake their heads in the negative. Kyoko smiles encouragingly as she asks how many females auditioned for the part initially. She mutters a quiet exclamation of amazement when Kanae estimates that at least forty actresses sought the part.

"How many were offered call back?" Kyoko asks innocently.

"Two," Chiori and Kanae answer simultaneously. LoveMe number two and LoveMe number three glare at one another with obvious annoyance.

Kyoko drops her towel on the table as she stares at her fellow pink curse victims.

"Wait a minute," she states in search of clarification. "There were more than forty actresses auditioning for this part and you two were the only call backs?"

Kanae nods once then lifts her chin as if she is above admitting such a thing while Chiori whispers her affirmative. An expression of amazement skitters across Kyoko's features for a moment to be quickly replaced by a full glowing smile of pride. The youngest member of the pink cursed section sinks to the floor and kneels in front of her two friends. Her momentary pride for her companions falters, and she frowns slightly.

"You mean you were the only two offered a chance for a second audition and you are mad about it?" she utters in absolute disbelief.

"Of course," Kotonami huffs and crosses her arms over her chest. She can't believe how dense her best friend is being.

"But..." Kyoko begins with obvious distress in her expression. The teen hates to see her two best female friends at odds with each other.

"No buts," Amamiya interrupts. "If I don't get this part, it will be her fault."

Moko snorts and raises her nose a bit farther in the air.

"I want this part, and she is in my way," Kanae states waspishly.

"But you shouldn't be mad at each other about the call backs," insists Kyoko. "They obviously want both of you, or they would not have asked you both back for second auditions. Don't you think that is a wonderful compliment to you both? You would both obviously do an outstanding job with the part."

"Only one of us will get the part though, Kyoko," reminds her best friend as she tries to drive home the reason for the tense situation between LoveMe number two and LoveMe number three.

"Yeah, and which ever one of you gets it will do a stupendous job, but that doesn't mean the other one lost. It just means that they preferred one of your interpretations better than the other."

Kyoko tries to make eye contact with both her friends who don't seem to be taking her concerns to heart. Kyoko resists the urge to growl at the stubborn actresses in frustration.

"We're all friends, right?" she mentions. "We are all joined together in our united campaign against the evil pink curse. We can't allow something like a single part undermine our LoveMe unity. If anything, we should be together in feeling sorry for the poor folks who have to decide which of you to choose. They have an unenviable position of needing to make their decision with two obviously perfect choices."

Both actresses just stare silently at their kneeling friend.

Kyoko's new GPS watch begins to beep to remind her that she needs to leave. She squeaks. Jumping from the floor, Kyoko apologizes because she needs to run.

"Do your bests tonight," Kyoko wishes both her friends equally with a worried smile before she rushes from the dressing room. The door slams in her wake and silence resumes in the room for a moment.

"She's right, you know," Chiori softly states without turning to her companion. "We should be happy to be offered the second audition instead of being mad at each other for getting an invite too."

"I guess," Kanae reluctantly admits as she uncrosses her arms and glances quickly at her current rival.

"We should also be happy," Chiori adds.

"Why's that?" Kanae inquires with just a smidgen of curiosity.

Chiori grins sheepishly.

"At least Kyoko didn't try out for the part."

Kanae's eyes widen for a moment then she chuckles.

"Yeah," she sighs. "I guess we can be happy about that."

Amamiya nods.

"Yep, at least this way, we both have a real shot at the spot."

"Hmm," responds Kanae as she refuses to comment on the possibly all too true observation. Even if the actress believes it might be a strong possibility, she will never admit it aloud. Her pride as an actress refuses to admit defeat to her true rival so easily.

* * *

A timid knock sounds on the male dressing room door. After some soft, masculine murmurs, Koga swings open the portal. He grins as he stands casually framed in the doorway with his black jeans unbuttoned and completely lacking a shirt. The gorgeous idol hooks his free hand on the loosened waistband of his otherwise form-fitting jeans. The motion unconsciously draws Kyoko's eyes down his chest to his open fly. The younger teen snaps her eyes back to Koga's twinkling green eyes when she realizes what she did.

"I think you have the wrong room, Kyoko," he teases with a wink and a sexy smile. When Kyoko blushes, the actor can't help but laugh.

"You're welcome to come in though," the green-eyed actor indicates with a teasing smirk and an exaggerated leer. He looks over his shoulder where Kijima is pulling on a pair of pants and Ren is buttoning his shirt. "We're mostly decent."

"Umm..." Kyoko stutters for a moment as her face turns almost purple before she realizes that her co-star is not serious and is just harassing her.

"What do you need, Kyoko?" Ren asks as he intercedes on her behalf. The tall actor glances at the clock. He thought Kyoko needed to leave already to make it on time for her next commitment. It wasn't like her to be late so he was instantly worried.

"Did your ride not show up?" the handsome actor inquires with concern as he exits the dressing room and pulls the door shut to block Kijima's snickering at Kyoko's innocently horrified reaction to being invited into their dressing room while they were changing.

"Actually, Sho's manager messaged me that they are running a little late but should be here in about five minutes," Kyoko explains.

"So do you need something else?" Ren inquires as he wonders what could have gone wrong in the fifteen minutes since they said good-bye on set. The actor has been feeling a bit prickly ever since Kyoko explained that LME set up alternative rides after filming for the next two days. He feels a bit abandoned. To the unhappy actor, it seems like his agency is doing everything in its power to keep him away from Kyoko. He realizes that he is being childish but he can't help it. Ren preferred it when he was the only one offering the young actress rides.

"I just, well, I mean..."

Kyoko sighs and gathers her nerve. Resolve restored, she continues.

"Ren, I need a favor," she admits. The teen clasps her hands tightly at her waist and looks up at her senpai with a pleading expression. The actress does not realize it, but her desperate, pleading look defeats Ren's ability to deny her anything every bit as effectively as his own puppy-dog eyes can destroy Kyoko's resolve. Ren smiles tenderly at his nervous companion.

"What kind of favor?" he asks encouragingly even though he already knows he will say yes.

His tone and expression sooth the flustered actress.

"Can you take me to my evening job tomorrow instead of the ride Sawara-san set up?"

"I thought Bridge Rock was picking you up after filming tomorrow afternoon," states Ren as he contemplates briefly why Kyoko suddenly doesn't want to spend time with the young talents who she normally refer to as her big brothers. The first thing to pop into his mind is that the oldest one might have finally expressed his feelings in a manner that Kyoko could not ignore. Even though his thought is true, Kyoko has slowly grown to the point where the thought of someone liking her does not skitter her entire mind into the dark realm of denial. She might not be ready for a relationship yet but she is not nearly as oblivious as she once was.

"Yeah, they are but..." Kyoko's voice falters. She once more addresses her toes because it is more comfortable then looking her senpai in the eyes.

"But I have to do _**that**_ scene tomorrow," she finally admits as she shudders slightly at the thought of the fan dance she must once more complete. "I don't know how I will be after filming. You saw me. I was a complete mess just with the rehearsal. I really like the Ishibashis but they are kind of a bit higher energy then might be best for me after, well, after you know what. You seemed to know just what to say to make me feel better on Monday. I really would appreciate if you would take me instead."

Ren's heart clenches as he realizes that Kyoko is asking him to do something for her that she doesn't think anyone else would be able to accomplish. On top of that, she is asking for emotional support. She isn't really asking for a ride. Kyoko is asking him to support her emotionally. The request frightens the actor a bit but exhilarates him at the same time. Kyoko is not the type to normally ask for anything that does not have to do with acting.

Ren's hand unconsciously reaches out to tilt her chin up so that she is looking him the eyes.

"I had planned to give you a ride already, Kyoko. It was Sawara-san who changed the plans. I will be happy to be there for you. Whether it is for a ride or for anything else."

Kyoko smiles tremulously.

"Thank you, Ren," she whispers softly.

Ren gently shifts his hand from her chin to slide his fingers up her cheek and then weaves them into her hair. Kyoko leans slightly against his warm palm. For a moment, the two seem frozen as if suspended in the moment of connection.

Their moment is shattered though by an exaggerated throat clearing.

The two LME talents startle apart in an almost guilty fashion then turn to the door of the dressing room where Koga is leaning against doorjamb. The handsome actor smirks.

"Not that I'm not enjoying the show, but doesn't Kyoko have somewhere she is supposed to be?" he prods with his customary teasing tone with its underlying snide tone.

When she glances at her watch, Kyoko squeals and practically teleports from the hallway. A hasty good-bye sounds in her wake.

"Sorry, man," Koga apologizes with a seemingly sincere expression on his face.

Ren's normally pleasant veneer slips, and he frowns in confusion.

"You know, I just don't understand you sometimes, Hiromune," the actor states as he tries to decide if Koga meant to be helpful by reminding Kyoko about her next job or if he did it only to crush the fragile connection that had been blooming. Tsuruga watches as the tiny spark of life fades from Koga's expression until all that remains is the handsome public persona that the green-eyed actor normally presents to the world.

"That makes two of us," Koga replies as he turns from his co-star and heads towards the exit. With his thoughts on the confusion so common in his life, the handsome actor pulls a half filled bottle of fake water from his pocket. Swallowing a large mouthful, Koga returns the drink to his pocket before exiting the studio. It's contents may not make the day better but it does make the actor feel less beaten down by the thoughts in his mind.

* * *

"I am so sorry for keeping you waiting," Kyoko gushes as soon as she slips into the back seat of Aki Shoko's vehicle. She bows her head slightly in apology.

"Oh, that is perfectly alright, Kyoko-san," Shoko replies sincerely as she pulls into traffic. "I'm sorry that we were not here when we originally planned. We still have plenty of time to make it to the studio so there should be no problem."

Kyoko leans forward and looks over Sho's shoulder where she can see the musician furiously scribbling on a legal pad. His face is slightly scrunched in concentration and his hand never stills even when Shoko pulls away from the curb and accelerates into the traffic flow.

"Sho," Shoko prods as she gently nudges the singer in the arm with her elbow. When he fails to respond, his manager nudges him less gently and repeats his name.

"Huh?" he musician finally mutters in an irritated tone as he turns to glare at Shoko.

"Don't you think you should say good afternoon to Kyoko-san?" the older woman urges.

Sho frowns slightly, turns in his seat marginally, and greets Kyoko curtly. He immediately tunes out everything else and returns to concentrating on his notepad. Shoko exhales loudly and rolls her eyes as she mutters about what an idiot her charge is. She starts to apologize to the actress in the back seat but she stops when she notices the indulgent smile on Kyoko's face as she watches the blond musician.

"Don't worry about it, Aki-san. He is caught in the music right now. It is swirling around in his head and he won't be able to do much else until he frees it properly," Kyoko maturely replies as she relaxes against the back seat. The actress shakes her head as she remembers all the double notes she had to take in middle school to cover for Shotaro when he was doing the same thing. Surprisingly, a true smile creeps onto her lips as she remembers how great she felt at the time to be contributing to the creation of such wonderful music. Content in the silence, Kyoko pulls her new script for the Snow Queen from her large purse. Director Kingo had delivered the script along with the one for the following week to all the cast at the beginning of filming today. Within a few minutes, she too is absorbed in her own world of work.

Twenty minutes later, the Akatoki manager shifts her car into a parking spot in the Capitol Studios parking garage. She turns off the vehicle and announces that they have arrived. Shoko receives no response from either celebrity. Sho remains in the front seat with his left hand shifting through an imaginary chord progression while his right hand rushes to keep up with the music in his head. Shoko turns and glances at the back seat where Kyoko sits. Her golden eyes are chillingly hard and her posture more languid than normal. The attractive manager shudders slightly as she succumbs to the chilling aura surrounding the actress as she reviews for her newest part. Equally as oblivious as Fuwa to their arrival and the silence of the car, Kyoko alternates from reading her script to moving her lips silently as she practices her upcoming lines.

Shoko glances at her watch and gives the talents two more minutes. After the second hand ticks off the designated minutes plus another one for good measure, there is still not change in the teens. The manager shakes her head in an amusement that is slowly slipping into annoyance. She takes a deep breath.

"WE ARE HERE!" she yells at the same time that she claps her hands together. Sho's pen skitters across his yellow note pad as he jumps. In the back seat, Kyoko drops her script and makes a squeak reminiscent of a small furry rodent. Both their hearts race wildly as their startled eyes bore into Shoko's body. The beautiful, older woman just shakes her head once more and slips from the rapidly cooling confines of the care and into the cold, muted air of the parking garage.

Kyoko and Sho share a similarly sheepish grin before Sho starts to laugh. Kyoko reflects his mirth in a soft smile as she places her script back in her bag. She exits the car with the bag over her shoulder. The actress heads towards the elevator where Shoko waits a bit impatiently. The tip of the manager's designer pumps tap with a rapid staccato beat. A moment later, Sho leaves the vehicle with his customary, disinterested expression on his face. Despite the bland expression, his eyes still sparkle with a trace of mirth.

The trio arrives in the studio just a few minutes before schedule and the make-up technicians immediately sweep the two teens into the preparation room. In almost no time at all, the childhood friends find themselves shuttled into a booth that reminds Kyoko of an over-sized egg coupled with an amusement park ride. Sho sprawls languorously across the padded bench seat in a calculatedly casual manner. He is the picture perfect image of a dreamy, idle man. Kyoko slides primly into the much smaller space that remains. Nervously, she clasps her hands together, but she suppresses the shivers that seem to want to escape. Although the unscripted nature of the program would make most participants a bit nervous, her time spent as Bo has taught Kyoko to think on her feet. It is being in such close proximity to Sho that makes her nervous. Kyoko concentrates on breathing in order to appear calm and in control.

"I'm kind of surprised that you agreed to go on this program," she whispers to her seemingly unaffected friend. "It doesn't seem to fit the image of Fuwa Sho very well."

Sho smirks and winks.

"It'll be fine as long as we win," he arrogantly states.

The tension releases in Kyoko's hands, and a resolute smile lights her face. She is not afraid of a little competition. In truth, she finds is exciting.

"Winning is good," she confirms as the technician who escorted them to their egg-shaped booth cruises past them with another set of contestants. Kyoko gasps as the two young men wave and call a greeting to her. The actress glances quickly around for their missing member.

"It's just the two of us today," Yuusei states with a grin when he notices Kyoko searching for their chief.

"Yeah, and don't expect us to go easy on you," Shinichi teases as he leans half his body out of the seat so that he can see Kyoko and Sho. "We like winning too."

Sho snorts in lieu of acknowledging the competition, and Kyoko scolds her Ishibashi big brother to be careful so he does not fall out of his seat. Shinichi just laughs and blows Kyoko a kiss before a hassled technician asks him to sit down properly before he adjusts some nobs and turns on the touch pad mounted at an angle in the booth front facing the contestants. Two more assistants fiddle with the other teams answering devices. Kyoko thanks the young woman who approaches their booth in order to explains how to use their touch pad to answer the questions during the initial round.

Music swells from the other side of the wall and the host's voice greets the audience. Kimura Masashi is an aging television actor who fell out of popularity over ten years ago after a number of poorly produced programs tainted his career. In a bid to remain in the limelight for a few more years and possibly spark a comeback, he accepted hosting the show I Knew That three years ago. Although the show is not a block buster hit, it is still popular enough to draw a decent live audience. Kimura promises that the crowd should be especially excited about the show today because instead of the customary couples and friends, all four teams are popular stars in the entertainment world. The host introduces the first team and their booth spins mechanically to reveal the guest stars. The audience claps happily and squeals for the first team which consists of two young female models who work for the same modeling agency and represent the same clothing company.

The second set of celebrities is an actress of modest talent but from a very rich family. Her partner is her newest boy toy, a significantly younger professional baseball player. The audience claps for the recently paired romantic couple.

When the booth with the Ishibashis begins to rotate, Kyoko suddenly swings her attention to Sho. In a bit of a panic, she whispers "are you answering as Fuwa Sho the musician or as Fuwa Shotaro the guy I grew up with?"

Sho's eyes widen as he considers the possibilities. He hadn't realized this possible dilemma. A blush starts to rise on his cheeks which he immediately tries to thwart. Their booth begins to move and Kyoko pleads with him silently for an answer. The singer swallows once and leans towards her ear.

"We want to win. Go with real," he answers in a barely audible whisper against the sensitive skin of her neck. Goosebumps instantly creep down her arms and legs as the actress shivers in response to his warm, tickling breath. It is a confusing sensation that rattles Kyoko even further.

The actress stiffens but her calm, public smile does not waver as she swallows audibly before breaking the strange spell. She waves to the audience engagingly when Kimura mentions her current role in Box R. With his cool persona back in place, Sho nods nonchalantly to the cheering fans when he is introduced. The singer then picks a space towards the back of the audience to focus his eyes until he needs to compete.

"Now that you know today's celebrity contestants, let's get started with I Knew That!" the host calls as the crowd cheers crazily.

Kimura invites one member of each team to approach the hot seats near the front of the stage.

Sho leaves their booth and joins one of the willowy models, the baseball player, and Shinichi at the hot seats. The singer sinks into his team's color coded seat with a sexy smirk and a flirtatious wink to the audience. Of course, the young women in the crowd shriek in fan-girl ecstasy at his antics.

While the contestants are moving to the hot seats, a number of questions simultaneously appear on the touch pad at the team seats. Kyoko quickly begins answering the multiple choice quiz which is based on the opinion of her partner who is front stage. The actress cruises through the simple questions about favorite color, favorite free time activities, favorite place to take a date, and favorite ice cream flavor. She pauses though when asked about the ideal significant other. Kyoko waivers over the answer and finally presses her choice as the question begins to blink indicating the if she does not answer within 5 seconds that the computer will assign a random answer. Immediately, Kyoko presses the pad for option three and hopes Sho answers the way she expects.

At the front of the stage, the four contestants in the hot seat take turns answering the questions. A point is awarded each time the answers for the team match. When the fifth question begins, the models share two points as does the celebrity couple. Unsurprisingly, the two Ishibashis who have been best friends since grade school have a perfect score just like the teens from Kyoto. On the final question, the models' answers do not match but the actress and ball player do.

"So Fuwa-san," Kimura prompts. "Who is your ideal significant other?"

Sho nods his head ever so slightly towards his childhood best friend. "I would love to say that my friend Kyoko is ideal but since she is not one of the multiple choice options, I will have to go with someone I find physically attractive and lends excitement to my life."

"Well, it would appear that Kyoko-san knew that too," the host states as Kyoko's answer appears on the overhead board. He turns to Shinichi and asks his opinion.

The blond grins mischievously.

"I like Fuwa-san's answer. Kyoko-chan would'a worked for me too," the joker teases with a wave over his shoulder to his Kimagore Rock co-star. "Too bad she wasn't an option. So barring a write in, I guess I will need to go with someone who is dependable and can take care of me. I get into a lot of trouble so I need someone to help keep me straight. Yuusei could definitely use the help."

The audience laughs when Yuusei obviously agrees that he needs help with keeping his friend out of trouble because his answer also indicates a need for someone to help take care of Shinichi.

"Well, that's the first round and we must bid ado to the team with the lowest points," the host informs the crowd. As music swells to indicate where a commercial break will be placed during telecast, Kimura escorts the model on the hot seat back to her bench and the egg rotates to remove the team from the stage.

While music continues to play for the entertainment of the audience, technicians scramble onto the set to prepare for the physical challenges round after which another team will be eliminated. Each team is presented with a thick blindfold and a wheelchair and explained that they will need to have one person be the legs and the other the eyes in order to get the pair through the obstacle course being hastily assembled on the stage. Each team moves to the large dot on the floor that matches their team color.

Sho kneels and has Kyoko place the blindfold over his eyes then she sits in the wheelchair. Sho squats beside the chair and touches Kyoko's arm. He leans close and whispers.

"The rules are that you can't walk and I can't peek, right?"

Kyoko agrees, and Sho grins.

"Will you trust me?"

"Why?"

Sho leans closer and whispers his plan. For a moment, Kyoko is shocked at the idea but then she starts to laugh when he insists it isn't cheating. The actress agrees but tells him that if they don't get any points because they improvised then he is the one to take the blame. Sho grins and agrees even though he once more states that it won't be a problem since they are following the rules.

The technicians finally have the course completed. There are a number of touch sensitive cones spread around the stage and three equal distant paths in team colors on the floor. Each team will need to follow their team path. The team with the best time through the coarse is the winner. Time is added for each obstacle touched on the trip though. The team in first place will earn five points, the team in second will earn three points and the last place team will earn only one point for completing the course.

Because they have the lowest score, the first team to complete the physical challenge is the actress and the ballplayer. They record a decent time but bang a number of obstacles with their chair which adds a lot of time to their score. Next, Shinichi propels Yuusei through their turn. The blond joker is surprisingly mindful of the obstacles and listens closely to all of his partner's directions. Their time is longer than the first teams but since they only hit one obstacle, they end up edging the first team's score.

The crowd cheers when Kimura gives Sho and Kyoko the prompt to begin. Immediately, Sho circles to the front of the wheelchair. He kneels and Kyoko leans onto his back. The singer hoists the actress onto his back and holds her in place with his arms hooked under her thighs as she leans against his back and looks over his shoulder. Confidently, Sho steps forward and onto their colored path. Kyoko squeezes the corresponding shoulder any time he needs to turn and murmurs the directions in his ear also. The crowd goes wild as the friends complete the obstacle course in the best time ever recorded for the show and without bumping a single obstacle.

The Ishibashis join the audience in laughing at the creative and obviously superior method of maneuvering the course. Even the host can't help but chuckle.

"Well, that is certainly one way of doing it," Kimura states with a grin before he concedes that the improvised solution didn't really break any rules for the competition. Kyoko and Sho are awarded first place and the Ishibashis second while the third team is eliminated.

Music once again swells as the stage hands scramble to disassemble the front of the obstacle course and the eliminated couple take their egg ride back stage. The technicians slide out the remaining round props which includes five chairs and answer boards with six sliding windows for writing their answers.

Kimura invites the two remaining teams to the front of the stage where the two pairs of life-long friends settle into the comfortable swivel chairs. Kyoko and Yuusei sit on one side of the host and Sho and Shinichi sit on the opposite side. The music falls silent and Kimura explains the final round. He will pose three questions and each contestant will answer for themselves and for the partner. They will get a point for each matching answer for a possible six points. At the end, the team with the most collective points starting from the beginning of the game will win. As it stands and thanks to their innovative obstacle course romp, Sho and Kyoko are edging the Ishibashis by two points.

"And now for the final round of I Knew That! First question: Are you more like your mother or your father?" Kimura asks.

Kyoko flinches slightly and scribbles the less painful answer on her board before filling in the answer for Sho.

"Second question: What is your secret dream?"

This time, Sho's lips compress as he steals a glance at Kyoko.

"Final question: Who was your first crush?" the host inquires.

Kimura turns to Shinichi first who believes he is more like his father and so is Yuusei. His partner reflects his answers perfectly.

"What about you, Fuwa-kun, who are you more like?"

"My mom," he replies and Kyoko nods as she reveals the same answer in her answer board window.

"So which parent is Kyoko-san like?" Kimura adds.

Sho looks directly at his friend.

"Neither," he states firmly as he shows Kyoko his answer.

Kyoko smiles broadly at her friend even though her window reveals the word father. Being like either of her parents would be an insult. One was missing and the other was abusive and Kyoko appreciates that Sho is not willing to compare her to either one.

"So Kyoko-san, what is your secret dream?"

With a slight blush, the actress admits to wanting to be a princess. The audience giggles at her answer but cheers when Sho's window reveals the same thing. Kyoko's window for Sho reveals his plan to never wear traditional clothes every again. Sho laughs and admits that Kyoko is also correct with that wish but it isn't the one he wrote. His box cryptically says to regain my crown. Kyoko ducks her head to avoid making eye contact with her teammate at this personally telling but marvelously concealed answer.

When the Ishibashis show the answers to their second questions, Yuusei's wish matches Shinichi's prediction. They both wrote a solo singing career. Shinichi's secret desire does not match though. Yuusei wrote that the joker wants to be the straight man in a comedy team. Kyoko shakes her head because there is no way Shinichi would ever be able to succeed as the straight man. Kyoko blushes crimson though when Shinichi's answer window reveals that he wants Hikaru's wife to cook him Sunday dinner every week. Remembering their shared Sunday dinner before shopping for her gown, she glares at the joker while Yuusei starts snorting in an awkward attempt to keep from succumbing to the hysterical laughter threatening to escape his body.

Fortunately for Kyoko, the audience and, more importantly, Sho do not understand the inside joke.

Trying to regain control of the contestants, Kimura asks Yuusei who his first crush was. He states Ami-chan and Shinichi's window says the same thing. When they ask for Shinichi's first crush, his window also says Ami-chan and his best friend has the same answer again.

"Same girl?" Kimura inquires and the Ishibashis sheepishly nod.

"Yeah, fortunately, she hated both our guts so we got to stay friends," Shinichi explains with an earnest expression. The crowd laughs.

Kimura turns to Sho and asks who his first crush was.

"Ito-san, my sixth year music teacher."

"Well, Kyoko-san?"

Grinning, Kyoko flips her window to reveal Ito-san's name.

The crowd cheers wildly.

"So, Kyoko-san, for the win, who was your first crush?"

Taking a deep breath, Kyoko flips her window to reveal Sho's name. Beside her Yuusei stares at her in amazement while Shinichi covers his mouth to stop his laughter.

"Wow, that is cute. Hope it wasn't a secret," Kimura states as he turns to Sho for his answer.

With a knowing smirk, Sho flips his window where he simply wrote "ME" in large script.

The crowd erupts madly for the winning team and the host ends the show with congratulations to the winners and a statement that the normal cash prize for the winning team will be donated to the charity of the winners' choice. The lights dim after a final wave to the audience and the four finalists and the host exit the stage.

After some friendly ribbing from the Ishibashis, Kyoko succeeds in escaping with Sho back to Shoko's car. Settling into the back seat once more, the actress crosses her arms.

"I can't believe I had to admit that on television," she laments.

"You could have lied," Sho states with a grin even though he knows she never would do something she believes to be morally wrong.

"Oh, just forget it," she mutters morosely before telling Shoko how to reach her home.

The trip to her home is thankfully short. When Shoko pulls her car into a spot close to the pedestrian walk near her home, Kyoko slips from the warm vehicle and into the cold air after thanking the Akatoki manager for the ride. Before she shuts the door, Sho joins her on the sidewalk.

"You don't need to walk me to the door," the actress states, but Sho replies that he does. Realizing that the couple steps are not worth the fight, Kyoko heads towards her home.

"I had fun tonight," the musician admits as they approach the still lit entrance of the restaurant. Kyoko glances up at her childhood friend. She takes a deep breath. She decides to be honest.

"Me too," the actress replies with a soft smile.

Sho grins and takes a step towards Kyoko with the intention of kissing her good-night. A small hand touches his chest.

"Good night, Shotaro," Kyoko murmurs and then is gone as she slips through the door and away from any possible complications.

"Night, Kyoko," the blond calls to the closed door before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his duster and meandering back to the car.

* * *

**A/N: This was the chapter that would not end. It just kept growing and I could not seem to thwart its desire to be more than it was intended. Ah well, I hope that you enjoyed the silly game show. I have no clue if there is a program like this out there anywhere since I am not a game show fan. I suffer through Jeopardy when my in-law visits, and I vaguely remember the Price is Right from when I was home sick from school as a kid but that would be my only exposures. Anyway, the real reason for this note is that I wish to place a warning here which will also be repeated in the next chapter. This story will be changing maturity levels soon. I want folks to be aware of this change so that no one is surprised. - Me**


	84. Ruby Prince III

**Ruby Prince Revisitted**

Jeremy Johnson hangs up the phone on the desk and closes his schedule function on his PDA. The American leans back on his chair and grins. He has just secured a last minute appearance this evening for his charge on a wildly popular entertainment program that does in-depth interviews and reports on the most trendy of people, products and fads. The sneaky manager had overheard another Akatoki manager lamenting the illness of his client today and that he is going to have to cancel her appearance on Trendz! Johnson has been attempting to secure an spot for Koga for months on the program with no success. An opportunely placed call soon after the original celebrity's manager called to cancel led to the last minute offer.

The tickled manager offers himself another audible congratulation as the fax machine on the side of the desk hums to life. Absently, the American reaches for the incoming page since he is expecting details about the appearance to arrive. A quick scan of the first line of the facsimile is enough to inform Johnson that it is not intended for his eyes. This does not prevent the manager from reading the entire sheet from Queen Records.

With his good mood now gone, Jeremy cusses at the initial release numbers for Fuwa Sho's newest single. The song has garnered more sales in one week than even any of his previously incredible popular works.

"Damn it," he mutters as he tosses the paper towards the back of the desk. The message skims the desk, reaches the back edge, and falls to the floor behind the large piece of office furniture.

"What do we have to do to beat this blasted singer?" he rants to the empty room before storming from the office. The sound of the slamming door echoes through the hallways of Akatoki.

* * *

"Tell me that you did not plan this," Kingo Kurayami bites into his cell phone as he resists the urge to cuss at his long time friend and colleague. With only a quarter of his attention on the long winded explanation in his ear, the fuming director glares across the set at his assembled cast who are taking a break even though he does not feel that they deserve one. Filming today has not gone as smoothly as recent days. The set has been plagued with a number of strange lighting and camera issues which have put them behind the schedule that Dark outlined for the day.

On top of the technical delays, the director has been unhappy with a number of the acting scenes. Only Ren and Chiori have avoided any "no good" calls during filming. Dark unkindly suspects that the only reason they have not had issues is because their parts are the smallest on the episode. Even Kyoko, who was flawless through the entire filming day yesterday, has needed re-focused and scolded for losing her character.

Dark's eyes land on Ren and Kyoko for a moment. The young actor appears to be offering some sort of encouragement to the slightly upset actress who is sitting on one of the folding chairs with her legs drawn up to her chest in the perfect picture image of distressed dismay.

"Whatever," Dark suddenly states into his phone as he interrupts the long winded dialog from Takarada Lory. "I'll deal with it," he intones right before he snaps shut his phone. Tossing the offending device onto a nearby table, the director heads towards the set barking the name of his head wardrobe technician and head make-up artist.

They both scurry to meet the director. He rubs his hand over his face then sighs.

"How much unlike himself can you two make Ren appear with the stuff you have on sight?"

The make-up artist breaks into a brilliant grin at the challenge behind the question. The wardrobe head just nods and says she can make something work.

"Good. You two did an excellent job on the Snow Bride. I hope you can impress me again," the director states as he strides away from the temporarily rendered speechless women.

Purposefully, Dark stalks towards LoveMe number one and her handsome companion. He pulls his script from his back pocket as he meets them and snaps it against Ren's chest. Kyoko startles slightly at the sudden invasion by the director while Ren's hands automatically grab the book against his chest.

"You need to do the part of Yamaguchi," the director states without any explanation. "Start reviewing and after the next scene, report to wardrobe."

Perplexed, Ren nods reflexively.

Without another word to the actor, the director turns and begins issuing loud order as he changes the order of the scenes to still be filmed so that the only remaining scene which requires Ren's participation is next. The set erupts into a whirlwind of activity as technicians hasten to change lighting, scenery and sound equipment.

Silently, Kyoko watches her senpai rifling through the script in order to cement the dialog in his mind. A moment of excitement courses through her body as she realizes that she will get to see the actor she admires so much do something she has not seen before this. He has only a limited time to develop his own take on the character, learn the lines and blocking and also perform in a manner that will please their exacting director. It is a challenge Kyoko hopes to see Ren rise to meet and defeat.

The excitement skittering like electricity through the actress' system suddenly coalesces into a nervous ball of energy in her stomach. She gasps as she suddenly remembers a very important fact that she had forgotten in her excitement. Kyoko's eyes grow large as she tries to decide if it will be easier or harder to dance as Takako with Ren playing Yamaguchi instead of the previous actor. A blush creeps slowly up the teens neck and cheeks as she thinks about dancing naked for Ren. The actress squeaks and scrambles from her chair.

"It's Takako dancing for Yamaguchi," she silently reminds herself as she retreats into the shadows to attempt to calm her nerves.

Kyoko is still in the darkened shadows when the director starts filming the next scene. Although she is normally quite approachable, not a single technician bothers the young actress who has withdrawn to the darkest area of the studio. The teen actress has been even higher strung than normal today because of being anxious about her final scene being filmed and the change with the casting has only made the situation all the more stressful for the actress.

"Hey, princess," Koga whispers softly as he slides quietly onto the long, sturdy table where Kyoko is sitting.

"Why are you hiding in the dark?" the actor inquires as he drapes himself comfortably across the table and leans close to Kyoko's ear.

Since the filming requires them to be as quiet as possible, Kyoko does not immediately move away from her newest friend. The actress pauses for a moment before turning her head and whispering her concerns about dancing for the filming and now about the anxiety of dancing for a Yamaguchi being played by Ren.

Koga grins and leans closer.

"You're forgetting something," he whispers.

"Eh?" Kyoko responds as she tilts her head slightly and confusion creeps across her expression.

Koga chuckles and leans even closer to Kyoko's ear until he is touching her thin shoulder with his chest. Kyoko leans a bit back from him and Hiromune chuckles again.

"Yeah, you're forgetting that you are not dancing for Ren or even for Yamaguchi. You are dancing for me. Well, really Takako is dancing for Akahiko. Don't think about the dancing. Concentrate on why Takako is doing it and let your body do what it needs to do. You will be just as devastatingly impressive as you always are."

Kyoko leans a bit farther away from Hiro's large frame but offers him a soft smile and a whispered thank you. Her hand briefly touches Koga's arm for just the barest moment when she thanks the older actor but then Kyoko withdraws to what she believes to be a more socially acceptable distance.

"No problems, Kyoko," Hiro replies quietly. "Friends help each other, right?"

Kyoko nods and grins because she completely agrees. Koga grins back at the teen with his natural, lopsided smile that lacks the sex appeal of his normal smiles and smirks. Both celebrities turn their attention towards the set where the completion of the scene is finally ending despite Dark's numerous stoppages to fix minuet issues. Kyoko steals one last look at her still contentedly smiling co-star and for the first time in her acquaintance with him, she finds herself thinking that Koga has a very good looking smile.

* * *

"Final Scene!" calls Kingo sharply when he sees his new Yamaguchi moving towards the stage.

"Wow," mutters Chiori as she watches the normally almost painfully gorgeous Tsuruga Ren approach the stage looking anything but gorgeous. Although unable to cover his towering height, the wardrobe head has effectively padded the actor's body so that he appears much more stocky then his natural physic. His clothes are immaculate but still seem to border on being sloppy since the tucking of his shirt is less crisp and his pants seem just a bit off in their tailoring.

The calculated appearance of his wardrobe is nothing compared to the make-up artist's job. She has outdone even her impressive work on Kyoko for the Snow Bride. With the addition of some minor latex and ample shading, the professional has aged Ren about twenty years. A long, thin, white scar has been applied along his jaw line giving the illusion that the clan head received a major facial injury a long time ago. Ren sports a wig that has scattered gray hair throughout it and heavier concentration of lighter hair along his temples. The hair is slicked smooth and falls just beyond the actors shoulders but not quite long enough to be pulled back at the nape of his neck. He even wears a dull gray pair of contacts.

"You better hope you age better in real life," Kijima teases Ren as he slaps him on the shoulder. "Otherwise, your days as a heart throb are definitely numbered."

Considering his genetics and his parents' still devastating looks at twice his age, Ren just smiles and shakes his head.

In order to familiarize Ren with his surprise part, Kingo has the participants in the last scene complete a dry run of general blocking and dialog for the scene but skips the actual dance. The director has them pick up the scene from the point where Yamaguchi pulls Takako from the floor and the completion of the scene. Once Dark feels comfortable with Ren's grasp of the scene, he approaches the substitute clan head and beckons him towards the back of the set. The director quietly speaks to the tall young man about expressions and the actor finally nods in understanding.

Kingo exits the set and calls for positions. He nervously rubs his hand through his already messy hair and offers a prayer that this will work.

Surprisingly, the director only calls one NG in the initial exchange of the filming. With the camera rolling, everyone in the audience takes a silent breath as Takako enters the set once more to the sound of seductive music and her ankle bell. Kyoko performs the part flawlessly right up until her attention actually focuses on the clan head Takako is attempting to seduce. Despite all the make-up and the gray contacts Ren wears, Kyoko still stiffens slightly for a split second when her eyes meet the smoldering gaze of the Emperor of the Night. Immediately, Kyoko shoves Takako's personality to the forefront again as a shield against the heat in her senpai's eyes. The Ito clan heart abandons herself into the moment as Kyoko forces her character to bloom even further into existence. The seductive movements become even more smooth and taunting as Takako steals a single glance at the Ruby Prince for whom she is ultimately dancing. Her love and desire shines through and the camera captures every moment.

For a moment, Ren stands transfixed as he basks in the glow. His body reacts on an almost primal level and he scrambles desperately to shove forward his hastily constructed character as his only defense against the power of the dancer attempting to dominate his own performance. Unable to resist because his character did not have time to breath and live in his own mind, Ren finds himself trembling ever so slightly as he reaches forward and pulls the supplicated dancer from the floor. He presses the softest of kisses on her forehead. Barely suppressing a groan because the woman he loves is pressed naked against his body, Ren reaches for the blanket and expertly covers the teen to protect her modesty.

The switchblade shimmers for a moment in Ren's hand before his character frees the Ruby Prince from his bonds. Koga scrambles to remove his gag.

"What have you done?" he intones accusingly.

"Protected what is mine," Takako replies with more passion and force than she showed in the rehearsal.

In that moment, her eyes meet Yamaguchi's eyes. The older clan head nods more with his eyes than his neck.

"Now follow me," the Ito Princess commands the man she bared everything in order to protect. Wordlessly, the police officer follows her.

Koga and Kyoko exit the set while Ren and the extra complete the scene. Kingo calls cut and immediately calls for the playback.

"That felt completely different," Chiori whispers from her place behind the rest of the cast.

"Yeah," Kijima replies. "Definitely different. Different and somehow better."

In the darkness behind the set, Koga turns from Kyoko as she scrambles into her clothing while hiding behind some boxes. The actor offers her congratulations on the scene from over his shoulder. Kyoko mutters that she hopes that they do not need to do it again.

"No way," Koga replies. "You were perfect."

"Listen to the man," Ren adds as he steps into the darkened corner from the stage. "He is right. You were perfect."

Kyoko pokes her head out over the top of the box.

"Really? Perfect?"

Both males nod and the actress sighs lustily.

"Thank goodness. I never want to do that again."

Koga chuckles and Ren shakes his head. Ren raises his hand and touches the side of Kyoko's head in a gentle caress of comfort. This time, Hiro does not interrupt the quiet moment. Instead, he just turns and silently leaves. His shoulders slump ever so slightly as he is reminded just how empty his life actually is.

* * *

"I'm sorry that we didn't have time to have dinner before your next job," Ren apologizes to his companion as she grabs the convenience store lunch box from the back seat of Ren's car.

"It's okay, Ren," Kyoko assures her senpai for the third time. "You needed the time to remove your make-up before you left the studio."

"Well, make sure you eat your meal, such as it is," the actor states in an amusing reversal of roles.

Kyoko promises to eat it at her first break. Ren confirms once more that Kyoko has a ride home from her guest appearance this evening and the actress assures him that Sawara-san secured one of the bodyguard chauffeurs to take her home.

"I could stay and take you home," Ren offers.

Although Kyoko is tickled by the offer, she shakes her head.

"This appearance was scheduled to take about four hours. It's just a guest appearance on this new drama. There is no need for you to hang around for that. I would feel bad if you remained all that time. You should go home and sleep. You have a modeling shoot this weekend, right? You don't want to look tired for that," she gently scolds.

"Okay, Kyoko," Ren replies with a silly grin on his face. "I will go home to bed. You sleep well tonight too."

"Night, Ren," Kyoko replies with a happy smile of her own before climbing from the car and hurrying into the studio building.

The actor watches the teen slip through the door before he pulls back into traffic and heads home. He is fulling expecting visions of Kyoko dancing seductively to haunt his dreams.

* * *

During a break about half way through her appearance, Kyoko slips into one of the green rooms near the set. She is startled to find the lounge already occupied by her green-eyed co-star and his manager. Kyoko enthusiastically greets both men as she pulls her dinner from the small refrigerator. She sits the package on the table and removes the plastic cover.

Kyoko glances at Koga a couple times while she retrieves her bottle of tea from the refrigerator also. The actor seems a bit withdrawn and lacks the sparkle in his eyes that Kyoko has noticed with more and more frequency the longer she knows him. Kyoko opens her tea and takes a sip. Her eyes narrow when Koga's manager hands the actor a half empty bottle from the pocket of his suit. The actor docilely drinks and finishes the bottle. He drops the spent container on the cushion beside him on the couch.

The actress is about to ask if her friend is okay when one of the production staff burst into the room.

"We need you back on the set right now, Kyoko-san," she states in a mild panic. "There was something wrong with the last scene so we need to do part of it again."

Kyoko nods, replaces her drink and untouched meal into the refrigerator and issues a polite good-bye to Koga and Johnson.

"We need to go too," the manager states as he nudges Koga into standing also. "Koga's got an appearance at studio B tonight. Maybe we will see you after he finishes?"

"Maybe," Kyoko replies as she follows the production assistant from the room.

Ten minutes later, while Kyoko is redoing her character's police interrogation scene and Koga is suffering through the first part of his two segment interview with the annoyingly clingy host of Trendz!, a pair of hands withdraw the teen actress' still uneaten meal and her tea. After a few drops of clear liquid are dropped into the bottle of tea, a couple more drops are sprinkled over the food in her lunch box. The meal and drink are then replaced in the refrigerator as if nothing ever happened. Once the meal is secured in its starting position, the same hands collect the large bag that Kyoko normally carries with her from its place beside her soft leather coat. The hands sort through the bag in search of her cell phone. The electronic is turned off and placed in a pocket. Noticing the GPS watch that Kyoko removed in order to perform her current part, the hands remove it from the bag also.

Five hours later when the LME bodyguard who was supposed to pick up Kyoko follows the signal for the GPS tracking device which Takarada Lory activated remotely, he will find the shattered phone and the cracked watch wiped clean and discarded under a bush near the studio parking lot. Kyoko is no where in the vicinity.

* * *

**A/N: This serves as a final warning. The rating for this story will be bumped with the posting of the next chapter. If you are uncomfortable reading more mature stories, please skip the next two chapters. I will try to provide a more T rated summary after these two chapters are posted. - me**


	85. Nowhere Left But Up

**A/N: This serves as a warning, this fiction has been changed from a T rating to an M because of the plot occurrence in this chapter. Please be aware of this change. I have struggled with this decision for a long time (especially since this chapter has been written for over half a year while waiting for the story to catch up to it). There is nothing truly explicit in this chapter, but it does feature a very mature topic, and I decided, after input from a reliable and respected source (thanks AB), that this is most likely not appropriate for a T rated fiction. If you wish to continue reading this story but are uncomfortable with this more mature topic, please skip this chapter (and most likely the next one). - Me  
**

* * *

**Nowhere Left But Up  
**

Despite her pounding and strangely fuzzy mind, Kyoko slowly realizes that things are definitely not right. In fact, they are as far from right as they can possibly be. Without even opening her eyes, she knows that she is not in her room above the Darumaya. She is assuredly not in her own simple futon on the floor of her bedroom. Instead, her left side rests against what might be the most comfortable mattress she has ever used, and her whole body is encased in sumptuous silken sheets. The fact that she can feel the silk slither against her entire body is lost on the actress as she finds herself unable to form a linear mental pattern with the cacophony of her own confused and racing thoughts combined with the disruption from the continuous rumbling behind her.

Shifting slightly, Kyoko whimpers softly as her stomach and hip muscles protest the movement. Her breath begins to quiver in rapid succession as uncontrolled anxiety begins to settle into her body. Her eyes finally focus. In the dimly shadowed room, Kyoko recognizes nothing about the blank wall in her line of vision. She begins to shake as she rolls onto her back and pushes herself into a sitting position. Another whimper slips from her lips in response to the answering ache in her body and head. The silken sheets and thick comforter pool in her lap while exposing her bare chest. Goosebumps pebble down her uncovered arms.

"Where am I," she whispers fearfully as her shaking hands pull the sheet to cover her naked body once more. Finally realizing that the thrumming sound is actually coming from the other side of the comfortable mattress and not from inside her fuzzy head, Kyoko scrambles from the large bed. She drags the sheet with her as her barely contained fear blossoms into unfurled panic. Her feet sink into thick carpet, and she awkwardly stumbles. Her limbs feel lifeless and weak, and her legs tremble in their effort to keep her supported. For some unknown reason, Kyoko's mind is cloudy and continues to resist collected thought.

Kyoko's eyes travel quickly over the naked form of Koga Hiromune snoring loudly on the other side of the bed. Her escape from the bed with the sheet has fully exposed his tanned and well muscled body. Although waking naked beside one of the three most desired men in Japan is a fantasy for many teens and young women, Kyoko is not one of those who embraces the desire. The panic that has been building unchecked in her system finally erupts from her body in the form of a blood curdling scream as she backs away from the bed until her uncovered backside bumps into the cool, smooth wall.

As the assaulting scream fills the bedroom with its reverberation, Koga startles awake. He moans and grabs his head.

"What the fuck!" he cusses as his other fumbling hand seeks the lamp on the nightstand.

With a simple touch, the actor bathes the room in the soft glow of light. He winces at the intrusion of the glow which only adds to the pounding headache and nausea crashing in waves over his body. Trying to focus through the worst hangover he has had in seemingly forever, the actor turns to discover the source of the horrible racket that woke him. Hiromune blinks rapidly as he attempts to focus on the slight female wrapped in his cream-colored sheet. His thick, matching comforter hangs precariously on the bottom of the bed and is mostly bunched on the floor at her feet. Wincing once more, Koga closes his eyes.

"Please stop screaming," he pleads in a husky, moaning voice as his one hand moves unconsciously through his hair.

His request seems to have no affect on the piercing sound. Koga opens his blood-shot, green eyes once more as he focuses on the incredibly loud teen across the room. His vision wavers momentarily. Fleetingly, he hopes Akatoki put a lot of insulation between their apartments. If not, his neighbors are going to have a fit. In all his years, he cannot ever remember any of his bed-buddies acting in this manner. The young actor is at a temporary loss about how to handle the situation, but he realizes that he needs to get the awful racket to stop before his brain explodes. On unsteady feet, Hiromune climbs from his bed and starts to approach the still screaming figure. At the bottom of the bed, he stops, and in amazement and shock, his eyes widen.

"Kyoko?" he mutters in confusion as he finally realizes who the hysterical female actually is.

When Koga utters her name, Kyoko's scream suddenly ends. The piercing screech gives way to utter silence. The quiet is a welcome blessing for the actor, and he sighs in relief.

Kyoko's eyes widen and her lips tremble as tears begin streaming down her cheeks. Confusion reigns rampant through her system as she tries to remember how she arrived in this awful situation. No matter how hard she concentrates, she can't seem to picture anything that would help. The last clear memory she can find is from the taping last evening, but the teen actress is startled to find that she cannot even remember the end of her work commitment on her guest appearance on the police drama. Everything is just blank. She begins to shake even more as another wave of weakness washes over her body. Her head aches and her stomach clenches as she tries to make her fuzzy and resistant organ obey her wishes. Her limbs shake in a combination of fear and drugged lethargy.

Hiromune takes another step towards the distraught teen which causes Kyoko to start sobbing in earnest as she slams her eyes shut once more. As if the situation is not bad enough, the actress can not understand how her co-star can move about so comfortably while naked in mixed company. The embarrassed and distressed female shudders and leans heavily on the wall for its support as she clutches her makeshift cover more fiercely to her body.

Unaware that his lack of modesty is only making the situation worse, the actor moves towards his companion once more. Hearing his movement because her eyes are still tightly clasped closed, Kyoko whimpers once more as she uses the wall as a guide to move away from her approaching co-star. Her hand encounters the door frame of the entrance to Koga's bathroom. Desperate to escape, Kyoko scrambles for the handle. Finding the handle just as Hiromune's hands gently brush her bare arms, the actress yells a denial which arrests his attempt to touch her further.

Repeating a rapid series of "no", she clamors through the bathroom door. Hiro just stares in confusion at the now closed door. He hears the lock engage and then a small thump as Kyoko places her back against the door and slides to the floor. Soft sobs stab through the fog of Koga's hangover as he places his hand on the closed door.

"Kyoko," he murmurs softly. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

His only answer is even louder sobbing.

Miserable and unsure of what to do about the situation, Koga backs away from his locked bathroom door and sinks onto the end of his bed. Closing his eyes, flashes of his drunken actions last night shift through his thoughts. Fleeting images of the television station, the ride home in a cab, and the time in his apartment shift through his bleary memory.

"Oh, fuck, no," he mutters as he turns his head to his sheets as if to find something to deny the images haunting his mind. Unfortunately, the stains on the light toned bedding offer no solace.

"Ah man, Kyoko," he whispers as he remembers a particularly disturbing memory. Horrified, his fingertips touch the small dried blood stain in the middle of the other crusted fluids on the ruined silk. "I'm so sorry," he adds as his stomach clenches with guilt and nausea that has nothing to do with his alcohol consumption last evening.

Resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, Koga's shoulders begin to shake. He moans in misery, and tears run unchecked down his cheeks as he realizes that he might just have broken the only pure and truly good thing that has ever touched his miserable life.

* * *

A long time later, Koga finally regains just enough control of his emotions to realize that he desperately needs to use the bathroom. He glances once towards the locked door to the only toilet in his apartment but quickly realizes that there is no way he can request Kyoko allow him into the small room. Instead, he heads to his kitchen to relieve himself in the sink. When he addresses his immediate physical need, the actor once more finds evidence of his unplanned activities of the previous night. Wadding wet paper towels in his shaking hands, Koga attempts to wash the dried shame from his body. He then disdainfully pitches the used towels towards the sink.

Now clean, the actor sinks into a wooden chair at his small kitchen table. The hard surface is cool against his naked skin but he never notices. The distressed actor rests his elbows on the table and again takes his throbbing head into his hands. Trying to shift once more through the alcohol induced fuzz from yesterday evening, Koga desperately tries to discover how this could have happened. Vaguely, he remembers joking in the TBM hallway with Kyoko after his interview. The image of her slightly off kilter behavior never registered in his drunken mind last evening, but he now suspects something was already seriously wrong with her at that point. He had been hopelessly plastered, and she had been strangely giddy and even affectionate. He should have noticed something was amiss, but given his state, he never stood a chance.

Koga groans and wishes he had some of his pain killers which, unfortunately, are also locked in his bathroom with the distraught teen actress.

Guilt stabs him in the gut as he realizes that checking on the scared young woman in his bathroom should take precedence over his aching head. Stumbling back into his bedroom, Hiro approaches his bathroom door. He softly knocks on the door.

"Kyoko," he coaxes softly. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

"Go away," replies the muffled response from the other side of the door. "Please... just go away."

Once again left staring uselessly at his closed bedroom door, Koga wonders what he should do next. He tries once more to draw his co-star out of his bathroom, but she again refuses. Hiromune wracks his mind as he tries to think of what he can do next. His body hums with the need to take some type of action to correct the problem, but the only solution he can think of is to break down the door. Although the actor is pretty sure he could break the lock with some physical effort, he doubts that would make Kyoko inclined to trust him anymore. In fact, it would probably just traumatize her more.

The actor suddenly has a bright idea and begins searching for the actress' things. He finds his silken shirt which is missing a few buttons and her wrinkled little dress on the floor in his living room. Koga takes a steadying breath as he picks up the discarded article of clothing and is greeted with an unbidden image of the two celebrities kissing passionately as he presses the actress against his living room wall. In the suddenly clear memory, the young actress moaned and shuddered in response to his attentions. With renewed fervor, the actor searches the rest of the room for a purse or cell phone belonging to Kyoko. He does not find either.

Once more entering his bedroom, Hiro rips a pair of well-worn sweatpants from his drawer and pulls them into place. He gently folds Kyoko's dress slightly and lays it on the dresser.

"I found your dress, Kyoko," he offers softly. "Do you want it?"

Kyoko offers no response and Hiromune can hear her hiccuping along with the softest sounds of continuing tears. Koga sighs again. His eyes travel once more around his bedroom before he grabs his discarded pants from the floor beside the bed. From the pocket, he pulls his cell phone. He frowns as he notices that the phone has the power turned off. This is disturbing for the actor. He never turns off his phone unless he is filming. Koga attempts to turn on his phone but nothing happens. He shakes it and presses the on button repeatedly. Finally, he flips the device and opens the back to discover that the battery is missing. Staring at the offending electronic device, the actor regretfully realizes that he has no numbers to call to get help for Kyoko. He does not know how to reach Kanae or Chiori who he believes are good friends with Kyoko. He can't even contact her special and overly-protective senpai, Ren. Short of calling LME, Koga cannot think of any way of reaching the people closest to Kyoko. Unsure if the distressed actress would want him contacting her agency for such a personal matter, Koga cusses at the only option remaining.

The actor stalks from his bedroom and across the living room to a small writing desk. Digging through a number of papers, he pulls a small bound book provided to all Akatoki celebrities from the bottom of the pile. Flipping to the correct page, he dials the number for Aki Shoko.

Just a few blocks to the East, Shoko's cell phone bursts into life. Groggily, the manager answers the phone from her reclining position on Sho's living room couch.

"Aki Shoko?" Hiromune asks hesitantly.

The sultry manager confirms her identity through her sleepy fog.

"I need to reach Fuwa. This is Koga Hiromune."

Shoko glances across the room towards Sho's closed bedroom door. Her charge had spent the better part of the night storming through his apartment in an uncontrollable rage laced with an unhealthy level of fear. Exhausted, he had only fallen asleep about half an hour ago. The sun is not even contemplating rising yet and the manager firmly believes that Sho needs to get all the rest he can because once he awakens he will be right back where he was before he slept.

"I'm sorry, Koga-san. Now is not a really good time. Can I take a message?" the manager offers. Unless it involves hearing news on Kyoko, there is nothing short of a family death that would currently convince Shoko to disturb her teen-aged charge.

"Look, I don't care if he is getting his rocks polished by all the members of Vie Ghoul or taking a crap or whatever. I need to talk to him. NOW. It has to do with Kyoko."

Hearing the magic word, Shoko suddenly offers to get him immediately. Still a bit groggy and unstable on her own tired feet, Sho's manager stumbles into her charge's bedroom. She shakes the soundly sleeping musician while pleading that he wake. When the teen finally opens his eyes and stops whining, Shoko thrusts her phone at him. He calls a sleepy greeting into the phone. For a few moments, the rocker listens in silence as the lethargy of sleep falls from his body. His eyes flash with rage and Shoko shudders at his expression.

"I'll be right there," he barks into the phone before ending the call.

"Fucking bastard!" the teen curses as he scrambles from his rumpled bed. Using the first clothes he finds, he dons a pair of dirty jeans and slams his feet into a pair of sneakers without even bothering with socks. Grabbing the first clean shirt in his closet, the angry youth demands that Shoko take him to the Akatoki agency maintained housing for acting.

A bit unsure of the request, Fuwa's manager still complies. She drives him the couple of blocks to the secure building. The car ride is tense and silent. Using his company identification card, Sho keys into the lobby of the building with his manager trailing him fearfully. After a short elevator ride, the musician stomps down the opulent hallway and pounds violently on the door to Koga's apartment.

The actor barely has time to unlatch the door when the musician slams it the rest of the way open. Shoving the more muscular actor from his path, the younger celebrity storms into the room. After a quick glance around the flat allows him to realize that Koga's apartment is exactly like his own, Sho heads directly into the actor's bedroom as if he owns the place. The musician raps soundly on the bathroom door.

"Please, just leave me alone," comes the quiet but no longer sobbing request from the other side of the door.

"Oi, open the damn door, Kyoko. Open it or I'll break it down," threatens Sho.

"Sho?" comes the confused voice from the bathroom.

"Yeah, now open the door."

For a moment, there is no sound. Then, the lock clicks, and the door slowly slips open to reveal the slight form of his childhood friend wrapped in a rumpled silken sheet. Immediately noticing her lack of attire as well as her blood shot eyes and red nose, Sho freezes for a heartbeat. Silently he vows to kill the green-eyed bastard as he closes his eyes for a moment to regain control of his emotions. Despite the vicious images cycling through his mind, the musician realizes that now is not the time for violence. Kyoko needs him more then his fury needs satisfaction. It is a surprisingly mature decision on the young rocker's part. Opening his eyes once more, the musician feels the knife twist in his stomach at the guilt and shame clearly evident in Kyoko's posture and expression.

"I... I'm..." starts Kyoko as she bows her head in an attempt to apologize for him having to come and save her and for her untenable position that is disrupting his life.

"Don't say it," Sho orders more sharply than he intends as he steps forward and wraps his arms around the distressed teen. He already knows what she is going to say. There is no way the musician could stand to hear the woman he loves apologize for something that so obviously was not her fault. The situation is not one for which a woman should ever apologize but being Kyoko, she would try. Sho sighs and pulls his friend tighter against his body. Suddenly unable to stop herself from sobbing onto her childhood friend's chest, Kyoko once again loses herself in heart-wrenching tears.

Tenderly, as if he were handling the most delicate crystal, Sho gently rubs Kyoko's back while whispering all the nonsensical words of comfort that he never even realized he knew.

"Sho-chan..." sobs Kyoko against his chest, and the blond swallows as he fights back his own desire to cry. For ages, he has wanted Kyoko to truly accept him again but this is not even remotely how he wanted it to happen.

"Come on, Kyoko," he whispers gently as he gathers his friend closer. He carefully collects the edges of the silk sheet and then scoops Kyoko into his arms like a princess. Another stab of guilt jabs the musician in the gut as he realizes that only a few years ago that being carried in his arms like a princess would have been a dream come true for this girl. Sho scowls. He too has recently entertained a few indulgent fantasies of carrying Kyoko in a similar fashion. Of course, it always involved him carrying her into a hotel room or his bedroom. Sho never would have imagined that the first chance he received to fulfill his little dream would actually involve carrying her out of some other man's bedroom.

Moving from the bedroom and back into the living room, Kyoko buries her face against her childhood friend as he pauses to stare viciously at Koga.

"I would suggest staying out of my sight from now on Koga, or I might forget that Akatoki threatened to fire me if we had a physical altercation. In fact, firing would be nothing compared to the jail term I would be expecting after our next meeting. Understood?"

Nodding in response to the only partially veiled threat on his life, Koga watches silently as Fuwa and his manager leave his apartment with Kyoko still sniffing softly in the musician's arms. After the door slams shut, the only sound from the apartment is the muted sound of glass shattering.

* * *

In the silence of the elevator, Shoko offers to retrieve her car and meet Sho at the service entrance at the back of the building. In the past, they had used the same path from Fuwa's apartment building to escape the building unnoticed. Since the two Akatoki buildings appear identical, the manager suspects that the rear entrance here will be just as well concealed.

Just a few minutes later, Sho crawls into the backseat of Shoko's vehicle after sitting Kyoko in first. Once he joins her, the musician once more maneuvers the unresponsive actress into his arms. He pulls her against his chest. The actress sigh and rests her head against his shoulder. Before they reach the end of the alley, the exhausted, emotionally spent, and still slightly drugged teen actress has fallen asleep.

Shoko pauses at the intersection and watches in the rear view mirror as her charge places a feathery kiss on Kyoko's forehead. Fuwa takes a steadying breath.

"You should take us to your apartment, Shoko," he suggests quietly.

His manager frowns slightly. The manager owns an expensive flat across town in an upscale district. Her father had purchased the place for her when she decided to become a talent manager instead of pursuing a career as a celebrity. He had wanted to reward her mature choice and thought the trendy apartment would be the perfect gift. Her father was right; the manager loves her apartment. Sho is also right; her home is significantly more private then his flat. Shoko knows that carrying the actress into her secure apartment would be a lot less likely to be noticed then if Sho took Kyoko to his own. It would also avoid the Akatoki employees from violating their verbal agreement with LME in regards to Kyoko's reputation.

"We really should take her to a clinic," Shoko suggests even as she pulls into traffic in the direction of her home.

"No, we'll take her to your place first," counters the musician. "We can give her a quiet and safe place to decide what she wants to do."

The blond teen brushes his one hand tenderly through Kyoko's lightened hair. The soft locks slide smoothly through his roughened fingertips. An expression of sadness and regret settles on the young man's face.

"She's always been very leery about sharing her problems with others. I am not sure she will want to go to a clinic. They might make her report it to the police or something and I can't see her wanting to do that."

"Sho, she really needs to see doctor. What if he hurt her? Also, I somehow doubt Kyoko is on the pill. If Koga didn't use protection, there are other issues to worry about too. Sicknesses? What if she gets pregnant?"

Sho cringes at the thought of Kyoko carrying Koga's child.

"A clinic can help her. They can give her a morning after pill, and they can make sure that she isn't, well... damaged."

Sho shakes his head once more.

"No, take us to your house," Sho stubbornly replies. "We'll decide about a clinic there."

His manager may not like the decision, but she does not know the actress well. As such and despite all his idiot moves in the past, she feels that Sho is more likely to be right in knowing Kyoko's wishes than she is.

Twenty minutes later, Shoko opens her front door, and Sho carries Kyoko into the dim interior. He moves directly to his manager's couch and plants himself in place with Kyoko still sleeping against his shoulder. The musician settles his sleeping friend comfortably into his lap and closes his own eyes. Exhaustion washes across Sho, and his breathing slows as he too reaches for oblivion. Shoko continues deeper inside her flat to change clothes from the rumpled items she has been wearing since yesterday. When she returns, she stops to stare tenderly at the two teens asleep on her couch. Her heart clenches as she realizes how very young the two friends truly are. As they sleep, the two teens from Kyoto truly look like the innocent and peaceful youth they should be. She shakes her head as she realizes that neither one has been a child in a long time no matter what they look like. The beautiful but weary woman suddenly feels not only tired but old. Placing a soft fleece throw over the pair, the manager yawns and heads to her room for some additional rest.

Not long after Shoko withdraws to her bedroom, Kyoko awakens again in a strange, dark place. Once more, panic grips her body. She struggles lightly, and Sho murmurs in protest.

Recognition and memory awaken in Kyoko's mind, and she realizes that she is resting in Sho's arms.

"Sho?" she whispers as she shakes his shoulder lightly.

The musician groans slightly but still opens his eyes.

"Need something, Kyoko?" he mutters as he tightens his arms around the actress and rests his chin against her head. He breaths deeply and closes his eyes once more.

"Um, yeah. Where am I?"

"Shoko's apartment."

"Can you let me up?" Kyoko pleads.

Sho grins evilly and replies no. Even as he says it though, his arms loosen, and he slides Kyoko onto the couch beside him. He can feel the young woman shaking slightly as if she is cold. He leaves his arm around her shoulder and pulls her against him. He even shifts the soft blanket so that it covers her more thoroughly.

"Need anything else?" he asks as he wonders if she wants to talk about what happened to her. Although he dreads the thought of hearing any details, he is willing to try to listen to her if she is willing to talk. Sho doubts she will though. Kyoko never was one for burdening others with her problems.

Surprisingly, the musician does still know his childhood friend. She doesn't want to talk. Instead, she hesitantly asks if she can have a bath. Sho explains that Shoko has a bathroom off the hallway with a shower. He helps her to stand because she is still unsteady on her feet and he keeps her hand as he leads her down the hallway. The singer turns on the light and holds open the door to the bathroom. Kyoko continues to stand at the entrance into the bathroom. Her body trembles slightly as she finds herself unable to let go of Sho's hand. The actress stares longingly at the shower but does not step into the room. Instead, she bows her head dejectedly.

Unsure what he is supposed to do, Sho tries to let go of her hand, but as his grasp loosens, Kyoko's hold clamps tighter in desperation.

Uncertain of how to respond to the awkward moment, both celebrities just stand there silently until finally Sho breaks the silence.

"Come on, let's start your shower," he mumbles as he gently pulls her into the bathroom behind him.

Sho slides the frosted glass door on the shower to the right. Keeping a hold of Kyoko's small hand with his left one, the musician uses his free right hand to turn the valve and set the water temperature. The steady thrum of falling water fills the small room.

"All ready," he intones.

Embarrassed now that she is facing dropping her only cover to climb into the water, Kyoko mumbles "ah... I... um..."

Sho snorts.

"Don't worry. I won't peek," he promises as he turns slightly away from the shower stall.

Kyoko remains still.

"Go on," Sho prods as he turns even further to look at himself in the large mirror over the sink. He makes a show of preening and admiring his reflection. "Why would I look at you when I have my own gorgeous reflection available, hmm?"

A soft sound somewhere between a derisive snort and a nervous giggle escapes from Kyoko's lips as she lets go of Sho's hand, drops the make-shift silken toga, and steps under the warm stream of water.

"Idiot," she mutters as she slides the frosted door shut.

Glancing over his shoulder at the cloudy, pale shadow of the girl he loves, Sho promises to stay with her if she wants. Kyoko valiantly tries to keep up the lighter toned banter and teases him that he is just staying in hopes of catching a glimpse of her naked body. He retorts that he isn't near that desperate as he settles on the floor beside the shower stall. Resting his head against the tiled wall, the teen wonders if he should keep teasing his friend. To him, Kyoko seems to appreciate his distractions. Unsure of what to say next, the musician slides into a safe discussion of his current music project. It is a topic on which he has no problems speaking at length.

Kyoko listens to Sho's rambling as she picks up a wash cloth and lathers body wash into it. The briefest shadow of a smile flits across Kyoko's lips as she recognizes that the body wash smells like Sho. She shakes her head at the strangely random thought. It is then that Kyoko realizes that her brain is still not responding properly. Her mind keeps skittering from thought to thought and the actress still finds herself unable to fully control her scattered consciousness. On top of the hazy horror of her waking situation, she is confused and scared because her mind has never reacted in this manner. She has never had memory issues before this. Actually looking down at her body for the first time, the teen is startled to see the physical remains of last night still on her body even though the mental pictures are missing. A single, large, bruised bite mark mars the skin on her collarbone. A couple of smaller ones are present on both her breasts. On her hips, she notices a couple scratches which she carefully cleans. Likewise, she scrubs at the blood and fluid residue dried on her inner thighs. Her skin and muscles protest in discomfort as she forcefully tries to remove any evidence of her previous activities from her body.

As Kyoko washes her slender wrists, she notices small bruises no larger then fingertips all set in a line. As she touches them, a single, fuzzy memory surfaces. She remembers passionately kissing Koga in his living room just like she did in the photo shoot at the beginning of Innocent Whispers. The exchange was aggressive just like her leather-clad Ami kissed. In the uncertain memory, Hiro responded by pushing her against the wall with her hands trapped above her head as he returned the favor that she seemed to initiate. The aggressive exchange is what left the bruises on the delicate skin. Shaken soundly by the haunting image that has surfaced, her tears begins to fall once more. Kyoko scrubs at the bruises as if to scrub the memory from her mind. Her skin reddens under the repeated and pressured rubbing of the washcloth.

The water is loud enough to cover the sounds of her renewed crying, and Sho continues his monologue unaware of Kyoko's building distress. Steam waifs from the shower and fills the small room with a hazy, wet heat. The mirror clouds while the shower door collects enough moisture to start small droplets to accumulate and race down the glass.

Hoping to distract her mind from any other sensory provoked memories, Kyoko grabs shampoo and concentrates on cleaning her hair. After rinsing, she once again lathers the washcloth and starts cleaning her body all over again. She sobs harder as she fleetingly remembers moaning in pleasure as large yet gentle hands slipped down her body. The caresses are mirrored by the pass of the wash cloth. The actress scrubs harder. Bending to clean her legs, Kyoko's lower abdominal muscles protest the movement once more, and another filmy but disturbing memory surfaces. She remembers startled green eyes clashing with her own golden ones in the same jarring moment of an unexpectedly sharp pain in the center of her being.

Kyoko falls to her knees while retching violently. She finds herself unable to stop the violent purging of her system while she huddles in the bottom of the shower stall.

Startled out of his long winded tale by the sounds of Kyoko being sick, Sho rips open the shower stall door. Not caring that his clothes are being soaked by the shower, the young man wraps his arms around Kyoko's kneeling form and holds her while she dry heaves. The stomach spasms finally subside, and Sho gathers Kyoko against him and helps her stand. He keeps repeating that it will be all right as he holds her under the slowly cooling stream of water. When that last of the soap suds trail from Kyoko's shaking body, Sho pulls the limp and almost lifeless girl from the shower and wraps her in a large, plush towel. He positions her on the closed toilet seat before retrieving the wash cloth from the shower stall. After rinsing it in cool water, the musician wipes her mouth as well as the new tear trails from Kyoko's cheeks. He then refolds and gently rests the cool cloth against the back of her neck. Sho guides Kyoko's hand to hold the washcloth in place.

The musician takes a step back and peels the soaked shirt from his body. He tosses it into the shower stall and reaches for the buttons on his jeans.

Kyoko issues a half-hearted protest at his stripping with her in the room.

"Just close your eyes for a minute, okay?" Sho responds. "I can't wear these dripping clothes out of the bathroom. I promise to cover up right away. I won't hurt you. You're safe with me, Kyoko. Trust me. I will not hurt you."

Kyoko drops the washcloth to the floor and hugs her arms around herself. Sho turns away and slips off his soaked and constricting jeans. Kicking them into the shower stall also, he grabs another towel and wraps it around his middle like a long skirt. With another towel, he quickly dries his hair before doing the same courtesy for Kyoko's short locks.

"Come on," he prods as he grabs Kyoko's hand once more and pulls her from the bathroom. This time he leads her down the hall to the guest room that serves as his room most nights. The young actress stands silently while her fingers nervously worry the edge of her damp towel cover.

Sho pulls a pair of gym shorts with a drawstring from one drawer and a dark t-shirt from the closet. He hands them to his friend before politely turning away from her. Without a moments hesitation, the emotionally spent actress drops the damp cover. Kyoko dresses quickly while Sho pulls another t-shirt from the closet and fits it over his head. He then grabs a pair of flannel lounge pants from another drawer which he pulls into place before removing his damp towel skirt. Once he too is properly attired, the musician turns to face his friend who is now sitting silently on the bed and staring at the carpet. Dropping into place beside her, Sho takes her shaking hands in his own.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" he prompts although he really doubts he can handle the details now any better then earlier. He is already firmly regretting not beating Koga into a bloody pulp when he had a chance. Once he hears the whole story, he suspects he will be tempted to return and fulfill that rage induced desire even more.

Kyoko just shakes her head. She really can't remember anything other then short snippets of the evening and she desperately wishes to keep it that way. The teen worries that if she verbalizes what she does remember that more memories will surface. Considering the disturbing nature of the fleeting memories she retains, Kyoko would prefer to remain in the dark. Seeking comfort, the actress leans her head onto Sho's shoulder. He notices that Kyoko is back to trembling. For the first time, the musician realizes that she is most likely cold because she is in shock. He suggests that she crawl under the covers to get warm. Docilely, Kyoko follows his suggestion. Once tucked safely into the bed, Sho sits beside her on the comforter and brushes her hair gently from her face. He once more finds himself making inane promises that everything will be fine.

The rocker falls silent as he listens to Kyoko's breathing return to normal and her shaking finally subside. He waits a few more minutes before sliding off the bed to find his cell phone.

"Don't go," pleads Kyoko in a lost child's voice. The broken sound as well as the plea leaves Sho feeling raw and exposed. He aches for the normally strong and vibrant girl who is now huddled brokenly in his bed.

"I just need to make a phone call. I promise I will be right back."

Although he loathes leaving Kyoko alone in her current state, Sho's slowly surfacing sense of maturity forces him to leave the room momentarily.

After the single, short call, the musician returns to the guest room. He plops onto the bed and puts his arms over his head. Once more seeking comfort, Kyoko rolls towards him and tentatively touches his side. Feeling her delicate fingers even through the bedding, Sho lowers his one arm and pulls her closer against him. He knows that she will never make the first move into such an improper position but right now he figures it is what she needs. He makes the decision for her, and Kyoko does not protest. In fact, she snuggles a bit closer. It serves as just another confirmation that Kyoko is not feeling truly like herself yet.

"Go to sleep," the exhausted musician orders as he closes his eyes. "Things will be better when you wake up."

"You're a lousy liar, Sho-chan," Kyoko replies even as she closes her eyes once more and relaxes slightly.

"Yeah, but you love me that way, right?"

Kyoko snorts and calls him an idiot once more.

Sho chuckles slightly in response before slipping into sleep also.

* * *

**A/N: I am not normally inclined to ask for reviews but this chapter not only involved a lot of time and effort but also a lot of emotional investiture. I would greatly appreciate any thoughts (even if they are just to say you hated something specific) so that I do not feel that I laid raw my own feelings to create something that did not affect anyone. - me**


	86. Humpty Dumpties

**A/N: As with the previous chapter, this one will be dealing with the direct after affects of the events last chapter. If you are uncomfortable with the more mature topic, please refrain from reading this chapter also. I will provide an edited plot summary before the next chapter if you choose to not read these chapters. Also, thank you so very much for all the input on your feelings and thoughts about the last chapter. I really appreciated it - Me**

* * *

**Humpty Dumpties**

Yashiro sits up from his reclining position on Ren's large couch. Both he and Ren had spent the better part of last night in the car or on the phone attempting to locate their missing actress friend. He watches as his best friend and managerial charge fumbles with his cell phone as the actor groggily awakes at the ringing. Ren shifts from where he is dozing in his overstuffed chair. Early this morning, the pair had finally fallen into an exhausted doze in Ren's living room. The actor stands while greeting his caller.

The LME manager adjusts his glasses. Dread builds in his stomach at the darkness that strangles the light of hope that had momentarily sparked in Ren's eyes when the phone rang.

Ren swallows and blinks slowly. A fine tremor starts in his limbs as he listens to the voice on the other end of his call.

"Is she okay?" Ren demands immediately then listens to the answer. His eyes narrow menacingly.

"Who?" he shortly growls.

"Where is she?"

Yashiro shudders at the waves of barely contained violence that seems to pulse from the actor. The effect is a hundred times worse than the time Ren was confronted by Fuwa in the hotel in Kurizawa. In fact, Yashiro has never seen this level of response from Ren in either real life or acting. Whatever has happened, the manager knows it is cataclysmic which means only one thing. Something truly awful has befallen Mogami Kyoko.

"I'll take care of it," Ren states before snapping shut his phone to end the call.

Resisting the urge to shatter the electronic device against the wall, Ren purposefully sits the phone gently on the low coffee table. His hand trembles with the effort to contain his need for violence that rivals and possibly surpasses any he felt as an uncontrolled teen.

"Is Kyoko-chan okay?" Yashiro whispers in fear of the answer.

His companion remains silent. For a moment, Ren concentrates on nothing but his raging heart rate and his ragged breathing.

"Ren…" Yashiro pleads as he reaches towards his friend with increasing concern for both his charge and the missing teen. The manager's stomach clenches with anxiety at the unknown horror that has occurred.

A full-body shiver rolls through Ren's system and then he opens his dark eyes once more.

"I…" the actor starts but the words catch in his throat.

"Ren, what happened to Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asks as his hand firmly grasps the actor's shaking arm.

A huge breath escapes the distraught actor's lungs, and he sinks into his seat.

"I… I need you… need you to call President Takarada," Ren finally responds. The actor rests his elbows on his knees and cradles his lowered head in his hands. His talisman to combat the destruction in his soul is beyond his reach. The actor is awash in a sea of misery and he can only think of one other person who might be able to help him weather the storm with his sanity in place.

"And tell him what, Ren?" the apprehensive manager prods as he slides his hands into gloves and pulls his cell phone from his pocket.

"Tell him Kyoko was…"

Ren can't seem to force his mouth to say the proper words to describe what has happened to his sweet and innocent kohai. He finds a less repulsive word, one that he can manage to choke from his lips. The actor can't stand to use the awful word that Fuwa shared with him. Even if he does not know all the details, that one word in connection to the teen he loves is enough to strike a searing, penetrating wound deep in the actor's heart.

"Assaulted… Tell him Kyoko was assaulted."

Yashiro places the call. As he waits for the president to answer his cell phone, the manager listens anxiously as Ren continues to mumble not only in a disjointed manner but also in another language. Yashiro struggles to follow the rambling English. The concerned manager watches as Ren collapses further into himself. Yashiro's chest tightens and his eyes sting as he listens to his friend's distraught thoughts.

"And Mom and Dad… they need to know," he mutters. "Dad's gonna kill him… no, Dad can clean up. I'm gonna kill him. Although Mom might want the honor. After he's dead, I'll take her home. I wonder if the US extradites to Japan."

Yashiro's eyes keep getting bigger as he listens to the irate and confusing ramblings of his friend who seems to be planning on murdering someone and then fleeing the country.

President Takarada finally answers his phone. His voice is gravelly and slurred which is to be expected give the time and the lateness of their previous night. Yashiro relays the message from his charge.

"Where is she? How is she?" President Takarada demands as he climbs from his opulent bed and stalks from his room.

"I don't know where she is or how badly she is hurt," laments Yashiro. "Ren spoke with whoever was on the phone and he isn't quite coherent currently."

Lory practically growls as he pounds on his aide's bedroom door.

"Find out and call me back," the president orders.

"She's with Fuwa," barks Ren in English into the phone after the actor rips the device from his manager's gloved hand. "They're at his manager's apartment."

Although initially startled to hear the angry answer in the foreign language, the president quickly recovers. In English, Lory presses for what details the actor can provide. The celebrity's anger swells even further as he relates the facts that Fuwa disclosed. His voice stutters once more on the word rape but he finally succeeds in conveying the truths he has in regards to the incident. Yashiro does his best to follow the rapid English explanation. Meanwhile, Lory does his best to sooth the beast on the other end of the phone. Just like Ren promised Fuwa, Lory promises to take care of everything after Ren provides Aki Shoko's address.

"I'll meet you there in a little bit," Ren expresses darkly. His mind has already dismissed the conversation and instead focused on dark and bloody thoughts of his co-star's imminent demise.

"Kuon, please give the phone to Yashiro-san," Lory replies as evenly as possible.

Ren hands the phone to his friend without reply and heads to his room to wash his face and change clothes.

"Did you understand all that?" Yashiro nervously asks the president. He is still a bit hazy on his roughly translated details and is unsure why Ren shifted languages. Yashiro worries fleetingly that his friend didn't trust him with the details but he immediately dismisses the thought. Ren is too distraught to be thinking clearly. The efficient manager decides to file the thought away for further study at a less emotional time.

"How can I help?" Yukihito inquires.

"I'll take care of everything, Yashiro-san," assures the seemingly calm president of LME. "You have one responsibility right now. Only one. Do not allow Ren out of your sight."

"He may go to see Mogami-kun, but do not, I repeat, under no circumstances, do not allow him anywhere near Koga Hiromune."

With anger coursing through his own system, Yashiro balks at the order. He wouldn't mind a visit with the Akatoki talent at this moment. He may not understand all the details he tried to translate, but he comprehends enough to know that some retribution is in order. In fact, the normally calm and docile manager believes he would find it highly therapeutic. The president of LME pulls his thoughts back to the immediate issue.

"Yukihito…" Lory demands in obvious concern. "You will not allow Ren near Koga-san. Sabotage his car, hit him over the head, I don't care but do not allow him near the actor. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," the manager bites in frustrated reply.

"I'll meet you at Aki-san's address soon," Lory stresses before ending the call.

For a moment, Takarada Lory pauses to find his center. It takes a number of cleansing breaths for the normally excitable and demonstrative man to achieve his desired calm. Now is not the time for such things and Takarada Lory may be many things but a foolish man is not one of them.

"Keep him safe, Yashiro-san," the mustached man whispers as he pulls one of three conservative suits from his smaller closet. "This isn't the way Kuon needs to make his return."

* * *

An hour later, Lory's dark sedan, which is remarkable only because of its utter unremarkableness, pulls into a visitor's parking spot in the designated lot on the small, manicured property surrounding the upscale apartment complex where Aki Shoko resides. The president of LME exits his vehicle along with his aide and a third man carrying a small medical bag. From the trunk, Lory's aide lifts a larger medical bag similar to what paramedics carry. He swings it easily onto his shoulder. He then follows his employer and the guest towards the expensive collection of flats.

A silver sports car streaks crookedly into another parking spot and Ren opens his door even as he is turning off the ignition. The tall man uses his long legs to their full advantage and reaches the president's party at the same time the older man is pressing the call button. A more sedate but no less worried Yashiro joins the group as the party is buzzed clear to enter the secured building.

Exhausted and looking a bit worse for wear, Shoko is waiting with her door open when the five men arrive on her floor from the elevator.

"She's sleeping currently," the woman explains as she nervously invites the men into her home. "I didn't know what else to do…"

"Where is she," Ren presses as soon as he enters the room. If his feelings had been hidden before this, there is no way to cover them now. Shoko's eyes widen slightly as she recognizes the near panic in the handsome celebrity's eyes. It is the same expression her charge had hosted most of the previous night. Although the Akatoki manager would selfishly prefer the young actress to ultimately choose to reconcile with her charge, she can't deny the obvious love and concern the handsome actor from LME exhibits.

"This way," she murmurs as she leads Ren and Lory down the short hallway to her guest room.

She gently opens the door and steps aside. On the bed, neither teen stirs. Ren's eyes skip over Fuwa sleeping on the top of the comforter and instead focus on the slight form cocooned in the blankets and nestled against the singer's side. His beautiful kohai's head just barely peeks above the bundle of blankets. A stab of pain strikes Ren as he realizes that Kyoko is clinging to Sho like a human teddy bear. It's the same way he clung to her when he lost his way while playing BJ and Cain Heel. An overwhelming desire to rip the actress from the bed and especially from Sho then abscond with her from the flat races through the actor. The young man takes two steps into the room before Lory's hand grabs his arm. The grip tightens and Ren glares viciously at the older man. His lip curls in a snarl as if he will physically snap at the man who is keeping him from the abused teen.

"You've seen her. Now, how about stepping outside and letting me handle this," murmurs Lory in his deep rumbling voice.

Sho's eyes slip open at the sound of the masculine voice. He shifts to sit, and Kyoko mumbles in protest. Tense and angry beyond reason, Ren flares angrily against the suggestion. Lory feels the resistance in Ren's arm. In a desperate plea, the wily older man shifts to speaking in the actor's native tongue.

"Unfortunately, my boy, this is not the first time I have had to deal with this type of problem. Trust me. It will go better this way."

For a moment, Lory fears that Kuon will totally disregard his request therefore he breathes a mental sigh of relief when he sees the young man temporarily regain control of his raging emotions.

"Ren," the president prods as he shifts once more to Japanese. "Ren, why don't you and Fuwa-san step out to the living room and make sure that we are not missing any information?"

The two younger celebrities hear the command evident in the older man's suggestion and reluctantly move to comply. Ren takes a deep breath and one last glance at Kyoko huddled on the bed before silently exiting the room. Fuwa runs his hands through Kyoko's short locks and whispers that he will be right back to the lethargic and slightly confused actress. The singer then follows the actor in his exit from the room.

Kyoko frowns as if trying to place where she is and why she is here. Her head feels like the room is spinning and she clenches her eyes shut tightly in hopes of abating the headache pounding behind her eyes.

"Mogami-kun," Lory murmurs gently to draw her attention.

The normally energetic and enthusiastic man stands sedately beside the rumpled bed and feels every year of his age press against him. Although it is not a common occurrence, the LME president unfortunately did not lie to Ren when he told him that he has dealt with this type of situation previously. In fact, he has faced it a number of times and each time was a different kind of horror. Kyoko appears to be physically in better shape than the last incident where the president found himself at the hospital with a young talent who had such severe injuries that she required surgery. This gives him no comfort though. Every time something like this occurs, his heart bleeds for the lives affected. This time, he feels even worse than in the past because the victim and her loved ones are particularly precious to himself and his family.

"Mogami-kun… Kyoko…" the president expresses as he tries to draw the young actress' attention.

"President Takarada?" Kyoko questions as she shifts to sit properly. Muscle pain in her hips and stomach accompany her movement along with the wicked headache that protests the movement with an inducement of nausea. She can't understand why her brain refuses to work properly. She rests her head in her hands and concentrates on breathing. The sharp headache and the nausea recedes slightly. After a moment of concentration, Kyoko's golden eyes sudden clear of their confusion.

"Oh, sir…" she stutters when she suddenly remembers a bit about why she is here. As she remembers Sho retrieving her from Koga's home and her shower, her eyes swim with tears.

"Um… sorry to cause a problem," Kyoko agonizingly apologizes as she realizes that her behavior has necessitated the president's attention. Shame and embarrassment wash through her body leaving her feeling even more ill and overheated. She can only imagine how horrified and disappointed President Takarada must be with her.

Recognizing the panic and shame in his young talent's expression, Lory works to allay her fears. First, the president assures the teen that he is not inconvenienced in any manner. Lory stresses that he cares about her and that he will always be available to assist with anything that needs his attention. He gently explains that he has someone, a doctor specifically, to see her. He promises that after the doctor has a chance to help her that they will all take care of any other issues. He promises that everyone is there to help her in any way that she needs. He then asks if she will let the doctor examine her. At first, the actress denies the need but shaking her head in denial sends crashing waves of pain through her head. Her stomach rumbles in protest and she gags in the effort to keep from retching. Reluctantly, Kyoko agrees to see the doctor. President Takarada refrains from patting the young actress on the shoulder or pulling her into a hug even though his heart aches to do so. Since he does not know the details yet, Lory is not sure how she would take the action.

"I'll be just outside if you need anything, Mogami-kun," he promises before exiting the room.

After a few moments of discussion with the doctor, the small, older man enters the bedroom. Lory's aide carries in the large medical bag and then he too exits the room. The door closes and all eyes from the living space stare at the closed space for a moment. Every one of them reflects concern for the young woman behind the door. Lory finally breaks the silence.

"Time to focus," he states concisely.

Over the next ten minutes, Lory expertly extracts Fuwa's side of the events although the details he has are very sketchy. The doctor emerges from the hallway once more and glances around the room a bit nervously. All eyes pivot to the medical professional. The first thing he mentions is that there is strong evidence that the teen actress was drugged in some manner. He explains that her memory has large holes in it which is indicative of a number of date rape drugs but also possible mind altering ones also. In addition, her body seems to be having issues processing whatever the drug is. The doctor took blood in order to test to see what chemical was used on her. He indicates that someone will need to take it to the local clinic. The professional explains that he has a friend in the lab who agreed to test it immediately and get him the results. He holds the vial towards President Lory who nods towards his aide. The silent man takes the sample and immediately leaves the flat.

The meek doctor then states that he needs someone to come in the room while he continues care. He is unwilling to perform a full exam without another person present. The doctor shifts the decision to his employer. Lory nods and asks if Aki-san would be kind enough to assist the doctor. A bit surprised and out of her element, the manager is about to deny the request when Sho touches her arm.

"I can do it," Sho offers at the same time Ren states "I'll do it."

The two celebrities lock gazes and a flare of hostility surfaces.

"It would be better for Aki-san to help," states Takarada firmly as his voice cuts easily through the tension between the young men. His sharp eyes trap the Akatoki manager. "Please?"

Shoko nods and follows the doctor from the room. In the following silence, President Takarada sets the remaining hands to tasks. He orders Ren to call the Hizuris and the Darumaya couple and orders Yashiro to call the other individuals that they contacted last evening to convey the news that Kyoko has been found. He stresses to everyone to mention nothing about what has happened and to just stress that she is safe. The older man asks the blond singer if he can make tea or coffee for everyone. Under the powerful and commanding aura of the LME president, Sho nods even though the Akatoki musician is not the best person to send into the kitchen.

Tasks in hand, the younger men retreat and busy themselves with the assigned jobs. Ren finds himself struggling to keep his mind focused as he speaks first to Kyoko's landlords. He makes repeated assurances that Kyoko is fine and that he will call with more information soon. The older couple keeps repeating their thanks that he found her and pressuring him to give them more information as soon as possible. The worried couple finally allows him to end the conversation. Ren stands for a moment in the living room and works on calming his jagged nerves once more.

The actor stares at his phone in dread for a few moments as he contemplates the next phone call. For a heartbeat or two he listens to Yashiro explaining to an angry and distraught Kanae that everything is now fine but he cannot share any additional information. Ren can actually hear the actress yelling at his manager from his side of the room. He shakes his head in pity as he watches Yashiro hold the phone away from his head to protect his ear from Kotonami's obviously loud ranting.

Still unprepared to call his parents, Ren follows the sounds of thumping cupboards until he arrives in the kitchen where Fuwa is making a poor attempt at creating tea. The actor watches the musician as he places a couple bags of tea in his manager's ceramic brewing pot and pours the boiling water over it. A couple drops of scalding water spritzes onto his arm. Sho cusses and slams the metal pot back onto the stove top. He notices Ren standing in the doorway.

"It isn't ready yet," Sho growls as he crosses his arms and leans against the counter.

The older man stares silently at the one man he fears only slightly less than himself.

"Why you?" he finally asks as the burning question rises unbidden from the deluge of unwanted thoughts tumbling and chasing relentlessly through his mind.

"Why me, what?" Sho replies before he yawns and uncrosses his arms in order to rub his aching eyes.

"Why did she call you?"

Unable to help himself and unfortunately unaware of the danger, Sho's lip lifts into the ghost of a smirk. Before he can open his mouth to say anything, the musician finds himself face to face with a vision straight from a nightmare. The fake blond finds himself slammed against the cabinet with Ren's forearm across his throat. The smaller man scrambles against the arm suddenly restricting his ability to breath. One of Fuwa's hands catches the edge of the pot on the stove and it clatters to the ground. The musician's eyes bulge slightly as he strains to escape the choke hold.

"Enough!" calls an angry voice from the other side of the kitchen as Lory approaches the two celebrities. The older man rips Ren's arm from off Sho. The force spins the actor around to face the livid president.

Sho slumps forward and grabs his throat.

"Damn it," he cusses quietly as he lifts his head and stares a bit fearfully at the larger man.

"This is neither the time nor the place for these juvenile displays," states Takarada Lory with all the power and disdain he can muster. Under his hand, he can feel Ren's arm shaking and his heart clenches in pain for his friend's son who is hurting so badly. Unfortunately, now is not the time for this type of response.

"Have you made both your calls?" Lory prompts in a commanding tone that does not betray his own wounded feelings.

Ren shakes his head because he does not trust his voice. Instead, he turns and retreats from the room. Lory and Sho watch his back until he opens a door and slips into Shoko's guest bathroom. When the door closes, the president turns to the young Akatoki talent. He claps him on the shoulder with the slightest bit of pity on his face.

"I would suggest working on your life preservation skills if I were you, Fuwa-san. Not everyone is enraptured by your charming quirks," he warns as he too exits the kitchen to return to his interrupted call with the president of Akatoki.

* * *

The bright lights of the bathroom throw a harsh highlight on Ren's haggard face. His eyes are haunted and his skin appears paler than normal. Desperately, the young man tries to find even a shred of the calm, placid persona that he has worn like a familiar cloak for years. No matter how hard he tries, Ren is unable to secure the tattered protection around him. The actor pulls his cell phone from his pocket and dials. As the phone rings, he fervently tries to swallow around the lump in his throat.

"Have you found her?" immediately demands the commanding yet feminine voice that answers the call.

"Yes, mom," Kuon replies.

"Thank God," Juli responds briskly. "What happened? Is she okay?"

"No, mom," her son chokes in answer to her third question as he sinks to his knees and leans his head against the cool surface of the marble sink counter. Hours of fear and guilt and anger finally catch up on Hizuri Kuon. Full body shakes rock his muscles and tears stream from his blood-shot eyes. His voice breaks as he sobs into the telephone.

"Oh, Mom, she's so not okay..."

* * *

The soft click of the guestroom door sounds and all eyes focus on the hallway where Aki Shoko ignores their stares and rushes down the hallway towards her bedroom. The manager had barely succeeded in maintaining any semblance of calm during Kyoko's medical exam. The beautiful woman has always been squeamish when dealing with blood and other health issues. As awful as she found the entire experience of holding Kyoko's hand while the doctor performed all manner of intrusive procedures, she can't even image how much worse it had to have been for the innocent actress. Surprisingly, Kyoko handled the prodding in an almost detached manner although she could not help but cringe at times when an instrument scrapped her insides. If anything, Shoko worried about the lack of reaction on the young actress' behalf.

Lory's private doctor had meticulously collected all the parts available for his kit and sealed it properly although he doubts that his employer will ever seek prosecution. These types of occurrences often lead to scandal and reputation issues when the victims are part of the entertainment world. President Takarada's focus will be helping Mogami-kun deal with the emotional and physical fall-out. That will be more important to the man then prosecuting the attacker through the police department. The doctor shakes his head slightly. He suspects that the president will seek other more private means to address the punishment of the perpetrator.

The doctor encouraged Kyoko to pull her clothes back on while Shoko was still in the room but once she was dressed, he requested that the manager excuse herself from the room.

When the door closes behind Shoko, Kyoko glances apprehensively across the room to the doctor who has pulls the stool from the vanity and sets it near the bed. The older man, who reminds Kyoko of the perfect image of a grandfather, takes a deep breath and smiles tenderly at the teen. After explaining that he needs to check with his friend who tested her blood, he pulls his phone from his pocket and dials his friend in the lab. He determines that the sample is at the lab and his friend has just started running the chemical tests. He promises to call back as soon as he knows if drugs where involved. The doctor closes his phone.

"So, there is obvious evidence of a sexual encounter," he softly confirms and Kyoko nods. Her memories might be mostly hazy blanks but she realizes what happened.

"It also appears that there was no contraceptive used," he adds.

Kyoko swallows and nods again.

"I drew additional blood this morning which I will take with me but you will need to come visit me in a couple weeks for additional testing," he counsels.

Again, Kyoko nods.

"Since there was no contraceptive and you are not on any form of birth control, I have some medication that I would recommend that you take once we determine it will not interact with the possible chemicals already in your system."

This time, Kyoko shakes her head. The doctor frowns and this time explains exactly what the morning after pill does. Kyoko still shakes her head no.

"Okay, Mogami-san. If you don't want it, I can respect your wishes. I would never force you to take it but I still strongly suggest the pills. I can leave the medication with you and you can discuss it with your family or friends first. You can take the pill up up to 120 hours after intercourse but it is best if you use if within the first 72 hours because its effectiveness decreases as time progresses."

The doctor pulls his large bag towards him and withdraws a small pharmaceutical box.

"You can take both pills at once or in two dosages 12 hour apart," he instructs as he hands the small box to the teen-aged actress.

The doctor's phone begins to vibrate and he begs Kyoko's pardon before answering it. He listens then thanks the caller.

Closing his phone once more, the older man confirms that Kyoko definitely ingested two drugs. The doctor explains that the drugs used are the cause of her memory issues. He promises the the first drug, a dis-inhibitor, is almost out of her system at this point and that the other one, a sedative and mood altering medication will still be in her system for a couple more days. He warns her that the medication is also used to control seizures and so he explains that she might be more susceptible to seizures for a while after the medication leaves her system.

"Do you have any questions?" the doctor asks softly as he wonders if his patient is normally this passive or if it was the shock or the drugs that are making her respond in such a manner.

Kyoko shakes her head and lowers her eyes to stare at the floor.

"I am sorry that this happened, Mogami-san. I realize that it does not really help, but you are a healthy young lady and you should be able to recover completely from this incident. I strongly suggest that you take the medication that I gave you, that you seek some sort of counseling, and that you rely on the concerned people waiting anxiously for you outside this room. They all seem to care so much about you. Lean on them if you need strength."

The professional stands and tells his patient to call him if she needs anything and he reminds her to see him in a few weeks for additional blood tests. Quietly, the doctor exits the room to face the audience in the living room.

Alone in the quiet, Kyoko stares at the box of medication. She shudders and throws the box across the room before crawling back up the bed, pulling the covers over her head and curling into a ball.

* * *

In the living room, five males stare at the suddenly nervous doctor.

"Does Mogami-san have a guardian that I need to speak with?" the older man inquires as he casually wipes his damp palms on his white professional coat.

"No, you can just tell me," Takarada informs his employee.

The doctor glances nervously at the other men in the room again.

"It's okay, Kudo-sensei. You might as well tell them too. We are all family here."

Kudo glance one last time towards the door to the guest room then explains his findings.

"She had trace values of GHB in her system and a high dosage of clonazepam. Whoever gave her the drug obviously wanted to ensure that she felt the effects. The dosage she was given would have leveled a significantly larger person. I took blood to test her kidneys and liver to make sure the dosage did no damage. I will want to repeat the test in a few weeks. There is evidence of sexual intercourse," Kudo explains.

Although this is not a surprise to anyone in the room, the two young celebrities still stiffen and inhale deeply at the statement.

"For what it is worth, there is no real evidence of trauma besides what one would expect for a woman of small stature having sex for the first time," Kudo adds. The doctor glances apprehensively at the handsome men who both cringed slightly at his comment. "The drugs seem to have affected her memory of the event but given the physical evidence, I would bet she was not physically forced to do anything. I would be inclined to believe that the drugs made her open to suggestion and intimacy and killed any chance of her mind overriding the physical reactions."

"I would suggest that you find how she was drugged and who did it. That was where the event really started."

Lory thanks the doctor for his kind assistance and offers to have his aide return him to his private clinic.

"Can we see her?" Ren asks as the doctor moves to leave.

The older man turns and smiles sadly at the actor. He nods.

"If she wants you there, it will not hurt her physically and it might help her mentally. Just move slow. Approach her personal space very carefully. If she doesn't want physical contact, respect her wishes. And don't pressure her. Offer her your support but don't force it down her throat."

Ren nods once before turning and practically flying from the room. When Sho moves to follow him, President Takarada calls his name. The musician pauses for a moment.

"Give them some time, Fuwa-san," Lory pleads softly. "He cares about her too and you already had a chance to confirm that she has not been taken from you. Give him the same chance, son. Please."

Sho crosses his arms and his face takes on a pinched appearance but he agrees.

"Not for him though. I'll do it for her. Just in case it's what she needs," he states firmly in the arrogant manner that comes so naturally to him.

Lory nods his thanks.

* * *

Ren shifts open the door and steps into the bedroom. Once more, Kyoko is balled into a pile of bedding only this time he cannot see her head.

"Kyoko," he calls as he approaches the lump on the bed. "Kyoko, are you okay?"

A muffled reply issues from the bedding ball.

"What?"

The muffled sound murmurs once more.

"I can't hear you, Kyoko. Please come out of there," he pleads as he gently pulls on the edge of the comforter. The blanket resists his attempts for a few heartbeats but then Kyoko lets go of the material and Ren uncovers her pale face.

"Are you okay?" the actor asks once more to the delicate teen he loves.

"And don't you dare say you are fine," Ren warns with an attempt at a tiny, teasing smile. His hand reaches forward and tentatively touches her face.

Kyoko offers him a very tired smile in response.

"My head hurts, and my stomach feels queasy, and I feel really tired," Kyoko responds honestly.

Ren trails his fingers gently up her cheek to her forehead. He brushes her hair back from her face and places his palm on her head as if he is checking for a fever.

"If you are ill, I will be happy to take care of you, Kyoko. You took such good care of me when I was sick. I would be honored if you allowed me to care for you now."

Kyoko remains silent until the quiet becomes uncomfortable, and Ren nervously removes his hand from her face.

"I think I just want to go home," Kyoko finally states in a weary voice. "The Taisho and Okami-san must be worried since I did not come home last night."

"Don't worry," the actor tells the teen. "I called them. They know that you are safe."

Suddenly, a look of fear enters Kyoko's eyes.

"Did you tell them what happened?" she asks in a panic.

Startled by the strength of Kyoko's sudden distress, Ren assures her that he did not tell them what happened to her. Kyoko visibly relaxes but she now seems even more tired then before Ren mentioned the call. Her shoulders slump and her eyelids droop.

"I'll take you home, Kyoko," the young man offers gently as he once more reaches to touch her hair. Instead of fingers encountering soft locks, they grasp at air as Kyoko moves away and climbs off the bed on the opposite side. Ren's chest feels suddenly tight as if a vice is squeezing his heart. Pain flashes momentarily in the young man's eyes as he watches Kyoko's retreat. Swallowing his own frustration and worry, Ren promises that he can take her home right now. Kyoko nods.

Ren exits the bedroom and all eyes pivot in his direction. When the four men notice Kyoko standing silently behind the tall actor, they stand.

"Ah, we are glad to see you up, Mogami-kun," Lory offers with a kind-hearted smile.

The nausea in Kyoko's stomach suddenly churns dangerously as the actress finds herself the uncomfortable target of attention for the entire room. A tremor runs over her body and she begins to blush as she realizes everyone in the room knows exactly what happened to her last night. Her eyes prickle as tears threaten to escape again. Once more, waves of embarrassment and shame flood her body. Unconsciously, the actress steps slightly behind Ren so that she is not so easily seen by all the occupants of Shoko's living room.

"Kyoko wants to go home so I am taking her," Ren states firmly.

When Sho prepares to protest, the actor glares at him so menacingly that the musician finds it suddenly difficult to breath. He is reminded once again about the vicious man who attacked him in the kitchen. The musician wisely keeps his mouth shut because he acknowledges that he likes his limbs attached to his body.

Ren retrieves his coat from where he draped it over the back of one of the chairs and asks President Takarada if he can give Yashiro a ride home. With one look at the actress shuffling lifelessly behind his friend's son, Lory nods in agreement. Both Lory and Yashiro take a couple steps towards Kyoko to offer their sympathy and wishes that she feel better, but the slight actress shifts back from their intended approach. The older men both freeze and instead wish her a safe trip home before moving further away.

Ren offers his coat to Kyoko, but she refuses it. He reminds her how cold it is but she just shakes her head and tells him that he needs his coat. Ren sighs but lets the matter drop when he notices Sho move to Shoko's closet. The singer quickly returns with a long, leather coat. The musician does not ask. He just places the coat over her shoulders and moves around to close buttons on the front of his leather duster that is long enough that it almost sweeps the ground on the shorter actress. To keep from having her arms locked inside the coat, Kyoko shifts them into the overly long sleeves. She makes a half-hearted attempt at pushing up the sleeves but the stiff leather resists her intentions. Sho stops her movements and rolls the sleeves for her. Instead of moving back once he is finished, the musician leans down and rests his forehead against Kyoko's forehead. He rests his hands gently on her shoulders. Their breath mingles and Sho can feel the fine tremor in her body. Kyoko closes her eyes.

"It will get better, Kyoko," Sho promises softly as he gently squeezes her shoulders.

"You're still a lousy liar, Sho-chan," his childhood friend replies softly before stepping back and allowing Ren to lead her from the apartment.

* * *

President Takarada steps from his dark sedan under the protection of the carport in front of the Akatoki apartment building for their acting talents. The normally exotically dressed man moves towards his chief rival in the entertainment business who is standing near the locked entry door.

"Takarada," the small, well dressed man greets in a quiet voice. The Akatoki president is traditionally the polar opposite of his rival from LME. His appearance seems unassuming at first glance but his eyes hold a hard glint that the more open and playful head of LME does not normally possess.

"Akatoki," Lory responds in way of a greeting.

Both powerful men stare at each other for a moment. The rivals have known each other for ages and each carries a healthy amount of respect for the others shrewd mind and business sense. The facts that one feels the other is too eccentric and that the other feels the first is too driven by greed do nothing to detract from their respect of the other as a power in the entertainment industry.

Akatoki lowers his head first and gives the barest nod of acknowledgment. Takarada responds in kind. The smaller man then hands an envelope to the head of LME.

"His contract and employment details. There is also a key to his apartment. Please ensure that he has removed himself from the residence by the end of the weekend," Akatoki explains.

Lory thanks him.

"I shall hold you to our verbal agreement in this matter," the smaller man intones and again Lory nods a single time.

"Have no fear, I will not make any contract offers to your number one musician no matter how easy it would be to tempt him away with things other than money and I will make sure that the talents we discussed are accessible for your future projects."

Akatoki pulls a key card from his suit pocket. He slides the key through the lock and releases the secured door. The business man pulls open the door and holds it momentarily for his respected business rival.

"Flat 503. He is your headache now."

Lory moves silently into the large but simply appointed lobby of the apartment building. His aide follows in silence also. They head to the single elevator at the back of the lobby and ride to the fifth floor. President Takarada raps sharply on Koga Hiromune's door. There is no response. He again knocks firmly but there is still no answer to his summons.

Lory retrieves the key to Koga's flat from the envelope then hands the packet to his aide. The mustached man opens the door and sweeps regally into the room. He marches down the short hallway into the living room. He retains his shoes and his footsteps crunch and squish on the carpet. The overwhelming stench of hard liquor assaults the visitors from LME. Lory scans the room and estimates no less than six large bottles of liquor shattered and soaking the wall and carpet of the dark room. Against the far wall, the president finds his quarry.

"Koga Hiromune," he firmly calls as he steps past the couch to stand near the outstretched legs of the now former Akatoki actor.

Koga sits sprawled on the carpet with his back against the wall. A number of bottles in various states of consumption surround him where the actor is attempting to drink his way into true oblivioun. Lory nudges the actor's leg with his foot and repeats his name.

"Go away."

"No," Lory succinctly replies. "Now get up."

Koga opens bleary, red-rimmed eyes and tries to focus on the annoying voice that keeps prodding him.

"Who the hell are you?" Koga slurs when the actor fails to recognize either of the men standing in his flat despite the fact that he met them earlier in the week.

"I am the man who holds your future in his hands. Now get up."

Not an ounce of compassion leaks into Lory's voice as he stares harshly at the pitiful talent on the floor.

"Screw the future," Koga states and closes his eyes again as his hand fumbles along the ground in search of a new drink. His hand closes on the neck of the half filled vodka bottle. He pulls it towards him but it is roughly struck from his grasp.

"I think not, boy," commands Lory as he grabs the actor by one arm. His aide grabs the other and they haul the drunken man from the floor.

"Oh, fuck," Koga cusses as he stumbles despite the hands holding him and falls back to his knees before vomiting the liquid contents of stomach onto his carpet.

When Hiromune's shaking and dry heaves end, Lory and his aide once more drag the actor to a standing position. They assist Koga to the couch. The actor sinks into the soft seat and places his elbows on his knees. Hiro drops his head into his hands. Lory's assistant moves silently through the darkened apartment while Lory stares at the broken man shaking and now sobbing on the couch.

Lory's aide returns with a glass of water and a wet washcloth. He offers both to the distressed young man. Koga sips the water then scrubs his face roughly with the cloth before dropping it unceremoniously onto the floor. When his shaking does not seem to decrease in a few minutes, Lory decides he will wait no longer.

"Koga-san, I need you to focus. I need answers about last night," Takarada begins.

Koga shivers and whines like a kicked dog.

"Tell me what happened with Kyoko-san," the unrelenting voice demands.

Hiromune whines again and shakes his head.

"Tell me," orders the voice again.

"I don't now," responds Koga so quietly that it is barely audible.

"TELL ME!" Lory shouts.

Koga jumps at the harsh voice and cringes as if he is expecting to be struck. Unbidden, his arms rise to protect his head and he cowers against the couch back.

For the first time, a hint of pity enters Lory's eyes. He reaches forward and places his hand on Koga's bare shoulder. The actor flinches from the touch as if expecting pain from the human contact.

"Hiromune," the president murmurs in a softer voice. "Hiromune, I need you to focus and answer my questions. Please tell me what happened with Kyoko."

"Kyoko…" Hiro replies softly. "I… it wasn't… we… she was here. Last night, she was here."

Koga raises his head and there is anguish evident in his previously empty eyes.

"Is Kyoko… is she okay?"

"She is being taken care of," assures the president who allows another fraction of compassion into his voice and stance at the obvious concern the actor holds for the actress.

"Hiromune, what happened last night?"

Lory finally succeeds in pulling the disjointed tale from the drunken actor. Surprisingly, the longer the actor speaks, the more coherent Koga becomes. President Takarada learns that Koga met Kyoko at the television station and that they took a cab back to his place. He stumbles in his account as he admits that he had sex with the teen.

President Takarada places his hands on his hips and reviews his understanding of the situation.

"So you met Kyoko-san at the television station last night. You admit to being inebriated at the point you met her. You spoke in the hallway and you now believe that she was acting a bit strange."

"I'm not sure if strange is the right term," admits Koga. "Kyoko can be pretty, um, unique, maybe? And she…"

Koga suddenly raises his head and straightens his shoulders. For a moment, his eyes appear almost clear.

"That's it. That's what was so weird. She was touching me."

Lory stares at the actor questioningly.

"I know is sounds strange, but Kyoko doesn't normally touch casually. I mean, she touches me all the time when in character but that isn't really her touching me."

"Anyway, other than Kanae who she hugs when she first sees her, Kyoko doesn't seem to casually touch often. She is always so very proper and polite."

Lory nods in way of encouragement.

"Anyway, she was touching me and laughing and when she was talking about something she had just done on her television appearance, she stumbled against me. When I put my arm around her, she stayed put."

Koga pauses and anguish returns to his expression.

"I… I never meant to… I never intended to…"

A few tears roll down Hiromune's cheeks.

"She's my friend," he murmurs in a heart broken voice. "The only one I have had in a long time. How could I have let this happen?"

"Koga-san, did you give Kyoko anything to drink or eat?"

"Huh?" the actor replies in confusion. He squints in concentration. As far as he can remember, he did not give her any alcohol or anything else.

"Um, no?"

Lory rubs his chin.

"Did you see her with a drink when she met you? A bottle of water? Anything?"

Koga simply shakes his head.

"Were you alone in the hallway with Kyoko?" the president asks as he tries to find any other possible details that have been missed. Again Koga shakes his head.

"What about a manager? I know Akatoki provided you with a manager because I met him on Tuesday? Was he there?"

Koga groans and admits that he ignores his manager any chance he gets. Lory prompts the actor to focus and remember. The actor concentrates and finally nods.

"Yeah, Johnson was there in the hall. I think he got the cab for us."

"Can you remember anything else?" the president requests one last time.

Koga shakes his head and the room falls silent. After a few minutes of the silence, Koga glances with apparent need at the bottles on the floor at his feet. Lory clears his throat. The actor meets the older man's gaze with the want apparent in his lost eyes before he shutters them behind a practiced emptiness.

Lory's aide appears with a t-shirt, shoes, socks and a large leather duster. He hands all but the coat to the actor.

"Where are we going?" Koga asks with just a hint of fear in his voice.

"Somewhere quiet," Lory responds with a blank expression on his face.

Koga casts another longing look at the decimated remains of his liquor cabinet. A shudder shifts across his body and he sighs in resignation. Defeat settles on his slumped shoulders and the actor accepts whatever fate has planned for him. He is too tired and emotionally spent to fight it any longer. Docilely, he dresses.

"Quiet, huh…" he mutters as he slowly follows the president of LME from his apartment. "Quiet might be nice."

* * *

Lory Takarada reclines deeply in the overstuffed leather chair in his study. He swirls his snifter of brandy and watches the firelight glow through the amber liquid. His legs stretch towards the rolling heat from the roaring fireplace that sheds the only light into the oppressive room. The weary man closes his tired eyes for a moment but opens them when he hears the soft click of the door latch. Lory does not need to turn to know who approaches him silently.

"Do you need anything else, sir?" his aide inquires softly from the darkness that engulfs the rest of the area.

Lory stares intently at his slowly swirling drink. He sighs.

"Did we do any good today?" the exhausted and disheartened man asks dejectedly.

"Sir?"

"All the kings horses and all the kings men couldn't put humpty dumpty together again," Takarada replies cryptically as he sits his untouched brandy on the table by his chair. He rubs his tired eyes and wishes it was yesterday.

"It wasn't useless, sir," the darker skinned man replies without allowing even a hint of emotion or fatigue to enter his voice even though he is just as tired as the president. He tries to find the words to help the man that he has always respected for his unfailing capacity to love. Unlike everyone else involved in the events of the day, he realizes just how much today's ordeal has rattled the man who projected nothing but control through the entire events. He finally settles on the best answer he can find to try to help ease Lory's frustration and pain. "After all, none of them are eggs."


	87. Tell Me Why

**This is the best I can do for a less M rated summary:**

**Kyoko awoke with spotty memories of the previous night which was spent with Koga. It is later learned that Kyoko was drugged by a third party and the chemicals affected her inhibitions and her memory. While under the influence of the substances, the celebrities had intimate relations. When Kyoko awoke, she was horrified at the situation. She panicked and Koga was unable to calm her. He contacted Sho who rescued her from the situation. The emotional situation allowed Kyoko to finally embrace Sho as her childhood friend once more. Sho contacted Ren who, along with Yashiro and Lory, spent the majority of the night attempting to find the missing actress. Ren called Lory who met the actor at Shoko's apartment where Kyoko was sleeping due to the continued affects of the sedative and mood altering drug she was given. Lory brought a doctor who confirmed that Kyoko was drugged and that she had intercourse. Kyoko was ashamed of her actions but allowed Ren to take her home. She does not want anyone, not even the couple with whom she lives, to know what happened. Koga's guilt over the situation caused him to attempt to drink himself into oblivion. Lory and Sebastian collect him from the Akatoki apartments as part of an agreement Lory bargains with the Akatoki president. The two chapters end with Lory depressed even though he had remained professional throughout the unfolding events. Now to continue... - ME**

* * *

**Tell Me Why**

"I'm sorry," the traditionally dressed woman expresses to the tall, handsome blond that she recognizes from the dart target poster in Kyoko's room. "She is not accepting visitors right now. She said that she is ill."

When the older woman moves to care for another customer, Sho makes eye contact instead with the rather stern faced man deftly preparing food behind the counter of the restaurant where Kyoko lives. The Taisho easily ignores the obviously pleading expression in the young musician's eyes and informs the young man to come back another time.

"But she left something behind the last time we were together. She really needs it," Sho replies as he holds up a small paper bag.

"Leave it on the counter and we will ensure that she receives it," the older man states as he nods towards an open space at the end of his service counter.

Sho glances once more at the paper bag and then at the very public counter. The music artist shakes his head.

"I really don't feel comfortable leaving this on the counter. It is kind of personal," he explains but instantly realizes that his comment is a mistake. The Tashio's eyes narrow suspiciously as he considers the state in which their young charge arrived at their home late this morning.

Because her keys were in her purse which she suspects was left at the studio last night along with her new leather coat, Kyoko and Ren had been forced to knock on the door since the restaurant was not open yet. When the older woman had answered the door, the young actress instantly skittered past his wife and up the steps. Despite her fast flight, the Taishio had been quick to notice the girl's distinct lack of proper footwear as well as the obviously borrowed coat. He had also caught the briefest blur of haunted golden-eyed before Kyoko fled from their presence. The young man who he had originally thought was an acceptable companion for his young charge was not able, or possibly willing, to provide an adequate explanation for the strange arrival or Kyoko's failure to return home the previous evening. The actor had only bowed and apologized profusely before begging that they contact him if Kyoko needed anything. He had even insisted on leaving his telephone number with the couple in case that they needed it. It is all very suspicious in the cook's eyes and this second young man dodging his questions only makes him more concerned.

The restaurant owner's eyes fall once more on the small paper bag. It is too small to hold Kyoko's missing shoes and so it makes the man even more unhappy with the situation. He deeply cares about their charge and does not enjoy being kept in the dark about something that feels in his guts to be quite important.

The Taisho's wife sweeps back towards the two men who have reached an impasse. The older woman sighs.

"Can you tell us why Kyoko-chan did not come home last night?" she whispers to the young musician in hopes of learning the real story.

An almost identical expression to the blurry one in Kyoko's eyes this morning flashes on the blond teen's face before Sho carefully schools it into his practiced blank appearance. Sho shakes his head regretfully and expresses that it is not his place to share the details. The Taisho glances once more at the slowly thinning supper crowd and at his work station. He points towards the kitchen. Nervously, Sho follows his motion and moves into the more private work space. The gentleman follows him.

"Does this have anything to do with the stalker threats?" the Taisho asks with concern obvious on even his normally passive face.

Sho shakes his head emphatically because he cannot fathom the two incidents being related.

"No," he states firmly but then a little digger of doubt finds a home in his mind.

"Are you the reason she did not return home?"

Sho's eyes grow slightly larger in shock. Instantly he emphatically denies the accusation. His face flushes in anger and indignation at the thought that someone would suspect him of injuring Kyoko in such an emotionally devastating manner. The musician may have been selfish in the past but he has recognized his error and has been striving to grow from it. For a few heartbeats, the older man stares blankly at the celebrity as he weighs the truth of the teen's reply. He finally nods once. The Tashio waves towards the steps to the private living area of his home. He hopes that he is making a sound decision.

"You may have a few minutes."

The implied threat to behave properly or face the cataclysmic consequences travels easily to the young rock star even if the words are never uttered. Sho nods in understanding of both statements before following the older man's directions up the stairs.

Sho raps softly on the final door in the hallway then opens it. A quick glance around the dimmed room reveals an untouched meal on the low table and a large bundled lump on the futon.

"Kyoko," Sho calls softly as he steps into the room.

The bedding shifts and Kyoko emerges. She looks tired and a bit shaky but her eyes are no longer rimmed with red nor is her nose.

"Shotaro, I'm not feeling really well," she states in blatant hope that he will take the not so subtle hint and leave her alone.

"I won't stay long," he confirms as the blond lowers himself to the floor beside the futon. He is within reach of his childhood friend but refrains from touching her.

"You forgot this at Shoko's place," Sho states as he hands the paper bag to his friend.

Kyoko frowns in confusion as she reaches from inside her comforter cocoon. The covering falls. Surprise registers on Sho's expression when he realizes that the actress has not changed from his loaned clothes. His heart seems to beat a bit faster and harder for a moment because of the observation. Instinctively, he smiles a bit arrogantly to cover his unexpected emotional reaction. The blond is thrilled that Kyoko felt comfortable enough in his loaned clothing to not immediately remove them. Sho's meandering thoughts are brought back to the present when paper rustles. Kyoko opens the bag. After one glance she closes the bag once again and sits it aside. The actress takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. Opening now calm eyes, Kyoko meets Sho's concerned glance.

"I didn't forget it," she admits. "I don't want it."

Now it is Shotaro's turn to be confused. He sputters in surprise and slight horror.

"Why?" he finally manages to choke into words.

"I can't," Kyoko replies. "I can't do that."

Kyoko shares a pleading look with her oldest friend. If anyone will understand her refusal for her personal reason, it would have to be Sho.

"But, what if you... what if there is..."

"Then I will do everything in my power to treat him or her properly," Kyoko states with a sad smile that reminds Sho instantly of the expression Kyoko's mother often caused. The prompt of her painful smile nudges Sho into understanding. He offers a pained smile of his own to his friend as he reaches forward and touches his calloused fingertips against her slightly trembling hands that are clasped tightly in her lap.

"You are in a completely different circumstance. Granted, your mom was unmarried and a fool in regards to your father but you really can't compare the two situations," he whispers but Kyoko shakes her head in denial.

"All I can think of is what if she had chosen this decision or one like it. I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't exist, Sho-chan."

A truly horrified expression clouds Sho's entire countenance. Without Kyoko in the world, how would his existence be at this moment, he wonders. He doubts he would be where he is today if she had been missing from his life. Her support and unconditional love had been one of the biggest influences in his life. Realistically, Shotaro understands that he would never have been brave enough to leave for Tokyo without Kyoko, and he suspects that he would not be as good a musician without the efforts she made on his behalf as a kid to cover for him when he was practicing, writing, or arranging music but was supposed to be doing something entirely different. If Kyoko's mother had not gave birth to his friend, his life would mean so much less.

Silence grows in the dim room until Sho finally says that he understands. He may not like the implied possibility of her refusal but he fully appreciates why she is willing to face it. He knows that being Kyoko, she cannot make any other decision. She will always make the decision that cares for the others in her life even if the other is one she does not know even exists yet. If she made a different decision, she would not be the Kyoko he respects.

Standing, Sho smiles softly one last time before telling Kyoko to call him if she needs anything. He also reminds her that Shoko will contact her later in the week for the details on their trip and appearance next weekend for the awards. Kyoko assures him that she understands even as she pulls the blanket up around her once more.

"I'll check on you tomorrow, Kyoko," Sho promises and Kyoko replies with a simple good night.

As Sho exits the Darumaya after thanking the older couple for allowing him to check on Kyoko, he pulls his cell phone from his pocket. He dials the contact number he was provided for LME and asks to speak to the head of the LoveMe section. After a long hold during which Sho reaches the curb and slips into the passenger seat of Shoko's sedan, the head of the Talento section finally answers.

"Are you Mogami Kyoko's manager?" the musician inquires. "This is Fuwa Sho."

Despite the seeming cease-fire of their strange hostility, Sawara Takanori can't help but cringe at the connection of the Fuwa and Mogami names. The gurgling in the Talento Section department head's stomach only increases exponentially when Sho proposes the possibility that the incident last evening might be linked to his stalker problem. Sawara promises to forward the conjecture to the man running the investigation. When he ends the call with the Akatoki celebrity, Sawara types a few words into an email file and sends it to the president's aide. He pulls a few antacids from his drawer and downs them before grabbing the phone in hopes of hunting down someone to play Bo the Chicken on short notice. Although he has not been given all the details, the department head knows something major happened last night to Mogami-san and he hopes that she feels better soon. In Sawara's eyes, she is not only an incredibly talented representative for LME but she is also someone he has come to care about.

"Even if the LoveMe section is giving me an ulcer," the hassled executive mutters to himself as his intended target for the Chicken job finally answers her telephone.

* * *

"Kuon, why won't Kyoko return our calls," Kuu demands loudly over the telephone. "We've been leaving messages all day."

Ren steals a nervous glance towards his manager who might be close enough to have heard the dangerous exchange.

"I'm sorry, Hizuri-san," Ren replies firmly and with just a hint of extra emphasis on his dad's formal name. "I guess her phone has not been replaced yet."

Without missing a beat in the conversation, Kuu shifts modes.

"Tell her to call us soon, Tsuruga-san. If she doesn't, I won't be able to keep Juli in Korea any longer."

"I understand your worry, sir, but I can't make her call you. I'm at work right now and..."

"WORK?" yells the voice across the line and Yashiro cringes in sympathy for his friend who already looks like he has been through the worst day of his life. Although Kuon might give it a tie, Yashiro does not know any better.

"Damn it, Kuon! Why the hell are you at work at a time like this?"

"Sir, please..." Ren tries to explain but he never has a chance to explain because the bellowing suddenly changes to screeching in his ear about all manner of ill breeding and threats of death and dismemberment.

Panicking, Ren opens the first door in the hallway and steps into a LME janitor's closet. He slams the door on his startled companion's face. Yashiro jumps back from the quickly barred door. Ren doesn't bother to flip the light switch to illuminate the small supply space. He allows the darkness to surround his body in a dim embrace that mirrors the darkness currently in his soul.

"Mom..." the beleaguered actor attempts to interrupt into the vicious tirade that scares Kuon with its ferocity. The actor can hear his mother practically sobbing as she uses words that his current home country would be hard pressed to believe that the ever polite Tsuruga Ren even knows. Although the words are nothing Kuon has not heard or said before, they hold quite a bigger impact being lobbed with such disgust and volume by his own mother.

"MOM!" Kuon yells back finally in self defense even as his shoulders begin to shake with the stress threatening to crush him at any moment.

Julienna pauses just a moment to take a breath when she hears her son speaking in English instead of Japanese and Kuon uses it to his advantage.

"She send me away, mom," he chokes into the phone in his native tongue as he leans his back against the closed and locked door because he needs the solid wooden strength to stay on his feet.

"Why did you go?" his mother retorts viciously.

"Because she begged me, mom. She worked herself into a veritable fit that I was missing work because of her. Mom, I want to be there but she doesn't want me there. She was making herself ill because she was so upset."

"We'll come back right now," Juli states firmly before yelling at her husband to get plane tickets immediately.

"No, mom. Stop. Please."

"What do you mean stop?" Juli demands hostilely.

"She doesn't want anyone to know. Kyoko wouldn't even tell the couple she lives with about it. God, Mom, she is so upset and she doesn't want anyone to know and... aw, man, I just didn't know what to do. I told you what happened but she is never going to forgive me. The Boss even told me not to tell anyone but I told you. I felt like I had to."

The tall actor slides down the wooden door until he is sitting with his back against the bottom and his folded legs are bent enough that he could almost rest his forehead on his knees.

"I didn't listen to him, mom. He knew what he was talking about. He somehow knew Kyoko wouldn't want anyone to know. How could he know that, mom? I don't understand..."

Although distraught by the situation faced by her daughter, the obvious pain in her true son's voice tears away her anger.

"Oh, baby," consoles the lovely woman who suddenly wishes she was in Japan to hold her son also. "He knows because he understands people; often times better than they understand themselves."

Kuon swallows and reaches his free hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose in hopes of fighting the throbbing headache that has erupted behind his eyes. It does nothing to still the pain.

"So we aren't supposed to know?" Juli finally asks in a tone that sounds more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah. If you don't know, you can't rush back to help her."

Mother and son are silent for a moment as each one battles with their own chaotic emotions.

"Will you ask her to call us?" Juli begs as she decides to do as her son asks. It will not be the first time the Hizuris have let go of what they wanted in order to provide what would be best for their child. "Please? Maybe she will say something and then we will have an excuse to return."

"I'll try, mom, but I can't make any promises," Kuon admits. "I'm gonna check on her on my way home tonight and most likely in the morning before my shoot. I will try."

"Okay, Kuon," his mother agrees reluctantly. "But you have to call us and keep us informed. If you don't, I will get on the plane back to Tokyo no matter what you or Lory say."

"I know," Kuon confirms because he knows it is true. "Thank you, mom."

"Of course, baby," Juli replies. "Take care, Kuon. We love you."

"I love you too, mom," Kuon replies before snapping shut his cell phone. For a moment, Kuon remains on the floor. He tilts his head back and closes his eyes as he valiantly attempts to find Ren once more. Not surprisingly, the remnants of the tattered persona offer little in the way of comfort but the actor clutches at them anyway. He takes a couple deep breaths and stands. Swinging the door open, Ren's haunted expression meets the concerned eyes of his manager.

A determined glint sparks in Yashiro's eyes as he pulls his cell phone from his pocket.

"You are done for the day," he states firmly in a voice that allows for no arguments.

Relief fills Koun's body but Ren stomps it. He straightens his shoulders and insists that he is ready to work.

"No, Ren, you are not. You are done for the day. We are going to go get some dinner and then see where we go from there. Now come on," the suddenly powerfully charismatic manager insists. Yashiro does not wait for Ren to respond. Just like his delivery of his white day present to Kyoko, Yukihito turns and walks away. He confidently assumes that Ren will comply. His prediction holds true once again and his newly docile charge follows him obediently.

* * *

**Extra Note: For those of you who celebrate it, here is your virtual card (because, really, I can't afford stamps for you all *grin*)... Merry Christmas... May the joy and blessing of this special day find a home in your hearts that last the entire year - Jhiz**


	88. Delete

**Delete**

Not even the palest glimmer of sunrise touches the horizon when Kyoko awakens on Saturday morning. She struggles into a sitting position and absently rubs her lower back and then her legs. A glance at her clock reveals that she has been sleeping for well over fourteen hours. Her head still feels a bit groggy and her muscles twitch every once in a while as if she had been shocked by static electricity without the actual shock. The teen stretches and takes a deep breath as she tries to order her thoughts. Unlike yesterday, Kyoko's mind responds properly to her urgings with a clarity that she had worried would not return. Even though the doctor explained that she was under the influence of some drugs, the teen had feared that her mind would never clear and she would be forever lost in a muddy sea of cotton-mind.

With mental clarity, Kyoko unfortunately regains her full spectrum of emotions. Her body once more begins to shake but this time it is because she feels completely lost and confused. For so long, Kyoko sought to be a proper Japanese woman and in one fell swoop, she found her values and mores crushed by a circumstance that she could never have anticipated. Sorrow nips at her mind and her thoughts scatter. Reigning in her overwhelming emotions, Kyoko realizes that she has to do something to find a proper center. Wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them against her chest, Kyoko gathers her formidable will and forces her body to respond to her desires. Slowly, her breathing evens and the shaking slows. After a lifetime of suppressing her negative feelings behind a facade of normalcy in a bid to be accepted by those she loved and by those she felt indebted, Kyoko has more than ample skills to begin to build walls to protect herself from the recent events.

Slowly, the teen visualizes how she normally thinks she appears to the world and builds a character of herself to protect her from herself. Although the exercise creates only a shaky version of a calm and collected Kyoko, the actress finds the persona more soothing then the chaotic storm of emotions rampaging in her mind. She decides to move forward with her day just like she would normally act. With the modicum of control she has provided herself, the actress reaches from her futon to her low table where her new cell phone rests beside her returned coat and purse that the president's assistant had kindly rescued from the studio. With only slightly shaking fingers, she turns on the device and checks her voice mail.

"Kyoko, this is Kanae. Give me a call. Yashiro-san wouldn't tell me anything other than you are okay. Where were you? What happened? I work today until three but you can call me any time. Talk to you later."

Kyoko hits delete.

"Kyoko-chan, this is Hikaru. Um, the president called me last night to see if I had heard from you but I hadn't. Are you okay? Some guy named Yashiro called me this morning to say you are okay but I want to hear it from you. Call me please."

Again, the actress clears the message.

"Kyoko, sweetie, give your father or I a call. Lory called to see if we had heard from you so we were worried. Love you."

The actress pauses with a slight shudder as she hits delete after this message.

"Kyoko-san, this is Chiori. Some guy from LME called me last night asking if I knew where you were. I had no idea so I wasn't any help. What were you doing off radar? Was it fun? Anyway, I guess you are in trouble huh? I hope that you don't mind but Sawara-san asked me to cover your appearance as Bo tonight. I really hope I didn't offend you by saying yes. I somehow doubt the _OTHER_ LoveMe girl wanted the job. Call me if you want to share the details on your escapades last night."

Feeling nothing in regards to Chiori playing Bo, Kyoko's finger removes this one too.

"Son, it's your father. Your mom left a message earlier. Boss told us you were missing. Give us a call, Kyoko. We're really worried about you."

This time, the pause is longer than the first time the Hizuris called. Tears threaten to escape, but the actress viciously shoves them back behind her facade. The emotional response fades under the weight of her protective construct. Rapidly, Kyoko listens and clears the next three messages.

"Kyoko-chan, it's Hikaru again. We just were notified that you will not be in tonight and some other LoveMe girl will be covering Bo. Are you okay? You have us all worried. Call me, please."

"Mogami Kyoko, you do not ignore messages from your parents. I am going to expire in the next ten minutes if you do not call me."

"Kyoko-chan, this is Yashiro Yukihito. I was just calling to see if you were doing okay. I am not sure if LME replaced your phone yet but Ren plans to stop by tonight to check on you. Let us know if you need anything."

For a moment, Kyoko frowns. She does not remember Ren checking on her but she figures she slept right through his visit. Slightly guilty but also slightly relieved to have escaped the visit, the teen returns to her messages.

"Kyoko-chan, this is Ishibashi Yuusei. The chief is really worried that you are mad at him or something because you won't call him back. We are all worried about you. Please let us know that you are okay. We missed you tonight."

"Hey, Kyoko-chan that girl who covered for you was pretty funny but not near as fun as you are. Hikaru was a real mess tonight. He missed two cues. You should call him and let him know what is going on. We are all worried about you."

Kyoko clears both the messages from the two younger Bridge Rock members and slides into the next one which stabs at her heart but she resolutely shoves away the feeling. With each clear for the next three messages, she shoves her feelings further into the box that she scrambles to lock despite the guilt and pain trying to fight back the shame that is forcing closed the lid.

"Kyoko, it's Kuu. Come on kiddo. Call either Juli or me. It doesn't matter what time it is. Just call us."

"Mogami Kyoko... are you my best friend or what? Not only do you disappear and scare everyone but now you refuse to return messages? I'm at home now. Give me a call."

"Um, Kyoko-chan, please call me. This is Hikaru again. I'm really worried about you. I called back that Yashiro guy to see if he knows anything more and he told me the same thing again. Are you really okay? Please let me know. I'm... I care so much about you Kyoko. Please be okay."

The final voice mail message begins and her senpai's deep, caressing voice sends a shiver down her spine.

"Good morning Kyoko. It's Ren. I am sorry that you were sleeping last night when I stopped to see how you were doing. I hope to stop by this morning before my shoot. I'm not sure if LME replaced your phone yet so I don't know if you will get this message but I hope that you are feeling better today. See you in a bit."

Dread centers in Kyoko's stomach. This one she can't just delete and ignore because he is going to show up at her door and she's sure that she can't sleep through this visit.

Kyoko glances up from the new cell phone that Lory's aide delivered to the restaurant rather late last night. Because she had been sleeping, the aide had only dropped of her items and allowed her to return to sleep. Sighing, Kyoko confirms that the time on her phone is correct and that it is thankfully still too early for her tall, handsome friend to arrive at her home. Rolling from her futon, the actress stands. Her legs shake slightly and a wave of nausea threatens in her stomach. The actress reaches to the wall and steadies her walk that is so unstable due to the after affects of the medication she was given and lack of food and water on Friday. Kyoko stumbles to the bathroom where she finally strips Sho's clothes and lowers herself into a warm bath. The warmth from the water soaks into Kyoko's aching muscles which the doctor warned could be yet another of the residual effects of the drug she was slipped.

When Kyoko returns to her room after her bath, she feels a bit more steady on her feet and her stomach begins to chirp at her as it reminds the actress that she needs to pay it better attention. The teen dresses quickly in a pair of comfortable jeans and an over-sized but comfortable sweater. She leaves her room and quietly descends the steps to the kitchen. The okami-san is just starting to brew a pot of coffee for breakfast. She startles slightly when Kyoko greets her but immediately expresses how happy she is to see Kyoko awake this morning.

"I hope you are feeling better," the kind, older woman wishes to her young boarder.

Kyoko assures her that she is feeling much better although her statement is belied by the shaking in her hands when she attempts to slice the bagels that are on the counter to be toasted for breakfast. Deftly, the older woman saves the sesame covered rings from Kyoko's unsteady hands. She encourages Kyoko to take a seat and promises that she can prepare the meal. Kyoko settles at the table and watches silently as the okami-san cuts fruit into three bowls and places the bagel halves in the toaster oven.

Before the older woman can ask about any of her concerns, a rapping sounds from the restaurant.

"Oh, that will be Tsuruga-san," Kyoko states as she jumps from her chair. The actress rushes from the room. The older woman frowns as she watches Kyoko go. She is startled to hear the teen refer to her respected friend by his surname once again. It has been a couple weeks since she had heard the name. Kyoko had seemed to take pleasure in speaking the more familiar, given name of the young man who had so impressed both her and her husband when he visited them. She shakes her head and adds the tiny observation to her list of worries.

Meanwhile, Kyoko reaches the entrance to the Darumaya and unlocks it so Ren can enter. Cold wind follows the man through the door and Ren closes the door quickly to stop the chilling invasion. The tall model smiles and offers Kyoko a quick greeting which she quietly returns. Although the greeting is perfect, it lacks the warmth that Ren is used to hearing from the cute teen. A chill which has nothing to do with the weather outside seems to take root in the young man's heart.

"Are you doing better?" he asks with concern.

Kyoko quickly nods.

"Of course I am feeling much better. I guess that I needed all the sleep yesterday and last night. I feel much better this morning. I am very sorry that I missed your visit yesterday though, Ren. I apologize."

A slight frown tries to surface on the actor's face but he schools his emotional response. With his calculated eyes, he surveys the young actress standing beside him. Although his eyes do not reveal anything amiss, he feels that something is decidedly not right. Unconsciously, the older man reaches to touch Kyoko, but she steps back from the attempt. She lowers her upturned face and so she misses the obvious pain that skitters through Ren's dark eyes.

The actor struggles for a way to bridge the growing, gaping chasm that has developed between the two friends.

"Has LME gotten you a new telephone?" he finally inquires.

Again, Kyoko nods and replies in the affirmative.

"Well, you will probably have a number of messages today then. In fact, the Hizuris called me yesterday afternoon because they could not reach you. I promised that I would ask you to call them."

Ren links his request with the pleading look that Kyoko had previously declared should be illegal. This time, the expression fails to elicit the physical response he hopes to see but at least Kyoko does agree to call the Hizuris. Concern stabs in the actor's stomach as Kyoko refers to his parents by their formal names instead of father or mother. That is definitely not the response he hoped to hear.

"Are you sure you are okay, Kyoko?" her visitor asks because he knows everything still feels wrong. The problem is that he can't put his finger on what it exactly is that is wrong. The actress seems calm and in control but Ren knows it is a lie. He just can't seem to find the crack in the facade. Ren knows Kyoko well enough to know that she is still hurting but he doesn't understand how to reach her and offer his support.

Once again, Kyoko calmly promises that she is fine and that he does not need to worry about her. She stresses that she is home and will be fine. Kyoko then verbally maneuvers the actor into admitting that he needs to leave for his modeling job. All too soon, the frustrated and worried model finds himself shuffled out the door. Uncomfortable and slightly confused by the stilted exchange he just experienced, Ren sends one last longing look at the restaurant that is protecting the girl he loves. Disheartened, the young man returns to his car and his suddenly less desirable job.

* * *

**A/N: I realize this is not making any of you feel better but please persevere. I will give you at least a peek of something positive next chapter - Me**


	89. Devil in the Details

**The Devil is in the Details**

Jeremy Johnson glances at his designer watch in annoyance. Koga should have met him at the car already to head to his morning photo shoot. For a third time, Johnson consults his watch again. The Akatoki manager finally sighs and turns off his double parked car before exiting into the cold morning air. Pulling his conservative wool trench coat tighter around his body, the American wishes he was in Southern California once more. The manager reminds himself that it will only be a little while longer and he will be back home. Entering the Akatoki residential building, he proceeds to the fifth floor and strides confidently down the hallway. He unlocks the door to room 503 and enters without knocking.

The day old stench of stale alcohol assaults his nostrils, and Jeremy fights the urge to gag. It's a smell he has come to expect from working with Koga and the manager has never attempted to address the behavior. He appreciates his star's addiction. It makes him easier to manipulate. The manager's feet crunch on the shattered remains of bottles as he walks down the short hallway into the living room. Reaching down and lifting the toppled floor lamp, Jeremy turns on the light to reveal the disarray in the room. Partially empty liquor bottles lay strewn between the normally well stocked cabinet and the couch. Stepping beyond the living room and towards the bedroom, Jeremy sharply calls his charge's name. He receives no reply. Frowning, the American stalks into the bedroom. He turns on the overhead light and glances around the room in confusion.

The bed is devoid of any type of bedding and there is even a large patch of the mattress missing from a spot in the middle of the expensive bed. The closet door stands open and is empty. Likewise, the bathroom has been cleared of anything remotely personal. Back in the bedroom, Johnson pulls open dresser drawers and finds them to be free of anything but some fuzzy dust. Agitated and increasingly concerned that his charge has flown the coop, Johnson rushes out of the bedroom to confirm that nothing personal remains in the flat at all.

"What the hell?" he cusses as he surveys the obviously emptied apartment.

The manager pulls his personal data assistant from his coat pocket. Checking his email, he reads a quick note telling him to report to the office this morning instead of taking Koga to his current engagement. For a moment, fear stabs through his guts as he realizes that something has obviously happened to his talent. The manager freezes for a moment as he wonders if something horrid happened to his acting charge. Worry weasels into his mind as the manager rushes from the apartment and back to his car. The concern is not actually for the well being of Koga Hiromune but instead for the impact whatever happened will have on his plans and, more importantly, his income. In reflection of his arrogance and lack of conscious, the manager never once worries about his recent actions as catalyst for the impending catastrophe.

* * *

"I promise it will only take a minute," Aki Shoko promises her charge as her heels rapidly sound down the hallway.

She draws a deep breath as she moves out of the sight of her withdrawn teenage charge who is reclining on a couch in one of the Akatoki lounges as he waits for a couple of executives to arrive to discuss a possible music project for the next summer. Although Shoko can normally handle any emotional immaturity her charge throws at her, his mood today has her on edge. It doesn't help that she is stressed too and that Sho actually has a legitimate reason for being moody this time. The manager silently hopes that both Sho and his childhood friend are able to weather this new storm of trouble with their hearts and minds intact. Shoko keys into her locked office and thankfully sinks into the padded desk chair. She adds a thankful thought for it being Saturday since there are no other managers clamoring for the use the small office space.

Aki growls at the pile of papers inconsiderately strewn across the shared desk. She begins to collect them and file them in the in-box for Jeremy Johnson. Although not inclined to delve into another person's business, the beautiful woman checks each page to make sure that they all need filed in the same place. She suddenly freezes. Koga Hiromune's newly signed contract from a travel agency called Renegade catches her attention because her mind hones in on the one name that she has developed an almost second sense for noticing. Across the top page of the form is a bold note reading "Koga – Looking forward to working with you and Kyoko. Your location shoot schedule is attached."

Shoko shivers at the thought of Sho's reaction to Koga working closely as a spokes model with Kyoko. Instantly, Shoko gasps and the paper slips from her hand. It flutters in the air for a moment then slips down the back of the desk.

"No..." she mutters in horror as a nagging thought from just a few days ago resurfaces. Sho's most recent threatening letter mentioned an attack on Kyoko on location for her newest project and that her new costar might be a better protector for the actress than Sho could ever be.

"She was threatened on location... who else would know about this project having location shoots besides those involved?" she wonders aloud.

Scrambling for her phone, Shoko begins to dial the LME office number for Kyoko's manager. Before the phone connects, Aki suddenly hangs up the phone as she realizes that if the person responsible has to know about the new job then it has to be someone closely involved. Fear flashes in the beautiful woman's eyes as she wonders if instead of her first suspicion of the Akatoki actor that it may be someone close to Kyoko behind the threats.

The woman stares at the phone for a long time as she wonders just who she needs to notify to ensure that the perpetrator does not know her suspicions. She digs through her private files and pulls a number from a hastily written contact sheet from a few weeks ago. The organized and efficient manager always tries to keep information that might be helpful in the future available. Dialing before she loses her nerve, the manager contacts the only person she feels cares as much about Kyoko as her charge does.

When the call is answered by a suspiciously bland voice, Shoko immediately demands, "Who do you trust?"

* * *

"Good morning, Takarada-sama," the practiced voice greets to the largest monetary beneficiary to the doctor's small, private clinic. "Thank you so much for kindly donating the construction costs on our newest project. The little theater is sure to be popular with patients once the work is completed. The project supervisor promises that it will be done in just a few more weeks."

"That is lovely, Saito-sensei. I am always happy to help. You do much for me and my special charges that I cannot help but share my appreciation."

"Ah, well, I guess you are calling for an update on our newest guest and not a construction update. Yes?" the clinic administrator proposes.

"If you please," the eccentric executive replies as he flips open his newest acquisition's file and sits poised to transcribe notes if needed.

Dr. Saito quickly begins his verbal report.

"Koga-san was provided a thorough physical upon arrival. He is relatively healthy although evidence of steatosis was found in his LFTs but that is to be expected given his obvious and reported alcohol abuse. Hopefully, the condition has been discovered soon enough to resolve with time. In addition to blood work, we did an ultrasound and biopsy and determined that the condition has not progresses to a diagnosis of alcoholic hepatitis nor cirrhosis."

"So his liver has some damage but it is reversible?" Lory interrupts for clarification. The entertainment executive is many things but a medical professional is not one of them. Being the thorough man he is, the gentleman is not afraid to ask questions.

"Yes. It will hopefully improve with cessation of alcohol consumption as well as improvements in his diet."

"In addition, we did a full chemical panel as you requested. We did not find any evidence of GHB, which is actually not surprising given the time you suspect the drugs would have been ingested. We did, however, find evidence of clonazepam in his system. I personally contacted his previous doctor through the clinic that Akatoki maintains and they did not prescribe it to him. It was either given to him without his knowledge or he was getting it by some other means."

The doctor pauses for a moment to check his notes. Lory takes advantage of the silence to ask a question as he prints in his notes to investigate how the actor was getting the drug.

"How would the drug affect Koga-san?"

Saito explains that the actor actually had surprisingly high levels in his body and that the medication would have had mood stabilizing properties which, in turn, would have most likely made his emotions more manageable. The doctor adds that the medication would most likely also make Koga appear more docile and sedate. In addition, the drug has been known to decrease self-motivation and anger.

Lory frowns as he writes "who would want to control Koga's emotions?" on his notes although he can think of a number of Akatoki executives who might desire this power. They might want it to curb his less appealing attributes that have landed him in trouble with the tabloids in the past or they might be interested in decreasing his control over his own decisions in his career.

Returning to task, the president inquires about Hiromune's current health.

The doctor states that they have provided conscious sedation in order to keep the actor comfortable while his body is adjusting to the absence of the alcohol. He admits that they did need to more heavily sedate him in the middle of the night because he was experiencing night terrors.

"We are inferring from the history you provided that the terrors center around his childhood abuse although this morning as he was waking up he appeared to be crying and apologizing to someone he called Kyoko. The morning nightmare was of a more lucid nature and different than the night terrors."

Doctor Saito assures his audience that there is a psychiatric nurse with their patient at all times and that they hope to start backing off the sedation medications in the next couple days. Once the mind altering medications are decreased, they will perform a thorough psychiatric evaluation and start therapy sessions. The physician outlines his plans. Lory inquires about when Koga would be lucid enough to converse with him. The doctor promises to call him as soon as he feels it is appropriate then adds that it will most likely be a few days longer. The doctor continues his report and president Takarada continues with his notes.

A brief knocking draws President Takarada's attention from his phone call. Quickly, the busy executive finishes the conversation with the medical professional and replaces the headset in the phone cradle. He sweeps from his study and into the hallway where his next important contact waits on a velvet cushioned chair.

"You do realize that there is more to my life than being at your beck and call," Director Kingo states in lieu of a greeting.

"Nonsense," scoffs Lory with a good-natured smile. "Since when have you had a life?"

Dark shakes his head and follows his old friend back into his study. The director settles into one of the stiff leather chairs across the massive and ornate desk where the LME president now sits.

"So why are you depressed?" Kingo inquires.

"Depressed?" Lory repeats with a raised eyebrow.

Dark just stares at the man for a moment before he lowers his eyes purposefully to the president's very plain and casual shirt. The soft, gray rugby shirt is devoid of anything of note. Kingo clears his throat. Lory sighs and a tired smile stretches across his face. He nods once in acknowledgment as he runs his palms across his thighs which are encased in smooth denim by his faded blue jeans. Lory had lacked the enthusiasm to dress as himself this morning but he doesn't feel comfortable discussing the issues with his old friend. He knows that the less people who know that the better it will be for all those involved.

"I didn't think you owned normal clothes anymore," Kingo comments when Lory fails to explain his lack of dramatic flair this morning.

Stealing a movement from his American acquaintances, Lory just shrugs and pulls a large file from his desk drawer. He opens the file and begins to talk about changing the upcoming episode to be filmed.

"Dark, are you even listening to me?" Lory suddenly demands to his long time acquaintance. Silence stretches between the two.

"Oh, sorry," Kingo finally responds. He tilts his head slightly as he stares intently at the entertainment mogul. "I really am sorry, but I just can't take you seriously when you look like that."

Lory stares as his strange companion before reaching into the bottom drawer of his desk. He shuffles some items around before extracting a blue headband with springs on the top that hold aloft two jiggling, sparkle-covered stars. Takarada plops the headband onto his thick, dark hair and moves his head slightly which sets that stars to jiggling.

"Better?" Lory asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes," Dark replies succinctly. He now focuses fully on the man across from him. "So you expect me to change the script for this weeks filming?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You will have to do so. You will be missing one of your cast members."

Kingo frowns when Lory slides a script across the desk. He flips the script open and extracts the sheet with character assignments. Dark frowns when he notices that Koga Hiromune is missing from the cast log.

"Hansel and Gretel? I thought we were waiting until later to do this one. It requires either location shooting or extreme set design."

Lory sighs.

"I almost have the details secured for location shooting. I have a friend who has a yacht we can use and I am still negotiating over the island location. I should have the information available by the end of today."

"Why is Koga missing from the cast? Akatoki has not contacted me about any problems with my green-eyed star."

"Koga-san is no longer an Akatoki talent," Lory promptly replies which causes Dark's eyes to widen in surprise and concern. Although he had not been excited with the original thought of working with the notoriously troubled talent, Director Kingo is now thoroughly enamored with the energy and chemistry that flows almost unconsciously between his current favorite cast members.

"I cannot be sure when or even if he will be in a position to return but I will be sure to contact you as soon as I know," Lory promises.

Kingo glances once more at the cast sheet. His finger taps on the list for a moment.

"Are you sure that you want Ren and Kyoko playing siblings? I thought we originally planned on Chiori and Hidehito playing these parts."

"Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san will do a splendid job playing siblings," Lory quickly replies with conviction evident in his voice. They succeeded with these roles in the past even if no one realizes it. The LME president purposely requested the script and cast changes. Desperate to do something to help with the current situation, the caring man figures that giving Ren a chance to be Kyoko's talisman might help her just like she helped him. In addition, the Gretel part is a strong character that refuses to give up despite the horrible situation she faces. Furthermore, this is one of the few fairy tales outlined for the project that does not include a heavy romantic overtone. Lory suspects that this will also help his injured LoveMe number one.

Instead of arguing like his most recent incarnation would have done, Dark just nods.

"If this is what you feel needs done, I can make it work," Kingo states with an encouraging smile as his mind starts working on a mental image for the production.

For the first time since Thursday evening, a true smile crosses Lory's lips and lights his eyes. He can't help but feel the stirring of happiness at the transformation his old friend has experienced since the start of Innocent Whispers. Warmth spreads through the president as he realizes that his hope for this project has almost reached fruition. He almost has his old friend back from his self imposed exile and the entertainment world will only benefit from the return of his directing spirit.

As the two men stand, Lory offers to see that the cast receive their new scripts.

"You do that," Dark replies as he starts flipping through the file as he makes plans for contacting wardrobe and his filming technicians.

"Oh, and Lory," the director states with a gleam in his eye as he glances pointedly over the LME presidents attire.

"Hmm?"

"Get some real clothes on, my man. You showed up at your wedding in a potato sack, for goodness sake. You can do better than a little girl's party accessory."

With that parting shot, Kingo strolls from the study leaving behind his surprisingly silent friend. The door closes and Lory glances down at his so very normal jeans and shirt. He begins to chuckle. Slowly, the mirth grows. By the time Takarada Lory whips open his over-sized closet in his bedroom suite, full fledged laughter rolls from his lips. As he pulls a sequin accented cowboy shirt from its depths and drops a faded Stetson on his head, the world shifts ever so slightly back towards alignment.

* * *

**A/N: The wolves have the scent... it is only a matter of time. Hopefully that will give folks a little something positive to consider. Oh, random thought: did you ever know that the Devil is in the Details was originally 'God is in the detail'? It was news to me... gotta love learning yet more slightly obscure and most likely useless information - Me**


	90. Liar, Liar

**Liar, Liar...**

A quick glance at her trilling cell phone informs Juli that her wayward adopted daughter is finally calling them. Instead of answering, the gorgeous woman shoves the device at her startled husband.

"It's Kyoko," she states in explanation. "You have to take it first."

Recovering quickly, Kuu nods in understanding as he hits the answer key. The Hizuris had already planned how they planned to handle their first contact with their adopted child. Since Kyoko insisted to their real son that no one should know about the issue on Thursday night, they finally decided that it would be best to pretend that they do not know about the incident unless she chooses to tell them. Grudgingly, Juli had even conceded that Kuu has a slightly stronger relationship with the actress so he gets to field the initial contact. They both hope that Kyoko might say something, anything even, that will allow them the opportunity to offer their support.

Kuu calmly greets his adopted child with a soothing voice filled with affection.

"Good morning, Hizuri-san," Kyoko begins and Kuu flinches ever so slightly at the nervous and formal tone that she displays. Before he can open his mouth to reply, Kyoko dives into a rambling apology for not calling sooner. The older man listens patiently for the verbal penitence to end. It is a while in coming. When Kyoko ultimately stops to catch her breath, Kuu finally has a chance to speak.

"It's okay, kiddo. I will forgive you," he promises with a tone that reflects both gentle scolding and tender concern. "But you need to know that when the boss told us you were missing, we were really concerned. Your mother was practically foaming at the mouth and ready to storm Tokyo like a miniature blond Godzilla decimating the city until you were found."

"I'm so sorry," Kyoko whispers as guilt consumes her and makes her shame grow exponentially.

Realizing that he is making things worse and not better, Kuu assures her once more that it is now fine. He stresses how glad he is that she is safe now. He then gently tries to prod his mock child into revealing what happened. Kyoko insists that she was just not herself and became ill on Thursday night.

"Do you need us to come back to take care of you?" Kuu asks while hoping that the independent teen will give them an excuse to return to Japan early.

"No, no, Father," she immediately counters. "I am feeling much better now. I saw a doctor and he said that I will be fine. Please don't let it affect Mother's work."

The distress in Kyoko's voice cuts Kuu's heart, but he promises that they will not change their plans because of her sickness. The veteran actor finds himself at a loss of what to say next, and the young actress does not appear willing to start any other line or topic.

As the conversation falls to uncomfortable silence, Kuu shares an emotionally laden expression with his wife. One glance conveys all his frustrations and feelings of impotence. Rage flashes for a moment in the actor's eyes. There is nothing he can do to help the very special young woman on the other side of the call. For the second time in his life, Kuu must stand passively and do nothing to save a child he loves. It is devastating to him as a father and as a man. A slender hand reaches forward and caresses the side of his face. Yet again, the strong man must rely on others to attempt to fix the situation because he cannot bridge the chasm of need.

"I love you, kiddo," Kuu states tenderly into the silence on the phone as he leans into his wife's touch. A single tear slowly escapes his eye and meanders down his cheek to meet Juli's expertly manicured nail on her thumb.

His wife suddenly grabs the phone from her husband. In her imperious mother voice that commands respect, Juli launches into a rather animated demand to hear about this illness that so foully affected Kyoko and why it kept her from contacting them. The sorrowful expression in her eyes belies the perky tone of her voice as she makes interjections and slightly outrageous demands pertaining to Kyoko's health and well being. Under her fingertips, she can feel her lover trembling. She steps into his body and allows him to wrap his arms around her even as she continues to cajole the Japanese teen over the telephone. Finally, the model elicits a promise from Kyoko that she will call if she feels poorly again or even if she just needs to talk.

"We are always here for you, Sweetie," Juli promises. "We love you."

For a half of a heartbeat, Kyoko pauses.

"I love you too," she replies evenly as she ends the call.

Juli flicks her finger over the end call button and tosses the phone towards the couch of their luxury suite. It bounces twice then comes to rest on the plush brushed leather cushion. The model wraps her now free arm around her husband's waist. She rests her head against his shoulder and lends him what strength she can spare.

"You are a better actor than I am," Kuu whispers hoarsely into her soft locks.

"Ah uh," she murmurs in adamant denial as she tightens her hold. "You manipulate your actor's heart like a true master. It's your real one that you wear on your sleeve."

Juli raises her head and gently kisses the masculine line of her husband's jaw.

"And I would not want you any other way," she intones with all the love she feels for her husband written clearly in her eyes.

Kuu lowers his head to rest against Juli's shoulder. They stand in silent companionship and perfect understanding as the distraught actor slowly soaks the shoulder of his wife's designer silk shirt.

* * *

"So, are you searching for naked pictures of me on the internet?" Kijima teases from his reclining position on his overstuffed couch in the surprisingly modest apartment that he calls home.

Kanae growls in response as she continues to shift through sites in of the information that she needs.

"Why would I do that?" she snaps mildly as she follows a link about personal lives of Hollywood stars.

Kijima levels himself upward to sit properly. He grins evilly.

"I looked you up. I was sorely disappointed. Not a thing there except photo-shopped stuff."

For a moment, Kanae turns horrified dark eyes from the screen of the actor's laptop to stare at her host.

"There are fake naked pictures of me on the internet?" she stammers.

Hidehito nods his head.

"Of course," he replies as if it is the most natural fact in the world. Roses are red, the sky is blue, and doctored, naked pictures of Kotonami Kanae are obviously on the internet. Kijima just laughs as if there is nothing out of the ordinary in those statements.

"You're a gorgeous young actress. Why wouldn't they be there. You're lucky they are obviously all fakes. Lots of actresses are not as lucky," Kijima responds honestly. He wiggles his eyebrows and leers strongly at the still shocked teen.

"Of course, you could always let me do a comparison study. I bet the fakes don't even come close to the real thing."

"I am not letting you take naked pictures of me," Kanae firmly states with a death glare leveled towards the playboy. Dismissing the conversation, the actress drops her eyes back to the screen where she clicks on another promising link.

"Alright, no pictures, but can I at least see you in your unmentionables?" Kijima pleads with his best winsome expression.

"YES!" shouts Kotonami who did not quite hear her co-star's last question.

A shocked expression registers on Hidehito's face for a moment. Suddenly nervous, he stands.

"Are you serious?" Kijima asks as he suddenly feels his palms getting sweaty. For the established playboy, his strange reaction causes him a moment's pause. He brushes his palms against the soft twill of his tailored slacks. This moment of uncertainty is exciting and nerve-racking at the same time. The normally poised actor suddenly feels a bit like a junior high school kid confronted with his long term crush. With effort, Hidehito forces down the edgy feeling but revels in the remaining excitement. He approaches the table where Kanae sits scrolling through the posted article and pictures for which she had been searching.

"Are you serious?" he repeats with ardor evident in his tone and body language.

"Huh?" Kanae asks as she raises her attention from the screen to her approaching co-star. "Serious about what?"

For a moment, Kijima holds onto his elation before it dribbles dejectedly through his fingers.

"Never mind."

Kanae's dark eyes follow her tall companion's retreat back to the couch. Fleetingly, she wonders what has suddenly upset the actor as she notices his stiff shoulders and his ridged walk. Kijima flops dejectedly onto the couch. He leans back and tilts his head until he can stare a the ceiling. Before she can pursue the strange reaction of her companion, Kanae's phone rings with the special ring tone programmed to announce a call from Kyoko. The dark haired teen shuts the search window as she answers her phone.

"Are you okay?" Kanae immediately demands into her phone even before she offers a proper greeting. The actress is torn between anger at her best friend's delay in contacting her and concern about the cause of her delay. Once LoveMe number one assures number two that she is fine, Kanae's anger quickly snuffs the concern. She grouses in frustration at her best friend for making her worry and scolds her for taking their friendship so lightly. Kyoko apologizes yet again and offers the same small lie about being ill that she provided the Hizuris. Finally, the dark haired actress accepts her friend's plea for forgiveness with the promise that she will forgive her as long as she never does that to her again.

"I was... Mo! I was really worried about you, Kyoko," Kanae stresses. "Don't do that again."

"I promise not to, Kanae," Kyoko responds before explaining that she has to make a number of other apology calls still. The call ends quickly. Kanae closes her cell phone and stares at it while she considers the call. Although she can't put her finger on what it is, there is something off with her friend. Not only did Kyoko not ramble endlessly until her friend had to threaten her just to get her to end the call, she also did not seem as warm as she normally sounds. Glancing across the room where Kijima sits stiffly and withdrawn in his couch, Kotonami growls silently in her head. She barely contains the desire to sigh lustily. Now she has two people suddenly acting strangely to cause her concern. She grimaces as she realizes that she is not the best person for dealing with anomalies in peoples personalities.

"I'm an actress not a therapist," she thinks to herself with a voice filled with frustration and disgust. After one more glance at her handsome companion who seems to have sunk even farther into a petulant funk, Kanae does sigh out loud. She might not be a therapist, but she is learning to be a better friend. Pushing aside her current annoyance, the actress crosses the room and slips onto the couch beside her co-star.

"You gonna explain to me what is going on?" she asks as she bumps her shoulder against the tall man's upper arm. Strangely enough, after a little more coaxing, Kijima actually does.


	91. Pants on Fire

**A/N: This chapter was originally supposed to be part of the previous one but I could not get the Hikaru scene to go how I wanted it to go. Both Hikaru and Kyoko were pulling on opposite sides of the rope and neither one would give me the ground I needed. Kyoko insisted that he cannot know and Hikau insisted that he needs to have a even playing field with the other two love interests. I still do not like this part but I have decided to just post this rendition because I refuse to trash the scene again and write it a fifth time. The delay is annoying for such a lame chapter but at least I now have the next chapter written and all it needs is edited. Anyway... here is the second part of what was supposed to be Liar, Liar, Pants on Fire... Me**

* * *

**Pants on Fire**

Kyoko closes her phone gently after speaking with her best friend. Her stomach churns with queasiness as anxiety rushes through her body like a perverse shot of adrenalin. The shaken actress sets her phone on the low table in her room and presses her hands against her forehead which is pounding in time to her heartbeat. The teen abhors lying to the most important people in her life but she can't face the thought of them knowing the real story behind her disappearance two days ago.

Although the physical affects from the experience are slowly fading, the emotional strain seems to grow heavier each time she thinks about it. Not only is she distressed by the feeling of vulnerability that stems from being a victim of such a malicious act, Kyoko is also crushed with shame and disappointment with herself. All her life, the teen has endeavored to be a proper and good person. She desperately wanted to be the type person that others would feel worthy of regard and affection.

She no longer feels like that type of person.

The teen shifts and flops onto her futon. She covers her face with her right forearm as she once more shudders at her seemingly wanton behavior in the fuzzy memories she retains. Not once in her memories does the teen see herself resisting the attentions of her handsome co-star. There were no denials or attempts to escape. Because Kyoko does not truly understand the effects of the drugs she was given, she can only blame herself. Self disgust and disgrace surrounds her every thought. The overwhelming emotions and the lingering headache make a potent combination and suddenly Kyoko must scramble from her futon and rush from the room.

In the small family bathroom, Kyoko loses her breakfast. Leaning heavily against the cool porcelain fixture, the actress tries to regain control of the deep body tremors that have taken over her slight frame.

Work worn but caring hands find purchase on her shaking shoulders and nudge her gently from resting against the toilet.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan," the okami-san murmurs softly as she assists the girl to stand. The older woman steers the teen towards the sink and hovers nearby as Kyoko brushes her teeth and washes her face. Patting her arm, her landlady leads the young woman back to her room. The okami-san tucks Kyoko into her futon despite her protests. The older woman may not have practiced the often times powerful voice of a mother but she has spend a lifetime with her husband. The okami-san easily conveys her stern desire that the teen remain in her futon until she feels better.

"No, Kyoko-chan. You have been ill and you need to be in bed," the woman firmly replies. She moves Kyoko's new script as well as her cell phone so that they are within arm's reach of her position on her floor level bedding. "You call me if you need anything. I will bring you something light for lunch a little later. Now rest."

The caring older woman rises and moves towards the door.

"Rest," she stresses one last time. "Rest and get better."

Kyoko watches her original surrogate mother in Tokyo move from the room. Once she is gone, Kyoko pulls the covers over her head. She feels so much guilt that she can hardly bare to face her kind guardians. Closing her eyes, she seeks sleep in order to escape the still clamoring emotions attacking her every thought.

A little more than an hour later, Kyoko opens her eyes and sits. Groggy and disoriented from the extra sleep that she truly didn't need, Kyoko stares around her room in confusion. Footsteps on the stairway sound and Kyoko realizes that the okami-san must be bringing her lunch. Kyoko shifts on her futon and her hand bumps her cell phone. The teen sighs as she decides that she cannot procrastinate any longer. She lifts the phone and flips it open. She scrolls through her contacts as a knock sounds on her door. She glances up and is unsurprised to see the traditional woman carrying a tray with some soup and a small pot of tea for her lunch. Kyoko offers her thanks as her fingers find the proper contact entry. The teen hits the connect button.

In the hallway, a phone rings in time with the ringing from the ear piece of Kyoko's phone. Panicked eyes fly towards the door then back to the older woman in her room.

"If you feel up to it, you have some guests," her landlady states encouragingly as Kyoko snaps shut her phone to disconnect her call. In the hallway, the phone stops ringing. Kyoko's golden gaze shifts back to the door and meets the hesitant brown eyes of the man she has yet to contact.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan," Hikaru calls nervously from the hallway. Her kind Kimagore Rock Senpai shifts his sock clad feet and runs his palms across his jean clad thighs. He pushes the fluffy sleeves of his over-sized blue sweater up to his elbows. Anxiously, he reaches up and rubs the back of his head. "I was..." Suddenly two sets of hands shove the stammering celebrity into the room. Hot on his heels, Shinichi and Yuusei also enter the actress' room.

"Hey, you're alive," Shinichi states succinctly as he moves across the actress' personal space as if he belongs there. The joker drops to the floor close to the table where Kyoko's meal now rests. He takes his time to stare at the rather sparsely decorated bedroom of their youngest co-star. Shinichi is soon joined by Yuusei at the table although Hikaru remains standing near the doorway.

The okami-san glances at the three young men and then to Kyoko. She kindly offers some tea for everyone but Yuusei assures her that it will not be necessary. He promises that they are not staying long. The Ishibashis only need to assure themselves that their young friend is truly okay. They promise to then be on their way in order to allow Kyoko-chan more time to recuperate.

The older woman excuses herself to return to the restaurant and the room falls silent until her fading footsteps are heard on the steps.

Kyoko slides from her futon to join her Ishibashi big brothers at the table. Although she is surprised by their appearance, the teen rallies and cloaks herself once more in the character she embraced to deal with her acting senpai earlier in the day. She offers a small smile to her unexpected guests. She settles into place at her small table and locks gazes with the oldest member of Bridge Rock who still stands by her door.

"I'm sorry that I didn't call you back, Hikaur-kun," Kyoko offers contritely. Unlike the telephone apologies she offered Kanae and the Hizuris, the actress finds her excuse dying on her tongue before she can utter it. The half truths dryly choke in her throat like sawdust. She does not even attempt to explain about her broken and stolen telephone. She fears that if she starts an excuse that the gentle man will know she is hiding reality from him.

"It's okay, Kyoko-chan," Hikaru replies with understanding in his tone. "Your guardian explained that you were very ill and that you had to see a doctor and everything."

"Yeah, we missed you on Friday," Shinichi chimes in addition, "but we totally understand. Sick is sick. Wouldn't want you barfing on Bo. It was bad enough getting Koga-san's vomit off the costume. The stuffing would have surely escaped if it needed scrubbed so hard again so soon."

In the moment the clueless joker mentions her Innocent Whisper's co-star, Kyoko stiffens. Although both Hikaru and Yuusei notice her slight reaction, neither comments because they have no clue why she would react in such a manner. Hikaru frowns slightly and Yuusei's brow puckers in thought. They both thought Kyoko is enjoying her new found friend. She had been nothing but ecstatic when she told them about her new spokes-model job with him.

"Um, Kyoko-chan," the dark haired young man starts as he taps the side of her tray, "don't you think that you should eat before your food gets cold?"

Kyoko automatically shakes her head in the negative because it would be impolite to eat while she had guests. All three members of Bridge Rock insist that she should eat. The group comedian dives into an animated lament about the perils of their enforced diet as a way of explaining that they have already eaten all they are allowed for the afternoon. Yuusei even fills the actress' cup with tea as proof that she should forgo tradition and eat. Kyoko finally raises the cup of tea to her lips and watches in silence as the oldest Ishibashi slowly wanders around the periphery of her room. For a moment, Hikaru's finger traces one of the four framed pictures sitting on her desk. He smiles softly at the candid shot of the four friends eating dinner before taking Kyoko shopping for her award ceremony dress. Hikaru turns and meets Kyoko's strangely shy gaze. The obvious affection in Hikaru's expression wreaks havoc with her internal feelings.

Kyoko suddenly finds herself very interested in eating her cooling chicken and rice soup. Because she lowers her face to sip from her spoon while avoiding the warm gaze of her friend that makes her feel like she is shattering just a bit more with each breath, the actress misses when he stiffens and his eyes narrow slightly as he notices the two posters hanging on the wall above Kyoko's futon. Although the poster of Fuwa Sho appears pretty ragged and filled with a number of what he can only guess are dart holes, the second one does not appear to have suffered any real abuse.

Yuusei's gaze follows his friend's line of vision to the poster of Tsuruga Ren. He immediately turns back to Hikaru who is kneeling at the table now too. Silently, Yuusei tries to convey that his older friend should not take it personally. Yuusei has seen the photographs and poster of Kyoko in his friend's room and he tries to make Hikaru understand with just his expression that the older band member needs to realize that posters do not necessarily mean the same thing hanging on Kyoko's wall as the ones in his room mean.

Seemingly oblivious to the nervous undercurrent from Kyoko or the entire silent conversation between his two friends, Shinichi continues with his ramblings about all the food he is missing.

"And so I invited the big headed, bald, green skinned alien to join me for supper this evening and we plan to meet with Haku the three-headed dog to go for some radioactive sushi," Shinichi states in a natural and conversational voice as if he were discussing the weather. He falls silent to see if anyone was really listening to his rambling because he seriously doubts they were.

For a moment, the room is silent until Kyoko makes a choking sound. She drops her spoon and grabs her napkin. Hastily, she wipes her mouth before she turns to stare at the blond Ishibashi. Two more sets of eyes likewise stab at the joker while reflecting an utter inability to even know how to comment to such a ridiculous statement.

"What?" Shinichi demands as he acts indignant. "I just needed to know if you were listening to my riveting commentary or not."

Kyoko chuckles ever so slightly while Yuusei and Hikaru laugh aloud at their friend's creative self expression. All three members of Bridge Rock finally relax fully and Kyoko allows herself a single moment to permit her character to smile and join the fun even if she does not feel the desire on the inside the chilled walls of her persona.


	92. Hansel and Gretel I

**Hansel and Gretel**

As Ren angles his sleek sports car into the studio's parking lot on late Monday morning, he steals yet another furtive glance at the silently poised girl in his passenger seat. The trip from her school through the December cold to the rehearsal was plagued with an uncomfortable silence that no amount of small talk on the actor's part could overcome. Normally, Kyoko is the one to carry the conversations but today is different. Although she participated and responded to each of his conversation forays, Kyoko failed to fully engage any single discussion. Ren shakes his head as he follows the seemingly grounded teen actress into the building. Thoughts run circles in his mind as he battles with himself in an attempt to find any approach that might breech the perfectly polite persona inside which his young love has shrouded herself. His frustration abounds because he does not know how to reach out and shatter her shell. He has spent so long in his own shell that he is unable to see a solution. For him, Kuon leaks more and more frequently as his emotions become stronger. With Kyoko, he sees no leaking cracks. In resignation, Ren realizes that he has no idea how to make the suppressed Kyoko leak through her shields any better than he knows how to plug the holes in his own.

The actor's frustration only grows as the teen actress skitters across the set to formally greet the director who is giving animated instructions to the overwhelmed technical crew. The crew has been working non-stop all weekend preparing for the change in fairy tale filming. Costume, sets and props had to be hastily prepared. Despite the time constraints, Dark still insists on everything fulfilling his vision for Hansel and Gretel. It is a difficult endeavor, but the crew has impressed Kingo with their dedication.

Unlike normal, Kyoko does not return to Ren's side when she finishes her regular greeting to Director Kingo. Instead, she wanders over to one of the scattered folding chairs available for the crew. Kyoko pulls her new script from her large purse and begins to silently review. Even when Kanae and Kijima companionably enter the set, the teen does not return to his side despite the presence of the two additions. There is no Kyoko hug attack nor even an excited call of Moko-san. There is only a quiet, self-contained and professional actress studying for her upcoming scenes.

Ren is not the only one to notice the change. Kanae also finds herself concerned about the strange behavior of her best friend. Unfortunately, she does not have the time to pursue the issue to her satisfaction though because Kingo begins barking orders and pressing forward on the rehearsal so that they can also film all the sections of Hansel and Gretel that can be completed in the studio. Taping is hectic as the director rushes the talent and crew from scene to scene. There is little time to focus on anything other than the production. Scene reviews are completed and then the actors and actresses are sent to wardrobe.

Ren and Hidehito enter the film stage from the dressing room and position themselves on the twin treadmills in the counterfeit gym set. The make-up technician steps forward and uses a spray bottle to dampen their clothes and skin to simulate sweat so that they appear to have been exercising for a while. The overworked artist scurries from the set as Director Kingo calls for places.

With ease, Ren begins to run on his treadmill as he slides smoothly into his character, Shinzou. Shinzou is a police officer and takes keeping physically fit very seriously. Beside him, Kijima begins to run too. Although in good shape, the older actor breaths heavier than he needs as he embraces his character, Yasuro.

"Why do you do this to me every time," the winded salary man whines.

"It's good for you," firmly states his seemingly unfazed companion as he increases his pace to a full sprint.

For a moment, his companion presses his lips together in frustration before slamming his hand over the power on his machine. His treadmill stops and the laboring man leans onto the front support as he gasps for breath.

"You know, you are in better shape than anyone else on the force and your sister is the only one I have ever seen take you in a fight," the exhausted man chokes between deep breaths. "If they don't give you that promotion, they are idiots."

Shinzou slows his pace from a full sprint to a cooling jog. He takes a deep breath before replying with a determined expression.

"Everyone trying for the tactical services squad has been part of the force at least five years longer than I have. I need every edge I can get."

Shinzou slows to a walk and rolls his neck. He stretches his arms above his head before he lifts the bottom of his t-shirt and wipes his face. The camera captures the lean and muscled physique on display before the shirt drops back into place and Shinzou steps from the work out machine. He slaps his friend companionably on the shoulder.

"Want to join me for supper?" Shinzou inquires as his companion grabs his work-out towel from the handle of the equipment and pats the sweat from his face.

"Sorry man," Yasuro replies with evident remorse. "I have a business meeting tonight."

The police officer sighs.

"So I'm on my own, huh? Maki has some woman's group or book club or something tonight so she won't be home until late."

"You should swing by the dojo and hang out with your sister. She has an intermediate class tonight. You could work on your hand to hand skills."

Shinzou considers the idea for a moment

"You should go, Shinzou," prods his friend. "It's only fair. You beat me into exhaustion; my wife beats you into a pulp. Sounds equitable to me."

The smirking officer scoffs at the foregone conclusion that his little sister will come out victorious in any mock battle in which they chose to engage. His thoughts are interrupted by his friend who is turning to leave the gym.

"Don't forget about next week. No taking any overtime," Yasuro stresses.

"I remember," promises his more physically fit friend. "It isn't every day that your best friend wins a two week-long, private cruise on a yacht. I will be there. I promise."

As Yasuro exits the gym, Shinzou takes a quick glance at the clock before deciding that he has enough time for some strength training before heading to his sister's martial arts school. The young police officer moves to place some additional weight onto the free weight bar as the scene ends.

Even before he witnesses the playback, Director Kingo is already calling for the next scene to be set. He knows the scene just filmed is perfect even for his standards. The crew scrambles to clear the make-shift gym from the corner of the set. The cameras are moved back so that the newly emptied space appears significantly larger. A number of banners are quickly hung on the walls as well as some posters pertaining to attack zones, weapons skills, and strike forms. An overflowing box of sparing gear is dropped in the corner and a couple of mats are placed on the floor. The noise on the set suddenly increases ten fold as a production assistant leads the specially secured group of extras into the studio.

Fourteen martial arts students dressed in the black karate gi utilized at their school shuffle onto the set. Most of the students sport green or purple belts but the two oldest boys and one slightly younger girl wear newly dyed brown belts. At the back of the students, their teacher, a stocky, middle-aged man with a buzzed haircut, carefully watches his charges. The students range in age from ten to fourteen and they are all excited at taking part in the production.

The noise from the young extras dies softly into silence as they glance in awe around the studio. Two young teen girls gasp and point across the set before covering their mouths to muffle their excited giggles. Ever the professional, Tsuruga Ren smiles a welcome warmly back at the young admirers. All the female students and even a couple of the older female technicians sigh in response to his persona's heavenly smile.

Both the friendly actor's eyes and the students' attention swing towards the open set when Kyoko steps into the lighted stage dressed in a gi that matches the visiting students. Kyoko had spent the better part of Sunday working with this same class as well as their respected sensei. Much like her impromptu study session for developing Natsu's walk and attitude, Kyoko utilized the long hours to embrace her new character as well as learn the skills to perform the role.

En mass, the extras swarm onto the stage and surround the cute teen who returns their enthusiastic greetings with a smile and a more sedate welcome. Although the excited clamor is a bit overwhelming for the tightly wound actress, she maintains her professional persona and responds with her own enthusiastic replies to the flattering comments about her outfit and the expertly tied black belt around her waist.

"Who are your new friends, Kyoko?" Ren calls casually as he maneuvers through the students to tower over the crowd from beside his co-star.

Kyoko's breath hitches slightly but otherwise makes no indication that anything is amiss. Turning her professional smile to her companion, she explains that these are the students she met yesterday in preparation for her role as Shinju, the Gretel character in this weeks episode. Ren's smile does not slip when he notices the hesitant reaction in the girl he loves but he still internally cringes as he wonders how long it will take for them to re-establish their previously comfortable relationship.

Ren offers his own welcome to the students before adding his own compliment to Kyoko's appearance in her loaned gi. In the past, a compliment normally led to embarrassed re-directions from his cute kohai. This time, the actress just flashes her shiny smile and offers her thanks. From behind him, Ren hears one of the younger boys whisper to his friend that Tsuruga-san is monstrous sized compared to Kyoko-san. Ren's eyes shifts once more towards the golden-eyed slip of a girl beside him. He can't help but agree with how fragile Kyoko seems in this moment.

"Time for the dojo scenes," Kingo calls as he moves to sort the visiting students into two aesthetically pleasing lines. He gives a series of orders to the youngsters and only borders on surly a couple times. The director walks the actress and extras through the scene three times then clears it for filming.

When the filming begins, Kyoko immerses herself totally in Shinju's character. Confidence and power flows from her body and she no longer seems the least bit fragile or small. In fact, Shinju is almost bigger than Kyoko's small form can hold. She is strong, determined, and unstoppable which is a far cry from the way Kyoko has been feeling the past couple days. With the first sense of true joy that she has felt in days, Kyoko embraces the power that is Shinju.

Shinju calls directions sharply and her class responds properly with the form requested. In swift repetition, the Shotokan sensei leads the students through a series of hand strikes and blocks. She reminds them to breath evenly and calls a hold after a high block. Shinju moves smoothly forward and minutely adjusts the block height and angle for one of the students. She then calls for them to continue. The students flawlessly finish the remaining exercise. Shinju congratulates them and dismisses the class with a swift reminder that Abe-sensei will be covering classes the next two weeks. There is a collected grown before the students scatter and clamor through the side door to exit from the mock dojo.

Kingo halts the filming and makes the students complete the dismissal from class again after reminding them to move more quickly to clear the set. Filming resumes, and this time, the students exit in the time frame Kingo requires.

Shinju moves around the set placing equipment in its proper place before moving to the center of the space. The instructor rolls her neck and does some minor limbering movements before centering her focus. The martial artist breathes deeply and expels the breath with force as she begins to move through the Heian Yondan kata.

Yesterday, the real sensei for the traditional Shotokan dojo spend hours with Kyoko so that she could perform this intricate series of forms perfectly. Although the individual strikes and blocks lack the strength that a true practitioner would posses, the actress does a remarkable job of performing the entire series of moves in the Peaceful Mind Fourth. About a third of the way through the exhibition, Shinju's brother, Shinzou, steps into the dojo. He smiles warmly as he leans casually against the door jam and watches his sibling. Pride and affection shimmer in strong evidence as the police officer enjoys his sister's performance.

Shinju completes the forms and breathes deeply once more.

"You know, for someone who can't dance to save her life, you sure are graceful when you need to be," the older brother teases.

Shinju snorts and tosses her head.

"You have two left feet too so I don't want to hear any comments from the peanut gallery."

"Ah, peanuts... perfect," Shinzou replies as he pretends to look around himself for the salted nuts. "I am starving."

"You are always starving," counters his younger sister as she approaches her sibling.

"Yes, yes... will you feed me?" he begs with blatant exaggerated desire.

"Only if you want instant ramen."

"I need protein!" Shinzou wails gustily as he grabs his sister by the shoulders and gently shakes her.

Not one to allow herself to be manhandled, especially by her big lug of a brother, Shinju snaps her forearm in a shifting sideways strike across his extended arms. As his hands leave her shoulder and are knocked to the side, Shinju follows the strike with a quick grip on his wrist. As if employing a submission joint lock, the martial arts instructor forces her brother to his knees. Once he is looking slightly up at his much shorter sister, Shinju drops the hold. She flicks her brother on his forehead.

"I am not cooking for you," she states firmly.

Shinzou absently rubs his wrist. He tries a pleading face but his sister just crosses her arms and tells him no.

"Fine, my treat," he finally concedes as he stands once more. This time, he reaches down and flicks his sister on the forehead. "But only if you have something nice to wear. I need steak."

Shinju promises that she has something nice in her office. As the two siblings leave the mock dojo, the scene ends as Shinzou teases his sister that it has to be nice by his standards not hers. The last sound is an exaggerated snort from the younger sister as she agrees as long as it doesn't have to be nice by her brother's wife's standards.

Once Kingo approves the last scene, the students are once more shifted back onto the set. This time, their real sensei takes the position of leadership while the wardrobe and make-up technicians hastily transform Kyoko. The gruff director once more explains his expectations for the short welcome back scene. They practice a number of times with Chiori acting as the stand in for Kyoko. When Kyoko finally emerges from wardrobe with her arm in a bright cast and dark bruises on her face and exposed body, the kids all stare in awe. The actress truly appears to have survived a serious ordeal.

They film the quick scene where Shinju returns to the dojo. The teacher limps ever so slightly through the door of the martial arts school where the substitute teacher is leading class. Abe-sensei stutters in his strike count and his eyes stay on the injured instructor long enough that the students also look towards the door.

Cheers of "sensei" rip through the students as they leave their places and clamor around her in excitement.

"Welcome home," Abe offers with a proud smile that does the martial arts instructor credit for his acting abilities. Shinju nods and grins with joy at being home and safe once more.

"Cut," calls Kingo. He looks over his shoulder to where Takarada Lory's aide now stands silently.

"Kyoko, you are excused after you clean up," he intones as he waves her off the set.

Kyoko nods and flees the set to the dressing room while the set is changed to reflect the next scene where it is revealed that the spouses of the main characters are having an affair. It is also the scene that first introduces Kanae's rather shady character.

As LoveMe number one docilely follows her escort from the set, Kingo's grumpy voice can be heard calling for a stop in the action as he explains how he wants something changed. Happily for those involved, no insults are issued. From their positions along opposite sides of the set, Ren and Kanae watch the retreating form of their friend. Concern clouds both their eyes. It is a toss up as to who is more worried. Ren knows Kyoko is on her way to her follow-up doctor appointment but Kanae has no clue what is happening. The old adage that ignorance is bliss is sorely misplaced in LoveMe number two's opinion as her imagination develops a life of its own in light of her best friend's strange behavior.

* * *

**A/N: I am going to pass on some facts so that everyone who is obsessed/distressed can have a proper frame of reference for my story. In regards to pregnancy: only 2.5 to 2.7 percent of unprotected sex that occurs during a fertile time actually ends in conception. So, if Kyoko happened to be in the 3-6 days of the month that she actually could make a baby with Koga, she would have less than 3% chance of doing so. Now, consider that these statistics are all based o****n HEALTHY adults. Is Koga a healthy adult? He is an alcoholic. Prolonged alcohol exposure causes a number of fertility issues (way too many for me to cite here) so his sluggish s****perm are not at their best. Additional fact, morning sickness appears normally in pregnancy at the 5 week mark and continues through about the 12th and is normally gone by the 20th week (I do stress normally though because, well, each person is different). Morning sickness is normally caused by a chemical reaction in the mother's body to the surging hormones that traditionally begin to level from 12-20 weeks. It has been only a couple days for Kyoko. Now, please take all this information and process it through what you know of my as a writer. I really do strive for realism in my creative writing. Do you honestly believe Kyoko is going to be pregnant?**

**Now, as an aside... I have a challenge: I will give a cookie and kudos to anyone who can tell me why Ren's and Kyoko's characters had the names they do in this fairy tale. - Me  
**


	93. Confrontations

**A/N: Kudos and slightly burnt Cyber Cookies (because, unfortunately, even in cyberspace, I am a lousy baker) go to DarkWaterAngel because she discovered the reason for the recent character names for Ren and Kyoko. Yeah for other people who are as determined (hmm, or in my case anal-retentive... obsessive... silly...) as me to spend the time figuring these things out! - me**

* * *

**Confrontations**

Lory reclines on his chaise lounge with a number of files surrounding him on both the floor and the cushion of the comfortable, padded seat. The enlightening conversation that he shared with Aki Shoko over the weekend plays in a repeating loop in his mind as he reviews the files. The Akatoki manager had called the eccentric gentleman after she was directed by Ren to approach him with her concerns. Absently, Lory rolls two shiny silver and gold balls in his hand as he contemplates the file open in his opposite hand. The metal balls still and he sits the file aside with a sigh.

The powerful CEO runs his fingers through his thick, dark hair as he contemplates the possibility that someone in his company might be involved in the threatening letters. Aki's observation that the person who is sending the letters must have intimate knowledge of Kyoko's job assignments causes him a moment of discomfort because Lory prides himself on his ability to read people. He cannot image any of the individuals who know about Kyoko's signing with Renegade would ever wish her any harm. It is a very short list of those in the know. From LME's end, only Sawara-san and those close friends of Mogami-kun who she might have told would even know about the new deal. The other department heads are not even aware yet because he has not held a department meeting since she signed the contract. Lory prefers to only touch base with his managers formally on a monthly basis. He has always preferred a more casual leadership style. Meetings are not his favorite pass time.

Given the limited number of individuals who know about LoveMe number one's new job, President Takarada is more inclined to believe Aki-san's more pressing observation. She worried that Koga Hiromune and his manager were behind the threats to Sho which is turn led to the recent incident between Koga and Kyoko. Resolutely, Lory sits aside the folder in his hand and removes his thin framed glasses as he calls to his aide and informs him that he will be accompanying the quietly competent younger man on his errand. Lory decides that even if Koga is not ready to speak to him that he is ready to speak to him. In the president's mind, that is the more important fact at this point. The sly older man feels a much stronger desire to unravel the mystery surrounding the danger to his favored pink ambassador of love than he feels for the unfortunate but possibly guilty young actor recently placed in his care.

* * *

A sharp rap sounds on the male dressing room door. Although an only partially clad green-eyed actor does not open the door this time for the visitor, an equally handsome actor still swings open the door to reveal the interior. Tsuruga Ren smiles.

"I believe it's for you," he calls over his shoulder to his companion who is buttoning his shirt.

"Hey Beautiful," Kijima calls to Kanae as she steps boldly into the room. Unlike her more demure best friend, the ever confident Kotonami is not embarrassed to enter the male's dressing room. She is too fixated on her goal to care about any possible implications.

LoveMe number two offers the older actor just the slightest bit of a tight smile but shakes her head.

"Sorry, Hidehito. I was hoping to speak to Tsuruga-san."

She turns her dark gaze onto the number one actor in the nation and her eyes narrow slightly.

"Do you mind giving us a few minutes alone?" she asks calmly as she glances back to Kijima.

Although his eyes cloud slightly, Kijima nods and offers to wait by the studio exit so that he can take her to her next job. Kanae thanks him and the room falls uncomfortably silent as Kijima finishes dressing and laces his boots. He exits with a nod to both his co-stars. The door closes and silence falls for a few heartbeats. Ren shares his polite persona smile with the best friend of the girl he loves but Kanae does not return the friendly gesture. Instead, she frowns fiercely.

"So what happened with Kyoko," she demands to break the quiet.

The muscles around Ren's eyes flinch ever so slightly although the rest of his body remains perfectly still at the question.

"What do you mean?" he carefully inquires. The older actor tilts his head slightly in an attempt to support his mild claim of confusion. His countenance appears intrigued but clueless to the origin of Kanae's demand for information.

LoveMe number two levels a disdainful expression at the seemingly innocent older man.

"You know what I mean. What happened with Kyoko and why is she acting all weird now? Did you do something to her?"

A momentary flash of anger shifts through Tsuruga's body at the misplaced accusation.

"I did nothing to Kyoko," he honestly assures the agitated teen actress.

"But you do know what happened, don't you?"

Ren sighs. Just like when Yashiro attempted to ascertain the issues originally between Kyoko and Sho, Ren feels honor bound to keep Kyoko's secret. She does not want others to know about the incident on Thursday night therefore he will not reveal the truth. He cannot in good conscience speak of the event to anyone; he will not discuss even with Kyoko's best friend who might be best equipped to help heal the damaged actress.

"You need to tell me," demands Kanae firmly. "Not only was she missing and obviously had LME in an uproar with her disappearance, but now she refuses to return calls and avoids her friends during rehearsal. Something is definitely wrong with her."

Ren's chest tightens in sympathy for Kanae as he watches the obvious concern radiating from his companion's attractive frame. He understands her frustration perfectly because he is feeling it too. Although his agitation stems from the known, he realizes that Kotonami's frustration centers on her lack of knowledge. They are both aware of the bizarre reaction of LoveMe number one but neither is able to address the issue. Ren sighs as his eyes soften in sympathy and apology.

"I can't be of any assistance. I am sorry, Kotonami-san. It is not my place to share the details."

Kanae's eyes narrow once more.

"But she obviously needs help, Tsuruga-san. We both know something is bothering her. You want me to be able to help her, right?"

"I wish you could help her," Ren confirms with a nod before once more explaining that he just can't share the information with her.

"So it's a secret, huh?" the actress states sharply. She pauses in consideration for just a moment as she realizes that the actor's sense of honor will not be bent by mere words of persuasion. She frowns fiercely as she realizes that she will have to play her trump card. "And we all know how great you are at keeping secrets, don't we, Hizuri Kuon?"

Ren's eyes widen momentarily as his heart rate practically doubles and his breath catches in his chest.

"What did you call me?" he nervously asks as the veteran actor valiantly attempts to cover his obvious shock and distress.

"Well, Hizuri-san, I simply said that you are great at keeping secrets."

Kanae tilts her head arrogantly and crosses her arms. All expression drops from Ren's face until his appearance is completely neutral. He stares intently at LoveMe number two. She meets his blank eyes with ones that practically glow with flaming anger.

"Thing is, I might not be as good at keeping a secret as you are. Especially ones that are potentially harmful to my friend," threatens Kyoko's best friend. "You see, I truly care about my best friend and there are certain secrets that should not be kept from those that you care for. Now I am sure that you have your reasons for being Tsuruga Ren instead of Hizuri Kuon but you and your parents are playing a very dangerous game with the heart of one of the few people I love."

Kanae unfolds her arms and steps towards the significantly larger man. Her arm reaches out and her pointer finger jabs roughly into the center of Ren's chest.

"You have your secrets. Fine. I know it and I will keep it too but you will tell me what happened to Kyoko or so help me I will tell everyone just who you are. Co-stars. Media. Everyone. Don't think I won't. In fact, the very first person I will inform will be the sweet, little orange-haired actress that you and your family have blindfolded with your black sheep wool."

Terror of discovery of his long held secret by Japan and, more importantly, by Kyoko causes nausea to churn in Ren's stomach. Ren cannot think of a worse time for the girl he loves to discover his hidden identity. She is already distrustful because of the recent incident with Koga; learning that he and his family have been consciously lying by omission to her would most likely permanently damage their relationships. For a moment, the tall actor fights for control of his panic. On the heels of the fear that he shoves down with both hands and stomps with both feet, anger trails. His eyes narrow and a vicious fire lights his own eyes to rival the burning in his opponent's impassioned gaze. The actor brushes the finger from his chest and takes a half step towards the girl attempting to blackmail him.

Despite the vicious aura suddenly swirling around Ren, Kanae refuses to back down. Ren's significantly larger frame looms over the actress with obvious menace. Perhaps if Kanae truly knew Hizuri Kuon, she might not have stood her ground so fiercely. On the other hand, the depth of feeling she holds for her acting rival and true friend provides a deep source for courage. Just like the family lap dog will stand unflinching in protection of its beloved owner when confronted with a significantly larger predator, Kotonami will not be cowed by the angered Hizuri.

The tension in the room escalates to almost choking levels as the two opponents glare at each other.

Finally, as the impasse grows to monstrous size, Kanae breaks the silence.

"So, what is your decision, Hizuri-san?" she prompts as if inquiring after his choice in ice cream flavor and not the life changing decision that she has posed.

For a single breath, his hidden feelings of Kuon remain in control of the exchange before the practiced calm that Ren normally employs aligns their emotions and reminds himself that the important issue at hand is Kyoko. His wants and needs and even safety are not what truly holds his concern. Ren's shoulders slump and an apologetic expression smooths away the angry aura. The momentary emergence of Kuon is once more imprisoned under the persona of Tsuruga Ren. It is a surprisingly easy battle for the actor. After all, both his inner and outer selves are in perfect agreement on there love for Mogami Kyoko.

"I am so sorry, Kotonami-san," the apologetic actor replies. "No matter what it means to me personally, I can't reveal the circumstances surrounding Kyoko's disappearance on Thursday. All I can say is that you are correct. She does need your support and I believe that if you keep showing her just how much you care for her then she will tell you once she feels more comfortable. You really are her best friend. She trusts you. Kyoko just needs a little more time to remember how she feels. That's all. Give her some time and the opportunity."

The pinched expression on Kanae's face does not fade even when Ren reminds her that they will be going on location and that she will have plenty of opportunities to approach Kyoko when they are away from the clamor of their normal lives. He tries once more to offer a small bit of encouragement for to the distressed young woman.

Kanae resists Ren's attempt at reaching common ground. Stubbornly, she hold onto her anger at being thwarted from discovering the information that she desires.

Ren offers the ornery actress a final olive branch.

"Do you have plans this weekend, Kotonami-san?"

Surprised by the question, the animosity shrinks a bit from her stance and eyes. She admits that she has nothing pressing scheduled.

"Why don't you accompany me to the ATAs. It will give you more time with Kyoko," he offers.

Kanae considers the unexpected invitation thoughtfully.

"Will you at least give me some idea about what happened?" she counters. "It will give me a better idea of what I will need to do to fix it."

Sadly, Ren shakes his head. A small quirk lifts his lip momentarily though as he realizes something.

"You could always ask Fuwa Sho," he slyly suggests. "After all, he is who informed me."

"Fuwa-san will be at the ATA's as Kyoko's date so if Kyoko resists your attempts to reach her while we are on location, you _might_ be able to convince him to tell you."

Kanae finally allows the last bit of anger to leave her body. She accepts Ren's offer. The actress then spins on her trendy heeled shoe and grabs the door knob. Before she opens the portal to the hallway, the teen turns once more to the handsome older man.

"This does not resolve all the issues I have with you, Hizuri-san," she warns harshly.

Ren swallows and nods in understanding.

* * *

President Takarada watches LoveMe number one disappear down the hallway of the private clinic for her medical appointment with the kind, older doctor that examined her on Friday morning. Although he had originally asked that the teen wait a week or two before returning to his office, the president had suggested that she see him sooner since she would be leaving for the location shoot for Hansel and Gretel and then for her trip to Singapore for the Asian Television Awards Ceremony. In addition, Lory correctly fears that Kyoko is still experiencing mental and physical issues from the incident. A pained expression haunts the president's eyes as he shifts his focus from the hallway Kyoko used to the hallway that leads to his afternoon destination.

Resolutely, the eccentric gentleman squares his shoulders and saunters down the hallway towards the small, locked, inpatient wing. After a firm exchange with the administrator, Lory finds himself seated back in the private lounge where he had originally waited with Kyoko. For almost ten minutes, the president patiently awaits the arrival of his intended target. With a quick knock on the door, he enters the room trailed by a middle-aged man in soft blue scrubs and sensible shoes.

"Good afternoon, Koga-san," Lory greets formally before turning his attention to the psychiatric nurse who accompanied the actor into the room. He requests that the man allow them some privacy. The nurse explains that he must stay with the patient at all times. Lory nods his understanding but stresses that he needs some time alone with Koga. He suggests that the nurse contact his supervisor. When the nurse stresses that this is not the way things are done, Lory pulls his cell phone from his pocket and calls the administrator himself. A few words later, the door opens and the annoyed administrator steps into the room. He instructs the nurse to stay in the hallway and makes President Takarada promise that he will immediately retrieve the nurse if needed. Of course, Lory agrees amicably since he has gotten exactly what he desired.

The door closes and the LME president and the ex-Akatoki actor size one another up for a moment before Lory suggests that they sit. Lory watches as the pajama clad young man moves slowly to one of the couches and eases himself into the seat. The older man notes the slight tremors in the actor's hands as well as his slightly pained expression. There are dark patches under Koga's eyes which indicate that he has not been sleeping well. There is also a thick bandage on his left wrist. Lory frowns slightly when he notices it.

"You injured yourself?" the president inquires as he motions towards the actor's wrist. He hopes that the actor did not injure himself on purpose.

Hiromune shrugs slightly before explaining that the doctor said that he had a seizure on Saturday and that he injured it somehow during the incident. He doesn't really remember the event but he adds that the doctor told him that memory issues can be normal with his current condition.

"How are you doing otherwise?" Lory casually asks.

Again, Koga shrugs. His lifeless eyes reveal nothing to the visiting executive. The silence stretches until Koga finally fills the quiet with a true response.

"I'm doing better than the last time I was sober for an extended time. They give me something to help with the nausea and the headache and stuff. At least I don't feel like I am mostly dead... only about half."

Hiromune still reflects no emotional response that Lory can discern. Pressing his lips together in frustration, Lory worries that he was too late in intervening with the young man sitting wretchedly silent just out of his reach both physically and emotionally.

Even though he is unable to read a single emotional response from the young actor, Lory decides to press forward with the true nature of his visit.

"Koga-san, I need you to answer some questions for me," he prompts and the actor nods with lackluster interest. President Takarada takes a stab at the information he needs.

"Were you involved with the threatening letters being sent to Fuwa Sho over the past month or so?"

Koga simply shakes his head and states that this is the first time he is hearing about them.

"So you don't know anything about threats being made against Kyoko as part of the letters to Fuwa-san?"

When Lory mentions LoveMe number one's name, he elicits the first real response of the afternoon from the younger man. Koga flinches and his eyes fill with sorrow for a split second before he shoves the emotion away. For the battered actor, numb is more welcome than guilt and pain. Lory doesn't want him numb though. He needs him to feel something so he can get a better reading on the actor's possible involvement.

"There have been some very specific threats against Kyoko. Things that involve circumstances that only a select few would know. Koga-san, would you purposefully hurt Kyoko?"

A wave of heat rushes through Koga's body and his pupils dilate. His breath catches and Lory knows that the actor has done something. Something that the actor planned that would be harmful to LoveMe number one. Lory's eyes narrow and he shifts his posture as anger warms his own system.

"How could you purposefully hurt Kyoko?" Lory accuses Hiromune. "She cared about you. Called you her friend."

With each statement, Koga flinches again.

He lifts lost eyes reflecting his deep remorse.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. She wasn't my original target. She was a means to an end," Koga states as his shaking becomes worse. Unable to contain the sudden burst of restless energy, the actor stands and begins pacing.

"She was a diversion. A toy to use to hurt my real target. To knock him down a peg. I wanted... no I needed to be in first place. I wanted to win and she was the perfect tool."

Koga stops and stares at Lory.

"He's in love with her, you know."

"Fuwa-san," Lory states thought he could have easily mentioned another person's name. In truth, he could mention a few.

A rattling chuckle escapes Hiromune's slightly chapped lips and a fierce light shines in his eyes.

"It was supposed to be easy. He was gaga over his freaking childhood friend and I was going to steal her from him in the best way imaginable. Some lies. Some misdirection. She was easy. So was he. A few drinks and Sho spilled his guts and I had all the information I needed. It was supposed to stress him to see him losing to me. Celebrities can't perform when their emotions are turmoil."

The chuckle sounds once more and a chill travels up Lory's spine as he wonders if Koga's mental stability can handle speaking with him about the things he needs to know.

"Calm down, Koga-san," the president soothes as he stands and tries to approach the distressed young man. Koga ignores his placating words.

"You know the funny thing?" Koga continues in his brittle voice. "My toy ended up not just being a means to attack my rival at Akatoki but she could have even given me an in against the number one actor in Japan. Who would have thought? One girl, two suckers in one fell swoop and who gets to take the number one spot when their hearts are broken and they can't perform. Me."

A surge of rage courses through Takarada Lory's mind as he realizes the harm this young man has caused one of his favorite LME children and for such a petty reason.

"You hurt Kyoko as an attack against Fuwa and Ren?" he demands as his hands grab the young actor on his upper arms. Lory gives the rambling actor a shake although he has to fight the urge to do more. "You threatened Fuwa and Kyoko? You caused all these issues just to steal their places in the popularity rankings?" Lory adds with disgust obvious on his face. He shakes the actor again.

"You leaked information to a rabid Fuwa fan club which in turn attacked Kyoko at her school?" He accuses with another shake.

"Huh?" Koga grunts even as Lory accuses him of drugging Kyoko and attacking her on purpose solely as a way to destroy his rivals.

"What!" Koga yells in response as he shakes the older man's hands off his arms and glares at him. "What the fuck? I didn't do any of those things."

Hiromune takes a step back from the irate older man who is glaring at him as if he is the most loathsome creation in the universe and deserving of being smashed under the sole of his shoe. Summoning enough energy to be disgusted in return, Koga glares right back at the president.

"I pretended to be her childhood friend, Corn. The fairy prince she idolized so much. Why would you think I would... I would never... Shit, and the doctors think I'm the delusional one," the actor counters harshly.

Lory stares intently at the badly shaking young man who is now breathing very rapidly and has two red patches on his cheeks to signal the level of his anger.

"You didn't contact the Fuwachi fan club?" Lory confirms.

"No."

"Did you drug Kyoko in order to rape her?" the president asks in a voice that sounds to Koga like he already thinks that the actor did just as he accuses.

"No!" Koga screams at Lory. "I did not rape her! I had sex with her, dammit! I was so fucking lonely and I was drunk and this beautiful woman who has seen me for who I really am and still liked me was in my arms and responding to my attentions! What the fuck was I gonna do?" Tears roll unchecked down Hiromune's face as he sobs hysterically.

"I didn't drug her. I didn't know she was drugged," he adds as he sinks into the couch and folds over himself. He hugs his knees and his whole body shakes as he weeps. "I broke it. The only beautiful thing in my entire fucking life and I broke it. I didn't mean to but I broke it. I broke her."

Koga leans over until he is laying on the small couch on his side. He buries his face in his arm as he continues to cry and shake.

Slowly, Lory approaches the distraught young man. Gently, he lays his large hand on Koga's head. At first, Hiromune cringes at the touch but as time passes, he relaxes under the firm yet undemanding connection. The president softly strokes the broken young man's dyed hair as he murmurs equally soft words of consolation. He promises that he has not permanently broken anything.

"She's a little dinged up, Koga," he promises. "You did not break Kyoko. She is stronger than that. She will be okay."

"You will be okay," he adds as he stills his hand.

Lory kneels on the floor so that he is closer to Koga's level.

"You both will be fine. It will take time but you will both recover. I promise."

"Promises aren't worth much," mumbles Koga brokenly.

"Mine are."

For a few moment longer, Lory allows Koga to recover from his emotional deluge. As the sobs subside and his breathing returns to a more normal level, Lory coaxes the young man to sit back up. The president remains kneeling on the floor. This time, he looks up at the shattered man. He smiles encouragingly.

"I believe you," Lory states simply.

Hiromune takes a shuddering, deep breath. Lory nods once then he moves back to sit on the opposite couch once more. The companions once more find themselves in the same positions that they started the conversation. Although Koga is decidedly more rumpled and shaking much worse, his affect no longer appears flat. Sorrow and regret as well as worry are now freely noticeable in his face and expressive eyes.

"So if you did not do any of those things to Kyoko or write the threatening letters, can you think of anyone who might?" the president prompts.

Koga stiffens.

"The drugs they found in your system are the same ones that they found in Kyoko's blood work," Lory states. "Do you know you were taking the drugs, Koga-san?"

The actor shakes his head. Lory asks him if he knows who was giving him the drugs. Now, guilt registers on the actor's face but he quickly covers the reaction. Lory is quick to jump on this reaction and tries to convince Koga to tell him what he knows. The actor resists.

"I can't," Hiromune states sadly.

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't, Takarada-san."

Hiro appears genuinely sorry that he can't say anything and Lory suddenly realizes something.

"Has anyone explained why you are here?" Lory inquires as a small smile appears on his lips.

"For rehab," the actor replies.

"Well, yes," Takarada confirms with a nod. "But you are also in here until I decide what you do with you."

Koga appears confused, and Lory chuckles dryly. He then explains that the young actor is no longer an Akatoki talent and that he, as president of LME, now holds his contract. Koga's eyes widen at this news. A small light appears in his eyes when Lory adds that he will not have anything to do with the rival agency again.

"So can you tell me who gave you the drugs now?" Lory prompts.

"My manager," Koga admits. "I just thought he was giving me vodka but he must have been spiking the alcohol."

Koga then explains about the last attempt he made at being sober and how he knows that Johnson slipped him something in his coffee so that he would go to work instead of cancel because he was recovering. Lory encourages Koga to explain why his manager would do such a thing to him. Koga tells the executive about the link in salaries for the Akatoki managers and their charges. He also explains the bonus system in place and that if he was the most popular celebrity at the agency that both he and his manager would have stood to gain significant financial benefits.

Lory takes all the information the actor can share with him about his previous manager. Finally, Koga runs out of things to add and the room falls silent once more. Lory charges the actor with concentrating on recovering and he promises to inform him of anything that happens. He also assures the actor that everything will get better.

The president stands and Koga shakily joins him. They head towards the door so that Koga can return to his room. Just as Koga reached for the door, a knock sounds. The door slides open to reveal the startled actress who has returned from her appointment.

"Hiro," Kyoko stammers at the same time that Koga gasps her name. Kyoko immediately steps back and apologizes for interrupting the president and his business.

"We were done, Mogami-kun," assures Lory as he steps from the room and into the hallway. He moves a bit forward so that his body is partially blocking both celebrities access to and view of the other one. "Koga was just leaving."

"Um, yeah... I need to get back to my room. It's about time for more medication," Koga confirms as he moves into the middle of the hallway. Kyoko mirrors his movements so that she maintains an equal distance between them the entire time.

"I hope you feel better," Kyoko offers in a seemingly friendly and concerned tone. Both Koga and Lory stare at Kyoko for a moment.

Pulling himself from his concern, Lory promises to contact Hiromune later and Koga turns to leave. As he walks down the hall, he glances over his shoulder one last time to the petite young woman speaking softly to the LME president.

"Yeah, just dinged," he mutters in a disbelieving and slightly defeated voice. As a veteran of acting to cover the broken and shattered soul as his core, Hiromune recognizes the shell Kyoko has built around herself. Shaking his head, Koga wipes away a few new tears that suddenly decide to escape from his blood-shot green eyes. Fervently, he hopes that the powerful president of LME really does know what he is saying and, more importantly, what he is doing. It might be nice for this particular story to have a happy ending. Unfortunately, with his life experiences as examples, Hiro seriously doubts even the president of LME is that great a fairy godmother.


	94. Hansel and Gretel II

**Hansel and Gretel II**

Jeremy Johnson stands on the concrete sidewalk while staring blankly at the front doors of the Akatoki Agency. He had arrived late Monday evening for a meeting with the vice-president of the company and been swiftly seated in the executive's private conference room. On Saturday, he had met briefly with the same executive and learned that his charge, Koga Hiromune, had been dismissed from the agency. Fear had washed over the calculating American when the older man explained that the actor he represented was dismissed for violation of morality standards for the company in an incident involving a young talent from LME. Truth be told, Johnson had not exactly been anxious about Koga's dismissal. His heart rate had skyrocketed though at the thought of the implications it would have on him. Jeremy fervently hoped that no one would realize his part in the events. Luckily, or so the manager believed from his weekend meeting, there appeared to be no link between his actions to influence the situation and Koga's actions. It had been his intention for Koga to sleep with the actress in hopes of getting her out of Koga's system. Jeremy did not appreciate the sway the actress was building in his charge's life. He figured that if Koga experienced her in the same way he did most his female interactions, that it would kill the attraction. He had figured his actions would safely benefit his charge which in turn would definitely benefit him. Just a few minutes ago though, the manipulative manager learned that his actions had not gone unnoticed and that although they seemed to have progressed as he wished that the outcome was far from what he hoped.

Jeremy had just sat in horrified shock when the vice-president of the Akatoki Agency informed him that he would not be assigned a new talent to manage with the company and that his services would no longer be needed. He had been frozen in disbelief as security escorted him from the building and handed him a small box containing his personal items from his shared office.

Shaking away the embarrassing and rage inducing memory, his eyes flash as life returns to them. Jeremy narrows his eyes as he clutches his personal items to his chest. He promises the lifeless building that they will regret their decision to sever his employment as he stalks down the sidewalk to the parking lot and his waiting car. His resolve and anger grows as he promises himself that he will have a new job within two days.

* * *

Five rather sedate celebrities exit the warmth of the LME van that picked them up this morning. The chilling wind whips around them and sends their coat tails flapping. The sleep deprived actors and actresses struggle up the metal steps while dragging their luggage behind them. Even Ren who is used to long hours and little sleep finds himself groggily maneuvering into the small private jet secured to transport the cast of Innocent Whispers to their location shoot. The exhaustion is to be expected though since the jet is scheduled to leave the airport at three am. With the flight in the wee hours of the morning, the cast will reach the airport in the tropical island of Saipan before the sun rises. This will allow all day and part of tomorrow for them to complete filming of Hansel and Gretel.

A much too perky for the early hour flight crew member assists in the stowing of the bags and directs the celebrities to plush leather seats that are far superior in comfort and leg space when compared to commercial air travel options. There are six passenger seats in the mid-sized jet cabin. The seats run along the sides of the jet with a tight walkway splitting them from its partner across the tiny aisle. There is a tiny bathroom at the rear of the cabin and a locked flight cabin at the front.

With little effort, Ren secures the seat across the aisle from Kyoko. Their seats face the front of the cabin while the second set of seats face the rear. The third row faces forward again. A small folded table can be pulled from the wall to provide a flat workspace between the back two rows so that passengers can interact over the makeshift tables. Currently, both tables are folded and locked snugly against the walls in preparation for take off.

Kanae slides into the seat backed against Kyoko's chair. With her knees on the cushion and her arms on the back of the head rest, she leans over the top of her seat and glances down at LoveMe number one who is staring out the window despite the darkness that impedes her view. LoveMe number two taps her friend on the head. Kyoko looks up and offers her a tired smile.

"You should come and sit beside me," she invites as she shifts her head in the direction of the seat across the aisle from her. "You haven't flown before so we can keep your mind off the flight."

Kyoko yawns and politely covers her mouth.

"I'm planning to sleep," she confesses before another yawn obscures her words.

"Mo, you had to start that," Kanae replies with a slight whine as she too feels the overwhelming urge to yawn. She covers her mouth with her hand and lustily drags air into her lungs. "I guess we will all be sleeping."

Moko yawns once more then turns her head towards LoveMe number three who is giggling as she too starts to yawn. In their tired states, the celebrities cannot resist the infectious pull of the yawns. Amamiya stretches before settling into her seat and securing her seat belt. Beside her and facing Kanae's seat, Hidehito adds his own yawn to the mix as his sleepy bedroom eyes follow Kotonomi's movements. A warm smile skims his lips as Kanae settles into her seat and her ankles brush against his lower legs which he purposefully stretched across the open space between their seats. Kanae sleepily shakes her head and frowns at his invasion of her space but the actress still not so innocently presses her legs just a bit more firmly against her companion's legs as she settles comfortably into her proper position. A contented smirk settles on the older actor's lips after he too yawns again. With a happy sigh, the actor closes his eyes as he settles comfortably into his seat.

The hum of the engine buzzes after the original flight crewman who also happens to be the co-pilot secures the door and joins the pilot in the closed front cabin. Soon, the jet is taxing into position. From her forward seat as she stares out the dark window, Kyoko can feel the weight of Ren's gaze as he watches her. The actress takes a deep breath and tries her best to ignore the strange desire to return his gaze. She is still not really ready to face her senpai or anyone else for that matter. Although she is no longer feeling as lost as a few days ago, she is still feeling as if she has failed. She has failed to meet her own expectations for herself with her actions with Koga and she perceives that she has made herself unworthy of the friends she holds in such high regard. After all, how could they care for someone who acting in the manner in which she currently sees herself. The specter of her mother and her previous inadequacies once more loom in her mind as she stares into the darkness. Afraid to see disappointment in the eyes of Ren or Kanae, she keeps her face averted.

As the aircraft begins to increase speed, Kyoko tenses. Although her demeanor refutes the fact, she is somewhat excited about flying for the first time. Unfortunately, the physical sensation is a bit overwhelming for the teen. Her hands unconsciously tighten on the armrests until her knuckles are white in the muted light of the cabin.

"Just take a couple deep breaths," Ren murmurs softly as he places his left hand over Kyoko's tensed right hand.

For a moment, the actor fears that the withdrawn actress will refuse his suggestion and offered comfort. His heart clenches in his chest. As the wheels of the contracted jet leave the ground, Kyoko takes a deep breath. For a few seconds, nausea wars in her stomach as the speed forces her body back against her seat. On her second deep breath, Kyoko releases her death grip on the right arm rest. Although she does not look at her senpai, she flips her hand caged under Ren's soft touch and latches onto his hand instead. She laces her fingers through his long fingers and squeezes her companion's hand. Her desperate grasp onto his outstretched hand loosens the tightness in Ren's chest just slightly.

"Keep breathing, Kyoko," Ren whispers softly. "Take off is startling but once we level out your body will adjust."

He gently squeezes her hand reassuringly. Absently, he strokes his thumb over the back of her hand as her grip slowly loosens. After her ears pop twice and the jet finally levels from its seemingly aggressive climb to cruising height, Kyoko rolls her head. She closes her eyes and relaxes. Much to Ren's disappointment, the teen releases his hand and returns it to its mate now on her lap.

"Thank you, Ren," Kyoko murmurs softly with the first tiny bit of real affectation he has heard in her non-acting voice since last Thursday.

"Any time, Kyoko," he smoothly promises in a barely audible whisper.

For a few minutes, Ren watches Kyoko concentrate on relaxing further. Her breathing evens and the tension leaves her shoulders. Finally, a soft sigh slips from her lips and he knows she has fallen asleep. The tall actor glances behind him and notices that his other co-stars have already passed into dream land. Reaching up, he snap off the soft light above Kyoko's head then turns off his own. He settles into his own seat with just a few more moments of concern for his fragile companion.

"Good night, Kyoko-chan," he whispers to the sleeping teen with all the stifled affection that he has tried so hard to keep buried deep in his heart quite obvious in his voice. It is too bad or perversely perhaps fortuitous that there is no one awake in the cabin to hear him. In his current confusion, he is not sure which would be better. Closing his own eyes, Ren yawns and he too embraces sleep.

* * *

"I thought you were going to wear the silver dress I put on the bed," Yasuro comments from his position on the open front deck of the large yacht moored off the coast of a private beach.

Shinju glances down once at the casual khaki shorts, dark green shirt and dark sneakers she wears that are a poor match to the decidedly more dressy clothes of her companions. Her brother, attired in sharply pressed dress pants, a light suit jacket, dress shirt and even a blue and green swirled tie, stands by a small buffet table one of the crew on the luxurious yacht prepared as part of their half way mark celebration for their trip. He shakes his head in amusement at his sister's typical behavior as he grabs a spinach-filled pastry to pop in his mouth in order to cover his smirk.

Beside him, his wife makes an exaggerated pouting face.

"Come on, Shinju. Everyone else is dressed up for dinner," her husband lightly scolds as he indicates his immaculate suit. "Maki really spent a lot of time finding a dress that she thought would look perfect on you. The least you could do is wear it."

The martial arts instructor glances at her brother's wife with a slightly apologetic expression.

"Dressing up has always been more her thing than mine," Shinju responds as an open and unrepentant expression shifts onto her proud face. The young woman has never been interested in fashion but she would never begrudge her sister-in-law's passion for all things trendy, slinky, and sequined. That is, as long as her passion was not interfering with Shinju's own desire to be comfortable. In Shinju's book, comfort trumps fashion any day.

The businessman scowls sharply.

"Cut!" calls Director Kingo as he interrupts the scene. The director moves from his spot beside the camera and steps towards his current cast. He frowns slightly but does not insult Kijima for his interpretation.

"I need you to have a little less pronounced hostility in your expression, Hidehito. You need to look annoyed but not murderous. Your character needs the evening to progress smoothly so you can't spoil the atmosphere with uncovered hostility. The director then instructs the cast to restart the scene. They move through it smoothly and this time Dark is content with Kijima's softened expression.

Chiori expertly moves into her lines as her character attempts to gloss over the tension growing on the deck.

"Yasuro, why don't you fix that special drink you were telling me about earlier. You know, the one that tastes like gingerbread," Maki seemingly innocently prompts.

The business man nods as he moves to the fully stocked wet bar tucked into a protected corner of the deck. He expertly rims four martini glasses with juice from a fresh lime. Two glasses are tinted yellow glass and two are tinted blue. He adds three shots of gingerbread liquor into a cocktail shaker from two small individual shot size bottles then adds an equal amount of vodka and a single shot of vermouth. Yasuro tops the mixture with simple syrup and ice before closing the shaker. With a practiced ease, he shakes the concoction then pours the strained drink into the two yellow glasses. He repeats the process and creates the same drink once more in the blue glasses. Subtly, the camera follows the motions as the mock bartender pours the gingerbread liquor from two already open containers for the second set of drinks. Yasuro makes a point of giving the drinks in the blue glasses to the two siblings while he and Maki sip from the yellow tinted martinis.

"Hmm, cinnamon and cloves," comments Shinzou as he drinks half the glass. "Interesting. The after-taste is a bit bitter though."

"Must be the dry vermouth," answers Yasuro evenly.

Shinju sips her drink as she moves to stand near her husband who is looking out at the sea and drinking his own drink. She offers him a soft, almost shy smile. "It's tasty," she states as she leans against his side. "Thanks for making it."

For a moment, Yasura glances down at his wife. His lips smile though his eyes seem to lack any warmth.

"I know how much you like gingerbread cookies. I figured you would like a gingerbread man-tini."

His petite wife takes another sip of her drink and rubs the side of her head against her husband's shoulder. He chuckles and moves his arm to rest around her shoulders. She leans into the casual embrace. Absently, Yasuro plays with the sleeve of her shirt and admits he would have really liked to have seen her in the dress.

"Yeah, but you like me in shorts just as much, right?" she replies confidently. Her husband just nods and stares at the water once more.

Meanwhile, Shinzou finishes his drink and moves to where his wife is standing by the buffet table as if trying to decide what to eat. The police officer places his empty glass on the table and wraps his arms around his smaller wife.

"I appreciate your dress, Maki," he whispers affectionately in her ear as his voice makes it clear how much he enjoys her efforts to appear attractive. "You look absolutely smashing."

"It'll look almost as great on the cabin floor after dinner. Don't you think?"

Maki stiffens slightly but then leans back against her husband's chest.

"This dress cost me over a week's salary. It will not be spending any time on the floor," she replies in a lightly scolding tone before tilting her head back so she can see her husband's face. "but perhaps other clothes won't mind it there?"

"Hey," interrupts Shinju as she points out into the water that is unseen by the filming camera but is implied by the filming location. "There's some sort of speed boat approaching the yacht."

Shinzou moves towards the half wall to look at the boat his sister mentioned and he stumbles.

"Whoa, that drink must pack more of a punch than I expected," he states as he shakes his head and stumbles again. He reaches towards his wife but Maki steps from his grasp. She watches dispassionately as he staggers and drops to his knees while still trying to shake his head to clear the sudden fuzzy feeling.

"Brother?" Shinju calls as she turns from the sea at the sound of her sibling's distress. She stumbles herself and the remains of her drink falls from her hand. Instead of falling to her knees as the effects of the drug her husband slipped to her takes influence, the young woman is caught in her husband's arms. Tenderly, he kisses her forehead.

"Forgive me, little one," he whispers as her eyes begin to lose focus.

"Good-bye," Yasuro adds as Shinju's legs crumble and he carefully slips her to the floor.

Maki glances at the small woman in her lover's arms and frowns.

"She should have worn the dress. Kojima-san was expecting her to be dressed flashy to catch the interest of her customers."

"She'll take her as she is," Yasuro replies as he shifts his wife to the floor beside her brother. The businessman shifts his fingers through his sleeping wife's messy bangs. He frowns and lifts guilty eyes to his companion.

"I don't..."

"No," firmly states Maki as she overrides whatever second thoughts her lover is having. She grabs his hand and pulls him towards her. Yasuro stands and allows the beauty to wrap her arms around him.

"This is the only way we can be together," Maki states. "We get a clean break and the money to live our lives the way we deserve to live."

"We will be happy together," the young woman convincingly adds. "We're in too far now. We have to let them go."

"But..."

"No buts," Maki counters as she bats her eyes and pouts prettily with all the feminine charm that Yasuro was missing with his own wife. "I will make you happy."

"And you have made me very happy," announces Kanae as her character steps onto the deck dressed like someone who had just walked off a military base on a tropical location. She wears jungle camouflaged fatigues and a hand gun on her belt. Deftly, she tosses a large shoulder bag towards the couple as she stares at the two prone figures on the floor. The bag lands at the two lover's feet and opens. Money falls from the bag and scatters across the floor.

"It's all there," the new addition states as she nudges the side of the large man lying prone on the floor. He does not respond to the soft kick but continues to breath steadily as if deeply asleep.

"The yacht crew will take you onto Australia. From there, I strongly suggest you disappear and forget you ever met me," the young woman states with a hard and dangerous glint in her eye. She squats beside the two bodies and quickly zips their wrists together with plastic strips.

The couple nods silently as two large men enter the deck and drag the unconscious Shinzou from the make-shift floating set. One of them returns and picks Shinju up, flips her over his shoulder, and carries her away too.

"Have a nice life," Kojima states with obvious malice as she stalks from the deck.

The scene ends and Chiori shudders in her co-star's arms.

"This episode is just creepy," she states as she steps from Kijima's grasp. The actor chuckles but it is the director who responds. He grins wickedly.

"I know. I love it. It's based on a story about an evil woman who eats innocent children despite living in a totally edible house," Dark replies. "How could it be anything but creepy?"


	95. Hansel and Gretel III

**Hansel and Gretel III**

A finger shaking with frustration jabs the disconnect button on Jeremy Johnson's portable telephone and a string of English curses jumbles from his thin lips. A pounding headache is settling behind his eyes and he can practically hear his blood pumping in his veins because he feels so frustrated.

"Your services are not required," he mutters in a feminine falsetto.

"Your services are not required, my ass," Johnson repeats in anger. The previous Akatoki talent manager glares at the list of entertainment agencies based in Tokyo. Each one has an angry red slash through the name. He crumbles the list into a tight ball and flings it into the trash can. For the past several hours, Johnson had been calling companies attempting to get even a bite of interest in employment. It had not gone as he expected. No one, not even the companies that represented some of the more risque elements, seemed interested in his skill. Although the words each time had been slightly different, every single agency had responded the same way to his inquiry into employment. They did not have a position for him.

"Someone freaking black-balled me," rants the agitated American. It is official in his mind. When he spoke with the director of personnel at Softhat, he knew the bastard had lied to him because he called one of his friends who worked there earlier in the morning. The friend is currently a talent manager for a small time actor at the small agency and he told Jeremy that one of his colleagues recently applied for retirement therefore Softhat did have a full time manager position available.

Before the irate man can vent any more of his anger, an insistent knocking on the door of his apartment draws his attention. Johnson stalks to the door and flings it open. Standing in the hallway with a contrite expression on his much older face, the company apartment manager greets the recently fired resident.

"Good morning, Johnson-san," the wrinkle-faced gentleman states as he holds a sealed envelope towards the angry younger man. The American snatches the proffered message and slams the door in the man's face. After tearing into the the unexpected stationary, Jeremy's eyes scan the sparse contents. A new string of cussing leaves his mouth as he rips the missive informing him the he needs to vacate his company housing withing 24 hours.

Unable to contain his ire any longer, the incensed man screams and pitches the portable telephone still clutched in his left hand against the far wall of his apartment. The electronic shatters against the wall. It falls to the floor in a visual mockery of his current professional position.

* * *

Warmth, almost like an embrace, cradles Kyoko's body as she settles into the sun drenched sand of the private beach that is currently being utilized to film the next scene of Hansel and Gretel. After so long in the uncommonly cold weather currently gripping Tokyo, the mid-morning sun shining on the coast of Saipan feels like a blast of summer. Despite the weariness in her soul, Kyoko finds herself relaxing against the sand as she tries to clear her mind. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath of the fresh sea air blowing gently onto the shore.

Around the prone actress, murmuring voices of the film crew wars with the sounds of surf. Ignoring the man made ruckus, Kyoko concentrates on the gentle rush of waves lapping against the white sand beach. A bird call sounds from the lushly thick foliage that rims the edge of the private stretch of paradise being used for the shoot. It is strangely calming for the young actress whose life has been thrown into a tailspin. For a moment, she escapes her own mind and feels like a part of the landscape.

"Kyoko-san... Kyoko-san... Excuse me, Kyoko-san."

The young actress finally realizes that a voice is calling her name and she opens her eyes and levers herself to sit properly.

"They are almost ready to begin shooting," the head wardrobe mistress explains as she squats in the sand beside the golden-eyed young woman.

"Of course," Kyoko replies. Shifting into her character is another form of escape and Kyoko embraces this chance also. She adjusts her posture to reflect her emergence as Shinju and offers her hands to the older woman who quickly zips them together with a small plastic strip.

The wardrobe mistress then turns to the tall, handsome actor sitting silently on the sand beside her and zips his hands together also. While waiting for filming, Director Kingo had surprisingly instructed the wardrobe mistress to remove the temporary shackles from the actor and actress. The consideration for their comfort had surprised Ren but he had not mentioned the slight change in the directors attitude. With her mission accomplished, the older woman retreats from the filming area. A stage hand moves forward and erases her footprints from the sand with a long pole with a flat head of perpendicular wood at the base. Expertly, the man shifts the sand until it appears untouched once more. With casual shifts of his wrist, he gives the sand a more natural contour instead of just wiping it flat.

"That looks better," Kingo calls in his gruff voice when he notices that effort the crew makes to ensure that the landscape appears natural. The hand startles a bit at the mild compliment. He turns quickly and nods to the director before fleeing the immediate area. He figures it is better not to tempt fate and have the demon director see something he doesn't like and blame it on him.

The director calls for places and a final scurry around the beach finds everyone ready to begin the next scene. Kyoko lowers herself back to the ground and shifts slightly to her side with her imprisoned hands slightly away from her body as if she had been tossed there. A single set of foot prints lead to her spot and then back a few paces to where one of the stunt extras stands in camouflaged pants and a dark, sleeveless shirt. Beside him, Kanae stands in her similar outfit. On the other side of Ren, a third man stands with a prop weapon trained on the now prone actor.

Filming begins. The siblings stir in the sand and shift when Kojima addresses them. She explains that they are her new guests on her private sport island. Although still a bit groggy, the siblings quickly realize that they are in serious danger.

"We will give you a fifteen minute head start," the militant dressed woman explains. "I suggest you take it and move quickly. My clients are expecting a challenge. They paid a handsome fee to participate in my special hunt so be good prey and get fleeing. If you survive the week, I will ensure you are returned safely home."

"Where is my wife?" demands Shinzou as he shifts himself to stand. He moves subtly towards his sister to interpose his larger frame between the drawn weapon and Shinju.

Kojima laughs in a chilling manner to rival any cult villain.

"She would be happily on her way to Australia with your little sister's husband," the loathsome woman explains with an evil grin on her face as she shares the painful news. "Gotta have someone to blame for your disappearance if someone comes looking for you. Who better than the cheating spouses to take the blame?"

Both captives stiffen at the revelation that their spouses have been not only unfaithful but unfaithful with the other sibling's love.

"So we run, you hunt us, and if we survive the week you take us home?" Shinju repeats as she steps towards Kojima with her hands held away from her body.

"That's the plan," the huntress replies with a cocky smirk.

"Where do we report for our ride and when?" the young martial art instructor asks as she steps another pace closer to the woman in charge.

Amused by her newest prey animal's calm, accepting expression, Kojima informs her to meet here on the beach at dawn on the morning seven days from now and she will be waiting. Shinzou snorts but neither female turns to him. Instead, Shinju nods to the woman and shifts her hands towards the armed man at her side. Her brother mirrors her movements by slowly maneuvering his body to continue blocking the drawn weapon's aim from finding his sister.

The confused muscled guard turns to his boss because he does not understand why the pretty young woman is holding her hands towards him.

"She wants her wrists free," Kojima states with a nod of permission to the slow-witted man.

The bulky bodyguard pulls his military issue knife from his belt and moves it towards the captive sister's hands. The blade slips between her wrists and shears the band apart. Before the severed band reaches the white sand, Shinju flashes her hands forward and captures the guard's wrist, snaps free the sharp blade, and establishes her possession of the weapon.

The startled guard practically squeals in shock at being disarmed. Ignoring his reaction, Shinju immediately turns to free her brother's wrists from their bonds. The disarmed guard moves towards the younger girl in retaliation. A well placed mule kick keeps him from grabbing the petite woman who has partially turned from his attack to ensure her siblings freedom.

Dismissing the fumbling movement of her felled guard, Kojima pulls her weapon and calmly points it at the golden-eyed woman's chest. A muscle ticks in Shinzou's forehead as he realizes that he can't protect his sister from two guns from different angles at one time. His muscles clench with the need to do something to protect Shinju even though she has been doing a decent job of doing it herself. The hand not gripping the martial artist's purloined knife clutches at her brother's arm to still him from doing anything rash.

The gun wielding kidnapper nods slightly in acknowledgement to the smaller woman's skills and courage. Without shifting her grip on her gun, Kojima hits a button on her watch. A tiny electronic alarm sounds.

"Clock's ticking," the huntress states with a feral smile.

Shinju stares at her opponent for a moment before she feels the pressure of her brother's grasp now pulling on her free hand. Hand in hand, the grown siblings flee across the sand towards the cover of the jungle. A weapon discharges and the newly marked prey flinches in anticipation of a bullet slamming into their backs. Pushing his sister into the foliage, Shinzou glances over his shoulder in time to see the incompetent guard drop to the sand where Kojima shot him. Ignoring the man dying at her feet, the evil young woman watches her newest victims escape into the temporary protection of the jungle.

Kingo immediately calls for a cut in filming before ordering everyone onto the beach while he checks the playback. Ren and Kyoko step from the jungle and a crew member offers them each a bottle of cold water. In the time it takes Ren to thank the kind water provider, Kyoko wanders from his side and down to the edge of the water. She stares out into the open blue ocean and concentrates once more on the physical realm surrounding her instead of her internal thoughts.

"Are you going to talk to her?" whispers Ren to Kanae as they both stand in the sun and watch the disconnected form of their injured friend.

Kanae sighs.

"I will try later. We have a long break for a late lunch and I will try then. I don't want to distract from the production since we only have short breaks between scenes."

A third figure and then a fourth one join the two LME talents.

"Is Kyoko mad at one of us?" Kijima murmurs because even the actor who spends so much of his time preoccupied with Kanae can tell that something is wrong.

"Is she okay?" Chiori adds.

"I hope she will be," Ren replies honestly.

"She will be," Kanae states firmly with a force of conviction that will not allow for any argument. The impromptu worry session is disrupted by the call of Director Kingo with orders to move to the next set of shots.

What follows in the production is a rapid series of scenes where the two siblings evade death in the jungle. Make-up and wardrobe adjustments are used to make Kyoko and Ren appear to be spending a number of days in the wild while avoiding the hunters who are tracking them. On the second day, Ren's character is shot in the arm but the distraction he provided to the hunter allows Kyoko's character to incapacitate the man. Stripping all his gear so that they have food, water and more weapons, the siblings once more slip into the jungle. Twice more, the siblings succeed in escaping the clutches of their hunters but these times Shinzou ends up shooting and killing one of the hunters and his sister tosses one of them over the side of a cliff to fall to his death.

In the mad rush to complete shooting on schedule, Dark allows only a short break for lunch instead of the planned hour break during the hottest part of the day. He does bark repeated orders for everyone to drink fluids and Kyoko, Kanae and Ren get a couple breaks while they travel by jeep to previously determined and prepared set sites.

Finally, Dark calls for a late break for supper as dusk is slowly approaching. They have one scene remaining to be filmed this evening but they plan to wait until dark to complete it.

Muscles shaking in exhaustion, Kyoko spreads a towel on the cooling sand of the beach and finally sits to relax. She drinks from a bottle of water and nibbles the sandwich one of the crew provided her.

"You are avoiding me," Kanae accuses as she sinks onto the sand beside her friend.

Kyoko offers her friend a bright smile and an apology. Kanae shakes her head and insists that Kyoko needs to tell her what is happening. Her golden-eyed friend just promises that everything is fine while smiling. For a moment, Kanae almost believes her insistence because she sounds so sincere. She reaches out and lightly touches Kyoko on the shoulder.

"If something is bothering, you can tell me anything, Kyoko," Kanae stresses with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Of course. Thank you," replies Kyoko with an appreciative expression.

The dark-haired actress' eye narrow suspiciously. Although her talented friend appears utterly honest in her assurances, Kanae now knows the something is still off with Kyoko. LoveMe number one would always have insisted that she did not want to bother anyone with her problems and then would allow Kanae to drag the issue from her. This new response is out of place and seems like a big brick wall preventing her from connecting properly with her friend.

Before she is able to attempt another assault on Kyoko's defenses, Chiori and Kijima join the two actresses. They are trailed by a concerned Tsuruga who offers Kotonami an apologetic smile for the invasion.

Amamya suggests that they wade in the water a bit and Kyoko seizes on the suggestion. Hidehito and Kanae strip their shoes and follow LoveMe number three towards the waterline. As Kyoko carefully places her socks in her wardrobe supplied sneakers, Ren kneels on the sand beside her.

"Kyoko..." he calls softly.

The actress stills for a heartbeat before turning her attention to her senpai who she feels unworthy of claiming as such any longer. She smiles in a friendly manner to the actor but Ren suspects the insincerity of the expression. He is a veteran of insincere smiles thus he recognizes the one she offers.

"You should talk to her, Kyoko. I think it would help. Kotonami-san cares about you. Perhaps talking to her would make you feel better."

"I don't need to talk about anything, Ren," Kyoko replies firmly.

For the first time, the older actor wishes Kyoko had called him Tsuruga-san or even Tsuruga-senpai. The almost impersonal way she states his name sends a shiver up his spine. In that moment, he can hear her distancing herself and he can't begin to image why she is doing so. He knows what happened and wants her to recover from it. Unsure of what to say, he can only watch helplessly as Kyoko stands and skitters towards the warm water to at least superficially join their co-stars as they play in the surf. Ren sighs and watches her go with deep concern marring his handsome features. His shoulders slump as his eyes follow the girl he loves moving farther and farther away from him.

"Sometimes holding on too tightly is not the answer," a deep voice murmurs from behind the still kneeling actor.

"Sir?" Ren responds as he stands and absently brushes sand from his pants.

Dark moves to stand beside the much younger man. His dark eyes follow the movement of his newest favorite actress and one of the primary people who has helped stimulate the rebirth of his love for directing. It has been such a long time since the older man has really tried to connect with someone and he is not sure what moved him to say something now. He slightly panics. He can feel the tightness in his chest and throat as he stumbles mentally trying to resist the urge to run from the possible emotional situation. He takes an unsteady breath. The older man is tired of running. He is ready to move forward.

Kingo clears his throat nervously.

"I think if you give it a little time, she might work out the issue. People just need to stop pressuring her."

Ren glances at the previously combative director.

"Do you know what happened?" the worried actor questions as he wracks his mind trying to discover how the director could possibly know the problem Kyoko is facing.

"No," Dark admits. "But that doesn't change the fact that she doesn't want you to push."

"You don't understand the situation," Ren sharply replies as his gaze moves back to the sea and the petite figure softly making swirling patterns in the wet sand that are softly erased by the small waves that caress her ankles.

"Perhaps not," concedes Kurayami. "But you don't seem to understand human nature very well."

Ren scowls and opens his mouth to tell the previously ruthless director that he is out of line. Kingo beats him to the insult.

"I may be an ass," the director claims with an honest grimace before continuing. "But I have been watching and directing people for almost three times your life span. That young woman is not broken or devastated like you and her best friend believe. I suspect that she is ashamed of something. Ashamed and very much afraid."

"How would you know?" Ren accuses the director.

In the dim light of the darkening night, the actor cannot see the fleeting expression that shifts across Kingo's face. For a moment, his eyes are haunted with their own guilt, sorrow, and fear.

"She has nothing to be ashamed about," Ren mutters angrily.

"That doesn't matter. People often feel guilt over things that are not their fault. They can spend a lifetime beating themselves up over the past. Decisions made; decisions not made. They all affect a person's interpretation of events. It is the strength of the person that determines how they recover and deal with whatever trauma they faced."

Ren sighs. He knows first hand about dealing with guilt. He has been hiding from it every day since he came to Japan.

"You still don't understand what she is facing," the actor states painfully.

"Correct but it will not ultimately make a difference."

Kingo lifts his hand and waves towards the water.

"She is truly the most adaptable woman I have met in my entire life. She will recover."

"She won't be the same," the actor whispers with a raw edge of pain.

"Most likely not," Dark replies without a hint of pity. "But again, humans are not naturally static creatures. We are meant to change and grow."

Dark sighs.

"Some of us just end up stagnant for a while."

Dark falls silent for a moment. Finally, he reaches to touch the tall actor's shoulder.

"She will not remain stagnant long. Her spirit is too strong. She just needs the right push. Thing is, she has to decide what push will work. You can't force it no matter how much you wish it. Kyoko will find her proper catalyst and it won't take near as long as it takes some of us."

Dark turns and moves towards the dimly lit path that leads from the beach to the central filming location where all the equipment and remaining crew are located.

"It won't take her half a lifetime," Kingo mutters under his breath as he shakes his head with a twinge of self-disgust.

The director leaves behind an actor who wonders what catalyst could possibly set Kyoko on the path to healing. As Ren turns his attention once more to the shore, his thoughts fleetingly wonder what catalyst will precipitate Kuon's final return. Shoving away the wayward thought, Ren slips off his shoes and socks. Rolling up his pant legs, he decides that he will not try to force the issue with his precious kohai, but he will not give up either. Kyoko may not be ready to move forward yet but he plans on being beside her when she finally finds her force for change.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, it has been entirely too long since I last worked on this story. I enjoyed the hockey playoffs (congratulations for the Kings and their fans), finished a short story for the Hollows fandom, and (finally) completed Trails End, but now I hope to concentrate on Innocent Whispers. Of course, that is purely for selfish reasons. I do not want to start reading this story yet another time from the beginning to recapture the proper voice. Jeez, this story is long *laugh*. Oh well, I hope that everyone returns to finish the story and it is worth the wait. **

**As an aside, if anyone out there considers themselves an artist and wishes to create some original art for me to tag onto my stories, I would adore you and them forever (well, for a while at least *grin*). I have kindly been given two already that I linked to Sepia Images and The Trophy. If you have a chance to check them out, they are pretty good and the information on the artists have been added to the first chapter of each story. I would love a picture of Kyoko as the Snow Bride spirit for this story, but, alas, I lack the skills to create something worth posting. - me**


	96. Matter of Law

**Judgement As A Matter of Law**

Ts'ui Ruo-jian's assistant places his current caller on hold and buzzes his supervisor's line. The efficient man grimaces at the thought of telling his employer about this impending problem that is only a single touch of a blinking button away from making his day infinitely uncomfortable. The assistant enjoys his job but he freely admits that his employer is a bit intense. The Renegade company president also loves his company dearly and reacts strongly to anything that he perceives as being detrimental to the success of his so called baby. This carefully screened call is definitely not going to be good for the president's baby.

"Sir, there is a representative from LME on line one. He wishes to discuss your newest commercial campaign and spokes models. He says that his name is Takarada Lory and it is urgent."

The Renegade president sets aside the report he was reading and answers the phone by simply stating his name.

"Ah, Ts'ui Ruo-jian. I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me. My name is Takarada Lory and I am…"

"The president of LME, the company that represents my newest spokes model, Kyoko," Ruo-jian finishes rapidly.

In his office, Lory smiles slightly in realization that he might have something else in common with Ts'ui Ruo-jian. Besides being presidents of rather unique companies, their personal attention to details involving their company interests seems to follow similar philosophies. His smile widens with the travel company president's first question.

"Did you really arrive at Kyoko-chan's commercial debut filming on a white horse at the head of a parade?"

"Why, yes, yes, I did," Lory replies warmly. "Is it true you sometimes substitute for your travel guides for some of your more adventurous vacation packages?"

Ts'ui Ruo-jian chuckles.

"But of course. What is the fun of owning a travel company that specializes in adrenaline filled fun if I don't get to enjoy the rush sometimes too? I love scuba diving with sharks and bungee jumping from old bridges."

Lory laughs.

"I believe that we may be kindred spirits," Lory states as his smile slowly fades. "Of course, that only makes what we need to discuss even more difficult."

At this ominous warning, the mirth leaves the Renegade president's face just as smoothly as it left the entertainment mogul's face.

"We seem to have an issue that may prevent completion of your advertisement project as originally contracted."

"What kind of problem?" the travel company owner questions suspiciously. "Your actress is under contract. She made the agreement. I expect her to fulfill her obligations."

"Of course, of course. I am sure that Kyoko-san has every intention of completing her acting obligation to your company."

"Then what issue might we have?" questions the only slightly younger executive.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure Koga Hiromune will be in a position to complete his obligations," Lory carefully states.

"Then I will just need to call his agency and discuss their addressing whatever this issue is so that he will be able to continue."

Lory explains that he now holds Koga's contract.

"So fix the problem," Ruo-jian states as he prepares to end the conversation.

"I would love to do so. I have been considering a few options. Are you willing to change spokes models on the production? I have a number of actors who would be able to fulfill the position instead of Koga-san. Would you be willing to consider a substitution? How about Tsuruga Ren? I am sure that I could convince him to step on board your project," Takarada proposes.

"Tsuruga-san has a strong fan base but he really doesn't fit the image I am hoping to convey in this advertisement campaign," the Renegade president replies.

"Would you perhaps consider Fuwa Sho?"

"He's a singer, not an actor, right?"

"True," counters the LME executive. "But he has an established relationship with Kyoko-san so I firmly believe she could lead him properly through production."

"I don't want someone who needs to be led. I want two opposing forces for my campaign. I want the spark and thrill Koga-san and Kyoko-san have already proven they have."

Lory chuckles and honestly assures his opponent that the two teens would guarantee to spark. Of course, Takarada fails to mention that the sparks might not be the kind the travel company wants to use nor could Takarada ensure that their sparks wouldn't send the production down the tubes in a fiery ball of destruction. Given their track record, he suspected it could go either way.

"I would still rather use Koga-san," Ts'ui Ruo-jian stubbornly stresses.

Lory removes his coon-skin cap and tosses it onto his desk. He leans back in his leather office chair and absently fingers the fringes on his buckskin shirt. His nose twitches before a sly smirk appears on his face.

"Have you happened to see Tragic Marker?"

When Ruo-jian confirms that he did see the summer's big thriller, Lory asks if he would consider using Cain Heel as a substitute. The travel agency leader is not sure which part was played by Cain Heel but as soon as he hears that the actor was the sadistic killer BJ, he pauses to consider.

"He certainly played someone on the edge," Ts'ui expresses before voicing his first fear with the suggestion.

"But do you think someone who captured the image of a cruel killer so well could realistically pull off the attraction I want?"

Lory chuckles once more.

"I can assure you, that Cain Heel can expertly play a man attracted to your young spokes model. In fact, I would wager my young actress will have him wrapped around her little finger in mere moments of meeting."

"Kurosoke and I would need to meet him before we could really make a decision," proposed the travel agency executive.

"Heel-san is currently out of the country but I could ensure that he returns to meet with you on this upcoming Monday or Tuesday evening. Since you are scheduled to start the location shoots on next Friday, it should provide plenty of time to make a decision."

Lory promised to have someone contact Renegade with the specifics of when the actor will be available. He then asks if they would want Kyoko to attend the meeting also. Rou-jian confirms the request. Before they end the conversation, the travel agency president poses one last question. He asks if there is any way that changing the timetable of filming would address the issues Koga-san is facing so that he can complete the part as planned.

Lory frowns but admits that Koga-san might be in a position to fulfill his contracts if production is delayed a few week. He quickly adds that time changes could affect Kyoko's ability to participate. President Takarada is not sure how Kyoko will react to working with Hiromune and so he desperately wants to avoid the situation. The eccentric man asks which celebrity Ts'ui Rou-jian prefers for the project. The gentleman considers the possibilities then admits that he really was enamored with the exchange between the two actors as opposed to the possibility of only having one of them guaranteed for the production.

Takarada states that he hates to disappoint Renegade but that it just might not be possible to have them both appear together. Rou-jian sighs. He understands but still explains that his lawyers will be in touch to discuss the expected breach of contract by one of the celebrities. The travel agency president then ends the call.

Replacing his handset on the cradle, President Takarada sighs deeply and ruffles his dark hair with his right hand. He sits his left elbow on his desk and leans his head on his propped up hand. He is facing a no win situation no matter what happens. The opening of his office door draws Lory's attention to his aide standing at the entrance dressed as Clark to Lory's Lewis. Grumbling slightly, the older man jams his hat back on his head and follows his aide to the car.

* * *

An hour later, Lory's glittery limousine pulls into the parking area for the private flight area at the airport. He steps from the vehicle and watches the cast of Innocent Whispers exiting the small building that houses a private customs office. He can hear Chiori and Kyoko calmly discussing the final scene of the film that was completed this morning where Kyoko's character had tossed Kanae's character into a burning building in order to protect Ren's character from being murdered by the huntress. Ren exits the building behind the two smaller actresses and he catches at Kyoko's arm to draw her attention.

A stiff breeze cuts across the parking lot and the president misses the words of the exchange but he can see the mild frustration in the actor's stance as LoveMe number one politely declines whatever offer the actor made. Lory shakes his head and his heart bleeds for the two young people. He can practically see the protective wall that his number one ambassador for love has erected around herself. President Takarada silently laments that his small plan did not bare the fruit he had hoped it would. Shoving aside his disappointment, the older man approaches the LME actor and actresses. He has almost reached them when Kijima and Kotonami join the trio. The later duo are loudly debating the merits of the gown that Kanae plans to purchase to wear to accompany Ren to the Asian Television Awards ceremony.

"Welcome home!" Lory calls to the cast and everyone, even Kijima, returns the greeting with signs of respect.

With a casual smoothness better suited for a man wearing a black cape and top hat containing an adorable white rabbit, Lory sweeps Kyoko deftly from the collection of co-stars. Under the warm glow and charisma of the highly skilled executive, the young actress finds herself in the back of the limousine. Lory shifts the privacy glass to provide Kyoko the illusion that they are alone in the vehicle. In a bid to relax the young actress, the president questions her about the location shoot and her feelings about the episode. Although Kyoko answers him politely he suspects her enthusiasm is phony.

Under Lory's critical eye, Kyoko falls silent until she finally grows enough nerve to ask why he needed to see her. President Takarada offers her a sad smile.

"We have some very important things to discuss, Mogami-kun," the president begins.

Kyoko stiffens momentarily but then nods. For days, she has actually been expecting someone to approach her about the incident but she is still not ready now that the time has arrived. The actress closes her eyes for a few moments and finds the strength that she needs to speak.

"What do we need to discuss?" she asks calmly and without a hint of emotional distress.

"How are you feeling?" the president questions and Kyoko assures him that she is fine.

"You were given some very powerful drugs, Mogami-kun. Do you understand that?"

She nods in reply and confirms that the doctor explained it to her.

"I'm glad that he explained it to you but did you understand what he meant?"

Kyoko nods but this time Lory can see the unease in her eyes and he knows that she is just saying yes because she does not wish to create problems for the president.

"Mogami-kun, you were given two powerful drugs that predominately altered your ability to think. The person who gave you the drugs knew what he was doing with the medications and I believe that he planned his actions carefully in order to ensure that you had relations with Koga-san."

Lory made an extra point to assure Kyoko that she was strongly affected by the drugs and that she did things under their influence that she would not normally do. As he is speaking, Lory watches as Kyoko pulls her legs onto the seat in front of her and wraps her arms around her jean encased legs. She nods as if she completely understands the points Lory is trying to make.

"The reason I want to make sure that you understand about the medications that were in your system is because they were also in Koga-san's system."

Lory pauses as Kyoko's hands twitch ever so slightly where they are holding her arms encircling her bent legs.

Despite the tell-tale twitch of emotion, Kyoko responds evenly.

"How do you know he was drugged too?"

Lory offers Kyoko an apologetic smile. He is not quite sure how his number one LoveMe girl is going to react to his next confession but he suspects that she will appreciate what he did in the long run. It is the immediate run that has him a bit more concerned.

"I negotiated the release of Koga-san's contract from Akatoki. I now hold his contract."

Kyoko nods in understanding.

"Thank you for keeping your word and honoring my previous request, Takarada-sama," she politely responds. Not unexpectedly, the actress does not show the enthusiasm that this revelation would have caused a week ago. She lowers her eyes to stare at her bent knees and makes no additional comments.

For a moment, the pair sit in silence before the LME president once more attempts to engage his number one LoveMe member. He explains that the clinic she visited specializes in helping folks discreetly. It is why he had her go there and also why Hiromune is staying there currently.

"You were right to be concerned about him, Mogami-san. He is where he needs to be right now. He had been given the same drugs that you were slipped but he was taking them for a longer time. In addition, the alcohol was slowly damaging his body and making the situation worse."

Kyoko stares at her knees for a few heartbeats longer.

"Thank you for informing me," she finally says.

"You are welcome," Lory replies "But I have more reasons for telling you then just because of my promise to your request. I need you to know all the known facts because you will need to make a decision."

Kyoko looked concerned at this information. She glances apprehensively at the president and so he explains. Kyoko will need to make a decision about how she wants to handle the incident.

"You will need to decide if you wish to file charges with the police."

A horrified expression flits through Kyoko's golden gaze which causes Lory to hurry through the rest of his explanation.

"If you decide to contact the police, the doctor has all the physical evidence collected and stored and I doubt Koga-san will make any waves with the law. I am not sure there is enough evidence at this point to catch and prosecute the person that we suspect was responsible for drugging both of you."

"If you think you might want to seek legal action, I will advise you to speak with Hara Tadako again. She can give you a thorough idea of what kind of reaction this action will cause for you publicly."

Kyoko shudders slightly and Lory reaches towards her. He gently touches her knee until the actress lifts her eyes to meet his.

"You do not have to tell the police if you do not wish to do so. I will not force you to do it and no one else will either. It is your decision. I suggest that you think about it. Perhaps speak with the couple you live with or with the Hizuris."

Kyoko nods once again although she really has no intention of speaking to anyone about it. She especially doesn't want to mention it to either of her adopted parents. She fears that they will think poorly of her or even stop caring for her is they discover what has happened.

Lory stares at the young actress for a few more minutes.

"Mogami-kun... Kyoko..." he starts and the actress stares at him in response to her given name being uttered by the president. He offers her a look filled with compassion which batters at Kyoko's weakening defenses.

"I also want you to think about if you wish me to pull Koga-san from Innocent Whispers. When he is released from the hospital, he will most likely want to return to acting but I am reluctant to allow him in a position where he will make you uncomfortable in any way. I want you to tell me what you need, Kyoko. I cannot change what happened to you and for that I am truly very sorry. I am sorry that we did not protect you better. I am sorry that you were hurt. I am sorry that everything is different now. I want to support you in any way you need so I need you to tell me what you want me to do. I am letting this decision up to you since you are the one that will need to deal with it."

"When do you need to know my answer?" the actress inquires softly.

"As soon as possible."

"Can it wait until after the ATAs? I am so very nervous about them and I can't seem to think about much else right now."

Even if she is not completely distracted by the upcoming event, Lory understands Kyoko's desire to have time to think about how she wants to handle her situation.

"That will be fine, Mogami-kun. I will make sure to set aside time on Monday to speak with you again. Is that acceptable?"

Her head bobs once more in agreement and Lory offers her an encouraging smile before he blatantly changes the subject. He asks about her plans with Fuwa-san for the trip to Singapore. His chest puffs slightly with pride when he hears that Ren invited Kanae to attend the awards with him. The president realizes that it is the actor's attempt at ensuring that Kyoko has as many supports available as she possibly can have. Silently, the older gentleman offers a short prayer that it will be a help.


	97. Fissures

**Fissures**

In the silence of the early morning, Kyoko kneels on the floor beside her small suitcase which she has miraculously succeeded in storing enough clothes for three days plus her new dress and her new shoes. In her hands, she holds the carefully packaged jewelry that Ren purchased for her. She sits the larger box with the custom items in it on the floor. Gently, she opens the box containing her hair comb. Her finger skims the edge of the beautiful piece of jewelry. Kyoko sighs. So many things have changed since that special morning just a few weeks ago. It almost feels like a lifetime ago for the emotionally battered actress. The ghost of a real smile settles on her lips and her eyes soften as she remember the warmth in her body and the rapid beating of her heart when Ren had placed the comb in her hair. In that single moment, the teen had truly felt like a princess.

A soft knock on her door draws the teen from her thoughts. She glances towards the entry as it slides open after she calls for the visitor to enter. Expecting the Okami-san, Kyoko is surprised that the Taisho stands silently in her doorway. The stoic gentleman steps into the room. He glances around her sparsely decorated bedroom before settling his gaze on the petite actress who has closed the jewelry box holding her comb and placed it and the other box in her small carry-on bag.

"You are ready to leave?" the Taisho inquires and Kyoko assures him that she is now completely packed. She stands and offers him an only slightly brittle smile. For a moment, the older man stares intently at her. For almost a full minute, the surrogate father remains silent. Nervously, Kyoko wonders if he can see through her projected defenses and into her soul. Although his expression barely changes, a faint hint of tenderness flits through his eyes as the Taisho finally speaks.

"No matter what, my wife and I are very proud of you, Kyoko-chan. Enjoy your trip and come back home safe to us," he states evenly. With his gruff words, the young woman is reminded of Juli's observation about how much both her fathers love her. The cook reaches out and rests his large, work-worn hand momentarily on Kyoko's head. Without another word, he turns and exits the room.

As the oft times intimidating man disappears down the hallway, a few more fissures crack across the brittle shell the actress has erected around herself. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes and her lip trembles slightly. She shutters under the force of the emotions threatening to escape but she stubbornly refused to succumb. Using her resolve and talent as putty, the teen fills the cracks once more so that the world will only see what Kyoko wants them to see.

With her temporary patches in place, Kyoko loops her carry-on over her shoulder and heaves her suitcase against her body. Leaving her room behind, Kyoko heads towards the steps to the kitchen. As she reaches the bottom of the stairs, she is startled to have a small, blond rocket slam into her legs. She stumbles but catches her balance when another hand shifts to take the weight of her suitcase. Her fingers brush against the darker hand of President Takarada's aide before he pulls her heavy travel bag from her grasp.

"Good luck, miss," the expressionless man softly states as he steps away with a nod. He shifts his grip on her suitcase and patiently waits for directions on where she would like him to place it.

With her hands now free, Kyoko is able to return the surprise hug from Takarada Maria. She smiles sweetly for the blond girl who is gushing that her grandfather allowed her to be late for school today so that she could stop and wish her big sister good luck.

"I know that you are going to win," promises Maria loudly before lowering her voice and leaning closer to whisper that she used her newest curse kit to cast ill luck tidings on Kyoko's competition.

"You didn't cast anything that will hurt them, right?" Kyoko whispers back as her natural tendencies to worry about others pricks her conscious.

Solemnly, Maria intones that she didn't have the right ingredients for the heavy duty spell. The little blond mutters something about cadaver toes and snake venom before continuing. Almost embarrassed that she was not able to do the more powerful curse, Maria explains that her spell might give the competition a blemish or make them lose an earring. She couldn't do much more to help her big sister. With a slight blush, Maria pulls Kyoko closer and admits that her voodoo dolls just aren't as good as Kyoko's dolls. She insists that without the perfect renditions, there just isn't enough power in the spells.

Kyoko can't help it. She laughs and hugs the younger girl tightly. When she finally releases her, Maria ducks to the ground to dig in her backpack. She pulls a tiny, hand-sewn pouch from one of the many pockets. Suddenly shy, Maria stares at the floor while holding the little golden pouch towards her well loved big sister. Kyoko can see the rough stitches that the little blond has painstakingly sewn to create the tiny pouch. Kyoko kneels so that she is on the same level as the youngest Takarada.

"What is this, Maria?" she prods gently.

Maria steals a glance at the teen actress.

"It's a good luck charm for safe travel," the little girl admits as she lightly chews on her lower lip and avoids Kyoko's eyes.

Kyoko glances one more time at the little pouch before placing her hand over the offering.

"I thank you for the extra bit of luck, Maria. I promise I will return home safe and sound. Don't worry, Little Sister," she charges as she once more hugs Maria.

Maria, thrilled at being called little sister, throws her arms around Kyoko's neck and practically strangles the older girl with the ferocity of her embrace.

"Hey, do we all get hugs?" calls Shinichi as he and the other two members of Bridge Rock as well as their manager step into the kitchen trailing behind the Okami-san who just answered their summons to the door.

Releasing Kyoko and turning to the three older celebrities, Maria folds her arms over her chest like an angry parent and informs them that only family gets hugs.

"Then we are in luck," Shinichi responds joyfully as he approaches the pint sized Takarada and her personally proclaimed big sister. "I just so happen to be one of her big brothers."

Shinichi reaches forward and gently ruffles Maria's curls despite her fierce stance. Indignant, Maria scowls as the blond Ishibashi gives Kyoko a hug and wishes her good luck at the awards ceremony. He turns back to Maria and sticks out his tongue like a younger child would behave. Maria's eyes narrow menacingly which makes Shinichi grin mischievously.

"Stop teasing Takarada-san," Yuusei charges his friend as he shoves him forcefully out of his way so that he can also hug and deliver wishes of good luck to his younger Kimagure Rock co-star. The tallest member of Bridge Rock can't fathom why Shinichi would be teasing the president's granddaughter. He knows that the blond is normally full of himself but this borders on idiotic. The more level headed celebrity hopes his joker friend's antics don't return to kick their collective butts. He shakes his head and turns his attention back to Kyoko.

"We'll be watching the ATAs all that we can," he states. "The producer for the show even promised to keep us updated. We have a silly little skit to do with Bo that has to do with getting awards so that we can mention the ceremony on the show. We will make sure all our fans are cheering for you."

Kyoko thanks Yuusei who nods then moves to mediate the staring contest that erupted between the two blonds in the kitchen. Into the space vacated by his younger friend, Hikaru steps towards Kyoko.

"I don't particularly want you to really be considering me a big brother," the cute older celebrity whispers for only Kyoko's hearing. He offers the actress a sheepishly pleading face. "Can I still get a hug anyway?"

For a moment, panic reigns in Kyoko's thoughts. Her eyes dart around the room in search of an easy escape. Finding none, she scrambles to mentally fortify her shell against the warmth and affection emanating from the oldest Ishibashi. Hikaru just stands before her while patiently awaiting Kyoko's response. He does not initiate the desired hug but neither does he move away. The older man waits in silent anticipation. After a moment to ensure the newly formed cracks are covered, Kyoko steps forward and gives Hikaru a quick squeeze.

"Good luck, Kyoko-chan," the shortest Ishibashi murmurs huskily in her ear while still holding her gently in his grasp.

Releasing Hikaru, Kyoko thanks him. The pair step apart. Hikaru's cheeks are slightly flushed but he is fleetingly disappointed that Kyoko does not sport the blush he expected. The older celebrity loves how cute his younger co-star appears when she is pink with embarrassment. He is sorry she did not react as he anticipated because he misses the innocent expression.

"Are you okay, Kyoko-chan?" he whispers in concern. He isn't sure what is wrong but he can tell that something is bothering his young love interest. Hikaru tilts his head a bit to the side and stares intently at Kyoko. In his opinion, the actress appears to physically look normal but something still feels out of sorts. He can't put his finger on exactly what is wrong but it makes him feel uncomfortable.

His obvious concern batters further against her shielding. In desperation, Kyoko digs deep into her acting skills and shoves a bit of Natsu's confidence into her persona. She smiles at the oldest Ishibashi with the smallest hint of seduction in her glance. It works. A goofy grin shifts onto Hikaru's lips as he loses his train of thought. He can do nothing but smile in return. The brown eyed celebrity is saved from embarrassing himself though by the call of his manager. Toyokawa reminds the trio that they didn't really have time for much more than a quick stop for well wishes if they are going to be on time for the photo shoot. With Kyoko reinforcing how important it is to be punctual and professional, the Ishibashis obediently follow their manager back into the restaurant to leave.

As they exit, they encounter Fuwa Sho and his manager at the front door. Sho unenthusiastically greets the three good-natured males who immediately seem compelled to wish him a safe trip. The rock star nods in acknowledgment although he wonders way they would care about his welfare on the trip. After dropping Kyoko at the Bridge Rock party, he now understands that these three LME celebrities are co-stars with Kyoko but he never realized just how close the three older males actually are with the girl he loves. A pang of jealousy stabs at his guts.

"Take good care of Kyoko-chan," Hikaru charges with a smile that lacks the jealousy his recent exchange with Tsuruga Ren entailed. The oldest Ishibashi recognizes the attraction that Japan's number one actor feels for the girl he too loves but he does not realize the threat that Fuwa Sho offers. Even with the media buzz about their friendship, Hikaru doesn't quite see the rock star as competition. Like most of the populous, he has bought into the images LME and Akatoki are pushing for the friends. He truly believes they are nothing more than childhood playmates.

"Yeah, and don't lose your eyeballs or break your jaw," warns Shinichi as he shuttles through the door.

Sho glares at the retreating backs of Bridge Rock as he wonders what the blond Ishibashi meant. For a moment, he stares into space as he tries to figure out the strange warning. Having no reference for the comment other than to think Kyoko has threatened to poke out his eyes or sock him in the mouth, Sho scowls.

"Stop frowning, Sho. You're giving yourself wrinkles," chastises Shoko as she moves in the direction of the room the Ishibashis just left.

With a huff of annoyance but no scowl on his face, Sho follows her into the private area of the restaurant where Kyoko is warning Maria that she needs to get to school. Maria allows herself to be convinced to leave but stops in front of the tall blond who has just entered the kitchen. She stands with her feet placed squarely, her shoulders back, and a fiery glint in her eye.

"You better be on your best behavior, Fuwa-san," she warns with a pointing finger waggling in his direction.

Sho starts to roll his eyes at the pint-sized girl giving him orders but stops himself when he notices the indulgent expression on Kyoko's face.

"Yeah, sure," he states in a tone just shy of surly.

Maria's eyes narrow.

"You better," she offers as her finally warning. "I happen to _**know**_ where to find some perfectly constructed voodoo dolls of _**you**_."

A barely covered snort issues from behind Shoko Aki's hand as Maria drops her statement and sweeps regally from the room with her grandfather's aide right at her heels. Sho gapes at the scary little blond who is so well camouflaged in frills and lace.

"Oi, Kyoko, you are totally a bad influence on that little girl," Sho accuses in hopes of getting a little rise of amusement from his friend.

Snagging her suitcase from the floor, the actress fails to snap at the bait. Instead, she levels a casual if slightly chilled expression for him to see. Strangely, her deadened eyes remind him of how he felt when facing defeat by Vie Ghoul. He hated feeling that way and hates Kyoko looking that way even more.

"You are probably right, Shotaro," Kyoko finally states with an even smile before exiting the kitchen to head to the ride Shoko Aki secured. She never even looks back to make sure that he is following.

Disappointed at the lack of response from his childhood friend, Sho becomes more than momentarily concerned. The frown that his manager warned him to avoid reappears. Sho is confused. He expected Kyoko to be a bit off her game still. He knows that she is still hurting. Tears he would understand. Anger would make sense too. In his opinion, this calm, flat Kyoko is wrong. Sho's chest suddenly feels tight as he wonders what he should do. Divine intervention does not offer a solution nor even a kick in the pants in the right direction. Instead, Sho comes up empty of ideas. Stomping in frustration and cussing under his breath, the rocker does the only thing he can do. He follows his friend from her home while hoping an opportunity will present itself so that he can do something to help.


	98. Snapshots

**Snapshots**

White knuckles grip the arm rest of the first class seat as the large airplane leaves the ground.

"We're not going to fall out of the sky," whispers Sho with a playful grin as he watches the tenseness in his companion's face and neck.

Kyoko doesn't respond or even turn her head. Instead, she continues her death hold to the chair and clenches shut her eyes.

Sho glances quickly around the first class cabin. Across the aisle, his manager sits with a pair of headphones on her ears and her eyes closed in a relaxed pose aimed at some sleep. She sits beside a business man in what Sho estimates to be an expensive suit. He has a computer case tucked under his feet. The man had been furiously typing onto a personal data assistant when he first boarded the plane and the rocker bets the executive will waste no time pulling out his computer once they get clearance to do so. The businessman is not about to pay any attention to Sho or his seatmate.

A quick forward look shows four additional passengers who appear to be oblivious to their surroundings also. The high backed seats block the passengers behind them from seeing the two celebrities. He feels relatively safe that no one will notice his actions. Sho smirks and leans close to Kyoko. His breath skims over her neck which causes the tense young woman to scowl. She doesn't open her eyes though as she cringes from the force of the rapid ascent.

Without warning, Sho sharply nips Kyoko's ear with his teeth. Instantly, her eyes fly open and she releases her hold on the armrest so that her hand can fly to cover her injured lobe. She gasps harshly and turns to glare at the musician who has retreated to his own space to avoid injury from her jerking movements.

"Why did you do that?" she hisses in a low tone as she gingerly fingers her abused ear which throbs under the marks of Sho's teeth.

"Because I wanted to," he replies in a tone that makes the answer sound like a question.

"That is not a good excuse," Kyoko whispers harshly.

"Sure it is. There is none better," Sho responds in a teasing whisper of his own. His eyes sparkle with amusement which makes Kyoko's eyes narrow in annoyance.

"You can't always do what you want," Kyoko cautions.

Sho grin evilly.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"Can."

"Can't."

Despite his seat belt, Sho looms close to Kyoko who has turned slightly in her seat to face her childhood friend and has her arms crossed in annoyance. As quick as lightning, the bleached blond places a peck of a kiss on Kyoko's cheek. His lips barely brush the soft skin before he retreats. Kyoko sputters and flings one of her hands forward where it covers his mouth.

"Keep your mouth to yourself," she hisses as she pushes his face further from her space.

Sho nips at her fingers which causes the actress to snap her hand back from his face. She glares at him as she cradles the gently assaulted hand against her chest.

"You can't make me," teases Sho with a boyish grin.

A bit of Mio slides into Kyoko's eyes as she retorts.

"Oh, yes, I can so…"

Before Kyoko can complete her threat or Sho can further the ridiculous battle, a cutting feminine voice slices through their clatter.

"Would you two children behave," Shoko scolds as she glares at the two arguing teenagers.

Sho laughs.

"Yes, mom…" he replies with a contrived innocent face while Kyoko apologizes profusely for disturbing the other passengers.

The annoyed manager waves away the apology and just asks them to keep their idiot routines to a dull roar. She then replaces her headphones and tries to relax again. As she notices the slight throb behind her eyes, the Akatoki manager wonders why she agreed to chaperone this traveling sideshow.

Across the aisle, Kyoko slumps in her chair with a raging blush on her cheeks. She just doesn't understand why she lets Shotaro get under her skin so easily. She is about to sink into internal debate when a breath skims against her neck once more.

"Can't…" Sho breathes into her ear.

She whirls to face him. The musician smiles charmingly at the indignant actress. The expression on his face reminds Kyoko so much of his smugly naughty expression as a child that she finds the anger slipping from her body. The tension in her shoulders loosens and she shakes her head as a tiny smile slips onto her lips.

"You are such a brat," she informs him as she turns once more to sit in her seat properly.

Sho nudges her petite shoulder with his larger one.

"Yeah, but you love me that way," he teases.

"Shut up, Sho-chan," she charges softly with a relaxed grin on her lips.

Beside her, Fuwa smiles smugly. He might not have fixed anything but for the moment, he knows that Kyoko is feeling better. Her anxiety about flying has subsided and the flat affect from earlier in the day has not yet returned. Content, Sho settles back into his seat and stretches his long legs as far under the chair in front of him as it will allow. Silently, he wonders how long it will take until he needs to pick another mock fight to pull her once more from the dark, sucking place that seems to have trapped his friend's happiness.

* * *

"What are you fussing over?" Ren inquires as he nods towards the pile of papers that Yashiro has spread on the tiny table available to the manager who is sitting on the window side of their paired airplane seats.

"I am just making sure I did not miss anything for the scheduling for tomorrow's interviews and the awards program," the distracted man replies.

"I'm sure you have it perfectly scripted," the handsome actor intones with a casual shrug. "You always do."

Yashiro turns his head and levels an annoyed expression at his normal managerial charge. The tall, handsome actor reclines casually in his first class seat with a ball cap on his head in hopes of hiding his identity to easy recognition.

"I am used to managing your overly complicated schedule not your ridiculous schedule, Kyoko-chan's schedule, and Kotonami-san's schedule."

Ren shakes his head. He has complete faith in his manager to handle all three schedules, any emergencies that might arise and still have the ability to daydream about the actor's non-existent love life.

"How did you end up with that mess anyway?" he asks with a perplexed expression.

"I suspect because I am a masochistic idiot," Yashiro mumbles in response.

His companion chuckles.

"Don't you dare laugh. This is your fault," the manager accuses indignantly.

"Now how can it possibly be my fault if you are a masochistic idiot?" Ren responds with no sign of remorse in his voice.

"Because I volunteered to take Kyoko-chan's managerial duties to help at least keep some sort of finger in the pot of this trip," Yashiro explains. "I can't image why the president agreed to turn over all the non-work related details of Kyoko's trip over to Akatoki. Sawara-san doesn't know either. It was sprung on him over the weekend. He just said that he needed to provide managerial support for the actual work related interviews and ensure that Kyoko-chan arrives properly at the ceremony. Sawara-san was told that the agreement was part of some sort of contract negotiation between the two presidents. I ended up with LoveMe number two's duties by default since the talento division director was instructed to secure a volunteer to cover both their schedules."

"At least this way, I have an idea of where Kyoko-chan and Fuwa-san are going to be for part of the trip. They are staying at the Marina Bay Sands just like we are although I was not able to get rooms in the same tower as they are located. They are in tower two. Our rooms, including Kotonami-san's room, are all in tower one."

Kanae leans across the aisle from where she was listening to the conversation.

"So how am I supposed to find Kyoko and coax anything out of her if you don't have control of her schedule until tomorrow night?"

Yashiro sighs. He glances past Ren's body and across the aisle to see the annoyed determination on LoveMe number two's beautiful face.

"I don't know, Kotonami-san. Perhaps you will get lucky and bump into her in the lobby?"

"Humph," Kanae responds with another pursing of her lips before shifting her attention forward in obvious displeasure with the two men traveling with her.

Both men shivered slightly in response.

Yashiro leaned a bit closer to his managerial charge.

"Are you sure you won't tell her what she wants to know?" he whispers nervously.

"No, I won't and don't ask again or I might be inclined to let her know that you know too," Ren whispers in return. An evil expression seeped into Ren's eyes. "And no matter what, you're not allowed to tell her either. No matter what Kanae threatens, you will say nothing. If Kyoko wants her to know, she will tell her."

Yashiro steals another glance at the chilling actress sitting regally across the way then peers back at the demon lord sitting menacingly beside him. He is definitely stuck between the proverbial rock and the hard place.

"I think I have some work to do," the manager gulps.

"Good idea, Yashiro... good idea."

* * *

Kanae gapes a bit like a country tourist in the big city as she strolls across the opulent lobby of the Marina Bay Sands.

"Stupid, useless manager," she mutters. "There is no way I am going to bump into Kyoko in this monstrous place."

For the forth time since she landed in Singapore, LoveMe number two tries to reach her friend on the telephone. She grumbles as the call is directed immediately to voice mail again. Slamming the useless electronic back into her purse, Kanae glares again at the mass of people milling around the open space. Annoyed at the collection of people that she blames for hiding her friend, the actress turns her eyes to the physical splendor surrounding her.

With her attention momentarily placed on the spiraling helix sculpture that swirls stories above the atrium, Kanae fails to notice the handsome young man approaching her until she bumps into him.

"Pardon me," she states evenly as she shifts her eyes from the impressive art display to the man that she inadvertently rammed.

"Hidehito..." she stammers in shock as she stares at her sheepishly smiling co-star.

"Hi, Kanae," the handsome actor replies. "Can I help you with your bags?"

Flabbergasted to be confronted with someone she never expected to see, the actress just nods. Kijima gently slides the strap of her carry-on back from her shoulder. He slips it down her arm and then slings it onto his broad shoulder. His masculine hand covers Kanae's delicate fingers as they grip the handle of her large rolling suitcase. The soft, teasing touch settles a warm feeling in LoveMe number two's stomach and she cannot help but smile. It lights her eyes with a soft glow that pulls an answering smile and a twinkle in her new companion's eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" the dark haired beauty inquires as she glances towards the busy desk where Tsuruga and his glasses-wearing shadow are securing their accommodations.

"I was part of Dark Moon," Kijima first states but then takes Kanae's hand. He lifts his captured prize to his lips and gently kisses her bent knuckles. "Not to mention, I couldn't allow my girl to have her head turned by the co-star killer who is escorting her."

Kanae yanks her hand from Kijima's grasp.

"I am not getting my head turned by anyone," she states tartly before shaking her head. "Not that Tsuruga Ren would ever have any interest in me anyway. He only sees Kyoko."

"Yeah, I figured as much," Kijima replies as another sheepish expression settles on his face. "But I was still worried."

At first, Kanae figures the playboy's confession is nothing more than another attempt to further his flirtatious pursuit. His expression though gives her a moments pause. She tilts her head slightly as she notices the tension in her companion's shoulders and the stiff way his hands are clasped. Over the past weeks, the actress has become quite adept at reading the playboy. She realizes that the older actor is really concerned and not just being his normal carefree self. Unconsciously, the actress reaches forward and lightly touches the older actor's arm.

"You're really jealous," she murmurs in amazement as she meets his gaze.

Kijima closes his eyes and nods once. Kotonami's hand tightens on his forearm until he opens his eyes once more. The actress offers the actor a somewhat shy smile and a blush sneaks up her cheeks.

"Don't be," Kanae offers. "I am only here for Kyoko."

"I'm only here for you," Kijima responds honestly. The actor admits that he had called in a number of favors to secure a place at the ATA ceremony and his efforts truly had nothing to do with attending because of Dark Moon's nomination and everything to do with the gorgeous actress standing beside him.

Processing the honest confession, Kanae slides her hand down Hidehito's arm until her hand brushes his hand. She slips her hand around his until their palms are touching. She laces her fingers in the actor's longer yet accommodating grip. She squeezes gently as she offers him a private smile. Grinning in return, the playboy leans closer to teen.

"So would you like to come see the view in my room?" Kijima asks softly in her ear.

Kanae snorts but grins while shaking her head.

"No, but if you're good, maybe dinner would not be out of the question."

"I can be very good," promises Kijima with a naughty smile.

"Sure you can," Kanae scoffs as she squeezes her companion's hand once more and smiles so he knows that she is just teasing.

"You seem to have stolen my companion," a deep and rolling voice cuts into the interplay between the Innocent Whisper's co-stars.

Kanae and Hidehito turn to Ren who has joined them. Japan's number one actor seems amused to see the minor struggle that ensues as LoveMe number two tries to extract her hand from the playboy's unyielding grip.

"You stole her from me first," Kijima replies as he continues to keep Kanae's hand in his own. He even exerts a little pressure to pull her closer to his body. Their arms end up touching and Kanae stops pulling away.

"Don't you have your own LoveMe girl to pursue?" the playboy teases.

A frustrated flash shifts through Ren's eyes and both Kanae and Kijima stiffen in surprise.

"Yeah, I do, if she ever turns back on her damn phone," he succinctly replies as he holds his hand out towards Kanae.

Although Kijima and Kotonami are amazed to hear the curse word slip from the normally unflappable and pleasant actor's mouth, the actress takes the offered card key without a reply. Instead, they watch as the tall actor turns and stalks from the atrium. They can see Ren use his cell phone yet again only to snap it shut in annoyance.

"Maybe her flight hasn't arrived yet?" Kijima postulates into the awkward silence.

Yashiro sighs.

"No, her flight landed two hours before ours," the manager admits.

"Then where is she?" Kijima asks.

"With Fuwa Sho," Kanae answers for the flustered manager.

"Hmm," Kijima replies with a nod of his head before he notices the annoyed expression on Kanae's face and the worried one on Ren's manager's face. The light suddenly dawns in Kijima's eyes.

"OOHH," the actor exclaims as he realizes why Tsuruga was so edgy.

"Poor Ren," the actor states. "Sucks to be him."

"You have no idea," Yashiro mutters with a shake of his head.

"No, you have no idea," Kanae states in reply as she pulls on Kijima's hand to encourage him to move. The actor follows Kanae without protest leaving Yashiro behind to wonder what secret Kanae could possibly know that he does not.

* * *

Director Suzuki answers his phone on the first ring in typical efficient fashion. He suppresses a groan when he recognizes his superior's voice greeting him enthusiastically.

"How can I help you this afternoon, Takarada-san?" the director of talent management inquires as he shifts a pad of legal paper onto the middle of his desk and prepares to take notes. The LME president's requests are often complicated and he has long found that making a list of his requests helps keep the stress of the sometime off the wall requests down to a minimum.

"Who are your three best managers?" Lory inquires.

Without a pause for thought, Suzuki replies, "Yashiro, Sato, and Takahashi."

"Not Yashiro," Lory muses over the phone. "He is needed where he is. Who are Sato and Takahashi overseeing currently?"

The management director answers efficiently that Sato is managing a 21 year old singer and Takahashi is splitting time between two older actresses.

"Sato has experience with acting though, right?" Lory asks.

"Yes, she has spent most of her career managing actors. She took on her current assignment after she asked to be reassigned from Tsuruga's duties."

Lory chuckles.

"She's the one who found our number one actor to be cold and unresponsive to her mother hen tactics, right? Does she like the music industry or would she prefer to move back acting?"

"She is good no matter where she is," stresses Suzuki. The director does not want the president to think that one of his favorite charges does not appreciate her position.

"But does she honestly enjoy working music? The demands are different with musicians and actors."

The manager director makes a half hearted sound of agreement which prompts Lory to pressure for a concrete answer. Finally, Suzuki admits that Sato would prefer an acting related managerial charge.

"Excellent," Lory exclaims. "Have her call my assistant as soon as possible so I can set up a meeting with a potential talent for her to assess."

Suzuki agrees readily and Lory ends the call. The president smiles and marks a red check through a line on the page. Returning the small notebook to his desk drawer, the busy executive returns his attention to other matters as he awaits the call from Sato. He hopes that he can arrange a meeting soon.


	99. Sinking Ship

**Sinking Ship**

Kyoko flops onto the king size bed in her orchid suite after her quick shower in her opulently appointed bath. She groans lustily as she takes a moment to catch her breath for the first time all day. Shadows fill the large bedroom since the young actress has only activated the light in the entryway of her over-sized hotel space. The room that Sho and Akatoki secured for the trip includes a sitting room with desk and office space, large bedroom, private balcony, and huge bathroom. Kyoko sighs as the hectic pace of the day slowly seeps from her pores and she relaxes into the soft comforter. From the moment the plane touched down Sho had been whisking her from place to place in a whirlwind of activity. Her muscles protest as she stretches her arms above her head. From her comfortable spot, the actress wonders if she should ignore the pounding on her door. She knows it is her childhood friend on his unending mission to drag her somewhere other than the decadent mattress on which she rests.

"Ugh, he just isn't going to go away," she mutters in mock disgust before forcing her tired body to stand and stumble from the bedroom, across the living space and to the entry door. She tightens the belt on the fluffy white robe provided by the hotel and releases the locked bolt.

"Sho-chan, I am tired," she whines softly as she opens the door to reveal the insistent blond. "I climbed ropes and trees and rode zip lines with you, rode the observation wheel, and caught the tail end of the light show. On top of that, we were on the airplane for seven hours and I am exhausted."

"You need to eat, Kyoko," Fuwa counters with a stubborn expression on his face.

"I need to sleep," she replies as she tries to shut her door. Her attempt is thwarted by his hand on the door's edge.

"You can sleep in tomorrow. Tonight, you need to eat then you can go to sleep. I promise."

Kyoko's shoulders slump slightly. She accepts the inevitable.

"You are going to keep me awake until I eat, aren't you?"

Sho nods.

"Fine," the actress concedes because she knows that the arguing and pleading could easily last longer than grabbing a quick meal at one of the numerous restaurants in the resort complex will take. The teen returns to her room and pulls on a clean pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. She runs a brush through her hair quickly and slips her socked feet into her tennis shoes. As she leaves her bedroom, she grabs her purse. Five minutes after his noisy arrival, Kyoko joins Sho in the hallway.

"Something quick," the actress firmly states as she shoulders her purse and ensures that her door latches.

"The noodle bar will be quick," the musician counters as he leads her to the elevator.

"So where is Aki-san?" Kyoko asks as the elevator door closes.

"Um, bed," Sho admits sheepishly.

Kyoko sighs and shakes her head. She just doesn't have the energy to fight with Sho any more. Instead she just listens to him tell her about the show last spring that he performed at Avalon, one of the great clubs at the resort. The actress remains mostly silent the entire way to the noodle shop and Sho can't help but worry that Kyoko is falling once more into a funk. In truth, Kyoko has not had a chance to withdraw into anything approaching a funk during the day. She had been so inundated with activities by the strangely hyper Fuwa that she did not have time to think about anything. Just watching Sho would have been exhausting and so she was definitely beyond tired since he insisted she participate in everything. After a single bowl of noodles, Kyoko unabashedly begs her childhood friend to return her to her room.

Reluctantly agreeing, Fuwa leads Kyoko to the exit of the casual restaurant en route to their suites only to come face to face with Hidehito and Kanae who are on their way to a late dinner.

"KYOKO!" screeches Kanae in a complete reversal of roles as she grabs a hold of the exhausted teen.

"Where in the hell have you been? Why didn't you answer your phone? What are you doing?" Moko demands in rapid fire assault.

Startled and slightly overwhelmed by her best friend's questions, Kyoko mumbles an apology.

Her blond escort watches Kyoko as she repeatedly apologizes to the beautiful actress accusing his companion of being a lousy best friend. Even more apologies fall from Kyoko's lips as she admits to forgetting to re-activate her cellular phone after landing at the airport. As if to prove her forgetful action, Kyoko digs her deactivated cell phone from her bag.

"Mo! You are such a space cadet sometimes, Kyoko," Kanae huffs before sighing in relief. "At least you are fine though."

Kanae tries to reach forward and hug her friend but Kyoko flinches back slightly. Both Sho's eyes and Moko's eyes narrow at the minute movement. A frown puckers Kanae's lips as Kyoko apologizes once more as the actress waves the deactivated telephone to emphasis her point and lighten the blow of the averted hug. The exhausted teen vows to turn on the phone but explains that she is going up to bed. Kyoko promises to speak with Kanae the next day.

"Why don't you tell me which room is yours and I will join you after I have dinner," Kanae suggests. "I'm sure your room is big enough for a sleep over. It will be a treat of celebration in honor of tomorrow."

Mentally, Kyoko scrambles to patch the battering her shell is taking from her best friend's strong-arm tactics to force the golden eyed actress to spend some time alone with her. She wavers internally even as her guilt stomps on the growing emotions. Kyoko is honest enough with herself to know that if she spends too much time with Kanae that she will not be able to resist her friend's attempts to discover what is bother her. The desperate actress stuffs the panic deep behind her barrier and shows only an exhausted expression.

"That would normally be wonderful and fun, Kanae," Kyoko sighs. "But I am exhausted. I would have already been asleep if Sho hadn't forcefully dragged me to get some dinner. I am so sorry."

Kyoko bows to her friend once more before turning to go. Kanae's eyes flash and she grabs her friend's arm.

"You can't keep hiding from me," she accuses.

A slash of pain shifts across Kyoko's face but she still just shakes her head. She repeats how very tired she is and Moko nods in acceptance after a stilted pause. For a moment, the girls just stare at each other before Kanae shifts to embrace her friend. This time, Kyoko allows a brief hug from her best friend but her side lacks her normal crushing strength.

"Good night, Kanae. Good night Hidehito," Kyoko murmurs before turning to leave. When Sho moves to follow her, the long haired LME actress once more grabs an arm. This time it is the lanky appendage of the blond singer.

"If she doesn't tell me tomorrow, you will," LoveMe number two threatens the Akatoki musician in a voice that effectively conveys dire consequences while still being soft enough to avoid anyone but Kijima and Sho from hearing it. A bit frightened by the venom in the dangerous hiss, Fuwa swallows and nods.

Fuwa offers a good-bye nod to Kyoko's co-stars before he stalks after his escaping companion. Once he catches her, he gently takes Mogami's arm. As the Kyoto pair leaves, Kanae and Hidehito watch in mutual frustration.

"I hope she tells you what is wrong soon," offers her companion who is worried not only for Kyoko's strange behavior recently but also for Kanae's obvious aggravation and concern over the situation. Tightening her grip momentarily on Kijima's forearm, Kanae nods and agrees softly. The actress offers her escort a tight smile in appreciation for his emotional support.

* * *

As Sho escorts Kyoko back towards their proper tower, the actress' fingers fiddle with her cellular phone. The cursed electronic buzzes a number of times after she activates it. She relies on Sho to lead her down the walkway as she watches the screen announce all her messages. She groans as she scrolls through the missed call data and realizes that Ren has called her twice an hour since his flight landed. Responding to her groan, Sho immediately asks if she is all right.

"The demon lord is going to kill me," she mutters in a distressed reply as she hits the speed dial for her senpai. Although she is exhausted, the actress knows that she will need to face the fury that she is sure Ren will be hosting over her unprofessional habit of forgetting to turn on her phone.

"He is going to lecture me just like President Takarada did when I first got my phone," she mumbles as she holds the device to her ear.

After two rings, Ren's voice greets the actress. She tries to return the greeting but instead finds herself unable to respond.

"Kyoko?" Ren prompts again. "Kyoko, I know it's you. Are you all right?"

"Ahhh," escapes from Kyoko's mouth but her tongue refuses to respond properly. It suddenly feels like a swollen slug flopping uselessly in her mouth.

"Kyoko," Ren repeats for a third time with an edge of strength born of concern clouding his voice.

Finally, the teen succeeds in getting words to pass her lips. Sheepishly, the actress promises that she is fine before launching into an elaborate apology for not remembering to re-activate her phone. On the other end of the line, her handsome senpai sighs.

"It's okay, Kyoko," he promises. "I was just worried about you."

Hearing Ren's concerned voice forms a larger lump in Kyoko's throat. The actress swallows in an attempt to combat the sudden constriction. It does not help. Instead, she veers off their path in the lobby and heads for one of the benches tucked along the edge of the huge room. The actress does not feel like attempting this conversation in the bustle of the elevator and she regrets not waiting to call her senpai and friend until after she arrived at her room.

"Did you have a good day?" Ren prods gently as he leans back in the only plush chair in his room and sits his half filled glass of scotch on the dark wood table.

"Tiring," Kyoko replies without elaboration.

Silence stretches between the two friends. In the awkward moment, Ren desperately wishes that the woman he loves would trust him enough to allow him close while Kyoko desperately wishes she could just return to the lighter relationship they shared just weeks ago.

As the two LME talents try to find the impossible words to say to each other, Fuwa watches his childhood friend closely. Although he has not seen Kyoko struggle emotionally in years, he still remembers the haunted expression that skitters through her golden gaze. He can do nothing but watch as Kyoko attempts to shelter her ragged emotions under the same facade that seemed so much easier when she was a child. The musician's frustration and anger bubbles in his thoughts like a pressure cooker slowly steaming its way to an explosion. Sho squeezes his hands into fists as he attempts to passively wait for Kyoko to finish her phone conversation with Ren. He is wise enough to realize that butting into her conversation at this point will only make the situation even more uncomfortable.

"Yashiro called Aki-san to check on you earlier. She told him that you were riding the observation wheel," Ren states gently in an attempt to establish a conversation and hopefully power past the protective shell erected around the young actress.

"Yeah, we rode it and did a ropes coarse this afternoon," Kyoko answers. The conversation stalls once more.

Ren gulps the remainder of his drink and is about to ask if she would mind a visit when Kyoko's voice trembles across the line.

"Ren... I..." she whispers in a moment of weakness. Her defiant emotions batter restlessly at the abused chest in which her guilt has locked them.

Kyoko takes a shuddering breath. She isn't sure what she wants to say to the handsome actor who finds his own breath caught for a moment.

"Yes, Kyoko?" Ren prompts in a voice that drowns with his affection and concern.

The emotions evident in the tone stabs at Kyoko and she wishes for nothing more than to crawl through the phone connection and bask in the glow that she is sure is emanating from her senpai as they speak. The obvious affection in Ren's voice sends the guilt-ridden Kyoko scrambling once more to repair her pitted shell.

With her whole body shaking with effort to contain her desire to reach out to Ren, Kyoko falls back on a repeated pattern of behavior. She forces the tremor from her voice in order to escape the conversation before she truly breaks down.

"I need to go to bed," she states as part of an excuse. "Make sure you eat something for supper."

"Good-night" she hurriedly calls before hitting the end call button before Ren can even reply.

For a moment after the call, Kyoko sits on the bench and shakes as she clasps her phone against her chest. She screws her eyes shut tight to keep any momentary tears from leaking free as she concentrates on finding even one solid spot on which to start rebuilding her defensive persona.

* * *

The small hand clasped tightly in Sho's larger one trembles slightly as the musician leads his childhood friend towards the bank of elevators. She offers no resistance and allows the singer to guide her as she once more attempts to stem the flow of chaotic emotions seeping from the widespread cracks in her defenses. If Kyoko's battered emotional barrier were a ship, it would have been taking on enough water to swamp the boat. Caught in her misery, the slight actress refuses to raise her head. Instead, she stares desolately at the floor as if the carpeted expanse somehow could offer the answers to her personal dilemma.

Silently, Fuwa stands behind a sandy haired man carrying two overstuffed bags of groceries as they wait for the elevator doors to open. In an attempt to sooth his friend, he softly caresses the small hand in his grasp. Frustration, pride and an unhealthy helping of fear swirl through the musician's thoughts. He steals another glance at his actress companion. He knows that she is holding onto her composure by the thin, ingrained thread of propriety that is sewn so deeply into the seams of her being. Although Fuwa is tickled that Kyoko has not closed him off like she seems to have done to the other important people in her life, anxiety gnaws at his stomach as he wonders if the only reason she hasn't treated him coldly is because she see him as being so far beneath her beautiful best friend and the platform wearing pin-headed actor. He wonders if it is not trust that exists between them but actually a lack of concern.

For a moment, Sho has to resist the urge to bang his head against the shiny elevator doors that have just slid open with an accompanying ding. No closer to a solid idea of how to reach his self-contained friend, Sho steps into the elevator behind the broad-shouldered man burdened with his bags. The singer pulls Kyoko behind him into the square box. She steps lightly beside his body but never lifts her head.

After hitting the button for their floor, Fuwa unconsciously moves aside to allow the other occupant a chance to turn around and choose his own floor. With some expert maneuvering to prevent dropping his groceries, the older man presses the button for the floor two stories above the Kyoto teens' destination. Shifting back and offering the younger couple a smile, the older man's smile freezes on his face. The paper bags of food drop unceremoniously to the floor scattering their contents at the feet of the other elevator riders.

"Kyoko!" the older man calls in a combination of surprise, pleasure, and concern. His deep voice reverberated through the darkened interior of the elevator.

Fuwa practically jumps at the unexpected exclamation but his reaction falls short of the instantaneous response from his companion.

Kyoko's head snaps up and her eyes whip open in unconcealed terror. Lights and sirens erupt in Kyoko's head as a gusher shatters a sizable hole in her barely standing defenses.

As fallen food rolls to a stop by her feet, the actress chokes out a single word.

"Father."


	100. Hammers

**John Henry and Thor Aren't the Only Ones With One  
**

Sho stares in utter amazement as the vaguely familiar older man takes three steps forward while kicking the fallen food from his path and then envelops Kyoko in a crushing hug. For the moment, Kyoko remains frozen in the embrace. She neither moves nor responds to Kuu's unexpected show of affection.

"Kyoko?" both males question when she still remains unresponsive.

Kuu shifts until he is holding Kyoko at arm's length while still gently grasping her shoulders. He stares intently at the young woman he considers his child. He frowns at her utter lack of response to his presence.

Sho's hand flings out and slams against the red emergency stop button on the elevator. With a flick of his wrist, the metal box comes to a sudden stop. Somewhere in the distance, an alarm begins to ring but the occupants in the elevator ignore the clamor. Even when the voice of a hotel representative calls into the elevator, they do not respond. Instead, both the actor and the musician watch for some kind of response from the actress. For almost a minute, she does nothing but stand blankly. Kuu continues to call to her in an increasingly concerned voice. Kyoko remains a stiff mannequin barely imitating life.

Patience at an end, Sho reaches forward and grabs the older man's arm and orders him to let go of Kyoko. Kuu shakes off the restraining hand and turns his focus briefly from Kyoko's blank face so that he can scowl at Sho. The musician stiffens from the momentary force of the menace in that single look. Finally something clicks in Fuwa's mind and he remembers who this man is.

"You're that Hollywood actor who came with Kyoko to hear my song," he states.

Kuu flashes the younger man another scathing glance before returning his attention to Kyoko who has remained unchanged.

"Kyoko, come on son," Kuu pleads. "What is wrong?"

Sho reached out once more and grabs Kuu's forearm again.

"Oi, old man," he charges. "Let her go. You're making it worse."

Kuu stiffens and drops his hold on his unresponsive adopted son.

"Be careful, kid," the actor warns. "I think you better stop before your mouth gets you in trouble. This isn't about you."

"You're right. It isn't. It's about Kyoko and you made it worse," Sho snarls as he reached out and grabs Kyoko's arm. In his normal bullish manner, he sharply pulls the immobile actress towards him as his other hand once more seeks the emergency stop button. With another touch, the alarm stops but the calling voice on the intercom continues.

As if struck by a massive weight when he hears Fuw's accusation, Kuu stiffens yet again. He swallows his angry retort for the young man who he considers not near good enough for his precious child.

Sho's free hand punches against their floor number and the elevator lurches into motion. Kyoko sways. Kuu's hands move to steady her as he once more pleads for the teen to look at him properly. He begs her to come back to his room and see her mother. He offers to get her a doctor.

"She doesn't need a doctor," Sho growls. "She just needs to reset her brain."

Kuu frowns in confusion at the musician's claim as the elevator stops moving.

With a ding, the door opens. Without turning, Sho steps backwards into the hallway and yanks Kyoko along with him. She complies stiffly but still does not respond with any change of expression or speech.

Kuu takes a step forward until he is standing in the elevator door space. He is torn between the desire to pull Kyoko into his arms and spirit her away to his suite where he and Juli could perhaps help her recover and the thought that her childhood friend might know better how to reset her brain as he termed it. Realizing once again that letting go might be better for the moment, the actor sighs.

"Have her come and see us, Fuwa," he pleads before offering his room number. "Or at least call and let us know that she is okay."

Easily reading the obvious love and concern written on the older man's expressive face, Sho nods once sharply before pulling Kyoko down the hall behind him.

Despite the repeated dinging of the bell that announces the blocked door to the elevator, Kuu stands forlornly while he watches the two teens move down the hallway. The duo pauses in front of the door to Kyoko's room. When Kyoko still does not respond, Sho mutters a few choice cuss words and drags her to the next door instead. He glances guiltily over his shoulder as he makes the decision to screw his promise to both Akatoki and LME. The musician inserts the card key from his pocket into the electronic lock before opening the door to his suite. He yanks Kyoko into the room behind him. The door slams shut behind them.

At the end of the hall, two hotel personnel enter the floor and hurry towards the still open elevator.

"Sir, is everything okay?" the one staff inquires to the handsome man standing in the doorway to the still protesting elevator.

"Sir?" calls the staff again.

"Oh, um, yeah," Kuu replies as he finally shifts his attention from the closed door to the hotel representatives. With the smooth skill of an accomplished actor, he slips a smile of embarrassment on his face and apologizes. "I seem to have spilled my groceries in the elevator. Sorry to have caused such a fuss."

Kuu steps back into the elevator with one final wistful glance towards Sho's door. As the door closes, the Hollywood actor bends his skills to soothing the hotel staff for the inconvenience they causes.

* * *

Inside his hotel suite which is identical in décor and floor plan to Kyoko's opulent accommodations, Shotaro pulls Kyoko into the dimly lit sitting area. He drops her hand and moves to turn on some lights. Once the room is bathed in warm illumination, Sho turns his attention back to his childhood friend who still remains frozen in place just inside the room. In silence, the rocker contemplates the girl he loves for a moment. With a snort, he stomps towards his frozen friend. He swings his right arm above Kyoko's head and presses his pointer finger on the middle of her messy, dyed hair.

"Come on, you idiot, RESET!" he yells in encouragement.

Snatching back his hand quickly to avoid losing it, the musician holds his breath in anticipation of the Kyoko fireworks. He frowns when there are none. Instead, he watches as Kyoko's shoulders seem to droop ever so slightly and she turns her entire body away from him. Silently, she takes a few steps towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" cusses Sho as he grabs Kyoko's arm and prevents her from leaving.

"Bed," the actress mutters lifelessly. "I am tired. I am going to bed."

"No fucking way," the musician counters irately as he more firmly grabs her arm and stomps all over her personal space. He hauls her back into the sitting room. Toe to toe, the teens from Kyoto stand facing each other. Having fully abandoned his normally uncaring facade, Sho allows his worry and concern to cloud his eyes. He reaches out and touches his fingers to Kyoko's pale cheek.

"Let me help," he pleads. "Let someone help, Kyoko."

"I am fine," she replies evenly.

Sho sighs.

"Liar."

A flash of fire shifts momentarily through Kyoko's honeyed gaze but quickly dies. Instead of replying, the actress simply lowers her head.

"Have you talked to anyone about what happened?" the male demands.

Kyoko doesn't even bother to reply.

A flush of anger colors Sho's face with splotches of red. He can see his friend hiding inside herself and the knowledge stabs into his gut and pounds in his head.

"Damn it, Kyoko," huffs Sho as he grabs his companion on the upper arms hard enough to leave pressure marks on her skin. He shakes her as if to try to wake her from a deep sleep. "Wake up! Why are you letting this beat you?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Obviously," Sho sarcastically snaps. "You just blew off the chick you say is your best friend and the platform-wearing acting god you so ridiculously revere. Fuck, you just blew off a guy who thinks of you as his kid."

"Talking to them won't change what happened," Kyoko states calmly which only infuriates her companion more.

The agitated musician pushes his still slightly shell-shocked friend from his grasp. He turns his back and begins to pace around the small sitting area in hopes of releasing the rage that has been building in him for the past week. For days he has regretted not levelling Koga when he arrived at his apartment or even after he retrieved Kyoko from the bathroom. He regretted not being able to help her to deal with the aftermath better and he regretted the seeming loss of her spirit. Much like her other friends, Sho feels impotent and useless in the face of Kyoko's obvious needs.

Suddenly, Fuwa has an epiphany. He does have the ability for more than just distracting Kyoko. The blond teen might not have a magic hammer or know how to drive train spikes, but he realizes that he will use any tool or dirty trick to break through the defensive shell that Kyoko has built around herself. He almost grins as he readies his mental bludgeoning weapon.

"You can't let this steal your life from you. You are better than this," he rants before rounding back to face the silent actress. Sho grabs Kyoko's hands. He squeezes them insistently until Kyoko finally raises her golden eyes to meet his stormy glare. Unlike before, her face is no longer lax or blank. The blatant pain in her eyes stabs at Sho and he almost loses his desire to do anything beside pulling the actress into his arms and comforting her. Viciously, he shoves down the pity and compassion and allows his concern to strengthen his frustration. He has seen the others in her life reaching out to Kyoko with kindness and affection and she has resisted their efforts. The musician growls low in his throat. Unlike the others, he perfected being an ass to Kyoko years ago. He acknowledges that her other friends were not getting anywhere with their simpering and sympathy. He isn't about to copy their failures. Instead, he takes aim and delivers his first blow.

"You are a coward. A plain, useless, coward."

Kyoko flinches at the accusation but makes no move to defend herself. Sho grunts in frustration and swings his verbal attack once more.

"You always insisted that I was your everything. You lived and breathed for me and I took your unconditional love and crushed it underfoot like a useless piece of trash."

A spark of anger lights in Kyoko's eyes as Sho's words drive home a wedge into her defenses with the memory of his betrayal. Fuwa does not give her a chance to think around his attack. He rushes forward again.

"You accused me of discarding you like a used dishrag. A tissue. My betrayal of your trust devastated your soul but you still picked yourself up from the destruction. You swore your revenge. You used the experience to fuel yourself to grow and become this amazing person. You bloomed, damn it. You took the dark, shattered remains of your soul and rebuilt yourself into an amazing woman. One that not only impressed so many others but also proved to me what an idiot I was to have let you go in the first place."

Without a break and using his body to further force her to pay attention by looming into her face, Sho keeps harshly questioning her in an almost demeaning tone of voice.

"Why are you letting one single incident, one measly night with that green-eyed bastard unmake you? The powerful you that stares down denizens of hell, boldly joins an industry that crushes most others. The powerful you that succeeded in your revenge. Why are you letting it destroy all that you have become. Why are you letting this make you into another limp, dirty dishrag?"

"But I am the dirty dishrag," Kyoko whispers as tears fill her eyes and for the first time since the morning Sho retrieved her from Koga's bathroom, she allows the tears to keep falling. The actress is too physically exhausted and too mentally overwhelmed to fight it anymore. She releases the last desperate grip on her pock-marked, broken and shattered shell. As it crumbles under Sho's battering on the already compromised supports, so does her composure.

"I am nothing but a useless, used and dirty tissue," she sobs as her whole body begins to shake. "How could they ever care about me after what I have done?"

"NO!" shouts Sho in immediate response to her choked confession.

"You're not," he firmly stresses. "You are not used. You are not dirty. Hellfire, you are not useless unless you let yourself be."

Sho steps even closer to Kyoko until he is practically breathing in her ear and lowers his voice from the ragged shouting to a more even and controlled tone. The hint of a plea can be heard in his next plea.

"That bastard may have touched your body, Kyoko, but damn it, don't let him have your soul."

For a moment, the two childhood friends state at each other in silence as Sho concentrates on controlling his ragged breathing and Kyoko attempts to stop the deluge of tears that are cascading down her cheeks and soaking her shirt. An expression of pure misery darkens the young woman's normally fair face.

"No one will want me now," Kyoko whispers hopelessly. Her voice chokes as she adds "I don't want me now."

Sho pauses in response to her whispered confession. He takes half a step backwards. With his right hand, he lifts Kyoko's left hand until it rests over her heart. With his other hand, he lifts her hand to his chest until it settles over his own beating muscle. He allows all the feelings swirling in his body to show in his expression. KYoko swallows at the intensity in her companion's face.

"Kyoko, I love you," he states simply. "Your soul calls to me."

A sudden smirk lights the musician's face and his grey eyes twinkle faintly.

"Don't get me wrong," he amends. "I want your body too. Hell, I want you so bad sometimes I wake up aching."

Kyoko stiffens under his grasp with the intention to move away from him.

"Don't," scolds Sho as he notices her preparation to withdraw. His hand tightens on her left hand as he pulls it from its place on her chest to tilt her chin back up so that their eyes meet once more.

"I desire your body, Kyoko. Make no mistakes about it. No matter who you might have relations with, I will still want you. Your hot. Why wouldn't I. The thing is, that it is not really about your body. I want your soul more. I want to wrap your warm glow around me like a blanket and bask in the beauty that is your heart and mind and spirit. I want it all, Kyoko. The beautiful and the ugly parts too. I want all of it 'cause it is part of you."

Inside Sho's grasp, Kyoko's body shakes as she not only listens to her friend's declaration but more importantly, she hears it. Finally, her tears begin to slow and her breathing stops gasping in protest.

"Kyoko, I want to share my soul with you and I want you to share yours in return," the blond musician stresses as he drops his hand from gently touching her face and from holding her other hand against his chest. Instead of removing her now free hand, Kyoko remains in place. She takes a moment to feel the steady pulse of Sho's heart as it beats strongly under her fingertips. She finally raises her eyes from staring at her fingers on her friend's broad chest.

She offers him a watery smile which Sho answers with one of his own.

"I am not giving you my soul, Sho-chan," Kyoko finally states between calming breaths.

A mock expression of disappointment settles on the teen's face. He pouts a bit before his expression turns into a bit of a leer.

"How about just your body for now?" Sho counters.

"You are an idiot," Kyoko snorts as she steps away from touching distance. Her fingertips fall away from their place on Sho's chest. She wraps her arms around herself.

"I know I am an idiot but even idiots get things right once in a while. I know I am right this time. You need to stop what your doing and let the folks back in. You've walled off everyone you respect and care about in hopes of avoiding their disappointment in you but you're hurting yourself and them by doing it.

Kyoko trembles slightly at the thought of sharing her shame with the people whose opinions truly matter to her. She sighs and averts her face once more. Sho doesn't allow her to stare at the ground for long. He taps her chin with his long fingers until she lifts her head once more.

"I love you, Kyoko," he reminds her. "I love you and I want to support you but I have to be honest, I don't think I am enough by myself. All these people that you have been cutting out of your life. You need them. Let them help you too. Let your soul back out. Let it out and let it feel. When you feel like crying, cry. If you feel angry, then rage. Oi, hunt down the green-eyed bastard and kick him in the shins if you think it will help. Take me with you and I will bust his nose for you if you want. Just do something. It doesn't matter what. Just something. Don't just exist. Go back to living, Kyoko. Otherwise, you become the coward and useless dishrag you swore you would never be again."

"I'm not ready," Kyoko answers as uncontrollable shudders course in rapid succession through her body. Sho reaches forward and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her against his chest. Although stiff for a moment, Kyoko shortly relaxes against his body. They remain standing in the embrace until Kyoko's trembling slows.

"I'm scared," Kyoko murmurs into Sho's shirt.

"Since when have you ever let that stop you?"

Kyoko sniffs and murmurs softly her muddled reply into Sho's clothes.

"So who do you want to start with?"

"Eh?" Kyoko stammers as she pulls partially away from Sho's embrace. He allows her to escape his arms yet continues to pin her with his eyes.

"Who do you want to talk to first?" Fuwa repeats.

"Um, it is really late," starts Kyoko as she rushes for an excuse.

Sho starts making small clucking sounds.

"Stop it," Kyoko demands as she crosses her arms and glares at her friend.

"Bawk... bawk... bawk..." the musician taunts.

"Stop it!" Kyoko cries as she swings one of her hands towards Sho's body in a half-hearted attack. Sho easily avoids the strike by catching her wrist and pulling her closer. Kyoko stumbles a step forward.

"Who first, Kyoko? Or should I pick?"

Conceding the battle, the short spark of fire leaves Kyoko' eyes. She sighs as she considers her options. Finally, she chooses the one she considers the least of the three evils.

"Father," she whispers in a voice filled with defeat.

Sho nods and whisks the actress from his suite. All too soon, the Japanese celebrities are standing in front of the American couple's door. Sho raps loudly on the door before pushing Kyoko to stand directly in front of it. For a moment, panic threatens to overwhelm the actress when she hears the deadbolt click.

"Stay with me?" she begs quietly as her hand seeks her companion's grasp. Sho gently squeezes her hand in silent support as the door swings open.

* * *

**A/N: And I massively sigh in response to finally posting this chapter because this is a chapter that has been written for a long time (think, well over a year) but in light of the newest chapter in the manga, I really was not feeling the love for our blond musician. I ended up scrapping then re-writing it, changing it again, and then finally going back to the beginning with the original and just adjusting it to reflect some of my frustrations but I can't show all my true disgust... I mean, really, this story was supposed to be my chance to give Sho a true shot (*laugh* yeah, it only takes 100+ chapters and emotional tragedy for Sho to have a chance to shine) and Sho has to go and be a jerk and make me feel grumpy at him. Idiot. Anyway, I hope this works because at least it gets me where I need it to be and Sho still gets to use his metaphorical hammer to bludgeon his way past Kyoko's defenses and forces her to FINALLY take the first real step towards getting better. **

**Oh, and if you don't know, John Henry is an American folk hero who supposedly battled a steam powered railroad spike driving machine to prove that human work is superior to a machine any day (although, he ends up dead to win the race so I was never really sure how that made him superior but he did save the jobs of his companions so that at least makes him the hero part). In light of recent massive movie popularity, if you don't know who Thor, son of Odin, is, I fear for you (*laugh* he is gorgeous, he is blond, he has an ego to rival my own... wow, he is so my type *evil grin*). - Me**


	101. Truth

**A Moment of Truth**

The hotel door swings open to reveal Hizuri Kuu wearing a pair of pale blue pajama bottoms and buttoning up his matching pajama shirt. Despite the late hour, the veteran actor's eyes lighten with delight when his sight falls on his young guests. From deeper in the suite, his wife's voice calls to him.

"I though you were making your own snack and not calling room service."

All thoughts of his rumbling stomach are forgotten in light of the new arrivals.

"It's not room service," the actor returns as he steps back and waves the two Kyoto teens into the room. The Hollywood celebrity offers his adopted child a tender smile instead of sweeping her into a hug like he would prefer. Correctly, he suspects the action would cause more harm than good at this exact moment. He silently promises himself that he will give her the embrace later.

When first invited into the room, neither teen moves. Then, Sho nudges the back of Kyoko's shoulder and she immediately scurries into the entrance way. Her childhood friend follows more sedately. The door closes behind them and the young Japanese celebrities follow Kuu into the even more spacious suite temporarily housing the Hizuris. Compared to Kyoko's and Sho's rooms, their accommodations include a larger sitting area and even a compact kitchen with a table for four.

Without even offering a proper greeting, Kyoko launches into an immediate apology for disturbing the Hizuris at such a late hour. Kuu nods in understanding but Sho rolls his eyes at his companion's earnest apologetic ramblings.

Upon hearing the young actress' voice, her adopted mother darts from the bedroom. The tails of her sheer peignoir ghosts around the regal woman as she envelops Kyoko in her arms. Kyoko's apology stammers to a halt as she finds it difficult to breath inside Juli's crushing embrace. After only a heartbeat of standing stiffly in the hug, Kyoko melts into the older woman's warmth.

"I missed you, mother," the teen whispers into Juli's collar as her arms rise and return the tight hug.

"And we missed you, Sweetie," Juli replies as her blue eyes swim with unwanted tears. The model can feel the young woman shaking in her grasp which only makes her heart ache more. Reminding herself that she promised her son to not betray his confidence, Juli searches for the proper thing to say. Her bleary eyes rise to meet her husband's gaze as he steps towards the two females. His action belays the need to say anything.

Kuu wraps his arms around both. Encased in the warm hug, Kyoko begins to shake harder. The tears that were hovering just under the surface since Sho shattered her defenses begin to leak once more. Before long, Kyoko releases every last vestige of control. She sobs loudly as she turns into the embrace from her adopted father so that she is tucked firmly between the two American celebrities. She buries her face against Kuu's chest and soaks his shirt with her teardrops. Her adopted father just holds her tighter and kisses the top of her head while her adopted mother whispers soft words of encouragement and her own tight grasp.

From his spot only a few steps away, Fuwa leans against the wall and finally relaxes. As he listens to Kyoko's tears, the anger tightening his chest releases. For the first time in a week, the musician takes a deep breath and feels his body unclench. Unlike when his friend was a child, hearing her current crying does not freeze him or tear at his insides. Instead, he sighs and a thankful smile skirts across his lips. Shotaro knows this is exactly what his friend needs to start to recover. While Kyoko abandons her control in cathartic tears, both their souls begin to clear under the saltwater wash.

"I'm so sorry," Kyoko begins to mutter amidst her hiccuping and tears.

"I'm so sorry… so sorry," she continues to repeat in a heart-wrenching tone.

"Oh, Sweetie," prods Juli as she steps slightly back from the embrace so that she can turn and tilt Kyoko's face up so that the teen is forced to meet her eyes. "What could you possibly have done to warrant this much distress?"

"I have been a horrible daughter," Kyoko laments while trying to bury her head back against Kuu.

"Impossible," charges Kuu with a fierce frown as he too pulls back from holding Kyoko in order to force her to face his gaze also. "You could not possibly be a horrible child."

With tears still streaming down her cheeks, Kyoko looks up at the Hizuris and insists that she was shameful and that she will understand if they don't want her for a daughter any more.

"Not likely," barks Kuu roughly as he grabs Kyoko's hand. The older man pulls her towards the couch. Juli offers Sho a quick smile of appreciation and understanding before following her husband and child of her heart if not birth across the room. Sho stiffens as he suspects that the Hizuris somehow already know what happened to Kyoko. He relaxes even further as the musician realizes that if the older couple already know then they will not be surprised by the news. Fervently, Fuwa hopes this means that they will be better prepared to help Kyoko deal with her feelings. He freely acknowledges that the problem is bigger than he can handle on his own.

Kuu drops onto the couch and Kyoko has no choice but to follow him. Instead of sitting on the over-sized seat though, Kyoko sinks to the floor. She kneels on her knees with her head bowed.

"Now explain to me what you could have possibly done that would make us no longer claim you as our child?" Kuu demands firmly as he once more touches Kyoko's chin in order to prompt her to look at him.

Kyoko raises her head to look at her adopted father. The expression he shares with the distraught teen is filled with affection and concern. Kyoko shifts her attention to her adopted mother who has settled herself beside her husband. Juli's expression likewise reflects her warm feelings for the young actress. Without glancing back at Sho, Kyoko knows he is wearing an equally accepting expression on his face. The teen shudders as she reminds herself how unworthy of their affections she has become. She wonders for a moment if she can bluff her way out of the situation. Her shoulders slump when she realizes that she doesn't have the energy or skills to bluff her way through this.

Ashamed, Kyoko lowers her eyes to the floor once more.

"I have been a shameful daughter," the teen admits once more.

"Hmm?" prods Juli in order to encourage Kyoko to continue her much needed explanation.

"I... I..." Kyoko stutters before taking a deep breath. She finally finds the courage to admit her distressing behavior. Like a parent quickly pulling of a child's painful bandage, the actress rushes into her explanation.

"I had intercourse with Koga Hiromune last Thursday even though I am not married and I am not an adult and I didn't use any protection and I didn't protest and even though President Takarada and the doctor said I was given some kind of drug, I still didn't make him stop."

Kyoko's voice rises as she becomes more agitated by the verbalization of her behavior. As she speaks, a truly horrified expression haunts her eyes as she finally admits the core element of her regret.

"In fact, I was an amoral playgirl even though I have scolded Ren for being that way and even yelled at Sho for it. I was so much worse. I wantonly threw myself at Koga even though I know that it is wrong and that it is my responsibility to protect my chastity at all cost just like Ren said I had to protect myself. And now you and Ren and Moko-san and the President and everyone will be so disappointed at my reckless and wanton behavior that you all will never see me the same way again. I am soiled and only Sho will ever want to associate with me now that you know!"

"Hey!" protests Fuwa from his resting spot along the wall although none of the other occupants even glance in his direction.

Juli clucks her tongue and Kyoko raises her chin hesitantly until she is looking directly at the beautiful model. An expression of misery paints the teen's face in equal parts shame and self-loathing. She looks to her adopted mother fully expecting to be reviled for her actions. Instead of anger or disgust, Kyoko is surprised to see a thoughtful expression on Juli's face. The unexpected reaction startles the misery from Kyoko's expression.

"Let me get some facts straight here, Kyoko," the model states evenly with a calm that all three other occupants of the room find somehow soothing. She lifts her hand and motions for Sho to join them before she continues her line of thought. Kuu settles back into the couch and allows his wife to handle the conversation. He knows that she has always been the more calculating and less reactionary strength in their relationship. The model maybe able to act the diva and enjoy wallowing in emotional outbursts but the actor knows she will sharply navigate the complexity of the impending emotional seas much better than he will.

After Sho lowers himself onto the loveseat positioned at an angle to the couch where the Hizuris sit, Juli continues her thoughtful inquiry.

"If I understand you correctly, you are telling us that you had sex last week on the night you disappeared. Right?"

Kyoko nods minutely in agreement but Sho stiffens in denial. He is about to open his mouth and refute the claim but a sharp look from Juli stills his tongue. Fuwa's assertion that Kyoko was raped instead of just having sex is never uttered. Ignoring the singer for the moment, Juli touches her elegant finger to her lip and taps it a couple times as if deeply considering Kyoko's admission. The model appears to contemplate for a few more moments before she lowers her finger and points it at Kyoko.

"So you decided it would be a good idea to ditch your driver, your tracking watch, and your phone while disappearing for hours and hours to bump and grind with your handsome costar?"

Kyoko stiffens.

"Umm, that isn't exactly how it happened," the teen admits meekly.

Juli tilts her head a bit as if confused.

"So what is the difference?" she prompts.

"Well, I don't really remember leaving the station but I was told that my phone and the tracking watch were removed from my purse."

An indignant expression passes over Kyoko's face as her voice hardens slightly.

"Someone took them out of my purse, broke them and stashed them outside the building."

"Were you the one who did it?"

Kyoko shakes her head in denial and adamantly denies that she destroyed the property given to her by LME.

"Okay," Juli continues as she appears to relax slightly and then leans towards Kuu. The actor shifts and places his arm over her shoulder so that the model fits naturally against his side. "So where did you buy the drugs you took?"

Kyoko frowns at the question.

"I didn't buy any drugs. I would never do something like that," Kyoko firmly states as she edges slightly forward on her knees. She touches Juli's hand and pleads with the older woman to understand. "I never would do something that would hurt my body like that."

Kyoko steals a look at the serious expression on her adopted father's face. She hopes to gauge his reaction and receive his approval of her next statement.

"An actor's greatest tool is his body. I would not disrespect one of the tools of a trade that I respect so much."

"I know, Kyoko," Kuu confirms with a nod and a pat to her hand.

Kyoko relaxes her stiff posture just a bit at her respected father's assurance that he knows she would not jeopardize her prospects as an actress.

"So if you did not purchase the drugs, do you know who gave them to you?" Juli questions.

"It was Koga, obviously," Sho butts into the conversation with a voice laden with disgust and hatred for the older celebrity.

Kyoko whips around to face her friend.

"No, actually President Takarada said that whoever drugged me also drugged him."

"Really?" Sho questions as his mouth overrides his shock. The musician had naturally assumed that the previous Akatoki actor had been the one to slip the girl he loved the drugs.

Kyoko nods. As she affirms her statement, Juli reaches out and draws the teen from her knees and nudges her towards the cushion beside her. Docilely, the teen shifts from her kneeling position to sitting stiffly on the couch. Kyoko perches on the edge of the cushion as if ready to flee at any moment even though she is boxed into place on one side by the Hizuris and on the other by Sho. Short of growing wings and flying, escape would not be an easy option.

"So, Kyoko, if you didn't purchase the drugs, did you take them on purpose?"

She vehemently shakes her head.

"No. I don't even know how they got in my body. The only thing I consumed at the studio was my supper which I bought on my way to the filming."

"Did you leave your meal unattended somewhere at the studio?"

Kyoko describes how she was forced to leave the green room where she met Hiromune and his manager. She explains about the problem with the scene she had to redo and that she returned to her meal later. The teen then admits that she did not remember the end of the taping. Kyoko remembers finishing her meal and filming for a while afterwards but then her memories start to get shaky. They are like elaborate photographs that jump from moment to moment with no continuity to time line or consistency.

"I, um, vaguely remember laughing in the hallway with Hiro," Kyoko states. "It is kind of disjointed but I think I was feeling really relaxed and giddy. Maybe overly silly even?"

Kyoko frowns and concentrates for a moment.

"I think that was when I started acting so shamefully," Kyoko admits as her cheeks blush. "I think I might have tripped and Hiro saved me from falling on my face. For some reason, I didn't let go when he caught me. I clung onto him."

Kyoko falls silent as embarrassment flashes like a hot wave over her body. Her blush only intensifies as she remembers other bits and pieces of her time with Koga. She bites her lower lip and begins to slip back towards feeling ashamed.

"Kyoko, have you ever been around anyone who was inebriated?" Juli inquires gently as she notices the teen's mood slip back towards darkness.

The question forces the teen to abandon the scattered but racy images of her time at Koga Hiromune's apartment.

Kyoko admits that she has some experiences with folks who were drinking heavily. Sho adds that they both saw a number of drunken guests when they were growing up at his family's inn. With a soft smile of affection, Kyoko then relates the story of Ren calling her the one evening at the beginning of her new project and how she had thought he was sick at first but it turned out that he had been drinking. Kuu snorts as he tries to cover a chuckle. His wife digs her elbow lightly into his side in response to his misplaced mirth before she asks if Kyoko's respected acting senpai was acting normally when he was inebriated.

"Not really," Kyoko hesitantly admits. "Ren is normally so very professional and controlled. He is kind and considerate and independent and..."

This time is it Sho's turn to snort but not in amusement. Kyoko shoots her companion a dirty look.

"He is, Shotaro," Kyoko states firmly as a dire warning to the blond singer to keep his comments to himself.

"Of course he is, dear," Juli placates Kyoko as she pats her softly on the knee.

Kyoko glares one more time at Sho before turning back to her adopted mother.

"He really isn't as needy and silly as he was that night," the teen adds earnestly.

Juli smiles gently although she will never admit aloud that her real son is probably every bit as needy and relaxed as he was in that instance.

"Perhaps not, but did you hate him for acting unlike his normal self at that moment?"

"Of course not!" exclaims the young actress.

Juli's expression sharpens.

"Do you blame him or judge him harshly for acting silly or needy?"

Kyoko shakes her head in denial and her adopted mother sighs.

"Then why do you think we would feel angered or ashamed of you for something you did while under the influence of a drug that you did not knowingly take? Do you really think we would want to disown you as our child because of something you could not control?"

The room falls silent as Kyoko digests Juli's observations. She glances at Kuu who is watching her with his eyes filled with nothing but affection and concern. Next, she looks to Juli and again sees only acceptance and love. Finally, she turns to Sho who is still looking at her with the same possessive desire that he showed her previously. Fresh tears fill her golden eyes. The fat drops escape and slide silently down her cheeks as a smile begins to bloom on her lips. Without warning, Kyoko flings herself from her seat towards Kuu and Juli who welcome her unquestioningly into another hug.

Minutes tick by as Kyoko releases the last of her fear and misery in the tears that fall onto her adopted parents' shoulders.

As the teen's chaotic feelings begin to still and her breathing evens, Juli breaks the silence.

"We really need to go shopping," she states calmly as if it were the most natural thing to say in this situation.

Sho frowns in confusion and rubs his tired eyes. Exhausted yet understanding the older woman's desire to sooth their souls, Kyoko giggles while Kuu rubs his wife's shoulder and promises that they can go in the morning.

Pushing himself from his position on the loveseat, Sho states that they should be going to bed. Juli's arms tighten around her adopted daughter.

"Kyoko is staying here tonight," she firmly replies in a voice that dares either male to say otherwise.

Kyoko shifts back from the Hizuris with a pleading expression that clearly shows her desire to stay. The endearing look is further strengthened when she suddenly yawns. The emotional release after her tiring day on top of the stressful week finally catches up with the young actress. She yawns once more and finds herself having to fight to keep her eyes open. She allows Juli to stand and pull her into the bedroom where the older woman quickly finds some of her husband's work out clothing. She hands the comfortable articles to Kyoko who changes without any protest.

Meanwhile, in the outer room of the hotel suite, Kuu silently walks Sho to the door. As the rocker places his hand on the doorknob, Kuu stops him from opening the wooden barrier with a hand on the door. The younger man turns to the older one and quirks his eyebrow to convey his tired and slightly annoyed question.

Kuu offers Sho a begrudging smile.

"Thank you for bringing her to us," he softly voices in a tone that will not carry to the bedroom.

Fuwa blinks.

"Keh," he snorts. "Someone needed to force her to face the world again."

Kuu resists the urge to shake his head. Instead he reaches out and rests his large hand on the teen's shoulder.

"You did a good thing tonight, boy," the actor states. He smirks with a twinkle in his eyes. "Perhaps you will grow into being worthy of her some time."

"I plan on it, old man," Sho replies as he pulls open the door and stalks down the hallway.

"Brat," Kuu mutters with an amused chuckle as he locks the deadbolt on the door. Glancing towards the quiet bedroom, Kuu sighs. He takes the couple steps into the sitting area and retrieves his cell phone. Stepping onto the balcony, the actor closes the door and dials a number. Across the sea, a sleepy voice answer the buzzing phone.

"She talked to us," Kuu tells Lory who immediately sighs in relief.

"Did it help any?" the president asks his friend.

This time, Kuu sighs.

"I think it did," the actor speculates. "I really think it did."

"Thank you, Kuu," Lory earnestly states as a small part of the worry he was carrying for his number one LoveMe girl fades a bit. As his chest seems to loosen, Lory chuckles.

"I thought your appearance at the ATA's was supposed to be a secret," the wily president teases.

Kuu smiles in response to the friendly jibe.

"Some things are worth jeopardizing a contract for," the actor replies honestly. "She happens to be one of them."

"You're a good man, my friend," Lory states before he wishes the Hollywood actor a good night.

Kuu disconnects the call and stares at the electronic for only a moment.

"She's not the only one worth it," he mutters into the night sky as he dials yet another number.

"It's not a good time," the voice on the other side of the line states quietly. In the background, Kuu can hear a number of voices and he correctly assumes that his incognito son is sitting in one of the many lounges in the resort.

"Well, then I will make this short. Your mother and I are in Singapore at the Marina Bay Sands just like you are. Kyoko is spending the night in our suite and I would like to invite you to breakfast."

Silence is the only answer to Kuu's invitation.

"Kuon?"

"Are you serious?" Ren finally stammers through his disbelief. The actor had been sitting in a darkened corner of one of the lounges drowning his myriad of worries about Kyoko in top shelf scotch. His father's news goes a long way towards scattering those concerns into the winds.

"Yeah, son. She is with us and more importantly, talking with us and not just at us."

Ren sighs and pushes his half finished drink towards the back side of the bar.

"I thought she was with Fuwa," Ren chokes out.

"She was but he brought her to us. I think he didn't know what else to do," Kuu states with a confident grin.

"Is... is she okay?" Ren asks apprehensively as he waves to the bartender in order to sign off on the charges to his room.

"She's going to be," encourages Kuu. "So go to your room, get some sleep, and plan to meet us for breakfast. I'll call you in the morning."

Kuu tells his son good night and is about to disconnect the call when Ren stops him.

"Hey, dad, what are you doing in Singapore?" the younger actor questions.

"Don't worry about it," Kuu replies with a laugh. "Good night, Kuon."

Kuu disconnects the call with a smile and a shake of his head.

Silently slipping back into the suite, the pajama clad actor pads quietly across the thick carpet and through the open door into the bedroom. In the dim shadows of the room, he can just make out two close lumps under the thick comforter on the king-sized bed. Without a sound, he leans his shoulder against the door frame as he listens to the tired voice of his adopted daughter whispering to his wife. A knot forms in the back of his throat and tears burn in his eyes as he listens to the sad and slightly slurred admission from Kyoko.

"I didn't really want to have sex with Koga," the teen softly admits with a sniffle that indicated that she was softly crying once more.

"I know, Sweetie," Juli comforts her as she softly strokes the young woman's hair.

"I always thought you should only have sex with your husband."

"Of course you did. You were raised to be a responsible and proper young woman."

"But, if I ever reach a point where I want to get married, how will I ever tell him that I... that I didn't wait."

Juli presses a soft kiss on Kyoko's forehead.

"Don't you worry about that, Sweetie. When you are ready and you find the man who loves you just as much as you love him, if he doesn't already know what happened, you will not be afraid to tell him. If you truly love him and he truly loves you, you will be able to trust him."

Kyoko sniffs softly and makes a sad little sound that reminds Kuu of a frightened or hurt little animal.

"Go to sleep, Sweetie," Juli nudges softly as she once more returns to stroking the teen's dyed hair. "We can talk more in the morning if you want."

"Yes, Mother," Kyoko whispers as she takes a deep breath. The teen breaths out and relaxes as the exhaustion finally wins the battle with her conscious desire to stay awake. Juli raises her head slightly and glances towards the door. Even in the dark, she easily makes eye contact with her husband. She offers him a pained smile which Kuu returns with a similar one. He understands just how she feels because he feels just as concerned for the teen who has finally turned to them for help. On still silent feet, the actor crosses to the bed. He leans down and places a soft kiss on the top of Kyoko's head before walking to the other side of the bed and leaning down to his wife.

"You are amazing," he whispers into her ear before he places a feathered kiss on his lover's neck.

A quiet murmur of agreement is all Juli succeeds in making as she joins her adopted daughter in tired slumber. Smiling softly at the two precious woman in his family, Kuu once more pads across the floor. On this trip, he pulls the fuzzy extra blanket from its storage space in the closet before returning to the opposite side of the room. As quietly as possible, the actor settles into the stuffed chair in the darkened corner of the room. He props his feet on the matching foot stool and attempts to find a comfortable position. Ever vigilant in his desire to protect the ones he loves, Kuu listens and watches Juli and Kyoko sleep for quite a while until he too is finally lulled into the restorative embrace of dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you, LFU, for your image of a protective Kuu for the end of the chapter. It fit better and I liked it better than my original thought - me  
**


	102. Contacts

**Contacts**

Ren glances at his cellular phone for possibly the tenth time since he awoke an hour ago. The anxious young man paces nervously around his hotel room again. His long legs quickly carry him across the luxurious yet small space. The actor pauses to stare out the window at the early morning sun that casts its golden glow across the cityscape. Unmoved by the view, Ren returns to pacing. After less than a dozen steps, he is forced to turn and repeat the movement.

He sighs. For once, he wishes that he had Yashiro book a larger room if not a suite. Unlike many of his peers, the popular actor does not insist on having the most extravagant accommodations when he travels. He normally stays in the same style of room that his manager books for himself. In truth, on most trips, the room he occupies would never even enter his mind as long as it was convenient to whatever job he had. Today's accommodations are different. The actor feels like a caged animal pacing in a terrain too abbreviated for his needs.

For a moment, Ren stops pacing and rubs his temples with the heels of his hands before rolling his neck in an attempt to relieve the headache that has been thudding dulling in his mind since he crawled from bed when the sun first peeked over the horizon and spilled its warm welcome through his open curtains. With a grimace, Ren rolls his head again before grabbing a bottle of water from the mini-bar. He rests the chilled container against his forehead and closes his still tired eyes. Too many miles in an undersized airplane seat, too little sleep, too much alcohol, and way too many worries have taken their toll on the popular actor. He blinks his dry, tired eyes again before removing the cool bottle from his head.

The caged predator stalks into the bathroom. With a sharp snap, he floods the marble trimmed bathroom in light. Ren winces at the self-created, bright intrusion. The actor sets his water bottle on the counter top and grabs his contact case. Unable to stand the scratchy, dry feeling in his eyes, the young man removes his colored contacts and blinks in relief as his red rimmed eyes tear and flood his orbs with much needed lubrication.

After raising his head so that he is staring at his reflection, the actor growls at himself.

"Get you act together, Ren," Kuon warns himself harshly.

The actor takes a deep breath but it doesn't seem to help settle anything. His head still radiates pain, his stomach still feels queasy, and his chest still remains tight. Still agitated, Ren grabs the bottle of water, rips off the cap, and downs the entire contents. The water hits his stomach and feels like a lead ball that momentarily threatens to escape back the way it entered. The young man breathes deeply and wills his stomach to calm. The organ reluctantly complies. Absently, the actor drops his empty bottle in the trash and flips the switch to return the bathroom to cave-like dimness.

The distressed celebrity exits the bathroom and flings himself onto his sloppily made bed. Ren rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. Blue eyes scan the textured surface as if seeking a solution in the random pattern. His hand slips into his pocket and retrieves his phone. He checks the time again and cusses at his father for taking too long to call him.

"This is killing me!" he practically shouts into the empty room before he flops his forearm over his eyes. His arm blocks the light that is only adding to his painful headache.

"The wait will be worth it," Ren mutters to himself as he concentrates on composing his chaotic mind. He removes his arm from over her face and looks at his phone again.

To help him relax, the actor flips through the pictures on his phone until he finds the silly images Kyoko sent him of her Snow Bride costume. He flicks slowly through them as he concentrates on building a full image of how the costume must have looked. A soft smile settles on his lips in response to the image in his mind. After holding this thought for a few heartbeats, Ren pictures Kyoko stepping into the restaurant to show him her dress for this evening. The actor can feel his body's appreciation of this memory. Not desiring to substitute one type of frustration for another one, he quickly abandons this image for another.

Ren remembers the enchanting expression on Kyoko's face as he placed her jeweled comb into her hair. The actor's grin widens as he shifts to the image of her trying on the new coats. As he pictures Kyoko's enthusiasm and simple pleasure, the last of the tension leaves his shoulders and neck. Although his headache does not disappear, the pounding shifts from a constant throb to a duller ache. Likewise, his stomach lessens its protests.

When a bit of anxiety about Kyoko's recent behavior tries to invade his thoughts, Ren reminds himself that she is with his parents. He concentrates on the tone of voice his father had used last night when he called. His dad hadn't sounded hopeless when they spoke. In fact, a hint of humor had been evident in his tone.

"He wouldn't have sounded relieved and slightly amused if things weren't improved," Ren reminds himself softly before he imagines his mother coaxing Kyoko to discuss her concerns. He sighs and grins as he pictures the beautiful woman bullying Kyoko into seeing things in a manner that won't be as devastating and then soothing the teen if she became emotional. He would bet money that shopping was mentioned at least one if not twice. The actor chuckles as he imagines his father standing on the coffee table and announcing all the wonderful things about Kyoko as a way of distracting the actress from her tendencies to be overly critical with herself.

Ren's phone finally rings. The actor is so wrapped in the comical image of his father that he just answers the phone without thought.

"Morning, Dad," Kuon opens in English.

For a moment, there is silence which stills the actor's warm thoughts.

"Ren?" his manager finally questions with a slightly nervous tone.

"Shit," cusses Kuon in English as he sits up. In a mild reactionary panic, the celebrity hits end on the call.

When the call disconnects, Yashiro stares at his phone in disbelief. The manager instantly checks his hand to ensure that he is wearing his proper protective gear. The ever present latex glove is properly in position so he did not ruin his phone. After Yashiro recovers from his momentary shock and confusion, the efficient manager scrolls back to Ren's number and hits the number once more. This time when Ren answer the phone, his manager receives a normal greeting. Yashiro returns the wish for a good morning with one of his own. Silence falls over the line after the initial greeting.

"Did you need something, Yashiro?" Ren finally asks.

"Well, yes... actually, I did," his manager admits with a bit of an evil grin. Although it does not involve Kyoko, Yashiro can't help but be amused that the second LoveMe girl seems to be falling under the spell of another older costar. In his own mind, he hopes that the pretty actress' fall will be a good influencing factor on Ren's love interest. "I wanted to let you know that we have been abandoned by our fellow LME travel companion. Kotonami-san called to say that she has other plans for breakfast."

The information causes a small reflexive smile to skate across Ren's lips as he silently congratulates his casual friend Kijima in cornering his elusive prey.

"Therefore, I was wondering if you wanted to meet at one of the restaurants for breakfast or call room service."

"I am sorry, Yashiro," Ren apologizes "but I already have breakfast plans."

"Really?" his friend questions with the excited and slightly evil tone that Ren knows clouds his manager's voice when he is about to mention Kyoko.

"Will Fuwa-san be joining you and Kyoko-chan?" he inquires in a teasing voice.

"No," his charge bites out as his jaw clenches.

Yashiro chuckles.

"So does this mean that she has strangled him already and stuffed him down a laundry chute somewhere?"

"One can only hope," Ren replies dryly which only makes Yashiro laugh harder.

"So I am on my own for breakfast," the manager states happily.

"Unless you want to hunt down Fuwa and join him," Ren responds evenly as he imagines how enjoyable it might be to stuff his sometimes annoyingly perceptive manager down the same imaginary laundry chute Kyoko stuffed her childhood prince.

"Alone is good," Yashiro replies. He knows Ren well enough to recognize the good natured threat in the actor's last statement.

When Ren attempts to end the call, Yashiro stops him with one more question.

"Before you go," the manager asks with the amusement leaving his voice to be replaced with concern. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," Ren answers.

"Well, I was just wondering since you certainly didn't seem like yourself the first time I called."

"I'm sorry for that," the embarrassed actor responds as he realizes that he can't play off the call as if he did not answer the phone because his manager called a wrong number. "I have a touch of a headache and a queasy stomach. It's making me feel a bit off."

Yashiro immediately offers to bring his charge some digestive tablets and aspirin. Ren accepts the offer and thanks his friend. The actor barely has time to disconnect the call and confirm that he did not miss the call from his father before there is a knock on the door. The young man climbs from his bed and answers the door.

"Here you go," Yashiro states as he holds out a packet of pink tablets and a small bottle of pain killer.

Ren offers his thanks as he takes the items. The smile shifts to a frown though as he notices the strange way his manager is staring at him. Yukihito continues looking at his friend and charge for a moment before his expression loses the startled and contemplative expression and returns to a more normal one.

"Enjoy your breakfast," the LME manager states as he turns and heads next door to his room. Ren watches him walk away before closing his door. The frown on his face slides away as Ren pops the chewable pink tablets into his mouth. After tossing the packaging into the trash, the actor opens the mini-bar once more and retrieves a second chilled water. He fumbles for a moment with the child safety mechanism on the aspirin bottle before rolling two pills into his hand. Setting aside the bottle of pain relievers, Ren tosses the pills into his mouth and follows them with some water. As he tilts his head up the actor catches a flash of blue in the mirror above the mini-bar.

"Aw hell," Kuon chokes as the pills stick half way down his throat. The actor coughs a couple times and swallows more water until he properly clears his throat of the analgesics. He then immediately heads to his bathroom to re-insert his contacts as he calls himself all kinds of derogatory names.

* * *

"Thank you for holding my mail," Jeremy Johnson states as he turns to leave the small office in the building where he used to live. He offers the courtesy to the manager even though he would prefer to kick the old man for evicting him. He has to maintain the pleasant facade though because he has still not been able to find a new job without a reference nor an apartment without employment. He has been staying in a hotel since his dismissal from the entertainment company. The ex-Akatoki manager exits the office and shuffles through the collection of envelopes. He pauses on an official looking one. Tucking the other correspondences into his bag, Johnson opens the missive from Duris Eltra, department director at the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

"Fuck!" the American screeches in English as he reads the letter informing him that his work visa has been revoked and that he will need to either immediately apply for a tourist visa or another work visa or he will face sanctions from the Japanese government.

* * *

"Good morning Koga-san," Takarada Lory welcomes boisterously as he sweeps regally into the private waiting room where the president had met with the actor earlier in the week. The LME executive is followed by a woman just a scant years younger than the eccentrically dressed man. Unlike the flamboyantly dressed president, the woman is dressed casually in a pair of comfortable jeans, sensible boots, and a thick, handmade sweater.

Hiromune stands out of respect for the guests and returns the polite greeting.

"You are looking decidedly better," president Takarada states as he takes note of Koga's improved color. The dark spots that were previously under the actor's eyes are smaller and less pronounced. Likewise, his movements are smoother and his muscles no longer seem to be twitching and shaking. The young man's hair has been freshly washed and he has discarded his pajamas in favor of a comfortable pair of jeans and a faded green Henley.

Lory smiles when he notices that Koga's shirt is the one his aide had specifically set aside when he and the president's trusted work crew were packing up the actor's apartment. Despite its frayed edges and worn elbows, the Henley had been hanging in Hiro's closet along with the myriad of stylish clothes that he wore in public. Although Koga had other comfortable items in his dresser, this green shirt was the only one afforded the respect of a place in the closet. The president was particularly happy to see his newly acquired talent wearing the obvious comfort item because he sees it as an indication of hope. The young actor seems to have taken a step towards improving his mood and mental stability instead of wallowing in self-pity and despair.

"I am feeling significantly better," the actor admits before explaining that the doctors have removed a couple of the medications they had given him and that he had been able to sleep the past two nights without nightmares. With the simple explanation of his health out of the way, Koga voices his most immediate interest.

"How is Kyoko?" he inquires with obvious concern and a hint of guilty anxiety in his tone.

Of all the questions that the young actor could have asked in regards to his future, his acting, or his life, that one makes Lory most delighted. His pleasure makes his eyes almost glow as he relates that his number one LoveMe member is in Singapore for the awards ceremony and that she is in good hands with folks who have gotten her to start healing.

"Will… will I be allowed to see her?" Koga hesitantly asks.

Lory places his hand on the actor's shoulder. The president can feel the young man's muscles tighten reflexively under his hand but Koga does not flinch from the touch.

"We will see, Koga-san. I have a meeting with her when she returns."

"We were supposed to start filming the location shots for the Renegade commercials this next week," the actor states.

"I know," Lory replies evenly. "That too will need to wait until I speak to Mogami-kun."

Hiro nods in understanding.

"So it sounds like you are still interested in pursuing acting," Takarada states as he moves towards one of the couches. He removes his sword from his belt and props it against the couch as he motions for Koga and the woman who accompanied him to have a seat on the other one.

Koga confirms his desire to remain in acting.

"In that case," Lory begins. "I need to introduce you to one of my talented LME managers. Koga Hiromune, this is Sato Iku. She has been guiding acting talents at LME for about twenty years. She is here today to decide if she would like to support you in your future with LME."

Surprised, Hiro asks "She gets to decide if she wants to work with me?"

"Of course I do," Iku states in a friendly tone that Hiro imagines could be both soothing and strict depending on the older woman's mood. "Talent management is a partnership. The celebrity needs to trust and respect his or her manager and the manager needs to keep the interests of his or her talent at the forefront of all actions."

Koga snorts and admits that his experiences have not exactly supported that philosophy.

Sato purses her lips and wiggles them a bit like a rabbit would twitch.

"Yes, well expectations are a bit different with LME."

Iku immediate launches into a set of rapid fire questions. With his mind whirling under the onslaught of verbal inquires, the normally wary Koga does his best to answer honestly. Sato's capable yet non-judgmental manner eases him through questions about his acting experiences, his personal habits, his general philosophies on life, and even his upbringing. Before long, Koga finds himself admitting things that he had only previously admitted to Kyoko.

Interspersed with the questions, Iku adds small tidbits of personal information about herself so that Hiromune is able to begin to develop a better grasp of the manager's personality and style. Koga realizes that Sato is highly organized and entirely loyal to LME and especially to president Takarada. He learns that she has been a widow for many years and that she never had any children. Fleetingly, Koga finds this a shame because the older woman seems to exist in a perpetual aura of what he always thought a mother should be. The actor finds her strict adherence to rules and deadlines a bit unnerving and he imagines that she has a formidable will when riled.

On Sato's part, she came to the meeting knowing that the young man beside her had impressive acting skills, easily marketable good looks, and a poor reputation. After speaking with Koga, the manager finds the talent to be intelligent and insightful. She also believes him to be slightly selfish and thoroughly cynical. Under all the scars though, she suspects there is still a fragile wisp of a child who lurks lonely and afraid in the darkness. It is that tiny glimmer of forgotten innocence that compels the manager to tentatively agree to the president's proposed partnership.

The long conversation finally ends. Both inhabitants of the couch turn their attention from each other to the orchestrator of the meeting. Takarada turns his focus first to the respected manager.

"So what do you think?" he inquires in complete confidence that Sato will provide her honest opinion.

Iku grins. With a nod of her head she informs Lory that she will be happy to give the alliance a try on the condition that Koga upholds his end of the bargain. The LME executive then turns to the actor and asks if he is interested in being partnered with Sato.

"I want to act," the young man replies but then pauses. "But I need to know what the expectations are in the bargain before I can agree."

Lory nods in understanding and is secretly impressed that Koga did not just jump into an agreement in order to ensure that he gets back to acting.

"When you are released, you will need to live in supervised housing. We have temporarily secured you an apartment in the same building where a number of LME talent managers reside and some of our under-aged talents and their families live. It is a quiet and safe building."

The actor easily agrees to this request. He is happy to hear that he even has a place to live since he knows he would have been evicted from the Akatoki housing when his contract was transferred.

"You will need to attend your appointments as the professionals at the clinic require. Allowances will be made in regards to your schedule. The clinic will work with your manager to ensure that you are not pulled out of projects."

Koga nods.

"You will not speak to anyone beside your medical professional, your manager, or myself about the reason for your stay at this clinic. If you are ever questioned about your visits, you are simply to state that you were hospitalized after an adverse reaction to some medications. You are to say nothing else about the matter."

The actor nods again.

"You will discard any schemes you may hatch in your own mind to further your career. You will work with your manager on any proposals you have for furthering your standing as a celebrity."

Hiromune again nods in understanding and agreement.

His proposed manager jumps into the conversation before the president can continue.

"Not to say that you can't aspire to being number one in the nation," Sato states with an intense expression on her face. She grins at her superior with the clear intention that she will push her charge to strive for greatness if he wishes to do so. "Competition is good for the mind."

Lory chuckles and concedes the point as long as Sato and Koga remain partnered in spirit and approach to the competition.

"You will remain sober and refrain from introducing any drugs that are not prescribed by your doctors into your body."

Koga winces and sighs.

"I figured that would be part of it," he states apprehensively. "What if I can't?"

"You will wake up the next day and try climbing on the wagon again," Sato states firmly. "I will be happy to give you a boost if you need it and provide you with a safety net as much as possible. If needed, I can also provide you a swift kick in the rear if that is what is needed."

Koga glances as the older woman with a look that shows he believes her. The mild fear on his face makes the manager soften her expression.

"You can do this. I will help you."

"We all will," Lory adds. "Are you willing to try?"

Koga glances between the two older LME representatives and silently wishes he had met them when he first entered the entertainment business. Gathering his resolve and flagging courage, he nods in agreement.

"Good. Then the final requirement is that you will refrain from seeking contact with Mogami Kyoko until such time as she approaches you or I provide you permission to do so. No one else can provide you this permission. Only myself or Mogami-kun herself. Understood?"

"But," the green eyed actor tries to bargain.

Lory holds up his hand and glares at him.

"This term is non-negotiable, Koga-san."

A pained expression settles on Hiromune's face and his eyes cloud.

"If she does give permission, will I be able to discuss... you know... stuff with her?"

"Yes," Lory concedes.

Koga swallows.

"Okay," he accepts in a small and defeated voice.

"Alright, then if we are all in accord, Sato has some information on a guest appearance that is available for completion this Saturday if you are interested in the project," Lory explains.

Koga winces once again.

"Dr. Saito said that I would not be released for another week at the earliest," he admits.

Lory just smiles and nods his head in understanding. The eccentrically dressed man pulls his cell phone from a hidden pocket and assures the actor that he will be able to handle the issue. While President Takarada calls and requests a moment of the clinic administrator's time, Koga reviews the information on the part and the script that Sato hands him. Koga admits that the part isn't much of a challenge but should be an easy enough part to cover with only a few days preparation. Iku also assures the younger talent that it will not be physically taxing so he should be confident in being able to handle it.

A knock on the door by the clinic administrator interrupt their quiet discussion.

As Lory steps into the hallway to speak for a moment with the clinic administrator, Hiromune leans closer to the woman on the couch beside him.

"By the way, does he normally dress like that?" the young actor hesitantly whispers.

"The president?" Sato responds as she glances towards the door.

"Um, yeah. I think he was wearing Chinese clothes the first time I met him and he was wearing an Arabian prince's clothes the last time he came to visit me."

Sato chuckles.

"Yep, and today he is dressed as a Spanish conquistador," the older woman confirms.

"So he does this often?"

"Of course," Sato answers as if wearing costumes is the most natural thing in the world and it is silly to even question it.

Koga steals a glance at the closed door and confirms that the president does not appear to be rushing back to them.

"Does he make his employees wear them too?"

A bit of a suspicious slant enters the amicable woman's feature.

"Perhaps," Sato responds with a hint of disapproval seeping into her tone. The motherly woman is extremely found of Takarada Lory and she will not accept a charge who does not carry the same respect that she holds.

"Has he ever dressed up like a pirate?"

A bit confused at the very specific question, Sato admits that she believes her esteemed employer has worn pirate gear in the past.

"Cool," Koga states with a hint of a mischievous twinkle sparking in his green eyes and an honest smile on his lips. "I've always wanted to play a pirate."

Immediately shifting from confusion to laughter, the kindly manager pats Koga on the arms and grins happily.

"Oh, Koga-kun, you and I are going to get along famously," she replies with another pat on his arm and a firm decision in her mind that this actor has the potential to be quite a pleasure to manage.

* * *

**A/N: I just love ambiguous characters that only appear momentarily in the real manga... it allows for so much freedom of creativity *laugh* Uncle Tiger makes a great person to manipulate in Lory's plots because we really know almost nothing about him. Not quite as fun as Koga Hiromune who is nothing more than a name on a page but still fun fodder for my imagination *evil grin* - me**


	103. Breakfast

**The Most Important Meal of the Day**

In answer to his sharp knock, the door opens in front of Ren to reveal his father dressed in a faded pair of jeans, a comfortable t-shirt and bare feet. Kuu grins at his son as he invites him into the suite. The welcoming smell of fresh coffee and some type of baking greets the younger actor as he steps inside his parents' rooms.

Ren follows Kuu the short distance down the hallway to the sitting room with its kitchen tucked in the corner.

"Juli decided that it would be fun to cook breakfast as a family this morning," the older man warns as he watches his son's face. The older man smiles in amusement at the momentary expression of panic that passes across Ren's normally calm features. The older Hizuri male snorts and tilts his head towards the tiny kitchen area.

"It'll be fine," he whispers with a conspiratorial wink.

Ren's eyes follow Kuu's subtle gesture. A soft smile blooms across his lips and fills his eyes with a softly tender glow as he watches the two females he loves the most working side by side at the little counter.

"That's great work, mother," Kyoko's softly encourages as she offers a small bowl to Juli to hold the red and green peppers that the older woman is enthusiastically chopping. The blond model fills the bowl and hands is back to the teen actress.

"With the peppers all a uniform size, they will cook more evenly," Kyoko adds with a grin as she then empties the peppers into the skillet along with the already chopped onion.

"How about we chop the mushrooms a bit bigger?" Juli states as she opens the package of meaty button caps.

"That's a fine idea," Kyoko replies as she shifts the sauteing vegetables with a hard, plastic spoon. "Just keep them uniformly bite-sized."

As Juli carefully chops, the teen expertly cracks a dozen eggs into a bowl and tosses the shells in the trash. With an efficiency of motion, Kyoko takes a moment to stir the cooking onions and peppers before shifting back to whisk the eggs.

Ren and Kuu silently yet companionably watch the two woman work. Both men shudder as Juli reaches for the salt after she dumps the chopped mushrooms into the pan with the onions and peppers.

"Not too much, mother," Kyoko warns with a smile. "I don't want it to make me retain water today. It will really be noticeable in my dress tonight."

"Good idea," Juli replies as she sprinkles only a little bit of salt over the pan. She then reaches for the pepper container and sprinkles it on too. When her hand reaches for the cinnamon to add to the vegetables, Kyoko's hand immediately intercepts her attempt.

"That's for father to sprinkle on the rolls when they come out of the oven," Kyoko states as she tosses the closed container towards the two males standing on the other side of the counter. Kuu's hand snags the spice from the air as he grins at his adopted daughter's smooth save on keeping his wife from adding strange spices to the cooking food. Kyoko has already thwarted Juli from adding pepper into the sweet rolls, vanilla extract into the coffee pot, and sugar into the hash browns. Even more impressively, she did it without once making Juli feel slighted that her cooking skills are inferior.

"Good morning, Tsuruga-san!" Juli greets brightly with a glowing smile as she shifts her attention from the stove to their newest arrival.

A slightly embarrassed blush skims up Kyoko's cheeks as she too offers a soft morning greeting to her senpai before she pours the beaten eggs over the cooked vegetables. She tilts the pan to coat the bottom with the whisked eggs before grabbing a small towel. She pulls open the tiny oven under the two burner stove and removes the tin of sweet-smelling baked rolls. As she turns, the teen easily tips the oven door closed with her knee and hip before placing the hot baking sheet on a protective towel on the mini-sized counter. Kyoko calls her adopted father over to finish topping the batch of light and fluffy pastries so that she can return to the eggs.

When Ren offers to help, Juli asks if he would assist her in setting the table. He readily agrees. His mother removes the matching set of dinnerware for four from the cupboard and hands it across the small space to her son. She follows him to the table with napkins and flatware. Once the table is prepared, Kuu hands his wife and then Ren each a cup of coffee. The two models practically groan in appreciate of the delicious black beverages. The young actor nods his thanks before settling into the seat facing the kitchen. Juli joins him. She covertly watches her precious son as he watches his father and Kyoko finish preparing the meal.

As Kyoko gently scolds Kuu for snagging and eating one of the rolls before the large pile even makes it to the table, a besotted expression settles on Ren's face. He sighs as he silently acknowledges that this is exactly what he wants from life. In a moment of perfect clarity, the young man realizes that he truly covets this domestic scene more than he has desired anything else in his entire life. His body, mind and soul are all in accord in their craving to hold onto this moment. The raw power of the want is more staggering than any other feelings Ren has previously experienced and that includes having a desire for his own place in the acting world. The intensity of the moment scares the besotted expression from his face to be replaced with an overwhelmed one.

Fear flashes in his eyes and his lips tighten momentarily as the young man wars within himself over running yet again or facing his own desires. A feather light caress flits across the back of his hand that rests on his thigh.

Ren's eyes skitter from the kitchen area to meet his mother's earnest face. The beautiful woman leans towards her equally gorgeous son.

"It's okay to forgive yourself," she whispers for his ears only. "It's also okay for you to have what you want. You just need to be brave enough to reach for it."

She offers him a quick tightening of her hand over his in support before returning to the appearance of unruffled tranquility expected of a casual conversation between acquaintances. Her shift is not a moment too soon as Kyoko and Kuu arrive at the table with bowls heaped with chilled fruit salad, eggs, hash browns, and sweet rolls. Ren's eyes travel over the feast apprehensively which makes Kuu chuckle.

"Don't worry," the older actor proclaims with a grin as he purposefully misinterprets his son's expression. "I ate a box of cereal earlier. There should be plenty for everyone."

Kuu takes the seat across from Ren and at the right angle to his wife. Silently, Kyoko slides into the remaining seat. Her knee bumps against Ren's long leg which causes her to blush again and offer a quick apology. Ren waves off the contact with a tender smile that makes Kyoko quickly drop her gaze to her plate. Her chest feels tight and she can't decide if the sensation is entirely due to her embarrassment and guilt or something entirely different. Unable to wade properly through her rioting emotions, Kyoko continues to stare at her empty plate.

"Kyoko," Kuu calls for the third time as he finally waves the bowl of egg under her nose.

"Eep!" she squeaks which causes both her adopted parents and her senpai to chuckle. If possible, her cheeks flame darker as she quickly takes the offered food and spoons a small helping onto her plate.

When she shifts the bowl to hand it to Ren, his long fingers brush over hers. Overly sensitive to the man beside her for a myriad of reasons, her breath catches and she finally makes eye contact again. The intensity of the the expression on his face reminds her of a combination of the tender look he has been sharing with her lately, his Emperor of the Night persona, and the determined countenance he has when he is accepting a challenge in acting. The combination leaves Kyoko nervous and a bit out of breath.

Noticing how Kyoko is floundering, Ren gentles the intensity of his expression as he quietly thanks her for the eggs and withdraws the bowl and his touch from her hands.

Now pale instead of flushed, Kyoko nods and shifts to accept the fruit container from Kuu. After taking some of the tropical salad, she hands the second bowl to Ren. This time, the young actor makes a point of avoiding touching the skittish teen. Thankful for his careful dexterity, Kyoko relaxes slightly.

Meanwhile, Kuu and Juli watch the silent exchange with firmly concealed glee. They share their own private look of amusement before digging into the meal and expertly acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has transpired. They are happy to see that Kyoko has stopped cutting herself off from those who care about her and are heartened to notice a more mature awareness in the teen in her reactions to their son. While the foursome eats, Juli fills the mealtime with a rolling commentary on a variety of subjects including her need to return to Korea for three more days after the ATAs and the fact that the couple will then be returning to Japan until the end of the year.

"Remember that the Boss promised we could steal you for the week between Christmas and New Years," Kuu adds with a joyful grin.

Kyoko nods and Juli gasps.

"What about you, Tsuruga-san? Do you think you might be free to join us between the holidays?" the model asks as if his joining them would be the greatest treat in the world. For the mother who so desperately misses her son, it would be.

Ren offers a polite smile.

"I might be able to swing a little time," he replies with an honest desire to try to find some free time. "What do you have planned? I can check with Yashiro later this morning."

"We want to do something special for Kyoko's eighteenth birthday," Juli explains.

"Oh! You don't need to do that," the teen instantly responds. "I wouldn't want you or anyone else to delay work or plans just for my birthday."

"Nonsense," counters Juli in her firm mother voice. "Eighteen is a very special birthday. In America, it would make you an adult. Not to mention, I have eighteen years worth of missed birthdays to make up for. We will be doing something appropriately extravagant, Sweetie."

"Perhaps a trip to Paris... or maybe Italy..." Juli speculates as her voice becomes more excited "Ah, Italy is divine. You will love it. All the priceless art, the fabulous fashion, the ancient history, and the hot blooded men... you will have a blast."

At the mention of passionate Italian men, both Kuu and Ren stiffen while Kyoko blushes and stammers that she really doesn't think a trip to Europe would be appropriate.

"Perhaps something a bit closer to home, dear?" Kuu prompts as he attempts to rein his wife's musing into a manageable celebration. The veteran actor offers a quick grin to Kyoko and Ren before continuing to direct his wife. "We have plenty of time. Maybe Tsuruga-san would have a suggestion or two?"

Ren grins and nods his head.

"I think Kyoko's other friends might be able to make some suggestions too," Kuu adds.

"Oh, wonderful," gushes Juli as she grabs onto the idea. "I would love to talk to your friends and try to plan something. Regaining her excitement after having Europe stolen from her, Juli retrieves a pad and pen from the office desk in the suite to make a list of who she should contact. Juli pushes aside her plate and prepares to write while Kuu finishes off the remaining food on the table.

"So who should I contact, Sweetie?"

Kyoko lowers her head and shakes it. For a moment, her misconception about her place in the world rears its ugly head. She answers purely from habit.

"Um... I'm not sure there will be much of a list to make," she mutters hesitantly.

"Nonsense," Juli responds sharply. "I can come up with a list on my own so you should be able to think of other people who care about you."

Juli begins writing names onto the list of the people she feels truly care deeply about her adopted daughter. Her husband and son watch as the list grows. Once her pen stills, the blond model shifts the list towards Ren and asks if he has any additions. He reads over the names that include Tsuruga Ren, all three Ishibashis, Fuwa Sho, Kotonami Kanae and Kyoko's other adopted parents. In a precise script that closely resembles Juli's writing, Ren adds the names Yashiro Yukihito, Takarada Maria, Sawara Takenori, and Amamiya Chiori. As an afterthought, he also adds Kijima Hidehito. When Ren moves to hand the list to Kyoko, Kuu's hand darts forward and grabs the pen and paper. He quickly scribbles the president's and his aide's names on the sheet before handing it to Kyoko for approval.

The teen looks at the surprisingly long list.

Ren reaches out and covers Kyoko's hand where it sits by the edge of the list.

"And those are just the folks that consider you close friends or, in some cases, almost family. Those are not just acquaintances or passing friends or co-stars. They are the folks who worry and care about you on a regular basis," he confirms softly.

Kyoko stares a the list in silence. She tilts her head a bit to the side as she reads the names for a second time. Her eyes narrow in concentration as the teen contemplates the list before her and Sho's accusation of cutting herself off from those who care about her. She gasps as she realizes that she has been holding back a part of herself from these people from the very beginning. She closes her eyes and thinks about the calls that she received after her disappearance last week. The teen replays not only the words but the tones of the speakers' voices. In their own way, every single one of them carried a deep concern for her. Kyoko opens her eyes and glances around the table. The expressions on her companions faces only reinforce her observation.

"There's a lot of people on this list," Kyoko whispers as she turns her head to meet her senpai's gaze. She swallows when she sees the tenderness in his eyes.

"You are an extra special person," Ren replies with a teasing grin.

Kyoko shifts a bit in her seat. She straightens her back and raises her head just a smidgeon.

"I think you made a pretty good list," the young actress states with a glowing smile. "I will look forward to whatever you all decide to do to celebrate my birthday."

Juli squeals happily like a child that was just given a huge candy bar. She begins to ramble enthusiastically about getting phone numbers and coordinating plans. Kuu promises that he will help her with it after cleaning up and shopping.

Kuu stands to start clearing the table but halts when Kyoko reaches for his arm.

"I can do that father," she offers before glancing a bit nervously at her respected senpai. "Can I have a few minutes to talk to Ren first and then I will happily tackle the mess."

Her adopted father shakes his head. He figures that Kyoko wants to apologize her his son just like she did to he and his wife.

"How about you take Tsuruga-san onto the balcony or into our room and have your talk. Your mother and I will clean up after the meal."

"Oh, but..." Kyoko starts to deny but the older actor just frowns and points towards Ren.

"You go talk," he orders firmly before the twinkle reappears in his eyes. He then winks.

"It gives me an excuse to get my wife sudsy and wet in a small space where she can't get away... what wouldn't be fun about that," he teases.

Kyoko grins at her adopted father's obvious affection for his wife and concedes the battle. She turns to the other male in the room and offers him her own rendition of a pleading puppy dog look.

"Will you give me a couple minutes of your time to talk?" she entreats.

With a suddenly serious expression on his face, Ren nods.

"Of coarse, and I have something important to discuss with you too," he confirms before reaching for her hand and leading her into the bedroom of the suite.

* * *

**A/N: Koga so wants to be on that list... I imagine he would be mad at me for being left off even though there is no way I can put him there at this point... - me**


	104. Confessions in the Dark

**Confessions in the Dark**

The door to the bedroom seems to shut with an ominous boom. In truth, it merely closes with the normal click but in Kyoko's mind it appears to echo with a chilling finality that threatens to choke her breath from her body. A bit of the undeserved shame creeps its way back into her heart. Her body begins to shake slightly as she searches for the courage to face Ren as openly as she did the Hizuris last night. Unknown to the stressed teen, Ren is fighting his own similar battle with his own courage. He has spent the last five years of his life running away and hiding. The thought of stepping forward and being open terrifies him. As they battle their own natures, an uncomfortable silence falls.

"Do you want me to go first?" the older talent inquires as a way to break the silence in the dimly lit room.

"I... umm..." Kyoko stammers as she rubs the back of her neck in nervousness. She finally comes to a decision. "I think I would prefer to go first. If you don't mind."

Ren nods in encouragement.

Kyoko reaches for Ren's hand and leads him over to the bed. Believing it is Kyoko's desire to be on a more even level instead of having him loom over her, the actor readily sits on the edge of the smoothly made comforter on the corner of the large bed.

Instead of sitting beside her senpai, Kyoko moves to kneel on the ground. Ren's hand shoots out and stops her from completing the motion.

"Don't, Kyoko," he pleads with a pained expression in his eyes but his face void of emotion.

The teen offers him a fierce look as she demands that he allow her to do this her way. She charges the actor to sit and listen to all she has to say before he makes any decision. Ren agrees on the condition that Kyoko meets his terms when it is his turn to speak. For a moment, Kyoko considers being trapped into listening to everything her senpai and friend has to say. She shudders once with her eyes clenched closed. Finally, her eyes slowly open and stare intently into the darker gaze of her companion. The young actress nods in agreement. Content with the even exchange of terms, Ren relaxes slightly.

Kyoko swallows. She then shifts once more and lowers her head.

"I owe you an apology," she whispers with a voice jagged with emotion. Shame from her actions and fear for the future of her relationship with her companion rolls from her body in waves.

"Last night, Sho made me realize that I have been grossly wronging those who care about me by shutting them out since last week. Because of my shame, I cut off my emotions and offered only a defensive shell to the world. I need to apologize for shutting you out, Ren."

Kyoko pauses to take another breath. In the moment of her hesitation, Ren takes the opportunity to slide from his seat on the bed until he is kneeling on the floor in front of the teen. He reaches for her. Gently, he places the palms of his hands against both her cheeks before nudging her to lift her head to look at him instead of the floor.

"You do not owe me an apology, Kyoko," the actor intones with an earnest expression etched deeply into his face. "You were hurt. You were the one who needed to decide how to heal and we wanted nothing more than to support however you needed to do it. You needed to take care of yourself for once instead of always putting others needs before your own."

"If you needed this week inside your own head without us, then all of us, myself, Kanae, the Hizuris, all of us will never fault you for it."

"You are so strong, Kyoko," Ren adds with respect and affection shining in his eyes.

Ren's unwavering averment of his love's strength brings new tears to Kyoko's eyes. Her voice hitches as she shakes her head in denial.

"No, Ren. No," she presses as she pulls from her companion's gentle grasp and turns her head away as remorse overflows her emotional control. Her shoulders slump under the weight of her self discovery.

"I am not strong," she admits in a whisper. "I have never been strong."

When Ren vehemently denies her claim, Kyoko just shakes her head again. She reaches out and hesitantly touches Ren's arm in order to still his assertions about her supposed courage.

"No, I am a coward. And I owe you all an even bigger apology for that than I do for avoiding you for the past week."

Ren narrows his eyes in frustration at Kyoko's skewed opinion about herself. When he once more tries to convince the teen about her misconceptions, Kyoko's right hand rises to his face. Tenderly, with a touch like the whisper of a breeze on his skin, the actresses stills his words by placing her finger against his warm lips.

"You promised," she warns with a fierce frown. Ren nods slightly and closes his mouth so that Kyoko can remove her fingers from his lips. The teen returns to her confession.

"I am a coward and I have been one for so long that I did not realize how deeply it was ingrained into me until this this morning. It was such a part of my entire life that I never saw it for what it truly was. I once told you how everything I did was for others but in truth, I was not solely doing it for them. I was doing it for me too because I was scared. I was so afraid of being discarded that I wrapped all my being into the images of what others wanted me to be. Even as a child, I created a protective barrier around myself so that I was not hurt again. And not only did I place myself in a box, I placed the others around me into them too. Sho was my prince. Corn was a fairy creature. The Fuwas were my future in laws who I needed to please at all costs. Even when I came to Tokyo, I still placed people in boxes. I categorized them to keep me from actually having to share more of myself than was safe for my ultimate peace of mind."

Kyoko can see the denial in Ren's gaze. He does not believe her statement for a moment. She softly offers a pained smile.

"It's true, Ren," Kyoko murmurs softly. "It's true. I've done it to you from the beginning. Well, perhaps not the beginning since I had no fear of liking you at that point."

Ren grimaces slightly and wishes that he could apologize but he remains silent as Kyoko requested.

"I did force you into a box as soon as I realized that you were a danger. You became my senpai. The one to lead me as an actress but I resisted allowing you into any other aspects of my life. I refused to see you as more even though you repeatedly opened yourself to me in continuing bids to be my friend. I did the same thing to Hikaru. For over a year, he was my Ishibashi-big brother. I wrapped him so tightly in that safe for me box that I did not even realize that he had been trying to ask me on dates for ages. Even Shotaro was in a box. When we came to Tokyo, he was safely tucked into the beloved prince box which blinded me to all the things he did in the real world. When his actions finally became too obvious to remain in that stupid image, I instantly had to shove him somewhere else. If not beloved, then obviously, he was an enemy so I shoved him into that box immediately and I reacted accordingly."

"It wasn't all because he deserved my loathing," Kyoko pauses and smiles sheepishly. "Although, perhaps he did deserve some."

Ren smiles darkly and nods in agreement.

Kyoko takes a deep breath.

"Anyway," she continues. "I placed all of you in boxes and gave you only parts of myself. If I didn't give you access to all of me, I unconsciously was ensuring that part of me always stayed safe. That is the real reason why I need to apologize, Ren. I never truly gave any of you my full trust. No matter how well you have treated me, I keep expecting to be found wanting again. I would be found wanting and discarded. And honestly, I don't think I have it in me to survive being abandoned again by those I care about."

Ren sighs.

"Kyoko," the young man states with a hint of exasperation. "You have to have one of the worst cases of low self esteem I have ever seen."

Even as he says that words, Ren realizes the irony in his statement. The actor shakes his head as he mutters "kettle" and "black" in English.

"Eh?" Kyoko responds to his barely audible mumble with a confused expression.

"Never mind," Ren instantly replies in Japanese as a blush creeps up his cheeks.

Stunned to see the tell-tale sign of embarrassment tinting her senpai's cheeks, Kyoko lips part and a soft gasp escapes from her mouth. Unconsciously, she reaches her fingers towards Ren's face. When her fingertips skim over the heated flesh, the actor's eyes widen in surprise at the tentative touch. The red tint deepens. Ren clears his throat and captures Kyoko's distracting fingers. He holds her hand prisoner as he searches her eyes for the truth in her next answer.

"So if you are apologizing for not trusting us the way you think you should, does that mean you are going to try to share more of yourself with those of us closest to you?"

Kyoko nods slowly.

"I am going to try," she whispers.

Now it is Kyoko's turn to blush as she finds herself transfixed by the most amazing smile that she has ever seen on Ren's face. Her breath catches and her eyes dilate under the force of her companion's suddenly engulfing presence. Detailing her physical reaction spurs Ren to move ever so slightly. He slowly brings Kyoko's hand towards his lips. As he brushes a feather light kiss onto the tips of her two fingers which had been touching his face, he rejoices at the shiver that slides down Kyoko's spine and the goosebumps that pebble on her arms.

"Kyoko," Ren whispers across the tips of her fingers.

Kyoko closes her eyes as another shiver travels down her spine. When she reopens her eyes, Ren expects to see panic in her expression but instead he sees nervousness that seems to be tempered with something else that the young man does not ever remember seeing before in her expressive face. Although not in any way a sensual look, it carries a maturity or weight that is new to the golden gaze. For some strange reason, his recent conversation with Kingo flits through Ren's thoughts in the silence. The director's almost prophetic observation that Kyoko would come out the other side of her withdraw changed stabs like a tiny yet sharp ice pick in the actor's chest. Part of the actor's heart wails at the loss of innocence in his love's expression. Ren takes a deep breath and blinks rapidly as he fights against the tears that seem intent on pooling in his no longer scratchy eyes.

Hoping to break the crushing silence in which his thoughts and emotions struggle, Ren lowers Kyoko's hand to rest on his leg.

"If you are going to trust me more then I need to return the favor," he states. His words only make the teen actress stare at him more intently.

Anxiously, Ren glances about the room in a bid to avoid meeting Kyoko's nerve-wracking gaze. Noticing her companion's unease, Kyoko smiles at him before shifting to sit cross-legged with her back against the foot of the bed. Sighing in relief that Kyoko is no longer staring so intently at him, Ren shifts until he is also sitting companionably beside her on the floor. He positions his long legs straight along the carpeted floor and leans his head back to stare at the ceiling. Even without touching or seeing Kyoko, Ren is still aware of her quiet presence. Once again, the young man is struck at the strange dichotomy surrounding the young woman he loves. Just moments ago, he felt like a chaotic storm of anxiety, but with only a simple smile of acceptance and a quiet move of her focus, his turmoil has calmed to a warm peace. Without a doubt, Kyoko is the perfect oasis for Ren when he is lost in his own personal desert.

"Do you forgive me?" hesitantly inquires Kyoko.

Ren immediately snaps his head to the side so that he can see her. The young man's heart clenches at the obvious concern and fear that is written plainly on Kyoko's face.

"Of course, Kyoko," Ren states evenly.

Breath escapes Kyoko in a rush of relief. A slightly shaky giggle follows the expelled air. She swipes at her eyes to dash away the couple tears that escaped in time with the relief of being forgiven. It takes Kyoko a few minutes to recapture control. Ren lifts his arm and places it around her shoulders. He gently pulls her against him in support. Kyoko leans against his larger body and takes a deep breath. For a few heartbeats, the two friends sit in silence until it is broken by yet another giggle from Kyoko.

"Maybe Yashiro-san isn't the alien," she considers in a teasing tone.

Ren chuckles as he remembers when the two original LoveMe girls had accused his manager of being an alien.

"And why is that?" he inquires curiously.

Kyoko pulls slightly away from Ren's side and grins.

"Because your manager might have the ability to freeze your fans in place but you have freaky pheromones or something."

"What?" sputters Ren indignently.

"Yeah... something about you has this weird affect on me."

Kyoko's grin grows bigger as if she has suddenly discovered something incredibly monumental.

"You're like a really big Corn," she states with a hint of her old innocent excitement leaking into her eyes.

Ren stiffens in shock as he momentarily misunderstands her declaration. For an instant, he worries that she has discovered his past self. He instantly relaxes though when the teen continues.

"Well, maybe not exactly like Corn. You're not hard and blue nor can you fit in my hand or under my pillow."

A hint of the emperor of the night steals into Ren's eyes.

"Do you want me under your pillow? Is your futon big enough for the both of us?" he teases.

Kyoko gasps at the blatant sexual harassment from her senpai. She stutters as she attempts to scold the actor about his playboy ways. Unable to resist, Ren surrenders to the mirth suddenly blooming in his body. Relief that his precious love still holds the core of herself after all that has happened to her and that he is no longer being shut out of her life provides the actor with a head rush that is dizzying in its intensity. He revels in the scolding. Laughter rolls from his lips and his sides shake with the intensity of his full body amusement. As a hint of indignation creeps into Kyoko's countenance, Ren finds himself too happy to properly monitor his persona. After repeated loses of character over the past few weeks, the warm glee wipes away his thoughts and he blurts out what he is feeling.

"God, I love you," he chokes out as his whole body shakes with laughter.

Tears of pure amusement start to leak from Ren's eyes as he grasps his sides and attempts to stop the cramping muscle spasms from his boisterous laughter. As he finally succeeds in corralling his unchecked joy, Ren realizes that Kyoko is sitting silently and staring at him. For a moment, Ren feels like the bug in the jar again only this time it is Kyoko scrutinizing him so closely instead of Chiori. He takes a couple deep breaths in an attempt to refocus and calm himself.

"Did you mean it?" Kyoko whispers softly.

"Huh?" Ren replies in confusion.

"Did you mean it?" she repeats a bit louder.

The world suddenly screeches to a halt as Ren suddenly realizes what he has done. Meeting the intense golden gaze before him, the actor scrambles for an answer. His mind blanks in panic and the room seems to fade to blackness until all that he can see is Kyoko sitting before him with a neutral expression on her face but the dreaded question burning in her eyes. Ren opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

For a third time, Kyoko asks him the same question.

"Yes," he finally states.

Instead of responding verbally, Kyoko nods once. She then rises smoothly from her spot on the floor. Without a word, she turns and walks a few steps away from their position.

In the darkness, Ren reads only rejection in her movement. A year ago, six months ago, or even a few days ago, Kyoko's seeming retreat would have most likely left Ren floundering in the darkness. In this moment though, it does not. Scrambling from the floor, the lanky actor calls his love's name. Thinking that she plans to flee the room, Ren captures Kyoko's hand and stops her from walking further away. He panics at the thought that the teen will walk out of his life as easily as she could walk out the bedroom door.

"Kyoko, please," he begs as his body shakes with fear now instead of laughter.

Responding to the anguish in his voice, Kyoko turns to face the entire dog pound of puppies that have sprung to life in her senpai's essence.

"Please," Ren repeats again as he releases her trapped hand only to grasp her shoulders with both his hands.

"Please..." he begs. "It doesn't have to change anything."

Kyoko stares mutely at the distraught man.

"I can't take it back and I wouldn't even if I could. Like I told you for the President's LoveMe task. Love is the feeling you get when someone or something touches your soul. You touch my soul, Kyoko."

Ren raises one of his hands to cup the side of Kyoko's face. Closing her eyes for a moment, Kyoko leans into the touch. His other hand leaves her shoulder to rest against Kyoko's other cheek.

"I love you," Ren whispers as he leans down until his forehead is touching her forehead. Kyoko draws in the warmth of Ren's words along with his breath. He whispers it one more time before pulling back. Kyoko's eyes open at the sudden loss of closeness.

"It doesn't have to change anything with our friendship though," Ren promises. "I will still be your senpai. I will still be your friend. I will still be whatever you need me to be, Kyoko."

"Just please," he begs. "Please, Kyoko, don't shut me out. Don't abandon my soul in the darkness."

In response to his heart-felt plea, Kyoko raises one of her hands to mirror his touch. She offers the handsome man a tender smile as she presses her fingers and palm against his angular cheek.

"I am not leaving you anywhere, Ren," Kyoko whispers.

The darkness in the room surrounding Ren dissipates with her touch and words.

Finally, Kyoko withdraws her hand from its warm place on her companion's cheek. She steps back and his hands fall from their gentle resting places.

"Now what?" Kyoko wonders aloud as she tries to figure out what she should say to her companion. She wonders if she needs to state how she feels or if she needs to ask him for time or if she should just blurt out her confusion.

Ren smiles tenderly.

"Now we go see if the Hizuris have finished the dishes. I think we have been in here long enough to have avoided any clean up chores but I suspect that your mother will be pounding on the door any minute now to demand you go shopping if we don't return soon."

Ren moves towards the door but his name being whispered stops him from turning the handle. He glances questioningly at Kyoko.

"Do I need to make any kind of reply to your feelings?" the teen asks.

Ren just smiles.

"Not unless you want to, Kyoko. This is just us learning to trust each other more. You trusted me with your truth so I trusted you with mine. We aren't going to force anything from each other. That isn't the way trust works."

Kyoko offers a watery grin as she swipes a few errant tears from her cheeks.

"Good, because I don't think I can take any more deep, dark secrets or life changing events right now. It's been a rather tumultuous couple of weeks."

A stab of guilt momentarily pricks Ren's conscious as he nods in understanding. To cover his feelings, Ren teases his companion.

"Come on, Kyoko. Let's get back to the Hizuris before your father starts thinking I am doing unseemly things to you on his hotel bed."

"REN!" Kyoko squeaks indignantly.

The young actor chuckles.

"Don't Ren me," he laughs as he swings open the door. "After all, I am not the one thinking about keeping you under my pillow."

"But that didn't... I mean... I didn't mean it like that," Kyoko stammers as blood rushes to her cheeks.

"Sure you didn't" Ren teases with a knowing tone that clearly states he doesn't believe her.

"I didn't," Kyoko mutters as she glares at her senpai's back as he exits the bedroom.

"I really didn't," Kyoko states again as she touches her cheeks to combat the heat of her blush with her cooler hands. For a moment, her fevered skin heats even farther as she imagines Ren curled up on her futon.

"Ugh, stupid playboy," she grumbles to herself as she banishes the image from her mind and follows the cursed handsome man back into the light.

* * *

**A/N: stupid fluff... it often feels like pulling teeth to get it onto the paper, err, screen. Kyoko's apology flew from my fingers but Ren's confession... I procrastinated for way too long on it (but I did write a couple other scenes for the future so it wasn't a complete loss *grin*). Hope everyone enjoys this spoiled fruit of my lackadaisical labor *laugh* - me  
**


	105. Lessons Learned

**Lessons Learned**

Ren leans against the wall in the alcove outside the dressing rooms of one of the upscale clothing shops in the Marina Bay Sands resort's shopping arcade. From his vantage point, he has full access to all the traveling circus that seems to have sprung to full life in his immediate vicinity. The tall celebrity rolls his neck before pinching the bridge of his nose. Lowering his hand from his face, he takes a moment to take stock once more of the multiple rings of action surrounding him.

The first ring of action is actually pretty quiet and calm. His manager sits in the same alcove he occupies but the consummate LME professional seems oblivious to the antics around him. Yashiro is currently attempting to coordinate a last minute change in Ren's schedule. Less than an hour ago, he had received a text message from president Takarada and he had rushed to find Ren. He needed to rearrange the actor's schedule for Monday evening so that Tsuruga could don his Cain Heel persona and attend an audition. The efficient older man had originally felt guilty about interrupting his charge's time with Kyoko but soon dropped the feeling when he arrived at the store and discovered that Ren and Kyoko were not the only ones along on the shopping expedition.

Ren shifts his focus from Yashiro to the merchandise sales area of the store. In this ring, his mother is fluttering from display to display. The professional model pulls clothes from the racks and examines them closely before either rejecting them back to their starting point or handing the item to his father to hold. Ren smirks. His father is already overburdened with the number of outfits in his arms but his mother just keeps adding more products.

Every once in a while, Juli pauses and holds a clothing article towards her female companion. As Ren watches, the beautiful blond presents a polka-dotted sweater dress with over-sized pockets towards her teenaged companion. The young actress tilts her head slightly and makes some sort of comment about the designer dress. Before the young woman can complete her comment on the bright colored dress, her male shadow leans over her shoulder and makes some sort of suggestion. Although Ren can't hear whatever Hidehito said to Kanae, he is quite sure it is inappropriate. Time spent in Kijima's presence leads Ren to this opinion but the sharp elbow that Kotonami pokes into the taller man's abdominal muscles cements the idea.

Ren resists the urge to sigh in relief. When he first heard that Kyoko wanted to invite her best friend along to shop, the young actor had been horrified. Every imaginable scenario in his mind always ended up with disaster personally for him and emotionally for Kyoko. He had been pleasantly surprised though when Kanae had warmed quickly to his parents. Ren has to admit that it is very difficult to resist his parents at their most charming and they wanted their second son's best friend to like them. If it had just been the Americans' charms though, the actor doubts Kotonami would have succumbed. It was not until Kanae realized the emotional improvement in her best friend that she changed her tune.

Shaking his head at the antics and personalities of the occupants of the second circus ring, the handsome actor finally shifts his attention to the center ring. It might not seem like the biggest ring of the three circles surrounding him, but it is without a doubt the main event for Ren. Just inside the entrance way to the dressing rooms, Kyoko stands with her phone to her ear. With an almost sappy grin on his face, Ren watches the expressive face of the woman he loves as she speaks in an animated manner to the electronic that is connecting the cute young actress to her childhood friend.

As he considers the person on the other end of the connection, Ren sighs in frustration and fleetingly wishes that Kyoko was yelling into the phone instead of using her currently pleasant tone of voice. The actor listens as LoveMe number one giggles and insists that there was no way the spoiled musician would have been up in time to have breakfast with her this morning. Tsuruga's lips compress slightly as Mogami then informs Fuwa that she knows he isn't even dressed yet and it is almost lunch time.

Ren fights the urge to grimace. He clearly resents the re-established closeness between the childhood friends. For a moment, he wonders if he admits to being her precious "Corn" then would it allow him to share a similar childhood claim. He just as quickly discards the idea. Kyoko had just admitted that she was not up to any more surprises right now. His lips compress as he admits to himself that it is a losing battle to hope to keep the two Kyoto teens apart. Resigned, the actor can only hope that the feelings that Kyoko seems to be regrowing for Fuwa remain in the realm of friends instead of maturing into something more dangerous to his own heart's health.

As if feeling the weight of her senpai's gaze, Kyoko looks over and offers Ren a genuine smile. Unable to resist, his lips curl slightly and his dark eyes shift from annoyed to tender. In response to his soft smile, Kyoko's grin grows. The expression practically bathes Ren in a warmth as if the sun has just broken through the clouds with its golden rays centered directly on him. Ren momentarily finds it hard to breathe in the pressured glow.

"Sho, I need to go. The Hizuris are waiting for me with a bunch of outfits to try."

She pauses to listen to Fuwa's answer before replying.

"I will have lunch with them and I promise to be back at my room by one thirty. Don't worry. Whatever you have planned won't be ruined. I will be there, okay?"

Ren shifts his gaze to check on the progress in the other two rings but he still listens as Kyoko tells Sho good-bye one more time then disconnects the call. Kyoko tucks her phone back into her pocket and practically floats across the small alcove so that she is standing beside her tall friend. For the first time in what seems like too long, she feels at peace. The teen casually joins her co-star in his support of the wall. Although Ren silently wishes that Kyoko would move just a bit closer to him, the teen takes a position at a respectable distance. She too glances into the sales area. Her eyes fall on her friend Kanae.

Ren senses more than sees the light-hearted spirit seem to escape from his companion. He glances down at Kyoko and notices the slightly pained expression that has stolen onto her face.

"Don't worry, Kyoko," the handsome actor whispers for only her to hear. "She will understand. She loves you, too. There is nothing you could say to her that will make her care any less for you."

"You think?" she hesitantly asks.

"I know," Ren replies with true conviction. The actor figures if LoveMe number two was willing to stand up to him and threaten him just to find out what was bothering Kyoko, there is no way that she will blame her friend for anything that has happened.

Just like she believed him when he told her that Sho was correct in his assertion that she did not know when people found her attractive, Kyoko nods in acceptance of the statement. No matter what, she trusts him. The pained expression eases.

Into the quiet exchange, the occupants of ring number two swarm into the suddenly too small alcove. Juli and Kanae sweep Kyoko from Ren's side and into the dressing room with a pile of clothes. After Kijima assists Kuu in hanging the rest of the clothes in his huge burden onto a portable clothes rack, the older actor drops into the remaining available plush seat. Hidehito joins his slightly younger friend along the wall.

"Kyoko seems a bit better this morning," the older actor intones softly with concern obvious in his voice as he casually leans towards Ren. "Did you find out what was bothering her?"

Ren nods once in confirmation.

"Anything I can do to help?" Kijima offers with honest desire to lend his aid and support.

Ren shakes his head once. He then grins knowingly.

"I think Kyoko's plans to tell your girlfriend soon."

Hidehito smiles but shakes his head.

"She's not my girlfriend," he states as he glances towards the dressing room.

"Could have fooled me," his co-star replies.

An almost wistful expression settles on the older talent's face as he continues to stare towards the soft and muted sounds of Kanae harassing Kyoko into putting on an outfit that she thinks is too mature for her to wear.

Ren pauses and actually stares at Hidehito for a moment.

"You really like her," he states in amazement.

Kijima snorts and raises one of his eyebrows before shaking his head at the obvious amazement in his co-stars voice.

"She's utterly amazing," the older actor replies with a tone in his voice that easily makes evident his true feelings.

Ren's eyes widen in surprise as he listens to Hidehito extol the virtues of LoveMe number two who Ren has often found haughty and cold. The handsome actor is flabbergasted to hear the quirky things that his co-star seems to find so endearing. Since Kijima has a reputation as a playboy, the facts that Kanae has a huge family, that she has yet to let him kiss her and that her personal determination is a formidable wall to scale completely floors Ren. The older actor only touches briefly on any characteristics that have to do with acting and he never once mentions Kanae's attractive appearance. All Hidehito's observations have to do with his love interest's personal strengths and even some of her qualities that others might find less endearing. He finishes by saying something positive about her bluntness and sharp tongue.

"Well, at least they are great when they are directed at someone on my behalf," Kijima admits with a grin as he thinks about Kanae standing up to his only living relative. It is a scene that has firmly entrenched itself in his top five favorite memories of his adult life.

"Good grief, Kijima, you're in love with her, aren't you?"

"Most definitely," the playboy states honestly and without any qualms about the admission.

Kijima chuckles.

"But she still won't let me near her lingerie," he admits with a wink and a wicked smirk. "Although I am definitely going to keep trying. She can't tell me no forever. Or, at least I hope not."

As Ren stares at his companion, he notices the actor's smile broaden to a grin. Turning to follow his older friend's gaze, Tsuruga shifts his vision towards the dressing room. He too smiles as he is greeted by the sight of the original two LoveMe girls standing with their arms linked like the school age girls that they actually are. The outfits they are wearing are not something a typical high school girl would normally wear though. The clothes are more mature than either teen regularly wears and Ren can see his mother's tastes in the clean lines of the pantsuit that Kyoko sports as well as the business suit length skirt that smartly hugs Kanae's hips and thighs. Both wear black camisoles under flowing and sheer shirts that provide just the merest hint of skin to glow through the fine material.

"You look absolutely lovely, ladies," Kuu calls after he glances over his shoulders at the two suddenly silent younger males that should have offered the first compliments. The married man's understanding of how shopping with females is supposed to work puts the younger actors at a distinct disadvantage.

As expected, Kanae and Kyoko both proceed to approach the veteran actor and spin to show him the back of the outfits as they chatter with him about how nice the material feels and how amazing his wife is for finding things that would fit them perfectly. Without a glance back at the younger actors along the wall who were struck speechless by their appearances, the two teens then return to the dressing room where Juli directs them into another set of clothes. In a few minutes, the two emerge together once more. This time, they wear completely different outfits. Again, Kuu compliments them before either Ren or Hidehito can say a word and the actresses respond to him happily before returning to the dressing room.

Kuu glances over his shoulder one more time and mutters "idiots".

"You have no idea," replies Yashiro from his seat where he is packing up his schedule book and putting away his telephone so that he can head to his lunch appointment with Fuwa's manager so that they can discuss Kyoko's evening schedule.

Finally catching onto the not so subtle hints his father is making, Ren rushes to compliment Kyoko as soon as she exits the dressing room the next time. Not a surprise for the older man but an eye opener for his son, Kyoko responds just like the American celebrity anticipated. Instead of going directly to her adopted father, Kyoko steps towards her senpai and asks him for confirmation that he really likes the flirty skirt and the ruffled shirt that she is wearing. He smiles and nods which makes Kyoko respond in kind before retreating from the alcove. She passes Kanae on her way out of the dressing area.

Not to be outdone, Kijima opens his mouth to compliment the outfit that his love interest is wearing but he notices the slight tightness around the teen's eyes as she steps into the room.

"I don't think that one is as attractive as the last one," Hidehito states since he figures that LoveMe number two is not enamored with this outfit.

A look of relief washes across Kotonami's face as she agrees with her co-star before immediately turning back to the dressing room.

After a couple more trips, Kanae and Kyoko start looking at their co-stars first for approval when they exit the dressing room. It is a learning experience that the younger men will not soon forget. After Kyoko and Kanae exit the alcove after showing their final outfits, Yashiro glances over at Kuu and chuckles.

"I can't believe that worked," he almost reverently exclaims.

"There's more than one reason I am happily married," the American celebrity states with an arrogant grin as he glances one more time at the two younger actors along the wall.

"Maybe you younger bucks should take notes," Kuu teases with a wink to Ren and Hidehito.

"Tempting, Hizuri-san," Kijima answers with his own answering grin. "I can use all the help I can get."

* * *

Meanwhile in the dressing room, Kyoko places her hand on the door handle and pushes it shut after Juli leaves the room with the outfits that the girls and their audience preferred. Kanae looks up from slipping on her shoes and raises her eyebrow in question. She sees Kyoko take a deep breath and notices the sudden concern in the previously happy golden gaze.

"What's up, Kyoko?" the taller actress inquires as she drops onto the straight-backed chair in the corner of the dressing space.

"I need to apologize," her suddenly flustered friend replies. The slightly younger actress clasps her hands in front of her and averts her face from Moko's view.

"What horrendous thing did you do now?" Kanae responds as she anticipates her friend starting into some convoluted tale of woe involving some overblown yet innocent mistake.

"I had sex with Hiro," Kyoko states quietly and without lifting her head.

"What?!" Moko utters in complete disbelief. If she hadn't been sitting, the actress would have likely dropped in shock. Her best friend's statement doesn't seem to make any sense in Kanae's mind. She can't fathom the words or reconcile the images they create. It is almost as if LoveMe number one just admitted to committing murder. Kanae shakes her head. In fact, she would be less surprised to hear her best friend offed someone and especially if the homicide victim happened to have been a certain arrogant musician who owed her friend some serious redressing.

Silence spreads its oppressive presence across the small room as Kanae scrambles for a response.

"Were you out of your mind?" Moko finally asks when she can think of nothing else that makes sense. There is no way the poster child for modesty and propriety would have ever allowed one of their tabloid king co-stars to corrupt her morals.

Kyoko raises her head from staring at her feet. Her golden eyes are rimmed with tears, but she is nowhere near the emotional mess she was yesterday. After having released all the back pressure the night before with Sho and then the Hizuris, the pain doesn't seem quite as sharp for her today.

"Maybe?" Kyoko answers with the hope that this is the right answer to appease Kanae very evident in her voice.

Kotonami frowns.

"I am seriously missing part of this story, aren't I?" she asks in a tone that is more of a demand.

Kyoko simply nods and so Kanae pierces her with a sharp gaze.

"Well?" the older teen demands.

"Oh... yeah... well you see," starts Kyoko as she proceeds to blurt out the entire story in better and only slightly bitter detail.

As she listens in growing horror to the rambling account by her best friend, Kanae stands and approaches her companion. With every word Kyoko utters, the rage and panic and concern and sadness swirling inside Moko only grows until she is not sure if she can contain the chaotic blend of emotions. A few tears slip silently down her cheeks and her breathing becomes ragged. She can feel her heart racing in her chest and a knot of pain settles in her stomach.

"Do you forgive me?" LoveMe number one finally prods her friend at the end of her explanation.

Immediately, LoveMe number two embraces her companion in answer.

"Mo! There is nothing to forgive!" she practically shouts before pulling away from the hug. The slightly older teen shakes her best friend once though to make a point. "You did nothing wrong. But don't ever do that to me again. You understand? You should not have kept this bottled up inside yourself for a week. I am your best friend and you need to tell me these things so that I can help you. Yes?"

Kyoko nods in response to the stern expression on her friend's face. Kanae them pulls Kyoko back into another fierce hug to seal their agreement. Overwhelmed with relief that Kanae is not disappointed with her, Kyoko never notices the fine trembling that grips her friend's body.

"Girls?" Juli Hizuri's voice calls from outside the dressing room a few moments later. "Come on Sweeties. You need to hurry if we are going to have any time for lunch."

After only a heartbeat, the door slams open to reveal a highly agitated beauty and her remarkably more relaxed companion.

"Right, lunch," snips Kanae sharply as she drags Kyoko from the dressing room hand in hand with her friend.

Much to her friend's delight but the consternation of the others, Moko refuses to release Kyoko from her grasp. When they reach the restaurant for lunch, the dark haired actress even goes so far as to tuck herself and Kyoko into a corner of the table. The three Hizuris quickly realize what has happened to make Kotonami act in this manner and they understand. They have likewise wanted to do nothing more than tuck Kyoko under their wings and protect her too. They have just had the advantage of a week of knowledge and coping in which to get control of the unproductive urge.

Despite Kanae's bizarre behavior, the meal ends up being a slightly lively affair. The food is light and tasty and the restaurant was easily convinced to seat the celebrities in a small, private room to avoid any issues with fans. As would be expected with so many talented actors around one table, conversation centers mostly around the technical aspects of character creation as well as the pitfalls and joys of their past roles. Much too soon for Ren, Kyoko stands up and explains that she has to meet Sho. The Hizuris immediately offer to accompany their adopted child to her room. Kanae does also. Kyoko thanks her best friend with a hug but tells her that she doesn't need to come with her. Disgruntled once more, the older teen watches as Juli Hizuri collects the myriad of shopping bags that her husband had been relegated to carrying. While Kuu pays the bill for everyone's lunch, his wife hands two bags to Kanae.

"These aren't mine," the annoyed actress states.

"Yes, they are," the model replies with a motherly smile. "Even young actresses need something mature to wear at times and everyone needs something fun to wear."

"You didn't need to do this," Kanae insists as she feels uncomfortable about accepting charity on top of feeling prickly about Kyoko's confession.

Juli smiles tenderly and pulls the younger woman into her arms.

"Yes, I did," she whispers against Kanae's dark hair. "You are such a good friend to my daughter and I cannot thank you enough for taking care of her when I am too far away to do it."

Juli releases her hold on the actress. She smiles confidently.

"That and beautiful clothes deserve a beautiful body to call home. You fit that bill perfectly. Those clothes deserve you."

Humbled by the compliments, Kanae quietly thanks the older woman. For a brief moment, the teen's agitation subsides.

When Kuu is once more the proud pack mule for his wife, the Hizuris move to herd Kyoko from the restaurant. As they turn to leave, Juli suddenly turns and throws her arms around a startled Ren.

"Good luck tonight, Tsuruga-san," she cheerfully shouts into the tall actor's chest as she tightens her embrace.

Startled by the embrace but happy to receive it, Ren hugs his mother as a small lump forms in the back of his throat.

"Thank you, Hizuri-san," he politely replies with none of his jagged emotions leaking into his voice as he pats his mother on the back.

A snort sounds from the other side of the table. As his affectionate mother draws away, Ren glances at Kanae who is right back to being angry. If anything, she seems to have notched up her anger another level. Juli waves and follows her husband and faux son from the restaurant. Dark eyes continue to glare at each other in the ensuing silence of her departure.

Feeling strangely nervous from the negative energy swirling between his two remaining companions, Kijima reaches out to touch Kotonami and draw her attention from the test of wills. She snaps her attention from Ren to Hidehito. Confused at the venom in the expression she levels at him, the older actor's expression becomes perplexed.

Muttering under her breath about everyone taking advantage of innocents, Kanae turns from Kijima, drops the bags of gifts from the couple keeping secrets from her friend, and storms from the private dining room. Kijima shares a momentarily startled expression with his remaining companion before rushing to follow the woman with whom he has fallen in love.

"That is just a ticking time bomb," Ren mutters in unchecked anxiety as he retrieves the discarded bags with the intention of returning them to his co-star when he can get her alone and hopefully perform some damage control. "It is so going to blow up in my face really soon."

* * *

Kijima finally catches Kanae as she is waiting by the elevator up to her floor. He reaches to touch her shoulder, but the teen shrugs off his hand as she steps onto the elevator. Disregarding the literal and figurative cold shoulder he just received, Hidehito follows her. The older man stands silently in the half filled elevator as his angered companion glares at him with unconcealed rage. Although she is silent in her anger, the other occupants of the elevator edge themselves slowly away from her almost pulsing aura of rage. When Kanae exits the elevator, the other passenger sigh in relief but Kijima bravely follows her down the hallway to her room.

"What is gong on?" the concerned actor asks as the actress unlocks her door.

Kanae jerks open the door and attempts to slam it in her tall shadow's face. Unfortunately for her goal and fortunately for his nose, Kijima blocks the swinging weapon and steps into Kanae's room. The door closes and automatically locks behind him.

"Get out," orders Kotonami harshly as she spins and places her hands on her hips in defiant frustration.

"Tell me what's wrong," her companion demands in an equally firm voice.

"LEAVE!"

"No."

"DAMN IT, YOU FUCKING PLAYBOY. GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Kijima takes another step towards the flaming vision of fury before him. The almost feral expression that mars the normally poised and beautiful teen's face scares the older man. It is not that he is afraid of her but more that he is afraid for her. He can see her shaking under the emotional on-slot that has overwhelmed Kanae and the older man wants nothing more than to help her deal with the emotional fallout. He is just not sure how to do it since he does not understand what caused it.

"I will leave once we deal with whatever is bothering you," Kijima states calmly as he reaches for her once again.

"Bothering me?" Kanae sarcastically bites as she retreats two steps from his hands. "You want to know what is bothering me? You are. You and every rat bastard playboy just like you."

"I didn't do anything," Hidehito states in his still calm voice even though the accusation hurts more than he would care to admit.

"ONLY BECAUSE I KNOW BETTER!" Kanae screeches.

Kijima finally moves close enough to catch hold of the furious woman.

"Please, Kanae, just calm down and tell me what is wrong."

Although his words and tones are right, touching the irate teen is a huge mistake. She erupts in a flailing whirlwind of flying limbs and astonishing profanity. Kijima finds himself the target of an overwhelming assault and it is all the man can do to keep from being injured. Granted, with his size and strength, the actor could somewhat easily subdue his distraught attacker but he doesn't want to hurt her.

While he struggles to protect his body, Hidehito tries to process the verbal barrage that is spewing from Kanae's lips. Her disjointed tirade allows the older man to at least discover that whatever the core issue behind the outburst, it involves Kyoko and some playboy and that the Hizuris are taking advantage of her in some manner. It is far from a complete picture and her random accusations only spur more questions in his mind. His thoughts are rattled loose though when he fails to block one of Kotonami's hands. Her fist connects with the side of his mouth. The blow jams his lips into his teeth; he tastes blood.

"That's enough," Kijima growls as he finally catches hold of Kotonami's wrists and pulls them down to the sides of his body. He winces as her foot connects with his shin and is about to push her from his body when Kanae suddenly collapses against his chest. She buries her head and her tears in his shirt. Hidehito releases the grip on her wrists and pulls the sobbing girl tighter against him. Kanae's arms steal up behind him to wrap him in just as strong an embrace.

"Shhh, it's okay," he murmurs softly while shifting one of his hands to gently stroke her hair.

Kanae continues to lean against her supporter as she trembles and cries. Occasionally, the actress mutters something inventively negative about playboys corrupting innocence. Hidehito is not sure she even knows what she is saying but he listens carefully and comforts her with his gentle touch and soft words.

"He better never come back to filming," she threatens amidst sobs. "He better be fired or I will kill him."

With that single comment, most of the pieces in the puzzle suddenly fall into place. The actor gasps slightly and his eyes widen in surprise. Kijima realizes that Kanae may be threatening all playboys but there is one specific playboy that she really wants to smite.

"Am I right in assuming that Koga did something to Kyoko?"

Kanae sniffs and nods against his chest. Kijima takes a deep breath and expels it harshly.

"I take it whatever he did to her is intimately linked with his status as a playboy?" The actor states for clarification.

Moko stiffens. She pulls away from the embrace and stalks towards her bed. Unlike the suites secured by Shoko Aki, Yashiro had obtained simple rooms for the three LME representatives. Although the bathroom is quite luxurious, the rest of the room is typical for any high end hotel room. Kanae perches on the end of the queen sized bed and refuses to confirm or deny her companion's question. She just glares at him.

"I think it's time for you to leave," the teen states with a finality that spikes the older celebrity's instincts. From her tone and expression and from what he has learned about her personality in the past weeks, Kijima realizes that if he walks out her door that she will not allow him back into her life anywhere near the level he has worked so patiently to achieve. However unfair, Kanae is guaranteed to relegate him forever back in the playboy category if he leaves.

Instead of obeying her command, the actor steps forward and joins the actress at the end of the bed. Kijima perches near the edge but makes a conscious effort not to invade Kotonami's space.

"How can I help?"

For a moment, the teen just grinds her teeth in frustration before answering. "Kill him?"

"Well, that would be one solution although I can't fathom how my being arrested for murder would help the situation."

"Don't be glib," snaps Kanae. "This is serious."

"I know it is. So why don't you give me a serious answer on what I can do to help."

"I don't know," the teen finally grumbles. "I don't know what I should do let alone what you should do."

Silence falls between the two but it no longer holds the animosity and tension that charged the air previously.

"I just don't understand," Kanae finally admits in a hurt and frustrated tone. "Why would he do it?"

Hidehito hums softly as he seriously considers the question.

"I guess that would depend how it happened. It might have been about control. It might have been about desire. Heck, it might have been about loneliness. I can't really say. I would lean towards control though because I am guessing he must have forced her since Kyoko doesn't seem like the type to be easily seduced."

"You should know. You already tried," snips the teen as she scoots further back onto the bed and pulls her legs towards her. She wraps her arms around her shins and rests her pounding head on her knees.

For the second time since he entered the hotel room, Kijima experiences an epiphany. He shifts on the bed until his left leg is bent like he is going to sit cross-legged and he is closer to facing Kanae. His right foot remains on the ground but his leg hugs the edge of the bed.

"I will admit to having been a bit of a Lothario, but I would never force my attentions on anyone, Kanae. I can't answer for Hiromune as to why he did what he did since I don't know all the details. I do know that just being a libertine does not make one a bad guy."

"You aren't wrong when you say that I did pursue Kyoko. I did. But I realized pretty early on that she was not going to return my interest. I didn't force the issue. Not to mention that I am not about to poach a friend's catch. Even a self-professed playboy knows better than to try to snag another predator's prey. One of my friends has prior claim. and I respect that."

Kanae's eyes flash as she raises her head.

"That's the problem. Kyoko shouldn't be anyone's prey."

"It's just a figure of speech," responds Kijima.

"Well she deserves better. Is it any wonder she is cursed to be in the LoveMe section? All the men in her life seem to hurt her. None of them deserve to be anywhere near her."

"Do you think anyone is good enough for her?"

"NO… yes… I don't know. But Fuwa and Tsuruga are certainly not good enough for her," she states with full conviction.

Kijima can't help himself. He chuckles.

"Your possessive jealousy would make a stalker girlfriend sit up and take notice," he confirms with a slight laugh which draws yet another glare from Kanae.

"It's not in a bad thing," the actor explains as he holds up his hands in a placating gesture. "You're intensely loyal and no matter how cold you try to act, you really do care about the people who worm their way into your heart. I just keep hoping that you'll slip up some time and I will make it under your guard. I'm betting it is warm and cozy in your heart."

"I refuse to let a playboy anywhere near my heart," Kanae states with a huffy and haughty tilt of her head.

"That would be your loss, Beautiful. Reformed rakes make for the best lovers. The right woman can make them long to be loyal and once caught, they have the knowledge and experience to keep their woman's interest from waning."

Kanae stares at her companion's cocky smirk for a moment before she allows a smile to creep onto her lips.

"Have you been spending time with the president of LME?" she inquires.

"I have not had the pleasure."

"Too bad… I think you might be the same kind of crazy."

Kijima chuckles and reaches out to touch his companion. He runs his finger gently along her knee and down her shin to her ankle. His smirk only grows.

"Well, that's a good thing for me because I know for a fact you like crazy. Your best friend and your choice of profession are proof of that."

Kanae pulls back her leg from the teasing touch of his fingertip. Her eyes narrow suspiciously.

"I might like crazy, but I still don't let it near my unmentionables," she intones firmly.

Kijima shifts just a hair closer.

"Not true," he replies in a husky voice that sends a thrilling chill up Kotonami's spine. "You were in the dressing room, stripped to your unmentionables, with a special kind of crazy just a few hours ago."

As Kijima slowly leans closer, Kanae practically jumps from the bed. Her hand catches the top of Hidehito's head and pushes it towards the mattress so that she is able to escape his grasp.

"Stupid Playboy," she grumbles as she stands beside the bed.

Kijima rolls onto his side and props his head up on his hand. He stills in the inviting position and offers Kanae an expression heavy laden with desire and affection.

"But I am your playboy," he promises.

"Pfft," Kanae snorts in response to his claim. She stalks over to the overstuffed chair in the corner of her room. She flops into its relatively safe distance from the now slightly rumpled bed.

"Hey, Beautifu, that isn't a denial," teases Hidehito as he rolls onto his back and makes himself more comfortable.

Unable to properly refute his statement, Kanae just crosses her arms and scowls. She isn't about to admit it out loud but her companion is right. She kind of likes having her own playboy. She sighs and her frown softens as she realizes that at least her rake doesn't seem intent on hurting her. Her expression fades slowly into a sad smile as she silently wishes Kyoko had attracted ones with equal morals. It would have prevented a lot of her best friend's problems if she had.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, yeah... I totally love Kotonami and Kijima together. The more I write it, the more I like it. He is old enough to allow for maturity but playful enough to sneak up on Moko-san - me**


	106. Chains

**Chains**

"I can't believe you made me swap masseuses," Sho whines softly as he escorts Kyoko back to her hotel suite.

"You wanted me to relax, right, Sho-chan?" she answers evenly.

"Well, that was the idea."

"So, I wasn't going to relax having some guy touching me."

"Sorry, Kyoko. I hadn't thought of that," the singer admits as the friends reach the door to the actress' room. "I just wanted you to feel pampered and relaxed in preparation for the awards tonight."

Kyoko unlocks her door with her room card and turns back to her companion.

"I did enjoy it. It made me feel exactly like a pampered princess with the rose bath and the hot rock massage. My muscles are so loose and I smell like a flower garden. It was fun. I just thought it was kind of weird to have you in the same room for the massage therapy. I didn't know they would do that," the teen admits as she blushes slightly. Even though she had been covered with a robe and then a sheet while on the massage table, the modest young woman had found it embarrassing to know that Sho was in the same room in the same state with her. Honestly, Kyoko does have to admit that once the massage therapist began that she didn't seem to mind in the least. It had felt so wonderful and soothing that even when Sho started talking to her it failed to make her tense.

"I'm glad," the blond replies with a grin.

Kyoko turns to enter her room but her childhood friend calls out her name. The girl notices the slightly nervous tone in his voice. She pauses to find out what he needs.

"Um, can I get something and meet you in your room for a couple minutes?" he asks with a blatantly begging look in his eyes and on his lips.

"We aren't supposed to be in the same hotel room," Kyoko reminds her friend.

"Yeah, well we shot the heck out of that rule already last night and I really need to speak with you in private. Please, Kyoko?"

Slightly guilty, Kyoko glances down the hallway nervously before she agrees.

"Okay… I will be right back," he eagerly exclaims before rushing next door to his room.

Kyoko steps into her own room and waits with the door open. Nervous about her decision to break one of LME''s rules, the teen glances repeatedly down the hallway to make sure that no one is watching the entrance to her suite. When Sho returns, she shuffles him quickly into her room and immediately closes the door. Kyoko turns the lock and flips the safety latch for good measure. She then leads the way down the short hall to her sitting room.

Once they are both settled on the couch, the actress prods her friend into explaining what he needs.

Unlike her senpai this morning, Sho does not blush although Kyoko can still tell that he is nervous from the way he keeps unconsciously shifting his fingers against his leg. The musician passes through a couple of mock chord progressions before he finally meets his companion's gaze.

"I have something to give to you," Fuwa admits as he reaches into the pocket of his artfully shredded jeans. The blond has to shift a bit to extract a thin box from the tight confines of his pocket.

"I've wanted you to have this for a while," Sho explains as he holds the unwrapped box towards Kyoko.

A slight frown puckers on her forehead as Kyoko takes the item. Delicately, she slips the lid off the box. Nestled inside the jewelry box is a golden chain with a golden heart charm attached. Inside the heart is a music note.

"This is your bracelet," Kyoko states in confusion as she recognizes the jewelry from the cover art for his recent single. She also remembers him wearing the other times she has seen him over the past month.

"No. It isn't," he replies. "It is actually an anklet and it was always meant for you."

Sho's explanation only confuses the young woman more. She looks up from the anklet with her questions apparent in her eyes. Sho sighs when he sees her look. He realizes that he is going to need to explain or else she will never accept the gift. It has been a long time since the celebrity has needed to explain his actions to get what he wants. It makes him feel younger and more vulnerable than he expected. With a bit of an apprehensive breath to hopefully strengthen his courage, Fuwa attempts to clear up the story.

"This is actually the second time I have given this to you," he starts.

"Huh?" Kyoko replies as she stares at the gift again.

"Oh," the actress suddenly responds as she lifts her head. "White Day."

"Yeah, White Day. You threw it back in my face and offered me a knuckle sandwich as my gift."

Kyoko frowns slightly.

Sho chuckles in a self deprecating manner. "I deserved it," he admits.

Without glancing at her companion despite his guilty admission, Kyoko lifts the anklet from the box and holds it in the palm of her hand. She doesn't confirm or deny his observation. The cool metal begins to warm to her skin before she finally raises her eyes once more.

"Why did you start wearing it?"

"Honestly, the first time I put it on was because I was pissed. I was angry that you did not appreciate the gift that I had custom designed for you. It was like I was showing you what you were missing or something."

Kyoko shakes her head slightly and closes her hand over the golden links. Sho reaches out and covers her hand with one of his own.

"It didn't stay that way, though," he promises. "While I was on tour, I kept looking at it and for some reason; I could not take it off. It became this unconscious link with you. At night, I would reach towards the clasp but my fingers refused to obey my intentions to remove it. I would stand there holding the thing as I thought about you. Sometimes it was recent stuff with us fighting and such but most of it was from when we were friends. When you were happy to be part of my life and would have been thrilled to receive a piece of costume jewelry from me let alone something like this."

Sho slides his hand around Kyoko's fist until he is supporting the back of her hand. He uses his the long fingers of his other hand to nudge her fist open to reveal the golden anklet and charm. His fingertip smoothly runs over the length of connected links. A shiver travels up Kyoko's arm at the ghost of a touch that she can feel through the metal.

"At that point, I started to feel guilty about all the little things I never did right for you."

The guilt from his previous failures prick at his consciousness once more. Sho pulls back his hand from touching the bracelet. The one supporting the back of Kyoko's hand closes slowly which makes the girl fist her hand over the jewelry again.

"You accepted my apology for taking advantage of you and dragging you to Tokyo. Thing is, I owe you a lifetime of apologies for all the little things I should have done better for you. I should have been the prince you saw me to be instead of a spoiled kid who just accepted your adoration as if it was my due."

"You had an awful mother, a miserable home life, and too many pressures for a little kid to handle. I couldn't help with those things but I could have helped with the other stuff. I should have encouraged the other kids to be friends with you. I should have but I didn't. I was selfish and wanted to keep you all to myself. You were mine and I did not want to share."

"I should have let you know it was okay to cry. I shouldn't have relied on you to do my chores and my schoolwork. I should have given you both a Christmas present and a birthday present instead of letting my family lump it all together with the celebration for the inn. I got a birthday party. You should have too. I should have…"

"Stop," Kyoko interrupts. "Just stop, Sho-chan."

Sho lifts his head to look at his friend who is staring at him with an expression he has never seen on her face. It confuses the singer. Just like his rival this morning, the young man is startled to see such a mature expression on Kyoko's face.

"Don't ever apologize for our childhood," Kyoko firmly informs her companion. "With the exception of Corn, everything good about growing up in Kyoto came from you or your family. I would not change any of it."

"But, Kyoko…"

"No, Sho-chan," she stresses as her free hand reaches out to still the nervous movements of his fingers against his leg. "Just like you don't want to take back what you did to me here in Tokyo since it helped make me who I am now, I won't let you take back my childhood. You and your family helped me to grow into the person I am today. Perhaps some of those things are not good things, like my issues with trust, but others, like dealing with multiple pressures, knowing how to act properly in social situations, and even how to cook, I learned that from the Fuwas. And you. You showed me how to chase a dream with an unrivaled passion. That is a lesson I use in my life everyday now."

"So don't ever apologize for our childhood. You were the prince I needed at the time to help me survive. You helped me believe in the possibility of my own fairy tale, and without that hope, I would have been too broken to be of any use now. This has been true all along; I was too bitter before to realize it. It is true and I can now appreciate what you and your parents shared with me."

"Kyoko…" Sho whispers in utter awe. Unconsciously, he shifts forward with the intention of touching his companion.

Kyoko withdraws from his touch. She pulls her hand that is holding the anklet back against her chest.

"I will accept your gift," she states with a warning for him to not seek physical contact with her clearly written in her body language and expression. "I can't wear it tonight but I will keep it and wear it in the future."

The actress opens her hand and shifts her grip until the heart charm with the music note dangles free. She offers Fuwa a smile.

"You do have a place in my heart," she acknowledges. "But you are not my prince anymore, Sho. I need to stop putting people into boxes with little labels. The fairy tale was nice but I can't hold onto that anymore. I need to accept the world as it is and find my proper place in it. You are welcome to come along on the ride if you want."

"So what am I now if not the prince?" the musician inquires as he worries about his place in this newly matured Kyoko's future.

"You're my friend, Sho. I am not ready nor interested in anything else at this time. If you can handle that, I would love your company."

Sho is silent for a moment. He nods slowly.

"I can handle that for now. Just so long as you don't mind me reminding you that I want more."

"I can handle that as long as you can handle being told no."

"I hate no."

"I know," Kyoko affirms with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not getting a better offer if I hold out, am I?"

Kyoko shakes her head with the answer he already expects. Her longest friend nods in understanding and the tension in the suite instantly evaporates.

Sho suddenly stands and brushes his hands down the thighs of his jeans as if brushing off dirt from his hands after an arduous task.

"Okay, then I will see you in two hours. Shoko has our transportation all arranged."

The musician strolls towards the door with a casual and rolling gait. Kyoko follows him slowly and stops a few steps behind her friend while he unlock the doors. With his hand on the door handle, Sho turns back to Kyoko with a impish grin.

"I love you, Kyoko," he states with a wink.

Kyoko shakes her head as he opens the door and enters the hallway.

"No, Sho," his friend answers kindly with a mildly amused smile as she closes the door and reengages the lock.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Koga-kun," greets Sato Iku as she sweeps into his small, private hospital room. Her newly acquired charge jumps as her entrance startles him from his quiet reading. With a surprised tone, he returns the greeting before closing the script for his guest appearance this weekend. He tosses the already memorized lines onto the tiny dresser beside his hospital issue padded chair in the corner of his room. He had shifted the chair beside the window and opened the curtains to allow some of the waning rays of December sun into the room.

"How do you feel?" Sato inquires and listens as the handsome actor replies honestly. He is feeling edgy, bored and still a bit tired.

Sato opens the tiny closet and pulls the young man's coat from its hanger. She tosses it to him.

"Well, since you aren't feeling ill, you should come with me."

Confused, Hiro shrugs his shoulders into the heavy leather coat that now covers his faded Henley and comfortable jeans. He then takes the sneakers from the LME manager's hand and trades them with his slippers. Obediently, he follows the forceful woman from his sterile room. Iku leads him down the hall to the locked exit. She nods to the nurse who mans their escape path. With a cheery wave after the nurse unlocks the secured portal, Sato shuffles Koga through the door. Soon, the bewildered actor finds himself in the passenger seat of his new manager's dark sedan. As they leave the clinic grounds, Hiro listens to Iku's enthusiastic ramblings about some of the things she has been doing professionally in preparation for his return to work. The still leery young man listens and makes the appropriate sounds to show that he is paying attention but all the while he wonders what they are doing.

After a little over twenty minutes of travel, Sato pulls into a private parking garage. Once Sato enters a security code, the security gate opens and she drives into the tightly designed structure. The manager expertly zips her car to the opposite side of the building and parks her sedan in a numbered slot. Squeezing from the vehicle which is tightly wedged between a family station wagon and another sedate sedan, Iku leads her charge to an elevator. Again, she enters a security code to call the elevator to the parking area.

"Where are we?" Koga inquires as they step into the elevator.

"Home," Sato succinctly answers. "I live on the tenth floor. Flat 1022."

Instead of pushing the button for the tenth floor, the LME manager presses the one for the 15th floor. Curiosity fully engaged, Hiro follows Iku when she exits the elevator and strolls happily down the hallway. She flips her key chain a couple times until she finds the right one and unlocks the door for 1509.

"I thought you said that you lived in 1022."

"I do," she answers. "We are visiting home for a couple hours. Yours not mine."

Iku sweeps open the door and flips on the light switch. She waves the wary-eyed actor into the soft white painted room. Koga's stomach flutters with anxiety, but he pushes it aside as he steps into the significantly smaller flat than he had at Akatoki. The apartment door opens directly from the hallway into a combination living room, dining room and kitchen. The floor has carpet designed to withstand high traffic without showing wear. It is as neutrally bland as the walls. There is a tiny closet on his immediate right in which Iku hangs her coat. Two of his other leather coats already fill the tiny closet space.

Koga glances around the room that would have fit into half the living room in his last apartment. He recognizes his small two seat table sitting on the polished wooden floor in the corner near the kitchen area. His flat screen television hangs on the wall opposite a comfortable looking couch that he does not recognize. Above the couch is a shelf built into the wall that holds all the meager personal items from his previous apartment. There are a couple of acting awards, a few paperback novels and a stack of scripts from previous performances.

Koga removes his coat and tosses it over the end of the couch.

Silently, Koga walks towards the corner kitchen. It is little more than an efficiency affair. There is a small sink, a two burner stove with small oven, and a small refrigerator that fits under the small counter. On the stove, a medium pot of stew simmers and fills the small apartment with the rich smell of cooking beef and vegetables. On the small counter is his well used coffee pot with a mug turned upside down beside it. Not recognizing the cup, Hiro picks it up and stares at the little comic styled pirate complete with peg leg and eye patch. Scribbled across the bottom of the cup is the warning 'argh, you can steal me booty but not me coffee'. The actor shakes his head with a tiny smile on his lips before replacing the silly mug.

Koga turns and moves towards the only not investigated door in the small room. He steps into the dimly lit bedroom which has the same carpet as the main living space. He moves forward into the dark interior. Hiro jumps when the light suddenly engages and floods the room. These walls are a relaxing greyish blue. A new bed sits against the one wall and his previous dresser fills the entire other side. There is only a small walkway between the two. There are two more doors in the bedroom. One is to a tiny closet that is already filled to the brim with his clothes. His manager squeezes past him and opens the door to the bathroom.

"The bathroom is really small too," Sato warns as she moves back towards her silent charge. "Just a shower, toilet and tiny sink. You're in one of the bachelor flats designed for unmarried managers. It is functional but not near the amount of space or luxury you are probably used to."

Thinking about some of the awful places he lived when he first escaped home, Koga mutters "It's fine," as he reaches out to touch the first of the three items sitting on his recently polished dresser top. Only one of them is something that was previously his. His fingertip touches the tiny hand sewn pouch.

"I almost threw that out when we were cleaning up your stuff and moving it. President Takarada's aide stopped me. He told me that it is some kind of magical charm."

Sato sounds slightly skeptical as she explains about the little talisman. She had thought it a very strange item with questionable contents until the stoic gentleman had saved it from the trash bag. The older woman had been deeply saddened to see the lack of personal items her new charge possessed. She was reluctant to discard something that might be precious to him.

Hiro nods as he fingers the pouch one more time before snatching it up and stuffing it in his pocket. He then shifts his attention to the other new items. He smiles at the intricate pirate ship painstakingly constructed inside a bottle on its side and sitting in a small mahogany stand. It is a breathtaking piece of art and obviously not a cheap trinket.

"It's a welcome home present from me," Iku offers as she offers the young actor a warm smile.

"And this?" Koga asks as his finger skims over the cool glass front of the final item that Sato had coaxed from the director of the talento division just yesterday.

"Consider it a secret motivation tool or maybe just something to help you feel like you are really home. After all, you deserve a home and not just a place you sleep."

Iku reaches out and gently rests her hand on her charge's arm. He stiffens slightly at the touch and Sato briefly wonders how long it will take the damaged young man to stop shying away from everyone. Her chest clenches slightly as her resolve to help him grows. Iku forces a cheerful smile on her face as she releases her soft grip on his arm.

"Now we should eat. I had the cable turned on and we will want to be done eating in time to watch the ATAs. I figured you would want to see them."

Koga glances one more time at the framed photo of Kyoko in her bright pink LoveMe overalls as she laughs joyfully while trying to shove a bunch of the president's costume props into an overstuffed closet at the LME offices. The actor turns his head back towards Iku who is exiting his new bedroom.

"Thank you," he states with his voice filled with so many emotions that neither he nor his manager can be sure which one is strongest.

Sato stops and turns back to her new charge. She offers him a warm smile.

"Welcome home, Koga-kun."

* * *

**A/N: I was soooo tempted to have Kyoko say "Get used to disappointment" in deference to one of my favorite movie scenes but alas, it did not fit quite right with Sho's whine about not liking no. Happily, it did allow me a grin as I imagined Kyoko getting ready to run Sho through with a saber; the image really tickled me for some reason today *laugh*). Anyway... hope you enjoyed the quick update and yeah! bring on the DRESS! - me  
**


	107. Asian Television Awards I

**ATAs (part one)  
**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Yashiro questions Tsuruga as they approach the lobby of their hotel tower.

Ren nods to his manager as he considers the emotionally charged conversation that he had with his planned date for the evening a little over two hours ago. It had been far from a pleasant exchange on either side. Despite his understanding of the shock and anger that Kotonami was experiencing, Ren found himself forced into confronting Kyoko's best friend in all her raging glory. He needed her to agree not to cruelly wield the power that she is currently lording over him. The actor had tried to explain his position and placate the younger actress but she had become more agitated the longer he tried to explain his situation. The accusations and insults finally become too much for his own battered persona to withstand and his inner beast had shed its shackles and fully engaged in screaming right back at the vengeful female. It had been a complete disaster and Ren feared that Kanae was sure to do everything in her power to sabotage his relationship with Kyoko.

It wasn't until Ren finally had yelled about his morning confession of his feelings that Kanae stopped raging at him. His admission had given her pause. Although suspicious, she had dialed back her anger and started grilling him on his intentions. The actress had been adamant that he had to tell Kyoko about his real identity but she had conceded the point after he explained how battered Kyoko was feeling at this point. He even shared her admission that she could not take any more surprises.

"I had planned to tell her today after breakfast," the actor admitted but he had messed up the conversation and ended up confessing his feelings instead. Ren explained everything to the pretty vengeance spirit. He had then pleaded with the actress to give Kyoko time to adjust to the upheaval in her life currently before forcing her into dealing with something else potentially devastating.

Kyoko's supposed comment plus the good that she had seen the Hizuris accomplish in just a short time were the only reasons Kanae accepted a truce. She had finally tamped down her temper under the guise of a more amicable emotion. Although LoveMe number two was not happy to have her best friend being manipulated by the Hizuris for what she interpreted as their own personal gain, she was willing to grudgingly accept the delay on the revelation of Tsuruga's real identity until Kyoko was emotionally ready for the blow.

Ren pinches the bridge of his nose in hopes of alleviating the pulsing headache that is blooming behind his eyes. His hand covers his eyes and he takes a deep breath. Beside him, his manager calls a greeting to their other two companions for the evening.

"Thanks for the ride," Kijima states with a smile as he catches Kotonami's hand and wraps it around his bent elbow. The young actress who is dressed smartly in a short black cocktail dress, dark hose and heels offers her older companion a soft smile that warms his insides and makes his own smile grow. For a brief moment, Ren feels a bit like a third wheel. He wonders if this is how his manager sometimes feels when he is stuck in the car with he and Kyoko.

"My pleasure, Hidehito," Ren replies with a gentleman's smile firmly on his face. "This way will be much more pleasant for all of us."

"Not to mention less likely to end in bloodshed," he adds to himself as he continues to project his practiced smile all the way to the limousine that Yashiro secured to take the Japanese celebrities to the Asian Television Awards.

* * *

Kyoko lifts the last piece of jewelry from the small white box lined with velvet. The purple gem on her ring flashes in the light as she lifts her necklace and secures it around her neck. For a moment, her fingers brush against the cool stone which rests just below her collarbone. The young actress lifts her heavily outlined eyes to her reflection. The young woman staring back at Kyoko from the over-sized vanity mirror appears very little like the emotional young woman from last evening. All her recent experiments and practice with her make-up and hair has completed the image that the dress and jewelry started.

Unconsciously, the actress' right hand rises to touch the startling image in the mirror. A thrill born from her appreciation of the gifts she received to help her achieve her appearance this evening blossoms into a beautiful smile on her face. Although there is no one in the room with her, she thanks aloud her Ishibashi big brothers and her senpai for their extravagant gifts that she would never have been able to afford on her own.

A knock issues from her door into the suite. Kyoko stands from her seat at the vanity. As she turns quickly to leave her hotel bedroom, the bead weighted tails swing across her bared back and she shivers at the unexpected sensation. It is almost like the ghost of fingers sliding across her naked skin. A slightly nervous giggle escapes her darkened lips as she rushes towards the hotel door. As she slips through the sitting room, the actress grabs her tiny black beaded purse in which she tucks her key card and a small travel kit of her make-up. Her visitor impatiently knocks again.

Reaching the door, Kyoko takes a deep breath to steady her frayed and overly excited nerves. She unlatches the lock and swings open the entrance.

"It's about…" her escort starts to complain before being rendered speechless by the vision standing before him. Sho just stands in the doorway with a blatant expression of awe tainted heavily with want. Kyoko blushes slightly under the weight of Shotaro's ungaurded gaze.

When he finally recovers from the shock, the normally confident and eloquent musician finds himself stuttering over his response.

"You look stunning," he finally states as Kyoko steps from her room and closes the door. She beams at her childhood friend and performs a small spin so that he can see the entire dress. The beaded tails lightly thump against his arm as she moves.

"The Ishibashi big brothers got me the perfect dress, yes?" Kyoko proclaims happily before explaining how her kind senpais from Bridge Rock went together and purchased her outfit for the night.

Sho chokes on a snort of amusement as he finally understands why the blond Bridge Rock member cryptically warned him about keeping his eyes in their sockets. On the end of the amusement, a flash of jealousy trails at the thought of the three male celebrities giving his Kyoko gifts. The fleeting feeling quickly quells though as Kyoko slips her hand around his elbow. Silently, Sho reminds himself that the Ishibashis may have bought her dress but she is on his arm. Luckily for the musician's mood, he does not know who provided her jewelry. No amount of self conceit could counter that particular information.

As the duo waits for the elevator, Kyoko leans closer to her escort and whispers quietly "You look very handsome, Shotaro."

The blond musician preens under the simple compliment.

"Shoko told me I had to keep it tame since tonight is for you not me," he replies with a small but honest smile. "She made me promise no leather, chains or exposed body parts."

Although far from conservative, Fuwa's outfit fits the requirements. It does not outshine or detract from Kyoko's appearance. The musician chose a decidedly gothic-looking black on black brocade suit jacket that hangs open to reveal his soft grey brushed silk shirt underneath it. His black silk pants are tucked into perfectly matching knee high black boots that have a dozen flat silver buckles running up the outside of his calves. Instead of a tie, the musician wears a silver medallion with pressed abstract shapes on its surface. He wears three silver hoops in his one ear and a cocky smile on his lips.

Acknowledging his effort to not place himself front and center in the limelight for once, Kyoko thanks her friend and gently squeezes his forearm. The pair of Japanese celebrities exit the elevator and find Sho's manager waiting patiently a few steps into the lobby. She is dressed conservatively in a suit that will help her fade into the background during the flashier aspects of the evening. The sophisticated older woman catches her breath at the commanding presence the two teens wear just as casually as their clothing. Shoko cannot help but grin at the pair. Proudly, the Akatoki manager shepherds her two teen charges out the doors and into the dark chauffeured vehicle that Akatoki arranged for the evening.

Shoko slides into the seat across from Kyoko and Sho. As the Kyoto teens settle into their own places, she pulls free three sheets of neatly hand-printed notes from her bag. She hands the pages to the young actress.

"I met with your temporary manager for lunch today," the pretty older woman explains as Kyoko takes the sheets with a questioning expression. "Yashiro-san asked that I make sure that you have this information in preparation for your interviews before the opening of the ceremony. He said that you have ten minutes with Sun-ja Cho and then another ten with Tanaka Naoko. Yashiro-san's notes are quite impressive," Aki adds as she considers all the time and effort the LME manager obviously put into assisting his charges. The Akatoki manager who has always considered herself more than competent at her job feels slightly in awe with the skills of the other professional. She had been amazed at the precise information on the sheets and even more impressed that Yashiro-san had provided just as in depth a set of insights for his other temporary charge and for his permanent one. He must have spent hours in preparation on behalf of Tsuruga, Mogami, and Kotonomi for the mere moments of interviews and Shoko is unsure if she should be scared or motivated by the dedication his effort displays.

Kyoko skims the pages as the limousine cruises closer to their destination.

"No wonder Ren always knows what to expect," Kyoko mutters to herself as she reads about the type of questions she can expect from the Korean journalist versus the ones from the Japanese interviewer. Yashiro's notes are precise. They give suggestions for the types of questions to expect, the best way to interact verbally and physically with the media representatives and even a couple special notes to help Kyoko have the best possible outcomes from her interviews.

"Oh, this point is for you, Sho," Kyoko states as she shares the page with her escort.

Fuwa frowns as he reads the recommendation that Kyoko keep her male companion positioned as a protective barrier between herself and Tanaka because he tends to have wandering fingers and hands during his interviews. The musician confirms that he will make sure she stays talk show host finger free for the evening. Kyoko nervously giggles before returning to the final page. She reaches the final words as the limousine pulls into the queue of other chauffeured vehicles in front of the Pan Pacific Hotel.

Suddenly nervous, Kyoko concentrates on the final words Yashiro wrote to her in his neat hand:

_**Remember to smile and have fun, Kyoko-chan. Do not forget that you truly deserve all the adoration, praise, and respect that you will encounter tonight. No matter what the outcome of the evening, everyone at LME will continue to be proud of you. You are an amazing actress and an even more amazing young woman. Good luck. -YY  
**_

Rereading the short message helps calm Kyoko's nerves and she offers a soft thank you to the kind gentleman who sent the message. She hands the papers back to Sho's manager.

"Will you save this one for me?" she asks as she waves towards the top sheet.

Shoko nods and slips the notes back into her bag. The car stops moving. A few moments later, the door slides open. A splash of fear and a thrill of excitement skitters over Kyoko.

"Get ready to wow the world, Kyoko," Sho prophesizes as he slides from the leather seat towards the open door. Confidently, he steps into the flashing lights and smirks at the crowd before turning back to offer his hand to his childhood friend. Other than the smirk, Sho doesn't even react to the flurry of excitement at his appearance. His hand stills inside the open door of the vehicle. Kyoko may have clawed her way into the entertainment world with the sole intention of defeating her dethroned prince but she does not hesitate at his gesture of assistance in helping her join him now. Kyoko slips her small hand into Sho's much larger one and allows him to gently pull her into the limelight.

"Ride the rush," Fuwa whispers as he tucks Kyoko's hand along his elbow.

Allowing her formidable spirit to shine, Kyoko accepts the excited calls of the fans that are crushed into a mob behind the well maintained ranks of security and media representatives that line the entrance to the hotel hosting the ATAs. Confidence growing with every squeal of her name or the names of her characters, Kyoko falls into step beside her childhood friend. Although internally slightly embarrassed, she smiles sweetly and waves to her fans as she boldly walks beside Fuwa towards the hotel entrance. For the first time in her life, the young woman finds herself feeling on equal footing with the young man beside her. Her hand tightens for a heartbeat in response to the pleasure of this thought that has been too many years coming. The elation and freedom that comes with the experience compels the actress forward and her escort finds himself hurrying to keep up. As Kyoko reaches the elegant entrance, she is half a step ahead of him. Fleetingly, Sho wonders if this is a glimpse of the future and if soon he will be chasing her to regain the top.

"Oi," he mutters to himself then counters with his own personal resolve to not lose to his childhood friend.

"You can't get by me that easily," he vows silently with his own rising spirit of competition. The door snaps shut to seal the promise in his mind and the noise outside the hotel.

Shoko leads Kyoko and Sho into the lobby of the Pan Pacific Hotel. Once inside, the manager scans the semi-chaotic surroundings. The entire room is a crush of bodies, camera flashes, and shouted questions. Dozens of short interviews are being handled throughout the massive lobby and in a number of small rooms nearby.

"Ah, there is Cho-san," Shoko indicates as she waves towards the spokeswoman and crew for the popular entertainment program, Pop-n-Flop, which is a fast paced half hour show aimed at teens. It is normally filmed in Seoul but has media outlets all over Asia. Kyoko and Sho casually approach the niche that the Korean host has secured and protected as her territory. When the older woman greets the two Japanese celebrities in English, Kyoko responds in kind. The teen whispers a silent thank you for the observation from Yashiro that this first interview would be best to be conducted in English. On the heels of her thanks to her temporary manager, Kyoko mentally thanks the Hizuris for gently nudging along her improvement with English. She will be able to hold her own in an interview and not appear to be lost because of the language change.

Cho smiles warmly at the Japanese actress' willingness to be interviewed in a foreign language. For Cho, this means an increased marketability of her taping and the potential for cross market exposure. It is a win-win situation for both the young Japanese actress and the veteran Korean show host.

As Yashiro expected, Sun-ja Cho focuses her questions on Kyoko's clothes, jewelry and her handsome date. Unfazed, Kyoko makes a point of mentioning both the jewelry shop and the dress shop where her outfit was purchased. She also makes a point of stressing her long standing friendship with Fuwa when asked about their relationship. Sho casts aside his normal cold persona and chimes into the conversation in his less than stellar English in support of their status as childhood friends. He smiles in a supporting manner and completely charms the older woman with his seemingly platonic affection for his companion.

A sharp spark of shrewd interest enters Sun-ja Cho's expression at the casual relationship shared by the pair of teens.

"So if you are not romantically involved with Mr. Fuwa, are you seeking to feather your cap with a relationship with one of the other highly attractive and deliciously available co-stars in your current project?"

Although Kyoko is not quite sure of the idiom regarding feathers, she shakes her head and correctly guesses that Cho is hoping to hear about her emotional connections with her newest co-stars. The teen offers a friendly smile to accompany her head shake and stops her mind from shifting to the emotionally telling conversation she shared with her one handsome co-star just a few hours ago. She knows if she blushes that no matter what she says that it will be taken the wrong way.

"You are correct, Ms. Cho. I am quite lucky to be working with three handsome and very talented actors in Innocent Whispers. I also have two wonderful female friends working on the project with me too. Both Amamiya Chiori and Kotonami Kanae are very skilled actresses and quite attractive too."

Cho appears disappointed that the young actress does not comment on the males more. She digs at the question once more. This time, Kyoko adds some details about the three actors.

"As you know, I had the pleasure of working with Mr. Tsuruga and Mr. Kijima on Dark Moon. I was impressed with their skills and maturity. They are great teachers for a new talent like myself. I deeply respect them both."

"And Koga Hiromune?" Cho prompts.

The arm under her hand tightens and Kyoko suspects without looking that Sho has most likely allowed some negative emotion to cloud his eyes. She pulses her grip on his forearm to offer an unspoken warning. It will not do her any favors to have the media think there is strife between Koga and Fuwa especially if it leads to uncomfortable questions for her. Despite the subject, Kyoko never changes expression nor changes her tone of voice as she answers the question about the third young man in the production.

"I did not have the pleasure of meeting Mr. Koga until this production. In the short time we have been taping, I have been impressed with his ability to immerse himself in his characters."

For a moment, Kyoko remembers the thrill of acting as the Snow Bride and the almost intoxicating and mesmerizing exchanges they created. The pleasure of acting with Hiro rattles slightly loose the crushing hold of the deep shadow from her most recent personal experience with the young actor. The tightness that had been wrapped in her chest for a week lessens slightly.

"I have seen the promotional works you did with Mr. Koga. They were quite exciting... almost racy," the interviewer states. "Are you really telling me that you don't have some special feelings for Japan's favorite green-eyed heart-throb?"

"Actually, Ms. Cho, that is the true joy of being an actress or actor. Each of us sheds our own skin and becomes someone else when we act. I was a fallen angel who shattered her soul by killing the demon played by my friend Sho. I don't currently hate him but the angel I played at that time certainly did," explains Kyoko as her voice gains animation and passion as she continues. "Mio is a rich misanthrope but I do not hate those around me. I actually quite enjoy my friends and co-workers. I have played a school bully but I was the one more likely to be teased as a school child. Each week, I get to don another character for Innocent Whispers. So far, I have been a tragic princess, a musical duckling to Ms. Amamiya's artistic swan, and even a dwarf to Ms. Kotonami's Snow White. I have been sister, friend, villain and lover."

"I am not those things in real life to my co-stars but in the moment of acting our parts, we become all that and more. Mr. Tsuruga can be my brother one week and my enemy the next time. Mr. Koga and I have acted as siblings at the beginning of the day then been lovers at the end of the day. That is the joy of acting. We are blessed to be able to lose ourselves in the moment and hopefully create something that will truly move the audience."

Sun-ja Cho finally concedes the point that she is not going to uncover any dirt on Kyoko and the heart-throbs she encounters regularly. Instead, she thanks the young actress for sharing her time with her and for sharing her truly moving interpretation of Mio with her audiences. Kyoko politely returns the thanks before allowing Sho to lead her away from the interview area and back to his manager. Shoko quickly shuffles the duo down the hallway to the last small room tucked near the entrance to the large ballroom which has been set aside for the formal dinner and awards ceremony.

The Kyoto teens step into the room in time to catch the tail end of another Dark Moon interview. A shy smile slips onto Kyoko's lips as she listens to Ren finish answering a rather probing question dissecting the pivotal scene where Katsuki realizes that the right thing would be for him to push away the student who loves him but instead he finds solace in the fact that she will not abandon her feelings. When he finishes his interview, Ren's eyes immediately shift to Kyoko. All eyes follow him as he steps from the make-shift filming location and towards his younger co-star. The other people in the room briefly wonder who the beauty is who has caught Japan's number one actor's interest.

"Jeez," mutters Kotonami under her breath as she notices the expression on Tsuruga's face. "I thought he was a better actor than that."

Kijima chuckles and leans against the teen's shoulder. He whispers softly into her ear.

"He's a fool in love, Beautiful. No amount of acting can save him," he states.

Kanae shivers as Hidehito's breath shifts the small hairs on her neck.

"Don't worry, only those of us who know him well will realize that his smile means anything special."

Meanwhile, across the room, Ren stops in front of his kohai. He nods to Sho in greeting then turns the full force of his glowing countenance onto Kyoko.

"I was right," the actor states. "I knew that you were going to be the most gorgeous woman at the awards."

Kyoko blushes.

"You look lovely," Ren expresses as he catches hold of Kyoko's hand. He lifts her hand to his lips and presses a soft whisper of a kiss on her knuckles.

"You sir, are a playboy," teases Kyoko as she takes back her hand and falls back on something familiar to keep her from blushing wildly from the attention.

"Don't you have somewhere else that you need to be? And possibly your own date to be complimenting?" prickles Sho as he attempts to draw Kyoko closer to his side.

Ren glances over his shoulder with a friendly grin.

"My date may have been a bit usurped temporarily this evening," he jokes as Kanae and Hidehito approach the newly arrived couple.

"You look smashing, Kyoko-chan. Even better than for the Dark Moon party," Kijima compliments sincerely as Kanae steps outside her comfort zone and offers Kyoko a brief hug. Although Hidehito might from habit be inclined to some form of flirtatious behavior in his greeting, the secret he learned from Kanae this afternoon coupled with his desire to remain on his best behavior around the dark haired beauty keeps him at a respectable distance from Kyoko. LoveMe number two is offering her own quiet compliments when Yashiro bustles into the small room in order to shuffle Ren and party to the next interview.

The efficient manager stumbles and his words aimed to corral the LME talents fall silent. His mouth drops as he stares in utter amazement at LoveMe number one. The three LME talents plus Kijima and Fuwa all stare at the awe stricken man. Ren chuckles slightly and Sho snorts at the older man's reaction. Finally recovering, Yashiro rushes out a profuse exclamation about how breathtaking Kyoko-chan appears this evening. The young award nominee smiles brightly and offers her thanks to the manager for his compliment, for his helpful interview notes, and especially for his encouragement. Yukihito unconsciously blushes in response to the praise from the ethereally beautiful young woman.

Sho sighs and tightens his grip once more on his date. The continued response of everyone to Kyoko has begun to rub his skin wrong.

"Don't you all have somewhere else you need to be," he prods in a voice that borders on petulance.

"Oh... oh, yes..." stammers Yashiro as he recovers his professional spirit.

"We only have a few minutes before you're supposed to be at your next interview," explains the LME manager as he once more attempts to sweep Ren and Kanae out of the room. Succeeding in herding his charges out the door, Yashiro glances one last time into the room where Kyoko and Sho are quietly whispering something. The flustered manager shakes his head.

"You didn't need to worry about the jewelry outshining that outfit," Yukihito mutters under his breath as he thinks about his previous warning to Ren.

Beside him, Tsuruga pauses. The tall, handsome man also looks over his shoulder for one last glimpse of the young woman he loves.

"No, I didn't."

Yashiro shifts his attention to his friend.

"Doesn't that worry you, Ren?" the manager prods in his ongoing concern for his friend's non-existent love life. Yashiro remembers well his warning that Kyoko was going to grow up fast and others were going to notice sooner rather than later. The sooner has come and he fears that his charge is poorly prepared for the inevitable.

"More and more every day," the actor honestly answers as he begins walking down the hallway.

Yashiro scurries to match the pace of the taller celebrity.

"So are you going to do anything about it?" Yashiro inquires hopelessly.

Ren offers his companion an honest smile. It is Kuon's smile and not the Japanese celebrity's normal one.

"I'm working on it," he honestly states before slipping back into his professional countenance before resuming his confident stride down the hallway.

"I am working on it."

* * *

**A/N: I have had a number of people ask so I want to share that the Asian Television Awards (ATAs) are a real award program. Although they do not offer an award for the best newcomer at this point they do have best drama and best male lead categories. - me**


	108. ATAs II

**Asian Television Awards II**

"Please don't be rude to my friends, Shotaro," Kyoko quietly whispers to her escort as her LME brethren plus Kijima exit the small room.

"But you're my date tonight," Sho whines softly. "And they were hogging you."

"They were just greeting me," Kyoko quietly huffs. "It is the polite thing for them to do."

"Well, everyone is ogling you. Did you have to dress so... um... so..." Sho counters as he searches for the right word to describe Kyoko's current appearance. He finally settles on the right one.

"Alluring?" he mutters.

Kyoko giggles softly.

"Isn't that the idea. I am supposed to be noticed tonight, right?"

"Yeah... but when did you get so damn good at it," grumbles her friend with a petulant turn to his lips.

Kyoko shakes her head.

"It's just the dress and make-up and jewelry, Sho. They are garnering the extra attention. I am still me," Kyoko replies with an indulgent smile.

"Bah," replies the frustrated musician as the Japanese celebrities are approached by a technician who directs the duo towards the brightly lit corner of the room where Tanaka Naoko has a make-up technician touching up his aging yet still handsome face. The media host casually pats the young woman on the arm and thanks the technician for her assistance before turning to greet his next guests. The veteran interviewer's eyes light with delight as his vision peruses Kyoko's form.

Immediately noticing the predatory gleam in the older man's expression because of Yashiro's warning, Sho intercepts the hand Naoko offers to Kyoko. He firmly shakes the host's hand while Kyoko bows politely and returns the greeting in her normal, traditional, and respectful manner. Tanaka's left eyebrow rises slightly at the clearly possessive expression on the young musician's face as Fuwa releases the host's hand and shifts his arm protectively around his young actress date.

"Perhaps we should begin?" prompts the older gentleman with a tolerant smile.

The teens from Kyoto readily agree and move towards their positions in the filming area. Casually, Sho shifts his grip on Kyoko and positions himself along her side as a human shield. Naoko suppresses a slight smirk as he notices the not so subtle maneuvering on the part of his true guest's escort. He resists the urge to shake his head as he realizes that his reputation has obviously preceded him. Ten years ago, the aging playboy would have seen Fuwa's attempt as a clear challenge but the older and wiser man decides that no matter how attractive the young actress Kyoko appears that it is just not worth the hassle for him. There is always easier sport available who are not already involved with an overly attentive male. He allows himself one last appreciative perusal of the teen's attractive figure before shifting into work mode.

With a nod from his cameraman, Tanaka starts the interview with a pleasant greeting and congratulations to Kyoko on her nomination for new-comer. Without missing a beat, Kyoko replies in kind and congratulates the host on his third nomination for best entertainment presenter or host. A genuine smile lights the host's eyes as the actress acknowledges his accomplishment; she is the first one to do so all evening. As was Yashiro's intention, he gave the young actress an edge by providing her with the information about the nomination. The LME manager had faith in Ren's ability to handle the interview without any assistance but the older man wanted to ensure that Kyoko had every advantage in her first interaction with the normally insightful interviewer who rarely pulls punches.

The stroke to the aging playboy's ego does help. Instead of jumping directly into tough questions, Naoka instead asks about her trip to Singapore and how she feels about her first formal recognition for one of her parts. Kyoko grins infectiously as she gushes about how much fun she had with Sho at the various tourist attractions they visited yesterday. She then expands to explain how exciting it is to travel somewhere new. Kyoko then expresses how much she appreciates the support of her fans and the others in the industry who felt her depiction of Mio was worthy of note.

"Your rendition of Hongo Mio was totally different than the one Iisuka Hiroka portrayed," Tanaka states as he smoothly shifts towards the meat of his interview. "How do you think her characterization affected your interpretation of the scarred school girl?"

Kyoko smiles softly and pauses as if collecting her thoughts although her temporary manager had anticipated a question of this type and she already knows how she wishes to answer. The delay conveys to the host and the audience that Kyoko takes the question seriously and is thinking about her reply instead of rushing to blurt out a simple answer.

"I have to be honest and admit that I had not seen the original production before I started acting in Dark Moon. Despite that, it was obvious how dedicated Iisuka-san was and still is to her Hongo Mio. She gifted the original production with a reserved and withdrawn young woman who was overwhelmed with hatred for her fate and family."

Kyoko's voice deepens with obvious affection as she discusses her dark character.

"My Mio lacked the softly shy exterior that pervaded my predecessor's Mio. Instead, my Mio wore her hatred and scarred visage as a weapon against the world and more importantly against her family. She refused to allow her family to truly kill her spirit."

Kyoko's passion for her Dark Moon character grows even further.

"Her spark might have been a vengeful, twisted and possibly even evil force but it was her true spirit none the less. She would not surrender it to anyone. Even in the end, it was her pervading rage that fueled her to reach out to Mizuki and Kazuki. It is not that she wished them to find and secure their own happiness. She just desired to loose her volatile hatred upon the rest of her family in the most spectacular way she could imagine. Granted, once she achieved her goal, she found a peace that she never expected but it was still her malignant spirit that moved her towards that point in the first place."

Strangely moved but confused by the young actress' response to the anti-heroine she played, the older gentleman abandons his intended interview question and instead seeks an elaboration on Kyoko's fascinating perspective on Mio.

"You sound as if you respect Hongo Mio," he prods.

Kyoko tilts her head slightly.

"Well, I am not sure respect is the proper term. As an actress, I can readily admit that I loved playing her. Mio was an emotionally charged and difficult role to embrace at first but once I found my own heart beating within the character, I was able to immerse myself into her spirit. After that, she was a joy to play even if joy was not ever an emotion that she shared with the audience."

"It sounds to me like you enjoyed playing the villain," Naoka responds. "Most young actresses your age attempt to steer clear of playing powerfully evil characters early in their careers. They fear that it they will be relegated to similar roles for the rest of their professional lives. Do you ever fear being seen as only capable of acting dark characters?"

"I hope to have the chance in my acting career to act as a wide variety of characters," Kyoko admits. "But I will strive to love something about every character I play whether antagonist, protagonist or even fleeting support character. As long as I do that, I figure that the audience will be more likely to enjoy my efforts and I will feel satisfaction that I have created the best possible character that I can produce."

"So you want to create the best character no matter what motives or personalities those characters might have?"

"Absolutely," stresses Kyoko. "I am acting so that others will enjoy the productions. When I first started in the industry, someone I respect greatly told me that if you want to succeed in the entertainment industry that you need to love your audience and in turn desire that your audience loves you. He feels that this is the most important part of being an entertainment talent. I show my respect and affection for the audience by giving them the best of my abilities no matter what kind of part I am playing."

Kyoko smiles and nods towards her escort.

"Sho makes music so that others can enjoy it. He shares his soul with the lyrics and the music he creates. Actors and actresses like myself or Tsuruga-san who you just interviewed, we share our souls with the audiences with our expressions, words and bodies."

"So you see yourself as having Mio in your soul?"

Sho snorts and answers for his friend when he recognizes the possible pitfall Naoka is attempting to set. He is not about to allow Kyoko to admit to having the soul of a psychopath on live television.

"Kyoko is the kindest and most giving person I have ever met. It is a testament to her skills as an actress that she is able to nurture the tiny bits of darkness she found in the recesses of her soul in order to be able to built such a solidly evil character like Hongo Mio."

Kyoko blushes and verbally thanks Sho while squeezing his arm to show that she truly means the appreciation for his kind words.

"I figure everyone has a little bit of darkness inside them. I am lucky to have so many different scatterings inside me so that I can more effectively create characters that live and breath in a way that moves the audience. Sometimes, like when I filmed my very first commercial with Kotonami Kanae, I get to dredge forth positive emotions. Friendship. Joy. Innocence. Other times, like with Mio, I need different emotions. Some of them, the anger, the hatred, the malice... they were dark feelings. But not all of them were. Mio had pride lacing her disdain. She had courage to express her disgust and hatred instead of hiding behind a facade. She takes initiative and does not waste her chances."

For a moment, Kyoko pauses as she mentally connects a number of thoughts and experiences in her own personal life with her interpretation of Hongo Mio. Her eyes flash as she notices the parallels within herself. Her chin raises just slightly as she acknowledges to herself at least that she may have more of Mio in her soul than she realized. Her hand clenches against Sho's forearm as she rushes to complete her thought on Mio before her mind spirals onto the new tangent.

"I think bravery and resourcefulness are positive attributes. Don't you?" she asks Tanaka.

"Of course," assures the older gentleman even as he notices his production staff signally that he has run out of time.

Kyoko continues "Well, then shouldn't you also respect or love Mio just a bit because she is brave and resourceful?"

Naoka chuckles and nods his head.

"Hmm, I guess that I never looked at Mio in quite that manner. I just thought she was chillingly scary," the veteran interviewer admits.

Now it is Kyoko's turn to chuckle.

"Well, she was scary but she was also so much more and it was the more that made her so fun to portray."

"We can only hope that you will continue to grace us with such complex characters in the future, Kyoko-san," Naoka states as his producer practically has a fit at the interview running over the designated time.

After an abrupt closure, Tanaka turns to Kyoko with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. His tone of voice practically drowns in his enthusiastic salivation at the thought of picking this young actress' mind in a more in depth interview.

"That was amazing, my dear. Very thought provoking. I must insist that you have to come onto my regular show, Kyoko-san," the host demands.

Startled at his vehement request, Kyoko just nods and promises that she will try if his producer contacts her supervisor at LME. In his excitement, Tanaka shifts to grasp Kyoko's hands; he gushes his thanks even as Sho extracts her from the host's hold. With a reminder that they need to go, the blond ushers Kyoko out of the filming area. They hurry past the next celebrity who is overdue to start her interview. The older actress frowns slightly at the young celebrities that she feels have stolen some of her limelight. Ignoring the harsh looks, Sho urges Kyogo into motion when she would normally stop and offer an apology for holding up the next interview. Once free of the lights and recordings, the couple is then expertly shuffled out of the room by Shoko. The older woman once more informs Kyoko that she did a great job. Kyoko nods and replies her thanks in a distracted manner as she skips back to the train of thoughts she had uncovered just a few moments ago.

The teen actress prods at her new understanding as a slow and confident smile spreads across her lips.

After Shoko escorts the strangely silent celebrities to their assigned table in the banquet hall, Sho pulls out Kyoko's chair. When Kyoko slides into the proffered seat, the musician leans forward slightly and whispers into his friend's ear.

"What are you thinking about?" he questions with extreme curiosity. He recognizes the light in Kyoko's eyes as an indication of something new and exciting in her thoughts.

"I want to be like Mio," she states firmly with no explanation as to how or why.

Sho shudders a moment at the intensity in his friend's soft voice.

"I hope that doesn't mean you want to stab me or something," he attempts to tease quietly so that none of the others at the table will hear. The singer slips into his own seat and shifts the chair slightly nearer to his actress companion.

Kyoko shakes her head and leans closer to the handsome blond. Without a thought about the propriety of invading his personal space in public, Kyoko leans her lips towards her date's ear. An impish grin lights her face.

"No... I think kicking you on the shin was the extent of my fulfill-able violent desires. What I mean is that I want to be brave. I want to take something that started out from a bad situation with an even worse motive and make it something wonderful. Mio moved on to find peace after using her hatred and malice as a starting point for her revenge on her awful family members. She ended up helping her cousin to reach something wonderful. It released her. Good things can come from bad. I just have to be brave enough to face it."

Sho frowns slightly in confusion. He doesn't really understand but he knows that whatever Kyoko has decided is going to be a positive thing. He can see a spark of excitement and life in her eyes that was not there just a few hours ago.

"You are always brave," Sho mutters in reply since he does not understand anything else about her cryptic statement.

Kyoko resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"You are the second person to tell me that today," she whispers in return. She then chuckles and shakes her head slightly. "I must really be a better actress than I think if you both think the same thing."

A frown line appears across Sho's forehead which only makes Kyoko giggle. Her finger rises and smooths the line.

"Don't worry, Sho-chan," she softly orders.

"Perhaps the laws of physics are just out of line again," the actress wonders quietly as she contemplating dropping one of her forks to test once more. Instead of the silly experiment, the actress instead vows silently that if both Sho and Ren think she is brave then maybe she can stand a chance of actually finding the spark of courage hidden in her heart so that she can move forward properly. She is ready to be brave; she is ready to forgive. As the first speaker of the evening steps to the podium on the raised stage at the front of the ballroom, Kyoko raises her head with a determined glint in her eye. She has once more found her resolve and direction.

Like a touchstone, Kyoko's hand slips to the side until her pinky finger brushes against Sho's longer tapered one. Her delicate finger gently hooks her friend's pinky in silent promise. At the unexpected touch, Fuwa tenses slightly as memory floods the musician's thought with images of childhood promises and secrets sealed between the two friends with a similar motion. It feels strange to Sho to have Kyoko's finger seem so much smaller than his own. As children, their innocent pinky promises had been sworn with equally innocent and sized hands. A mild ache tightens in the singers throat and he swallows to clear it. Their hands have grown apart in size and purpose but Fuwa desperately hopes that they will remain tied with the invisible bonds that they have shared. Although he is unsure what Kyoko's newest silent promise is, he fervently wishes that she will allow him to be a part of it. He crooks his finger slightly until their silent vows are sealed.

He vows to not be a fool; she vows to not be a coward.

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to leave a quick note for readers and writers alike. Haruno Asahi has created a SkipBeat! fanfiction forum for folks to find and create SkipBeat! challenges. These are great tools for forcing ones creative skills to work in new ways and also can be a lot of fun to read. If you are searching for direction or a kernel of an idea for a tale or if you have an idea for something that might be enjoyable to write, stop by the forum. Challenges can be really fun. I really hope that folks will take advantage of this great forum idea. I know that I love the chance to spark new ideas for the creative process. "Thank you" if you take the time to add your own suggestions or input - Me**


	109. From the Shadows

**From the Shadows**

In the small room located off the back of the large ballroom where the awards program is being recorded, Hizuri Kuu tugs at the sleeve of his tailor fit designer suit before ruffling his fingers through his hair. After his fingers finish disheveling his previously perfect hair, the veteran actor shifts his interest to his uncomfortable bow tie. He fidgets with the constricting accessory until it is slightly askew.

"What are you nervous about?" gently scolds his wife as she moves forward and slaps gently at the anxious man's hands.

Kuu obediently lowers his hands from the offending bow tie and offers his gorgeous wife a contrite smile. It is a teasing smile that she knows does not really contain any real remorse. The model's lips press together slightly as she resists the urge to smile in kind.

Deftly, Juli sets her handsome husband's appearance to its previously proper condition. First, she unties then expertly re-ties the dark green bow at his neck. Her elegant fingers then shift gently through his sandy colored hair as she smooths away the haphazard furrows his broad fingers caused. Once finished with Kuu's hair, Juli trails her hands across her lover's broad shoulders and down his arms. Her movements addresses any wrinkles in his suit jacket and provides Kuu with the comfort of her touch.

The poised model clucks her tongue as she administers the repairs to the actor's appearance.

"Why are you so nervous?" she nudges. "You are not the one up for the awards."

The hope that Kuu has buried deeply so long ago seeps into his eyes in answer to his wife's prodding. He misses his son so very much and feels at fault for Kuon's need to distance himself with the largest ocean on the planet just to escape his father's shadow. It is a pain that Kuu hides daily under his skin and behind carefully guarded eyes. Juli's calm, professional expression softens in response to her husband's obvious nonverbal reply. Her hands twitch with the desire to pull Kuu into her arms but the feminine celebrity knows better than to bury herself against his body before he has an important live appearance. She would not want to rumple his clothes or leave her make-up on them. Instead of the embrace, Juli offers Kuu her own wishful smile.

"Hopefully, it will serve as a kick in his pants," she whispers as she fights the desire to allow tears to form in her eyes. Like her husband, the model actress wishes for nothing more than she hopes that her son will return to her soon. Juli lowers her voice even further and leans forward until she is almost touching Kuu.

"I doubt he will be coming back to the U.S. any time soon but it would be divine to have Kuon back in the land of the living," she murmurs. "Alive and available for us to contact whenever we want would mean the world to me."

In reply, Kuu leans just a hair closer and brushes a feathered kiss on the tip of his wife's nose. Before the veteran actor can be tempted to throw caution to the wind and follow through on his sudden desire to thoroughly kiss his wife, Kuu's pants pocket vibrates and a royal trumpet ringtone announces itself. The quiet moment of shared family sorry breaks.

"I thought you turned that off," scolds Juli as Kuu extracts his cell phone and answers the call.

"Hey, Boss," he greets with a naughty wink at his wife. "Shouldn't you be watching the television? I should be called out anytime now."

Kuu falls silent for a moment as darkness clouds his expression. His lips compress and his eyes narrow. Juli's body tenses as she watches the actor respond to the call. Silently, she wishes she could hear president Takarada's side of the conversation. Her husband's nonverbal reactions are scaring her. Kuu sharply nods a couple times and verbally agrees twice.

"Any relation to Cam?" the actor prods gruffly then grunts at Lory's reply.

"I might not be able to out maneuver nepotism," the actor cautions.

As he listen's to president Takarada's answer, a bit of an evil smirk settles on Kuu's face as he assures his long time friend that he will do his best. Kuu ends the call and this time makes sure to turn off the electronic device. He notices his wife waiting a bit impatiently for an explanation.

"Are you still friendly with that Edie lady at Orion?" the actor asks his wife.

"You mean Ezzie?"

Kuu nods.

"She still have loose lip syndrome?" he inquires.

"Of course," Juli replies with a curious lift of her eyebrow at the thought of why her husband could need contact with Orion Representatives' accounting department queen of gossip. Normally Kuu cannot stand even the thought of the bookkeeper who is the older sister of one of Juli's best friends.

"Good. Come up with a reason to call her and make sure to mention that I am having a lousy trip and that I am disgusted with the obvious loss of morals that has cropped up in the industry since I left Japan last time. Tell her that I was disgusted to learn that my esteemed friend had to take over management of a troubled but extremely talented actor whose gifts might have been lost to the world because of professional misconduct and even dangerous to life-threatening behavior by the talent's manager. Make sure to mention that I would have expected so much more from Cameron Williams' son since his father has such an impeccable reputation for talent management in America."

Juli frowns. Cameron Williams is the owner of the second largest talent management agencies in Southern California. Orion is slightly larger but has been around since films were introducing newfangled colored pictures to theaters. The two companies share a relationship similar to LME and Akatoki only without the eccentric cos-play on the part of one of the company presidents.

"Are you sure you want me to say that?" Juli confirms with concern. "You realize it will be all over Orion within a couple days."

"I'm counting on it," Kuu responds. Orion is the largest representation firms in Southern California and having them buzzing with concern about William's possible professional misconduct in Japan will help squelch any chance of the agency hiring the unscrupulous scum upon his return to the states.

"Kuu, this is serious," his wife counsels. "Why would you want to get involved in something like this?"

"Because it is far safer than me hunting the bastard down when he is expelled from Japan and choking the life out of him," responds the actor with a sharpness in his voice that Juli knows means business. Although there would be serious personal satisfaction gained from destroying the man just as thoughtlessly as he attempted to destroy Kyoko and Koga, Kuu has no desire to find himself on the wrong side of the law.

"Kuu…" Juli gasps in horror as she reads the protective desire to destroy the man in her husband's expressive face.

"He's the one the Boss says is responsible for drugging our second son and Koga Hiromune," Kuu states simply.

Juli's eyes instantly narrow, and quite possibly, an even more vicious expression settles on the beautiful model's face.

"I will be happy to oblige you and Lory," Juli intones as she flips open her phone. Her sharp mind immediately begins to churn as thoughts bounce around her mind leaving scattered plans in their wake.

"Has Lory secured a private investigator to follow the Pond Scum when he returns home?"

Kuu affirms her statement and Juli nods in acknowledgement. She takes a moment as she scrolls down her contact list. Her expression becomes more sharp as she finds the number she wanted. Without a word to Kuu, she starts to text someone. Now it is Kuu's turn to question her actions. It is much too early in the morning to be contacting someone in California for anything short of an emergency. Although taking care of his second son would qualify in his book, he doubts whoever Juli is contacting would agree. He shifts slightly so that he can read her message from over her shoulder.

"I am contacting Brent," Juli explains as she taps on the tiny keys at a fairly fast pace. "Your manager golfs with Cam regularly. He might be able to casually churn the waters with the Dead Man's family and make them a little less likely to offer support."

Kuu watches as his wife composes her text. She then follows it with a second text to Kuu's manager explaining that he will need to start reviewing all the representative companies for stars working in productions with her husband because he will not be working with anyone who is represented by any company that hires the soon to be deported manager.

"Brent is going to have a cow over that one, Luv. It's not very professional."

Juli lifts her face from the small screen and glances over her shoulder to glare at her husband.

"You have been the epitome of a perfect professional for longer than Brent has been shaving. You earned some leeway. And this is for your son... For both your sons," the model emphatically adds before her voice shifts to a demanding order. "So buck up, Kuu, and prepare to embrace your inner diva."

Left with no other choice in the matter, Kuu bows his head and whispers "yes, ma'am."

* * *

"There are moments in time when we are rendered speechless... frozen in awe," the host on the television expresses as the awards program returns from commercial break. Koga sets his now empty coffee mug on the low-slung table and leans forward in anticipation. The young actor has been waiting all evening for the announcement of the best new talent award. Strangely enough, this award is normally one of the first non-technical awards that is announced but for the last half hour the ATAs have covered all but the three awards where the nominees for Dark Moon are anticipated to snag the honors. Even the award for best actress was presented right before the last break.

"As professionals in a field saturated with talent and hard earned skills, we often become jaded or perhaps just habituated to all the impressive entertainment related skills we see every day. Despite the fuzzy insulation on our brains, there are times when someone new will break through the haze. When that happens, we cannot help but take notice. The first time I experienced this phenomena was in college when I first saw Hozu Shuuhei on the screen."

"Ah, Shuuhei-kun..." murmurs Sato from her seat beside Koga. She sighs a bit like a teenager and grins as the strange look she receives from her new charge.

"What? You think I am too old to appreciate a handsome celebrity?" she counters with a mock expression of annoyance.

Hiromune continues to look at her skeptically.

"Oh, just watch the program," the older woman huffs with a flick of her wrist to wave away the green-eyed young man.

Iku notices Koga's slightly tense reaction when she moves suddenly and the manager instantly regrets the fast action. In an attempt not to draw attention to the young man's slight withdraw, Sato says nothing when Koga shifts around until he is closer to the arm rest of the comfortable couch. To a casual observer, the move would have just seemed like the actor sought to change position but the older woman knows better. Her new charge moved to help ensure a safe distance for himself. Iku's heart aches as she realizes that it is not just the physical distance Hiro seeks. Although a sturdy woman, the manager is quite petite compared to the well built young celebrity who equates physical distance with emotional safety. She is not a threat to him physically but Koga has spent so much time protecting himself that he barely knows how to allow anyone truly close. In fact, he has only done it once in years and he regrets the action more and more each day. It is a strangling guilt that shadows all his thoughts.

In silence, the manager and her charge watch as none other than the previous Hozu Shuuhei, now known internationally by his real name, Hizuri Kuu, joins the presenter on the stage. Thunderous clapping erupts at his appearance and it take a few moments for the crowd to settle enough for the host to greet the acting icon properly. While the two men on the screen banter, Iku attempts to encourage the atmosphere to return to its previous comfort level.

"When I was younger, I had dreamed of managing Shuuhei's career," she admitted. "Unfortunately, he died and Hizuri-san moved to America before I had a chance to fulfill that dream. I was still working as an administrative assistant for the acting department manager at that point."

"Everyone want to be associated with the top guy," replies Koga coolly without even looking at his new manager.

"Hmm, Shuuhei might have been at the top of the pile at that point but that isn't why I hoped to manage him. He has a spark of life and a pride in his work that I have very rarely seen. That, more than his status, had me wishing to navigate his travels through the industry."

Koga does not reply to her explanation. Silence rules once more as Hizuri Kuu and the award host welcome the winner of the new talent award onto the stage.

"She is beautiful," Sato observes as she once more tries to reestablish communication.

"I guess," Koga replies as he watches Kyoko bow formally to the presenters before accepting her tall, thin, triangular award.

The older woman frowns and glances from the television to her companion. She was not expecting him to down-play the appearance of the obviously pretty young woman on the stage. Despite his attention on the television and Kyoko's modestly stammered thanks for the recognition, Koga notices his manager's confusion.

"She is pretty," he affirms as he watches the golden-eyed talent bow once more to the audience before leaving the stage with her award clasped tightly to her chest and with tears of happiness spilling onto her cheeks. "But there is so much more to her than that."

No longer interested in the program since Kyoko has received her award, Koga shifts slightly so that his green eyes meet the dark gaze of his new manager.

"Kyoko has so much talent in her tiny body that I am surprised it doesn't leak from her pores and flake off when the wind blows. She can suck me into a scene and I feel truly transformed. It's magical. And even more impressive than her acting ability is the magic she seems to carry in her every day soul though. She is like a breath of fresh air for someone who has been stuck inside a stale trash dumpster for years. She is this fiery ball of energy and honest joy that you can't help but succumb to. She gathers you into her warm regard and you are helpless to escape. Not that you would ever want to."

Koga sighs and pain slashes through his eyes before he suppresses the expression.

"I can only hope that someday she will allow me to act with her once again. I know that we will never be friends again but I can still hope that she will allow me the privilege of sharing a set with her some day. It will not make it right again but it will at least make it a little better."

With a shaking hand, Koga reaches for the remote. He snaps off the television.

"I think I am ready to do back to the clinic now," he admits before standing and taking his mug to the corner kitchen where he rinses out his new silly pirate mug.

It only takes a few minutes for the duo to tidy Hiro's new home. As the actor turns off the light and joins his manager at the door, he nervously clears his throat.

"Thank you again, Sato-san," he murmurs nervously.

"You are very welcome, Koga-kun," the older woman replies with an honest smile that impresses the actor with her sincerity. He is momentarily torn by his desire to keep himself insulated from the potential harm that accepting this older woman's kindness could do versus the small, hidden desire he still harbors to be accepted and loved. Unable to decide what to do, the actor remains silent.

When the silent LME employees enter the empty elevator to return to the parking section, Koga finally offers his own olive branch towards their relationship.

"I liked Hizuri Kuu's second Hollywood movie," the young man admits.

Sato chuckles.

"Somehow that does not surprise me," his companion replies as she thinks about the silly adventure comedy where the two heroes fought a wide variety of villains including some unscrupulous pirates.

"Have you ever had kendo or fencing lessons?" she inquires as her mind slides quickly into planning mode.

Koga shakes his head.

"We'll work on that," Sato replies with a knowing grin. "After all, no self-respecting swashbuckler can fumble with their sword, now can they?"

Mentally, Iku does back flips as she notices the fleetingly cautious hope that shifts through her expressive talent's eyes at the mention of swords and adventure. She makes a mental note to make the comment a reality as she hopes that it will help establish more trust with her new charge. She figures every little bit helps.

* * *

"Sir, aren't you going to watch Tsuruga-san receive his award?" questions President Takarada's aide as the older man man wanders from the couch and towards his large desk. Like a proud parent, the LME president had hung breathlessly awaiting to see the response of his original LoveMe girl as she received her first formal recognition as a new celebrity. Lory had been utterly charmed and tickled by Kyoko's expected response to her award. Although her winning of the award had not been a surprise for the powerful entertainment mogul since he had been an integral part of securing Kuu's participation in the awards ceremony, President Takarada had been quite excited about her appearance. His aide cannot understand why his beloved employer would not want to also see Tsuruga receive his award too. After all, the aide knows that the president loves his number one actor with a fierceness that is normally reserved for family.

Instead of answering, Lory pulls his reading glasses from their case and slips them onto his face. He shuffles some papers around the top of his desk until he finds the two files he wants. The eccentric older man glances quickly at the television screen before returning his attention to the files. Lory carries the papers back to the couch and spreads the contained information on his large coffee table.

"I thought this was the moment you were waiting for," the normally quiet aide comments perplexedly. "After years of hard work, Tsuruga-san is about to be acknowledged as an equal to his father. Perhaps it will be enough for the wayward young man to return to his original self."

Lory glances towards the television where the ATA host and Hizuri Kuu are bantering about the iconic portrayal of his Katzuki before they invite the younger actor forward to receive his much deserved award.

"This award doesn't mean Kuon has reached his goal," Lory states firmly. "No matter what the young fool or his father believe, one cannot surpass the other. They are entirely different actors and more importantly, entirely different men."

"If he only uses his father as the bar to measure his worth, he will never reach his goal. He will never be his own man. I did not bring Kuon to Japan to surpass his father as an actor," explains president Takarada. "I brought him here so that he could find himself. He needed a chance to find the Hizuri Kuon that he wanted to be and not the one he felt trapped inside. By becoming Tsuruga Ren, he did that. He created the person he wanted to be and worked hard to become that person."

"But what about your concerns when he slipped and acted as the delinquent he was in America?" his aide questions.

Lory sighs. He drops the papers he is reading back onto the table and removes his glasses. He carefully places them on the top of the pile of notes.

"He is still running away," Lory states in a tired voice. "Kuon and Tsuruga-kun are the same person. They are not two different personalities or two different people. They are the same person. The teen who went by Kuon was impulsive, quick to anger, and entirely too emotional. He created Tsuruga-san who is none of those things. Problem is that he is still the same person. He has played at being calm, accepting and uninvolved. Problem was, he was just acting. Slowly and with some other help, he has been looking at his flaws and attempting to address them but he is not near done yet."

Lory nods towards the screen where Ren is humbly thanking everyone for their support.

"Ren is Kuon. Kuon is Ren. No matter what the name, the man needs to learn to accept himself. A person can always work to improve ones self. I try to learn new things whenever I can. I open myself to new experiences. Unfortunately, my number one actor does not. He fights tooth and nail for each one. He is a coward of the highest magnitude."

Lory sighs once more before a soft smile emerges as he hears the tall celebrity offer a special acknowledgement to his co-star, Kyoko who helped inspire not only him but the entire cast to reach for a higher standard in their own portrayals.

"Tsuruga Ren has grown more with the help of Mogami-kun than through any other influence in his life. I think she will ultimately be the one who convinces him to stop hiding and embrace himself fully, flaws and all. Once he does that, then he will have his place in the world that is his own and he will not be a shadow of someone else. Not his father, not Tsuruga Ren or even the adolescent Kuon. He will have his place as the man he is meant to be."

Lory glances one last time at the television where Ren is thanking Director Ogata for allowing him to be part Dark Moon.

"That will be the point when he will have achieved his true mission here in Japan. That is when I will be truly proud of the talented young man."

* * *

Jeremy Williams disconnects his telephone from the call to purchase tickets for the flight back to the United States. He glances at the small television in his hotel room which he had turned on as background noise. After a number of frustrating days in the less than luxurious hotel room, the previous talent manager feels utterly stir-crazy. He had hoped that the noise would help him from screaming in helpless rage. Every avenue to remain in the country that he has sought over the past couple days has been fruitless and the unscrupulous man is finally conceding the battle. He is now prepared to return home with his proverbial tail between his legs.

The overly-ambitious American flings himself onto the slightly lumpy mattress and stares at the television for a moment. The explicative that rushes from his mouth as he sees Dark Moon awarded the best drama by the Asian Television Awards judges is both loud and viciously cutting. As he stares at Hiroaki Ogata accept the award on behalf of the entire cast and technical crew, the blond man feels his blood pressure begin to pound in his temples. He shakes with the uncontrolled chemicals that his rage releases into his body.

"God I hate that bitch," the agitated man cusses as he drops all the blame for his current situation at the feet of the slutty siren who he believes lured his talent's eye and loyalty. "This is her bloody fault," he fumes as he snaps off the television and closes his eyes and imagines all the horrible things he would like to do to the woman he believes was the root of all his ruined plans. With his skewed view of societal mores, the hateful man never realizes the damage he has already caused not only for the man he was supposed to be supporting but also to the young woman he now blames for his fall from grace. All he can see is how his best laid plans were somehow thwarted by the golden eyes actress who played Mio.

* * *

**A/N: You know, I kind of love the image of Kuu embracing his Inner Diva; it tickles my funny bone. Oh and Lory really does love Ren in his own way, huh? - me**


	110. Courage

**Courage**

A knock issues from the den door, and Lory calls permission for the interloper to enter. His aide steps into the room holding a rather large file folder filled with a variety of papers.

"I just received a text from Sawara-san that Mogami-san will be here soon," the calmly efficient young man expresses. "Fuwa-san's manager contacted him as soon as they completed with customs. He requested that the Akatoki representatives bring your LoveMe number one directly here for the discussion that Mogami-san requested."

"Good," replies Lory as he begins to clear his desk of the work he was reviewing. Once all the papers are in their respective files and stored in his desk's filing drawer, the president turns his attention to his aide. He makes a final request that his trusted assistant ensure that his granddaughter does not interrupt his conversation with Mogami-kun. The normally indulgent grandfather knows that his granddaughter cannot resist a chance to see and play with her adopted big sister but he does not want the young girl included in the impending stressful conversation.

His aide nods silently in agreement.

In turn, Lory nods towards the thick file in his aide's hands.

"Is that the information collected on Williams?"

"Yes, sir," his aide replies as he opens it and spreads the papers onto the large table. During the past week, a number of trusted private investigators have been following up every possible avenue of information on the unscrupulous individual discovered to be ultimately responsible for the situation between Hiromune and Kyoko. The aide places the sizable collection of notes, pictures, and interview statements in manageable piles.

President Takarada rounds his desk and takes a seat at the dark wood table and sifts through the paperwork. He clucks his tongue when he sees the lead private detective's notes on the source where the drugs were purchased by the immoral manager. The detective had even gone so far as to purchase some of the same drugs in order to have a lab test the chemical composition on the drugs. Intrigued, Lory reads that the laboratory determined that the mind altering substances contained the exact same chemical signature that the ones found in Mogami and Koga which provides further proof on the source of the illegal substances used to drug the two celebrities.

Lory flips through more notes which the local police department would find very interesting. The executive pulls the information sheet that contains the list of places where the drug distributor produces and then sells his wares.

"No matter what Mogami-kun decides, we should provide this information to the proper authorities," the older man states as he hands the sheet to his aide. Lory might not be able to undo what has happened to his original LoveMe girl but he can hopefully provide the police with observations that will help avoid those same drugs being used on someone else in a similar situation.

His aide takes the sheet as his employer pulls free the confirmation notes about Williams' tickets to the states.

"He is leaving tomorrow so if Mogami-kun wishes to press charges, we will need to move immediately," president Takarada comments as he shifts aside the travel plan information.

The older man's aide tightens his grip on the sheet he is to give to the police.

"Sir?" the stoic young man intones with a bit of unease evident in his normally flat voice.

The inflection immediately draws Lory's attention. His aide has always prided himself on his ability to remain detached and unemotionally professional. Takarada meets the darker skinned man's gaze and encourages him to continue.

"Sir, I was wondering if you might take a suggestion," he hesitantly starts. "I doubt the little miss is going to want to press charges. She will not want the possible scandal to damage her characters or her standing as an actress."

Lory nods. He agrees. Given what they had learned from Director Ogata when the cast and crew returned after the location shoot in Kurisawai, he believes that the young actress will respond just as his aide predicts.

"So, given that the criminal is not going to receive his deserved criminal punishment, I wanted to suggest some cosmic justice," the aide offers.

"What do you propose?" Lory inquires as he motions for his aide to take a seat at the table with him.

The younger man slides into the chair and pulls the papers with the information about Jeremy Williams' travel plans and the drug supplier.

"I would suggest that we ensure that Williams receives some of the same drugs that he forced onto his charge and the little miss. We could then manipulate him onto a flight to Bhutan."

The aide pulls another sheet from the file. There is a flight to the small country of Bhutan leaving the airport around the same time as the manager's flight to California. The aide explains that the flight has a short layover in New Delhi before continuing to its final destination. He suggests that the person escort the drugged Williams onto the flight, pick-pocket his passport, then exit the flight in India for a later return.

"Why Bhutan?" Lory inquires.

"The US does not have an embassy in the country."

Once again, Takarada nods in understanding.

"So, in essence, you are suggesting that we nobble Williams, shuttle him away from safety and leave him stranded and vulnerable in one of the few countries in the world that does not have relations with the US government?"

"It would almost be poetic justice," the aide seriously states as a hint of emotion slips into the normal void of his voice. "He left Mogami-san mentally incapacitated before manipulating her into a dangerous situation that led to her being scarred by something that should never happen to any young woman and especially not to someone as innocent as the little miss. He will be scared, lost and confused just like she was. He will need to scramble to make his life right again just like she is. It would be traumatic; it would be fitting."

The aide falls silent as he watches his employer for permission to move ahead with his vengeful plan. For a few moments, Lory considers the suggestion.

"Although you are correct that it would be a fitting punishment and almost just, I can't agree to it," the president finally states calmly.

The flash of confusion in his aide's expression prompts the older man to explain his position. Although the president likes the idea of providing the fitting justice outlines by his companion, he can't condone the illegal activities. The facade his aide carries cracks and he snorts in disgust.

"Why not?" he questions petulantly and Lory is reminded once more of how stubborn and emotional both his son and Koiki's best friend could be when they were children. A sigh of regret escapes from the president when the aide accuses him of not caring enough about Mogami-san.

"It is precisely because I love each of my LME children that I will not allow it," Lory states emphatically. "What you propose has the potential to cause damage to many more of those that I love as well as LME as a company."

"But you and Akatoki already blackballed him in the domestic industry so that no one would hire him and I know that both of you plus Hizuri Kuu are working to thwart his re-establishment in the US. How is this any different?" the confused aide questions.

"The difference is that what you propose is a criminal action with possible international complication. Our current plan involves just words whispered behind closed doors."

"The difference is criminal versus civil," continues Lory. "The risk is too great for whoever acts as the agent of the vengeance in your suggestion. The actions we have taken have all been verbal. I made sure that nothing we shared with the other companies was presented in writing. This means at worst, Williams could accuse us of slander. He can't even sue us for libel. With slander, he has to prove what we said was false which is pretty near impossible with the information that we have gathered."

"On top of that," Lory adds. "Even if we could somehow be found at fault, it is a civil issue. We would pay a fine and possibly fall under some business oversight jurisdiction for a few years. We all can live with that happening. I don't want anyone going to jail or even facing extradition to another country for punishment because of actions against the man."

"I would be willing to take the risk. Enough people care about the little miss that there are many others who would volunteer too," the aide proposes.

"I realize this, but I care about all of you too much to allow any of you to take the chance."

"But…"

"I forbid it," President Takarada states with a finality that will allow for no further argument. His assistant just nods in acquiescence even if he does not necessarily agree with the degree. In silence, the companions finish sorting and reviewing the information until the mansion door bell rings.

Deftly, Lory returns all the information to the over-stuffed file while his aide answers the door summons. The eccentric older man locks the gathered evidence in his den safe in time to hear his granddaughter squealing her greeting to his guest. He can't help but smile affectionately as Maria resists parting with Kyoko but the teen and his aide finally convince her to wait for the meeting to be completed so that they can have a proper visit.

Kyoko enters the hard wood-trimmed den and formally greets the president. The older man takes the time required for him to reach the door and shut it in order to silently assess his young talent's physical appearance. Although the teen appears tired and a bit pale, she does not react poorly to his physical presence which is an improvement. When Kyoko offers the president a smile, he feels her sincerity even if the smile lacks the joy he has come to expect her to share in her warm expression.

Kyoko takes the offered seat on the dark couch and answers the president's light questions about her trip and the awards. With a chuckle at her impending understatement, she explains that it was certainly not boring. The actress admits that she does not enjoy flying but that she can handle it as long as she has a distraction or two.

"Well, I am sure that traveling with Fuwa-san provided you with at least a couple distractions," Lory states amicably as he imagines the potential spats and fireworks that could have erupted on the flight between the two childhood friends.

When the president asks if she had a chance to see any sights while in Singapore, Kyoko does not answer. Instead, she smiles wanly at the older gentleman.

"I appreciate your wanting to ensure I am comfortable before our discussion but I think the longer that we wait while discussing my trip, the more anxious I am going to become," she admits.

"If that is the case, then why don't we proceed with the real reason you are here," Lory accepts easily and with a certain amount of pride that his original LoveMe girl is now facing her issues. "I take it you have made a decision about how you wish to deal with the incident?"

Kyoko nods once.

"But first, I was wondering how Hiromune is doing. I know that he was staying at the clinic and he didn't look very good when I saw him there. Is he feeling any better?"

Lory fights to control the pride he feels at Kyoko's compassionate inquiry. He succeeds in suppressing his desire to gush his pleasure with her and instead explains that his newest talent is doing significantly better. He shares that Koga is make a number of strides physically and that he is starting to regain strength and desire for life again. The president tells Mogami-kun about Koga-san's guest appearance last night on a teen focused drama. He adds that the actor's manager feels that he is ready to start slowly returning to his commitments.

"I have not agreed to it yet. I wanted your input," the president states evenly. "I need to know if you wish to pursue prosecution for the assault, Mogami-kun?"

"No, Takarada-san," Kyoko replies quietly yet with conviction. "I think… that is, I believe that Hiro was a victim too and it doesn't seem fair to purposefully hurt him just because I was hurt."

Lory is pleased by the young woman's insight. He encourages her to continue when he notices she seems to have something important to ask.

"Do you know who drugged us?" the teen asks.

The president had expected this question and he is glad that he can honestly answer with who he feels is at fault.

"We believe it was his manager and we have collected evidence to support this belief."

Kyoko nods in acceptance. She trusts the president and if he believes that Koga's manager was the one to do it, she will accept it as fact. This knowledge does not change her plans though.

"Do you have any idea why he did it?" Kyoko asks softly with just a hint of distress in her voice.

"We are not positive but it is speculated that Williams did not like the influence that you were having on his charge's life."

Confusion surfaces on Kyoko's face and Lory offers the teen an affectionate smile as he expresses how she is such a strong catalyst for moving folks in the right direction in their lives. He sites the assistance she has provided Maria, Kotonami-kun, and Tsuruga-san as just a couple examples of the lives she has touched.

The president's words make Kyoko feel embarrassed but she does not interrupt him with denials. The past couple days have forced the teen to look at not only her weaknesses but also her strengths. She quietly accepts the praise and squashes her unhealthy desire to deny having worth to others.

"We believe that his manager feared you helping Koga-san in slipping from under Williams' control. You were encouraging him to make himself a better person… a better actor and a better man. Koga does not have a very good history with women and so we believe Williams was attempting to force his charge into seeing you as nothing more than a sexual liaison instead of a positive influence."

Kyoko lightly bites her lower lip as she considers this information. She finally lifts her head and Lory cannot help but notice the stubborn tilt to her chin and light in her eyes.

"So I guess the best way to handle this would be to try to be a good influence in Hiro's life, huh?" the teen proposes.

Lory chuckles.

"Well, that is one form of revenge that none of us have considered," the older man admits.

Kyoko smiles in return.

"Well, I have already decided that I want to fulfill my commitments to Innocent Whispers and Renegade Travel. I can and will be a professional about it and I think Hiro needs to fulfill his obligations also."

"Are you sure, Mogami-kun?" Lory questions with soft concern leaking into his tone.

The young actress nods and smiles.

"It will be fine," she assures the president bravely. In fact, a bit of a spark of amusement enters her eyes and her lip curls into an almost teasing smile. "I mean, it can't be worse than acting beside Sho in the height of my desire to grind him into the dust under my boot. The Prisoner PV turned out okay. I was able to immerse myself in my character and it helped me to forget I was even acting with Sho. I think, and Sho agrees. We talked about it yesterday after the Hizuris left for Korea. What do you think?"

"I think you can play any part and throw yourself completely into character enough to face anyone, Mogami-kun. I have faith in you," Lory states proudly.

Kyoko beams with happiness as she promises to act her parts to the best of her ability. President Takarada assures her that he knows that she will. The older man then asks if she has any other concerns to discuss. Once more, Kyoko nods. A hopeful expression steals onto her face.

"I would kind of like... umm... that is... do you think it would be possible to see Hiro before we show up for our meeting at tomorrow with Renegade?" the teen hesitantly asks.

Lory's answer is simple yet fills the actress with a myriad of emotion.

"Of course," the president promises and as Lory has said before, his promises are worth something.


	111. Void

**Void**

The flickering lights from the ancient consol television sheds just enough illumination on the shadow shrouded Kotonami living room so that Kanae can see the snoozing bodies of her younger family members as well as the face of her quietly lounging guest. The darkened room helps to hide the worn upholstery on the sagging couch and abused easy chairs. In this light, Moko can almost feel unashamed of her family's domicile.

Somewhere in the back of the house, Kanae can hear one of her older siblings moving around but it a quiet sound and unlikely to distract anyone in the living room.

"You know, you didn't need to do this today," Kanae quietly intones as she lowers herself to the floor so that she can sit beside Hidehito who is leaning against the front of the couch with his legs stretched towards the television. Even with the poor light, Moko can see the content expression on her guest's face as he shifts his attention from the second movie he rented for everyone to watch to the young woman kneeling on the floor beside him. Absently, Kijima's left hand caresses the thick hair on the head of Kanae's niece who has fallen asleep with his thigh as her pillow. For a fleeting moment, LoveMe number two imagines what a great father her companion will make. She immediately crushes the thought.

"It was fun," the relaxed actor replies with an open smile and a twinkle in his eyes.

Kanae huffs slightly.

"I appreciated your help with the laundry," the actress admits as she too positions herself against the couch. The young woman pulls one of her legs up until she can rest her elbow on it. The crooked arm in turn supports her head as she stares at her guest instead of the approaching climactic finish of the movie.

"You didn't need to treat everyone to supper though," Kanae scolds gently as her free hand sweeps the room to indicate the mountain of strewn containers of mostly devoured Chinese take-out. There are even more emptied boxes of food than there are sleeping children in the room.

Her guest chuckles and continues to pat the head on his leg. His unoccupied hand smoothly catches Kanae's free one. Hidehito twines his long fingers with Kanae's smaller ones before shifting their hands to rest comfortably on his other leg.

"I wanted to share the meal with your family," the actor explains happily.

The younger woman sighs. Both celebrities had been exhausted when they arrived in Japan from their trip to Singapore. Despite catching naps on the flight, the travel is wreaking havoc on their bodies. Kanae had wanted nothing more than to go home to her apartment and sleep. Unfortunately, she saw it as her responsibility to complete her family chore instead. Her handsome escort had gamely offered to help once more.

"I'm sure you could have found something better to do then hang out with me in this circus."

"You know, Beautiful, despite your incredible memory and undeniable talents, you really are every bit as clueless as your best friend," Kijima teases.

Kanae frowns. She does not mind being compared to Kyoko for acting talent but she is not sure she wants to be linked with her strange inability to see what is right in front of her. Annoyed, the teen stiffens and moves to pull her hand from her companion's grasp. Hidehito does not allow her to escape. Instead, he turns towards her. The sharp disappointment on his lips replaces his previously contented smile.

"Yes, I could have gone home this afternoon," the actor concedes as he shifts slightly to make full eye contact with the younger actress. "But why would I have wanted to go to my apartment?"

Kanae sputters that he has a lovely apartment. She extols what she sees as the virtues of his comfortable and well appointed home. The actress admits that she can't wait until she can afford a nicer place to live.

"That's just stuff, Kanae," Kijima sighs.

"But it's quiet and safe and clean and comfortable and," she lists.

"And empty," Kijima interrupts so he can add to the list the one all important draw that her family's home has that neither of their apartments can boast. "That is something that both your apartment and mine have in common. They are both empty. They are not homes."

"This," Hidehito proclaims as he swings his hand to indicate the cluttered, dimly lit, child filled room. "Is a home," he finishes.

Moko huffs and stands. She begins to pace through the room. To give herself something on which to focus, the actress begins to clean up the trash from the feast her visiting playboy provided. The young woman stomps as she moves around the room cleaning and the twins on the couch behind Kijima shift in their sleep. One mumbles something about puppy piles before settling back to rest. The other one rolls over and his hand seeks something to sooth him back to sleep. Small fingers encounter the back of Kijima's soft and silky shirt. The tiny fingers twist the material into the child's firm grip. Feeling safe and content, the twin sighs and falls back to sleep.

"You may not realize it but I am intensely jealous of you, Kanae," the older man admits softly as he feels the small hand slowly warming the spot along the bottom of his shoulder blade where his shirt is entangled.

"Spoken like someone who has never had to stress over whether or not there would be anything for breakfast tomorrow," mutters the lone awake Kotonami in the living room. "You can't imagine how awful it was growing up and living in this house. We had idiot parents who were constantly off chasing yet another idiot idea instead of being real parents. There was no privacy, no peace, often not enough food, and practically no hope of escape. Someone like you, with your family's mansion and servants and fancy cars and freedom would never understand."

"Spoken like someone who has never been told every moment of every day what to wear, what to eat, how to talk, and even to whom you can talk. You cannot fathom living in a home filled with people who do not care if you are there or not. In fact, most would have preferred not. They are only there because they are paid to do so and if you are not around then they would have less work for their wage," Kijima replies as he snags a small, hand-sewn pillow from the couch and slides it under the young girl's head in replacement of his leg. He then smoothly unbuttons his shirt, pulls the tails from his dress slacks, and shrugs off the silken clothing so that it remains in the sleeping child's fist. Still covered by his undershirt, the actor unfolds his long frame from his position on the ground. "You judge me harshly for not understanding your life but you can't see that there are others who would love to have someone excited to the point of abandon when they come to visit. You don't understand the emptiness of having no one to congratulate you when you earn a great part or comfort you when you miss a deeply desired opportunity. You don't understand that because you have it. You have it and you don't appreciate it."

Kijima retrieves the last of the dinner trash and follows the now silent Moko down the hallway to the kitchen. He drops his burden into the trash on top of the empty containers that Kanae threw away. Hidehito turns from the large bin to see Kanae leaning against the counter by the sink. The actress brushes her long hair off her shoulders and then crosses her arms. She takes a deep breath in preparation for her impending argument.

"Just because you want a family does not mean everyone feels the same way," she starts. "It has value for you but not for everyone. Family is not the draw for me that it is for you."

"Bull-shit," Hidehito counters calmly and without any rancor despite the harshness of the language.

Indignantly, Kanae demands "Who do you think you are to tell me I don't know what I am feeling?"

Anger flares like a fireball in her gut as she rejects the possibility that anyone can truly understand how she feels better than she does. She is not as clueless and as frustrating as her best friend. Kanae considers herself perfectly properly developed. She simply does not agree with President Takarada's assessment that she is lacking something useful for life and that she belongs in the LoveMe section. She feels that her own life experiences can do nothing but reinforce her view.

"I'm the guy who has spend the past month and a half watching you and analyzing you in desperate hope that you might open your eyes and realize what I already know."

"Oh and what is it that you know?" the young woman snips.

"That you may talk about how much you hate your family but that is all it is. Talk. You have convinced yourself that they are the root evil in your life but in truth, you revel in your family."

"Oh, please," exclaims Kanae is disgusted, sarcastic disbelief. "You are just seeing what you want to see."

Kijima presses his lips together and resists returning her nasty attitude with a bit of his own. He takes a calming breath before explaining that they are both tired and that perhaps it would be best if he went home. Still feeling snarly, the young woman agrees. She retrieves Hidehito's coat from the overstuffed hall closet and hands it to him. The actor slides into the designer winter coat that most definitely cost more than four times the entire contents of the Kotonomi clan's coat closet. The obvious quality of her guest's winter coat just seems to reinforce Kanae's fit of pique. The young woman all but pushes the actor out the door.

Before the door can slam behind him, Kijima turns once more and catches at the door with his hand. Despite his own churning emotions, he feels the need to share one important insight with his companion. There is no teasing in his tone as he stares intently at Kanae; he tries to convey just how important he thinks his observation is with just his expression. By employing the same emotional skills he uses as an actor, the young man effectively holds Kanae's attention with just his expression. His words then drive home his point.

"Kanae," Hidehito calls. "Just consider this. You insist that you don't care about your family and that they have held you back from the things you want in life. If this is true, why are you still here? Why do you come once a week to do their laundry. You don't have to do it. There are a number of other adults in this household who could complete the task in your stead. You say it is your responsibility but if you do not value your family, why do you have any responsibility to them? Why would you care one way or the other? If you don't care for your family, why do you have any concern for if your siblings have clean sheets to sleep in? Why did you not walk out that door and never come back? You are firmly on the path to having everything you wanted in life. Soon, you will be a commonly recognized name in the entertainment industry. How has your family kept you from your dream if your dream is to be an actress and you are not only a professional actress but a rising star?"

"Look at your family," Kijima directs. "Really look at them and then look at your actions. Don't examine the rhetoric you tell yourself. Just look at what you do. What you say and how you act are at odds with each other. Really look at yourself, Kanae. And if you can't be honest with the rest of the world, at least be honest with yourself."

Without another word, the handsome older man turns and stomps through the bitter chill to his SUV. He casts one last wistful glance at the Kotonami household before crawling into the driver side of his hulking vehicle. As he slips the key into the ignition, Kijima silently hopes he did not just destroy his blooming relationship. His fears accompany him back to his apartment and into his empty bed.

As Kijima is drifting off to sleep, his cell phone buzzes to announce he has received a text message. With bleary eyes, he checks the message that simply reads "you suck". He has barely read the two words when another message arrives. It simply states the he sucks because he is right. With a shake of his head, Kijima returns the message with a simple one of his own. He fumbles as he messages for Kanae to go to sleep. He promises to see her in the morning. Instead of going to sleep, the young woman sends him another message that requests a ride with a single word. Shifting positions, Hidehito replies and asks where he should pick her up in the morning.

"Home," is all that she texts in return.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I know, you all wanted the Koga chapter... sorry, but I can't have Kyoko be the only LoveMe girl who is growing out of her pink uniform, now can I? I promise Koga and Kyoko next chapter (after all, it is half written already... in fact, it was a toss up which of these chapters would go up first since they happen on the same night but since this one was easier, not to mention shorter, to write, this is the one you get first). -me**


	112. The Snow Bride II

**The Snow Bride II**

"You realize that just because you contribute heavily to this clinic does not give you the right nor I the obligation to continually bow to your ever increasing whims," the director complains to the LME president as he stands in the doorway of his office. The clinic director had been preparing to leave work after completing a final set of rounds in the private facility when he was cornered by the eccentric older man dressed in what the doctor likens to something from a 1930's Hollywood Robin Hood film. Doctor Saito resists the urge to frown as he wonders if his resident psychiatrist would enjoy meeting the strange cos-playing executive.

"I greatly appreciate your willingness to accommodate my repeated requests," soothes Lory as he attempts to calm the doctor's irritation and thereby ensure that he agrees to his most recent demand. The established entertainment power has long learned that honey really does work better than vinegar for getting his own way. That is in cases that don't involve the Hizuris for some reason.

The clinic administrator sighs lustily because he knows he is going to give the generous benefactor what he wants. It just bothers him that he has been doing so much accommodating with this one specific case.

"In case you don't realize it, the individuals that find their way onto my protected unit normally respond best to consistency. Nothing about the requests you have been making in regards to Koga-san have been consistent. You, Takarada-san, are the exact opposite of consistent," the doctor laments in earnest frustration.

"Not true," Lory smoothly counters. "I am quite consistent. I can be counted on to do what I feel is best for my talents in their times of need."

"Alright. Fine," the gentleman who wants nothing more than to go home to his wife concedes. "I will have the nurse bring Koga-san off the unit and have him meet you in the lobby. Unfortunately, I can't offer you the visiting room where you have previously met. It is being used this evening for an outpatient group therapy session."

"Do you have somewhere else that we could use that would afford privacy while I can still supervise without seeming to be monitoring?" Takarada inquires.

Unfortunately, the director is unable to think of a single place available. Sunday evenings is one of the more open and relaxed nights at the private clinic. There are visiting hours with snacks in the cafeteria and a number of social intervention groups meeting in the buildings. Finally, the two executives decide on allowing the meeting to occur in the new theater that is scheduled to be completed in construction within days. Lory had suggested the addition because he knew that it is scheduled to be opened next weekend. As the leading donation contributor behind its creation, president Takarada had been invited to the dedication ceremony. With no better option available, the director agrees.

Leaving the doctor's office, the two executives travel in opposite directions with the intention to meet again in about ten minutes. Lory collects Kyoko and his aide from the lobby while Dr. Saito enters the locked inpatient unit in order to find Koga and escort him to the unplanned meeting.

Outside the darkened theater, Lory turns to Kyoko before he opens the door. In a soft and concerned voice, he once more confirms that this is what she wants. The teen actress instantly confirms her decision which still does not help alleviate all the anxiety the president is feeling. President Takarda is not the only one who is nervous. As they enter the newly constructed room, Lory's aide finds the light switches. The lights cast a warm glow into the intimate theater. Kyoko wanders down the slopped path towards the small stage. When she climbs on the raised wooden area, it is obvious to both Lory and his aide that Kyoko is shaking with all the emotions coursing through her body. The two older men stand near the door and watch the teen struggle to calm herself. She clasps her hands in her lap and takes a number of steadying breaths. After about five minutes of personal pep talk, the anxious actress raises her eyes and smiles at her companions. Lory offers her an encouraging smile while his younger aide merely nods his head ever so slightly.

Luckily for everyone involved, Kyoko once again gains control of her emotions by the time a soft knock occurs on one of the theater doors. Almost immediately, it swings open. Koga Hiromune dressed in a faded pair of jeans, a soft sweater and comfortable slippers steps into the dimly lit theater. He is flanked by the clinic director.

"Good evening, Takarada-san," Koga greets politely despite the confused expression on his face. He was not expecting a visit from the powerful executive this evening. His new manager had visited him earlier in the day and brought him some job proposals to discuss and she had not mentioned anything about the possible visit.

Because of where they are standing, Lory and his aide successfully block Koga's view of the third visitor who has come to see him. After Lory returns the actor's greeting, the three LME individuals temporarily turn their attention to Dr. Saito as he explains that one of his staff will be waiting in the lobby to escort Koga-san back to his room when they are finished. The doctor then bids the others good evening so that he can finally escape the clinic and return to his home and his long overdue supper.

Nervous at the unexpected appearance of his new employer, Koga runs his hands through his already messy hair as he asks if the president is here with the decision about his Renegade Travel contract. The actor knows that he is supposed to have a meeting with the director tomorrow and still does not know if he is going to be able to attend or if the contract will be voided. The unknown status on the contract is just one of the many compounding stressors that continue to pile on his shoulders.

Lory finds himself chuckling slightly when he admits that the appearance is not the exact reason he is here at the clinic. He then adds that it is related though. As he attempts to assuage the actor's concern, the imposing older man shifts to the side and makes a gesture towards the stage.

Koga's eyes naturally follow the hand motion. His green eyes widen as they still on his third visitor. Shocked, he whispers Kyoko's name. Tearing his gaze from the small figure sitting on the edge of the stage, the actor turns his attention to Lory.

"Sir?" he questions. Though he only speaks a single word, the utterance clearly carries fear, guilt, nervousness and a hint of hope.

"She wants to see you," the president offers. He then smile encouragingly. "You have both our permission."

Instead of immediately rushing down the aisle to the stage, Koga stands frozen. Much like the teen actress just a few minutes ago, the young actor has developed a fine tremor in his limbs that both Lory and his assistant can easily notice.

Lory reaches forward and rests his hand on Hiro's broad shoulder. The older man can feel the fine shaking of Koga's muscles but he does not flinch from the touch as the young celebrity has in the past. It is a silent testament to the small glimmer of trust that Hiremune has hesitantly extended to the LME executive who has offered to take care of him.

"It will be okay, son," the president nudges in a soothing tone. "It is a good thing that she wants to see you."

"She has to hate me," the distressed young man whispers dully as he continues to stare towards the stage in fear.

Lory's grip tightens slightly which draws Hiromune's attention one last time. The older man offers him one more encouraging smile. There are so many thing that Lory is hoping to assist Hiro to achieve but he knows that this is one of the main stumbling blocks that might sink the actor in both his career and his life.

"You know her better than that, don't you?" President Takarada prods as he pushes the young man forward gently.

Koga casts one last fearful glance towards the exit as he contemplates fleeing before he shambles down the ominous aisle. Despite the pull of gravity as he moves forward and down the incline, the actor's footsteps become slower the closer he comes towards the stage and what he expects to be the death of any hope for forgiveness.

Finally reaching the even floor at the foot of the stage, Koga raises his head ever so slightly so that he meets Mogami's golden gaze. For a moment they are silent and just stare at each other.

Finally, Kyoko clears her throat and offers a murmur of a greeting. Hesitantly, Hiro returns it. They fall silent. Kyoko, relying on years of training in the Fuwa's inn, resists the urge to fidget. Koga does not have the same training and so his fingers make an even more noticeable mess of his red-dyed hair. He shifts his slipper encased feet a couple times, too. Finally unable to stand the heavy silence, Koga offers a congratulation for her recent award. The actress humbly thanks her estranged friend before they once more stumble into silence.

Kyoko finally sighs.

"I hate this," she mutters in frustration because she is not sure how to proceed.

"I'm sorry," mutters her companion. "So... so... sorry."

Koga takes a pained breath and turns to leave. His shoulders slump in defeat.

"No, wait," a gentle voice instantly calls.

The actor turns once more to confront the young actress. His face is void of any expression as he works to suppress the elusive element of hope that keeps trying to burst to life.

"Please stay," Kyoko pleads verbally as her eyes convey an affirmation that she does not want Hiromune to retreat.

Unable to resist the request despite his fear that there is only pain awaiting him, Koga nods and glances nervously around before Mogami invites him to join her on the stage. Her delicate hand politely pats the wooden platform. Although his fatigued and pained muscles protest a bit, the actor levers himself up onto the raised platform. He settles into place so that he could see the entire theater if he so chose. For the young man, his attention is only focused on the slight young woman beside him.

"You are looking a bit better," Kyoko offers as she pulls her legs onto the stage. The actress turns slightly so that she is better able to see her companion. She crosses her jean encased legs like a small kid on the floor for story time. She leans her elbows on her knees and offers Koga what she hopes is a friendly smile. Everything feels stiff to her though and she wonders if her smile appears as fake as Ren's expressions sometimes do. She decides that it must not appear too scary since Koga does not shudder or cringe from the offered expression. Instead, he forces his lips to rise to create a loose shadow of his previous professional smirk. It is an uncomfortable expression and it pricks at Kyoko's consciousness.

"I'm sorry, Hiro," the actress mutters as tears fill her eyes. She is suddenly overwhelmed by the obvious pain her former friend is harboring. No matter what happened between them and how she might have changed and matured in the past emotionally laden week, Kyoko is still inherently the same compassionate and caring person she has always been. In that instant, the young woman realizes that she needs to heal the rift between the two of them for more than just her own peace of mind. Kyoko needs to address it for Hiro's well being also.

If anything, her words make the lost and pained expression on Koga's face deepen instead of softening the jagged injury laying between the two friends.

"Why are you sorry?" Koga gasps in confusion. "You're not the one who royally fucked up someone's life. You're not the one who destroys everything beautiful that he touches."

Disregarding her own anxiety for a moment, Kyoko reaches towards her handsome companion in a sudden desire to ease the heartache overwhelming him. Fingertips skim along the side of his left cheek and finally stop when her small palm rests again the side of his face. The tips of her fingers sink into Koga's thick mane. Fleetingly, the young woman realizes that her current companion's hair feels so much more wiry and denser than Ren's or even Sho's locks. The thought might have made her smile if Koga had not shifted his head ever so slightly so that more of her palm is cupping his cheek. He leans slightly into the gentle caress and sighs at the desperately needed physical contact. The increased pressure of the touch coupled with the sensation of his hair moving through her fingertips suddenly forces a blurry memory from the recesses of Kyoko's mind and into her conscious thoughts. She whimpers slightly as the image surfaces of her pushing Hiro into the backseat of the cab as she aggressively slid onto his lap. She was holding his head captive between her palms while she fervently forced him to kiss her.

The tears pooling in Kyoko's eyes escape onto her cheeks as she snatches her hand away from Koga's face. Pain awakens again in Koga's eyes and he begins repeating apologies once more. Dashing the tears from her face, Kyoko begs him to stop apologizing. She keeps her hands firmly clasped in her lap despite her sudden desire to once more offer comfort to her friend. Everything about Hiro screams his sorrow and guilt. It is like a storm beating against Kyoko's own battered senses. Gathering her courage, the actress wades through the confusion from the fuzzy memory as well as the sorrow hanging like a misty shroud between the couple.

"You never meant to hurt me that night, did you?" Kyoko murmurs as her shear will forces Koga to meet her gaze.

"No, Kyoko," Hiro whispers in blatant honesty. They had both been so caught in the moment and their minds were so befuddled that they were unable to override the physical reactions. Years of suppressed emotions and passions had erupted in Kyoko's actions while Koga, tired of being alone and adrift in a life where no one seemed to truly care about him as a person instead of as the actor, had latched onto the unexpected chance to feel wanted and appreciated by one of the few individuals who saw him as a real person. Neither had meant to hurt the other in the exchange. They had simply been two battered souls seeking something that was missing in their lives. That a third party had orchestrated the whole thing as a form of personal attack did not mean that either meant to injury the other.

Kyoko raises her chin slightly and the same determined look she pitted against President Takarada earlier in the evening reappears on her face.

"Then no more apologizing. I am sorry that I threw myself at you and you are sorry that you agreed. Neither one of us was ourselves that night. We need to see if we can move beyond this. I have decided that I am not going to let one night dictate the rest of my life. Are you?" Kyoko challenges.

Though lacking the conviction of his companion, Koga shakes his head to affirm that he doesn't want to have their mistakes destroy their lives.

"So then what do we do now?" Hiro asks quietly.

"I'm not sure..." admits the teen actress as she lowers her eyes to stare at her tightly clasped hands.

Hesitantly and without the flirtatiousness of his past touches, Hiromune reaches for Kyoko's hands. His larger one covers her tight fist. His warm grasp engulfs the young woman's appendage. With a stab of returning sadness, the young man watches as Kyoko stiffens. He sees it as rejection.

"This isn't going to work, is it?" the actor states hopelessly as he withdraws his hand from Kyoko's lap. "We are never going to be able to act together again yet alone be friends."

His heartbroken words draws an immediate reaction from Kyoko. She scrambles to her feet and practically shouts her denial. Koga cringes from both the volume as well as the force of her bizarre display. Uncomfortable sitting on the floor in a position of vulnerability while a somewhat irate Kyoko yells at him, Hiro also stands. He is unsure of what to do though as he watches the teen actress pace in a small circle and mumble to herself. Long moments pass as Kyoko seems oblivious to the rest of the world as she speculates on the proper course of action now. Unexpectedly, a sliver of amusement slips into Hiromune's thoughts the longer he watches Kyoko's animated antics. Although he does not smile, the tension in his body begins to ebb as he enjoys the engaging energy and almost manic display.

Just as suddenly as her frenzied fervor began, Mogami suddenly stills. Her eyes light with purpose as she turns to face her companion once more.

"Do you like me?" she demands.

Confused, Koga nods.

"Why?"

"Because you are unlike anyone I have ever known."

His answer makes Kyoko pause for a moment before she replies to her own question.

"You know why I first liked you? It's because you were passionate about acting. You might show it differently than most of my other acting friends, but you love it just as much if not more than I do. You love it and it shows in your acting. That is why I wanted to be friends with you even if you want Ren's spot. Even if you didn't take some of it as seriously as I thought you should. The minute you are in character, you embrace it with passion. That was what I liked about you."

"Thank you?" Koga replies in confusion.

"Oh... you are welcome but I didn't mean to compliment you. Er... that is... I didn't mean just to compliment you. I meant it to explain how we go about being friends again."

Utterly confused, Hiro expresses that he does not understand and so LoveMe number one dives into her explanation. In typical Kyoko fashion, the tale meanders a bit but the essence of the idea is that if acting is what allowed them to be friends originally, then wouldn't it stand to reason that it can help them to get over the bump in their current relationship. Although Koga is not sure how her proposal will help, he agrees to her idea. Kyoko beams when he finds merit in her off the wall plan.

"Do you trust me?" Kyoko asks to which Koga nods in reply.

"Good. Do you know the script for the remaining scenes in _The Snow Bride_?"

Again, Koga nods.

"Good. Then act with me."

Koga glances nervously around the empty stage.

"Here?" he questions.

"Sure. We have everything we need here," Kyoko states as she reaches out to touch Hiro's chest over his heart. "You have Minokichi."

She then moves her hand to touch her own chest as she states "I have Fuyuko. What more do we need?"

With that statement, Kyoko steps away from her companion. She backs up to almost the other side of the stage. The actress takes a few moments to breath deeply and center her thoughts around the character she hopes to embrace. In less time than it takes for her to call to Hiro to start whenever he is ready, Kyoko is gone. She is replaced with a young woman with a slightly stiff manner that exposes her discomfort in the new situation she is facing. A streak of calculated desire is evident though in the purposeful way the woman moves. Even if she does not feel comfortable in the imagined setting of the scene, her shrewd mind and strong desire will keep her on task.

Across the open stage, Hiromune struggles for a moment to capture the elusive character but by the time Fuyuko purposefully maneuvers herself into a position to bump him in a seemingly innocent manner, Koga also is gone. The man who remains is the golden-hearted compassionate man who survived the blizzard in the past winter while his boss did not.

"Pardon me," intones the crisp voice of the woman as she apologizes to the handsome man for invading his personal space. The young man starts to dismiss the need for an apology but his comment falls silent as he meets the young woman's eyes. Her eyes, a perfect mirror of his own, are mesmerizing and a sudden chill runs up his spine. The lost and helpless aura that Fuyuko chooses to exude prompts during the exchange prompts Minokichi to offer her assistance since she appears to need it. The young man takes the seemingly innocent young woman for coffee then directs her to where she needs to going. Before the helpful young man can leave her, the elemental in disguise easily coerces the young man into promising to meet with her again.

From the first scene, Koga and Kyoko easily flow into the next one without any direction or discussion. Instead, they move on instinct and with the help of the strange connection that the two souls seem to share when they are acting.

From their positions in the back of the theater, Lory and his aide watch in amazement as Kyoko and Hiromune immerse themselves in their impromptu performance. Even though they cannot hear all the words from the script as they are exchanged, the two spectators are quickly mesmerized by the emotional atmosphere that swirls around the two gifted talents who are oblivious to anything except their own characters as they act.

Pulling free his cell phone, Lory programs the camera and moves to record the incredible display. Suddenly, a hand covers the electronic device and interrupts his recording. The eccentric older man lowers the recording camera and raises an eyebrow in annoyed question to his aide.

"Please don't, sir," the younger man simply states in his almost perpetually flat voice.

"And why ever not?" Lory counters in his own whispered tone. "This is amazing. Dark will want to see this. They are utterly captivating. Perhaps it can inspire him to even greater heights with the production."

His aide's lips compress slightly as he wars with himself over whether or not he should counter the president's observation. Despite his deep respect for the man who he has often considered a surrogate father, Lory's aide cannot stay silent. He quietly expresses that the little miss has already done her part for fulfilling his plans in regards to Kingo Kurayami. He then adds that the two young celebrities are not acting for anyone other than themselves and that they need to respect that. They are, in essence, testing themselves and their resolve to overcome their recent entangled tragedy. Lory counters that Ren's acting test was recorded and became one of the most moving scenes in Dark Moon. His assistant frowns as he points out that neither actor on the clinic stage happen to be Tsuruga Ren nor were they completing their performance to prove something to the president.

Annoyed, Lory returns his camera to his pocket. Preparing to pout for a few moments, Takarada crosses his arms and settles into his seat with all the barely contained resentment that a young child in a silent tantrum would exhibit. The older man is unable to maintain the facade though because his attention is soon drawn back to the stage by his young talents who are deeply engaged in the bantered exchange that signals the physical attraction and finally love between the incognito elemental and the young man who has captured her fancy.

Fuyuko and Minokichi dance a subtle play of seduction with each other. Each is drawn deeper into their mutual feelings. Despite their previous uncomfortable exchanges, the characters in _The Snow Bride_ do not suffer any of the qualms that haunt Koga and Kyoko. They touch each other tenderly and with ever increasing confidence as the characters finally confess their love. As the second to the last scene ends in a passionate kiss that forces both spectators to catch their breath in awe and tangled emotions, Lory sighs heavily.

Now it is his aide's turn to raise his brow in silent question.

"I need to stop procrastinating," the president admits softly. "If I had any doubts still lingering in my mind, that scene would have swept them away in a tidal wave of loving destruction."

"There is no way someone who does not embrace love could act in a scene like that and truly move the audience," sighs Lory as visions of Kyoko tossing her pink LoveMe uniform from the top of the LME building wars with his childish desire to force her to remain in the section for no more reason than he has fallen so totally in love with the concept of the LoveMe section with Mogami-kun as the driving force behind the unit.

"She deserves to be cut loose from the curse," his aide states while a small smile tilts up the edges of his lips as he watches Kyoko move into the final scene of the script they are acting.

Lory does not respond to his assistant's comment but he does find himself shifting his attention from the action on the stage to the silent man beside him. The president's momentary spark of a new plan is overshadowed though by a piercing wail from the stage.

"NOOOOOO!" screeches Kyoko as she is still immersed fully in Fuyuko's personality. Monokichi had just commented to his wife and the mother of his children about how she reminds him of a strange encounter or perhaps a dream that he had a number of years ago.

"You promised me that you would never tell!" Fuyuko wails in utter heartbreaking anguish. Suddenly, the winsome woman is gone from the stage to be replaced by the frigid elemental that had so coldly stolen the life of Minokichi's supervisor and only allowed the younger man to survive because of the unrivaled beauty and purity in his heart.

The angered Snow Bride grabs her previous lover by the front of his shirt and drags him close. She practically hisses her final warning.

"You only live because of our children," she threatens. "Protect them with the faithfulness that you should have given my promise. Otherwise, I will return to seek vengeance for your slight. With a flourish, the elemental sweeps from the stage leaving behind a shadow of a man with a frozen heart. Broken and in parallel to the scene where he was on his knees in the first part of the episode, Minokichi stumbles to the ground with an expression of absolute devastation wrapping its cold grip around his entire being. Tears form and fall from his eyes as he clutches at his broken heart.

Both Lory and his assistant find it difficult to breath in the wake of the avalanche of emotions caused by witnessing the final scene. Their awe is broken when an excited squeal of delight issues from the stage and Kyoko rushes across the open space in order to dance around her kneeling acting partner.

"It works, it works, it works," the teen sings in repetition as she flutters about the older actor like a vibrant butterfly around a flower. By acting with Koga, Kyoko had felt the strain between them pull taunt and snap. In the wake of the destroyed tension, the joy of pitting their acting souls against each other filled the void. Her personal anxiety has been washed away and Kyoko knows that she will no longer feel fearful of the young man beside her on the stage. As she shares her grin with her acting companion, the teen can see the same emotional play mirrored in Hiro's eyes.

Slowly, Koga regains control of his own personality as he casts aside Minokichi's persona. A smile blooms on his face. For the first time in quite a while, the young man feels light and free. Unable to contain his excitement, Koga reaches out and grabs Kyoko. He crushes her in a hug that picks the smaller teen off her feet. As laughter bubbles from the green eyed heart throb's open mouth, he swings his startled companion around in a circle. Unable to resist the infectious rumble of laughter, Kyoko giggles against Hiro's neck. After one more circle, the older actor returns the actress to her feet. He steps back from their unexpected embrace. Slightly flustered but still grinning, Kyoko looks at the transformation in her companion. For the second time in his company, her breath catches.

"Hiro, you need to smile like that more often," she suddenly blurts.

"What?" Hiromune replies in amused confusion as he stills his erratic movements.

Kyoko takes a step back and composes herself. She shifts her smile to one that is more reserved but still holds affection for her re-established friend. The teen stammers a convoluted explanation that expresses how no sane female would be able to resist him if he shares smiles like that with the public. Koga chuckles and shares one last honest smile with Kyoko before he answers that for now it is just her smile but he will keep it in reserve for the future masses.

As Koga collects himself until he too has control of his emotions, Lory and his assistant approach the stage.

"You both did wonderfully!" exclaims President Takarada boisterously.

"Oh!" exclaims Kyoko as she is suddenly reminded that there were other people watching her and Hiro's scenes for _The Snow Bride_. Her skin, flushed from excitement shifts to a deeper shade of red as embarrassment adds even more pink to her skin.

A slight smirk settles on Hiromune's lips as he asks it the president will now give them permission to fulfill their Renegade contracts. Still utterly enchanted by the incredible chemistry the two talents can generate despite their recent pitfall, Lory is forced to whole-heartedly agree to the request. The LME executive finally realizes how late it has become and immediately sets to shuffling his two talents back where they belong for the night. After Lory's aide turns off the lights and the foursome leaves the darkened theater, Kyoko leans close to her friend and whispers a belated response to why he likes her.

"Oh, and Hiro. I am not that unique," she murmurs softly. "There is at least one person who is a lot like me."

"Oh really?" Koga replies. "Who?"

"Why, you, of course," LoveMe number one replies happily before calling a good night to her friend and following the president out of the lobby.

Koga watches the glowing light traipsing back into the darkness and can't help but smile. He shakes his head in disbelief. No matter how similar their family histories nor how similar their acting souls, there is still something inherently special about Mogami Kyoko. Hiro chuckles. He knows that there is something inside her that makes the younger talent so much more than she realizes. Kyoko may not recognize it within herself but Koga Hiromune is far too observant and intelligent a man to dismiss it. As he accompanies his silent and slightly annoyed nurse back to his clinic room, the actor offers a silent prayer of thanks to whomever saw fit to drop Kyoko into his life. He follows that thanks with an even greater one for the being that gave her the courage to want to stay in his life despite the heartache he has caused her. Hiromune offers this second appreciation because he certainly hates the thought of having any part of a life without her radiance in it.

* * *

**A/N So... I wonder how Koga would feel about learning that he owes the first thanks to Lory and most likely the second thanks mostly to Sho and his hammer. Somehow I doubt he would appreciate the humor *laugh* -me**


	113. Sleepover

**Sleepover**

"Ugh" mutters Kanae as she pushes her mostly finished bowl of Katsudon further onto the table and away from the tempting position in front of her seat at her low table.

"Why do I allow you to cook for me," LoveMe number two laments as she cringes over the shear number of empty plates on the table. The slightly older actress had forbidden her best friend from making any type of dessert but that did not stop the overzealous young chef from preparing way too much other food.

"But you wouldn't let me make you the manju pastry like I planned so I had to make sure you had enough other things to eat, Moko-san."

A smile breaks unconsciously across Kanae's lips. The pretty and unexpected expression momentarily startles Kyoko into silence. She tilts her head to the side slightly and grins impishly at her best friend.

Kanae only allows her companion to stare at her for a few heartbeats before her face sours and she demands that she tell her why she is acting that way.

"You were thinking about Hidehito, weren't you?" prods Kyoko who believes that she has discovered the real reason behind her friend's little slip in expression.

Moko sputters in denial.

"Why would you think that?" she demands.

"Because you often get this happy little look in your eyes when you talk to him or when he calls you or when you message him," Kyoko readily answers as she starts to collect the dirty dishes from Kanae's table.

Kotonami stiffens in response to the all too true observation. The older teen attempts to disprove her companion's suspicion but Kyoko will have none of it. With a gleeful grin, LoveMe number one attacks and attaches herself to the idea like a stubborn bulldog on a chew toy. There is no way for Kanae to convince her friend otherwise.

"Fine!" Moko finally breaks under the pressure. "I am telling you that I was not smiling about Hidehito. I was smiling because you called me Moko-san instead of Kanae. Alright? That's it."

Kyoko freezes for a moment in confusion.

"But you always scold me for calling you Moko-san," the actress perplexedly replies.

Kanae sighs as she grabs the last of the dishes and carries them the few steps to her small kitchen area.

As she places the dinnerware into the sink, Kanae admits that she misses the nickname. She never suspected that she would be wishing to hear the silly endearment from her friend's lips but she does. Between Kyoko's recent withdrawal and Director Kingo's arbitrary insistence that they address each other more familiarly, the older actress is actually missing the cutesy and overly-familiar way that LoveMe number one used to greet her.

Kyoko laughs at her best friend's guilty admission and the two companionably clean the mess from their shared meal. After the short chore is completed, the two teens settle back at the little table with cups of tea which Kanae insisted on preparing. Of course, boiling water and then pouring it over two tea bags already in cups is about the extent of Kanae's independent cooking expertise. The long haired beauty would freely admit that anything tougher than tea, rice, and toast would require the assistance of her companion.

Settling into place after adding a half a spoon of sugar to her hot beverage, Kotonami finally broaches the topic she has been carefully avoiding all evening.

"So how did the Renegade shoot go?" she asks delicately before she sips from her teacup.

Kyoko smiles as she admits that it went pretty well. She explains that they completed the action sequences at three of the resorts run by the adventure based travel group. Mogami then adds that they will still need to film a couple more sequences at two more sites but that they are scheduled for after the holidays.

"But were you okay?" her friend digs. She is quite sure that the actual acting was not an issue for her talented rival. The young woman is more concerned about how her precious friend handled acting and interacting with Koga. Kanae is utterly amazed that Kyoko was able to even look at her co-star let alone successfully act with him.

"Yeah... I was fine," Kyoko assures her companion. "Sawara-san had a temporary manager accompany me on the trip."

When Kanae raises her eyebrow in a silent question, Kyoko laughs.

"Believe it or not, Sebastian-san came with me. And he didn't even wear anything weird. It was strange. He was dressed just like Yashiro-san dresses normally."

"Well, that's a good thing, right?" Kanae states. "It would have been a little too weird to go to a shoot with a guy wearing a muumuu or a kilt."

Kyoko smiles a bit sheepishly.

"I like his English butler outfit," she admits.

"You would," teases Kanae with a roll of her eyes.

"But really, how did things go with Koga?" Kanae asks as she refocuses the conversation.

Kyoko pauses as if really thinking about the question. She then explains that the two co-stars were not alone together at any time but that it was still pretty comfortable. LoveMe number one gushes about how well they meshed in their acting scenes for the commercials. With a giggle, Kyoko describes how Hiro's new manager is like the ultimate mother hen with the way she keeps such close yet kind tabs on her charge. She even admits that Koga helped her during the bungee jumping at the resort in Gunma Prefecture. Despite being in character, the young actress had a minor issue diving off the bridge the first time. The teen had started to lose her character but somehow Koga was successful in dragging her back into the persona.

"It was like something I have seen Ren do so many times. It wasn't scary like I always thought it would be though. It wasn't like when I acted against Ren and he tricked me into listening for the bells. I didn't feel cheated. It was amazing to have Hiro use his skills to not force me to do something but to gently guide me into it," Kyoko gushes with a glow in her eyes. "I was petrified but Hiro helped me stay in character and then I was able to leap off the bridge without a reservation."

"You know that I have another reason to hate that playboy now," Kanae stiffly states.

"Why?" Kyoko wonders.

"Because you are talking about Koga-san's acting like you do Tsuruga-san's acting and I don't think that you should have anything to do with him."

"But he is my friend."

Kanae sighs in frustration.

"But he shouldn't be. He hurt you. Why are you acting like nothing happened. I don't understand."

For a moment, the two friends stare intently at each other. Neither completely understands the motivations of the other but they care enough about the other to want to try to bridge the misunderstanding.

"I'm not acting as if nothing happened," Kyoko quietly replies. "No matter how much I wish I could take back that night, I can't. I know this but I also know that Sho's right. I can't let one night dictate my life."

"I forgave Sho-chan," Kyoko continues as she absently stares into her almost empty tea cup as if reading the residual dregs on the bottom. "Mother told me how important it is to forgive those who hurt us. It is one of the best ways to grow and move forward. If I can forgive Sho, why can't I forgive Hiro?"

"It took you a long time to forgive the pansy rocker," reminds Kanae.

"Yes, but Sho hurt me on purpose. Hiro didn't."

"You believe that?"

"Absolutely."

For a moment, Kanae seriously considers the possibility that she does not need to emasculate the green-eyed menace.

"Do you expect me to forgive him?" LoveMe number two questions sharply as she considers all the possibilities of reactions she could have the next time she meets the new LME talent.

"Well," cajoles LoveMe number one. "It would be nice if you did."

"How about I just promise to act civil if I ever see him again."

"Well sure; that is a good start."

There is a long pause. "That will be tomorrow, by the way," adds Kyoko calmly.

The utter surprise on Kanae's face is comical to witness and Kyoko cannot help but laugh in response.

"But how do you know that he will be back tomorrow. None of our scripts tell who is playing who for this week. I mean, we know who we are playing but no one else was listed on this weeks folders."

For some reason that remained unknown to the cast, director Kingo had been distinctly unimpressed with the production in the previous week. Kyoko had only had a very small part. Both she and Kanae had played the parts of the spoiled and jealous sisters of the kind-hearted sister who was sacrificed to the evil whim of the beast in retribution for their older brother accidentally blinding the eventual romantic lead. Ren had played the older brother and Hidehito had played the blind beast. It had been Chiori's plight to play Kumi, the young beauty who had to first tame then open the eyes of the beast though his physical condition remained unrepairable.

In truth, the final episode taping was a fine production but Dark had still grumbled and insisted that no one was to be told who was playing who in the next fairy tale. Although everyone else had silently ranted against the seemingly arbitrary directive, Kyoko had just stared at the director with a perplexed expression on her face. Her intense scrutiny had strangely caused the director to blush as if he was embarrassed by his behavior. The teen had wondered if the blush might have had a hint of guilt in it too. Later and despite being handed her dream role, Kyoko had spent an extended period of time on her travels to the Renegade resorts contemplating the strange occurrence. In her mind, the seemingly petty reaction had a distinctly forced feel to it that seemed to have lacked the emotional bite that their exacting director had previously shown.

Her temporary manager had quietly inquired after her deep thoughts at one point during the trip. When she admitted her observation to Lory's aide, the older man had expressed a momentary slip of emotion. Granted, Kyoko could once more credit her time with the Taisho as the training that allowed her to even catch the mixture of guilt mingled with shock but the almost instantly covered slip only forced Kyoko's mind to more firmly embrace the thought that something more was going on with the newest episode of Innocent Whispers if not the entire production.

As Kyoko places her empty cup in the sink, her eyes fall on the counter where Kanae's new Innocent Whispers script is bent back to the scene where the prince figure declares his love for the downtrodden heroine. On the page, there are two LoveMe sticky notes with Kanae's precise handwritten script on questions and thoughts on the scene. The teen actress stills for a moment. Her eyes widen as she realizes something.

Quickly, she spins and blurts out her observation.

"Innocent Whispers is all about love."

"Huh?" Moko-san replies absently as she wipes her table with a damp washrag.

"Innocent Whispers is all about love," Kyoko states once more. "How did we not see this sooner?"

Kanae replaces her rag over the handle of her faucet as she levels a slightly confused expression at her companion. All it takes is a simple shift of annoyance into her stance and Kyoko immediately explains her sudden observation.

"All three members of the LoveMe section were invited, without any type of audition, to be in this program that is being directed by someone who has a number of personal stories about President Takarada. They have obviously been friends for a long time. Even longer than Father has been friends with the president."

Kyoko stares at Kanae for a moment and waits for her to reach the same conclusion.

"Mo! The entire program is a LoveMe assignment," LoveMe number two announces.

Kyoko nods in agreement.

"Sneaky man," mutters Kanae as she moves towards the corner of her flat that she uses as a bedroom. The long haired teen pulls her pajamas from the second-hand dresser beside her bed. "I wonder what his ulterior motive was for having us in the production?"

"Why would there have to be an ulterior motive?" counters Kyoko as she pulls her pajamas from her small overnight bag. She sits the frilly sleeping set that her adopted mother gave her on the bed while she looks for her toiletries.

"Mo, this is the president. Of course there is an ulterior motive. I bet that guy has some secret plot going on for everything."

Kyoko slipped out of her clothes and pulled her nightclothes over her head.

"Maybe he was hoping you and Kijima-san would hit it off," Kyoko innocently teases.

"Pft," Kanae answers as she too changes clothes.

"I would bet he was hoping to play cupid with a different couple," she mutters as she watches Kyoko move into her tiny bathroom.

Water runs as Kyoko washes her face and brushes her teeth. Once ready for bed, Kyoko bounces from the bathroom and plops onto Kanae's double bed. Moko-san joins her once she also prepares for sleep. Turning off the light, Kanae slips under the comforter on one side of the bed. She wraps her arm around the pillow and closes her eyes. Kyoko likewise slides under the blanket but she does not lie down. Instead, the teen settles the plush cover over her lap and sighs.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko whispers into the darkness in a voice that lacks the power and excitement of their previous discussions.

Kotonami rolls towards her friend.

"What, Kyoko?" she prods while fighting off a yawn.

"You really like Kijima-san, don't you?"

Kanae stops fighting the urge to yawn but she sits up anyway.

"Yeah, I really like him," she confirms before covering her gaping mouth that gives testament to how tired she feels.

"How does he make you feel?"

Kanae shifts back so that her back is against the headboard and she is more comfortable.

"He makes me feel good, I guess."

"Good how?"

"I don't know," grumbles Kanae. "Just good."

Kanae huffs when her companion does not make any response.

"He makes me feel happy, okay? Content. I don't feel like I have to act a certain way with him and I feel like I can admit anything to him and he will understand. He makes me feel like I am the single most important person in the world. I look forward to seeing him and I feel sad when he drops me off and drives away. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Kyoko nods.

"Kyoko... do you think you like someone?" Kanae carefully questions.

Kyoko shakes her head in a soft negative but she does not dive into the frenzied denial she would have done just a few weeks ago. When Kyoko does not elaborate on her silent answer, Kanae slides down and makes herself comfortable on her pillow. Kyoko mirrors her movement; she too settles into place in order to sleep.

Kanae's breathing slows and her muscles are beginning to relax when Kyoko speaks once more.

"Have you kissed Kijima-san?"

"No," the other teen responds tartly as a blush blooms under the cover of darkness. "Now go to sleep."

Kyoko wishes her friend a good night sleep and closes her eyes. Soon, the golden-eyed actress is fast asleep. Unfortunately for Kotonami, she is now unable to fall asleep. Her mind keeps scuttling around the idea of kissing her playboy. The provocative image makes it impossible for the other actress to relax and find her own rest. Unable to sleep, Kanae reaches for her phone. She types a quick message and sends it.

Hidehito is turning off his television when his pocket chirps. Pulling free his phone, he reads the text from Kanae.

"Some playboy u r... why haven't u kissed me?"

Kijima chuckles and replies "why haven't you kissed me?".


	114. Lines in the Sand

**Lines in the Sand  
**

By far, Monday arrives even more frigid than any day previously in this uncommonly cold spell. For the LME celebrities who recently returned from visits to more temperate regions, the cold seems to cut even further to the bone. Bundled in her knee length leather coat, Kyoko hustles from Kijima's SUV along with Kanae. The two original LoveMe girls are trailed by the tall, handsome actor who kindly offered them a ride to rehearsal.

When they enter the studio, Kyoko immediately recognizes the professionally dressed woman who now represents Koga Hiromune. Kyoko is not surprised to see the LME representative at the studio even though Director Kurayami does not normally approve of managers attending his rehearsals or filmings. Her re-established co-star had explained that his manager would need to accompany him to all of his work sites and meetings or risk voiding his contract. After meeting Hiro's manager, Kyoko felt that the friendly, older woman would take good care of her damaged and needy friend. With a bow, the young woman greets Sato Iku and offers an introduction of her two companions. The experienced professional notices that both Kijima and Kotonomi stiffen slightly when she is introduced as Koga's manager. Iku wonders if the two talents' displeasure arises from knowing what transpired between her charge and Kyoko or if there is another reason. The manager smiles for Kanae and Hidehito anyway and expresses that she hopes to have a chance to learn more about them in the coming weeks.

When Kyoko inquires about her charge, Sato kindly explains that he went to the dressing room. Before Kyoko and her friends can excuse themselves to take their own coats to the dressing rooms, the foursome is joined by Chiori who flies into the studio out of breath and flustered. A new round of friendly introductions occurs while Amamiya catches her breath.

Meanwhile, in the men's dressing room, a decidedly less pleasant interaction is brewing.

Tsuruga Ren stands stiffly along the side of the entrance where he was hanging his coat when the door opened and his green-eyed co-star entered. A flash of heat and hatred that far eclipses anything he has felt since moving to Japan surges through the tall man. His hands clench at his sides as he wars with himself as to how to react. Opening his mouth in hopes of staying his overwhelming desire to return some of the pain he feels, Ren verbally attacks.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show up here," Ren states in disbelief while he glares at Koga as the actor removes his leather duster and hangs it over the back of one of the dressing room chairs.

Hiromune's deep green eyes flinch at the harsh yet not unexpected greeting from LME's number one actor. President Takarada had warned him that he would be facing more issues than just interacting with Kyoko by resuming with Innocent Whispers. Despite the guilt pressing his chest like he is captured in the grasp of a python, Koga quietly answer's the charge.

"I have a job to do. I have to be here to do it."

Anger surges through the taller actor who can't believe that the Akatoki reject has the nerve to stand before him and spout any type of moral high ground in regards to his job when his personality is so obviously morally bankrupt. Anger and energy practically crackles around LME's number one talent. If Kyoko's grudges had been in the vicinity, they would surely have overcharged their grudge reserves from even just a moment in the irate man's presence.

"If you had an ounce of decency in your body, you would resign from this production," Ren hisses as he takes a step closer to the already miserable talent.

"But of course, if you had an ounce of decency in you, we wouldn't be in this situation. Now would we?" the demon lord bites viciously. The taller man steps forward further and stabs the guilty man in the chest with two of his fingers. "Most gutter trash buy their place into this industry with their own bodies but not you... no, you used Kyoko's."

Disgust drips from each word Ren utters and the harshest part of the attack is that Koga can't even refute the nasty comments. They are, in essence, all true. Koga offers no words to defend himself. The passive reaction Hiromune offers is not the response Ren is hoping to see. He is looking for any excuse to attack further.

"You charmed her and sucked her in with some sob story until she intervened on your behalf with the president. You were under contract; there was no way even the great Takarada Lory could have convinced Akatoki to hand over one of their best talents. Only career suicide or the threat of an agency crushing scandal would have convinced them to part with an established talent. Drugging and raping an innocent school-age celebrity would definitely fit the need."

For the first time, Hiromune finds some semblance of stable ground on which to defend himself.

"I didn't drug her and I sure as hell didn't set out to rape Kyoko," Koga growls as he shoves the taller man's fingers off his chest. He stands a bit taller and squares his shoulders in anger. With barely contained anger of his own, he enunciates through clenched teeth, "Damn it, I care about Kyoko. I would have stopped if she told me to. I don't care how drunk, or horny, or lonely I was. I would not have forced myself on her."

The thought that Kyoko, his sweet and innocent Kyoko, might have welcomed Koga's attentions shatters the last vestige of control that holds Ren in place. The persona drops from his consciousness to be replaced with nothing but blind fury. Adrenaline courses through his body and his vision dims. The room shadows in a red haze. In the blink of an eye, Kuon's fist connects with Koga's jaw. The slightly smaller man's head snaps back and he sees stars for a second. Even without his sight to guide him, Koga still reacts. After spending his childhood protecting his head and face from his father's beatings, Hiro succeeds in blocking the second blow that flies at his face as he ducks and raises his left forearm. Unlike during his childhood, Koga no longer feels trapped and helpless. With a shout of defiance, he swings in retaliation.

Naturally, as if he never stopped being a youth fighting instinctively on the streets, Kuon blocks Hiro's hay-maker punch. As his forearm stops the sloppy attack, Kuon follows with an open palm blow to the middle of Koga's chest. The force of the strike lifts the slightly smaller man from his feet and sends him crashing against the wall. As Hiromune slides to the floor, his right arm and shoulder strike the end table beside the couch. The table and the lamp on it tumble to the ground with a loud crash.

Dazed, Hiro shakes his head and attempts to relearn how to breath after the blow to the chest knocked the wind from him.

The crashing noise and the actor's gasping distress do not distract Kuon from following his last attack. He looms over the fallen talent. Kuon is so intent on his prey that he fails to hear the door of the dressing room open. With both hands, the irate actor twists his grip into the lapel area of Koga's shirt. Using a quick back step to allow his body weight to counter balance his opponent's heavier form, Hizuri wretches Koga back to his feet.

"You're a fucking bastard," Kuon cusses in English into Hiro's face.

Hizuri draws back his right fist to strike Koga once more but another set of hands grab at his cocked arm.

"Tsuruga!" Kijima shouts as he attempts to thwart the impending blow to Koga's face.

Unable to recognize his co-star through the red haze of rage, Kuon strikes backwards and upwards with the elbow of the arm that Hidehito has grabbed. Kuon shifts his hips and slightly twists his torso back into the elbow strike to provide more force to the blow.

Shocked at being seriously struck by a man he considered a friend, Kijima freezes for a moment as his lip splits and blood runs down his chin. Hidehito curses as he recovers and moves to intervene once more.

Meanwhile, Koga brings his hands up and attempts to break the death grip Hizuri holds on his shirt so that he can escape from the zone of impending doom. Even as he struggles to loosen the grip on his shirt, Kuon's fist swings back towards his target. Kijima's hands are a split second too late to prevent Hizuri's attack.

"REN! NO!" screams Kyoko as she flies into the room followed by Kanae and Chiori.

Unlike anything or anyone else's attempts, LoveMe number one's voice immediately cuts through the dark haze. Already committed to the punch and unable to stop the momentum, Kuon shifts the trajectory of his thrown punch. His fist snaps to a stop less than a centimeter from the side of Hiro's head. In the wake of the final missed strike, Kuon freezes. He closes his eyes and his body begins to vibrate minutely as the adrenaline rushing through his system causes his taut muscles to tremor.

Koga's wide eyes stare at his attacker as he too stands frozen in place. His eyes finally shift as a small set of hands reaches forward and grasps his frozen adversary's outstretched arm. Firmly, Kyoko pushes Kuon's arm back to his side.

"It's over," she gently states as she reaches for the other hand that is still gripping Hiro's shirt. "Let Hiro go, Ren," the teen orders as she peels her senpai's grip free one finger at a time.

"Are you okay?" the teen whispers to her green eyed co-star.

An almost wild and jittery expression flits across Koga's face as he steps backwards until he is out of Ren's reach. He takes a deep breath and struggles to regain control of his emotions. He offers Kyoko a single nod. Tears of frustration and disappointment pool in Kyoko's eyes as she glances between the two actors. She is unsure of what to do now. Kyoko desperately wishes to comfort Ren but she also feels the need reach out to Koga. Just like she can feel Ren shivering under the grip of her hand, Kyoko can see Hiro trembling.

Before she can make any type of decision, the silence that had settled across the room is broken by Kanae as she begins to fuss over Hidehito's split and bleeding lip.

"What in the hell is happening in here!" cuts Director Kurayami's voice over the ensuing din.

Everyone in the dressing room turn to the stare at Kingo where he stands framed by the doorway. Behind him, three other figures assess the now frozen chaos.

When no one immediately answers the director, he steps fully into the room.

"I need an explanation and it better be a good one or you are all flirting with being fired," he states forcefully.

None of the talents immediately jump at the angry man's demand. Instead, Hiromune silently leans his back against the wall and checks his throbbing jaw. Kuon glares at the director as he attempts to recapture even a semblance of self-control. From their spot along the side of the main stage, Kanae pushes Hidehito until he sits on the couch so she can better fuss over his injury. With wide eyes, Chiori just stares at everyone. Because she is the only actor or actress not privileged to understand the reason for the undercurrent of hostility, LoveMe number three is busy forming her own opinions on the situation.

It is Kyoko who finally responds to Kingo's demand. She releases the hold she has on her senpai's forearm and steps forward.

Dropping to the floor in deep apology and not the enthusiastically energetic contrition she has exhibited in the past, Kyoko offers her sincere apology for the unprofessional interruption of their work schedule.

Everyone stares in disbelief at the young woman humbly kneeling on the floor.

"Somehow I doubt that you are the cause of this farce," Dark asserts as he lifts his gaze from the girl on the floor to the seemingly unrepentant talents that surround Kyoko.

"You might be surprised," a calm yet affection-filled voice issues from behind the director.

After stepping around Kingo, Hizuri Kuu drops to one knee and gently tugs his adopted son's arm. When he stands, Kyoko has no choice but to accompany him in returning to her feet.

"You are not the one who needs to apologize for this," scolds the Hollywood celebrity as he lifts Kyoko's chin with his finger before he glares at the other occupants of the room.

Koga lowers his eyes in shame but remains silent despite the silent demand issued in Kuu's gaze. His manager moves from behind the director to stand beside him in silent support of her charge. Resisting the urge to sigh, Kuu's real son finally finds enough control to contribute to the exchange.

"I am sorry for the disruption, Director Kurayami," Ren begins. He swallows audibly then takes another deep breath. "Koga and I had a disagreement over a personal matter. It was unprofessional and will not happen again."

Dark narrows his eyes as he glances around the room at all the players in the private tableau. Although Lory did not see fit to explain the issues facing his current cast, he is able to make some educated assumptions given the parties involved and their actions today in conjunction with recent personal and professional observations.

"Kyoko," the director barks and the young actress stiffens in dread despite the soothing support of her father figure hovering at her elbow.

"Sir?" she nervously answers.

"Do you believe that your co-stars have properly addressed whatever issues they may have with each other?"

Kyoko bites her lip anxiously. Kuu now turns his formidable scowl onto the harshly speaking director. Likewise, Kanae glares at the older man with anger on behalf of her best friend who does not deserve to be placed in the middle of their idiot co-stars current self-destruction. When LoveMe number two opens her mouth to jump into the fray, Kijima smoothly slips his hand over her mouth and murmurs quietly in her ear to wait. Trusting her playboy, Kotonami relaxes slightly so that Hidehito can remove his large hand from over her lips.

Kyoko turns first to Hiro and stares at the dejected actor for a moment. She then glances at Ren who is watching her with a mixture of anger, pain and unease written plainly in his eyes. Kyoko reaches for Ren's hand. She squeezes it once then walks the few steps until she is standing before Koga with Ren at her side.

Kyoko glances over her shoulder at Kuu who nods encouragingly.

"Don't hurt my friends," Kyoko tells Ren as she stares intently into his sorrowful eyes. Although it pains him, Tsuruga inclines his head.

She then turns to Koga. "Please forgive Ren. He was trying to defend something precious to him."

Her statement brings just a hint of a smile onto Koga's lips because he completely understands his co-star's position. He too nods once. Kyoko smiles brightly before reaching her free hand to Koga's cheek. She touches her palm to his face tenderly while once more squeezing Ren's large hand. She too then nods. Removing her touch from both males, the actress turns to face the director and the room full of shocked witnesses.

"Yes, Director Kurayami. I believe they have resolved their differences," she answers confidently.

For a moment, Dark marvels at the strength in the teenaged actress standing before him. He takes a deep breath and shakes his head.

"Well, if there is no more personal dramas to address, then I recommend everyone report to the studio before I decide to fire the lot of you," Kingo firmly states before turning and exiting the dressing room. He brushes past a final surprise guest who steps into the room after he departs.

"Well, this is almost as dramatic as the backstage of an Italian fashion show," the American model quips jokingly as she steps into the room and envelops her adopted child in a hug.

"Come on my pretties," the beautiful woman coaxes.

"I want to see if you all act as well as you act out," she gently scolds as she pulls Kyoko from the room.

Like well behaved children, the rest of the cast follows.

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope that 2013 will be lovely for each of you. Personally, I am promising myself that this year will see the end of this story. It is looming ever closer if I can just stay on target. I hope that everyone will be patient with updates though as I work on my ninja challenge story at the same time. Thanks! - me**


	115. Cinderella I

**Cinderella I**

Kyoko glances apprehensively behind her at the miniature parade of celebrities marching behind her towards the studio. Although the teen would prefer to check on Ren and Hiro, her adopted mother's firm grip keeps her from escaping. Kyoko's quick glance over her shoulder reveals that Sato is walking closely beside Koga while Kuu is talking quietly with Ren. Finding her friends in good hands, she concedes the battle and allows Juli to have her way.

"So what are you and father doing here?" the curious actress inquires even as she steals yet another glance over her shoulder.

"Why, I am your evil step-mother, of course," the regal blond replies happily. The beautiful model then pouts prettily. "But it is totally not fair. I should be the fairy godmother. Don't you think I would make a lovely fairy godmother?"

Kyoko can't help but laugh.

"Well, if the fairy godmother character was really a fairy, you would be perfect but the character is a teacher not really a fairy," counters Kyoko while the American continues to pout a bit like a small, spoiled child.

The leaders of the parade reach the set and Juli crosses her arms over her chest.

"It just isn't fair," she huffs. "Why do I have to be the bad guy when Kuu gets to be the hero? He always gets to play the hero."

"Father is the hero?" Kyoko repeats in confusion.

"Well, who else would be playing the fairy godmother part?" Juli teases.

"Godfather part," Kuu stresses as he steps into the conversation. He places his arm around his wife as he teases her. "I am the good, handsome and benevolent hero while you, my dear, are the evil, conniving witch."

Juli lightly pinches her husband's arm. He laughs and offers her a kiss of apology. Despite the tension from the earlier confrontation, Kyoko can't help but feel better when around the Hizuris. Their infectious affection easily overflows into her aura and warms her too.

"I'm glad you're here," the teen admits quietly to her adopted parents as she glances one more time towards Ren and then Koga.

Following her gaze, Kuu smiles encouragingly.

"Whenever you need us, kiddo, all you need to do is ask," he promises. "That's what real parents do."

With her energy bolstered, Kyoko boldly steps onto the set and approaches the previously demonic director so that she can receive direction for the first scene of the Cinderella episode where she plays the adapted heroine's role. The introductory scene involves the two step-sisters harassing their disadvantaged sibling and establishing their disdain for her. The scene also exposes some of the other dynamics of the family such as the previous death of the main character's father and the fact that Kyoko's character is responsible for the creative aspects of the business that her stepmother is running.

While Kyoko receives her directions along with the other two LoveMe girls who are playing her step-sisters, Juli approaches her estranged son.

"Do you have a moment, Tsuruga-san," she quietly petitions.

Ren has the grace to appear slightly guilty as he nods his head just minutely. Juli moves to stand beside the tall man who she desperately wishes she could treat as her son in public once more. If she could, she would grab the man by his ear and drag him somewhere private before unloading more than an earful of displeasure at his behavior. Instead, she is forced to stand beside him as they give the appearance of watching the action on the set. The blond shifts the last few centimeters until her arm is brushing along the side of her child's skin. Her voice sounds sharp yet barely audible as she addresses Kuon in the only manner allowed to her.

"You need to learn self-control, Tsuruga-san," his mother intones and her son stiffens at the quiet rebuke. She can feel the reaction through their touching arms even if she isn't looking at his face.

"I am sure that you realize that she will most likely forgive you for anything you could possibly do to hurt her," Juli continues.

Ren snorts.

"She isn't completely without rancor," the actor whispers in return. "You should have seen her desire for revenge against Fuwa."

"And how does she feel about him now? Hmm?" his mother replies with a hint of a mocking tone entering her expressive voice.

Ren pulls away slightly and crosses his arms over his chest. He can't deny that Kyoko has forgiven Fuwa despite the anger she carried so deeply in her heart for him. He hates the threat that the young singer represents to his own feelings. The knowledge that Kyoko has allowed him back into her heart stabs at his chest and makes him feel even more frustrated and tense.

"You truly need to work on all that rage boiling under the surface," the relentless woman beside him continues.

"He deserved it," Ren mutters through clenched teeth as he contemplates on the most recent exhibition of his internal rage and not the general assessment of his emotional needs.

"Perhaps," Juli concedes. "But perhaps you need to try paying more attention to her feelings and less to your wrath. You'll stand a better chance of sharing a lasting relationship with her that way."

"People can fight in relationships," her son replies. "She childishly spats with Fuwa regularly. You and your husband fight at times."

Ren glances from the set to stare intently at his mother.

"No matter how most folks see you, I know that you both can treat the other harshly."

Juli nods in agreement and without any guilt at the statement.

"That is true. A real relationship isn't all happily ever after," she agrees easily. "The thing is, that every time a couple fights, they damage the foundation of their relationship. Kuu and I have had well over twenty-five years to build the foundation of our relationship. It is strong enough to even weather the shattering loss of our most precious son. Our foundation is solid. Now, Kyoko might forgive you for the things that you do that hurt her but you are still damaging the foundation of whatever this relationship is that you share. Your foundation is still young. You really can't afford to be undermining the basis of your interactions. You keep doing it, and you threaten weakening it to the point that is will be unable to support the type of relationship that you seek with the teen."

Juli reaches for Ren's arm and tightly grasps his bicep as she pins him with her eyes.

"I suspect that the people Kyoko's cares about are the most important things in her life. Even more than acting. Definitely more than any material thing. Even more than herself. Don't hurt the people she cares about no matter how much you may hate or despise them," Juli warns. "Yes, she will forgive you but don't sabotage your relationship at the same time. You need to learn the self control that you lack. You need to learn to forgive. Both yourself and others."

Juli's grip on her son lessens. She offers him a tender smile that practically aches with her hopes and fears for him.

"She may be your junior but you could stand to learn that important lesson from Kyoko."

Director Kingo's voice cuts into the quite family discussion. Juli leaves her silent son as she reports to the set for direction on her first scene. As she walks away, her son seriously considers her advice.

On the studio set, Dark goes over some preliminary directions for the next scene and the four females listen intently. With the blocking and the director's expectations in mind, Chiori, Kanae and Juli exit the set for the start of the scene. Kyoko's character, Ayano, settles into place on a stool beside a large design table which has papers full of sketches, material swatches, and reference books strewn across the top of it. On the corner where Ayano sits, the materials have been pushed clear and a large sheet of paper sits. The paper holds a partially designed building. Ayano makes a minor change on the design with her pencil and smiles at her project.

Juli's character sweeps into the room followed by the other LoveMe girls who are playing Ayano's step sisters, Hikari and Emiko.

"Ayano," the beautiful yet harsh woman calls as she carries a long list of details for her stepdaughter to address. Her real daughters trail behind her like puppies on a leash. Chiori's character, Hikari, drops a large box of materials on the floor by the work table while Kanae's character, Emiko, merely seats herself on one of the work stools. Without glancing at the work filled table, Emiko pulls a comb from her pocket. With self-absorbed grace, she attends her hair and checks her reflection in the gilded mirror that hangs above the work table.

Ayano cringes slightly and scrambles to pull some of the other work on the table over her project.

"I have a new list of design requests," Ayano's stepmother states as she haughtily drops the long list onto the table.

Ayano picks up the list and frowns. She turns to her mother with a perplexed expression marring her pretty face.

"These are new specifications for next Sunday's competition," Ayano reads with concern.

"Yes," her mother replies with a wave of her hand. "You need to adjust the displays to reflect these requests."

Ayano shakes her head slightly and appears annoyed which causes Dark to interrupt the scene.

"Not annoyance, Kyoko," he calls. "Worry."

Kyoko nods once to the director and adjusts her expression to reflect concern instead of frustration. Seemingly unconsciously, Ayano gently chews on her lower lip with her teeth.

"Um, I thought we had decided that the designs were perfect as they were," she hesitantly ventures.

"These ideas will make it better," the older woman intones.

"But mother, these are fundamental changes on the entire display. I don't think that..."

"You don't think what?" bites out her guardian. Ayano cringes as her stepmother begins to rant about how ungrateful a child she is forced to endure. The vicious woman berates the young woman for not supporting her own father's company. Ayano seems to deflate even further as her stepmother's words heap guilt upon the young designer's shoulders. When the shrew finally starts lamenting about how her inconsiderate husband only left her with an unappreciative daughter and only his simple interior design company to support the family, Ayano finally interrupts.

"I can try, mother," she attempts to appease although she has no idea how she could possibly complete the changes that her stepparent wishes adjusted in the short span of time available. The young designer worries her lip between her teeth as she furtively glances at the other project she is attempting to complete on a deadline.

Her suspicious mother catches the tell-tale glance and immediately snaps her hand forward. The older woman shoves the materials and papers off the large building sketch. Her eyes narrow. With the speed of a waiting crocodile, the vile woman strikes. Just like the crocodile would attack, the defenseless prey is soon rendered into pieces.

As small scraps of her design flutters to the floor, tears of desolation fill Ayano's eyes.

"You do not have time for such frivolities," her stepmother orders. "I have told you over and over that you are to concentrate on interior design. We have a decorating business not an architectural firm.

"But..." Ayano attempts to explain or plead her position. Her words fall silent as a hand flies across the front of her face.

The snap of the slap moves air around Kyoko's face but Juli's hand does not touch her face during the rehearsal. Even without the touch, Kyoko reacts as if her character is struck. She falls back a step and holds her cheek. A shocked expression lights her eyes that is quickly replaced with sorrow as Juli's character informs the girl that she will be staying in this room until the changes are completed. When the young designer tries to argue that she has classes, her protest is overridden. Her stepmother informs her that the school will be there after the project is completed but that this weekend's event only has this one time for them to exploit. The scene ends with the stepmother sweeping regally from the room and having her daughters follow her without a word. As the lock sounds on the door, Anyano collects her destroyed plan. Clutching the pieces of paper against her chest, the teen shakes with frustration. A moment of silence passes then the teen sets her shattered project on the end of the table. Squaring her shoulders and dashing the tears from her cheeks, Ayano begins to work on her assigned task.

When Kingo approves the scene with no changes at the end, he is suddenly surprised to find his newly returned actor standing beside him.

"Begging your pardon, sir," the green-eyed heart-throb begins with a nervous breath. "Is this scene the first time Ayano's stepmother has struck her?"

Dark turns his full attention to the handsome actor who has not outright approached him with any questions related to any scene development during this project. When the director answers Koga's question, the young actor offers a suggestion that is offered so quietly that no one else in the room can overhear it. A strange quirk ticks on Dark's lip as he listens to the young man. He nods and waves the actor towards the stage in permission.

All over the studio, talents watch Hiro approach the actresses on the set. Ren tenses when Koga lightly touches Kyoko's arm and leans towards her ear. Unable to hear the whispered conversation between the two, Tsuruga feels the morning's anger building once more. His frustration is sidetracked though when a bent elbow bumps against his arm.

He glances sideways to find Kijima standing in the spot his mother had previously occupied. Ren winces slightly when he notices the badly swollen and sorely split lip his co-star is sporting.

Guilt distracts the frustrated man for a moment and he offers Hidehito a sincere apology.

"Heh," Kijima snorts. "I'm just glad you didn't knock out any of my teeth or break my nose."

The older actor offers a slightly crooked smile that proves his sense of humor and his understanding behind the incident.

"Remind me to never get in a real fight with you," Hidehito states and Ren promises before offering another apology.

The older actor just nods as he glances back at the set where Koga has finished whispering to Kyoko. The two male co-stars watch as Dark instructs the cast to try the green-eyed actor's suggestion for the interaction. Without complaint, the actresses respond and repeat the scene. Although the dialog remains exactly the same, everyone is amazed by the subtle shift in the atmosphere of the piece. This time, Ayano exhibits just tiny hesitations when in physical proximity with her stepmother. Her eyes shutter and her breath catches slightly when her step-mother moves her arms. As the scene progresses, the tension just seems to grow. The self-centered Emiko seems unaffected by the anxiety level but the slightly less horrible sister, Hikari, begins to sofly react to the tension between her mother and step-sibling. By the time Ayano's step-mother finally strikes her, almost every witness to the scene feels like there are bugs ghosting over their skin in reaction to the building tension.

"Holy crap," mutters Kuu from his seat behind the director. Absently, he rubs the gooseflesh on his arms. The Hollywood star glances quickly from the scene to the young man hiding along the edge of the set beside his manager. Speculation on the young man and what he could have possibly shared with his second son to elicit such a response is forced on hold though as Kuu is drawn back to the end of the scene. He nods in agreement as Director Kurayami breaths out that this is the way they will film the scene.

When the scene ends, Juli practically dances to husband. While Dark instructs Kyoko and Chiori on their next scene in the locked room, Juli gushes in flustered amazement.

"Oh, Kuu..." she moans expansively as she grabs her husband by the arm.

"I am going to die. Right now. You better not remarry or I will haunt you, you hear me," she sobs and laughs at the same time. "Oh Kuu, I am so evil. She made me so evil and I couldn't even help it. I mean, the first time was good but the second one... Oh, I was... I was..."

Juli is so utterly amazed at the experience that she just had on the stage that the normally articulate woman is reduced to stammering like a flustered child.

"You were so caught up that you couldn't help but be an even more villainous bitch, right?" Kuu offers in order to help complete his wife's disjointed thought.

Juli nods as she places her hand over her pounding heart. Slowly, the beautiful American regains control of her body. Her breathing evens and her heart returns to its normal steady rhythm.

"Kuu, dear," she whispers against her husband's neck as she takes his arm. "Can we take her home with us? She could inflame the world."

The handsome Hollywood star pats his wife's back. He shakes his head and offers an apologetic smile. Kuu then nods towards Koga, the other LoveMe girls and finally their biological son. "She is still needed here, Juli."

Juli sighs in disappointment but she concedes the battle.

* * *

**A/N: Okay... Cinderella is going to take a couple of chapters so please bear with me. There is just too much going on otherwise. -me**


End file.
